My Happy Ending
by Angelgirl16290
Summary: After four years of what happened Chelsea is finally moving on but what happens when she gets brought down by people who are jealous of her. Sheamus/OC NO Flames Please
1. Chapter 1

_Me: Hey guys :D :D I decided to try a Sheamus/OC Story so here it is :D :D Oh and if you read my warnings from my other stories then you know but this has some mentions of Chris Benoit so if you flame because of that or any other reason then you will be blocked. First and final warning guys ok. Enjoy everyone :D Oh and this has some spoilers from this weeks Smackdown so if you don't want to be spoiled then don't read yet ok? Enjoy :D_

Chapter 1 December 30, 2011 (December 27, 2011)

"Chelsea what are you doing here?" Ally asked Chelsea Benoit as she walked up to her

"Well Kayla wanted me to compete tonight." Chelsea smiled "And I told her I'd do it."

"Uh huh." Ally said as they walked to her locker room "You're just here to see Stephen (Sheamus) Are you?"

"That too." Chelsea said as they walked there some more

"Geez you're no fun sometimes Benoit." Ally whined as they got to her locker room and Chelsea put her bags down

"Sorry for not joking around all the time but that's not me." Chelsea said as she got a black T shirt, Black Tripp Pants and a pair of Black Combat boots out

"You don't have to be serious all the time." Ally said sitting down "I hope Stephen gets you out of your shell with the way he's been acting."

"What do you mean?" Chelsea asked changing into her outfit

"Well when people tell him he's scary or mean or serious or something he gets a real scary look then he becomes all happy all of a sudden." Ally said

"That's just him." Chelsea smiled looking down as she got finished changing "I don't have a problem with it."

"What about his paleness?" Ally asked as he burst out laughing "Or the fact that he looks like an evil Ronald McDonald?"

"I don't have a problem with my boyfriend ok?" Chelsea asked sounding like she was going to snap

"Ok sorry…" Ally said softly "Did you have a bad day Chelsea?"

"No…but I wish the holidays were over soon." Chelsea said sadly looking down "I've been thinking a lot about my dad lately."

"I'm sorry Chelsea." Ally said going over to Chelsea and hugging her as she cried

"I just wish what happened didn't happen." Chelsea said crying hard

"I know Chelsea I know." Ally said softly hugging her

"I just miss him so much." Chelsea said crying harder and Ally hugged her some more

"I know you do Chelsea." Ally said softly hugging her

"Hey I know this may not help but I think her dad is looking down on her right now making sure she's safe." A girl with an Irish accent said and Ally and Chelsea looked and saw a girl with Brown hair and Pale Skin

"It's hard darning the holidays when your dad is no longer with you but he's with you in spirit." The girl said "And right now I bet he wishes he could be here to hug you."

"Well he always hugged me when I cried until I stopped." Chelsea said as she slowly stopped crying

"And he can't because he's in the afterlife so your friend is doing it for him." The girl smiled

"I never thought of it that way." Chelsea said as she slowly smiled

"In some ways your dad is here with you." The girl smiled some more

"You're right." Chelsea smiled

"Hey are you a new Diva?" Ally asked

"Nah I'm just here visiting my brother." The girl said

"Well I'm Ally Bennett." Ally said

"I'm Chelsea Benoit." Chelsea smiled as her and Ally broke apart

"So you're the Chelsea my brother won't stop talking about." The girl smiled "I'm Trinity Farrelly."

"Hold up." Ally said "Stephen has a sister?"

"Let me guess he never told you guys about me right?" Trinity asked

"Nope." Ally said

"Not surprised." Trinity said rolling her eyes "Either he's ashamed of me or don't want people want people knowing about this bad luck charm."

"Bad luck charm?" Chelsea asked

"Yeah I've been known to cause trouble and break the rules." Trinity said smiling "I'm a wild child."

"Welcome to the club." Ally smiled "I'm known to be one too."

"You and I will get along great." Trinity smiled sitting down and putting her arm around Ally and Chelsea got up quietly and walked to the ring

"_I had no idea Stephen had a sister." _Chelsea thought as she walked to the ring _"If she was a Diva she would fit in fine as a member of Redemption. Wish I knew how she was in the ring." _She thought as someone gently grabbed her wrist and she turned and saw Stephen

"Just wanted to wish you luck in your match tonight." Stephen smiled

"Thanks." Chelsea smiled "So what's this about having a sister and not telling me about her?"

"I was going to tonight but I guess she wondered off huh?" Stephen asked

"Yeah she walked in on Ally and I when I…had a moment." Chelsea said

"She's like that." Stephen said

"She told us." Chelsea smiled crossing her arms then hugging Stephen

"Good luck." Stephen smiled hugging back

"Thank you." Chelsea smiled as she broke the hug then walked to gorilla "Play Shooter." She told the theme song guy and he played _Shooter_ and she walked out

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first from Edmonton, Alberta, Canada she is one half of the WWE Tag Team Champions and the WWE Women's Champion Chelsea!" Lillian announced as Chelsea walked to the ring wearing her belts like her dad did and smiling at the fans and when she got in the ring she smiled some more and went to the end of the ring and stood there like her dad did years ago and waited for her opponent

"And her opponent from Calgary, Alberta, Canada Natalya!" Lillian announced as _New Foundation _played and Natalya walked out and Chelsea was completely focused on her as she walked in the ring and handed her belts to the ref then the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Natalya was down Chelsea went to the top rope and did her dad's pose and did one of her finishers _Flying Headbutt _on her and pinned her and won

"Here is your winner Chelsea!" Lillian announced as Chelsea got up and got her hand raised then felt herself get attacked and when she somehow looked and saw Natalya's sister Joslin and Beth's sister Lauren attack her and when she tried to get up she felt herself get grabbed from behind by Natalya and after a minute Chelsea heard the crowd cheering and she saw Ally and Trinity run down to the ring and attack the three of them. Trinity even did the _Celtic Cross_ on Natalya then her and Ally went to check on Chelsea

"Are you ok Chels?" Ally asked

"I will be." Chelsea groaned as her and Trinity helped her to the back

"Who were those guys?" Trinity asked

"The Divas Of Doom." Ally said "Well three fourths of them at least."

"They're a group of Divas who hate 'Barbie Doll' Divas." Chelsea groaned as they got to the back "One of them is Joslin Neidhart she was one of my best friends but since she joined the group she's changed."

"That's sad." Trinity said sadly "When someone is a heel or a face that shouldn't change backstage friendships."

"I know that's what happened to me with my so called friends Arianna Irvine and Riley Stephens." Ally said "We were friends when the Corre happened, We were friends after the Corre ended but when Stacy Laurinaitis promised them bigger star power or something they turned their back on me."

"Trinity Farrelly?" a stage hand asked as he walked up to them

"Right here." Trinity said

"Kayla wants to see you." He said walking away

"Oh oh." Ally said softly

"What?" Trinity asked

"Kayla's office is the last place you want to go she's scary." Ally said shivering "Nice but scary."

"She's the GM here we'll walk you to her office." Chelsea said walking with Trinity and Ally to her office

"You're in trouble." Ally said shivering

"I can handle her." Trinity said walking in Kayla's office and shutting the door

"Kayla must be pissed for her saving you with me." Ally whispered "Since she's not signed or anything."

"We'll see." Chelsea whispered as Stephen walked up to them

"Trinity is in trouble is she?" Stephen asked

"We have no idea let's listen." Ally said as they listened

"Trinity what you did was unacceptable." Kayla said sternly "Going out there even though you're not a WWE Talent. Not caring about getting us in trouble or yourself." She said then smiled "I like you. Want to be a WWE Diva?"

"You want someone like me to be a WWE Diva?" Trinity asked

"Yeah we have too many goody two shoes around here we need more people like you." Kayla smiled pulling out a contract "Stephen's been training you right?"

"Yeah?" Trinity asked

"We'll you can be on Smack down and FCW at the same time ok?" Kayla asked

"Alright." Trinity smiled "Where do I sign?"

"Kayla just signed Trinity just like that?" Ally asked

"Unbelievable I should have known Kayla would do something like that." Stephen said holding his head

"It is Kayla after all." Chelsea smiled "And be nice she saved my butt after all."

"I guess I'll be nice to her for that." Stephen smiled hugging Chelsea

_Me: Lol Trinity broke the rules and got a WWE Contract for it lol. Can't wait for next weeks Smackdown. Or Raw since Chelsea is a Raw Superstar lol. Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	2. Chapter 2

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter :D :D It's basiclly filler where Chelsea and Sheamus spend time together at a friends house on New Years and talk about their new years Resoultions. Enjoy everyone :D :D I would like to think Pinaprincesa for reviewing the last chapter and for favoriting the story :D :D You rock :D :D Now on with the story :D _

Chapter 2 December 31, 2011

"Thanks for coming over to Adam (Edge) and Carrie's New Year's Party with me." Chelsea smiled as her and Stephen arrived at Carrie and Adam's house for their New Year's party

"Anything for you Chelsea lass." Stephen said smiling giving Chelsea her nickname he gave her "But to be honest I'm not the one to go to a lot of parties."

"It's ok I'm not either." Chelsea said "I only wanted to go to this one because Carrie and Adam are family friends. And they're my god parents."

"When did they become your god parents?" Stephen asked

"Before dad died and they weren't talking." Chelsea said "He said to the both of them since I liked them best that if anything happened to both him and mom that he would want them to take care of me."

"Well I'm glad Chris chose those two to be your god parents." Stephen smiled "They're good people." He smiled

"Yeah they are." Chelsea smiled as she rang the door bell and Adam answered it

"Hey Chelsea." He smiled hugging her and picking her up "And you brought a clown for entertainment too." He joked

"Ha ha very funny Copeland." Stephen smiling rolling his eyes as they walked in "Looks like everyone arrived."

"Yep you two are the last to arrive." Adam said "Hell even your sister arrived before you and she's fast."

"Well forgive us for not liking parties." Stephen joked

"What he said." Chelsea giggled

"Well you two enjoy yourselves ok?" Adam asked "And Chelsea if the Evil Ronald McDonald over there hurts you by breaking your heart or anything to hurt you at all let me know and I'll kick his ass alright?" He asked

"Don't worry I'll handle it if he does." Chelsea smiled nervously as Adam walked away and she turned to Stephen and he was glaring at her and she returned the same glare and after a minute they both laughed

"You looked like you were about to attack me." Stephen laughed

"You looked like you were going to attack me." Chelsea said laughing

"You really are Chris's daughter." Stephen laughed and smiled as they went outside and they sat down next to each other

"Thank you." Chelsea smiled as she blushed "I had people tell me that all the time. Both good and bad."

"Bad?" Stephen asked

"Yeah since my dad died everyone says I'll finish off my mom, Megan and David." Chelsea said sadly looking down "And I would never hurt them Stephen." She said starting to cry "They're all I have left."

"I know you won't hurt them Chelsea Lass." Stephen said hugging her tightly and Chelsea cried some more "And you also have your Grandparents plus Carrie, Laura, and Ally right?" He asked and he nodded her head "And you also have me."

"I seriously have you?" Chelsea asked looking up at Stephen crying still

"Of course." Stephen smiled "I do deeply care about you Chelsea."

"Thank you Stephen this means a lot to me." Chelsea smiled through her tears hugging him tightly

"Anything for you Chelsea Lass." Stephen smiled hugging her some more wiping away her tears and hugging her some more

"I'm so lucky to have you." Chelsea smiled as she slowly stopped crying and she cuddled in his lap "So what's your New Year's Resolution?"

"I just said on Tuesday win the Royal Rumble and main event Wrestlemania." Stephen said proudly "Tell me yours."

"I'd rather not." Chelsea said blushing turning away from him

"Come on I told you mine you can tell me yours." Stephen smiled "I won't leave you alone until I do." He smirked

"You'll think it's stupid." Chelsea smiled blushing

"No I won't now tell me." Stephen said smiling

"Ok ok I'll tell you." Chelsea smiled "Promise not to freak out though."

"I promise now tell me." Stephen smiled

"Ok." Chelsea said taking a deep breath "My New Years Resolution is to win the Royal Rumble at number one then going on to Wrestlemania and main eventing." She said seriously

"Just like your dad?" Stephen asked

"Yeah." Chelsea smiled "At first I only dreamed about it but since Carrie won the biggest Rumble ever last year got me to thinking. If she could do it then I could too."

"We are going to be in the same rumble." Stephen said

"Let's promise each other no matter what happens we'll still be together alright?" Chelsea asked

"I promise." Stephen smiled as the two hugged some more

"Hey you two you're going to miss the ball come on!" Carrie said as she opened the door

"It's that time already?" Chelsea asked

"Yes it's that time come on you two." Carrie said shutting the door

"We better go before she kills us both." Chelsea giggled as her and Stephen walked inside

"Between you and me she scares me." Stephen whispered as they both burst out laughing

"Here you guys go its sparkling apple juice." Carrie smiled handing them wine glasses of sparkling apple juice then walking away

"Tradition here don't drink until after the toast." Chelsea whispered to Stephen

"Gotcha." Stephen whispered back

"Alright ball is dropping!" Carrie smiled happily as she started counting with everyone "10…9…8…"

"7…6…5…4…3…2…1…HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everyone said happily as they started toasting each other happily then Chelsea got up on a chair

"May I have a moment of everyone's time?" Chelsea asked politely and loud enough for everyone to hear and they turned their heads towards her "I would like to propose a toast to the best New Year that all of us will have. Whenever it's reaching our resolutions, Winning what Championships or finally getting that boring tool John Laurinaitis out of the GM Position of Raw once and for all. All I know is that I have a feeling that this New Year is going to turn out great for all of us big or small. Hear hear!" She smiled raising her glass

"Hear hear!" Every one said doing the same

"Wow Chelsea Lass I did not know you were good at making speeches." Stephen smiled helping her down

"I surprised myself actually." Chelsea smiled as she got down "When that ball dropped I just had a good feeling that this year will be good for all of us."

"Well I have that feeling as well." Stephen smiled hugging her

"I can't wait till Raw tomorrow." Chelsea said smiling

_Me: You know Chelsea and I have alot in common. Earlier at my sisters when the ball dropped and when everyone got their wine (Mom, Dad, My Great Niece Karen, My sister and My Self had Sparkling Grape Juice) I did the toast. No big speech though lol. But hopefully everyones new year is great :D :D Read and Review Everyone :D :D and Happy New Year :D :D_


	3. Chapter 3

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter :D :D And Raw was Awesome last night :D :D Jericho returned :D, Miz got got lol. But Laurinaitis is still an idiot sadly since he screw Punk over :( But he'll get his at the Rumble I can feel it :D Anyway I would like to thank Whitney3Tears for reviewing the Last Chapter, Adding this Story to her favorites and putting this story on her alerts :D :D You rock :D :D Now on with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 3 January 2, 2012

"You know the only thing sucks about the New Year?" Chelsea asked as her and Ally were in their office

"What?" Ally asked

"Back to work." Chelsea said and her and Ally burst out laughing

"You're right but I am here and that means Laurinaitis is fucked tonight." Ally said smirking referring to the fact that her and Chelsea are the CO GM's of Raw with John Laurinaitis

"That and Carrie has a plan for keeping the World title in Redemption tonight." Chelsea said smiling

"What?" Ally asked

"It's Carrie you know how she is." Chelsea said smiling "Anyway we got new Divas debuting tonight."

"Oh yeah I heard about them." Ally said as her phone vibrated and she got a text "Stu (Wade Barrett) is going out there mind handling business back here for a while?"

"Of course." Chelsea smiled as Ally left and Chelsea got on her laptop when she saw Mike (The Miz) and his Manager Danica Reed barge in

"Did you see last week?" Mike asked as he yelled

"We got attacked by those crazy's R Truth and Kiki!" Danica yelled

"And what do you want me to do about it?" Chelsea asked them rudely

"You did not just ask that!" Danica yelled

"You're in charge around here do something about it!" Mike yelled

"I will by sending you guys out of here to get ready for your match." Chelsea said glaring at them

"Match?" Mike asked softly "What match?"

"A Mixed tag team match the two of you vs. Sheamus and Myself." Chelsea said smiling "So go get ready." She said as Mike and Danica left the office and she got her Blackberry out and called Stephen

"_Hello?" _Stephen asked picking up

"Hey baby." Chelsea smiled "You and I got a match against Mike and Danica."

"_What did they do?" _Stephen asked

"Worried about Ron and Kiki I told them worry about us more." Chelsea smiled

"_I'll meet you at Gorilla then." _Stephen said _"See you then Chelsea Lass."_

"Bye baby." Chelsea smiled hanging up

"No boyfriends huh? I knew you were lying about that Lil Benoit." A voice said and Chelsea knew only one person who called her Lil Benoit

"Uncle Chris where are you?" Chelsea asked looking around and Chris Jericho walked in her office and she gave him a big hug "I missed you Uncle Chris."

"I missed you too Lil Benoit." Chris said hugging her tightly "So who's the guy I'm going to have to beat up?"

"Uncle Chris." Chelsea said laughing

"Just tell me who you're with." Chris said smiling "Come on!"

"It's Stephen." Chelsea said shyly

"You mean Farrelly?" Chris asked "He's a Ginger." He joked

"No he's not he's Irish!" Chelsea joked

"Same thing." Chris joked

"No it's not his sister Trinity is a brunette and she's Irish." Chelsea joked

"Only because she dyes it." Chris joked

"You don't know that Uncle Chris." Chelsea Joked

"Well mind if I hide out here?" Chris asked "Until I go out there?"

"Sure hardly anyone goes in here because Ally and I are part of Redemption." Chelsea said as she went in the bathroom and put on a Dark Green T Shirt in Large on along with a pair of Black and Green Tripp Pants and a pair of Combat Boots and she walked back out

"You mean that group that's supposed to get rid of John Laurinaitis but yet he's still here?" Chris asked as Chelsea walked back out

"That's the one." Chelsea smiled as Redemption's Lawyer/Advisor and Ashley's best friend Ashley Batten walked in "What's up Ash?"

"Hey Chelsea sorry to ask but I'm going to need to ask that you give up you being one half of the WWE Tag Team Champions." Ashley said

"He's back?" Chelsea asked

"He will be later tonight." Ashley said

"Well ok but I will after he comes back I don't want to make John Laurinaitis suspicious or anything." Chelsea said

"Alright." Ashley said

"Oh Ash can you do me one more favor?" Chelsea asked "Don't tell anyone about Uncle Chris being here."

"Uncle…?" Ashley asked as she looked over at Chris and smiled happily "Don't worry I won't I promise."

"Thank you." Chelsea smiled as she ran past Mike, Danica, Brie, Nicki and their sister and new Diva Taylor and met up with Stephen "Sorry I took so long."

"It's ok." Stephen smiled "I like what you're wearing though." He said

"Thank you." Chelsea said blushing "I wore it for you tonight."

"Well aren't you the thoughtful one." Stephen smiled as he hugged her as his theme played and the two of them walked out together

"The following mixed tag team match is scheduled for one fall introducing first the team of the Great White Sheamus and the WWE Women's Champion and One Half of the WWE Tag Team Champions Chelsea!" Justin announced as Chelsea and Stephen did their normal entrances and walked to the ring and when they got in it Stephen did his normal poses and Chelsea stood in the ring holding her belts like her dad did years ago and they waited for Mike and Danica

"And their opponents the team of The Miz and Danica Reed!" Justin announced as _I Came To Play _played and Mike and Danica came out with Danica wearing a Black and Red Bikini Top with Matching Wrestling Trunks and Boots. When they got in the ring Mike did his poses and Danica applauded him then he got down and the match started with him and Stephen.

_**FF Towards the End**_

After a minute of fighting everyone heard a voice

"Hey Miz!" Ron said and Mike and Danica started freaking out "Hey Miz! " He said again as Mike and Danica left the ring and left through the crowd "Hey Miz guess who I ran into." He said as everyone saw him. "Lil Jimmy. Lil Jimmy says he doesn't like you. Lil Jimmy says that you two are gonna get got." He said as Mike and Danica went back over the barrier but both of them were met with a _Brogue Kick _from Stephen and Chelsea then they both went to the back as they let Ron and Kiki handle them.

"That wasn't much of a match now was it?" Stephen asked as they were in the back

"No but how was my Brogue Kick?" Chelsea asked

"That was pretty good Chelsea Lass." Stephen smiled as he kissed Chelsea on the cheek and she blushed as they walked back in her's and Ally's office

"Not much of a match huh?" Chris asked as they walked back in

"Irvine what the hell are you doing here?" Stephen asked

"Returning tonight." Chris said proudly

"Please don't tell anyone." Chelsea begged

"I won't." Stephen said then smiled "Only because I like you so much Chelsea Lass."

"Yay I'm special." Chelsea smiled as she hugged Stephen again then he kissed her on the cheek again and she went in the bathroom and got changed

"So Farrelly what's the deal with you and Chelsea?" Chris asked "Do you like her or want to get in her pants. She's much younger than you."

"I know she is Irvine but Age is just a number. I really do love Chelsea. Hell we didn't even kiss on the lips yet or say I love you to one another." Stephen told Chris "But I know that the two of us care for each other deeply. I would never dream of hurting Chelsea."

"Are you sure?" Chris asked

"Very sure Irvine." Stephen said

"Then you have my blessing." Chris said smiling "Forgive me because she is Chris's daughter and sort of my niece."

"I understand." Stephen said as Chelsea came back out wearing a Black Sweatshirt, Black Blue Jeans and Black Boots "I better go get dressed myself. I'll be back in a few."

"Ok baby." Chelsea smiled hugging him then he left

_Me: Awwwww Jericho is a good Uncle looking out for Chelsea (Even though he's not her real Uncle) And sometimes age doesn't matter when it comes to love (Like Sheamus and Chelsea :3) Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	4. Chapter 4

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter :D :D It contains some spoilers to this weeks Smackdown so if you want to wait till tomorrow that's fine with me :) Anyway I would like to think Pinayprincesa, Whitney3Tears, wades wife and MusicIsLife2 for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You guys rock I would also like to think wades wife for favoriting the story :D You rock :D Now on with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 4 January 6, 2012 (January 3, 2012)

"Remind me again why Kayla is off?" Chelsea asked as her, Ally and Trinity were in Kayla's office getting ready for Smackdown

"She wants to spend time with Randy according to her twitter." Ally said holding up her iPhone

"Oh no wonder why Chelsea and I didn't know about it until now." Trinity said "We don't have twitter accounts."

"Waste of time if you ask me." Chelsea said "All we know is that Ally and I are in charge tonight and we got a six Diva match with the three of us taking on Joslin, Natalya and Lauren."

"How are you two in charge tonight?" Trinity asked

"It's a long story but when Redemption formed and the four of us became owners of the WWE Carrie and Laura put us in the Raw GM Spot with Laurinaitis." Ally said

"So when Kayla called to ask for time off to spend with Randy and Rochelle she put us in charge tonight since we run Raw." Chelsea said

"Oh ok." Trinity said nodding her head

"Great the daughter of the murderer is in charge tonight." Joslin said as she walked past with Lauren "Better fear for our lives." She joked and her and Laughed and Chelsea looked like she was about to cry then she got up and tried storming out of the locker room but Ally held her back

"Let me go Ally!" Chelsea cried angrily as she tried to get out of Ally's grip

"No you'll only be proving their point Chelsea and you don't want that." Ally said calmly and Chelsea started crying heavy and Trinity went over and hugged her

"You'll get them in the ring tonight I promise." Trinity said hugging her as well

"What if I 'Murder' one of them?" Chelsea asked while crying

"You're not going to murder one of them." Ally said calmly

"Just hurt them really bad." Trinity said then Ally looked at her "If someone said that to me I would kick their Arse's so bad they'd be in the hospital."

"Wow you really are Stephen's brother." Ally said as they watched an in ring segment with Stu

"He's not going to win the Rumble." Chelsea said as she slowly stopped crying "I am."

"You're entering the Rumble this year Chels?" Ally asked

"At number one." Chelsea said looking down shyly "Like my dad did in 2004. Too bad nobody wants to remember that. That's why I'm going to enter. I want to make the Benoit name right again. In fact I don't care if I get in trouble tonight or not I'm going out as Chelsea Benoit not just Chelsea." She said sitting up

"You know Vince banned the Benoit name." Ally said softly looking at her

"He banned my dad's name from being mentioned he never mentioned my name from being mentioned." Chelsea said sounding determined "Everyone should know by now that I'm Chris Benoit's daughter. I use one of his songs. I use both the Crippler Crossface and the flying headbutt. I'm not ashamed of who I am or who my dad is. I'm the daughter of the best technical wrestler to have ever lived and I'm damn proud of it."

"Alright Chelsea." Trinity smiled

"Go for it Chelsea." Ally smiled at her

"I will thanks guys I really…I really hate your husband Ally." Chelsea said as she saw Stu and Yuvraj (Jinder Mahal) attack Stephen "Be right back." She growled as she ran out of the office and grabbed a steal chair and ran past Stu "If you weren't Ally's husband I would attack you right now." She said as she ran out to the ring and attacked Yuvraj with the chair then he let Stephen go and stood up to face Chelsea and she had to admit. She was a little afraid of him since he's a foot taller than her

"_Get out of here Chelsea! NOW!" _Yuvraj yelled in Punjabi pointing at the entrance

"Fais-moi Jinder! (Make Me Jinder)" Chelsea yelled in French understanding him

"_Don't make me hurt you!" _Yuvraj yelled in Punjabi

"Allez-y, je vous i'osez! (Go ahead I dare you!)" Chelsea yelled in French as Yuvraj picked up Chelsea and she got his left arm between her legs and somehow got him down and got him in the _Crippler Crossface _with all her strength and after a few he was tapping out and she let him go and he got out of the ring and he yelling at her as she checked on Stephen "Are you ok amant (Lover)?" She asked as he got up and they went to the back together

"Why did you go out and help me?" Stephen asked as they got to the back

"I'm sorry amant you were out there alone with Stu and Yuvraj and nobody was saving you and I just wanted you to be ok."Chelsea said hugging him

"I am don't worry." He said "By the way what does amant mean?" He asked smiling

"It means lover in French." Chelsea said blushing as she looked down

"We haven't been dating that long and already you're giving me nicknames?" Stephen asked smiling at her still

"Yes." Chelsea said blushing as she hugged him just to hide her face

"Nothing wrong with that now is there?" Stephen asked as he gently picked up Chelsea a bit so they were face to face

"No nothing wrong with that at all." Chelsea said blushing some more as her and Stephen hugged her and she hugged back "Hey do you feel like we're going too fast?"

"Do you?" Stephen asked sounding worried

"A little but I really do like you Stephen…no scratch that I love you." Chelsea said looking him in the eyes

"I love you too Chelsea Lass." Stephen smiled at her as they hugged for a while

"I want to kiss you but…I never kissed anyone before." Chelsea said shyly "To be quite honest you're actually my first boyfriend." She said turning red

"Well then." Stephen said smiling softly "I'm quite honored to be your first boyfriend."

"Really?" Chelsea asked as she smiled softly

"Of course." Stephen smiled as they hugged some more

"You know I do want to kiss you but I want my first kiss to be special." Chelsea smiled

"Well for you I can wait." Stephen said hugging her some more

"I can guess she never kissed anyone because nobody wants to kiss the daughter of a murderer!" Joslin yelled as her and Lauren laughed at her and Chelsea hugged Stephen tightly

"You two better get out of here right now." Stephen growled as he gently put Chelsea down and kissed her forehead and turned and faced Joslin and Lauren "I don't hit Women out of the ring but for you two scums I think I'll make an acceptation." He growled as Joslin and Lauren ran away

"You were just threatening right?" Chelsea asked softly and Stephen nodded his head

"I hate seeing you hurt." Stephen said as he picked her up and hugged her again

"You're sweet." Chelsea said softly as she cuddled in his chest

"Chelsea we got a match come on." Trinity said as her and Ally walked up to the pair "Come on."

"Ok." Chelsea said as Stephen put her down and kissed her forehead again

"Good luck." He smiled

"Thank you." Chelsea smiled softly as she walked over to Ally and Trinity

"Are you ok? You and my brother looked like you two were having a romantic moment." Trinity said

"Yeah I am and we did." Chelsea smiled as they walked to the ring

"Well how did it go?" Trinity asked

"I'd rather not talk about it." Chelsea said

"Give up Trinity Chelsea isn't much of a talker." Ally said "Want to go out on a Redemption theme with us?"

"Sure why not." Trinity smiled as they went to the theme song guy

"Play the Takeover." Ally said as he played _The Takeover _by _New Medicine _and they walked out to the ring

"And their opponents the team of Ally, Trinity and the WWE Women's Champion Chelsea Benoit!" Lillian announced as the three of them walked to the ring and when they got in it Chelsea handed her belt to the ref then stood face to face with Joslin

"So not ashamed of the last name Benoit?" Joslin asked while smirking

"Never was Neidhart." Chelsea smirked as she went to the corner as the match started with Natalya and Trinity

_**FF Towards the End**_

The two legal people in the ring were Joslin and Chelsea and when Joslin tried to put her in one of her finishers _Legacy _Chelsea reversed it and locked her in the _Crippler Crossface _and after a minute Joslin was tapping out

"Here are your winners, Ally, Trinity and the WWE Women's Champion Chelsea Benoit!" Lillian announced as the three celebrated in the ring…well two because when Chelsea got her belt back she glared at Joslin then grabbed a microphone

"You and I Joslin Royal Rumble my Women's Championship on line…In a Steel Cage match!" She growled as she threw the mic on her then went to the back with Ally and Trinity.

_Me: There you go guys a sweet moment with Sheamus and Chelsea :3 They'll be more but I thought I would give you guys this huge one because I love ya :D Anyway has Joslin got herself in too deep or will she win the Womens title off Chelsea and contune to treat her like crap? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	5. Chapter 5

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the Raw Chapter :D :D Not much except Chelsea and Sheamus have another tag team match and they talk in the back. Anyway I would like to think MusicIsLife2, Whitney3Tears and Miss-RKO for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You guys rock :D I would also like to think Miss-RKO For favoriting this story and reviewing Chapters 1-3 as well :D You rock :D Now on with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 5 January 9, 2012

"Hey John where's Laura?" Chelsea asked as she walked in the arena and saw John Cena

"I told her to stay home this week because of what Kane did to her." John said referring to what Kane did to his wife and Redemption member Laura Levesque-Cena

"Worried about her?" Chelsea asked

"Big time this Kane business is getting out of control." John said taking off his hat and running his hand through his head

"What are you going to do tonight?" Chelsea asked

"Kick his ass." John growled "Chelsea can you and Carrie do me favor?"

"Carrie is with Brandon on Operation: Laurinaitis sucks so you're stuck with just me." Chelsea said

"I'm not sure…" John said softly

"Cena I'm in deep with Yuvraj over on Smackdown because I saved Stephen from him. If I can handle Yurvaj I can handle Kane." Chelsea said crossing her arms

"Well then if it gets to a backstage fight until we get outside can you tell all Divas to stay in the Diva's locker room?" John asked

"You can count on me." Chelsea said as John nodded his head and walked off and John Laurinaitis walked up to her.

"Chelsea you're in a tag team match tonight." John said

"Laurinaitis I'm busy right now." Chelsea said not caring he was there "Plus I'm the CO GM of Raw so I'm you're equal."

"I'm also the Vice President of Talent Relations." John said "You and Stephen are in a tag team match against Stu and Yurvaj."

"You know if I didn't want to get my hands on Yurvaj I would make you tap out right here right now." Chelsea growled softly as she walked away and walked in her office. "Looks like I'm stuck watching on Camera." She said to herself as she changed into a Large Black T-Shirt, Black Tripp Pants and Black Combat boots and she watched Kane's segment closely

"There you are Chelsea Lass." Stephen smiled as he walked in and sat next to her "What are you doing watching a Kane segment?"

"John asked me to watch this segment in case there's a backstage fight." Chelsea said "Then Laurinaitis came by and told me about our match."

"About our match." Stephen said softly as he pulled Chelsea close to him "I know you're tough but I really wish you wouldn't compete in this one."

"I know you don't." Chelsea said as she cuddled in his chest as he gently stroked her hair "But I feel like it's something I have to do. Besides I have you out there." She said looking up and smiling at him

"Just be careful ok?" Stephen asked as he looked at her

"It'll be hard since I'm a Benoit and we're usually not careful." Chelsea said with a laugh as they saw John and Kane up the ramp. "Got to warn the divas." She said as she got out her phone and logged on to Twitter

"Wait I thought you hated twitter." Stephen said

"I do but I got sick and tired of John Laurinaitis lying on Twitter and Ally isn't on Raw half the time so I figured that everyone needs a Raw GM that's truthful so I decided to get one for that." Chelsea said as she started tweeting

_ChelseaBenoit4Real- All #WWEDivas minus CWilson and AudreyDunn Stay in your locker room until Kane and JohnCena are outside._

"How are they doing Stephen?" Chelsea asked

"Still in the Building." Stephen said as Chelsea looked up and watched the fight some more

"I wish they would hurry up." She said as they went outside and she went back on Twitter

_ChelseaBenoit4Real- Ok guys safe to leave the locker room :) and WadeBarrett you and Jinder better get ready for an ass kicking!_

"Let's go." Chelsea smiled as her and Stephen walked to the ring "Ready?"

"I'm always ready for a fight." Stephen smiled as they were at gorilla and his theme played and they walked out

"The following tag team contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first the team of the Great White Sheamus and the WWE Women's Champion Chelsea Benoit!" Justin announced as Stephen and Chelsea walked down to the ring and when they got in it Stephen did his poses and Chelsea just smiled holding her belt on her shoulder as Stu's theme played and he and Ally walked out

"And their opponents first accompanied to the ring by Ally from Manchester, England Wade Barrett!" Justin announced as Stu and Ally walked to the ring and when they got in it Ally stood next to Wade and Smiled at Chelsea as Yurvaj's theme played and he came out

"And his tag team partner from India Jinder Mahal!" Justin announced as Yurvaj walked to the ring and Chelsea just glared at him

"I'll handle them as much as I can." Stephen whispered to her as he entered the ring

"Got it." Chelsea whispered as she handed her belt to the ref then the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

The two legal people in the ring were Stephen and Yurvaj and when Yurvaj turned around Stephen hit him with a _Brogue Kick _then he smiled and tagged in Chelsea and she went on the top rope and did her dad's pose and did the _Flying Headbutt _and pinned him and won

"Here are your winners Sheamus and the WWE Women's Champion Chelsea Benoit!" Justin announced as Stephen picked up Chelsea and hugged her tightly and Ally applauded the couple as they went to the back

"Congratulations." Stephen smiled as he Kissed Chelsea's cheek as they were in the back

"Thank you but you did most of the work." Chelsea said as they were walking back to her office

"But you won the match." Stephen smiled as they walked in her office and they sat down

"Only because you let me." Chelsea said blushing red as they sat down and Stephen put his arm around her which did not help one bit

"You chose to use your Flying Headbutt I was expecting you to use the Crossface." Stephen said

"He was already down and the Crossface isn't my only big move." Chelsea said as they saw Adam was the first Inductee in the Hall Of Fame.

"Bet Carrie is happy about that." Stephen said smiling

"Yeah." Chelsea said giving a sad smile "I just wish that my dad would be able to be in the Hall Of Fame someday but I know it'll never happen." She said as she was crying and Stephen hugged her and gently stroked her hair as she cried some more "Why is Vince such a cruel person?"

"I don't know Chelsea Lass. I honestly don't know." Stephen said as Carrie walked in

"Hey I need a huge favor." Carrie said sitting down "You're taking over for Kayla right now right?"

"Yeah why?" Chelsea asked

"I want you and Ally to make a Diva trade." Carrie said "A Smackdown Diva for Karla."

"Why do you want Karla on Smackdown?" Chelsea asked

"Because Glen (Kane) Is Stalking Matt (Zack Ryder) and I'm kind of Freaked out he'll go after Karla next." Carrie said "Please trade her over to Smackdown."

"She'll hate you but Kim has been wanting to be on Raw so I'll talk to her about it." Chelsea said

"Thank you so much Chelsea." Carrie said as she hugged Chelsea then they saw a segment with Laurinaitis, Otunga and Brandon

"Obitcha?" Chelsea asked as she smiled at Otunga's new Nickname Brandon gave him

"That's Brandon for ya." Carrie said with a Smile as she walked out

"I doubt Glen would stalk Karla." Chelsea said

"Well if he stalked ya I would protect ya." Stephen said pulling her closer to him

"Thank you amour (Love)." Chelsea said lying her head on his chest "Means love by the way." She said whispering

"You're really good at French are you?" Stephen asked as he gently stroked her hair some more

"Yeah." Chelsea smiled "I'm half French Canadian."

"You're half French Canadian?" Stephen asked

"Yeah not a lot of people know about that." Chelsea said "My dad was born in Quebec and knew a lot of French and taught me." She said smiling

"Well your dad was a very smart man." Stephen smiled

"Thank you Stephen." Chelsea smiled cuddling close to him.

_Me: Hopefully nothing bad happens to Karla on Smackdown if she does have to be traded because of Kane and awwwwww another Sweet moment with Sheamus and Chelsea :3 Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	6. Chapter 6

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter and sorry I took so long with it I had some personal issues I had to deal with but they're settled now. Plus the Chapter is pretty long so yeah hope you guys like :) I would like to think Whitney3Tears and Miss-RKO for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 6 January 13, 2012 (January 10, 2012)

"Hey Carrie what are you doing here?" Chelsea asked Carrie as she walked in the arena making a rare appearance on Smackdown

"Well Adam is in Canada this week so he just told me go on Smackdown to see how things are." Carrie said smiling as her and Chelsea walked to Chelsea's office

"Well Kayla is taking another break this week. According to her twitter she's in the Bahamas with Randy and Rochelle so Ally and I are in charge this week again." Chelsea said

"Well Kayla does need a break." Carrie said as they walked by Kimberly Silvestry

"Hey Kim can we talk to you for a minute?" Chelsea asked as her and Carrie walked up to her

"What's up Chels?" Kimberly asked

"How would you like to be traded to Raw?" Chelsea asked

"Really?" Kimberly asked as she smiled

"Don't trade me Benoit!" Someone yelled and the three of them turned to see Karla

"Karla Glen almost put his hands on you last night and he scared the hell out of you when his music played!" Carrie yelled back

"I don't care!" Karla yelled "Trade me and I'm going down to Impact Wrestling!"

"I'll sue your ass because you have the 90 day no compete clause!" Carrie yelled back

"I don't give a damn!" Karla yelled

"Look Karla how about we get Starpower over here too." Chelsea suggested

"That'll make me a little bit better." Karla said calming down

"Laura told me last night over the phone she'll have to give up the Divas Championship next week because she's staying off TV until Glen leaves John alone." Carrie said "If you're on Smackdown then you won't have to be written off of TV because of him ok?" She asked

"Fine you win but get Caylee and Adrianna over here." Karla said

"You heard her Kim you're officially traded to Raw." Chelsea smiled

"Thank you Chelsea." Kimberly smiled happily

"Now we'll need two more people to trade over to Raw." Chelsea said

"Trade me." April Danielson said walking up to them "I have a bad feeling about my brother's attitude so I would rather be on Raw."

"Ok that's two Divas now we need one more." Chelsea said

"Wait a minute Chelsea when you moved to Raw in October you didn't trade anyone for you so consider you traded." Karla smiled

"Ok." Chelsea smiled as she held her hand out "Welcome to Smackdown Karla."

"Thank you Chelsea I wish I was here darning a happier time." Karla said shaking her hand

"I know Karla." Chelsea said

"Well at least I won't have to fear for my life now." Karla said "Plus I have my girls over here next week so I'm good." She smiled walking away

"That was better than I thought." Carrie smiled

"Yeah it was." Chelsea said smiling then she frowned "So does Laura really have to give up the Divas Championship for a while and stay off Raw?"

"For her safety." Carrie said sadly

"But that'll mean she'll have to leave Redemption." Chelsea said sadly

"We'll need a fourth member to replace Laura." Carrie said and Chelsea lightened up and smiled

"I got the perfect person." Chelsea smiled happily as she saw Trinity and pulled her over to them "Carrie this is Trinity Farrelly. Trinity this is Carrie Wilson."

"Stephen has a sister?" Carrie asked

"He seriously hasn't told you about me? I'm so kicking his arse later on." Trinity growled

"Trust me Trinity I know how you feel. Torrie told nobody about me in WCW." Carrie said "The only way people heard about me backstage was watching Raw in 99 to 2001 or my half brother Steve (Sting) tell them about me."

"Older siblings." Trinity said rolling her eyes.

"I know right?" Carrie asked

"Anyway Trinity we have a question for you." Chelsea said

"Shoot." Trinity said

"How would you like to be the fourth member of Redemption?" Carrie asked

"The fourth member of Redemption? What about that other girl Laura?" Trinity asked

"Glen is stalking her to the point where she'll have to be off TV for a while plus give up the Divas Championship." Carrie said "If she does that she'll have to leave Redemption and we'll be short one member."

"Well then add me then." Trinity smiled

"Ok welcome to Redemption." Chelsea smiled

"Thank you guys." Trinity smiled

"Anyway down to business Trinity you're in your first singles match against Joslin." Chelsea said

"I can handle her besides I've wanted to get my hands on her for how she's treated you." Trinity growled

"Well you got her tonight." Chelsea said "Ally gets Natalya and Lauren is mine tonight."

"Watch yourselves guys Beth is coming back on Monday so all four Divas of Doom will be here." Carrie said

"We will thanks Carrie." Chelsea said

"Chelsea you and Ally are the Co Raw GM's with John Laurinaitis right?" Trinity asked

"Yeah why?" Chelsea asked

"Give me Beth then if she's a member of the Divas of Doom." Trinity said

"You want Beth you got Beth." Chelsea smirked

"Thank you." Trinity smirked happily as she went and got ready for her match

"Anytime." Chelsea smiled as her and Carrie walked back "Carrie you want a match against Eddie (Primo) or Orlando (Epico)?"

"Give me Orlando and ban his posse from ringside since my backup has matches tonight." Carrie said

"Alright." Chelsea smiled as she changed into an oversized Beavis and Butthead Are You Threating Me? Shirt, Black and White Tripp Pants and a pair of White Converse High Tops.

"What's with the Cornholio shirt?" Carrie asked

"Well those Divas of Doom think they can threaten me well they can't." Chelsea said "And they better watch it or I might go Cornholio on their butts." She said with a laugh

"I would pay you just to do that." Carrie said laughing "So when's your match."

"Right after Stephen's and your match is after mine and Trinity's is before Bryan vs. Paul (Big Show)." Chelsea said

"Alright." Carrie said getting ready for her's "You know Laurinaitis needs to be fired and you need to take over for Raw completely since you and Ally are running things so smoothly over here."

"One thing at a time Carrie don't forget I'm busy focusing on winning the Royal Rumble at number one." Chelsea said reminding her of her plan "As soon as that happens and I go on to win at Wrestlemania then I'll focus on being Raw GM Completely." She said as Ally beat Natalya "One down two to go."

"At least you guys have been getting a break from them on Raw lately." Carrie said

"Yeah Stu has been on Raw lately and Ally has been following him around and Stephen and I have been busy with Tag team matches." Chelsea said

"Too bad the break is ending on Monday." Carrie said

"Unless it's just Beth on Raw." Chelsea said "Don't forget her backup is all here on Smackdown."

"And two out of two Redemption members are on Smackdown and two are on Raw." Carrie said smirking

"Man did you see that guys?" Ally asked as she walked back in

"Yeah we did." Carrie smiled "Nice Job Ally."

"Thanks Carrie." Ally smiled as Chelsea was watching Stephen's match

"Anytime." Carrie smiled as she saw Chelsea watch Stephen's match

"Is she ok?" Ally asked looking at Chelsea as she watched the match

"She's just worried about Stephen." Carrie said "It happened when I first started dating Adam."

"And when I first started dating Stu I worried about him in his matches too." Ally said

"We all worry about our guys." Carrie said "Shows that we really love them."

"Yeah." Ally smiled

"See you guys in a few." Chelsea said as she got up and walked to gorilla and watched the end of Stephen's match which he won with a _Brogue Kick _which she was happy about as she cheered him on as she saw Lauren and paid no attention to her as Stephen was in the back and Chelsea gave him a big hug and kissed him on the cheek as he picked her up "Congratulations Amour." She smiled as she hugged him some more

"Thank you Chelsea Lass." Stephen smiled kissing her on the cheek and she smiled as Lauren walked by them disgusted

"Play Au Revour." Lauren said disgusted as the theme song guy played _Au Revour (DJ Gollum Radio Edit) _by _Cascada _and she walked out to the ring

"She's unlucky I get her out in the ring tonight." Chelsea said smirking as Stephen put her down

"By the way what's with the Beavis and Butthead shirt?" He asked

"It's basically me asking the Divas of Doom are they threating me? Because I will go cornholio on their butts." She said laughing "Play When They Come For Me." She told the theme song guy as he played _When They Come For Me_ by _Linkin Park _"See you in a few Amour." She smiled as she walked to the ring

"And her opponent from Edmonton, Alberta, Canada she is the WWE Women's Champion Chelsea Benoit!" Lillian announced as Chelsea walked to ring and walked in and handed her Women's Championship to the ref and glared at Lauren as the match started.

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Lauren was down Chelsea went to the top rope and did one of her high flying finishers _Flying Star _which is a 450 Splash off the top rope and pinned her and won

"Here is your winner the WWE Women's Champion Chelsea Benoit!" Lillian announced as Chelsea got back up and got her belt handed back to her as she raised it happily as she went to the back

"Congratulations Chelsea Lass." Stephen smiled as Chelsea got in the back and picked her up and hugged her

"Thank you." Chelsea smiled as she hugged him back and Carrie walked past them for her match

"Anytime." Stephen smiled as he put her down and they walked back to her office

"You know I'm kind of worried about next week since we'll be in Vegas and all." Chelsea said as they got back in her office and sat down "And I heard stories about what happens in Vegas and all and…"

"You're worried that we'll both somehow become drunk and get married too soon or something?" Stephen asked and Chelsea nodded her head "Chelsea you don't have to worry about that." He told her "You're still too young to drink anyway and both of us don't party that much right?" He asked and she nodded her head and he hugged her "I'll tell you what how about next week we go straight to our room after the show ok?"

"Ok." Chelsea said as she snuggled in his chest "Wait our room? You want to share a room with me?" She asked turning red

"Did I ask too soon?" Stephen asked as he started to worry

"To be honest yeah." Chelsea said hiding her face in his chest "But if you want me to share a room with you then I will."

"Are you sure?" Stephen asked

"I'm sure." Chelsea smiled as they cuddled together as Carrie won her match and Trinity's match was up next

"Still can't believe Kayla signed my sister." Stephen said laughing

"I'm glad she did." Chelsea smiled "She has my back when I'm on here."

"What about me I have your back." Stephen said

"I'm talking about Divas." Chelsea said "I know you have my back."

"I'll still have your back." Stephen smiled as he cuddled close to her as Trinity beat Joslin.

"Thank you baby." Chelsea smiled as she cuddled closer to him and they saw Stu come on talk bad about Stephen

"It's a wonder you and Ally get along." Stephen said

"We don't let our guys rivalries get in the way of our friendship." Chelsea said as Stu Challenged Stephen for next week "Want me to make the match?"

"You're still in charge until Kayla gets back I don't mind kicking his arse again." Stephen said as Chelsea giggled at that

_Me: Doesn't get any better than that :) And don't worry I'll write that filler Chapter next week (If I have time) Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	7. Chapter 7

_Me: Hey guys here's this weeks Raw Chapter and trust me it's long. It's basicly Chelsea and Ally running the whole show because well John Laurinaitis is an asshole. Anyway I would like to think Whitney3Tears and Miss-RKO for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D :D Now on with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 7 January 16, 2012

"Hey what's Mick doing here?" Ally asked as her and Chelsea were in their office were for Raw

"I don't know." Chelsea said "But I do know that all the Divas minus myself and Carrie are going to be in a battle royal to determine the New Divas Champion." Chelsea said as she looked as the Divas Championship that Laura gave up earlier today before going to the hotel before Glen showed up

"Who do you think will win the title tonight?" Ally asked

"Honestly I'm hoping it's you or Trinity so the title can stay in Redemption." Chelsea said "But it doesn't really matter to me really as long as nobody from the Divas of Doom get it." She smiled as Mick said he was going to be in the Rumble "Well then Mick I'll be looking forward to seeing you there." She said smirking

"Chelsea can we mute the TV Vickie just came on." Ally said covering her ears as Chelsea muted the TV "Thank you." She said in relief

"Anytime." Chelsea smiled "So when are we going to announce Trinity as the newest member of Redemption?"

"How about after her match with Beth." Ally suggested

"Alright." Chelsea smiled "We'll do that." She said getting on her iPad "Hey what's going on out there now?"

"Nick (Dolph Ziggler) is running his mouth still." Ally said "It's safe to turn up Carrie is out." She said as _Lights Out _by _Breaking Benjamin _played throughout the arena and Carrie came out with Audrey behind her

"She's got back up from what I see." Chelsea smiled as she turned up the TV and they were laughing at what Carrie was saying about Nick and John Laurinaitis

"And apparently we're the best GM's ever." Ally said blushing

"Yeah we are." Chelsea said as John Laurinaitis was out there

"That's our Cue let's go." Ally said as her and Chelsea got up

"I was in a middle of an Angry Birds game too." Chelsea said as they walked to the ring

"Were you winning?" Ally asked

"Yeah I was." Chelsea smiled as they grabbed Mic's and walked to the Stage

"Hold on hold on." Ally said smiling from behind John "Allow us to introduce ourselves we're the co GM's of Raw. I'm Ally Barrett and she's Chelsea Benoit."

"Decided to go by Ally Barrett now?" Chelsea asked with a Microphone

"Yeah sounds catchy?" Ally asked

"Yeah it does." Chelsea smiled "Anyway John 'Go jump off a cliff' Laurinaitis keeps forgetting about Ally and I being the co GM's of Raw with him that he keeps making decisions without our consent."

"So we're here to let you guys know that Mick Foley will be in the Royal Rumble!" Ally smiled happily

"So enjoy tonight everyone." Chelsea smiled as John walked past them and Vickie was screaming in the ring as her and Nick left and so did Mick and Ally and Chelsea walked to the ring and stood next to Audrey as _This Is War _by _Nickelback_ played and Carrie's tag team partner Brandon Hall came out and got in the ring and stood next to Carrie as Orlando's and Eddie's theme and they came out with Milena (Rosa Mendez)

"Carrie and Brandon putting the tag team titles on the line tonight?" Audrey asked

"Yeah." Chelsea said as Justin did the introductions and the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

The two legal people in the ring were Eddie and Brandon and when the ref looked Brandon secretly tagged in Carrie and went on the ropes and did his finisher _Hands Held High _which is a closeline from the second rope. After he hit that and Eddie was still up a little bit he turned around and Carrie speared him and pinned him and won

"Here are your winners and still the WWE Tag team Champions Brandon Hall and Carrie Wilson!" Justin announced as Carrie and Brandon got their belts handed back to them and Chelsea and Ally cheered them on before going to the back

"Ok Carrie and Brandon kept the titles without any of John Laurinaitis's tricks what should we do now?" Ally asked as they were in the back and they just got back to their office

"I have no idea." Chelsea said as she got back on her iPad and played Angry Birds again

"Laurinaitis isn't doing anything stupid as far as I know." Ally said as Caylee Warner was at the door

"What's up Caylee?" Chelsea asked

"You guys taking over for Kayla again this week?" Caylee asked

"Yeah?" Ally asked

"And the WWE Championship is vacated because of what Paul did to my sister on accident right?" Caylee asked

"Yep." Chelsea said

"Put me in a rivalry with Brian for it it's his fault that Brooke had to give it up." Caylee growled

"A younger sister seeking revenge nice." Chelsea smiled "You're in the rivalry."

"Oh Karla wants one of you out by Gorilla." Caylee said "She has a plan to keep the US title out of Vickie's stable."

"Oh yeah Karla still has her rematch claws for it." Chelsea said "Well in that case I'll go. Ally keep things running back here."

"Got it." Ally said as Chelsea followed Caylee as they met up with Matt, Karla and the third member of Starpower Adrianna

"All three of you are watching Matt's back?" Chelsea asked

"Unlike Nick Jake (Jack Swagger) Has both Vickie and his sister Lindsay you can never be too careful." Adrianna said

"Agreed." Chelsea smiled nodding her head as Jake's theme played throughout the arena "Well let's go guys." She said as everyone started walking towards the ring "Matt you shouldn't be competing though I just got your medical reports and it says you're not medically cleared."

"I don't care Chelsea I'm defending my title tonight." Matt said as they were at Gorilla and his theme played and he walked out

"Besides Laurinaitis would get the blame if he gets hurt more not you and Ally." Karla said as her and the rest of Starpower followed him

"He deserves it." Chelsea said as she got on her Droid and played more Angry Birds

"Ally told me I'd find you here." Stephen smiled as he stood next to her

"Hey when did you get here?" Chelsea asked as she hugged him

"Just a few minutes ago." He said as he hugged her back "So waiting on who's going to win?"

"Yeah." Chelsea said as Jake pinned Matt and won "Crap!" She growled as they saw Karla with a Microphone

"Hold on a minute Swagger!" Karla yelled "Don't forget I have a rematch claws for the US title and I'm cashing it in right now! If one of the Raw GM's back there that have any sense they'll let me!"

"I'll be right back." Chelsea smiled as she walked on stage with a mic "Karla lucky for you my name is NOT John Laurinaitis and I have some sense so Jack you're defending your belt in a no DQ match! Vickie and Lindsay to the back and ring the bell!" She smirked as she went to the back and stood next to Stephen

"You basically just fed the poor fella to Starpower and Matt." Stephen said

"So?" Chelsea asked as she smiled and Stephen hugged her and kissed her head

"You're silly." Stephen smiled

"I'm a genius." Chelsea smiled hugging him back then getting out her Droid and tweeting John

_ChelseaBenoit4Real JohnCena- I avenged ZackRyder for you by making RealJackSwagger defend his US title against KarlaWilson._

_JohnCena ChelseaBenoit4Real- I owe you so much but I need a favor. Give me RealJackSwagger tonight_

_ChelseaBenoit4Real JohnCena- You got him!_

"I think you're starting to like Twitter." Stephen said

"No still hate it." Chelsea said "You know I only tweet darning Raw, Friday when Smackdown is on and on the weekends."

"I know." Stephen said as _Justice _by _Rev Theory _played throughout the arena

"Guess Karla won back the US title." Chelsea smiled as her and Stephen walked back to her office and Chelsea got a text from Ally

_Don't go to our office I have Stu with me and I know you have Stephen with you –Ally_

_Let me get my iPad at least-Chelsea_

"We'll stop at my office first then go to your locker room but I would advise you not to go in since Stu is in there." Chelsea said as she was at her office and walked in and saw Ally on Stu's lap "Hey guys." She smiled as she got her iPad and stuff as she left

"You didn't have to get your stuff." Stephen said as they walked to his locker room

"It's Ally and Stu you know how those guys are." Chelsea said as her and Stephen walked in his locker room and Chelsea sat down on the couch and got on her iPad and started playing more Angry Birds and Stephen went to the bathroom to change to his ring gear

"I know." Stephen said as he changed some more "They didn't even go slow when they first started dating."

"Seriously?" Chelsea asked as she started giggling "They must have a huge Physical attraction then."

"They do." Stephen said as he came out wearing his ring gear and sat next to Chelsea and put his arm around her and pulled her close to him "But you can't underestimate their all around love for one another."

"I won't." Chelsea smiled as she cuddled close to Stephen "Like I won't ever underestimate our love for each other." She smiled as Trinity's match was up next "Oh I'll be right back." She said kissing his cheek and getting up and meeting up with Ally and Carrie "Ready girls?"

"Oh yeah." Carrie smiled as they got to Gorilla and watched the end of Trinity's match which Trinity hit Beth with _Trinity's Curse _which is a Fallaway Slam and she pinned her and won

"Here is your winner Trinity!" Justin announced as Trinity celebrated in the ring

"Let's go." Chelsea smiled as the three Redemption members walked out on the stage "Congratulations Trinity." She smiled

"Hey Beth you and the rest of the Divas of Doom think we're broken because Kane made Laura give up the WWE Divas Championship and leave Redemption you're sadly mistaken." Carrie said

"Because we have a new member." Ally smiled

"In fact Beth the newest member of Redemption just kicked your ass." Carrie smirked

"That's right because the newest member of Redemption is none other than the Irish Nightmare Trinity!" Chelsea smiled happily as the crowd cheered big time as Ally walked to the ring as Trinity and Beth stayed in as the rest of the Divas walked to the ring for the battle royal and Carrie and Chelsea stood there and watched

_**FF Towards the End**_

The last four Divas in the ring were Ally, Trinity, Taylor and Lindsay and when Lindsay was leaning against the ropes Ally ran towards her and speared her eliminating her but she also eliminated herself at the same time

"It was worth it Hager." Ally growled as she walked up to the stage to meet up with Carrie and Chelsea

"So now it's Trinity vs. a Bella." Chelsea said

"Ally why did you eliminate yourself as well?" Carrie asked

"Wasn't thinking." Ally said as _Taking You Down _by _Egypt Central _played and they knew who had that that theme

"Here is your winner and the NEW WWE Divas Champion Trinity!" Justin announced as Trinity held up the belt happily as Carrie, Chelsea and Ally went down to the ring and celebrated with her for a bit before going to the back with her.

"I can't believe I'm the Divas Champion now." Trinity smiled happily looking at her belt as they were in the back "I haven't even been here a month yet and I won it."

"Well believe it because you did." Chelsea smiled hugging her "Congratulations."

"Thank you so much guys." Trinity smiled hugging Chelsea back

"Congratulations Trinity." Stephen smiled as he walked up to the four members of Redemption

"Thank you so much Stephen." Trinity smiled holding her belt on her shoulder "I can't believe I'm the Divas Champion now."

"Believe it." Chelsea smiled as Ron and Kiki went past them "Ally, Stephen stay here this could get bad."

"You think?" Stephen asked pointing at Stu

"Shut up Farrelly!" Stu growled as his theme played and he walked to the ring and Carrie and Chelsea held back Stephen

"You can't hold me back forever." Stephen growled

"We know." Carrie get ready for your match Trinity go as her back up

"Stephen Ally and I are part of Redemption she's married to Stu and we're not asking you to like him we're asking you to tolerate him." Chelsea said

"I can but he continues to spew nonsense." Stephen said

"We'll talk later." Chelsea mumbled as they all three laughed at the segment the Mike and Danica came out and they along with Stu got the better of Ron and Kiki

"Play my theme." Stephen growled as his theme played and he went out

"Man I don't remember doing this much GM work." Ally said holding her head

"Me either but it's our job." Chelsea said as Stu, Danica and Mike got out of the ring "Hey play What You Want will ya?" Chelsea asked the theme song guy as he played _What You Want (Elder Jespseon Remix) _by _Evanescence _and her and Ally walked out on stage "Hold on guys hold on." She said "Now the Royal Rumble is just two weeks away."

"And John Laurinaitis is boring and nobody gives a damn about him we'll settle this." Ally said smiling

"You see the Royal Rumble is every man for himself. So let's give the fans a sneak peek." Chelsea said smiling "We're going to have a four man over the top rope battle royal with the four of you facing each other right now!" She said smiling "And next week Danica and Kiki will face off one on one now ring the bell." She said as the bell rang and her and Ally went to the back

"Man I'm tired." Ally said yawning "Usually I just make a match or two and I follow Stu around or just wrestle and follow Stu around but this is too much."

"Hey I've been doing most of the work tonight." Chelsea said

"You didn't even have a match tonight." Ally said yawning again as Stu got eliminated

"No but I got a feeling I'm going to have to make someone tap out badly tonight though." Chelsea said as Ron eliminated both Mike and Stephen "He only one because Lil Jimmy helped him." She said and her and Ally burst out laughing

"Hey Redemption." Kiki said walking over to them

"What's up Kiki?" Ally asked yawning some more

"I just want to think you for looking out after my brother and I since John Laurinaitis won't." Kiki smiled "I was wrong about you guys."

"Anytime Kiki that's what Redemption is all about. Doing what's right." Chelsea said smiling

"Keep up the good work and if you need back up let me know and I'll be glad to help out." Kiki smiled walking away

"Wow Kiki changed big time from over the summer." Chelsea smiled

"Yeah." Ally said yawning big time

"You tired Sweetheart?" Stu asked as he walked over to them and Ally nodded her head

"You guys can leave I can take over." Chelsea smiled

"Alright. We'll see you tomorrow Chelsea." Stu said "Tell Stephen I won't go easy on him." He said picking up Ally and they walked away

"I hope Stephen kicks your ass." Chelsea mumbled to herself as she went up to Stephen and hugged him "Sorry you lost."

"It's ok Chelsea Lass it's just one loss." Stephen smiled hugging her back

"Ok." She said as they walked back to his locker room "Hey want to grab something to eat after the show? I forgot to eat before I showed up plus we can spend more time together."

"Sure." Stephen smiled as they made it back to his locker room and Chelsea laid on the couch as Stephen went to the bathroom and changed out of his gear and into street clothes

"We can leave after Carrie's 6 Person tag team match her's is the last person's on the card." Chelsea said

"Ok." Stephen said as he changed some more and Chelsea watched the match as it started "Why do I have a feeling this won't end well?" She asked herself as she watched it some more and Stephen came out of the bathroom and sat next to Chelsea and pulled her close to him and she cuddled close to him as they watched the match some more

"What is Uncle Chris doing?" Chelsea asked after a few minutes as Chris left to the back

"Don't ask me." Stephen said as Mick knocked on their door

"What's up Mick?" Chelsea asked

"Chelsea is it ok if I replace Chris in that match?" Mick asked

"Of course go ahead." Chelsea smiled

"Thank you I owe you so much already." Mick smiled

"It's nothing Mick I'm just doing what's right because Laurinaitis sucks at being GM." Chelsea said as Mick chuckled

"Well thanks again Chelsea." Mick smiled as he walked off

"Must be tired undoing John's mess sometimes huh?" Stephen asked

"Not really Ally is more worn out than me." Chelsea said with a smile as Mick came out and said that Chelsea gave him permission to be out in the match

"I think that's why Laura and Carrie named both you and Ally the Co GM's of Raw." Stephen said

"Yeah." Chelsea said smiling "Because Ally is still a Smackdown Superstar and when Stu isn't here she's not here and I'm a Raw Superstar so I'm stuck here."

"Why don't you switch back over to Smackdown?" Stephen asked

"I want to but everyone needs me on Raw more. Plus I'm on Smackdown for the time being since Ally and I are taking over for Kayla in being the Smackdown GM's." Chelsea said

"By the way don't tell Kayla that Ally got worn out tonight or she would freak out." Stephen said laughing

"Don't worry I won't." Chelsea said giggling as Carrie and Mick won the match and Laurinaitis came out and said that he did not give Mick Permission to be in the match "Be right back." She growled as she got up

"Don't do anything rash." Stephen said and Chelsea stood there for a second then got on his lap and kissed him for a second

"Can't promise that Amour." Chelsea whispered softly as she got up and walked to the ring and watch Carrie yell at him then throw the Mic at him then walk to the back "This isn't turning out good."

"Bet you it'll get worse." Carrie said as they watched John and Mick in the ring

"By the way I just kissed Stephen." Chelsea said

"You did?" Carrie asked as she smiled

"Yeah I don't know what got over me though." Chelsea said as she blushed

"What did Stephen say?" Carrie asked as she smiled more

"Left him speechless." Chelsea smiled as they watched what was going on in the ring "Oh oh Laurinaitis is pissed."

"Who cares?" Carrie asked as she laughed and Mick talked and John admitted that he was going to Screw over Carrie at the Rumble and Chelsea turned red

"Play Trip the Darkness NOW!" Chelsea yelled as the theme song guy played _Trip the Darkness _by _Lacuna Coil _and Chelsea walked out to the ring angrily then got in it and grabbed the Microphone from John and started to say something then bashed his head with it then when he was down she put him in the _Crippler Crossface _until he was tapping (Which didn't take that long) then when she felt like she broke his arm she went to the top rope and did a _Diving Headbutt _on it and heard him scream in pain more and she smirked and grabbed a microphone and looked down at him

"You know something Laurinaitis?" Chelsea asked "I'm sick and tired of the way you run things around here! There's a reason why Ally Barrett and I are in charge with you around here so we can undo the damage that you cause the Superstars and Divas around here! Now I may not be able to remove you from being the special guest referee from the World Heavyweight Championship match at the Royal Rumble but I can and will increase Carrie Wilson's chances of retaining her title. You see the lovely Audrey Dunn will be the Special guest enforcer." She said and the fans cheered for her big time "And Redemption along with our Advisor Ashley Batten and Starpower will be the special guest lumber jills!" She said and the fans cheered for her big time again "See you next week." She growled as she dropped the Microphone and went to the back

"Chelsea are you ok what's gotten into you?" Carrie asked as she got to the back

"What's gotten into me? Carrie the guy just said that he was going to screw you out of the World Heavyweight Championship at the Rumble he's doing more harm than good he has to be stopped." Chelsea said taking a couple of deep breaths "I guess I snapped huh?" She asked as she softly smiled

"Yeah." Carrie said "You do realize that with John Laurinaitis snapping as well you're in for it next week right?"

"I got Redemption backing me up right?" Chelsea asked as she smiled more

"Yeah plus you got Stephen backing you up too." Carrie said smiling

"See you next week." Chelsea smiled as she walked back to Stephen's locker room

"You're in so much trouble next week." Stephen said chuckling

"I know." Chelsea said smiling as she got next to him "You would have done the same thing." She smiled as she playfully pushed him "Admit it."

"I would." Stephen smiled as they got up "By the way what was up with the kiss? I thought you wanted it to be special."

"I did but I didn't want you to follow after me and stop me from doing that to Laurinaitis." Chelsea said

"You left me frozen for 5 minutes." Stephen said laughing

"Glad I did." Chelsea said smiling "But at least I can kiss you now. Just don't tell Uncle Chris."

"Don't tell Uncle Chris what?" Chris asked as he walked by

"What I got you for your birthday." Chelsea said smiling

"Uh huh my birthday isn't until November Lil Benoit." Chris said "Now what are you hiding from me?"

"Come on Uncle Chris do I really have to tell you?" Chelsea asked

"Yes." Chris said smiling and crossing his arms

"Ok Stephen and I are sharing a room tomorrow night." Chelsea said

"Ok Ewwwww I did not want to know about that!" Chris yelled covering his ears

"We're not going to do anything." Chelsea said "Geez you're the biggest perv I've ever met Uncle Chris

"Hey you're fault for keeping secrets from me." He said as he hugged her "See you next week kiddo." He said as he left

"Now we can leave too I'm starving." Chelsea smiled as her and Stephen walked out of the locker room

"Hold on." Stephen smiled as Chelsea stopped

"Yeah?" Chelsea asked as Stephen kissed her for a minute then gently broke it

"I love you." He smiled at her softly

"I love you too." She smiled back as they left the arena together

_Me: Awesome they kissed! :D :D Not once but twice :D (Well Chelsea Kissed Sheamus and Sheamus kissed Chelsea but same thing) Anyway what will happen next week on Raw when Laurinaitis wants his revenge? Read and Review Everyone :D :D and sorry if the Chapter is really long again_


	8. Chapter 8

_Me: Hey guys heres this weeks Smackdown Chapter :D :D Not much here except Chelsea watching Sheamus's back and Chelsea and Ally taking over for Kayla again this week :D :D Anyway I would like to think Whitney3Tears, Miss-RKO, MusicIsLife2 and Pinaprincesa for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D :D Now on with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 8 January 20, 2012 (January 17, 2012)

"Ha ha Natalya got what she was asking for." Chelsea smirked as her and Ally were in their office for Smackdown once again taking over for Kayla who was out with Randy.

"Yeah she did." Ally said smirking as they watched Trinity's match on Superstars against Natalya

"Sucks that Trinity had to compete on Superstars this week." Chelsea said as she was playing with the roulette wheel that they were going to use for Smackdown tonight

"I know." Ally said "Hey did you hear that Natalya and her posse minus Beth are complaining for not being in the battle royal last night?"

"They're fault they didn't show up." Chelsea said as Karla came in

"Hey guys." Karla smiled

"What's up Karla?" Chelsea asked

"I'm dying to have a match tonight." Karla smiled "Ever since I got the US title back I've been fired up."

"I know how you feel." Chelsea smiled "When I held the tag team title belts with Carrie in addition to my Women's Championship I felt invincible."

"I'm feeling exactly that right now so let me spin the wheel and…but first let me watch this Caylee told me that she was going to start her feud with Bryan tonight." Karla said sitting down and watching the segment

"Caylee not liking Bryan?" Ally asked laughing

"Hey if Megan's Boyfriend put her in harm's way like Bryan did Brooke then I would be the same way." Chelsea said

"I thought Megan didn't have a boyfriend." Ally said

"You know what I mean." Chelsea said as the fans Booed Bryan then Caylee ran out and attacked Bryan with a chair then hit him again then yelled at him then went to the back

"Alright Caylee!" Karla smiled happily "Now about my match." She smiled as Cody barged in with Lindsay and Chelsea and Karla held back Ally

"Rhodes just spin and get it over with." Ally growled as he spun the wheel and it landed on 'Pick Your Opponent' and Cody smirked

"I pick the Gold Mine from Raw." Cody said smirking as he pointed at Karla

"Bring it on Rhodes." Karla smirked as Cody and Lindsay walked away and Karla got up "Sucks I didn't get to spin."

"At least you get to fight tonight." Chelsea smiled

"Better get backup knowing Lindsay." Ally said

"Ok." Karla said as she left

"Man this is going to be a long night." Ally said sitting back "We have no matches just run the show for Kayla. By the way when will she be back?"

"When Randy comes back from what she's told me." Chelsea said "Besides Kayla deserves a break."

"Hope she's not like Adrienne and take a break and not come back and let her show be run by someone who is a total tool and is boring." Ally said

"Trust me knowing Kayla that'll be untrue." Chelsea said as Karla won the match

"Let's hope so because we have enough of the Executive Vice President of Talent Relations and the Co Interim General Manger of Raw Mr. John Laurinaitis on Raw." Ally said "Wow that's a mouthful."

"Yeah it is." Chelsea said laughing as Eddie and Orlando beat the Uso's

"Well going to hang out with Stu before his match." Ally smiled as she got up and left

"I'll just have some Chelsea time then." Chelsea smiled as she got on her iPad and played a game of Angry Birds. "Yes Big Brother Bird." She smiled as she played some more not looking up when someone walked in "I rule one more level until the boss level then…" She started to say until someone gently cleared their throat and Chelsea looked up

"You're supposed to be the best GM ever and yet you're playing games?" Stephen asked as he joked around with her "Do I need to take your iPad from you?"

"Anything but that." Chelsea said giggling hugging her iPad

"I've been standing here for a whole two minutes and you didn't noticed when I walked in. I'm kind of hurt right now." Stephen joked some more and Chelsea ran up to hug him

"I'm sorry I'm sorry." Chelsea said hugging him tightly

"Well…ok I forgive you but only because I love you." Stephen said smiling "And if you let me spin the wheel."

"Alright." Chelsea smiled as Stephen spun the wheel and it landed on 'Tables match' "Ouch." She said

"I'll be ok." Stephen said putting an arm around her "How about you come to ringside with me tonight."

"I can't because Ally will be out there with Stu." Chelsea said as she saw Trinity walk in "Trinity can you do me a favor?"

"Anything." Trinity smiled

"Take over for me back here while I'm out there with your brother ok?" Chelsea asked

"Ok." Trinity smiled as she sat on the couch as Stephen and Chelsea left

"Better call Ally." Chelsea said getting her droid and calling Ally

"_Hello?" _Ally Giggled

"Our guys are in a tables match." Chelsea said and she heard Stu freak out in the background and put it on speaker

"_We'll be out there." _Ally said

"_Stephen told her to say it's a tables match!" _Stu yelled from the background

"Stu Stephen spun the wheel both Trinity and I can vouch for him we'll see you and Ally out there." Chelsea said hanging up "Again Ally and I are in Redemption. You and Stu need to get along."

"I understand but I did nothing this time it was all him." Stephen said

"I know baby I know but both of you need to get along with each other." Chelsea said

"I will when he does." Stephen said

"You got to sooner or later." Chelsea said as she hugged him and he picked her up and hugged her and they kissed "Good luck."

"Thank you." Stephen smiled as he put her down and his theme played and they walked out

"The following contest is a tables match the only way to win is to put your opponent through a table introducing first being accompanied to the ring by the WWE Women's Champion Chelsea Benoit from Dublin, Ireland the Great White Sheamus!" Lillian announced as they walked to the ring and when they got in it Chelsea stood there as Stephen did his poses then they waited for Stu

"And his opponent accompanied to the ring by Ally Barrett from Manchester, England Wade Barrett!" Lillian announced as Stu's theme played and he and Ally came out and walked to the ring and when they were in there Ally and Chelsea got out as Stephen attacked Stu then the match Started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Stu was in position Stephen was about to hit the _Celtic Cross _on him but then Yurvaj came out and distracted Stephen allowing Stu to get out of it and put Stephen through a table and win the match

"Here is your winner Wade Barrett!" Lillian announced as Stu celebrated his win

"Go with Stu to the back I'll handle things out here." Chelsea whispered and Ally nodded her head and followed Stu and Chelsea went and got a Steel chair and while Yurvaj was putting a table in a corner Chelsea got up on the top rope and flew and hit him with the chair somehow knocking him out

"_It's a Miracle." _Chelsea thought impressed as Stephen got up and Yurvaj got up too and Stephen put him through a table and Chelsea smirked as she went to the back with him.

"You sure look out for me don't ya?" Stephen asked as they were in the back

"I can't help it I'm starting to worry about you Stephen." Chelsea said hugging him

"All I ask is that you don't get hurt ok?" Stephen asked hugging her back

"Ok baby." Chelsea said "Hey I'll go get ready and finish running the show and you do what you have to do then we'll meet in my office to go to the Hotel alright?"

"Sounds like a plan." Stephen smiled at her as they went their seperate ways.

_Me: Now that's what I call true love. Chelsea will do anything for Sheamus and I'm sure he'll do the same for her. Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	9. Chapter 9

_Me: SURPRISE! :D :D A Double Update :D :D For those who don't know what a double update is it's when I update two Chapters at the same time :D :D I thought I would do this for this story because well I love you guys and that it's a filler Chapter but you get to know more about Chelsea and there's some Sheamus/Chelsea Fluff here and a whole lot of it ^.^ Enjoy Everyone :D :D_

Chapter 9 January 17, 2012

After Smackdown was over Chelsea and Stephen got ready and went straight to their room but Chelsea was still nervous.

"Are you ok?" Stephen asked as they were walking to their room

"Yeah." Chelsea said with a hint of nervousness in her voice

"Still nervous?" Stephen asked and Chelsea nodded her head "Chelsea its ok we don't have to share a room if you don't want to."

"I do it's just the first time I'm staying the night with you just the two of us." Chelsea said blushing "It'll be you and me alone and…"

"Don't worry I won't force you to do anything you don't want to ok?" Stephen asked softly hugging her

"Ok Amour." Chelsea said as they made it to their room and they walked inside "So what do you want to do now?"

"I don't know actually." Stephen said as they put their bags down

"Well you being the last person standing tonight was pretty awesome." Chelsea smiled referring to when the WWE Championship match got out of control and everyone was eliminating each other and Stephen was the last person standing in the ring

"Thank you Chelsea Lass." Stephen smiled hugging her "Heard that you made a fatal four way steel cage for the Royal Rumble."

"Yep Bryan vs. Mark vs. Paul vs. Caylee." Chelsea smiled

"Are you sure that's a good idea adding Caylee to that match I mean she could suffer the same fate as Brooke." Stephen said sounding worried

"I told her that but she wouldn't listen she just said put me in the match." Chelsea said as they sat down on the bed "I told her have Karla, Adrianna and Matt train you as much as possible."

"Let's hope their training works." Stephen said

"I'm hoping so too." Chelsea said "Stephen?"

"Yes Chelsea?" He asked

"Just because you were the last person standing tonight doesn't mean you'll be the last person standing at the Rumble." Chelsea smirked and Stephen glared at her for a second then smiled and tickled her "Hey no fair how did you know I was ticklish?" She asked in between laughs

"You're sister Megan told me darning Christmas time." Stephen smiled as he tickled her some more

"I'll get her." Chelsea laughed as she somehow got up and tackled Stephen gently on the bed "Got you." She smirked

"Only because I let ya." Stephen said pulling her into a hug

"Uh huh." Chelsea said not believing him then smiling as she hugged him "Man no interruptions tonight we could hold each other for a long time."

"That we could huh?" Stephen asked hugging her some more

"Yeah." Chelsea smiled "You know I like it when you hold me makes me feel happy and safe."

"I'm glad I could make you feel that way." Stephen smiled as he hugged her some more

"Thank you." Chelsea smiled as she snuggled in his chest for a few "Hey you want to get in our night clothes?"

"If you want we're not going anywhere tonight." Stephen smiled as he got up and got his bag "You want to change in the bathroom or should I?"

"You can I have bad timing." Chelsea said softly as Stephen kissed her forehead

"Alright and we'll talk about the bad timing thing as soon as we change." He said as he went into the bathroom

"Ok." Chelsea giggled as she got in her bag and got an extra large Happy Bunny Kind Of Evil T Shirt and a pair of Black and Red Plaid PJ pants and put them on then closed her eyes as Stephen came out "Ok please tell me you're in a pair of Pajama pants or something." She said trying not to laugh

"I am don't worry." Stephen smiled sitting next to her and putting his arm around her "What happened that made you ask me that."

"My brother that's all I'm saying." Chelsea said giggling

"Big brothers are like that." Stephen said smiling

"It's not funny." Chelsea giggled some more as she hid her face in his chest and hugged him again "I love you."

"I love you too Chelsea." Stephen smiled softly hugging her back

"Hey want to talk?" Chelsea asked

"About what?" Stephen asked

"I don't know just about ourselves." Chelsea smiled as her and Stephen moved up on the bed and laid down next to each other and Chelsea cuddled in his chest

"Well since you suggested it you start then." Stephen smiled

"Come on." Chelsea laughed hiding her face in his chest again

"Come on I want to know a little bit more about you." Stephen smiled at her

"Well ok." Chelsea smiled shyly "Where to begin?...Well when I was growing up before…well you know what happened I had 3 siblings which I was the oldest." She said "When dad was in WCW and divorced mom I was scared and thought he didn't love David, Megan and I anymore."

"You really thought that?" Stephen asked

"I was 6 you can't blame me for thinking that way." Chelsea said giggling "Dad said that he'll always love us though. When dad was off work he always spent time with us so you can say that I was really close to my family."

"Sounds like you were." Stephen said

"I was. I also traveled with them when dad wrestled." Chelsea smiled "He just like Dynamite Kid was his inspiration to get into wrestling my dad was my biggest inspiration to get into wrestling. So one day when dad was talking to mom and Nancy I went up to him and told him 'Dad I want to be just like you when I grow up' and he was the only one who took me seriously. So he told me 'Chelsea I'll train you but it won't be easy.' I told him let's do it and he started training me. I even trained in the dungeon."

"Tell me Chelsea Lass when did you start training to be a wrestler?" Stephen asked

"Since I was 10." Chelsea smiled "I had Stu Hart train me before he died." She smiled

"So you trained in the Legendary Hart Dungeon when you were 10?" Stephen asked

"When I was 11 actually that's when I met Joslin." Chelsea said "As you know her and I were best friends before she joined the Divas of Doom."

"How were you two able to train in the dungeon at such a young age?" Stephen asked

"Joslin is part of the Hart Family and Stu saw dad in me and he was right." Chelsea said smiling "Right before Stu died Joslin and I graduated from the Dungeon together."

"No wonder you're so tough." Stephen smiled

"Thanks." Chelsea said blushing "After I trained in the dungeon both Dad and Eddie trained me for a while until Eddie died."

"What happened after Eddie died?" Stephen asked

"Then it was just dad and Uncle Chris who trained me for a while until…until…"Chelsea tried to say but she started shaking and trying not to cry

"You don't have to finish that part Lass." Stephen said hugging her tightly

"Thank you." Chelsea said hugging him "You know after what happened my family didn't want me to wrestle anymore because of what happened."

"How did you manage to get away with getting into the WWE?" Stephen asked

"I wanted to keep my dad's legacy alive anyway I could." Chelsea said "So I kept training to be in the WWE No matter what and when I finally was able to be in WWE but I couldn't use the Benoit name sadly."

"Then after a while you could because you being a part of Redemption and everything right?" Stephen asked

"Yeah and I feel good about it because now I can carry on my dad's legacy the right way." Chelsea smiled

"That's good." Stephen smiled hugging her

"It is." Chelsea smiled "Tell me a little bit about you."

"Well I was made fun of growing up." Stephen said with a laugh

"You were? How come?" Chelsea asked

"Chelsea haven't you noticed I have red hair and I'm pale." Stephen said laughing some more

"So nothing's wrong with that well to me anyway." Chelsea smiled as she laid her head on his chest "I love you just the way you were in fact." She said blushing "I think that you look pretty attractive."

"You really think that?" Stephen asked

"I do." Chelsea smiled hugging him as she turned redder

"I'm going to be honest I find you pretty hot." Stephen smiled hugging her back

"Really? Me hot?" Chelsea asked as she turned redder

"Of course." Stephen smiled more and Chelsea turned really red and hid her face in his chest again "You're really the shy one aren't ya?" He asked as he chuckled

"I can't help it you make me nervous." Chelsea said as she faced him and stayed red and Stephen just smiled as he softly kissed her and after a minute Chelsea calmed down and kissed him back then after a minute more Chelsea's instincts kicked in and licked Stephen's bottom lip and turned the kiss passionate as he pulled her really close and after a few they broke the kiss and smiled at each other

"Wow." Was all Chelsea whispered as she smiled "That was the best kiss I've ever had in my life. And you're the only guy I've ever kiss."

"Well that was the best kiss I've ever had." Stephen smiled as he kissed her softly again "I would kiss you longer but I don't want to go really far with you yet until you're ready."

"You're so sweet." Chelsea smiled as she kissed him back "Can we go to sleep? I'm tired."

"Ok." Stephen smiled as he turned off the light and pulled her close as they cuddled close to each other "I love you Chelsea."

"I love you too Stephen." Chelsea smiled softly as she cuddled in his chest and fell asleep

_Me: Yet another sweet moment with Sheamus and Chelsea :D :D Well a collection in this Chapter anyway :D Read and Review Everyone :D_


	10. Chapter 10

_Me: Hey guys here is the next Chapter sorry if it sucks but I'm half asleep right now and got half a headache but I wanted to get this up for you guys :D Anyway I would like to think Whitney3Tears, Pinaprincesa and Miss-RKO for reviewing the Last Chapter :D :D I would like to think Miss-RKO for reviewing the Chapter before the last one and Krazy13 for adding this story to their alerts :D :D You guys rock :D :D Now on with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 10 January 23, 2012

"So far so good." Ally smiled as her and Chelsea were watching Raw in their office

"Yep Carrie's out there and John's not." Chelsea giggled as Carrie showed what Chelsea did to him last week

"By the way please don't do anything like you did last week." Ally begged as Carrie called out Laurinaitis

"I'll try not but Carrie did say stay back here as she called him out until she gave the signal so I guess we're stuck back here." Chelsea said

"Yeah." Ally said as John Cena went to the ring and stopped Carrie "What the hell is Cena doing?"

"No freaking Idea." Chelsea growled as they had to censor Carrie as they both laughed

"John 'Go Fuck Yourself' Laurinaitis." Ally said laughing

"Carrie is a genus and I'm pretty sure that's not PG." Chelsea said as she laughed and John walked out with a Shoulder Brace on

"Too bad we're stuck back here." Ally said as Carrie threw up the signal

"Not anymore let's go." Chelsea said as her and Ally walked to the ring and got Mic's and walked on Staged "Hey Laurinaitis? Remember last week? Don't make me remind the fans without Video footage." She smirked at John as he slowly backed away "Anyway John's matches tonight stand but his situpition with Cena doesn't so Cena you want to interfere in the Kane/Zack Ryder match tonight go right ahead." She smirked as her and Ally walked to ringside and stood down as Vickie, Nick, Jake and Lindsay made their entrances then John walked down to the ring and sat next to King

"Oh Great." Ally Growned

"Pay no attention to him." Chelsea groaned as the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Nick was down Carrie went on the top rope and got ready to use _Destinybreaker _but Laurinaitis got on the apron and told Carrie to get down

"Stay on Carrie!" Chelsea yelled as she used all her strength and pulled him down as Carrie used _Destinybreaker _on Nick and pinned him and won.

"Here are your winners John Cena and Carrie Wilson!" Justin announced as Carrie got a Microphone and smirked

"Hey Laurinaitis how about for once you become a WWE Superstar and go one on one with me." Carrie Smirked as John got a Microphone

"I…accept." John smirked as he went to the back

"_Did he really just accept the match?" _Chelsea thought as he went to the back then her and Ally did along with Carrie

"Carrie are you really going to face an injured man?" Ally asked as they were in the back

"Yeah he screwed me for the last time." Carrie growled

"I'm so proud of you." Ally smiled as she hugged Carrie "I bet Adam would be too."

"It is Adam after all." Carrie giggled as she hugged Ally back

"Not going to talk AGAIN? Uncle Chris?" Chelsea asked as Chris walked past them

"You don't know that Lil Benoit." Chris said rolling his eyes at Chelsea

"Please 3 weeks without talking I think I know that." Chelsea said rolling her eyes

"I'm going to." Chris smirked as he walked to the ring

"Prove me wrong Uncle Chris Prove me wrong!" Chelsea yelled as she went back to her office and watched the segment and after a few minutes he talked "Well he did prove me wrong." She said softly in shock as she saw a commercial for a Rumble and it showed the numbers and it showed that three divas entered the Rumble but one won it. "This year I'll be the second Diva to win the Rumble." She said softly

"I'll be rooting for you Chelsea." Carrie said as she walked in

"Thanks Carrie." Chelsea smiled as she watched the beginning of Matt vs. Glen "Karla here?"

"Nope I told her to just go straight to Smackdown this week." Carrie said "Don't worry if Zack gets hurt too bad I'll go and save him." She smiled

"Thanks because I promised Stephen I wouldn't get involved with Kane." Chelsea said "He is the reason Laura got written off TV in the first place."

"Exactly and…and I'm going to kick her ass!" Carrie yelled as Karla was out there watching the match

"I thought she wasn't here." Chelsea said

"I thought she wasn't either but apparently she snuck here." Carrie growled as she watched the match and Zack went through the floor and he went after Karla "I'm going after him!"

"Get Brandon at least." Chelsea said

"Got it." Carrie said as she ran out of the locker room

"Man why did I allow the match to go on?" Chelsea asked sadly as she looked down

"Chelsea Lass? What's wrong?" Stephen asked as he walked in and Chelsea looked up

"What is it with you surprising me on Raw?" Chelsea asked as she sadly smiled

"I just like surprising ya." Stephen smiled as he sat down next to her "Now tell me what's wrong."

"I suck as a GM tonight with allowing Matt compete against Glen." Chelsea said sadly

"You didn't know that Glen would do that to him it's not your fault." Stephen said as he hugged her

"Being the GM is tough especially when you have to undo John Laurinaitis's messes." Chelsea said sadly as she hugged Stephen "Can I go out to the ring with you it might cheer me up."

"Sure Chelsea Lass." Stephen smiled as he hugged her as he got up and he and Chelsea got to the ring together and Chelsea got a text from Ally

_Hey going to the ring with Stephen?-Ally_

_Yeah why?-Chelsea_

_Stu is going out and I'll go out so they'll be no fights-Ally_

_Hopefully they'll won't be see you out there-Chelsea_

"Heads up Stu and Ally will be out." Chelsea said and Stephen took a deep angry breath

"Chelsea I don't think Stu and I will get along with each other anytime soon." Stephen said

"You guys got to." Chelsea said "At least for both mine and Ally's sakes."

"I will when he does." Stephen said as his theme played and he and Chelsea walked out

"And his opponent accompanied by the WWE Women's Champion Chelsea Benoit from Dublin, Ireland the Great White Sheamus!" Justin announced as Stephen and Chelsea walked to the ring and when Stephen got in the ring Chelsea stood at ringside and smiled as Stephen did his poses then the match started and after a minute Stu and Ally walked to the ring and Chelsea kept an eye on Stu as he sat at the announce table and Ally sat next to him

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Yurvaj was in position Stephen went and did the _Brogue Kick _on him and pinned him and won

"Here is your winner the Great White Sheamus!" Justin announced as Chelsea went in the ring and hugged him as Stu got on the ramp and Ally held him back from starting a fight with Stephen and Chelsea was doing the same with Stephen then Stephen calmed down and got a Mic.

"Oy! I want you to take a good look at this Image Fella! Because come Sunday I will be the only one left standing in this ring as the winner of 2012 Royal Rumble Match!" Stephen yelled and Chelsea glared at him as he posed then they went to the back with him

"Stephen I told you I'm going to win the Rumble." Chelsea said

"We'll just have to see come Sunday." Stephen smiled as he put his arm around her

"Hey I'm mad at you right now." Chelsea said trying to get out of his Grasp

"Hard to believe." Stephen said they heard Mike and Ron argue

"I'll handle this." Chelsea said as her and Stephen walked up to them "Hey I'm not in the mood so how about you two…Go back to your office you two I got this handled!" She said yelling at Laurinaitis and David Otunga

"Chelsea don't forget I'm also the Co…" John was about to say

"Oy she said she'll handle this now if you don't leave I'll make what she did to you last week seem painless." Stephen growled in John's face as he and David left

"Ok you two since you're being annoying the loser of the match will be the number 2 person to enter the Rumble." Chelsea said

"Number two? Why not number one?" Mike asked

"I'm number one so have fun Gentlemen." Chelsea smirked as her and Stephen walked away from them and walked back to her office "Thank you for standing up for me." She smiled at Stephen

"Hey you helped me out for the past couple of weeks with Yurvaj so it's only fair I help you out with Laurinaitis." Stephen smiled as they walked in her office and he went in the bathroom and changed and Chelsea turned on Raw and watched Ron vs. Mike and saw that she would have to face Mike at first at the Rumble. "Ok new Rule all managers are banned from Ringside darning the rumble match." Chelsea mumbled as Stephen came out Dressed and she cuddled next to him as he sat down "Remind me again why I'm mad at you?"

"Nah." Stephen smiled as John got a fax

"Oh oh this isn't good." Chelsea said as her droid rang and she picked it up "Hello?"

"_What's up Chelsea?" _Laura asked

"Laura hi? What's up?" Chelsea asked

"_Worried about John happy about what you did to Laurinaitis last week." _Laura smiled _"Anyway good news. That fax is basically Laurinaitis's death certificate."_

"What do you mean?" Chelsea asked

"_It means that his job is going to be evaluated by dad next week because of his behavior." _Laura smiled

"Alright!" Chelsea smiled happily then frowned "Wait shouldn't my job as GM be on the line because of what I did to him?"

"_It's safe don't worry." _Laura smiled _"Dad and the rest of the Board think that Laurinaitis got what he deserved."_

"Oh ok." Chelsea said "I'll talk to you later Laura."

"_Ok." _Laura smiled as she hung up

"What did Laura want?" Stephen asked

"Laurinaitis is screwed he's being evaluated by Hunter next week." Chelsea smirked as Laurinaitis, Otunga, Carrie and Ashley were out in the ring

"Because of his behavior last week?" Stephen asked

"Exactly." Chelsea smiled happily "If Laurinaitis is fired then that means that Ally and I could be the permanent Raw GM's around here."

"I don't know if Adrienne would want you taking her Job." Stephen said

"Just until she comes back anyway." Chelsea said

"Oh ok." Stephen said as Carrie Speared John then gave another Spear to Nick as he tried to attack her from behind

"Hey you ready to go? I'm starting to get tired." Chelsea said yawning

"Yeah we can leave." Stephen smiled as he and Chelsea got up and left

_Me: Sweet Laurinaitis may get fired next week :D :D That Raw Chapter I'm looking foward to writing :D :D But first I gots to write the Smackdown Chapter and maybe a filler Chapter :D :D Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	11. Chapter 11

_Me: Hey guys here is the Smackdown Chapter :D :D Sorry I took so long with it but I had a long week (I won't go into detail on here) Anyway I would like to think Whitney3Tears and Miss-RKO for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You guys rock :D :D Now on with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 11 January 27, 2012 (January 24, 2012)

"Man I can see why April switched over to Raw." Chelsea said as she was in Stephen's locker room "If David was like that and here in the WWE I would do the same thing."

"When I win the Rumble I'll make sure to defeat Bryan if he's the WWE Champion." Stephen said watching with her

"IF you win the rumble." Chelsea said "Don't forget I'm in it and I will win." She said

"Don't count on it." Stephen said "I love ya but I will win the Rumble." He smiled as Chelsea rolled his eyes

"Man it feels good to see Kayla back." Chelsea smiled as Kayla came out and made Paul face Mark for later that night

"More time for us to spend together." Stephen smiled putting his arm around her

"Yeah." Chelsea smiled as she cuddled close to him as it was Karla vs. Cody in a non title match "You know I think being on Smackdown helps Karla."

"That or she needs someone to take her anger out on for what Glen did to Matt last night." Stephen said

"That too." Chelsea smiled as they watched the match some more which Karla won

"Hey Chelsea did Trinity tell you what she told Ally on Raw last night?" Stephen asked

"No she was worried I would tell you." Chelsea said "She looked scared though."

"I wish she would tell me what's wrong." Stephen said as they watched Trinity talk to Kayla "Please don't let this be private."

"Wait she's begging for her to give Drew another chance. I thought she hated Drew." Chelsea said sounding confused

"Me too." Stephen said as they watched more "Why is she all of a sudden defending…" He was about to say but he froze as Trinity gave her reason

"She married him?" Chelsea asked in shock

"I want answers." Stephen growled as he got up and Chelsea followed him

"Where are you going?" Chelsea asked

"I'm going to pay a visit to my new 'Brother'." Stephen growled as he went to Drew's locker room

"Don't do anything you'll regret Stephen." Chelsea said and Stephen stopped for a minute to calm down

"I can't promise that Chelsea. I'm sorry." He said softly as he hugged her and he softly kissed her then walked to Drew's locker room then Chelsea went to find Trinity.

"Trinity." Chelsea said as she found her

"Chelsea hey." Trinity smiled softly as Chelsea walked up to her

"Hey." Chelsea smiled softly "Why didn't you tell me that you married Drew?"

"Because it would somehow get to Stephen and he would kill Drew." Trinity said sadly looking down

"Well when did this happen?" Chelsea asked

"Last week when we were in Vegas I felt pity for him for fighting for his job then we had a few too many then we woke up married." Trinity said putting a hand through her hair "Believe me I hate it as much as Stephen does."

"Well he's on his way to kill Drew right now." Chelsea said

"Don't blame him." Trinity said

"Well what are you going to do?" Chelsea asked

"Well Kayla won't let us get divorced." Trinity said "She said that we both got married so we both need to act married."

"But you guys hate each other." Chelsea said

"That's what I told her." Trinity growled "But at the same time I like him that's why I was defending him."

"So how did you stay married to him all week without killing him?" Chelsea asked

"I have no idea." Trinity said holding her head "You better get back to my brother to keep him sane."

"I will and good luck." Chelsea smiled

"How the hell did you know I had a match against Natalya tonight?" Trinity asked

"I didn't know that I meant good luck with Drew." Chelsea said

"Oh thanks." Trinity smiled "If he doesn't wrestle tonight I killed him or Stephen killed him."

"Ok." Chelsea giggled as she walked back to Stephen's locker room and didn't see him back yet "Maybe he is just talking to Drew." She said as she watched more Smackdown

"I'd be lying if I said I did just that." Stephen said as he walked back in

"You killed him didn't you?" Chelsea asked

"I'd still be lying." Stephen said as he sat down next to her

"Whoa Drew has a shiner." Chelsea said as there was a segment with Kayla and Drew "You're something you know that Stephen?" She asked sounding annoyed

"He married my sister in Vegas last week I have every right to be pissed at him." He growled as Kayla made Drew face Stephen

"Oh man." Chelsea said as she shook her head and saw Stephen smirk "You're going to destroy him aren't you?"

"Chelsea if someone married one of your younger siblings behind your back you would do the same thing now would you?" Stephen asked as he put his arm around her

"I rest my case." Chelsea said softly "You want me out there for support despite me being somewhat annoyed at you?"

"You still want me to win despite being mad at me?" Stephen asked

"You can call it true love." Chelsea smiled as she got up and walked to the ring with Stephen but stopped for a second and Glared at Joslin

"Glad to know you haven't forgotten about me." Joslin smirked

"Please after what I went through these past few weeks you don't want me in that cage on Sunday." Chelsea smirked as she followed Stephen "I actually forgotten about Joslin."

"You haven't talked your cage match in weeks I figured." Stephen said as his theme played and he and Chelsea walked to the ring

"And his opponent accompanied to the ring by the WWE Women's Champion Chelsea Benoit from Dublin, Ireland the Great White Sheamus!" Lillian announced as Stephen and Chelsea walked to the ring and when Stephen got in the ring and did his poses Chelsea stood outside the ring and looked at Drew

"You're screwed." She mouthed at him

"You think?" He asked as the match started as Chelsea got a text from Ally and she checked it out

_Hey I got Joslin tonight after Stephen's match want to stay out and watch? – Ally_

_Hell Yeah! I'll be out on Commentary :D – Chelsea_

_Ok :D – Ally_

"Come on Sheamus!" Chelsea cheered after she got done texting Ally and she started Cheering Stephen on as he hit Drew with a _Brogue Kick _and pinned him and won

"Here is your winner the Great White Sheamus!" Lillian Announced as Chelsea got in the ring and hugged him

"Congratulations Amour." Chelsea smiled as she hugged him some more "I'll meet up with you in a few I really want to see this next match."

"Ok Chelsea Lass." Stephen smiled as they broke apart and he celebrated some more and Chelsea smiled at him as she sat next to Booker on Commentary

"Hi Booker Hi Josh I hate you Cole." Chelsea smiled

"The feelings Mutual!" Cole snapped

"This isn't going to be shown on TV so." Chelsea smirked as she gave Cole the middle finger

"I'm going to get you!" Cole yelled getting up and trying to attack her but was held back by Josh

"Cole you couldn't even get Santino drunk on a Unicycle sober. What makes you think you can attack me?" Chelsea asked laughing her butt off but stopped as soon as she heard _Screaming Bloody Murder _by _Sum 41_

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first from Calgary, Alberta, Canada Joslin!" Lillian announced

"How does it feel that you're going to lose the Women's Championship to her in 5 days?" Cole asked

"How do you think it'll feel to tap out in the next 5 seconds if you don't shut up?" Chelsea asked as Joslin glared at her as she got in the ring "Yeah I'm out here deal with it!" She yelled at her as _Hate Not Gone _by _Stone Sour _played and Ally walked out

"And her opponent from Toronto, Ontario, Canada Ally Barrett!" Lillian announced as Ally walked to the ring and when she got in it she glared at Joslin as the match started.

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Ally was in position Joslin went and did _Legacy _which is a spinning power bomb then pinned her and won

"Here is your winner Joslin!" Lillian announced as Chelsea glared at Joslin some more

"Too bad the results won't be the same come Sunday." Chelsea growled as she took off her headset then went to check on Ally as Joslin left the ring

"Man no wonder she's related to the Hart's." Ally said as her and Chelsea were in the back "If I could she would have been in the Winds of Change."

"Next time you get her in the ring give her one for me." Chelsea said

"I will." Ally smirked

"Hey did Trinity tell you about her and Drew getting married last night?" Chelsea asked

"Yeah." Ally said "She told Ashley as well she didn't tell you because she didn't want Stephen hurting you because of it."

"She must like us together." Chelsea smiled softly

"She saw how much Stephen cares about you and will do anything to keep you guys together." Ally smiled

"She's such a good friend." Chelsea smiled

"You're welcome." Trinity smiled walking up to them

"What's up Trinity?" Ally asked

"Well I just heard that Joslin is going to be out watching Natalya's back and I was wondering if Chelsea would watch my back." Trinity said

"I'd be glad to." Chelsea smirked "When is your match?"

"Right before the Paul/Mark match." Trinity said

"I got time." Chelsea smiled "I'm going to spend time with Stephen."

"And Stu would want to spend time with me before he goes out and gets destroyed by Randy." Ally said laughing "I'll see you guys later."

"Alright." Chelsea smiled as she went back to Stephen's locker room and sat down on the couch "Hey I'm back."

"Alright but could you hand me my bag I wasn't expecting you this quick Chelsea Lass and I'm pretty sure I would make you faint if you saw me Naked." Stephen said from the bathroom

"Just the thought of it makes me want to." Chelsea said turning a dark red as she got Stephen's bag and covered her eyes and handed it to him when she got to the bathroom door then ran back to the couch

"I guess I should have left that detail out huh?" Stephen said

"It's ok you didn't know." Chelsea said as she watched more Smackdown "I think Zivile (Aksana) has a Lesbian fetish."

"What makes you think that?" Stephen asked as he got changed

"She's been coming on to Kayla." Chelsea said "I'm pretty sure that's not PG."

"Or was Carrie dropping the F bomb last night on Raw." Stephen smiled as he came out of the bathroom and sat down next to Chelsea and she cuddled close to him

"It's Carrie she never follows the rules." Chelsea said laughing

"Either way I bet Randy would like a threesome." Stephen said laughing

"It is Randy after all." Chelsea giggled as she saw Randy walk by "Hey Orton you just missed your wife and Zivile."

"Don't worry I watched from my locker room and sadly it's just storyline." Randy said as he smiled as he kept walking

"He wishes it was real." Chelsea giggled as she got a text from Trinity "Hey Trinity wants me to watch her back I'll be back soon."

"Alright Chelsea." Stephen smiled as they kissed for a minute then broke apart then Chelsea smiled at him as she went and met up with Trinity "You look like you got in an argument."

"Well it happens when you really dislike your Husband." Trinity said as she smirked softly

"Why won't Kayla let you guys get divorced again?" Chelsea asked

"Their mistake they need to learn from it." Kayla said walking by

"You're evil Orton." Trinity said

"I've been called Worse Trinity I've been called worse." Kayla said as she walked away

"Let's go." Trinity said as she and Chelsea walked near the entrance "Play into the Nothing." She said as the theme song guy played _Into The Nothing _by _Breaking Benjamin _and her and Chelsea walked out

"And her opponent accompanied to the ring by the WWE Women's Champion Chelsea Benoit from Dublin, Ireland she is the WWE Divas Champion the Irish Nightmare Trinity!" Lillian announced as Chelsea and Trinity walked to the ring and Glared at Joslin and Natalya as Trinity got in the ring and handed her belt to the ref then the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Natalya was in position Trinity went for the _Celtic Cross _but felt someone attack her when she saw who it was she was shocked to see that it was John Cena's sister Amber. After Natalya got DQ'd Chelsea ran in the ring and attacked Amber but soon Natalya and Joslin attacked her. After a minute of the beat down a girl with Blonde and Brown hair ran down with a steel chair and chased Amber, Natalya and Joslin out of the ring then went to check on Trinity and Chelsea.

"Hey thanks for the help." Chelsea said holding her neck as the three of them were in the back

"Anytime." The girl said with a Scottish accent

"Wait are you related to Drew Galloway?" Trinity asked

"He's my brother." The girl said "I'm Cecilia Galloway."

"So are you new Cecilia?" Chelsea asked as Trinity tried keeping her temper under control

"Yeah I'll be going under Karli McIntyre." Cecilia smiled as she looked at Trinity "Did I do something to her?"

"She really dislikes your brother." Chelsea said

"And yet I married him." Trinity growled

"How did that happen?" Cecilia asked

"Long story." Trinity growled softly "But I don't dislike you Cecilia just your brother because he's annoying!"

"You're no saint either Princess." Drew said walking by her

"Screw you!" Trinity yelled at him

"Gladly." Drew smirked

"You're disgusting." Trinity said rolling her eyes "I'll see you later Chelsea nice meeting you Cecilia and I feel bad for you." She said walking away

"Hey don't walk away from me!" Drew yelled as he followed her

"Don't follow me!" Trinity yelled

"I'm following you anyway!" Drew yelled

"I feel bad for them." Cecilia giggled

"Well they're stuck married." Chelsea said

"Wonder how long it'll last though?" Cecilia asked

"Not very long with these two." Chelsea giggled "I'll see you next week."

"Alright nice meeting you Chelsea." Cecilia smiled

"You too Cecilia." Chelsea smiled as she walked back to Stephen's locker room

_Me: Man what a Smackdown. Cena's sister turning heel, Trinity being Married to Drew, Drew's sister Debuting, Plus Drew may be fired (Hope not) Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	12. Chapter 12

_Me hey guys I'm back with the Rumble Chapter and I waited until the Rumble was over so I can decide what to do and I did so I hope you guys like it and sorry I didn't write the ENTIRE Rumble out but I'm not good with matches sorry guys :( But I hope you're surprised with this Chapter :) Anyway I would like to think AwesomeChocoFairy, Pinaprincesa, Miss-RKO and Whitney3Tears for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You guys rock :D :D and I would like to think RandyOrton'sVixen for adding this story to their favorites :D :D You rock :D :D Now on with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 12 January 29, 2012

"When I win the Rumble Bryan's ass is mine." Chelsea growled as she taped up her wrists as Bryan won the WWE Championship

"If you win the Rumble." Carrie said "Don't forget there are 29 other guys competing in the match as well."

"I know." Chelsea said as she finished taping up her wrists "29 guys I'm going to have to go through. Wish me luck my match is next."

"Good luck Chelsea." Carrie smiled as Chelsea smiled and nodded her head and walked out and walked by Stephen's locker room and stopped

"Hey Stephen." Chelsea smiled "Can I ask you something before my match?"

"Anything." Stephen smiled as Chelsea sat next to him and he put his arm around her

"Stephen if it somehow comes down to the two of us in the rumble promise me two things will ya?" Chelsea asked

"What are they?" Stephen asked

"One is don't go easy on me no matter what." Chelsea said "If it comes down to us in the Rumble then I don't want you to hand me the victory or me hand you the victory so let's promise for the both of us to give it our all."

"I had thoughts about this all week actually and to be honest Chelsea Lass I'll regret it later but I won't go easy on ya." Stephen said

"Thank you Stephen." Chelsea smiled "The second thing is if it does come down to the both of us in the final two promise me this won't change anything between us. I love you too much."

"That I can promise you." Stephen said as he hugged her "I love you too Chelsea but right now focus on your Women's Championship match."

"Ok." Chelsea smiled as Stephen kissed her

"Good luck." He smiled at her

"Thank you." Chelsea smiled as she walked out of Stephen's locker room and walked to the ring "Play Shooter." She told the theme song guy as he played _Shooter _and she walked out

"And her opponent from Edmonton, Alberta, Canada she is the WWE Women's Champion Chelsea Benoit!" Justin announced as Chelsea walked to the ring and walked inside the cage and faced Joslin and raised her belt to her before handing it to the ref then when she did he raised it then the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Joslin was down Chelsea weakly climbed on the top of the cage and when it looked like she was going to jump down the cage she instead went for _Shooting Star _from the top of the cage on Joslin then pinned her and won

"Here is your winner and still the WWE Women's Champion Chelsea Benoit!" Justin announced as the ref handed Chelsea back her belt back and she crawled near the Ropes and got up and raised it then when she got her balance back she went over to Joslin

"Sorry about your luck Neidhart maybe this will teach you not to mess with me." Chelsea said as she raised her belt over her then got out of the cage then stood on the ramp and raised her belt happily then went to the back

"Congratulations Chelsea." Carrie smiled as her and the rest of Redemption walked over to her and hugged her

"Thank you guys." Chelsea smiled as she hugged them back then felt someone pick her up

"I knew you could do it Chelsea." Stephen smiled as he hugged her and she hugged him back

"Thank you Amour." Chelsea smiled hugging him tighter "Man it felt good beating Joslin."

"After all the crap she gave you I bet it did." Trinity smiled

"Congratulations Chelsea." A voice said and everyone looked and saw Eddie's oldest Daughter Bridget standing there

"Bridget." Chelsea said as Stephen put her down and she walked over to her "What are you doing here?"

"Well I heard you were going to enter the Rumble at number one so I came to wish you luck." Bridget said

"Thanks Bridget." Chelsea smiled

"Anytime." Bridget smiled "I'm rooting for ya. Do me a favor though."

"Anything." Chelsea said

"Win it for both of our dads." Bridget said

"That I'll be glad to." Chelsea smiled as Bridget smiled at her and walked away

"Chelsea we think you should rest for the Rumble match." Carrie said

"What does that mean?" Chelsea asked

"You're not going to be a lumber jack." Trinity said

"Are you guys sure it's ok?" Chelsea asked

"We're sure now go rest for the Rumble." Ally said "You're number one remember?"

"I remember." Chelsea said

"Stephen go rest with her you're in the rumble too." Carrie said

"Will do." Stephen said as he and Chelsea walked back to his locker room

"I'm nervous right now Stephen." Chelsea said softly as they walked back in his locker room

"I don't blame ya it's your first rumble match." Stephen said "I remember when I competed in my first rumble match I was nervous as well."

"Well I'm extremely nervous because only 3 Divas entered the Rumble and out of those 3 Divas only one has ever won the rumble and she's won the biggest rumble ever." Chelsea said "Carrie won that Rumble because she wanted to set the bar for all us Divas and she did. I want to enter it so I can carry on the Benoit Legacy."

"I think you're Drive and your reason will help you win." Stephen said "I mean all the other 29 other fella's including me just want to win to just to main event Wrestlemania and get a Championship match but you want to win for so much more so I think that's what will help you win." He smiled at her

"Thank you Stephen." Chelsea smiled as they saw Bridget win the Divas Battle Royal "Looks like Carrie's match is next."

"We missed the Cena/Glen match and the Divas match." Stephen said

"Well we do need to rest." Chelsea said smiling "Mostly me because don't forget I'm number one."

"I remember you told everyone for weeks now." Stephen said laughing softly

"Don't you forget it." Chelsea smiled as she laid her head on Stephen's lap and he gently stroked her hair "I love you."

"I love you too Chelsea Lass." Stephen smiled down at her as she blushed and they watched the match some more

"Come on Carrie." Chelsea said

"Hey I hope you don't mind but if I win the Rumble I'm going after Carrie and the World title." Stephen said gently stroking her hair some more

"I don't mind Carrie would love the competition whose name is not Ziggler." Chelsea said giggling as Carrie won the match

"I knew she would win." Stephen smiled as Chelsea sat up

"Guess the Rumble match is next." Chelsea said nervously

"You'll do fine." Stephen said

"I hope so." Chelsea said still sounding nervous then Stephen kissed her soft and passionate and after a minute Chelsea returned the kiss and put her arms around his neck and got closer to him then after a minute more they broke apart

"Better?" Stephen asked and Chelsea nodded her head and he kissed her softly again and smiled at her "Good luck."

"You too Stephen." Chelsea smiled and blushed as she left the locker room and walked to the ring

"First one in first one out!" Joslin yelled at her as she laughed and Chelsea glared at her and kept walking

"You can do this Chelsea." Chelsea said to herself "For Bridget, for Eddie, for Dad." She said softly as she went up to Gorilla "Play shooter again." She said as _Shooter_ played again and she walked out there

"Ladies and Gentlemen the Royal Rumble match is about to begin introducing the individual who is number one the WWE Women's Champion Chelsea Benoit!" Howard Finkel announced as Chelsea walked to the ring and when she got in it she raised her belt happily then waited on Mike then _I Came To Play _played and Mike came out

"And now the person who is Number two The Miz!" Howard announced as Mike walked to the ring without Danica and when Mike got in the ring he glared at Chelsea then the match started

_**FF Towards the End of the Rumble**_

The Last three people in the ring were Chelsea (Somehow), Stephen who entered at 22 and Chris Jericho who entered at 29 and when Chris was leaning against the Ropes Stephen went and did a _Brogue Kick_ on him eliminating him which meant it was down to him and Chelsea

"_It's down to me and Stephen." _Chelsea thought as she rested against the ropes _"I got an Idea to weaken him." _She thought as she got on the top rope and waited for Stephen to turn around and when he did Chelsea jumped but he caught her _"Good he fell in my trap." _She thought as he had her up high then she somehow got him in the _Crippler Crossface _and used all her strength and had him tapping _"Just a little more." _She thought as she kept the Crossface locked in as Stephen tapped some more _"Perfect!" _She thought as she stopped and Stephen was down then Dragged him to the Ropes then she went over the top rope and somehow got him over the top rope but when she got him on the floor she was on the floor too at the same time. _"Damn it!" _She thought angrily _"I had it won!" _She thought as the referees were talking then she looked and helped Stephen up

"Who do you think won?" Stephen asked as Chelsea helped him

"I don't know." Chelsea said as Fink got on the Microphone

"Ladies and Gentlemen both Sheamus's and Chelsea Benoit's feet hit the floor at the same time therefore for the second time in WWE History we have two Royal Rumble Winners!" Howard announced "So the winners of the 2012 Royal Rumble match are Sheamus and Chelsea Benoit!"

"No way!" Chelsea smiled excitedly as she jumped up and hugged Stephen tightly "We both won I can't believe this happened Congratulations Sheamus."

"Congratulations to you too Chelsea." Stephen smiled as he hugged her tightly back and they both Celebrated in the ring together then after a while of Celebrating they went to the back

"Man I am so proud of you two." Carrie smiled as her and a lot of the superstars and divas walked up to Stephen and Chelsea "You made more history than me Chelsea."

"I wouldn't say that but we did get lucky." Chelsea smiled scratching the back of her head

"Stephen was the one who got lucky the most." Stu said as he had his arms crossed and Ally playfully hit him

"Come on can't you be happy for them for once?" Ally asked "It's their night."

"But he's a…" Stu started to say

"Don't say it!" Ally snapped "Just be happy for them for once." She begged

"Fine." Stu grumbled

"Thanks again guys." Chelsea smiled at everyone then smiled to herself _"Now the Benoit Legacy can keep going." _

_Me: So how's that? Both Sheamus and Chelsea won the Rumble this year and if you guys don't know what Fink was talking about when he said "The Second Time in WWE History." He was talking about when Bret Hart and Lex Luger won the Rumble in 1994. So Yeah Chelsea and Sheamus were the Second pair of Royal Rumble Winners :D :D Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	13. Chapter 13

_Me: Hey guys here is the Raw Chapter :D :D Not much happens this week but there is alot of Chelsea/Sheamus moments so I hope you guys like :D Anyway I would like to think AwesomeChocoFairy, DanDJohnMLover and Miss-RKO for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You guys rock :D :D Now on with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 13 January 30, 2012

"Laurinaitis is going to get fired." Chelsea sang happily as she had on a Word Of Mouth Yoshi Green Baseball Tee Shirt, a Pair of Blue Jeans and a pair of Green Converse as she smiled walking around then she saw John Laurinaitis himself "You're going to get fired tonight." She sang happily

"You don't know that." Laurinaitis said as he walked by her

"I don't trust you I'm walking down to the ring with you." Chelsea growled as they walked to the ring "It's the last night I'm going to walk with you anyway." She said as they got in the ring and she listened to him then after a few Phil's theme played and he and Carrie came out and they started singing that goodbye song and after they got in the ring and got the first verse done Chelsea smirked and got in John's face

"Goodbye!" Chelsea yelled happily then fell on the floor laughing as the three of them started talking then after a few minutes Bryan's theme played and he came out being a show off and Chelsea glared at him _"First Brooke now Caylee Bryan you're mine at Wrestlemania." _She thought as Bryan came in the ring and talked to Phil and Carrie then when Bryan was being a Smart ass Stephen's theme played and he came out which put a smile on her face and when Stephen started talking he had Chelsea smiling more when he said that they both won the 2012 Royal Rumble match then reminded both Carrie and Bryan that they're after them

"Before I go let me tell Laurinaitis something." Stephen smiled as he put his arm around John "May Triple H Kick your Arse so hard that you'll be throwing up your Lace Covered Undies." He said and Chelsea got in the Mic and laughed her butt off before Leaving with Stephen

"Man you put me in a better mood baby." Chelsea smiled hugging him as they were in her office

"Glad I could help." Stephen smiled as he hugged her as they sat down and Chelsea got a text on her droid and she looked at it

_Hey Stu and I are in one of the Sky Boxes think you can take over back there a bit? – Ally_

"Man those two are something." Chelsea smiled rolling her eyes

"What's going on?" Stephen asked

"Ally and Stu are in a sky box I'm by myself for a little bit running Raw." Chelsea said

"Don't you have Laurinaitis?" Stephen asked

"Again Stephen I'm running Raw by myself for a little bit." Chelsea said slowly

"Oh." He said as they turned on the TV and they saw the Randy/Nick match "Hey where's Vickie?" he asked before they heard a scream and they turned around to see Vickie get chased around by Kayla

"Try to put your hands on my man huh?" Kayla asked angrily as she chased Vickie

"Is it safe to say she's really possessive over Randy?" Chelsea asked

"Yep." Stephen said as they turned to watch the match some more

"Hey Stephen." Chelsea smiled "I'm glad I won the Rumble with you."

"I'm glad I won it with you as well." Stephen smiled as he kissed her cheek as Randy won the match

"Kayla must be happy about that as soon as she finds out." Chelsea smiled as she cuddled close to him "I wish the end of the night would come sooner." She said "I want Laurinaitis to be fired."

"I know you do but be patient ok?" Stephen asked as he kissed her head "You got the whole night ahead of you plus you got to run Raw with Laurinaitis."

"I'll try to be." Chelsea said as Laurinaitis was saying hi to everyone in the locker room then it was Brodus vs. Tyler which Brodus won then it was a backstage segment with Carrie, Phil and Bryan "That title has corrupted him."

"Who Bryan?" Stephen asked

"Yeah he's acting like an ass." Chelsea said "He's mine at Wrestlemania."

"We both may have to face him if Carrie and Phil are forming some kind of alliance and if Jericho goes after them." Stephen said

"We could ask Uncle Chris but we ruined his 'End of the World' stuff by winning the Rumble last night." Chelsea said

"I remember but he's basically like Family to you right?" Stephen asked

"Yes and don't make me move from this spot." Chelsea said as she cuddled closer to Stephen "I like being with you like this."

"I enjoy holding you Chelsea Lass but we're at work right now Gra (Love)." Stephen said

"Gra?" Chelsea asked

"It means love in Gaelic." Stephen smiled "You think you're the only one with Romantic foreign nicknames?"

"No but you surprised me." Chelsea giggled as she blushed as Ron and Kiki went out on Commentary and it was Mike vs. Kofi "You know I'm glad I got rid of the managers in the Rumble match last night. They would have gotten in the way plus I hate most of them minus Kiki, Carrie, Ally, Audrey, Karla and basically all the Faces."

"I enjoy surprising ya." Stephen smiled as he hugged her and Kofi won the match and they showed John and David in his office

"Take a good look at him Stephen that's the last time you'll see him in that office." Chelsea said smiling

"I know Chelsea Lass I know." Stephen said smiling and stroking her hair some more as it showed that Trinity was defending her Divas Championship against Amber

"Hey did you hear that Amber is a member of the Divas of Doom?" Chelsea asked

"Why would she join them?" Stephen asked

"Who knows but I bet that with Matt (Evan) getting suspended twice that would make her mad." Chelsea said

"Hopefully once Matt comes back Amber will be right again." Chelsea said as Trinity beat Amber with a Brogue Kick "That was quick."

"Sounds like Amber being a member of the Divas of Doom isn't helping her is it?" Stephen asked

"Not at all." Chelsea said as Laurinaitis was walking to the ring "Dead man walking." She smirked "If Hunter doesn't fire him tonight I don't know who I'm going to make tap out Hunter or Laurinaitis."

"Be careful ok?" Stephen asked

"Again Amour I'm a Benoit we're not careful." Chelsea said as they watched the segment with John "Hurry up Hunter!"

"Be patient Chelsea." Stephen said

"Fine." Chelsea groaned as Hunter was out in the ring "Finally." She smiled "This is going to be good."

"How's it feel to finally get rid of John Laurinaitis?" Stephen asked

"It feels good and…Seriously? The guy needs help." Chelsea laughed as John was on his knees getting ready to kiss Hunter's butt then Hunter said he didn't have to have do that

"I always knew there was something wrong with that Fella." Stephen said laughing

"Me too but I didn't know it was this bad." Chelsea said laughing "Yes Laurinaitis is going to get it."

"About time too." Stephen smiled

"What the? Bad timing Mark (Undertaker) bad timing!" Chelsea yelled "So close we were so close."

"Well don't go attacking Mark ok?" Stephen asked "I'll admit you're tough and I do mean really tough but you're not up to Undertaker and Kane level yet."

"I won't but I'll take my anger out on the first Smackdown Superstar that makes me mad which I'm hoping it's Joslin or Yurvaj." Chelsea said getting up

"We'll talk about this tomorrow at the Smackdown tapings." Stephen said "Now can you wait so I can get dressed so we can go."

"Alright." Chelsea said as she sat down and Stephen went to the bathroom and got changed and Chelsea got her droid out and called Megan

"_Hello?" _Megan asked as soon as she picked up her cell phone

"What the funk sis? You said your Yoshi shirt was lucky and yet Laurinaitis is still here." Chelsea said

"_Ok first off you stole that shirt from me Chelsea and second I just got done watching Raw and he may not be there next week." _Megan said

"We steal each other's clothes all the time Megan." Chelsea said

"_True." _Megan said

"Anyway he better hope he's not here next week." Chelsea said

"_Well give the Executive Vice President of nobody gives a fuck and the former Co Raw interim GM John Laurinaitis a good one for me." _Megan said

"_Megan watch your mouth!" _Martina yelled as she walked in

"Oh put it on Speaker Megan." Chelsea smiled as Megan did that "Hi mom."

"_Hi Chelsea." _Martina smiled _"Megan what did I say about using that language in this house?"_

"_But Chelsea uses it on Raw and Smackdown." _Megan Protested

"Not my fault the person who runs or used to run Raw with me is a total tool." Chelsea said

"_You're still a Child Megan and live under my roof so what I say goes." _Martina said

"Oh mom are you Megan and David going to be in Miami for Wrestlemania?" Chelsea asked

"_Wouldn't miss your first Wrestlemania for the world." _Martina smiled _"Your dad would have been so proud of you. You really are following in his footsteps."_

"Good thing Joslin didn't hear you say that." Chelsea said "If she did she would say I would kill you guys and myself."

"_Well don't pay any attention to Joslin that Hart family is messed up with all their drama." _Martina said

"Don't be surprised if I kick her butt this week." Chelsea smiled as she put the phone on Speaker "You guys and Stephen mean the world to me."

"_Speaking of Stephen how is he?" _Martina asked

"I'm doing pretty good Martina thank you." Stephen smiled sitting next to Chelsea and putting his arm around her

"_Well I'm glad you two come by when you can we miss you." _Martina said

"_Don't you mean so that David can show off Chelsea and Stephen to his friends?" _Megan asked sounding annoyed and Chelsea laughed

"Don't worry we will." Chelsea smiled "Love you guys."

"_We love you too Chelsea." _Martina smiled as Megan hung up

"Called the family to calm down?" Stephen asked

"Well I needed to talk to Megan but Mom heard her cuss then I talked to the both of them." Chelsea smiled "Man it feels good to talk them."

"I agree especially when your family lives so far away." Stephen said

"That's another thing we have in common both our families live far away with yours in Ireland and mine in Canada." Chelsea said as she looked down "I miss mine so much."

"I miss mine too Chelsea." Stephen said hugging her "At least we have each other though."

"That I'm really happy about." Chelsea smiled hugging him back

"Hey next time we're in Ireland want to meet my family?" Stephen asked

"You really want me to meet your family?" Chelsea asked "Won't they say something about our age difference."

"What are you talking about?" Stephen asked

"I'm 20 you're 38 you're 14 years older than me." Chelsea said

"Chelsea if Trinity didn't say anything about our age difference than my family won't ok?" Stephen asked "Besides age doesn't matter to me I love ya no matter what."

"Awwww you're sweet." Chelsea smiled as she hugged him some more "Let's go I'm tired and really want to cuddle with you." She said as her and Stephen left

_Me: Awwwwwww it got sweet towards the end :3 Chelsea and Sheamus are really meant to be :3 (Despite their Age differances) Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	14. Chapter 14

_Me: Hey guys here is this weeks Smackdown Chapter I hope you guys like :D :D Oh just a warning I may up the rating on this story (Something Planned for Valantines Day :3) So just a small warning :) Anyway I would like to think Krazy 13, MusicIsLife2, DelenaxFantasy and Miss-RKO for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D I would also like to think EmmyDarlin for adding this to their favorites :D You rock :D Now on with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 14 February 3, 2012 (January 31, 2012)

"So if I kill Hunter on Monday you won't hate me for killing your best friend?" Chelsea asked as she and Stephen were getting ready for Smackdown and Chelsea had on a Dark Red Large T Shirt, Black Tripp Pants with Chain and a pair of Dark Red Combat boots

"He isn't my best friend Chelsea." Stephen said as he finished changing in his ring gear "By the way I'm done so you can come out when you want."

"Ok." Chelsea said as she tied her boots "But face it you and Hunter are as close together as Laura and I."

"Not true." Stephen said as Chelsea walked out of the bathroom "I like when you match me in ring gear."

"Thank you baby." Chelsea smiled as she sat next to him "But face it ever since you came on the main Roster you kissed Hunter's ass."

"Like you haven't done the same to Laura?" Stephen asked as he put his arm around Chelsea "She did bring you up from FCW after all."

"I didn't kiss her ass she brought me up because she thought my wrestling skills were amazing and we became fast friends." Chelsea smiled "What's your excuse?"

"Hunter thought the same thing when I came on the main roster." Stephen smiled

"Only because you're a huge body builder type." Chelsea mumbled and Stephen glared at her for a minute before smiling and tickling her "Again?" She asked laughing

"Yes again." Stephen smiled as he tickled her

"I give I give." Chelsea laughed as Stephen stopped her and hugged her

"I love ya Chelsea." Stephen smiled

"Love you too Stephen." Chelsea smiled as she hugged him back

"Now I see why she made it to the main roster she and Stephen basically screw Hunter and Laura." Joslin laughed as her and Lauren walked by and Stephen hugged Chelsea tightly

"Not now Gra." Stephen whispered as he stroked her hair and calmed her down

"I want Joslin's head and Lauren's too." Chelsea said softly as Stephen hugged her some more and saw that Mark put his hands on Kayla

"I can't promise their heads right now but want to help me against Mark?" Stephen asked

"He'll have to do." Chelsea said as she and Stephen walked to the ring

"Chelsea you can't let Joslin get to you." Stephen said as his theme played and they walked quickly to the ring as Stephen quickly did a _Brogue Kick _to Mark and Chelsea watched as Stephen did his poses then Kayla applauded them

"Hey guys I got to ask have you decided which title you two will be going after." Kayla asked

"I don't know about Sheamus but I really don't know yet." Chelsea said

"Like you I don't know yet." Stephen said "I'll make my decision after Elimination Chamber." He smiled before Cody's theme played and he and Lindsay walked out and he started talking about how he should have won the Rumble as he and Lindsay walked down to the ring

"Kayla." Both Stephen and Chelsea said

"Way ahead of you two." Kayla smiled "Cody, Lindsay you two will be facing Sheamus and Chelsea right now." She smirked as she left the ring and the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

The two legal people in the ring were Chelsea and Lindsay and when Lindsay was in position Chelsea went for the _Sharpshooter _which Lindsay was tapping right away

"Here are your winners Sheamus and Chelsea Benoit!" Lillian announced as Chelsea and Stephen hugged and celebrated in the ring a bit before going to the back.

"That felt good." Chelsea smiled as her and Stephen were in the back

"Finally got someone to take your anger on?" Stephen asked

"Yep." Chelsea smiled as Kayla ran up to them

"Chelsea I forgot to mention you have a tag team match with Trinity taking on Beth and Natalya." Kayla said out of breath "I forgot about the match until now. I'm sorry."

"It's ok Kayla I could use another match." Chelsea smiled

"Somebody is on a roll today." Kayla smiled as she walked away

"I can't help it blame us winning the rumble and Joslin getting under my skin." Chelsea said

"Sheamus Chelsea." One of the camera guys said as he walked up to them

"_Must be one of the guys from backstage fallout wanting to interview us." _Chelsea thought as Stephen talked for a bit then it was Chelsea's turn

"Well personally I have nothing against Lindsay but she did try to get in between Wade and Ally." Chelsea said as she was giving her thoughts on Lindsay "And I hate when people do that so you can say I got some revenge for Ally." She said as her and Stephen walked away

"Was that really your thoughts or were you saying that for the camera?" Stephen asked

"Both." Chelsea said as they walked in his locker room "Lindsay had no business getting in between Stu and Ally and I hate when people break up relationships unless it's necessary and what Lindsay was doing was unnecessary."

"That was Stu and I haven't been getting along lately but I know he and Ally are happy together so I agree with you on that." Stephen said as they were watching a segment with Beth, Natalya, Joslin, Amber and Lauren and Natalya farted again

"Ok seriously? She's better than that and yet they have her farting? Stu is rolling in his grave right now if you ask me." Chelsea growled as she sat down

"Blame Creative." Stephen said as he sat down next to Chelsea and put his arm around her

"I'm going to talk to Laura this week to see if she can talk to Hunter about changing this storyline." Chelsea said

"Why can't you be that nice to me?" Trinity asked Drew as they walked in

"What if I don't want to?" Drew asked rudely

"You two get along or I'm kicking both of your arses!" Stephen yelled loudly causing everyone to be quiet and scaring Chelsea a little bit then quickly and softly hugged her "You two got married now be nice to each other."

"But…" Trinity tried to protest

"Do it." Stephen growled "And stop making me scare my girlfriend." He growled as everyone was quiet

"Well I came in here to ask Chelsea if she was ready for our match." Trinity said after a few

"Yeah I'm ready." Chelsea said as Stephen hugged her some more

"Alright I got Cecilia and Ally watching our backs." Trinity smiled

"You're Awesome Trinity." Chelsea smiled

"Thanks Chelsea." Trinity smiled as she turned to Drew "See at least someone…"

"Trinity!" Stephen yelled as he hugged Chelsea some more as Trinity glared at Drew then left with Drew following her "Sorry for Scaring Gra." He said softly

"It's ok you were just trying to get Trinity and Drew to get along." Chelsea said as she cuddled in his chest

"But I shouldn't yell like that in front of you in private." Stephen said feeling bad "It's not right scaring you like that."

"It's ok really Stephen." Chelsea said as she kissed him

"I promise I'll try not to do it again." Stephen said as he kissed her back "Good luck."

"Thank you Amour." Chelsea smiled as she got up and met with Trinity, Ally and Cecilia "Hey guys."

"Hey Chelsea." Ally smiled

"Ready to kick some Divas Of Doom butt?" She asked

"Yeah we are." Cecilia smiled as they walked to gorilla

"What theme ladies?" The theme song guy asked

"Anyone that's better than my husband's." Ally mumbled

"Play The Takeover." Chelsea said as he played _The Takeover _and the four of them walked out

"The following Tag team match is scheduled for one fall introducing first accompanied to the ring by Ally Barrett and Karli McIntyre the team of the WWE Divas Champion the Irish Nightmare Trinity and the WWE Women's Champion Chelsea Benoit!" Lillian announced as the four of them walked out to the ring and when they were in it Chelsea and Trinity raised their belts happily then waited for Beth and Natalya

"And their opponents accompanied to the ring by Amber Cena, Joslin and Lauren Phoenix the team of Natalya and Beth Phoenix!" Lillian announced as _Glamazon _played and the 5 of them walked out to the ring

"Here comes the fart Queen." Ally whispered as everyone laughed as the Divas of Doom got in the ring and Ally and Cecilia got out and so did Lauren, Joslin and Amber and the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

The two legal people in the ring were Natalya and Chelsea and when Chelsea was down Natalya was about to attack her but Beth blind tagged herself in

"What are you doing Beth?" Natalya asked

"Get out of my ring Nattie!" Beth yelled as Natalya did that and Beth went for the _Glam Slam _on Chelsea and pinned her and won

"Here are your winners Beth Phoenix and Natalya!" Lillian announced as Beth had her hand raised then left with the rest of the Divas of Doom minus Natalya then when she was alone in the ring with Chelsea Natalya tried going for the _Sharpshooter _before being chased off by Ally, Trinity and Cecilia before they went to Check on Chelsea

"What was that out there?" Ally asked as they helped Chelsea to the back

"I think Natalya is being kicked out of the Divas of Doom." Trinity said

"What's going on I was knocked out remember?" Chelsea asked

"Beth being a bitch to Natalya and the Divas of Doom possibly abandoning her." Cecilia said

"Why would they do that?" Chelsea asked

"Who knows?" Trinity asked

"Well all I know is that…She's not cleared to be back here!" Chelsea exclaimed as they saw Brooke with a Neck brace stopping Brian's attack

"What is she doing back?" Ally asked

"I don't know." Chelsea said as she ran towards Gorilla and met up with Brooke and Bryan "Brooke you should be at home what are you doing here?"

"You have a problem with her being here with me Benoit?" Bryan asked rudely

"No I don't but she could get hurt again." Chelsea said

"Stay out of our Business Chelsea and pay attention to your own relationship which I bet Stephen doesn't really love you." Bryan said smirking and Brooke gave him a WTF look

"What are you talking about Bryan?" Chelsea asked

"Chelsea I hate to break it to you but he's only with you because he feels sorry for you." Bryan said smirking "Think about it you're broken, you cry all the time, and on top of that your dad is a murderer."

"SHUT UP!" Chelsea yelled holding back tears

"No I won't Chelsea." Bryan said as Brooke was pulling on his arm begging him to stop "Hold on a second Brooke." He told her calmly "Now think about it Chelsea would anyone date the daughter of a Murderer?"

"Yes because they're not the murderers themselves and you better watch your mouth Bryan or I'll be sticking my boot up your arse." Stephen growled as he walked up to the three "Listen here I love Chelsea I'm not with her because I feel sorry for her I'm with her because I actually love her and if you or Joslin or anyone hurt her feelings again I'll make sure that it doesn't happen." He growled pulling Chelsea close to him "Now get out of my sight Bryan." He growled some more as Bryan took Brooke and they left and Stephen hugged Chelsea tightly as she cried

"Do…do…do you…r…really love me Stephen?" Chelsea asked as she cried

"Of course I do Chelsea I meant every word I said to Bryan. I do love you. In fact I'm falling in love with you." Stephen told her softly and Chelsea looked up at him

"Really?" Chelsea asked softly as Stephen nodded his head and softly kissed her

"Really." Stephen smiled as they hugged for a while

"I love you so much Stephen." Chelsea said as she slowly stopped Crying

"I love you too Chelsea." Stephen smiled as he hugged her some more

"Hey we have nothing to do for the rest of the night lets go back to the hotel." Chelsea said "I feel like cuddling with you again."

"Ok." Stephen smiled as they walked back to his locker room to get ready to go.

_Me: So not only is Sheamus the best boyfriend Chelsea could ask for but he's also her knight in shining armor with the way he saved her from Bryan's Insults :3 Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	15. Chapter 15

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the Raw Chapter :D :D Let me say Raw was awesome :D :D...Until John Laurinaitis decided to show up. Anyway I would like to think Krazy 13 for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D :D Now on with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 15 February 6, 2012

"Hunter I swear if you're not going to fire Laurinaitis I will go out there right now and make you tap out." Chelsea said as her and Ally were in their office watching Hunter walk out to the ring

"He might talk about Mark." Ally said

"He better not I want Laurinaitis fired." Chelsea whined

"Me too but that might not happen thanks to Mark coming out." Ally said

"Well then I guess I'll have to make Mark tap out then huh?" Chelsea asked

"Too bad Stephen won't let you now let the COO Talk." Ally said as they both listened to what Hunter said

"Yes he's fired." Chelsea smiled happily

"But the board won't fire him because he had to plead and cry and whine and willing to sell his own body to keep this job." Ally said and her and Chelsea laughed

"Do you think Hunter will be here to help us out tonight or will it be us and the old tool?" Chelsea asked

"Let's hope Hunter will be here to help us tonight." Ally said "Because if he's not who knows what will you'll do to Laurinaitis."

"Who said I was going to do anything to him tonight?" Chelsea asked

"Um let's see you broke his shoulder a couple of weeks ago and you stalked him at the beginning of Raw last week." Ally said

"Good times good times." Chelsea smirked

"So is Hunter going to help us make decisions tonight or is he going to talk about Mark all night?" Ally asked after a few minutes

"At this point I have no idea." Chelsea said as Hunter tried to go to the back but his music stopped

"Mark alert." Ally said as the lights went out

"What the?" Chelsea asked as they watched a Mark video package

"Mark is really obsessed with Hunter." Ally said softly

"Looks like." Chelsea said softly

"Let's get our mind off of this." Ally said "Let's talk about something else."

"You're right." Chelsea said "Hey did you hear that Carrie and Phil apparently started a new tag team."

"They call it 'The Best Tag Team in the World' apparently." Ally said rolling her eyes

"Why would Carrie join a tag team with Phil when she has Redemption and her and Brandon?" Chelsea asked as the Paul/Bryan match was about to start with Paul going to the ring

"Who knows?" Ally asked "All I know is that Jericho is after both their asses."

"I'll talk to him about it later." Chelsea said as she saw Bryan walk out to the ring "That title is corrupting him." She said softly

"You think?" Ally asked as she laughed

"No I mean it's really corrupted him." Chelsea said softly as she looked down and shook

"What did he tell you last week?" Ally asked as Bryan and Brooke walked to the ring and Chelsea told Ally what Bryan told her "What…the…fuck…?" She asked softly as she went to hug Chelsea

"I don't even know what I did to him Ally." Chelsea said sadly as Ally hugged her some more

"Honey you did nothing that title is corrupting him." Ally said softly hugging her

"Well if he somehow keeps it at Elimination Chamber which I doubt then he will lose it at Wrestlemania even if both Stephen and I chose him." Chelsea growled

"Maybe you can save him from himself." Ally said laughing

"Or I can do it and Brooke." Caylee smiled as she walked in "I heard what happened Chelsea and I heard Brooke did nothing."

"She couldn't talk." Chelsea said

"That gives her no excuse and…THAT GIVES HIM NO EXCUSE TO USE MY SISTER AS A HUMAN SHELD!" Caylee yelled at the top of her lungs

"Come on." Chelsea growled as her and Caylee walked to the ring "Play Shooter." She said as _Shooter _played as Chelsea and Caylee walked to the ring and Chelsea had a Mic with her. "You." She growled pointing at Bryan "Back to the ring now. You." She said pointing at Brooke "Go to the back and you." She said pointing at Caylee "To the ring as well." She said as Caylee walked to the ring with Bryan and when he and Caylee got in the ring Chelsea got on the mic again

"Big Show and Caylee Warner vs. Daniel Bryan in a two on one handicap match starting right now." Chelsea said "Brooke let's go." She said as _Shooter _played again and Chelsea and Brooke went to the back "Brooke tell Bryan that because of last week and because of what he did to you as long as he's on Raw his life will become a living hell." She said sounding mad as she walked back to her office

"Someone fucked with you for the last time." Ally smirked as Chelsea walked back in

"Damn right they did I may not be able to do anything on Smackdown but here everyone better watch out." Chelsea said as she sat down

"Chelsea they have no right to treat you like that so do what you need to do." Ally said

"I am Ally this is getting personal between me and everyone who brings up my dad just to get to me." Chelsea said softly

"I know Chelsea I know." Ally said hugging her as Caylee and Paul won the match

"Now I see why Caylee is going to be in the Chamber." Chelsea smiled

"Truly like her siblings." Ally smiled

"Yep." Chelsea smiled "Oh did you hear that Laurinloser isn't here yet?" She asked laughing

"Does that mean we can't goof off?" Ally asked laughing

"Don't you mean you can't goof off because I take my job as Raw GM seriously unlike you."

"I take it seriously but you know how I am around Stu." Ally said

"Well we do like spending time with our guys." Chelsea smiled "I miss mine since I spent the weekend with the family."

"Missed your mom, Megan and David?" Ally asked

"Yeah we watched the Super Bowl which I am so mad that the Pats lost." Chelsea growled "And I am so mad that Laurinaitis's bitch is out there." She said as David was pleading for Laurinaitis to keep his job

"I'm praying that someone interrupts him in the next 5 seconds." Ally said as Justin said that Hunter is making him Wrestle

"Wonder who his opponent is?" Chelsea asked as Stephen's theme played and he walked out "Now I know." She smiled happily

"Aren't you going out there to support your man?" Ally asked

"He doesn't need my help against Bitchtunga." Chelsea said as both her and Ally laughed their butts off

"Crap he's stripping." Ally said as David took off his shirt but was met with a _Brogue Kick_

"And he lost because of it." Chelsea smiled happily "I love him."

"I know you do." Ally smiled

"Hey can I tell you something?" Chelsea asked turning red

"Anything." Ally smiled as Chelsea whispered something in her ear and Ally smiled widely "Oh man seriously Chelsea?" She asked excitedly and Chelsea nodded her head "Well be with him tonight then."

"It's not that easy Ally and besides I want my first time to be special." Chelsea said turning redder

"You mean you're still a…?" Ally asked and Chelsea nodded her head and Ally smiled "I understand then do you have any questions?"

"Well since Uncle Chris isn't going to talk…He proved me wrong again." Chelsea said as Chris was talking "So I'll ask you some questions."

"Lay them on me then." Ally smiled

"How does it feel…when….you know….the guy….for the first time…" Chelsea managed to get out

"It does hurt at first but it'll get better and it'll feel great…no it'll feel amazing after the pain goes away." Ally smiled

"Does it hurt every time or only after the first time?" Chelsea asked

"Only the first time." Ally said as Phil and Carrie left the ring without saying anything "Man they're good."

"And Uncle Chris is blowing up." Ally said laughing "Hey Chelsea mind handling business back here for a while while I go out with Stu?"

"Sure and make sure he goes on one of your themes because his sucks." Chelsea said shuddering

"We all think that honey." Ally said as she got up and left

"Believe me he could do better." Chelsea said

"There you are Chelsea Lass." Stephen smiled as he walked in her office and sat next to her and she cuddled close to him

"Besides making that handicap match earlier I've been here all night." Chelsea smiled "Congratulations on winning your match by the way."

"Thank you Chelsea." Stephen smiled as they saw a 6 Diva tag team match with Ally, Trinity and Cecilia vs. Beth, Natalya and Joslin

"Anytime baby." Chelsea smiled as she cuddled closer to Stephen "I love you."

"I love you too Chelsea." Stephen smiled as Ally's team won the match and it showed Hunter and Laurinaitis

"Now he shows up?" Chelsea asked "Unbelievable. Raw was fine until he showed up."

"I know but it's almost the end of the night don't worry ok?" Stephen asked

"Ok Amour." Chelsea said as John called Hunter a coward "I hate John Laurinaitis."

"So do I." Stephen said as the main event started

"I guess Phil and Carrie are watching each other's backs." Chelsea giggled as Phil and Carrie walked out together

"I don't know how Carrie got in this mess with Phil." Stephen said softly shaking his head

"Nor do I." Chelsea said as she giggled some more and got closer to Stephen and smiled at him for a minute then softly kissed him and he kissed her back and pulled her on his lap and the kiss turned heated as their tongues fought for dominance and Chelsea gently took off his hat and put one of her free hands in his hair as they kissed some more then they broke apart for air

"What was that about?" Stephen asked softly

"No idea." Chelsea said softly "All I know is that I've wanted to do that with you for a short while."

"Well anything else you want to do with me?" Stephen asked

"Yes but I want to wait until the moment is right." Chelsea said softly looking in Stephen's eyes and he understood

"I understand Gra." He said softly as he kissed her softly "Like I keep saying I would never force you into doing something you don't want to."

"Ok Amour." Chelsea said softly as she softly nuzzled against him

_Me: I think we all know what Chelsea's Dream was all about ;D Trust me guys I kept it as clean as possible (But the rating will go up soon) Anyway what will happen next Chapter? Will John Laurinaitis be fired? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	16. Chapter 16

_Me: Hey guys I know this is a short Chapter but this would not leave my head all day today or yesterday since what happened but I'll get the Smackdown Chapter up soon :D :D Anyway I would like to think Krazy 13, Miss-RKO, MusicIsLife2 and DanDjohnMLover for reviewing the Last Chapter :D :D You rock :D :D I would also like to think Miss-RKO for reviewing Chapter 14 you rock :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 16 February 7, 2012

The next morning Chelsea woke up late in the morning and saw that Stephen wasn't next to her

"_Where could he had gone?" _Chelsea had thought to herself as she heard the shower running _"Must be taking a shower." _She thought as she smiled and her droid played _The Collapse _by _Adelitas Way _and she knew who that was as she answered it "What's up Ally?"

"_Did you see WWE dot com yet?" _Ally asked as she sounded like something was wrong

"What's going on Ally calm down." Chelsea said trying to calm down Ally

"_Just check WWE dot com and call me back." _Ally said as she hung up

"What's her problem?" Chelsea asked herself as she checked WWE dot com on her droid and her eyes widened

_Following John Laurinaitis' presentation on Monday, the WWE Board of Directors has decided that the Executive Vice President of Talent Relations will remain as Interim General Manager of Monday Night Raw. See "Mr. Excitement's" argument for keeping him on the job._

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Chelsea screamed at the top of her lungs "I can't believe the fucking board would do this!"

"Chelsea are you ok?" Stephen asked as he ran out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist

"No but I will be." Chelsea said as she looked up at him and turned red

"What happened Chelsea Lass?" He asked sitting down next to her and putting his arm around her and she turned even redder

"Read this." Chelsea said handing her droid to Stephen and he read what was on it

"Why would they keep him?" Stephen asked

"Who knows but I guess being a notorious man whore really helps keep your job if your name is John Laurinaitis." Chelsea said rolling her eyes "But he should be fired by now I mean he admitted that he was going to screw Carrie out of the World Heavyweight Champion and he backstabbed Hunter, Ally and myself and said that we suck at running Raw. I want answers on Monday."

"Well don't worry about it right now since John Laurinaitis is nowhere near Smackdown so don't worry about him until Monday and just relax ok?" Stephen asked pulling her close to him

"Ok amour." Chelsea said as she cuddled close to him "As long as I'm around you I can relax." She smiled as she softly kissed him and he kissed her back and after a few minutes the kiss got heated and their tongues started to fight for dominance as Stephen pulled her close on his lap and Chelsea kissed him some more then they gently broke apart for a minute and Chelsea looked in his eyes and was about to say something but her droid was playing _The Collapse _again and she groaned

"Sorry about that amour." Chelsea said softly kissing him again

"It's ok I better go get dressed." Stephen smiled as he kissed her back and smiled as her as he went to the bathroom and got dressed and Chelsea answered her droid

"What's up Ally?" Chelsea asked

"_Did you read what happened?" _Ally asked

"Yes. Why would they keep him?" Chelsea asked

"_Who knows but what are we going to do now?" _Ally asked

"Who knows." Chelsea said holding her head as she looked down "I guess keep making his life a living hell."

"_And make fun of him for selling his body." _Ally said laughing

"That too." Chelsea laughed "I'll see you at Smackdown tonight."

"_Alright." _Ally smiled as she hung up and Chelsea got in her bag and got out a BDG Fitted Baseball Tee in Red and Blue, a pair of Acid wash blue Jeans and her pair of Red Converse high tops and she got one of her sports bras as she got changed and Stephen came out

"Oh…sorry Chelsea lass I didn't know you were changing." Stephen said as Chelsea just put on her sports Bra and turned red

"It's…ok….you didn't know." Chelsea said as she turned redder "As long as you don't look you can stay here while I change."

"Alright." Stephen said as he closed his eyes and Chelsea finished getting dressed

"Ok you can look." She said and Stephen opened his eyes

"Sorry about that." He said as Chelsea walked over to him

"I should be sorry for scaring you earlier love." Chelsea said as she hugged him

"It's alright Chelsea." Stephen said hugging her back

"But I can tell I worried you big time." Chelsea said feeling bad

"I can't help it I hate seeing you hurt or mad Chelsea." Stephen said hugging her and gently rubbing her back

"You're sweet" Chelsea said as she hugged him some more "Hey we've got to get to Tulsa soon so we better hurry and get ready."

"Alright." Stephen said as they got ready to go.

_Me: Boooo for Ally ruining that moment between Sheamus and Chelsea! Wonder what she was going to tell him? What will happen now that 'Mr. Excitment' is still the interim GM of Raw? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	17. Chapter 17

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with this weeks Smackdown Chapter :D :D Anyway not much happens this week except Chelsea has a match and all that. Anyway I would like to think Krazy 13 (Your Review made me lol which I agree with you) And MusicIsLife2 for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D :D Now on with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 17 February 10, 2012 (February 7, 2012)

"You mean Laurinaitis kept his job?" Trinity asked as her, Chelsea and Ally were in their locker room and Chelsea was putting on her arm pads

"Yep." Was all Chelsea said "The only good thing about that is that Ally and I are still in charge of Raw with him." She said finishing and getting up "I'll be back."

"Ok." Ally said as Chelsea ran to catch up with Stephen

"Hey am I late?" Chelsea asked as she caught up to Stephen

"Not at all." Stephen smiled

"I had a certain someone on my mind even though you don't want me to." Chelsea said

"We'll talk about that later." Stephen said as Lillian announced them and his theme played and they both walked out and got in the ring and Stephen started talking about how they won the rumble and how that he and Chelsea had so much in common about how they were bullied all their lives and how they fought back and that they were damn proud to be who they are then Stu's new theme played and he and Ally walked out

"_At least he has Ally." _Chelsea thought as Stu and Ally entered the ring and Stu started talking about how he was going to win the Smackdown Elimination Chamber then Stephen said he was thinking about how Stu got his butt handed to him by Randy last week then Cody's theme played and he and Lindsay came out and Chelsea quickly stood next to Ally

"Don't kill her Ally." Chelsea whispered

"If she makes moves on Stu I will." Ally whispered as Cody started talking about how he was going to win the Chamber match then Paul's theme played and he came out and started talking and Chelsea held back Ally some more until everyone started fighting

"Go crazy Ally." Chelsea said as she let Ally go and she attacked Lindsay and she stood back from the fighting and when Stu, Cody and Lindsay were out of the ring Ally left to check on Stu as Chelsea stood there with Stephen and Paul and she raised her title before they went to the back and after a few so did those three

"You didn't do anything Lil Wolverine." Paul said as they were in the back

"I have no problem with Lindsay and Ally wanted Lindsay so I thought I would let her attack her." Chelsea said with a smile

"Just like your dad when he was in the Radicals." Paul said smiling as Chelsea got a text from Kayla

_Chelsea you, Stephen, and Paul vs. Stu, Cody and Lindsay tonight – Kayla_

_Ok thanks – Chelsea_

"Heads up guys we're in a 6 person tag team match." Chelsea said

"Who's the lass facing us on their side?" Stephen asked

"Lindsay." Chelsea said as she saw Brian "Every time I see Bryan I want to eat a double cheese burger right in front of him."

"He got on to Cecilia last week after Smackdown." Stephen said

"For what?" Chelsea asked wanting an excuse to beat up Bryan

"He got on to her for being a Vegetarian." Stephen said

"Why would he get on to her for that?" Chelsea asked

"He told her that being a vegetarian isn't enough and that she was still killing animals." Stephen growled

"How far does Cecilia take her diet?" Paul asked

"No meat whatsoever but she does eat dairy products minus eggs and she eats sea food." Stephen said "Anyway unfortunately for Bryan I caught him and threatened him if he does it again."

"I'll be back." Chelsea growled as she walked up to Brian "You're fucking unbelievable you know that?" She growled at him

"What are you talking about?" Brian asked

"What you told Cecilia last week she's a Vegetarian and yet that's not good enough for you?" Chelsea asked as she was about to yell

"She's still eating animal products!" Bryan yelled and Chelsea slapped him

"Yell at Cecilia again and see what happens." Chelsea growled as she walked back to Stephen and Paul

"Chelsea you need to calm down." Paul said

"I can't help it Paul." Chelsea said as she hugged Stephen

"Deal with him on Raw or after the Elimination Chamber ok?" Stephen asked

"Ok amour." Chelsea said as they walked to the ring

"I'll go out first." Paul said "Don't you need back up against Ally?"

"Ally's part of Redemption she won't attack me trust me." Chelsea said as Paul's theme played and he walked out

"Hey Benoit." Lindsay said as she walked by Cody "After the match I need to talk to you."

"If it's comparing me to my dad in a bad way I don't want to hear it." Chelsea asked

"It's not that trust me." Lindsay said as Cody's theme played and they walked out

"Wonder what she wants to talk to me about?" Chelsea asked

"Who knows?" Stephen asked as Stu and Ally walked by them and they glared at each other

"Save it for the ring guys." Chelsea said

"Please." Ally begged

"It's my time to go out anyway." Stu growled as his theme played and he and Ally walked out

"We're talking after I talk to Lindsay." Chelsea said "You and Stu need to get along."

"Like I said I will when he does." Stephen said as his theme played and he and Chelsea walked out

"From Dublin, Ireland the Great White Sheamus and their tag team partner from Edmonton, Alberta, Canada she is the WWE Women's Champion Chelsea Benoit!" Lillian announced as they walked to the ring together and when they got in it Stephen did his poses and Chelsea raised her Women's Championship and smirked and handed it to the ref as the match started with Paul and Stu

_**FF Towards the End**_

The two legal people in the ring were Stephen and Stu and after Paul speared Cody and Chelsea put Lindsay in the _Sharpshooter _and made her tap out which made Lindsay roll out of the ring and when Stu turned around he was met with a _Brogue Kick _from Stephen and he pinned him and won

"Here are your winners The Big Show, The WWE Women's Champion Chelsea Benoit and Sheamus!" Lillian announced as Chelsea got in the ring and Hugged Stephen as he hi fived Paul then hugged Chelsea as they celebrated a bit then went to the back

"Man you were amazing baby." Chelsea smiled as her and Stephen were in the back

"Thank you love." Stephen smiled as he hugged her with one arm and Cody and Lindsay walked up to them

"I need to talk to you Benoit." Lindsay said "And it has nothing to do with insulting you."

"Lay it on me then." Chelsea said crossing her arms

"Remember _Backstage Fallout _last week?" Lindsay asked

"Yeah and I said that I hate that people get between relationships." Chelsea said "Why couldn't get Stu so you're going after Stephen."

"Please he's nowhere near my type." Lindsay said giving Stephen a disgusted look

"Please honey you're not even close to my type." Stephen said

"All that aside what about _Backstage Fallout_?" Chelsea asked

"I mean what I said I want a shot at the WWE Women's Championship." Lindsay said

"Give me one reason why I should?" Chelsea asked crossing her arms some more

"Um because I deserve a title shot already duh." Lindsay said acting like a spoiled brat

"I'll tell you what Hager let me think about it and on Monday you face off against Cecilia and if you win you get the title shot." Chelsea said "If not then sorry about your luck."

"So I have to face a newbie alright then." Lindsay said as her and Cody walked away

"Any competition is better than facing the Divas Of Doom all over again." Chelsea said as they walked towards Ally and Stu's locker room

"Any reason why we're going towards Stu's locker room?" Stephen asked

"You two need to talk." Chelsea said as they knocked on the door

"Come in if you're not a ginger." Stu said and both Chelsea and Stephen rolled their eyes and they walked in "Hey he's a ginger!" Stu yelled

"Shut up Stewart!" Chelsea yelled"We're here because you and you." She said pointing at Stu and Stephen "Need to get along."

"I will when he does." Stephen said

"You two are acting like children right now." Ally said "Chelsea and I are younger than you guys and yet we're the mature ones in our relationships. Look we love you guys with all our hearts but if you continue to act like children then we're going to look for more mature guys. Now do you want that?"

"No we don't." Stu said softly "They're right Ste we are acting like immature children."

"We were were we?" Stephen asked "Wow I guess we were about to screw up big time."

"You promise to get along back here now?" Chelsea asked

"We promise." Stephen said hugging Chelsea

"We'll do anything for you girls." Stu said hugging Ally

_Me: Awwwwww Wade and Sheamus are getting along for the sake of their girls now :3 (And Keeping them lol) Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	18. Chapter 18

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter :D :D Sorry guys Sheamus isn't in this Chapter because he wasen't on Raw :( But I promise the next two Chapters will make up for it :) Anyway I would like to think Krazy 13 for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 18 February 13, 2012

"Ok how did Laurinaitis keep his job?" Chelsea asked as her and Ally were in their office as Raw came on

"I got an Idea." Ally said smirking "Laurinaitis on his knees all the male board members around him and well the rest is history." She said laughing her butt off and Chelsea looked confused "You don't get it?"

"What are you talking about?" Chelsea asked as Ally whispered in her ear "Gross!" She yelled backing up then catching her breath "But true."

"Yeah it is." Ally said laughing as they saw that there was going to be an Elimination Chamber

"Is it just me or is Carrie copying Uncle Chris?" Chelsea asked as Carrie was wearing the same Jacket as Chris but instead of the lights being blue the lights were Pink

"She's coping Chris and this is going to be good." Ally smiled then frowned "It was." She said as John and David were out

"I'll be back." Chelsea growled as she walked out to the ring and walked up behind him and grabbed his collar and used all her strength to drag him to the back. "You have issues man you have issues man." She said as she walked back to her office "What did I miss."

"Ron being funny." Ally said laughing "He said that if he was elected he would trade Vickie and Nick to Smackdown for Hornswoggle and a box of Spiders."

"What is he talking about?" Chelsea asked as she laughed

"Who knows but if I was elected I would trade Vickie, Nick, Jake and Lindsay to Smackdown for myself, Stu, Stephen and Trinity." Ally smiled

"Same here." Chelsea smiled as they watched the debate some more

"Why do I have a feeling this will turn out bad?" Ally asked as they watched the debate

"These things never turn out good." Chelsea said laughing "At least that's what I've been told and seen."

"Anyway what's planned tonight?" Ally asked

"Well Carrie signed a couple of new divas." Chelsea said

"Wait she signed more new Divas?" Ally asked

"She said that these Divas can help us out against Laurinaitis." Chelsea said "Plus Cecilia is taking on Lindsay in a number one contenders match for my Women's Championship plus everyone in the Chamber is facing off tonight plus Paul is taking on Randy so as long as Laurinaitis doesn't screw up we should be good tonight." She smiled

"Which you know he will." Ally groaned as she lay down on the couch

"Then the new Divas I signed will make sure he pays for it." Carrie said walking by

"Nice Jacket by the way." Ally smiled

"Thanks." Carrie smiled "Anyway these three Divas will make sure Laurinaitis's life is hell. And Chelsea you should know them." She said walking off

"I should know them?" Chelsea asked confused

"Apparently." Ally said as Chris won the match then it showed Shawn and Hunter hugging then it showed Laurinaitis in his office

"Ok who wants to see him?" Chelsea asked discussed as a girl with Blonde hair with Black mixed in it walked in his office and flirted with him a bit

"Is that girl out of her mind?" Ally asked in shock

"I have no idea." Chelsea said as she was in shock as the girl left and the camera followed her and she met up with two other girls one with Black hair and one with Blonde hair

"They must be the new divas Carrie signed." Ally said

"If they're trying to get in Laurinaitis's head then its working." Chelsea said laughing as they showed John with Matt "What's Matt doing here?"

"Here to see Karla apparently." Ally said

"Awwww that's so sweet." Chelsea smiled

"What about me seeing John?" A Voice asked and Ally and Chelsea turned to see Laura

"Laura what are you doing here?" Chelsea asked as her and Ally walked over to Laura

"I just said I'm here to see John it's close to Valentine's Day and I'm not spending it alone." Laura said as she sat down

"What about Glen he'll attack you if he sees you." Ally said sounding worried

"I'll just stay in here then." Laura said watching Paul vs. Randy

"I'll be back again." Chelsea said as she got up and saw Tyler Warner "Tyler do me a favor."

"Anything boss." Tyler smiled

"I need you to be in my office while I go out to the ring to get rid of Bryan Laura is in there and if Glen finds out she's here then it'll be trouble so can you watch her and Ally?" Chelsea asked

"Sure." Tyler smiled as he went in her office and Chelsea walked to the ring and waited for Paul and Randy to get out there

"Play Trip The Darkness." Chelsea said as the theme song guy played _Trip The Darkness _and Chelsea walked to the ring "Cut my Music." She said as her music stopped "Now Randy, Big Show sorry for interrupting your match but I'm here to tell Mr. Daniel Bryan here get his ass to the back or I will physically make him." She growled

"You can't make me Benoit you can't make me!" Bryan yelled

"I can't make you huh?" Chelsea said "News flash you're on Raw and you're on my show so you'll get to the back or you'll have hell to pay!" She yelled as he got up screaming as he walked up the ramp and she followed him to the back

"What's your problem Benoit?" Bryan asked as he yelled at her

"What's my problem Bryan?" Chelsea asked "You're the one with the problem Bryan! I had no problem with you until a couple of weeks ago when you brought up my dad! Now why you did that I have no idea why but it was wrong of you Bryan! And two week ago after Smackdown you got on to Cecilia for being a Vegetarian because she eats dairy products? It's her choice Bryan! If you don't lose your title at Elimination Chamber then I'm going after your ass!" She yelled "What do you have to say about that?" She asked as Bryan said nothing for a minute then ran back out to the ring and attacked Paul and Randy with his belt "Unfuckingbelievable." She said softly as she grabbed her Women's Championship belt and ran down to the ring and attacked Bryan with it then went to the back "That belt has really corrupted him." She groaned as walked back to her office "Thanks Tyler."

"Anytime and sorry about Bryan." Tyler said

"Want a match against him?" Chelsea asked

"Hell yeah." Tyler growled

"You and him tonight go nuts Warner." Chelsea said

"Thank you Chelsea." Tyler smiled as he got up and left

"What happened while I was gone?" Laura asked

"A lot has happened." Ally and Chelsea said "A lot has happened."

"What's up bestie?" Shawn's daughter Carissa Hickenbottom asked she walked in

"Carissa I missed you." Laura smiled happily as she got up and hugged Carissa

"Pissed off at Glen for keeping us apart for too long." Carissa said sadly as she hugged Laura some more

"I would tell them to take it outside but I don't want Glen attacking them." Ally said "Right now you're the only defense we have against him."

"But I promised Stephen that I wouldn't fight Glen." Chelsea said "I worry him too much and I don't want to."

"He loves you Chelsea so of course he's going to worry Stu worries about me." Ally said

"John worries about me." Laura said

"Chris worries about me." Carissa said

"Wait Chris who?" Laura asked raising an eye brow at Carissa

"Chris Irvine." Carissa said softly looking down

"Irvine?" Chelsea, Laura, and Ally asked in shock

"Yeah." Carissa smiled shyly

"When the hell did this happen?" Laura asked in shock

"New Years." Carissa said looking down

"And nobody knows about it?" Laura asked

"Nobody but you guys." Carissa said

"I'm so telling your dad." Laura smirked as she laughed evilly

"Please don't I like him." Carissa begged "Please Laura."

"Fine I won't." Laura said rolling her eyes

"Thank you." Carissa smiled happily

"You guys have fun I've gots to go on Commentary for the Number one contenders match." Chelsea said grabbing her belt and seeing Chris "Uncle Chris do me a favor."

"Depends." Chris said walking up to her

"Watch my Ally, Laura and your Girlfriend will you?" Chelsea asked

"What did Carissa do?" Chris asked

"Nothing but Glen is after John which means he'll be after Laura so can you watch them?" Chelsea asked

"Only because I'll be watching Carissa." Chris said with a smirk as he walked in her office and Chelsea walked to the ring and went out on commentary

"Hi King." She smiled as _On The Floor _by _Jennifer Lopez _played and Lindsay walked out

"The following Divas match is scheduled for one fall introducing first from Perry, Oklahoma Lindsay!" Justin announced as Lindsay walked to the ring and got in it and had a stare down with Chelsea before _Soul Inmate _by _Lacuna Coil _played and Cecilia walked out

"And her opponent from Ayr, Scotland Karli McIntyre!" Justin announced as Cecilia walked to the ring

"Karli is a newbie she's going to lose." Cole said being his usual self

"Cole shut up." Chelsea said as the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Cecilia was in position Lindsay went for one of her finishers which is a Gut wrench Powerbomb and pinned her and won

"Here is your winner Lindsay!" Justin announced as Chelsea looked up at Lindsay then took off her headset and walked to the back

"I can't wait till Raw is over." Chelsea mumbled as she got on her droid and was about to text Stephen but the three new Divas ran past her "Hey!" She gently yelled and they stopped "Why are you guys running?"

"Sorry boss but we did something to John Laurinaitis that we know we're going to get in trouble for." The Black haired girl said

"What did you guys do?" Chelsea asked

"Messed up his office after Talia flirted with him a second time." The Blonde haired girl said and Chelsea laughed

"Don't worry I'm not mad Laurinaitis deserves it." Chelsea giggled

"If he's out there tonight then we're just getting started." Talia smiled as her and the other two girls walked away

"Talia I swear I heard that name from somewhere before." Chelsea said to herself as she heard a scream and she saw Karla go in the ambulance with Glen shutting the doors "Sorry Stephen." She said as she ran towards Glen but John attacked him and Chelsea tried getting the doors open "Karla!"

"Karla open the doors!" John yelled as he tried getting the doors open but Glen knocked him and Chelsea down then got in the Ambulance and Karla Jumped out in John's arms

"Thank you John thank you." Karla said as she hugged John tightly and cried "Zack would kill himself if I got hurt by Kane."

"I'm glad you didn't." Matt smiled as he rolled up to them

"Zack!" Karla cried happily as she went to hug him tightly without hurting him "You idiot why are you here?"

"To see you of course." Matt smiled as he hugged her back "Baby girl I missed you and I couldn't let you be alone on Valentine's Day."

"You're the best Matt." Karla smiled calling him by his real name as soon as the Camera was off

"I guess I can come out now huh?" Laura asked hugging John

"Laura?" John asked in shock "You're not supposed to be here I mean what if Glen comes back?"

"I'll be ok trust me John I just want to be with you." Laura smiled as Chelsea walked back to her office

"Welcome back." Ally smiled

"Thanks had to get away from everyone." Chelsea said "Too much lovey dovey."

"Sucks without our guys by our side." Ally said

"We'll have them by our side tomorrow." Chelsea smiled

"True." Ally smiled "Come on Carrie will take over for us let's get back to the hotel so we can get ready for Smackdown tomorrow."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Chelsea smiled as they got ready to leave

_Me: Like I said guys next Chapter will make up for the lack of Romantic moments. Anyway looks like Laurinaitis has trouble with those three new Divas. Who are they? Hmmmmm You'll find out soon. Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	19. Chapter 19

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter and it's the Smackdown Chapter :D :D I posted it a little early so if you don't want to be spoiled then I would wait to read it until after Smackdown so yeah just a warning. Anyway I would like to think Krazy 13, Miss-RKO and MusicIsLife2 for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D :D I would also like to think Miss-RKO for reviewing Chapters 16 and 17 :D :D You rock :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 19 February 14, 2012 (February 17, 2012)

"Chelsea Lass time to wake up we've got to get to the arena." Stephen said gently waking up Chelsea

"Ugh…I fell asleep?" Chelsea asked waking up

"Apparently." Stephen said gently kissing her forehead

"Sorry baby I was waiting for you to get back." Chelsea said snuggling in his chest

"It's ok sweetheart." Stephen said hugging her "We've got to go though."

"Ok amour." Chelsea said yawning as she got her already packed bags "Let's go."

"Hold on a second Chelsea Lass." Stephen said as he gently grabbed her and kissed her passionately and she kissed back and they kissed like that for a few until gently breaking apart and smiling at each other

"I love you too Stephen." Chelsea smiled as she picked up her bags and she saw she had on a Diamond and Sapphire Necklace in 14K White Gold "Awwww Stephen." She smiled softly

"Happy Valentine's Day Chelsea." Stephen smiled at her and she hugged him

"Happy Valentine's Day Stephen." Chelsea smiled as she jumped up and kissed Stephen again

"As much as I would like to skip work with you we've got to go." Stephen said "I promise when we get back here I'll spend all night with you ok?"

"Ok amour." Chelsea smiled as they got their bags and they got to the arena

"There you are Chelsea." Ally said as Chelsea walked in their locker room "Heads up Kayla is in a bad mood."

"Why is she in a bad mood?" Chelsea asked

"Take a guess and guess who she's pissed at?" Ally asked

"Randy's hurt and she's pissed at Bryan?" Chelsea asked

"Bingo." Ally said as a girl with Blonde hair and Blue eyes walked in

"Are you Ally Bennett and Chelsea Benoit?" The girl asked

"Yeah." Chelsea said

"First off allow me to introduce myself I'm Serena Cox to the WWE Universe I'll be known as Serena Lee." She said

"Hold up are you related to James Storm down in TNA?" Ally asked

"He's my cousin." Serena said

"Sweet." Ally smiled

"So what's up Serena?" Chelsea asked

"Kayla wanted you two to know that you two are facing Beth and Natalya tonight." Serena said

"Alright." Ally said "Oh are you Kayla's new assistant or something?" She asked and she nodded her head

"I'll see you guys around." Serena smiled as she walked out

"Wow she's nice." Ally smiled "Why would Kayla get an assistant though?"

"Must be because what's his name has Otunga and we have each other on Raw." Chelsea said and Ally giggled when she called Laurinaitis 'What's His Name'

"That is true and don't forget she is pissed at Bryan." Ally said

"Who isn't pissed at Bryan lately?" Chelsea asked as she laughed then got in her bag and got out a large black shirt, Black and Red Tripp Pants and Red Combat Boots

"Brooke isn't." Ally said

"But Bryan is using Brooke as a human shield." Chelsea said

"Stu is a heel and he doesn't even do that to me." Ally said

"Shows something is wrong with D-Bry." Chelsea said putting on her outfit

"Him preaching to whoever about eating meat shows there's something wrong with him." Ally said as she pulled out one of Stu's Anchor Shirts, a Red and Black Plaid School Girls Skirt, and a pair of Pleaser Electra 1020 Blk Patent boots.

"I have nothing against Vegans but I think Bryan needs to stop preaching to us." Chelsea said as she smirked and got an idea "Want to throw a Divas Pizza Party next week?"

"Think it'll be ok with Kayla?" Ally asked

"If it's to piss Bryan off then I know it will be but if Kayla puts us in Charge next week let's do it anyway." Chelsea smiled

"Alright Pizza party to piss off the vegan!" Ally smiled happily

"Ally can you actually eat pizza?" Chelsea asked Ally knowing she's a Type 1 Diabetic

"Very few slices but not too much toppings." Ally said

"Alright just making sure." Chelsea smiled as Ally put on her outfit

"Don't worry about me when it comes to my Diabetes alright?" Ally asked "I can handle it and I already get enough worrying from Stu."

"Alright." Chelsea said as Ally got a text from Stu

"Do I need to say it?" Ally asked

"Nope have fun and give Lindsay a good one for me." Chelsea smiled as Ally left and Chelsea walked to Stephen's locker room "Hey you dressed?" She asked covering her eyes

"Yeah come in." Stephen smiled as Chelsea sat next to him and cuddled with him

"I love you." Chelsea smiled as she cuddled closer to him

"I love you too Chelsea." Stephen smiled as he kissed her forehead and they watched Stu's and Cody's match

"Short lived team." Chelsea giggled as Stephen looked at her "Lindsay and Ally hate each other so they're going to fight."

"Even if they're guys ask them not to?" Stephen asked

"Stu hates Lindsay too." Chelsea said "You would hate someone who tries to get between us."

"That I would." Stephen said as he gently pulled Chelsea closer to him and Ally Speared Lindsay

"Knew that was going to happen but I never expected a spear." Chelsea said

"You know how those Copeland's are with their tempers." Stephen said

"True." Chelsea smiled as she got closer to Stephen "Anything you want to do when we get back to the hotel?"

"Just be with you." Stephen smiled as Serena walked in

"Stephen you have a match against Bryan tonight." Serena said "You'll go out after Kayla announces you."

"Alright." Stephen said as Serena left "Kayla's new assistant?"

"Yep." Chelsea said as Stephen got up

"Want to join me Chelsea Lass?" He asked

"Are you sure you want me out there with my problems with Bryan?" Chelsea asked

"I'm sure besides with you out at ringside with me Bryan is basically screwed." Stephen smiled

"True." Chelsea smirked as they walked out to the ring "Hey Stephen think I should start using 'Whatever' at Wrestlemania?"

"Whatever?" Stephen asked confused

"The last theme song my dad used before…you know." Chelsea said looking down

"You really want to?" Stephen asked

"Yeah I'll still use Shooter though." Chelsea smiled "Just thought I would be more like dad out there in the ring."

"Go for it." Stephen smiled

"Thanks baby." Chelsea smiled as they got to Gorilla and Kayla was mouthing off Bryan then introduced Stephen and his theme played and he and Chelsea walked to the ring and they saw Brooke out there with him

"_I have a bad feeling about this." _Chelsea thought as Stephen got in the ring and Chelsea stood at ringside as the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

After a few minutes when it looked like Stephen was going to win Bryan spit in his face causing both Chelsea and Stephen to turn red and Stephen went and attacked Bryan when the ref held him back the Stephen pushed the ref causing him to get DQ'd then Bryan left with Brooke and Chelsea got in the ring to hold Stephen back

"He's gone too far." Chelsea growled as they were in the back and Stephen was cursing Bryan in Gaelic

"That little worm no he's not even that." Stephen growled "He have better left by now."

"I hope so but why would he spit in your face?" Chelsea asked

"Who knows?" Stephen growled "All I know is that next time I see that little fella his arse is mine."

"Hey save some of him for me." Chelsea pouted "I want his ass more too." She pouted more and Stephen smiled at her and hugged her

"We'll both get him." Stephen smiled "But why would he want to have problems with us both?"

"I guess if he has problems with me he should have problems with my other half." Chelsea said "But tonight let's not worry about him ok?"

"Alright." Stephen smiled hugging her some more and they saw those three new Divas from last night run past them

"Hey!" Chelsea gently yelled at them and they stopped "What are you three doing here?"

"Laurinaitis is here." The Blonde one said and Chelsea turned red

"Oh oh Pam I think you made her mad." Talia whispered to her

"You didn't." Chelsea said trying to keep her cool "Laurinaitis being her made me mad but you three did nothing don't worry."

"Alright." Pam said as her Talia and the Black haired girl walked away

"Pam and Talia could they be?" Chelsea asked herself and she shook her head "Nah."

"Chelsea?" Stephen asked snapping her out of her thoughts

"Sorry Stephen I swear I know those three Divas from somewhere before I just don't know where." Chelsea said as they walked back to his locker room

"You might find out on Monday." Stephen smiled at her "Now what are you going to do about Laurinaitis?"

"Unfortunately this isn't Raw so I can't do anything." Chelsea said then smirked "But I will do something on Raw."

"Just don't do anything stupid ok?" Stephen asked

"Like you did pushing the ref earlier?" Chelsea asked as she snickered and Stephen glared at her for a second then Chelsea tried running and Stephen grabbed her and tickled her "Ok I give I give."

"At this rate I can defeat you in the ring just by tickling you." Stephen smiled hugging her

"Evil." Chelsea giggled as she hugged Stephen back "I love you."

"I love you too Chelsea." Stephen smiled as he kissed her forehead

"Chelsea time for our match." Ally said as she walked in

"I'll see you in a few Stephen." Chelsea smiled as she kissed him and she walked out with Ally "So who's our back up?"

"We don't need any Kayla banned Lauren, Amber and Joslin from Ringside." Ally smiled

"I love Kayla." Chelsea smiled as they were at Gorilla

"What theme girls?" The theme song guy asked

"What You Want." Ally said as he played _What You Want (Elder Jepseon Remix) _and they walked out to the ring

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first representing Redemption the team of Ally Barrett and the WWE Women's Champion Chelsea Benoit!" Lillian announced as they walked to the ring and when they got in Chelsea raised her belt and Ally got on the top rope and posed then waited for Beth and Natalya

"And their opponents the team of Beth Phoenix and Natalya!" Lillian announced as _Glamazon _played and Beth and Natalya came out and did their normal entrances and when they got in the ring they glared at Ally and Chelsea and they returned the glares as the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

The two legal people in the ring were Ally and Natalya and when Ally was about to go for the _Winds of Change _she heard Natalya fart and got to a ring corner

"What the fuck!" Ally yelled

"Seriously in the ring?" Chelsea asked in disbelief "Let's go for What You Want and end this."

"Got it." Ally said as waited for Natalya to get up then when she did Ally hit her with a Spear then after that was done she tagged in Chelsea and Chelsea went on the top rope and did the _Flying Headbutt _on Natalya and pinned her and won.

"Here are your winners Redemption!" Lillian announced as Ally got in the ring and raised Chelsea's hand and hugged her and celebrated with her a bit before going in the back

"We seriously need to talk to creative about Natalya's fart gimmick." Ally said as they were in the back

"Agreed I told Stephen a few weeks ago that Stu is rolling around in his grave right now." Chelsea said

"Screw rolling around in his grave he's out of his grave and burning down WWE Headquarters as we speak." Ally said and the both of them started laughing

"Hey Ally I need some advice." Chelsea said as they walked back in their locker room

"About what?" Ally asked

"Well…when you're with a guy...how…do you well…pleasure him?" Chelsea asked nervously

"Simple." Ally smiled as she explained to Chelsea and they got dressed

"That's all?" Chelsea asked

"That's all." Ally smiled as she saw Chelsea put on a Very Sexy Seduction Push Up Bra in Black and Red, a Very Sexy Seduction Thong in Black and Red "Whoa Chelsea someone is looking sexy tonight."

"Thanks." Chelsea smiled blushing as she put on a Peanuts Snoopy Baseball Style Fitted Blue Tee, Blue Jeans and Blue Converse.

"Planning on seducing your man tonight?" Ally asked as she winked at Chelsea

"Yes." Chelsea smiled softly

"Remember what I told you ok?" Ally asked

"Alright." Chelsea said "I'll see you Sunday." She smiled

"Alright." Ally smiled as Chelsea left

_Me: Man what does Chelsea have planned for Sheamus? ;D (Next Chapter is gonna make the rating go up) Anyway what will happen now that Bryan is not only on Chelsea's badside but Sheamus's as well? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	20. Chapter 20

_Me: SURPRISE! Another Double Update :D :D I thought I would get this Chapter out of the way before I forget :D :D Enjoy and warning this Chapter has a Lemon in it so if you don't like it don't read it. Enjoy everyone :D :D_

Chapter 20 February 14, 2012

After Smackdown was over Chelsea and Stephen arrived back to the hotel and Chelsea was silent while they were walking to their room

"_You can do this Chelsea." _She thought nervously as she walked with Stephen back to their room _"You've wanted him for a while so have him." _She thought as they walked in their room and Chelsea hugged him "I love you."

"I love you too Chelsea." Stephen smiled softly as he kissed her forehead and Chelsea got closer to him and smiled then turned around and hugged him and smiled and gently kissed him and he kissed back and after a minute they turned the kiss passionate with Chelsea gently putting her arms around his neck trying to get him closer to her and after a few they broke the kiss and Chelsea was about to say something but Stephen saw it in her eyes

"Are you sure Chelsea?" Stephen asked softly and Chelsea nodded her head

"Just go easy on me ok?" Chelsea asked sounding nervous and Stephen gently kissed her

"I will love if you want to stop just let me know ok?" He asked

"Ok love." Chelsea said as they kissed again and Stephen gently picked her up and laid her down on the bed without breaking the kiss and got on top of her which caused Chelsea to turn red but kissed him some more then licked his bottom lip where he allowed her tongue to enter and their tongues battled for dominance until his won and explored her mouth for a few then Stephen gently broke the kiss and started kissing her neck and Chelsea softly gasped

"Are you ok Chelsea?" Stephen asked softly

"Yeah you just caught me off guard that's all." Chelsea said shyly

"Don't worry Chelsea Lass." Stephen smiled as he softly kissed her "Let me do all the lovin tonight." He breathed in her ear and Chelsea shuddered a bit before she sat up and took off her shirt and smiled and kissed him and unbuttoned his vest and shirt and took them both off then she threw them to the floor and kissed him again and pulled him down and kissed him passionately and started feeling his chest and hear him moan in the kiss. As they were kissing Stephen unbuttoned her jeans and Chelsea gently broke the kiss and sat up again and kicked off her shoes and took off her socks then kissed him for a second again before he gently broke it and took off her jeans and smiled at what she was wearing

"You planned this didn't you?" Stephen asked smiling at her

"Yes." Chelsea said looking up at him and smiling and Stephen smiled back and he kissed her again passionately before gently breaking the kiss and going down to her neck again placing soft but hot butterfly kisses leading down to her shoulder before unhooking her Bra and throwing it to the floor with the rest of their discarded clothes before looking at her

"Did…did I do…something wrong?" Chelsea asked nervously

"No love." Stephen said as he softly kissed her "You're just beautiful that's all."

"What? Me beautiful? Are you sure you're not thinking about someone else?" Chelsea asked as she turned red

"I'm sure love." Stephen smiled at her as he kissed her again then went down to her neck then stopped as he went down and licked her right nipple then sucked on it while he played with her left one

"Oh Stephen." Chelsea moaned as she tilted her head back from all the pleasure that he was giving her just by doing these little things to her body. After a few minutes Stephen switched nipples and started the process over which made Chelsea moan even louder. Everything he did to her only made her want her want him more. After he got done with her breasts he gently laid her back down and went down and started teasing her though her thong which made her moan louder

"Someone's already wet." Stephen smirked

"No…I…" Chelsea tried to say but she couldn't say anything at that moment as Stephen teased her some more then gently slipped off her thong which left her completely exposed in front of him which made her turn really red

"Are you ok Chelsea?" Stephen asked

"Y…yeah…just never done this before…" Chelsea said nervously

"It's ok Chelsea." Stephen said getting close to her "Like I said let me do all the lovin tonight ok?" He asked softly

"Ok." Chelsea said softly as Stephen softly kissed her and he stuck two fingers in her which made her gasp a bit before he started moving them in and out of her which sent a jolt of pleasure though her body as he moved them some more and after a few he stuck a third finger in her which made her moan in pleasure quite a bit then all of a sudden Stephen stopped for a second then went down and started licking her which made her scream in pleasure. The more and more he licked her the more amazing she felt. All of a sudden he started gently biting her as she screamed in pleasure some more. After a while Chelsea felt like she was close "Stephen….I'm close!"

"Then come for me love." He growled as he licked her some more and after a few minutes Chelsea screamed his name and she came. After she did she breathed heavy for a minute

"_So that's what a climax feels like." _Chelsea thoughtas she caught her breath _"Ally was right it does feel good." _She thought as she went and kissed Stephen passionately and he kissed her back and she moaned in the kiss as she gently unbuttoned his pants and he got up for a minute and pulled them down along with his boxers and Chelsea turned as red as she could ever turn _"Damn he's huge!" _She thought nervously _"Just relax Chelsea you can do this."_

"You want to quit now Chelsea?" Stephen asked with concern in his voice "Because from this point once I start…"

"I know you can't stop Stephen and its ok." Chelsea said sitting up and kissing him "I want to be with you."

"Are you sure Chelsea Lass?" Stephen asked as he kissed her back

"I'm sure Stephen." Chelsea smiled as she kissed him back "Take me Stephen I want to be yours and only yours." She said softly looking him in the eyes and he kissed her passionately and gently laid her back down and gently kissed her passionately and got on top of her and gently entered her until he got to her barrier and he looked at her for a minute before she nodded and Stephen went deeper causing it to break

"SHIT!" Chelsea yelled as tears came down her eyes down her eyes

"I'm sorry Chelsea." Stephen said softly feeling bad

"It's ok…I knew what to expect." Chelsea said softly as tears came down her eyes as she kissed Stephen "Don't feel bad ok Amour? Just don't move for a while."

"Ok." Stephen said softly as he kissed her passionately and she kissed back just as passionate and after a few minutes Chelsea gave the ok for him to move and his thrusts were slow and gentle at first but then they sped up when Chelsea begged him to go faster and he went as fast and gentle as he could.

"Stephen….I'm gonna cum!" Chelsea yelled

"Me too Chelsea!" Stephen groaned as he thrust in and out of her some more

"Stephen I'm…..I'm…" Chelsea tried to say but she couldn't finish as she screamed Stephen's name and came and after a few more thrusts Stephen screamed Chelsea's name and came himself and collapsed on top of Chelsea but was careful not to crush her under his weight

"Wow." Chelsea said panting as she hugged Stephen "I can't even describe how amazing that felt."

"I can say the same." Stephen smiled gently pulling out of her and pulling up the covers over them and pulling her close to him

"Thank you for being so gentle with me." Chelsea smiled as she cuddled close to him

"I always want to be gentle with you Chelsea." Stephen smiled as he softly kissed her

"You're so sweet Stephen." Chelsea smiled as she cuddled closer to him "I love you."

"I love you too Chelsea." Stephen smiled as he gently watched her sleep then as soon as she fell asleep then he fell asleep with her in his arms.

_Me: Man that was sweet Sheamus being gentle with Chelsea when it came to her first time :3 This was hard to write since I tried to make this the best lemon I could. Well read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	21. Chapter 21

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter and it's the Elimination Chamber Chapter :D :D Chelsea defends her title and decides which World Title she'll go for (No Surprise there since I basiclly spoiled it lol) Anyway I would like to think Krazy 13, DanDJohnMLover and MusicIsLife2 for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You guys rock now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 21 February 19, 2012

"Man this Chamber match is intense." Chelsea said as her, Ally and Trinity were watching the Raw Elimination Chamber match

"I know thank god I'm not in it those things are tough trust me." Ally said referring to the fact that she was in the first All Divas Elimination Chamber match last year

"Glad I'm not in one then." Trinity said shuttering "So Chelsea when is our matches?"

"Mine is after this match and yours is after the Ambulance match." Chelsea said as she had on a Dark Black T Shirt In Large, Red Tripp Pants with Chain and Black Combat boots

"Got it." Trinity said

"Man looks like Jericho is out from that kick Phil gave him." Ally said as they watched the match some more

"Poor Uncle Chris." Chelsea said as Ally looked at her "He's like Family to me Ally."

"I feel so bad for you." Ally said as they watched the match some more

"Not my fault he was close to dad." Chelsea said as it was down to Phil and Carrie

"Man tonight the 'Best Tag Team In The World' is gonna break up." Ally smirked

"With the way they've been acting I doubt it." Trinity said "Think about it if Jericho is going to keep after them then I expect them to last until at least Wrestlemania."

"Point taken." Chelsea smiled as Carrie kept her title "See you guys in a few my match is up."

"Good luck." Trinity smiled "And kick Lindsay's arse for me."

"Me too." Ally smirked

"I'll give her something for everyone." Chelsea smiled as she left and walked to the ring and met up with Carrie "Hey congratulations on keeping your title."

"Thanks." Carrie smiled holding her back "Toughest match I've been in in a while but I did it."

"We saw and you were amazing out there girl." Chelsea smiled

"Thanks." Carrie smiled "Good luck in your match."

"Thanks." Chelsea smiled as she walked to Gorilla and saw Lindsay in the ring "Play Shooter." She told the theme song guy and he played _Shooter _and she walked out there

"And her opponent from Edmonton, Alberta, Canada she is the WWE Women's Champion Chelsea Benoit!" Justin announced as she walked to the ring and got in and had a stare down with Lindsay before handing her belt to the ref then he raised it then the match started.

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Lindsay was down Chelsea did the throat slit like her dad used to then went to the top rope and used the _Flying Headbutt _on her and pinned her and won

"Here is your winner and still the WWE Women's Champion Chelsea Benoit!" Justin announced as the ref handed Chelsea her belt back and she raised it happily and walked to the back.

"Chelsea can I get a word?" Backstage interviewer Christina Ross asked Chelsea as she walked up to her

"Sure." Chelsea smiled

"Chelsea you just defended your WWE Women's Championship against Lindsay and now you're going on to the main event at Wrestlemania how do you feel?" Christina asked

"Christina I feel really amazing right now." Chelsea smiled "I mean I'm the second Woman to win the Royal Rumble. 1st Woman to be a co winner and I'm going to main event Wrestlemania."

"About being a co winner. What's this about you and Sheamus I mean the WWE Universe wants to know are you guys an item or just friends or…" Christina said

"Well like Sheamus said a couple of weeks ago he and I have so much in common and we're just really close friends." Chelsea smiled winking at Christina before walking away

"Chelsea." Kayla said as her and Serena walked up to her

"What's up Kayla?" Chelsea asked

"Normally I never and I mean NEVER ask for anyone's help but I need your help and Redemption's help." Kayla said

"I'm listening." Chelsea said

"Laurinaitis is after my job." Kayla said with a hint of panic in her voice

"He's what?" Chelsea asked in shock a bit

"And just like Raw apparently Smackdown is an unsafe environment." Kayla said "They're just saying that because I'm not giving them what they want."

"Who's saying that?" Chelsea asked

"Alberto, Mark and Jay (Christian)." Kayla growled

"I have an idea to keep your job or at least make you the co GM with Laurinaitis if that happens." Chelsea smiled

"Please hurry." Kayla begged as her and Serena walked away and Chelsea took out her phone and called Ashley

"_What's up Chels?" _Ashley asked as she picked it up on the first ring

"Ash can you look at Kayla Orton's contract and see if it's Iron Clad?" Chelsea asked "Check it to see if she has to remain Smackdown GM as long as she's on this deal."

"_Will do but can I ask why?" _Ashley asked

"I'll explain later." Chelsea said "Thanks Ash you're the best." She said hanging up

"Hey Chelsea Lass." Stephen smiled walking up to her

"Hey Stephen." Chelsea smiled as she hugged him

"Congratulations on retaining your Women's Championship I knew you could do it." Stephen smiled as he picked up Chelsea and hugged her

"Thank you." Chelsea smiled as her and Stephen kissed

"So why did you have to call Ashley?" Stephen asked as he put Chelsea down and started walking

"Laurinaitis is becoming power hungry." Chelsea said "He wants to be Smackdown GM."

"Raw all over?" Stephen asked

"Yep." Chelsea said as they walked around some more

"So what's your plan to keep Kayla Smackdown GM?" Stephen asked

"Well if things go our way Laurinaitis can't kick her out of the Smackdown GM Position." Chelsea smirked "But if they don't then Laurinaitis will just have some help running Smackdown."

"What if he treats her like a slave?" Stephen asked "Which I know he will."

"He hasn't treated Ally and myself like a slave." Chelsea said

"I can think of a couple of reasons why." Stephen said "It's you and Ally against him, You're dating me and she's married to Stu."

"Well Kayla is married to Randy." Chelsea said

"But Randy isn't here is he?" Stephen asked

"Maybe Kayla and someone else can help Laurinaitis run Smackdown when the time comes." Chelsea smiled as she smirked and got an idea

"Chelsea please tell me who you're not thinking who I think you're thinking." Stephen said sounding unsure

"Trinity!" Chelsea smiled happily as she ran over to Trinity

"Hey Chelsea." Trinity smiled "Kept my title."

"Congratulations." Chelsea smiled "Hey I got a proposition for you."

"If she's going to be the Co GM of Smackdown I'm switching over to Raw." Stephen said

"You want me to be the Co GM of Smackdown?" Trinity asked

"Only if Laurinaitis somehow becomes the GM of Smackdown and Kayla can't stay the solo GM and we make her the Co GM with him." Chelsea aid

"Sure and grow up Stephen." Trinity said rolling her eyes

"I don't want my little sister telling me what to do." Stephen said crossing his arms

"See you around Chelsea." Trinity smiled as she walked away

"Stephen would you rather listen to Trinity or Laurinaitis?" Chelsea asked as she walked up to Stephen

"Trinity." Stephen grumbled

"It won't be so bad trust me." Chelsea said as they walked past a monitor and they saw Bryan win the Smackdown Elimination Chamber match "Are you kidding me?"

"That little worm won?" Stephen asked in shock then they looked at each other

"You going after Bryan's title?" Chelsea asked

"Are you?" Stephen asked as he nodded

"Hell fucking yeah he's messed with us for too long." Chelsea growled as they walked to the ring as Stephen's Music hit and they both walked to the ring and got in as Bryan backed up and begged them to stop before trying to kick Stephen but he lifted up Bryan and did the _High Cross _on him then Chelsea did the throat slit again before going to the top rope and doing the _Flying Headbutt _on him before getting up and going to the back with Stephen.

"Bryan is screwed at Wrestlemania." Chelsea smirked

"He's messed with the wrong couple." Stephen said "Can I talk to you Chelsea?"

"Sure." Chelsea smiled

"You do realize you're facing me as well right?" Stephen asked seriously

"I know but we faced each other at the Rumble when it was just down to the two of us." Chelsea said "Let's make the same promise to each other for Wrestlemania like we did at the Rumble. Don't let this match change how we feel about each other plus nothing changes between us after the match plus let's not go easy on each other." She smiled

"Promise." Stephen smiled as he hugged her

"Want to practice by facing me one on one tomorrow on Raw?" Chelsea asked as she smiled

"Just a normal match?" Stephen asked "Don't expect me to go easy on you Chelsea Lass I do love you but I love to win as well."

"So do I." Chelsea smiled "Plus it'll show the WWE Universe that we're in this for ourselves."

"True." Stephen smiled as he hugged her and whispered in her ear "But tonight you're all mine." He whispered and she smirked

"Is that a threat or promise?" Chelsea asked as she smirked

"Promise." Stephen smirked

"Let's get ready and go then." Chelsea said as they walked back to Stephen's locker room

_Me: Bryan is screwed :D :D He's let that title corrupt him for too long so now he's facing both Chelsea and Sheamus at Wrestlemania :D :D Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	22. Chapter 22

_Me: Hey guys here is the Raw Chapter for this week :D :D I would like to think Miss RKO-Punk, Krazy 13 and MusicIsLife2 for reviewing the last Chapter and I would like to think Miss RKO-Punk for reviewing Ch20 and Ch19 you rock :D :D Now on with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 22 February 20, 2012

"Man I can see why Laura and Karla hate Eve." Chelsea said as Raw came on and Eve said that she admitted that she tried Breaking up Karla and Matt and that she'll try breaking up Laura and John

"Want to make a two on one handicap match tonight?" Ally asked as she smirked

"I hate when people try to break up relationships." Chelsea smirked as they got up and went to Starpower's locker room "Karla want a handicap match against a Hoski?"

"Hell yeah." Karla growled as she got up and followed Ally and Chelsea "Laura and John are out in the ring."

"Sweet." Chelsea said as Eve ran out to the ring and she was begging John to forgive her

"Play the Takeover." Both Ally and Chelsea said sounding annoyed as the theme song guy played _The Takeover _and the three of them walked out to the ring

"Eve I gots bad news for you." Chelsea said smirking "You tried to get in between not one but two relationships and I can't allow that so tonight it'll be you vs. Karla Wilson and Laura Cena in a two on one handicap match." She smirked

"But I'm not even dressed!" Eve cried

"I got news for you WHO CARES?" Ally yelled at her as Karla walked to the ring happily and Chelsea and Ally walked to the back

"Man I really hate Eve." Ally said

"So do I." Chelsea said as she tightened up her arm pads

"By the way why are you in your wrestling gear?" Ally asked

"I'm facing Stephen tonight." Chelsea smiled

"You're what?" Ally asked in shock

"It's just for practice and to show the WWE Universe that we're not going to have an alliance at Wrestlemania." Chelsea said

"And to show that we're in this for ourselves." Stephen said walking up to them

"Exactly." Chelsea smiled as Laura and Karla won the match

"Sweet I knew they would win." Ally smiled

"Hey Ally keep things running back here will ya?" Chelsea asked as she smiled

"Will do." Ally smiled as Laura, John and Karla walked to the back

"Hey I got a question for ya after your match with Stephen." Laura smiled as Stephen's theme played and he quickly kissed Chelsea on the cheek and walked out

"Alright." Chelsea smiled as she walked to Gorilla

"Which theme Chelsea?" The theme song guy asked

"Blow Me Away." Chelsea said as he played her new theme _Blow Me Away _by _Breaking Benjamin _and she walked out

"And his opponent from Edmonton, Alberta, Canada she is the WWE Women's Champion and the Co General Manager of Monday Night Raw Chelsea Benoit!" Justin announced as Chelsea walked to the ring with her belt on her shoulder and when she got to the ring she raised her belt then handed it to the ref then shook Stephen's hand then the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Stephen was somehow down Chelsea did the throat slit before going on the top rope and jumped and tried to do the _Flying Headbutt_ but when she attempted it she was met with a _Brogue Kick _and next thing she knew she was being pinned

"Here is your winner Sheamus!" Justin announced as Stephen celebrated in the ring a bit and Chelsea laid there resting then after Raw went to commercial Stephen helped her up

"Are you ok Chelsea did I hurt you too bad?" Stephen asked sounding worried

"Nah I'm ok." Chelsea smiled as Stephen put an arm around her and they walked to the back "I guess we're 1 and 1 now."

"I guess so." Stephen smiled as they were in the back and they walked to her office

"Ally what did we miss?" Chelsea asked as Ally was in there with Stu and her and Stephen sat down

"Laurinaitis challenged a Smackdown superstar to face David Otunga tonight and there's going to be a battle royal with 5 Raw Superstars and 5 Smackdown Superstars including Stu where the winner gets a shot at Carrie's World Heavyweight Championship" Ally smiled

"Congratulations Stu but you do know that Carrie won't go easy on you right?" Chelsea asked

"I know she won't and I won't either." Stu Smirked as Laurinaitis made Carrie and Bryan switch belts

"Are you kidding?" Ally asked in shock

"Apparently not." Stephen said

"So Carrie is the WWE Champion now and Bryan is the WHC?" Stu asked

"Looks like it." Chelsea said "I hate John Laurinaitis but this is impressive."

"Agreed." Ally said "Still want to throw that pizza party tomorrow night?"

"Let me ask Kayla." Chelsea smiled as Kayla walked by with Serena "Kayla can we throw a Divas Pizza party to piss off Bryan?"

"Sure." Kayla said as her and Serena walked away

"Alright." Ally smiled happily as Laura walked in their office

"Hey Ally, Chelsea I got a question." Laura said

"Ask away." Chelsea smiled "By the way love the dark hair."

"Thanks." Laura smiled "Anyway since Glen is no longer stalking John is it…ok if I rejoin Redemption?" She asked shyly

"Are you kidding you made the group so of course." Chelsea smiled happily

"Thank you guys so much." Laura smiled as she hugged Chelsea then Ally then left to find John

"Are you guys really going to let Cena's wife back in the group after she abandoned you guys?" Stu asked in disgust

"Stu if Glen was going after you in the state he was in you would want me far away from him am I right?" Ally asked

"Point taken." Stu said softly as Bryan was out there

"I'll be back it's that time of the week." Chelsea said as she got up and left and Stu looked confused

"It's where Chelsea makes Bryan's life a Living hell." Ally said

"Oh ok." Stu said as he nodded his head

"Wonder what Chelsea is going to do this week?" Stephen asked as he smiled at the TV

"You really do love Chelsea don't you Ste?" Stu asked and Stephen nodded his head

"Stu I have never felt like this about anyone else." Stephen said seriously "It's just something about Chelsea that I really love."

"Well she feels the same way Stephen." Ally smiled "Trust me she talks about you when it's just her and I in her plus last Monday she couldn't be around any other couples because you weren't here. Trust me she really loves you Stephen." She said and Stephen smiled

"I would ask her to marry me but it's way too soon." Stephen joked "I'll wait till her birthday."

"Until then just enjoy that you guys have each other." Ally smiled as Chelsea went out to the ring and made Bryan face Tyler again but this time his sister Caylee become the special guest referee "Bryan is going to be mad tomorrow."

"He made it personal between us and him so I don't blame Chelsea one bit." Stephen smiled as Chelsea walked back to the locker room

"Now I understand Stu's hatred for Bryan." Ally said as she looked at Stu and Chelsea came back

"Hey guys." Chelsea smiled as she sat down next to Stephen and Cuddled with him

"Hey Chelsea welcome back." Ally said as Stephen put his arm around her and Tyler won the match

"Thanks." Chelsea smiled as it was time for the Battle Royal "Good luck Stu."

"Thanks." Stu smiled as he and Ally left

"There now getting along with him isn't that hard isn't it?" Chelsea smiled as she got on his lap

"Only because I don't have any problems with him at the moment." Stephen said as Chelsea rolled her eyes

"Uh huh." Chelsea said as she put her arms around his neck and cuddled in his chest and Stephen put his arms around her and held her close to him

"Are you sure I didn't hurt you too bad earlier?" Stephen asked softly

"I'm sure." Chelsea said as she gently nuzzled against him and they watched the Battle Royal and saw that Nick (Dolph Ziggler) and Stu was being attended to

"Not good." Stephen said softly as Ally was worried about Stu

"Man he could be seriously injured." Chelsea said softly as Ally looked like she was going to cry "I better take over for her back here a little longer." She said as she sent a text to Ally to go to the hospital with Stu

"That sounds like a…Looks like Ally will be joining him no matter what." Stephen said as Chris threw Anthony (Santino) on her and she crashed into the announce table hard

"Not good." Chelsea said looking down as Stephen hugged her

"They'll be ok Chelsea." Stephen said softly as he hugged her "Let's leave before it gets worse."

"Ok but after we get dressed and leave I want to go to the hospital first to make sure they're ok." Chelsea said

"We can do that." Stephen said as they got ready to go.

_Me: Man I hope Ally and Wade are ok after what happened at Raw. (I have a bad feeling Ally got it worse than Wade) Hopefully both of them are ok. Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	23. Chapter 23

_Me: Hey guys here is this weeks Smackdown Chapter :D :D (And Yes I wrote this darning Smackdown lol :D) Anyway I would like to think Miss RKO-Punk and MusicIsLife2 for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You guys rock :D Now on with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 23 February 21, 2012

"A dislocated shoulder and concussion?" Trinity asked as her and Chelsea were in an conference room getting ready for Smackdown and Chelsea just told Trinity about Ally's injury

"Yep." Chelsea said as her and Trinity were getting ready for the Divas Pizza Party and they saw Bryan out there with Brooke

"Stephen is so lucky to have you right now." Trinity said as the Pizza guy came and she paid for the Pizza and put it down

"Awwww." Chelsea smiled as she looked at the TV "You're welcome!" She smiled happily as Bryan said her and Stephen said that they ruined his moment on Sunday

"Hey isn't that the Miz?" Trinity asked as Mike and Danica walked to the ring and she put the Pizza down and set them up

"Yep pay no attention to him or the blonde chick." Chelsea said as she got a text from Stephen

"My brother?" Trinity asked

"He needs backup." Chelsea said "Think you can take over?"

"Sure." Trinity smiled as Chelsea left and heard Stephen's theme play

"Looks like I'm on my own." Chelsea smiled as she walked past the theme song guy "Blow Me Away." She said as the theme song guy played _Blow Me Away _and she walked to the ring and got a mic and stood next to Stephen "Bryan I gotta agree with Sheamus plus if you were a Role model you would suck as one."

"Ok how about you two go to the back." Mike said

"And stay out of our business!" Danica yelled

"How about you let the lads and lasses who actually have a match at Wrestlemania ok guys?" Stephen asked as he and Chelsea gently pushed Danica and Mike away and when they turned around Bryan slapped Stephen and they started fighting but Mike and Danica attacked him and Chelsea which made her and Stephen fight them until they were out of the ring then when they turned around both Bryan and Brooke were giving them death glares

"_Don't tell me don't tell me Bryan got to her." _Chelsea thought as he and Brooke went to the back and _Points of Authority _by _Linkin Park _played and Kayla and Serena came out

"Miz stay out here because you'll be going to go one on one with Sheamus!" Kayla smirked as her and Serena went to the back and the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Mike was in position Stephen went and did his new finisher on Bryan and pinned him and won.

"Here is your winner Sheamus!" Lillian announced as Chelsea got in the ring and hugged Stephen and celebrated with him a bit before going to the back with him

"Man that felt great." Stephen smiled as they were in the back

"I know congratulations baby." Chelsea smiled as her and Stephen kissed and she gently nuzzled against him

"Thank you." Stephen smiled as he hugged her "Don't you have to help my sister with that Pizza party you were planning to piss off Bryan?" He asked and Chelsea was still for a second "Are you ok Chelsea?"

"Didn't you see it Stephen?" Chelsea asked

"See what?" Stephen asked sounding confused

"Not only that Bryan gave us a death glare but so did Brooke." Chelsea said

"Maybe Bryan got to her." Stephen said as he hugged her

"It's amazing how girls change for their guys." Chelsea said hugging him back "At least Ally didn't change for Stu."

"She's one of the rare ones." Stephen said as he hugged her some more "I think it's safe to say that for the time being the Warner's lost their sibling."

"We did." Tyler said as he was standing with a crying Caylee in his arms

"What happened?" Chelsea asked

"Bryan is not only corrupted but he corrupted our sister as well." Tyler said as he hugged Caylee some more

"Caylee what did Brooke do to you?" Chelsea asked

"Called us worthless siblings and that we were only holding us back in our career and…" Caylee cried as she whispered in Chelsea's ear and Chelsea turned red

"She had NO right to say that to you Caylee." Chelsea growled as she hugged Caylee

"What did we do to her?" Caylee asked

"I honestly don't know guys." Chelsea said sadly

"Look Warner's as much as I hate to say this but as long as Brooke is around Bryan then she's not going to be your sister." Stephen said sadly

"I hope you guys beat Bryan at Wrestlemania we're rooting for you guys." Tyler said as he and Caylee walked away

"Caylee!" Chelsea gently yelled and her and Tyler stopped "Trinity and I are throwing a pizza party for the Divas and we were wondering if you want to join us?"

"Are you sure?" Caylee asked as she slowly stopped Crying

"Of course." Chelsea smiled happily

"Go have some fun for a while ok Brooke?" Tyler asked her

"Ok." Brooke said as she smiled and walked over to Chelsea

"We'll see you guys later." Chelsea smiled as she kissed Stephen's cheek and they walked to the party "Sorry I'm late Trinity I had so much going on."

"It's ok." Trinity smiled as she saw Caylee "Are you ok Caylee?" She asked and Caylee shook her head "Mind telling me what's wrong lass?"

"Brooke alienating from Tyler and me." Caylee said sadly as she got a slice of Pepperoni Pizza

"Why would she do that?" Trinity asked

"Who knows?" Caylee asked sadly

"Well I may seem like I'm mad 24/7 but you can always come and talk to me alright?" Trinity asked

"Ok." Caylee softly smiled as she ate her slice of Pizza and after a few minutes the three of them were laughing and having a good time like the others were at the party

"I'm surprised that that 'Role Models' aren't in here to stop this party yet." Chelsea said laughing

"Same here." Trinity laughed as it was Drew vs. Khali and Drew was running away "You suck Drew!"

"Shouldn't you be supporting your husband?" Caylee asked

"I hate my husband he can go burn in a hole for all I care." Trinity said as Drew lost "Take that Drew!" She said happily as she had more Dr. Pepper and Chelsea and Caylee laughed

"Feel better Caylee?" Chelsea asked

"A little." Caylee smiled

"Well how about you and I have a little sleep over tonight." Trinity smiled

"Are you sure?" Caylee asked "Won't Drew care?"

"Screw Drew." Trinity said happily as they laughed

"Hey what's all this?" Brooke asked rudely as she walked up to the three and Trinity put her arm around Caylee "I know what you guys are doing well I got news for you it's not going to work. Bryan doesn't have time to deal with you guys."

"Brooke what's your problem? Caylee and Tyler did nothing to you and yet you dumped them like they were nothing…" Chelsea was saying

"They are nothing!" Brooke yelled

"I'm talking!" Chelsea yelled "Why did you do it? Because Bryan told you too? I know you can't stand your siblings sometimes Brooke but come on this is stupid! "

"I agree and Caylee just wants her sister back is that so hard to ask for?" Trinity asked before Brooke glared at the three of them and walked away and Trinity hugged Caylee tightly and cursed Brooke in Gaelic

"Stupide Brooke elle est inférieure à l'écume! Cette salope! (Stupid Brooke She is lower than scum! That Bitch!)" Chelsea yelled in French

"Whoa talk about watching your French." Trinity said

"I can't help it I mean I can't believe Brooke would do that." Chelsea growled

"Well she'll get hers I'll make damn sure of it." Trinity growled "Because as of right now The Irish Nightmare is on her trail." She growled more

_Me: Oh Snap looks like Bryan isn't the only corrupted sadly. By the looks of things it looks like he's gotten to Brooke as well but what will happen now that she has Trinity on her tail? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	24. Chapter 24

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with this weeks Raw Chapter :D :D I don't know what else to write so I just think MusicIsLife2 and Miss RKO-Punk for reviewing the last Chapter You guys rock :D :D Now on with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 24 February 27, 2012

"Man that stinks that John had to miss Daytona." Chelsea said as she had on a New _Property of Redemption _Baseball Tee. The Shirt was Purple with the Words in Yellow with Three Stripes up each sleeve and on the back of Chelsea's it had _Benoit 01 _on it. Chelsea also had on a pair of Dark Blue Jeans and a pair of Dark Purple Converse

"Yeah but seeing Rocky is more important." Laura said as she had on a Regular _Property Of Redemption _shirt which was almost like the Baseball Tee but it had no stripes on the sleeves plus her shirt had _Cena 01 _on the back.

"I agree who would want to miss tonight's possible awesome Raw to see a bunch of cars go around the track in circles?"Chelsea asked

"Not an NASCAR fan?" Laura asked

"Nope." Chelsea said "It's just a bunch of cars going around the track and trying to past each other." She said as Phil asked Chris if he invented Canada "He did not I can confirm that." She said laughing

"What does Carissa see in him?" Laura asked sounding annoyed

"Who knows?" Chelsea asked

"I bet 100 bucks that Carissa is attracted to Jericho because of the flashy jacket." Laura said as her and Chelsea laughed

"That could be true." Chelsea smiled as Phil kept getting on to Chris

"So remind me why you gave Carrie the night off." Laura said as Phil and Chris kept getting on at each other

"To make Laurinaitis pissed off." Chelsea smirked

"Oh snap Carissa is going to be mad Phil dissed the Jacket." Laura said

"You don't diss the shiny jacket." Chelsea said

"Chelsea I saw Brooke, Bryan, John and David go out to the ring want to join Kayla, Serena, and Audrey in watching Phil's back?" Ashley asked as she walked by

"Sure." Chelsea smiled "Laura think you can take over back here even though you're not a Raw GM?"

"Sure and don't forget like you I'm a part owner of the WWE so I have power." Laura smiled

"Ok." Chelsea smiled as her and Ashley walked out to the ring and when they got out there Ashley stood next to Kayla and Serena and Chelsea stood next to Audrey "Audrey watch out Brooke started sipping the bitch juice."

"Seriously?" Audrey asked

"Yeah Bryan got to her so if you want to unload on her go right ahead." Chelsea said as the match started

"Why would Brooke finally listen to Bryan?" Audrey asked

"Who knows but I heard from Trinity over the weekend that she won't even answer her." Chelsea said

"Brooke won't answer anyone because of Bryan trust me most girls here in the WWE change for their guys." Audrey said as David and Serena tried interfering then Bryan tried escaping

"Oh no he doesn't." Chelsea growled as she tried going after him and Brooke but Audrey stopped him as Stephen ran down and forced Bryan back in the ring "Thank god for my other half." She smiled as John got in the ring and rung the bell "Hell to the no!" She yelled as she got in the ring and speared him "He's all yours Kayla!" She yelled as her and Ashley went to the back.

"When did you know the spear?" Ashley asked as they were in the back

"I had Adam and Carrie teach me it last year for a moment like this." Chelsea smirked "Laurinaitis got what he deserved."

"Um Chelsea Lass I think you got a bigger problem." Stephen said walking up to them and pointing at a monitor as Chris and Carissa attacked Phil and Audrey

"Wait Carissa turned heel?" Ashley asked

"Two heel turns in 7 days?" Chelsea asked in shock "Laura isn't going to be happy about this."

"What do you think made her want to turn heel?" Ashley asked

"On screen couple with Chris like Laura is with John." Chelsea guessed "Audrey was right most girls do change for their guys."

"Some guys aren't worth changing for."Ashley said

"Especially Bryan." Chelsea said

"Relax Benoit I'm only a heel on screen." Carissa smirked as her and Chris was in the back "I got jealous of Laura and John so I wanted to be with Chris here."

"That makes you a lucky one." Chelsea smiled as her and Chris walked away "Hey Stephen got a match tonight?"

"We both do we're teaming with Paul to take on Cody, Lindsay and Mark." Stephen said

"Man every time you're in the ring with Cody they have to add me and Lindsay to the mix." Chelsea joked

"Trust me Chelsea it's a good idea because when one Lass on their side interferes you do as well." Stephen said

"True." Chelsea smirked "I'll see you later Ashley I gots to go get ready for my match."

"Good luck to the both of you." Ashley smiled as she walked away and her and Stephen walked back to his locker room

"Man this Raw is turning into a chaotic one and it's not even half way done yet." Chelsea smiled as her and Stephen walked in his locker room and Chelsea got in her bag and pulled out a regular Redemption shirt with her last name on it, Black Tripp Pants with Chain and a pair of Black Combat boots.

"Don't worry Chelsea Lass when Raw is over you and I can relax just the two of us alright?" Stephen asked as he smiled and put an arm around her and hugged her

"Ok Amour." Chelsea smiled as she started taking off her shirt "Please tell me you're not looking." She said as she turned red

"I'm not." Stephen smiled as he turned away "Besides I saw you naked before."

"I know but I'm still shy." Chelsea said as she blushed and changed

"No need to be shy around me lass." Stephen said as he smiled more as Chelsea got done

"Ok Stephen you can look." Chelsea smiled as Stephen turned around and sat next to her and they cuddled as they watched the ending of the Cena/Mike match "Cena is going to win."

"True Mike has been on a losing streak." Stephen said

"Not my fault he sucks." Chelsea said as John won "Told you he was going to win." She smiled as Dwayne was on the screen watching the match then looked at John and smiled "Man whoever is watching NASCAR over this is stupid."

"Not a big fan of NASCAR?" Stephen asked

"Not very exciting I'll put it at that." Chelsea said as it was the number one contenders match for the tag team championships "Who do you think will win this?"

"Kofi and Ron." Stephen said as they watched it

"Let's see Eddie and Orlando have Milena, Nick and Jake have Vickie and Lindsay, Ron and Kofi have Kiki and apparently Riley now. Oh and Lil Jimmy so we all know who's going to win that one." Chelsea said smirking

"You had to say Lil Jimmy didn't you?" Stephen asked

"Yes I did." Chelsea smiled as Stephen pulled her closer to her and they watched the tag match some more then Eddie and Orlando won "Man Carrie and Brandon won't be happy about that."

"Facing the same fellas I don't blame them." Stephen said as Glen's Pryo went off then his theme played and he went out and Stephen hugged Chelsea tightly as Glen was in the ring taking down all the tag teams then after he did he posed in the ring

"Are you ok Stephen?" Chelsea asked

"I just get worried every time I see Glen." Stephen said still hugging her tightly

"Worried that he'll hurt me?" Chelsea asked and Stephen nodded his head "Stephen he won't hurt me not as long as I have you."

"But I'm not on Raw all the time Chelsea." Stephen said "Promise me you won't go after Glen."

"Stephen I…" Chelsea tried to say

"Promise me Chelsea." Stephen said strictly

"I promise." Chelsea said giving in

"Thank you Chelsea." Stephen smiled as he hugged her and Eve came on

"HOESKI!" Chelsea yelled at the TV "Stephen would you fall at her feet?" She asked as she got up

"Chelsea I have you why would I need someone who would only break my heart when I have you?" Stephen asked as he got up with her and they walked out of the locker room "I mean you're the sweetest person I've ever been with."

"I bet you're just saying that." Chelsea said as she blushed

"No I'm not Chelsea you're the best thing that has ever came in my life." Stephen said as he smiled softly and hugged her and they met up with Paul

"You ready to go guys?" Paul asked

"Hell yeah." Chelsea smiled as they walked to the ring

"Hey Chelsea going out by yourself?" Paul asked

"Nah I'll go out with Stephen." Chelsea smiled as they got to Gorilla and Paul's theme played and he walked out "Good luck baby." She smiled as she jumped up and kissed Stephen

"You too." Stephen smiled as he kissed Chelsea and his theme played and he and Chelsea walked out

"And his tag team partners the team of The Great White Sheamus and the WWE Women's Champion Chelsea Benoit!" Justin announced as her and Stephen walked to the ring and when they got in Stephen did his poses and Chelsea stood there as they waited for their opponents

"And their opponents first Mark Henry!" Justin announced as Mark walked to the ring and when he got in Cody's theme played and he came out with Lindsay

"And his tag team partners the team of Cody Rhodes and Lindsay!" Justin announced as he and Lindsay walked to the ring and when he and Lindsay got in the ring he got a Microphone

"_Oh no not good." _Chelsea thought as they showed another embarrassing moment of Paul at Wrestlemania then the match started with Paul and Cody then Cody tagged Lindsay in and he left the ring and Lindsay was acting Scared and Paul tagged in Chelsea and she was about to hit Lindsay with a _Brogue Kick _but she tagged in Mark and she growled

"This sucks." Chelsea growled as she tagged in Stephen

"It could be worse." Stephen said as he hit the _Brogue Kick _on Mark and pinned him and won

"Here are your winners the Big Show, Chelsea Benoit and Sheamus!" Justin announced as Chelsea got in the ring and hugged Stephen and celebrated a bit before getting out of the ring and meeting up with Paul before going to the back with him

"Thanks guys." Paul smiled

"Don't think me I didn't do anything." Chelsea said laughing

"Like always Lil Wolverine?" Paul asked as he smiled

"Like always." Chelsea joked as she hugged Paul "We'll see you tomorrow night Paul." She smiled as her and Stephen left to go back to his locker room

"Man I'm beat but I would rather stay for the Rock's speech." Chelsea said as her and Stephen were in his locker room and she laid down on the couch

"Me too I'm curious." Stephen said as Chelsea got up for a second so Stephen could lay down next to her then she laid down next to him as he wrapped an arm around her and she smiled at him

"I love you Stephen." Chelsea smiled as she cuddled in his chest then turned around as they watched the Rock's speech

"Why do I have a feeling that Cena is going to get it?" Stephen asked

"It's Dwayne you know how he is." Chelsea said as she cuddled close to him

"True." Stephen said as he gently stroked her hair

"This match is so huge I can't even decide who I want to win." Chelsea said

"I got to pick John because I do like Dwayne but John has been here all year." Stephen said as Dwayne said Kun Pao Bitch was trending worldwide

"I gotta help." Chelsea said as she laughed and got her droid out and logged on twitter

_ChelseaBenoit4Real TheRock- I'm helping out JohnCena #KunPaoBitch Sorry LauraCena_

"Chelsea Lass you're really something." Stephen said laughing

"Thank you baby." Chelsea smiled then she laughed her butt off "Ok I'm helping again."

_ChelseaBenoit4Real- One more thing #CenasMissingBalls_

"Chelsea." Stephen said as he rolled his eyes and smiled at her

"What?" Chelsea asked as she smiled and Stephen kissed her forehead

"I love you." Stephen smiled

"I love you too." Chelsea smiled "Hey let's get ready to go."

"Let me take a shower first and we'll go." Stephen smiled

"Alright baby." Chelsea smiled as she kissed Stephen again and she got up so he could get up and he went to the bathroom to take a shower

_Me: That was an exciting Raw huh? Especially with the Rock at the end and Chelsea helping lol. Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	25. Chapter 25

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with this weeks Smackdown Chapter :D :D I don't know what to say once again so I'll just think MusicIsLife2 and Miss RKO-Punk for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You guys rock :D :D Now on with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 25 March 2, 2012 (February 28, 2012)

"Hey Chels are you taking over Smackdown with John Laurinaitis next week?" April (AJ) Asked as she walked in Chelsea and Stephen's locker room

"As far as I know." Chelsea smiled "What's up April?"

"Nothing much just wanting to see you." April smiled

"Oh ok." Chelsea smiled more as Stephen walked to the ring

"Can I say you and Stephen make a cute couple?" April asked as she sat down next to Chelsea

"Thank you April." Chelsea smiled as Stephen said that he agreed with Chelsea about the WHC Corrupting Bryan

"I gotta agree with you too I mean Bryan isn't the guy I thought I knew." April said

"That title has changed him." Chelsea said "I mean I got along with him until recently I mean hell he's brought up my dad about a month ago."

"I'm sorry Chelsea." April said as she hugged Chelsea "I can't believe Bryan would be that cruel."

"Why is it that everyone who is in a feud with me bring up my dad?" Chelsea asked as she started crying "Everyone but Lindsay I mean."

"They have nothing better to do that's why." April said hugging her some more "They just want to be jerks."

"Exactly so ignore them Benoit." A voice said and April and Chelsea looked up to see Lindsay

"Lindsay? Why are you here?" April asked

"Came to tell Chelsea here that we have a match but I came and saw her having water works." Lindsay said "Chelsea like it or not people are going to bring up Chris because of what happened. Now I don't know what happened none of us do but you need to pay no attention to those haters. Like John Cena keeps saying Rise Above Hate. He does it you should try to do it too. It'll be hard but you got people supporting you. You got me." She said smirking

"Hold up I seriously have you? But you hate my guts." Chelsea said sounding confused

"Used to hate your guts but after our match at Elimination Chamber made me see you in a different light." Lindsay said smiling "For the first time since I got here I really felt like I had to test my skills against someone. You earned my respect Benoit." She said smiling

"Thanks Hager." Chelsea smiled "You're not so bad yourself."

"You do know I still have to hate your guts on camera because of my association with Jake (Jack Swagger), Vickie, Nick (Dolph Ziggler) and Cody right?" Lindsay asked

"Understood." Chelsea smiled "See you out there Lindsay." She smiled as Lindsay nodded her head and walked off

"You really trust her?" April asked raising an eyebrow

"Are you kidding? No." Chelsea said as she got out a Redemption shirt, Black and Purple Tripp Pants, and Black Combat Boots and started changing "She's gotta a lot of proving herself to me first."

"Phew." April said in relief as she saw Vickie and Jake get involved in Stephen's match "Um Chelsea." She said pointing at the TV

"On it." Chelsea said as she got done changing and she ran down to the ring and pulled Vickie off the apron "You know I promised dad I wouldn't make you tap out again Vickie but I may just have to break that promise!"

"Get away from her!" Jake yelled as he ran towards her and Chelsea somehow pushed him in the ring post and that distracted Nick long enough and when he turned around he was met with a _Brogue Kick _by Stephen then he pinned him and won

"Here is your winner Sheamus!" Lillian announced as Chelsea got in the ring and hugged him

"Thanks for the help Chelsea." Stephen smiled as he hugged her back

"Anytime amour." Chelsea smiled as she hugged him some more then he went to the back then she stood waiting in the ring

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first in the ring from Edmonton, Alberta, Canada she is the WWE Women's Champion Chelsea Benoit!" Lillian announced as Chelsea started getting focused

"And her opponent from Perry, Oklahoma Lindsay!" Lillian announced as Lindsay's other theme _Swaggerific _by _Verbs _played and Lindsay came out and when she got in the ring she did a quick pose as Chelsea glared at her then the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Chelsea was in position Lindsay tried pulling off the _Gutwrench Powerbomb _on her but Chelsea somehow got out of that and put Lindsay in the _Crippler Crossface _and Lindsay was tapping out

"Here is your winner Chelsea Benoit!" Lillian announced as they played _Shooter _and Chelsea got up as she got her hand raised and walked to the back

"Congratulations Chelsea Lass." Stephen smiled as he met up with Chelsea at the entrance

"Thank you." Chelsea smiled as she hugged Stephen then they walked back to his locker room

"You know I've been thinking." Stephen said as they walked

"About?" Chelsea asked

"About what Vickie said earlier about being the General Manager of both shows." Stephen said "She wasn't the only Diva to be the GM of both shows. Don't forget Kayla was the GM of Raw at one point and you and Ally took over for Kayla when she was on vacation with Randy."

"You're right." Chelsea smiled "Where are you going this?"

"I think you should be the GM of both shows." Stephen smiled as he put his arm around Chelsea and she blushed

"As much I like the sound of that I can't right now amour." Chelsea said "After Wrestlemania I'm going after Laurinaitis's job."

"If Kayla isn't the GM of both Raw and Smackdown right?" Stephen asked

"Pretty much." Chelsea smiled as they got to their locker room and they sat down on the couch and Chelsea cuddled close to him as they saw Trinity and Caylee in the ring

"Ok either Trinity beat Eve or the match is starting." Stephen said "But why is Caylee out there with her?"

"Trinity told me that her and Caylee are going to be around each other a lot more since Brooke is a bitch right at the moment." Chelsea said as Trinity and Caylee walked to the back

"At least Caylee has someone watching her back." Stephen said as Kayla was in the back with Serena and Drew "Man Drew can't catch a break."

"Trinity must be happy about this." Chelsea said smiling and shaking her head

"At least she won't have to travel with Drew." Stephen said smiling and pulling an arm around Chelsea and pulling her close to him

"I bet Trinity is celebrating right now." Chelsea said giggling as Drew's match begin

"Trust me she's already started." Stephen said smiling more as the two of them didn't know what was going on between Drew and Trinity

"I bet." Chelsea said as Drew lost the match "Wait why aren't we hearing her celebrate?"

"No idea." Stephen said as it was Randy vs. Bryan and Randy came out and he came out with Trinity

"Ok why is Trinity going out to the ring with Randy Orton?" Chelsea asked in shock

"Randy may have needed backup against Bryan." Stephen said just in shock

"Why not ask me though?" Chelsea asked in shock

"Randy might have thought you were too busy with me." Stephen said

"I would have made time but at least Randy was thoughtful." Chelsea smiled as Bryan and Brooke walked out

"I have a feeling Trinity is still mad at Brooke." Stephen said

"I'm still mad at Brooke." Chelsea said as they watched the match some more "I mean the way she abandoned Tyler and Caylee because of Bryan? She can't act without him telling her what to do."

"Like you and Audrey said some lasses change for their guys around here." Stephen said

"Well Carrie never changed for Adam and Ally never changed for Stu." Chelsea said

"They're two of the lucky ones but don't change for me and treat your friends bad ok Chelsea Lass?" Stephen asked

"I won't baby." Chelsea smiled as she cuddled close to Stephen then they saw Randy and Trinity go after Bryan and Brooke then Glen's Pryo went off and Trinity and Randy went after Glen but they were both double choke slammed

"Trinity!" Both Stephen and Chelsea said as they got up and ran out of their locker room

"Don't worry guys I got this!" Drew said running past them "She's my wife after all." He said smiling

"Don't get killed fella!" Stephen said as Drew ran out to the ring

_Me: Again I hope Trinity is ok I'm sure she will be though she is Sheamus's sister after all :D Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	26. Chapter 26

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter :D and I thought I would post this before I went to bed so enjoy everyone :D :D :D I would like to think MusicIsLife2 and Miss RKO-Punk for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You guys rock :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 26 March 5, 2012

"Man I'm not used to being the GM of Raw." Chelsea said as she was in Redemption's office with Laura watching Raw

"But along with the rest of the members of Redemption minus Trinity own the WWE So you have stroke on both shows." Laura said

"I know it just isn't the same." Chelsea said as they watched Shawn out in the ring

"I know but at least you have some stroke around here." Laura said as Paul (HHH) walked out to the ring

"Not as much stroke as you." Chelsea said "I mean think about it Hunter is your dad."

"True." Laura smiled happily

"Hey out of you and Carissa who is the responsible one?" Chelsea asked

"Right now I'd have to say me because Carissa snuck a heel turn on me last week." Laura said as she crossed her arms "I'm supposed to be heel first not her." She said pouting

"But Shawn was heel before Hunter so I think it's only fair that Carissa turn heel first." Chelsea said

"But when Uncle Shawn was a heel the first time my dad was jobbing in WCW." Laura said pouting some more

"I'm staying out of this." Chelsea said as she watched the segment some more

"Oh oh Uncle Shawn and Dad are fighting again." Laura said as they were watching more of the segment "I hate it when they fight."

"Means you and Carissa have to be piece makers right?" Chelsea asked

"That and Uncle Shawn has been made the special guest referee for dad's match?" Laura asked in shock

"Apparently." Chelsea said smiling "Now I can tell this tag team match is going to be chaotic."

"How can you tell?" Laura asked

"Simple Brian has Brooke in his corner, Uncle Chris has Carissa in his corner Carrie has who knows who in her corner and Stephen has me in his corner." Chelsea said

"You're right it could be chaotic." Laura said as it was Karla vs. Jake for the US Title and John and David came out

"I'll be back." Chelsea said as she got her phone and texted Stephen

_Meet me at Gorilla-Chelsea_

"No way he's screwing Karla out of US title." Chelsea growled as she walked out to Gorilla

"Chelsea Lass I just got your text what's up?" Stephen asked as he followed her

"Come out to the ring with me there is no way Laurinaitis is screwing Karla out of the US Title." Chelsea growled

"I want in." Carrie said walking up to them

"The more the merrier." Chelsea smirked as they got to the entrance "Play Shooter." She said as they played _Shooter _and they walked out to the ring and kept an eye on Laurinaitis

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Jake was down Karla pinned him and won

"Here is your winner and still the United States Champion Karla Wilson!" Justin Announced as Laurinaitis got on the mic

"No no no this is my show!" He yelled

"It was your show but I'm taking over!" Kayla yelled as she called for security and Chelsea, Stephen and Carrie walked to the back

"That was close." Chelsea said as Laurinaitis and David was being taken away by security and Chelsea got her droid out and Carrie got her iPhone out and they taped the whole thing

"I'm saving this for future generations." Carrie said smirking

"Same here." Chelsea smirked

"Well you ladies tape Laurinaitis's failure's I got a match to get ready for which I know you have to as well Carrie." Stephen said as Carrie stopped recording

"Damn you Farrelly!" Carrie said as she ran to her locker room

"Well you better go get ready then." Chelsea smiled as Stephen put his arm around her and they walked back to his locker room and she sat down as Stephen prepared

"I got a small bad feeling about this tag team match." Stephen said as he finished

"What makes you say that?" Chelsea asked

"It's going to be chaotic." Stephen said

"That's what I said to Laura earlier." Chelsea said as she smiled

"We've been dating for two months and already we think alike." Stephen smiled

"Yeah we do." Chelsea smiled at him "I love you."

"I love you too Chelsea Lass." Stephen smiled at her as they walked to the ring

"Chelsea." Karla said as she ran up to Chelsea "Got a minute?"

"Better make it quick." Chelsea said

"Give me Eve tomorrow inside a steel cage." Karla growled

"What did she do?" Chelsea asked

"Kissed Matt." Karla growled

"You got her." Chelsea growled as she walked to the ring with Stephen

"Trust me Chelsea you're the only girl for me." He smiled at her

"Are you sure you're not just saying that?" Chelsea asked

"I'm pretty sure." Stephen smiled as he put an arm around her and they saw Carrie and Audrey in the ring and Stephen's theme played and he and Chelsea walked out to the ring

"And her tag team partner accompanied to the ring by the WWE Women's Champion Chelsea Benoit from Dublin, Ireland the Great White Sheamus!" Justin announced as Chelsea and Stephen walked to the ring and when they got in the ring Chelsea smiled at him as he did his poses then Bryan's theme played and he came out with Brooke

"And their opponents first accompanied to the ring by Brooke Warner from Aberdeen, Washington he is the World Heavyweight Champion Daniel Bryan!" Justin announced as they walked to the ring and Stephen and Chelsea stared at them as the lights went off then came back on then Chris's theme played and he came out with Carissa

"And his tag team partner accompanied to the ring by Carissa Michaels from Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada Chris Jericho!" Justin announced as Chris and Carissa walked to the ring and when they got in it the girls minus Carrie left the ring as the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

The two legal people in the ring were Chris and Carrie and when Carrie was down Chris pinned her

"Here are your winners Daniel Bryan and Chris Jericho!" Justin announced as Chelsea was checking on Stephen

"Are you ok?" Chelsea asked Stephen

"I will be." Stephen said as the two of them went to the back and walked to the locker room "As long as I have you I'll be ok."

"You're sweet." Chelsea smiled as they walked in his locker room and they got inside and Stephen put his arm around her

"How about I take a shower before I leave then we can spend the rest of the night together." Stephen smiled at her

"Sounds like a plan." Chelsea smiled as he went and took a shower

_Me: Good thing Sheamus is ok but meanwhile what will happen tomorrow night on Smackdown when Clown Shoes takes over? Read and Review Everyone :D_


	27. Chapter 27

_Me: Hey guys here is the next Chapter and it's a filler one and I wanted to get this Chapter out before the Smackdown Chapter comes out because that chapter would seem confusing to you guys without reading this one so here's this one. I would like to think MusicIsLife2 and Miss RKO-Punk for reviewing the last Chapter :D You rock :D Now on with the story :D_

Chapter 27 March 6, 2012

Later that night after Stephen and Chelsea got back to the hotel and went to bed…well after making love of course Chelsea woke up with her stomach growling

"Come on not now." Chelsea whispered really low as she didn't want to leave Stephen's embrace as her stomach growled louder "Come on."

"Chelsea are you ok?" Stephen asked half asleep

"Yeah." Chelsea whispered as her stomach growled again

"Told you ya should have ate on the way back." Stephen as he smiled at Chelsea

"I wasn't hungry." Chelsea whispered as Stephen kissed her

"Well you better go get something right now." Stephen smiled as he opened his eyes to look at her and Chelsea blushed

"I don't wanna." Chelsea smiled "I'm too comfortable."

"Too bad your stomach isn't." Stephen said

"Fine." Chelsea said admitting defeat as she kissed Stephen then got up and got on a Large Angry Birds Birdy White T Shirt and a pair of White Sweatpants

"I just want to make sure you're ok Chelsea Lass." Stephen said as he got a pair of Sweatpants on

"Uh huh you just want to go back to sleep." Chelsea joked

"That too." Stephen smiled as Chelsea went to kiss him

"I'll be back amour." Chelsea smiled at him as she got her wallet and put it in her pocket and left and walked down to the vending machine but saw Joslin head there herself _"Pay no attention to her Chelsea." _She thought as she walked past Joslin as fast as she could

"Chelsea." Joslin said as Chelsea stopped "Can we talk?"

"Does it involve you insulting me and my dad again?" Chelsea asked rudely

"No it doesn't." Joslin said as they started walking again

"Give me one reason why I should listen to anything you say Neidhart?" Chelsea asked as they got to the snack room and Chelsea got herself a hot pocket

"I deserve that." Joslin said as she looked down "Chelsea I know I did a lot of bad things to you and said a lot of bad things…"

"You think?" Chelsea asked "Joslin since I came up on the main roster you've done nothing but try and bring me down. Ever since you got with the Divas of Doom that's all you've been doing. Every time I got successful in something you always tried and bring me down. When I won the Women's Championship at Survivor Series you tried screwing me out of the title who knows how many times. When I won Divalicious moment of the year at the Slammy's you tried taking my Slammy away saying I didn't deserve it. You know what ever since I became friends with Stephen and started dating him you done nothing but try and break us up and that's done nothing but make both of us mad. Even if you did break us up Joslin what would it be for? A moment of satisfaction? You know ever since you came up from FCW you've made me sick and disgusted with you." She said sounding hurt

"I know Chelsea I know I was just so jealous of all the success that you've been getting. From you winning NXT Season 5 to winning the best Championship that a Diva in the WWE Could win to even finding that perfect guy." Joslin said "Since I came up on the main roster I wasn't thinking for myself and let Beth, Lauren and Natalya think for me. I was just so excited that it was my time I just lost sight of who I was." Joslin said "I don't expect you to forgive me now but will you in the future?" She asked

"I will in the future but I can't fully forgive you right now." Chelsea said "But I did miss you Lil Anvil."

"I missed you too Lil Wolverine." Joslin smiled as they hugged for a while then broke it as they warmed up their hot pockets then sat down to eat

"So is Stephen really a great guy?" Joslin asked

"He's the best." Chelsea smiled happily "I never had a boyfriend before him but he's the best one I've ever had. I'm really falling for him Joslin."

"Even if he's a ginger?" Joslin asked and Chelsea playfully pushed her

"It's the way he wants to look nothing wrong with that?" Chelsea asked "Besides the only true ginger in the WWE is Heath."

"True dat." Joslin said as they laughed "Hey Chelsea can you do me a favor since you're in Charge of Smackdown with 'What's his name' and that guy that hangs out with him that nobody cares about."

"What?" Chelsea asked

"Put me in a number one contenders match with Brooke Warner for your title at Wrestlemania." Joslin said "I want to prove myself to you and the WWE universe and I want to kick Brooke off her high horse."

"You got it Joslin." Chelsea smirked "Give her one good one for me."

"But do you think something is up with Brooke all of a sudden with her following Bryan like a lost puppy?" Joslin asked

"No idea but she's not even talking to her siblings last I checked." Chelsea said

"I sense foul play." Joslin said

"Me too." Chelsea said "We'll have to find out more later tonight darning the tapings."

"You're right." Joslin said "Meanwhile you better get back to Stephen."

"You're right he must be worried about me." Chelsea said as she got out her droid and called Stephen "Hey I'll be up in a few…I'll tell you when I get up there…Love you too bye." She smiled as she hung up "See you later tonight Joslin."

"See you then." Joslin smiled as they went their separate ways and Chelsea went back up to her room and knocked on the door and Stephen opened the door and let her in

"What took you so long Chelsea Lass?" Stephen asked

"I ran into Joslin." Chelsea said

"Did she say anything to you gra are you ok?" Stephen asked

"Nothing bad." Chelsea said "We had a long talk and we made up."

"Made up?" Stephen asked

"Let's just say like Bryan and Brooke Joslin lost her way and needed someone to find it again." Chelsea smiled "I'm glad she did because I missed her."

"Well I'm still unsure about her." Stephen said "Only because she caused you so much grief since you moved up from FCW but give me time ok?" He asked

"Ok amour." Chelsea said as she hugged him "I love you."

"I love you too Chelsea." Stephen smiled as he kissed her and after a few minutes the kiss turned heated as Stephen picked her up and took her to the bed and laid her down and got on top of her as they started making love again.

_Me: Nice Joslin and Chelsea made up :D :D That's good since Chelsea keeps getting enemies (Ex. Daniel Bryan, Brooke Warner, John Laurinaitis) What will happen next Chapter? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	28. Chapter 28

_Me: Hey guys here is the next Chapter :D And it's finally the Smackdown one :D :D Anyway I would like to think MusicIsLife2 for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 28 March 6, 2012 (March 9, 2012)

"Sup loser." Chelsea smirked as she walked in to Laurinaitis's office wearing a Zune Girls Ceramic Blue and Charcoal Short Sleeve Baseball tee, Almost Famous Marylyn Distressed Rhinestone Bootcut Jeans and a pair of DC Chelsea TX Pink and Black Shoes.

"What do you want Benoit?" John asked as he was doing paper work

"I just came to warn you that if you try anything stupid tonight I'm on to ya." Chelsea said pointing daggers at him

"Relax do you really think I would do anything stupid?" John asked as Chelsea just frowned and glared at him

"I mean it Laurinaitis." Chelsea said as she backed away from the room and pointed daggers at him "I mean it." She said leaving the room and bumping into Stephen "Sorry Stephen."

"It's ok Chelsea Lass but next time watch where you're going will ya?" Stephen asked as he put his arm around her and they walked to his locker room

"I usually do but I was focused on Laurinaitis." Chelsea said as they walked in his locker room and they sat down and snuggled next to each other and watched Karla vs. Jake for the US Title inside a steel cage

"I wonder since Steel Cage matches are Carrie's specialty if they're Karla's as well." Stephen said

"Who knows?" Chelsea asked then she smiled "Hey I just realized you had a ton of matches with Karla last year but you never once faced Carrie."

"I consider myself lucky." Stephen said "You've seen Carrie out in the ring she would kick my arse but I do want to face her." He smirked

"I'll let Carrie know." Chelsea smiled as Karla won the match "Hey l got to go out on commentary for this next match I'll be back in a while."

"Ok Chelsea." Stephen said as he and Chelsea kissed for a few then Chelsea took off his cap and used her free hand to play in his hair then they gently broke apart

"Did I tell you you look sexy with flat hair?" Chelsea asked while winking at him as she gave him a sexy smile then left. "He's defiantly mine later on." She smirked to herself as she walked out to the ring as _Blow Me Away _played and she walked to the announce table and sat next to Booker and Josh "Sup guys minus Cole?"

"Screw you!" Cole yelled

"Cole you're never going to get any from your wife so what makes you think you'll get any from me?" Chelsea asked as she smirked

"Listen here sweetheart!" Cole yelled as he stood up pissed and Chelsea interrupted him

"Oh snap now you're flirting with me? Pretty sure Sheamus won't like that." Chelsea said smirking as the bell rang

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first from Calgary, Alberta, Canada Joslin!" Lillian announced as _Screaming Bloody Murder _played and Joslin came out and walked to the ring

"I do not like Joslin lately." Cole said

"Why because they don't cheat or whatever?" Chelsea asked "Because I remember this time last month you were kissing her ass."

"You shut up!" Cole yelled at her

"Shut doesn't go up idiot." Chelsea said as she rolled her eyes as _Survive _by _Sick Puppies _played and Brooke came out

"And her opponent from Los Angeles, California Brooke Warner!" Lillian announced as Brooke walked to the ring giving Chelsea a death glare the entire time

"_Ok what did I do to her?" _Chelsea thought as the match started and Brooke didn't take her eyes off her until Joslin attacked her

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Brooke was in position Joslin went for one of her finishers _Anvilizer _but Brooke countered it into the _Lebell Lock_

"You know that's just the Crippler Crossface." Chelsea said sounding annoyed

"It is not!" Cole yelled at her

"Is too!" Chelsea yelled back "Don't tap Joslin don't tap!" She yelled as Joslin tried going towards the ropes but she eventually tapped out "Unfuckingbelievable!" She yelled as she took off her headset

"Here is your winner Brooke Warner!" Lillian announced as Chelsea got in the ring and she had a quick stare down with Brooke before she went to the back then Chelsea went to check on Joslin then helped her to the back

"I'll be ok Chelsea." Joslin smiled as they were in the back "I was just in the Crossface."

"It's the Lebell Lock when Brooke or Bryan use it." Chelsea said correcting her

"Who gives a fuck it's the Crossface it'll always be the Crossface." Joslin said as her and Chelsea laughed "Hey I'm going to talk to Natalya I'll catch you later Chels."

"Later Jos." Chelsea smiled as they went their separate ways and Chelsea walked to the Warner's locker room and heard Tyler, Caylee and Trinity talk about her being on Glen's hit list "I would be glad to help with Glen but I promised your brother I would stay away from him." She said as she walked in

"Awwwwwww he loves you." Trinity smiled "He's just going out of his way to make sure you're ok. And he only does that when he really cares for a girl and for him that's rare."

"It's rare for him to love a girl?" Chelsea asked

"It's rare for him to be in love like he is right now with you." Trinity smiled "Trust me Chelsea you're special." She smiled more and Chelsea blushed as Drew was facing Dylan (Hornswoggle) "You've got to be fucking kidding me."

"That's Laurinaitis for ya." Chelsea said

"I'm so not going to get along with Drew tonight." Trinity said sounding annoyed as Drew won "He's never going to shut up about this."

"Well you're going to have to get along with him or you have a one way ticket to Antarctica." Chelsea said

"Don't remind me." Trinity groaned

"Trinity time to go." Randy said walking by their locker room

"I'll see you guys later." Trinity smiled as she got up

"Alright I'll go back to Stephen's locker room myself." Chelsea smiled as she got up and waved to everyone and left and Chelsea walked back to Stephen's locker room "Hey." She smiled at him as she sat down next to him and kissed his cheek

"Hey sorry you're stuck facing Brooke at Wrestlemania." Stephen said pulling her close to him

"It's ok I'd like to think of her as a test." Chelsea said "She's a former WWE Champion and if I can defeat her at Wrestlemania then I can defeat you and Bryan."

"Well I won't go easy on you Chelsea Lass." Stephen smiled as Glen came out darning the Kayla/Laurinaitis match and Randy and Trinity came out and attacked him

"Come on Trinity can go after Glen but I can't?" Chelsea asked

"You know Glen is unpredictable and I'm scared about what he'll do to you if you're in the ring with him." Stephen said with a hint of fear in his voice

"_Trinity is right Stephen does really love me." _Chelsea thought as she thought it was better to hug Stephen rather than to argue with him

"We better head out for our interview with Cole." Chelsea said as they got up and she grabbed her belt and they walked to the ring "He'll call us out separately unfortunately."

"But we'll be out in the ring together." Stephen smiled as he hugged her

"You're right." Chelsea smiled as she adjusted her belt and Cole called her out "See you in a few Love." She smiled as _Blow Me Away _played again and Chelsea walked to the ramp but when she got out there instead of doing her normal entrance she did Bryan's entrance and even screaming yes all the way down the ramp. When she got in the ring Cole gave her a disgusted look as she raised her belt happily then pointed at the Wrestlemania sign and smiled then waited for Stephen and Bryan.

"My Second guest he is the other winner of the 2012 Royal Rumble the Great White Sheamus." Cole said as Stephen's theme played and he walked out and he did his normal poses and walked to the ring. When he got in the ring he continued to do his poses then put his arm around Chelsea for a minute and Chelsea blushed at that then they both turned around to look at the Wrestlemania sign then they turned around to face Cole.

"And Ladies and Gentlemen my next guest the World Heavyweight Champion Daniel Bryan!" Cole announced as Bryan's theme played and he came out with Brooke and Chelsea and Stephen glared at them

"I so do Bryan's entrance better than him." Chelsea whispered to Stephen and they both chuckled as Bryan got in the ring and Cole started with him and Chelsea rolled her eyes at Bryan saying he didn't need luck. Chelsea continued to ignore him until he brought up being a Vegan again

"Hey Bryan sorry to interrupt but if you preached being a vegan to us Canadians in Canada we would have so cut off your head by now." Chelsea said smirking as she laughed a bit and Brooke's death glare on her grew worse and Bryan continued to talk and she almost threw up when Bryan said he had sex appeal "Babe you're so much sexier than Bryan." Chelsea smirked at Stephen softly as she continued to pay no attention to Bryan then she started listening to Stephen as he said he was lucky to be in the WWE and he was lucky to be in the US and that he was lucky to have Chelsea by his side he also said that he was lucky and made his own luck unlike Bryan who hides behind someone who wants to kill his girlfriend for no reason.

"Well from my point of view…" Brooke tried to say but Bryan took the mic back

"Brooke shut up." Bryan said and Chelsea turned red and took Stephen's mic from him

"Whoa whoa whoa she was only trying to give her point of view you don't tell her to shut up Bryan." Chelsea said "You know what I sense foul play here. Brooke I think I see it now I honestly think Bryan is trying to control you Brooke. I mean when is the last time you've had a match? Hell if anything you should be going after Carrie Wilson and the WWE Championship not me and my Women's Championship you're too good for that Brooke. I honestly think Bryan is holding you back." She said as Brooke walked up to her no longer giving her a death glare but she slapped her and Chelsea did nothing for a minute then she speared Brooke down and attacked her and both Stephen and Bryan were trying to break them up and after a few moments Stephen finally got Chelsea off her

"Calm down Chelsea tonight isn't the night." Stephen said holding her back

"I don't care Sheamus let me at her!" Chelsea yelled as she tried getting out of Stephen's grasp "She's nothing but an ungrateful bitch!"

"I know Chelsea but you losing your temper like that is exactly what they want." Stephen said as he held on to Chelsea some more and she eventually calmed down

"I'm going to the back if I'm out here anymore then I would just attack her again." Chelsea said

"Ok Love." Stephen said as he let her go and she gave a severe death glare to Brooke then walked to the back

"Chelsea." A camera guy said catching up with her

"_Looks like I'm on Backstage Fallout this week." _Chelsea thought as he walked up to her

"After Daniel Bryan told Brooke Warner to shut up you defended her and she slapped you and you attacked her how do you feel?" He asked her

"How do I feel?" Chelsea asked "I feel disrespected right now I mean Bryan is just using her to get what he wants and she's blind to see it man! Well one way or another I'll make her see it just you watch." She said walking away from the Camera and walking back to Stephen's locker room and saw Joslin in there

"I can't believe Brooke." Joslin said as Chelsea sat down

"Nor can I Bryan's corrupted her big time." Chelsea growled "She's acting like a spoiled bitch."

"Exactly." Joslin growled

"Hey Chels are you ok?" Trinity asked as she walked in

"I will be." Chelsea growled as Trinity sat with the girls "Bryan doesn't really love Brooke he's just using her!"

"I know honey I know." Trinity said hugging her

"Brooke is just stupid." Joslin said "She'll let anyone control her. If Bryan told her to jump off a bridge she would."

"True." Chelsea said giggling

"Guys she's still Tyler and Caylee's sister go easy on the insults." Trinity said

"Ok." Chelsea said nodding her head

"Hey I just thought of something Brooke kicked ass last year and all of a sudden she's facing just the Divas now." Joslin said

"I haven't thought about that until now." Trinity said

"Ok either she's getting the Chyna treatment or she's only facing just the Divas because Bryan told her to." Chelsea said

"I'd go with reason number two." Joslin said

"I got an idea." Chelsea smirked "Trinity tell Drew to come to Raw on Monday he's got a match against Brooke."

"Got it." Trinity said as the match was over "I'll see you guys later." She said as she got up and got back to her's and Drew's locker room

"You think this test will work?" Joslin asked as Stephen walked back in

"It should work." Chelsea said as Joslin got up and they waved at each other and she left and Stephen sat down next to her

"Feel better Chelsea?" Stephen asked as he put an arm around her

"A little bit I talked with Trinity and Joslin." Chelsea said as she cuddled close to Stephen "I'm still pissed."

"Well we'll spend time tonight just the two of us tonight then." Stephen smiled at her

"Ok baby." She smiled as she kissed him for a while before he got up and got in the shower

_Me: Man Brooke is either really corrupted like Bryan is right now or really Stupid. I mean Chelsea just tried to defend her and she got slapped in return? Don't blame her for that attack. Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	29. Chapter 29

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter and let's just say Raw was awesome tonight :D :D (Especially at the end with the Rock concert lol :D) Anyway I would like to think Miss RKO-Punk and MusicIsLife2 for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You guys rule :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 29 Match 12, 2012

"They're starting with the Rock and Rap thing?" Chelsea asked as her and Carrie were in Chelsea's office watching Raw

"Apparently." Carrie said as King was announcing John and he came out with his old theme song and came out in his old Dr. Thugamonics gimmick and Laura followed him wearing a Sequin Tunic Purple Dress

"Carrie can I tell you a secret?" Chelsea asked

"Anything." Carrie smiled

"When John had this Gimmick I was in love with him." Chelsea smiled as she blushed

"Really?" Carrie asked

"I was 12 you can't blame me." Chelsea said blushing "Besides I'm over him now."

"I hope so because I would be deeply hurt if you left me for him." Stephen said as he stood in the doorway

"Don't worry baby I was a girl back then." Chelsea said running over to Stephen and hugging him "I was popping Zits I didn't know any better."

"Well ok." Stephen said as John got done with his Rap and went to the back and Stephen and Chelsea waved to Carrie then walked to the ring

"By the way Brooke and Bryan are in the Sky box tonight and Brooke is apparently not 'Feeling Well' so her and Drew won't happen until Friday." Chelsea said rolling her eyes "I had Laura stream a Video feed of Bryan and Brooke up there for me so I'll watch them and watch Vickie at the same time darning your match." She said

"You're on top tonight." Stephen smiled at Chelsea

"I'm the Co GM around here and since Laurinaitis Is worried about the GM war right now I have to worry about the simple things." Chelsea said as Stephen's theme played and he and Chelsea walked out

"And his opponent accompanied to the ring by the WWE Women's Champion and the Co GM of Raw Chelsea Benoit from Dublin, Ireland the Great White Sheamus!" Justin announced as Stephen and Chelsea walked to the ring and when Stephen got in the ring he did his poses and Chelsea had out her iPad watching Bryan and Brooke as the match started

_**FF Towards the Middle of the Match**_

When Stephen was about to hit one of his finishers on Nick Vickie got on the apron and tried to hit him but Stephen turned around and glared at her as Nick ran and Stephen focused on Vickie and Chelsea looked up from spying on Bryan and Brooke for a second to see Nick behind Stephen

"Sheamus behind you!" Chelsea yelled as Nick kicked Stephen into the announce table "Sheamus!" She cried as she ran to check on him "Are you ok baby?"

"I will be." Stephen groaned as Chelsea glared at Vickie then stomped over to her

"_Sorry Dad." _Chelsea thought as she stomped over to Vickie "Vickie you're unbelievable you know that?"

"Stay out of this Chelsea!" Vickie yelled at her and Chelsea tackled her down and put her in the _Crippler Crossface _and Stephen got back in the ring and Chelsea released the hold and got back to watching Bryan and Brooke on the iPad

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Stephen got out of Nick's Sleeper Hold Nick tried to run towards Stephen but Stephen hit him with a _Brogue Kick _and pinned him

"Here is your winner the Great White Sheamus!" Justin announced as Chelsea got in the ring and hugged him happily and after he got up the ref raised his hand and he celebrated a bit before he and Chelsea went to the back

"We better get you bandaged up first." Chelsea said as they went to the trainer's room and they checked out Stephen

"Sorry for worrying you Chelsea Lass." Stephen said as they taped his wound

"It's ok amour." Chelsea said softly as she sat next to him and hugged him

"I love you Chelsea." Stephen said softly as he kissed her head softly

"I love you too Stephen." Chelsea said as they got done taping him up and they walked out and walked back to her office and she stayed close to him

"Are you ok Chelsea?" Stephen asked as they got in and they sat down

"I'm just depressed that you got hurt that's all." Chelsea said as she cuddled close to him

"Well I'll be ok but I have the feeling that that's not the only reason you're feeling down." Stephen said

"I've been thinking of the way Bryan has been treating Brooke lately." Chelsea said softly "I mean what if that turns into us."

"Chelsea look at me." Stephen said seriously as Chelsea looked at him "Chelsea no matter what happens I will never treat you like your nothing. You mean the world to me."

"Really?" Chelsea asked as she smiled

"Really." Stephen smiled as Chelsea hugged him

"I love you so much." Chelsea smiled happily as she hugged him some more

"I love you too Chelsea Lass." Stephen smiled as he hugged her back as they watched Raw and saw Chris talk about how Carrie's mom never loved her and how she wanted to keep her family together no matter what but Chris told her that soon she would abandon Selena the he would take her title at Wrestlemania

"That's harsh even for him!" Chelsea yelled "You don't bring Carrie's kids into this."

"Poor Carrie." Stephen said as Carrie's phone played _Metalingus _and Chelsea picked it up

"Hello?" Chelsea asked

"_Chelsea? Where's Carrie?" _Adam asked

"She should be coming back here anytime now." Chelsea said

"_Can I talk to her as soon as she does?" _Adam asked _"I just want to make sure she's ok."_

"I'll tell you to call you ASAP." Chelsea said as Carrie walked in the room depressed "Here she is." She said as she handed the phone to Adam "It's Adam."

"Ok." Carrie said as she took her phone from Chelsea and started talking to Adam

"Hey you want to leave early we have nothing else to do." Chelsea said

"Sure I'll get dressed and take a shower at the hotel." Stephen said as the two walked to his locker room to get ready to go.

_Me: Man I can't believe Chris would say that about Carrie. Hopefully things will be ok with her soon. Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	30. Chapter 30

_Me: Hey guys I got the next Chapter out and it's the Smackdown one enjoy :D I would like to thank Miss RKO-Punk for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 30 March 16, 2012 (March 13, 2012)

"I always knew Jay (Christian) was a traitor." Chelsea said as her and Stephen were watching Smackdown from his locker room

"And annoying too try listening to him say 'One More Match.'" Stephen said holding his head

"If he said that to me once I would make his ass tap out until he screamed like a girl." Chelsea said as Jay joined team Laurinaitis

"Not surprised." Both Stephen and Chelsea said as they both laughed after saying that

"He is greedy after all." Chelsea said

"More than I was when I was a heel." Stephen said as Kofi had to face David

"Ha ha." Chelsea smirked as she cuddled close to Stephen and watched the match "Oh apparently Bryan somehow convinced Kayla to have Brooke face Cecilia instead."

"Proof that Bryan is trying to control her." Stephen said

"Exactly." Chelsea said as Kofi won the match "Alright Kofi." She smiled

"Not surprised he won." Stephen said as they showed a Promo of Brooke and Bryan and Bryan told Brooke how ugly she looked in that outfit and Chelsea slouched down on the couch and Stephen noticed "Chelsea don't worry I think you look great tonight." He smiled at her referring to her outfit which was a Zune Girls Charcoal and Black Short Sleeve Baseball Tee, a pair of Almost Famous Ginger Girls Blue Bootcut Jeans and the same Vans she had on from last week

"You mean it?" Chelsea asked and Stephen nodded his head

"Chelsea I will never be like Bryan ok love?" Stephen asked as he pulled her close to him and hugged her

"Ok love." Chelsea said as it was Brooke with Bryan vs. Cecilia with Drew

"Since when is Drew a face?" Stephen asked

"He's not." Chelsea said "He told me that he's going to watch Cecilia's back for a while."

"Oh ok." Stephen said "Hey did you try to talk to Chris?"

"He's been avoiding my calls and tweets." Chelsea said

"Maybe he knows what he said to Carrie last night made you pissed." Stephen said

"Damn right it did she's my closest friend and my god mom Uncle Chris had no right to say that to her." Chelsea growled as Brooke won with a Roll Up and Bryan and Drew had words before Bryan took Brooke to the back "Well we know that Bryan is hated by the Galloway's now."

"He's also hated by the Farrelly's and the Benoit's." Stephen smiled

"That is true." Chelsea smirked as it showed that she was facing Chris tonight "Perfect." She smirked

"Looks like I'm in your corner tonight Chelsea Lass." Stephen smiled and Chelsea blushed softly "Chelsea?"

"Sorry Stephen but I've been in your corner so many times this is the first time you'll be in my corner tonight." Chelsea smiled as she blushed some more

"I never thought about that until now." Stephen smiled "I don't see the difference though we go out to the ring together all the time."

"I never saw it that way." Chelsea smiled as she pulled out a Redemption shirt with her name on the back, Black and Dark Purple Tripp Pants and a pair of Black Combat Boots. "All I know is that Uncle Chris is going to get it tonight."

"And I got your back incase Bryan or Brooke try to interfere." Stephen said as he closed his eyes and Chelsea started changing

"Thanks Stephen." Chelsea smiled as she changed some more

"Anytime Chelsea." Stephen smiled as Chelsea finished Changing

"Hey Stephen I got a question." Chelsea said

"What's up?" Stephen asked

"What do you think about this whole power couple nonsense that Bryan told Brooke earlier?" Chelsea asked

"Like you said its nonsense I mean why go toward something which the both of us can reach with ease if we want to?" Stephen asked

"Exactly I mean the only sane power couple in the WWE was John and Carrie when they were together." Chelsea said "And Randy Savage and Miss Elizabeth. Oh and Adam and Carrie."

"You know if you retain your Women's Championship at Wrestlemania and I win the World Heavyweight Championship then technically we will be a power couple." Stephen said "I mean we kind of are with the both of us winning the Rumble back in January."

"Let's hope we don't turn out Crazy." Chelsea said as it was Trinity vs. Joe (Michael McGillicutty) with Caylee in Trinity's corner "I still want to kick Joe's ass." She growled referring to earlier when NXT was taping when Joe brought up Chris

"That's just what he wants." Stephen said as Chelsea sat back down and he put his arm around her and Chelsea cuddled close to him "Don't let him get to you ok? Let Trinity deal with him."

"Ok love." Chelsea said as Trinity defeated him then started beating up on him some more until Caylee got her off and the two of them went to the back

"Trinity has been around the Warner's lately." Stephen said

"I don't blame her they need someone with the way Brooke has been acting." Chelsea said as it was Drew vs. Paul "Trinity is having a party right now I bet."

"Gotta agree with you." Stephen smiled as Paul won

"Well my match is next." Chelsea said as her and Stephen got up "Good luck Chelsea."

"Thank you." Chelsea smiled nervously

"Don't worry I'll be in your corner." Stephen smiled as he put his arm around her and she blushed

"Just do me a favor though please don't scream 'Yes yes yes' if I win." Chelsea smiled as both her and Stephen laughed

"Don't worry I won't." Stephen smiled as he hugged her "I might make out with ya though." He smirked and Chelsea turned red

"I'd take that over the 'Yes yes yes' any day." Chelsea said as they got to Gorilla and they heard Chris talk about how Carrie would abandon Selena some more "I can't believe Uncle Chris."

"I'm sorry Chelsea Lass." Stephen said hugging her tightly

"Carrie is my close friend and yet he won't stop." Chelsea said sadly "Well I got a Pipe Bomb for him." She growled "Play Shooter now." She growled at the theme song guy and he played _Shooter _and her and Stephen walked out to the ring "Uncle Chris ENOUGH!" She yelled at the top of her lungs "You say you're the best in the world at everything you do and I believe that but I also believe that you're the best in the world at being a Woman beater!" She yelled and Chris started freaking out "Did I strike a chord Uncle Chris?" She asked as her and Stephen walked down the ramp "That's right Uncle Chris a woman beater and how do I know that? Simple remember back in 2005 and 2006 when you divorced your wife and you began a relationship with Carrie's younger sister Katie? Things were going great at first but then you started beating the crap out of her every chance you got until she told and that got her fired from the WWE." She said "So Carissa watch out because your boyfriend there beats up women every chance he gets!" She yelled as she ran in the ring and started beating up on Chris and Carissa escaped the ring as the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Chris was down Chelsea did the throat slit and got on the top rope and saw Bryan and Brooke run towards her

"I got them Chelsea don't get distracted!" Stephen yelled as he ran over to Bryan and Brooke

"Got it!" Chelsea yelled as she went for _Shooting Star _and pinned Chris and won

"Here is your winner the WWE Women's Champion Chelsea Benoit!" Lillian announced as the Ref handed Chelsea back her belt and she raised it happily then when she saw Bryan and Brooke double team Stephen Chelsea ran and did a _Suicide Dive _and checked on Stephen as she got up

"Sorry Sheamus." She said as she helped him up

"It's ok Chelsea." Stephen said as he helped her up and went to the back with her "It's called a suicide dive for a reason."

"I know at least Bryan and Brooke were off you." Chelsea smiled

"Yeah." Stephen smiled

"Anyway since you'll be in Australia for the weekend Laura gave me the weekend off so I'll be around the family." Chelsea smiled

"About me being in Australia I want to know if you want to join me." Stephen said

"You seriously want me to join you?" Chelsea asked

"You don't have to if you don't want to." Stephen said

"I'll go only if you really want me to go with you." Chelsea said

"Of course I do." Stephen said as he smiled at her

"Well then I'll go." Chelsea smiled as she hugged Stephen "After your appearances we can have some alone time together."

"That we will." Stephen smiled as he kissed Chelsea's cheek and she blushed

_Me: Awwwwwww Sheamus wants to take Chelsea to Australia with him :3 He is so sweet unlike someone I won't say their name *Cough* Daniel Bryan *Cough* Anyway Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	31. Chapter 31

_Me: Hey guys here is the next Chapter and since you guys thought it was sweet for Sheamus to have Chelsea go with him to Austrilla (Well two out of three of you anyway) I thought it would be a good idea to write a small Filler Chapter for you guys :D :D Enjoy :D I would like to think MusicIsLife2, Miss RKO-Punk and Pinayprincesa for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You guys rock :D Now on with the story :D And the Chapter has a small lemon and has some mention about the Chris Benoit Case. So please let's not debate over what happened and enjoy the story ok guys?_

Chapter 31 March 18, 2012

"I don't wanna leave." Chelsea said as her and Stephen were in their hotel room after a day of sightseeing and spending the day together "I want to stay here forever with you."

"I want that too but we have to go back to the real world sometime Chelsea Lass." Stephen smiled as he laid next to her and put his arm around her pulling her close

"I would rather it be later." Chelsea said as she was playing a game on her iPad

"I know lass." Stephen smiled as he kissed her forehead and watched her play her game "What cha playing?"

"It's some kind of kitchen game." Chelsea smiled as she played some more "You basically run your own kitchen."

"Oh ok." Stephen smiled as he pulled her close to him

"Wrestlemania is coming up soon and my dad isn't around to see it." Chelsea said sadly as she paused her game and put her iPad down "I always wanted him to see my first Wrestlemania." She said as she started crying and Stephen hugged her

"Chelsea he'll look down and watch your matches from heaven." Stephen said hugging her softly "I know it's not the same but he'll be doing that."

"You're right but not a day goes by without me missing him." Chelsea said crying and Stephen hugged her some more "I don't know what happened and I really don't want to know."

"You don't want to know?" Stephen asked softly

"Stephen what if dad really did kill Nancy and Daniel?" Chelsea asked crying "My dad wasn't the person to hurt anyone outside the ring. If he did do that I don't know what I would do. That's why I try to avoid what happened." She said crying some more and Stephen hugged her

"Chelsea I'm sure your dad was innocent but those stupid American cops didn't search into the case well enough but nobody really knows what happened to your dad but I'm sure he was innocent." Stephen said hugging her

"I really hope he is." Chelsea cried as she cuddled in Stephen's chest "I'm glad I have you Stephen you're the sweetest guy I know. I'm really happy when I'm around you. It's like I'm coming out of my shyness shell that I kept myself in when dad died."

"You've been more outspoken since you've been with me." Stephen said as he softly smiled at her

"Like I said I'm coming out of my shell more." Chelsea smiled as she cuddled in Stephen's chest more and smiled at him "Stephen I love you so much right now I don't think I could quit."

"Even if I acted like Bryan?" Stephen asked as he smiled and Chelsea giggled

"I would break up with you if that happened." Chelsea giggled

"I was only joking Chelsea." Stephen smiled as he hugged her some more

"Hey want to go in the hot tub?" Chelsea whispered as she smirked and so did Stephen

"But you didn't bring a swimsuit." Stephen smirked

"Neither did you but who says that we need one?" Chelsea asked as she smirked and so did Stephen

"Let's go." Stephen smirked softly as they walked outside and they turned on the hot tub and Chelsea turned around as Stephen got undressed and got in the hot tub and Chelsea got undressed and got in herself and turned red "Are you ok Chelsea?"

"We're both naked in the hot tub." Chelsea said nervously "What if someone sees?"

"Chelsea there is a wall over the balcony nobody will see I promise." Stephen smiled as he hugged her

"Ok." Chelsea said as she hugged Stephen back tightly then smiled at him "I love you."

"I love you too Chelsea." Stephen smiled as he and Chelsea kissed for a minute then turned the kiss passionate then he sat down and gently pulled Chelsea on his lap and she smiled in the kiss and sat down on him and they both moaned and they gently broke the kiss for a second for Chelsea to get used to his size again then she started moving as Stephen kissed her neck

"Oh Stephen." Chelsea moaned as she moved some more

"Oh Chelsea." Stephen moaned as he started bucking his hips

"Ahhhh!" Chelsea screamed as she held on to Stephen as she tried to keep up with his movements but eventually surrendered to him and let him do the work and after a while they were close

"Stephen….I have to cum!" Chelsea moaned loudly

"Me too Chelsea!" Stephen moaned loudly as he kept moving

"Stephen I can't….Ahhhh Stephen!" She screamed loudly as she came and she held on to Stephen breathless and after a few more thrusts Stephen screamed Chelsea's name and he came himself and the two held on to each other breathless

"Wow we need to do this more often when we're home." Chelsea smiled as Stephen chuckled

"We might just do that." Stephen smiled as Chelsea laid her head on his chest

"Stephen?" Chelsea asked

"Hm?" Stephen asked

"You want to live together with me?" Chelsea asked and Stephen smiled

"I would love to Chelsea." Stephen smiled as he held her close

_Me: The next step in their relationship is living together :D Isn't that sweet :D Wonder what will happen on Raw this week? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	32. Chapter 32

_Me: SURPRISE! :D :D A Double Update :D :D Did you guys really think I would update a filler Chapter on a Monday and leave the Raw Chapter out? I would never do that (Unless something came up) Enjoy Guys :D :D_

Chapter 32 March 19, 2012

"So Carrie is starting the show and you and John got in a car accident am I right?" Chelsea asked as her and Laura were watching Raw

"Pretty much." Laura smiled

"Are you ok?" Chelsea asked

"I'm fine don't worry." Laura smiled more

"Anyway Carrie is glad I kicked Chris's ass last week." Chelsea smiled "But she's even more glad that I saved him for her."

"I'm glad he's going to get what he deserves at Wrestlemania." Laura smiled "Carissa is even mad at him for what he's done."

"Man Uncle Chris is screwing up big time." Chelsea said as Carrie said that she was proud that she didn't turn out like her mom

"Oh oh live via satellite." Laura said as Chris was on the Titantron "Who the hell does he think he is Dwayne?"

"Carrie better not accept his apology." Chelsea growled

"Wait what is Chris saying about Alicia?" Laura asked referring to Phil's sister Alicia Brooks

"She was raped?" Chelsea asked softly

"How could he say that out loud?" Laura asked

"First Carrie now Phil?" Chelsea asked "Uncle Chris is sick."

"Yeah he is." Laura said "Come on let's go find Alicia."

"Yeah." Chelsea said as they walked to the Diva's locker room but didn't see her there then they went to Carrie and Phil's locker room and didn't see her there either

"Where could she be?" Laura asked

"I don't know." Chelsea said as she started texting Phil asking where Alicia is

"But it was Cruel of what Chris did." Laura said

"I know he's gone too far." Chelsea said as she got a text from Phil "He and Alicia are going back to the hotel they wish to be left alone."

"Poor guys." Laura said sadly

"I know Uncle Chris is sick." Chelsea said sadly "I don't even know why I'm calling him Uncle anymore not after he's gone this far."

"That's how this business is." Laura said as they walked back to their office and sat down

"Unfortunately." Chelsea said as she sat down

"Look let's not think about Chris right now ok?" Laura asked "Let's talk about something exciting. How was Australia?"

"I loved it." Chelsea smiled "I loved spending time with Stephen without worrying about what was going on with the rest of the world. I felt like I got closer to him over the weekend." She smiled more

"You guys are really made for each other." Laura smiled

"You really think so?" Chelsea asked as Laura got a text from John

"I know so."Laura smiled "Hey I got to go out to the ring with John think you'll be ok back here? Want me to go get Stephen?"

"That would be a good idea." Chelsea said as Laura nodded her head and left and Chelsea took out her iPad and started playing it for a few until Stephen walked in

"Laura told me you would be in here." Stephen smiled as he sat next to her

"Hey." Chelsea smiled as she cuddled close to him

"So what were you sad about earlier?" Stephen asked

"Chris being an ass to both Phil and Carrie." Chelsea said "Apparently him getting a taste of his own medicine isn't enough."

"He'll get his at Wrestlemania ok?" Stephen asked

"Ok Amour." Chelsea said as she cuddled closer to him

"Anyway my family is coming down next week to Visit for Wrestlemania." Stephen smiled

"Really?" Chelsea asked

"Really." Stephen smiled "And they really want to meet you."

"They really do?" Chelsea asked as she turned red "What did you tell them about me?"

"That I really love you and you're the best person I've dated." Stephen smiled at her

"Ok." Chelsea smiled as she looked down then got an idea "Think my family can come down too?"

"I don't see why not." Stephen smiled "Gives everyone a chance to know each other."

"Yeah." Chelsea smiled "Plus it makes me less nervous."

"Let's go for it." Stephen smiled as they got up and walked to the ring "To be honest you're the first girlfriend that my family wants to meet in a while."

"What do you mean?" Chelsea asked

"Chelsea I'm a WWE Superstar if you haven't noticed a lot of people want to use me." Stephen said

"Stephen…I'm so sorry…" Chelsea said softly

"Don't be Chelsea I was the foolish one." Stephen said "Besides unlike those other girls I've been with all you want is to be around me and spend time with me. When we hang out in our free time we just stay up in our hotel room and watch a movie or just cuddle."

"Of course Stephen." Chelsea smiled "I love you for you and even if you weren't a WWE Superstar I would still love you like I keep saying you're the sweetest guy I've ever known." She smiled as she hugged him

"I love you too Chelsea." Stephen smiled "So much." He said as he hugged her back

"Bleh!" they both heard then they turned around to see both Bryan and Brooke walk past them

"Damn them for ruining our moment." Chelsea growled

"We'll get them back don't worry." Stephen said as they heard Mike talk then his theme played and both he and Chelsea walked out to the ring and when Stephen got in the ring Chelsea stood at ringside making sure Danica didn't interfere in the match.

_**FF Towards the End.**_

When Mike was in position Stephen tried hitting him with the _Brogue Kick _but Mike got out of the way then when he tried the second time he hit it then pinned Mike and won.

"Here is your winner the 'Great White' Sheamus!" Justin announced as Chelsea got in the ring and celebrated with him then the both of them went to the back.

_Me: Awesome Sheamus won his match :D Too bad Bryan and Brooke ruined their moment though :( Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	33. Chapter 33

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter :D :D And forgive my lackluster writing skills on the last two chapters but while I was writing those there was alot of Unneccessary Drama that was going on and I can't focus really well when there is Drama going on. So hopefully this Chapter makes up for the last two :D I would like to think MusicIsLife2 and Miss RKO-Punk for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You guys rock and I would also like to think Miss RKO-Punk for reviewing Chapter 31 you rock :D :D Now on with the Story :D_

Chapter 33 March 23, 2012 (March 20, 2012)

"Joslin I regret facing you in that hot pocket eating contest." Chelsea groaned as she held her stomach as her, Joslin and Stephen were watching Brooke's speech about how she loved Bryan

"I regret winning." Joslin groaned as she held her stomach

"I so won that." Chelsea groaned

"Can you two stop talking about food?" Stephen asked as he groaned "I'm getting sick over this too."

"I'll be back." Joslin said as she ran to the bathroom when Brooke said that they spoon

"Danny?" Chelsea asked as she laughed

"Ok I know that speech is made up." Stephen said

"I agree." Chelsea said as Brooke talked about Bryan being a Vegan and that he makes her feel safe

"Joslin get out of the bathroom I need to throw up!" Stephen yelled as Brooke said that Bryan was a great lover

"Me too!" Chelsea yelled

"On second thought keep the bathroom Joslin!" Stephen yelled as he got mad when Brooke called Chelsea 'That Canadian Slut' "Let's go Chelsea."

"On it." Chelsea said as she followed Stephen "I didn't get a chance to throw up."

"I threw up in my mouth a bit to be honest." Stephen said as they both shuttered a bit then Stephen's theme played and they walked out to the ring and when they got in it Chelsea glared at Brooke and Bryan as Stephen told them that Brooke's speech made them both want to throw up and that he was lucky that he didn't kick Brooke's head off for saying those things about Chelsea. Then he went to make fun of Bryan's name and when Stephen called him Danny Boy Chelsea laughed and took the Mic

"What about Dannyator?" Chelsea asked as she laughed then handed the Mic back to Stephen

"Good one Chels." Stephen smiled

"Thanks Sheamy." Chelsea smiled then quickly covered her mouth "I mean Sheamus."

"Chelsea it's ok you're the only one in the WWE that can call me Sheamy and get away with it." Stephen smiled at her

"Ok." Chelsea smiled as Stephen talked about how he would kick Bryan's teeth down his throat at Wrestlemania before Chelsea raised her belt happily and she and Stephen left the ring and had a stare down with Brooke and Bryan and Chelsea smiled and raised her belt again before her and Stephen went to the back "Danny Boy?" She asked laughing

"Blame Brooke for helping me come up that one." Stephen chuckled "Dannyator?"

"I came up with that one at the top of my head." Chelsea smiled as she laughed some more "I feel better now though."

"Same here." Stephen smiled as he and Chelsea walked back to their locker room and Joslin was lying down on the couch

"Feel better Joslin?" Chelsea asked as Joslin got up

"Much better what did I miss?" Joslin asked

"Nothing but Bryan's ultimate humiliation." Chelsea smirked "If you were in the bathroom the entire promo I mean."

"I did because he made me sick." Joslin groaned as she held her stomach

"Well Bryan was speechless." Chelsea smirked

"Don't rub it in." Joslin said as she got up "I'll see you guys later."

"Later Jos." Chelsea said as Joslin left and Stephen and Chelsea got on the couch and cuddled and watched what was going on on Smackdown "I have a feeling Brooke didn't mean what she said."

"But as long as she's with Bryan she's basically she's his puppet." Stephen said

"That is true." Chelsea said as she cuddled close to Stephen and they watched what was going on some more "You know even though I never kissed Bryan nor intend to but I think you have softer lips."

"You really think that?" Stephen asked as Chelsea kissed him softly

"Yeah I do." Chelsea smiled as she gently broke apart then they kissed softly and passionately again.

What seemed like a few hours of kissing the two heard a voice

"Sorry guys." Taylor Garcia said as she turned red

"It's cool Taylor wished you knocked though." Chelsea said

"Sorry." Taylor said "I just need to talk to Chelsea alone for a few."

"Ok." Chelsea said as she kissed Stephen "I'll be back." She smiled at him as she walked out with Taylor and saw a camera "So you wanted to see me about something."

"Yeah check this out." Taylor said as she handed Chelsea her phone and Chelsea looked at it and got wide eyed

"No freaking way." Chelsea said in disbelief

"Way." Taylor said "My sisters' think it's no big deal…well Brie doesn't but Nikki is starting to think it is."

"Well how are we going to expose them?" Chelsea asked as she handed Taylor's phone back to her

"No idea but I'll send the pictures to you so you can figure it out." Taylor said as Chelsea whispered her phone number to Taylor then Taylor put it in her phone then sent the pictures to her

"Thanks Taylor." Chelsea smiled "I always knew that you weren't entirely like your sisters."

"Hey I may be a Bella but at least I'm not their triplet." Taylor said as her and Chelsea laughed "Hey I love my sisters but I love just being Taylor at the same time." She smiled

"If I had twin sisters I would love being an individual too." Chelsea smiled "I'll see you later Taylor and thanks again."

"Don't mention it." Taylor smiled as the two went their separate ways and Chelsea walked back to Stephen's locker room

"You'll never believe what Taylor found out." Chelsea smirked happily as she walked back in Stephen's locker room

"What?" Stephen asked

"Check this out." Chelsea smiled handing Stephen her droid and he looked at the pictures on there

"No way." Stephen said in disbelief "I always knew Bryan didn't love Brooke but this is more than enough proof."

"I know right?" Chelsea asked "What should we do though?"

"Right now I need to focus on my match Chelsea Lass." Stephen said

"You're right we'll worry about the pictures later." Chelsea said as her and Stephen walked to the ring "I got your back like you had mine last week. Don't worry."

"Chelsea I don't worry in the ring ok?" Stephen asked as he smiled "But I love it when you're out at ringside with me."

"Awwww." Chelsea smiled as she blushed and Stephen kissed her cheek and she blushed more then they saw Phil and Audrey walk by and they nodded to them as they went out to the ring "Good luck." Chelsea smiled as her and Stephen kissed

"Thanks." Stephen smiled as his theme played and he and Chelsea walked out to the ring

"And his tag team partner accompanied to the ring by the ring by the WWE Women's Champion Chelsea Benoit from Dublin, Ireland 'The Great White' Sheamus!" Lillian announced as Chelsea and Stephen walked to the ring and when they got in it Chelsea raised her belt happily and Stephen did his poses then Chelsea and Audrey left the ring as Mike and Bryan walked to the ring and Chelsea had her eye on Brooke

"I got Danica you get Brooke." Audrey whispered and Chelsea nodded her head as the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

The two legal people in the ring were Stephen and Mike and when Mike tried to go after Stephen he was met with a _Brogue Kick _from Stephen and he pinned him and won

"Here are your winners CM Punk and Sheamus!" Lillian announced as Chelsea and Audrey got in the ring and Chelsea jumped in Stephen's arms and kissed him then he put her down as he did his poses for a minute then he hugged Chelsea again to make sure he wouldn't go after Bryan and after a few minutes of Celebrating he and Chelsea went to the back

"I am so glad you didn't kill him yet baby." Chelsea smiled as her and Stephen were in the back

"Thanks but at Wrestlemania you can't stop me from killing him." Stephen said as he got ready and Chelsea turned her back

"I know but you guys keep forgetting that I'm in that very same match." Chelsea smirked "You'll never know what I'm going to do."

"Heh like I would ever forget about you Chelsea Lass." Stephen smiled as he got dressed "You can turn around."

"That makes somebody." Chelsea smiled as she turned around "Let's go I'm tired."

"Alright Love." Stephen smiled as he put his arm around her and they left

_Me: Alright Sheamus won again :D Now to the imporntant part. What was the pictures that Taylor showed Chelsea? What will happen now that Wrestlemania is only 9 days away? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	34. Chapter 34

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter :D :D No Smackdown Chapter this week since they'll be showing clips from fan fest so I'll put up a filler Chapter sometime this week :D :D Anyway I would like to think Miss RKO-Punk for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D Now on with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 34 March 26, 2012

"Chelsea I'm begging you stay back here." Stephen said as he and Chelsea were in their office and Raw was on and Stephen was in a tag team match teaming up with Randy to take on Bryan and Glen

"Why because Glen is one of your opponents?" Chelsea asked

"Exactly." Stephen said strictly "I don't want Glen doing anything to you plus you have a match against Eve tonight."

"Stephen please." Chelsea begged

"No Chelsea please stay back here." Stephen begged

"Fine I will happy?" Chelsea asked

"Yes I am." Stephen said "I don't want Glen hurting you ok because unlike Bryan I actually love my girlfriend to death."

"I know baby." Chelsea said as she got her outfit out for tonight which was a Redemption shirt with her name on it, Black and Purple Tripp Pants with the Chain on them and a pair of Black Combat Boots. As soon as she got those out Stephen hugged her tightly

"I just don't want Glen putting his hands on you Chelsea. He almost hurt Eve and Karla had to be on Smackdown because of him." Stephen said hugging her and Chelsea turned around to hug him back

"I know baby I know." Chelsea said as she hugged Stephen back

"No you don't Chelsea." Stephen said "Chelsea I have nightmares about you getting hurt. Especially by Glen. Chelsea I'm that in love with you. Every time you're out in the ring facing all the other fellas I get scared that you'll be injured or worse."

"_Wow Trinity is right big time."_ Chelsea thought as her and Stephen hugged some more

"Chelsea I'll do anything to keep you safe." Stephen said hugging her some more

"Oh Stephen." Chelsea said softy as her and Stephen hugged then she gave him a good luck kiss "Good luck."

"Thank you Chelsea." Stephen smiled as he walked out and Chelsea got ready for her match and when she did Mariah Harbison lightly knocked on the door

"Hey Mariah." Chelsea smiled as Mariah walked in "Is there something you want or need?"

"Yes there is." Mariah said taking a deep breath "Miss. Benoit please let me watch your back against Eve, Beth and Lauren since I have beef with all three of them." She said referring to her having Barbie's (Kelly Kelly) Back against them over the past few weeks "I may be a rookie diva and…"

"A Rookie Diva whose already made an impression and showed everyone who she is plus has a Wrestlemania match just three months in with being with the WWE." Chelsea smiled "Mariah you're no ordinary Diva so I would be proud if you watched my back tonight."

"You mean it?" Mariah asked happily and Chelsea nodded her head "Miss. Benoit you will not regret this at all." She smiled as she ran out happily

"New Divas." Chelsea smiled as she watched Stephen's match and when Brooke got herself involved she turned red "Bitch!" She yelled as she almost went out there but stopped herself

"Someone is in a bad mood." Joslin said as she walked in

"Damn right I am I can't do anything about it because Stephen wants me to stay back here." Chelsea said as Glen choke slammed and Bryan pin him "Damn it."

"It'll be ok Chelsea." Joslin said as she hugged Chelsea

"I hope so." Chelsea said as she hugged Joslin back "I'll admit Glen does scare me a bit though."

"See why Stephen wanted you to stay back here?" Joslin asked

"Wait how did you know Stephen wanted me to stay back here?" Chelsea asked then she looked at Joslin "You listened to our conversation didn't you?"

"Maybe…a little…yes." Joslin said turning red

"Neidhart." Chelsea growled as Stephen walked back in

"Anyway I got your back tonight." Joslin smiled as she broke the hug and ran out

"Thanks Joslin." Chelsea said as she got up and hugged Stephen "Are you ok?"

"I'm ok gra." Stephen said as the two sat down

"I hope so." Chelsea said hugging him

"Chelsea I will be trust me ok?" Stephen asked as he hugged her back and they watched the next match

"Really?" Chelsea asked

"Of course I need to be well to win at Wrestlemania right?" Stephen asked as he smiled at her

"You're right but I'm going to…" She tried to say but Stephen started tickling her "Stephen." She laughed

"Admit I'm going to win and I'll stop." Stephen smirked tickling her

"Never." Chelsea smirked as she laughed "Stephen stop my match is next."

"You got lucky Chelsea Lass." Stephen smirked as he stopped

"Sure I did." Chelsea smiled as she kissed Stephen "I'll be back."

"Good luck." Stephen smiled as Chelsea grabbed her belt and she met up with Joslin and Mariah

"You guys ready?" Chelsea asked as Eve, Beth and Lauren was out there

"Ready as I'll ever be." Mariah smiled

"Same here." Joslin smirked as Chelsea went to Gorilla and they followed

"Play Shooter." Chelsea smiled as the theme song guy played _Shooter _and the three of them walked out

"And her opponent accompanied to the ring by Katrina Martin and Joslin from Edmonton, Alberta, Canada she is the WWE Women's Champion Chelsea Benoit!" Justin announced as the three of them walked to the ring and when they were in the ring Mariah glared deeply at Eve, Beth and Lauren and Chelsea just glared at Eve a bit as everyone but those two left the ring then the match started.

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Eve was down and Mariah and Joslin were keeping Beth and Lauren at bay Chelsea went and put Eve in the _Sharpshooter _and automatically she was tapping

"Here is your winner Chelsea Benoit!" Justin announced as Joslin and Mariah got in the ring and celebrated with her. After Chelsea got her hand raised and her belt back she turned and speared down Brooke who just got in the ring and it took Joslin and Mariah a few tries to get Chelsea off but no luck. When they got her off a third time Chelsea went back on Brooke

"This is for getting involved in the tag match earlier bitch!" Chelsea yelled as she attacked Brooke until Joslin and Mariah got her off and was able to keep her off and get her to the back

"Can't you wait 6 more days Chelsea?" Joslin asked as they were in the back

"If we were still fighting and if that was you instead of Brooke do you think we could wait 6 more days?" Chelsea asked

"No." Joslin grumbled as Mariah left the two

"Exactly but I promise no more fighting Brooke until Wrestlemania." Chelsea said

"Thank you." Joslin smiled

"Anytime." Chelsea said as she started shaking "I'm so freaking nervous about Wrestlemania."

"Don't be. Just stay calm and be Chelsea." Joslin smiled as she put her arm around Chelsea "Be the same Chelsea who brings it every night."

"I will." Chelsea smiled

"Bring it Benoit!" Joslin yelled happily

"I will!" Chelsea yelled happily

"Who will come out of Wrestlemania still the Women's Champion and the new World Heavyweight Champion?" Joslin yelled at her

"Me!" Chelsea yelled

"That's the fire I want to see at Wrestlemania!" Joslin yelled happily

"I got this!" Chelsea yelled happily "I'll bring it Sunday!"

"You better!" Joslin yelled

"I will!" Chelsea yelled "Hey Jos can we stop yelling?"

"Sure." Joslin said "But bring that fire to Wrestlemania got it?"

"Got it." Chelsea smiled "See you later this week Jos."

"See you then Chels." Joslin smiled as her and Chelsea went their separate ways

_Me: That's what I_ _call movation :D What will happen at Wrestlemania now that it's getting closer? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	35. Chapter 35

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter and it's Filler because it's Wrestlemania week but hey better than nothing right? One of Chelsea's siblings appears in this Chapter :D Anyway I would like to think DanDJohnMLover for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D Now on with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 35 March 27, 2012

"Man I can't believe we're here early." Chelsea yawned as her and Stephen arrived at the _InterContental Miami Hotel _after traveling all night after Raw last night

"Well better here early and have some time together am I right?" Stephen asked as they went and got checked in their room

"Yeah." Chelsea said as she felt herself get grabbed from behind

"What's up big sis whose going to be the World Champion on Sunday?" Chelsea's brother David asked as he hugged her

"David!" Chelsea smiled happily as she turned around and hugged her brother "When did you get here?"

"Just now mom, Megan, Grandma and Grandpa will be here tomorrow." David said

"Mom actually trusts you alone?" Chelsea asked

"Come on Chelsea I could be worse." David said "I could be that kid from school who used his moms Credit Card on Booze."

"Good point." Chelsea said

"A kid actually spent his mom's credit card on alcohol?" Stephen asked as he chuckled

"Hell yeah." David said as he went up and got checked in himself "I get my own room. Well for the night anyway."

"Stuck with mom and Megan?" Chelsea asked

"Could be worse I could be stuck in a room with you two while you're making love." David said as he started making kissing noises and Chelsea playfully hit him

"Shut it you." Chelsea laughed "Let us know when you're checked in and what room you're in and the three of us will get breakfast ok?" She asked

"I was going to Order room service." David said

"I'm pretty sure mom would kill you if you did that." Chelsea said "I'll call you when I'm settled in got your phone on you?"

"Right here." David said showing Chelsea his phone

"We'll see you in a few then." Chelsea smiled as her and Stephen walked to their room and when they got there and got inside Chelsea looked around "I've never been in a room like this before."

"Not even when you traveled with your dad?" Stephen asked and Chelsea shook her head

"Nope but this room is amazing." Chelsea smiled as she looked around some more then went to put her bags in the main bed room in the suite and Chelsea's jaw dropped at it "Whoa." She said as she looked around the bed room "We get this whole suite to ourselves?"

"Yep." Stephen smiled as he put his arm around her

"Whoa." Chelsea smiled "If we didn't have to meet my brother we wouldn't leave for hours."

"Let him order room service then Chelsea Lass." Stephen smiled

"I would but I haven't seen him in a while." Chelsea said "Plus your family will be here today as well right?"

"You bet." Stephen smiled as they got settled in then Chelsea got out her Droid and called David

"_Chelsea this hotel is amazing it has a 360 a Wii a PS3 you name it." _David said happily as he sounded like he was eating something

"David? What are you eating?" Chelsea asked

"_Oh they have a mini fridge here with filled with Snacks." _David smiled

"I'm telling mom." Chelsea said

"_Come on Chelsea this is my only day without mom and Megan ruining it please cover for me please please please." _David begged

"Fine I'll pay for whatever you eat from the Mini Fridge today ONLY got it?" Chelsea asked

"_Got it." _David smiled_ "You guys settled in?"_

"Yeah we're heading down to Breakfast see you soon." Chelsea smiled

"_Later Chels." _David smiled as he hung up

"Ready to go to breakfast?" Chelsea asked and Stephen nodded his head and they walked down to the hotel restaurant and they saw David behind them

"Sup guys?" David asked as he smiled

"I'm starving." Chelsea smiled as they walked in and sat down and looked at their menus "Everything is on me today guys."

"I'll pay Chelsea." Stephen smiled

"No I insist I don't want to feel like I'm using you babe." Chelsea said as she looked at her menu

"Chelsea you're not don't worry ok? I don't mind doing this for ya." Stephen smiled at her and Chelsea gave him a shy smile

"Hey isn't that the Anti Meat couple?" David asked

"What are you talking about?" Chelsea asked

"Look." David said as he pointed at the table where Brooke and Bryan were eating

"They're here too?" Stephen asked

"Pay no attention to them guys." Chelsea said as they ordered their food and they started eating as soon as it arrived "So Stephen what time is your family arriving?"

"Sometime in the afternoon." Stephen smiled as Chelsea turned red a bit "Chelsea don't worry they already like you."

"You weren't this nervous meeting Trinity." David said as they ate more

"I didn't know she was his sister until she introduced herself." Chelsea said "After I met her we became good friends."

"The rest of my family are the same don't worry." Stephen smiled as they ate some more and Bryan and Brooke passed them giving them disgusted looks and David put a bunch of eggs and bacon in his mouth then stuck his tongue out with the food on it at Bryan and Brooke and Brooke pulled on Bryan's sleeve and they left as fast as they can

"It's good for you!" David yelled happily as he laughed "That's what they get for making your lives hell for the past few weeks."

"I know but did you really have to do that?" Chelsea asked as she laughed

"Yes." David smirked

"I'm glad you're my brother." Chelsea smiled as she hugged him

_Me: If you ask me Bryan and Brooke diserved that "Sea Food" Trick. Man I can tell these next few days leading up to Wrestlemania are going to be interesting :D :D Read and Review everyone :D :D_


	36. Chapter 36

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter: D And it's another filler but it's Wrestlemania week so you can't blame me but hey at least the Chapters are coming at a fun rate right? :D Anyway I would like to think Miss RKO-Punk for reviewing the last Chapter and the Chapter before that :D :D You rock :D Now on with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 36 March 29, 2012

It was after the first day of Wrestlemania Axxess and Chelsea was heading up to Carrie's room to figure out their Wrestlemania Outfits and Entrances. When she got to her room she knocked and Carrie answered

"Hey Chels." Carrie smiled as she let Chelsea in and she sat down at the table by Carrie's mini fridge

"Hey Carrie." Chelsea smiled as Trinity, Laura and Ally walked in as well

"How's the shoulder Ally?" Carrie asked as everyone sat down

"Could be worse." Ally said as they were sat down at the table

"Anyway what do you guys have in mind for our outfits at Wrestlemania?" Carrie asked

"Well I was thinking that it could be Hunger Games inspired." Chelsea smiled

"Hunger Games inspired?" Carrie asked

"Yeah like we wear the Tributes Training clothes in Redemption Colors but instead of the district numbers on the sleeves it could be our first letter of our first name." Chelsea said "The second choice for the outfits could be what the tributes wore in the arena." She smiled more

"I like that idea." Carrie smiled "Chelsea and Trinity you guys could wear the first outfits that Chelsea mentioned in your matches against Bridget and Brooke."

"I like that Idea." Trinity smiled

"And Carrie you and Chelsea could wear the second outfit that Chelsea mentioned darning the Triple Threat matches." Laura smiled

"Agreed." Ally smiled

"Ok how about the entrance themes?" Carrie asked

"Well I'm planning on using _Whatever_." Chelsea said

"Nice." Carrie smiled "Your dad would be so proud of you."

"Thanks." Chelsea smiled shyly

"Anytime Chels." Carrie smiled

"So Carrie which of your themes are you using?" Trinity asked

"It's a Surprise." Carrie smiled as she sat back

"She's planning on using _Seek And Destroy_." Adam said as he walked by with his and Carrie's two year old son Edward in his arms

"Hey I told you not to tell anyone!" Carrie whined

"I didn't know you would keep it a secret from Redemption as well." Adam said "Sorry."

"It's cool Adam its cool." Carrie smiled at him "Why are you in here?"

"Eddy wants his mommy." Adam smiled as he handed Edward to Carrie

"Ma…ma." Edward tried to say

"Yes sweetheart I'm right here." Carrie smiled at Edward as she hugged him

"When did Eddy started talking?" Ally asked

"One night after I came home from a Raw show. He ran up to me and he just said Mama." Carrie smiled happily

"Awwww." Chelsea smiled

"Hey guys I've been thinking about what would happen if Team Johnny were to win on Sunday." Ally said softly

"Then Redemption Rules would go in effect." Laura said

"Redemption Rules?" Everyone at the table asked

"Rules created by Redemption for everyone to follow." Laura said "We have the WWE in the Palm of our hands we can do whatever we want."

"Good point." Trinity said

"The first Redemption Rule you must earn your title match fairly. If you don't then as long as that person is Champion then you're no longer getting a shot." Laura said

"I like that rule." Chelsea smiled "How about another one No interfering in other peoples matches."

"Good rule." Carrie smiled

"One Problem guys nobody will listen to these rules." Trinity said

"They will if they want to keep their jobs." Laura smirked

"But John Laurinaitis will hire them back just like that just ask my husband." Trinity said

"We'll just make their lives hell then." Laura smirked more "Trust me they don't call me the Game's daughter for nothing."

"Well do we have everything settled?" Carrie asked

"I hope so because I want to spend time with Stu tonight." Ally said

"Plus my family is here." Trinity said

"So is mine." Chelsea smiled

"They're hanging out together right now right?" Trinity asked

"They should be in mine and Stephen's room." Chelsea smiled

"Well let's go." Trinity smiled "We'll see you later Carrie. Bye everyone." She smiled as her and Chelsea left

"I'm tired." Chelsea said yawning as they walked to hers and Stephen's room "I want to go to sleep but I want to stay up and hang out with everyone."

"You can go to bed Chels my family will understand they love you." Trinity smiled

"They do?" Chelsea asked

"Of course they see why Stephen can't stop talking about you around them." Trinity said and Chelsea turned red

"Come on Trinity I'm not that special." Chelsea said turning red

"Oh really?" Trinity asked "You're the only girl that my brother really loves and would do anything for."

"Really?" Chelsea asked as they got to her suite

"Of course and to be honest you're the only girlfriend of his I actually like." Trinity smiled as they walked in and saw everyone talking

"You know I can out drink all of my friends." David smiled at Stephen and Trinity's dad Mark

"Forgive me Mark he's only 18 and has NEVER drank." Chelsea said pulling David away from him and Mark was laughing

"Calm down Chelsea I know that we were just playing." Mark said laughing as he patted her on the back

"Sorry." Chelsea said turning red "I didn't know."

"It's ok Chelsea and relax you're around good people." Mark smiled

"Sorry I'm just a naturally shy person Mark." Chelsea said softly

"Don't feel bad Chelsea Lass nobody is holding that against you." Stephen smiled as he put his arm around her "When did you and Trinity get back?"

"Just now." Trinity said "Dad where is my worthless husband."

"Hey I have feelings you know." Drew said as he was talking with Stephen's mom and Chelsea's mom

"Sure you do." Trinity said rolling her eyes

"Do they always fight like this?" Martina asked

"They're trying to get along but since Drew joined Team Johnny they're back to square one." Chelsea said

"You and Stephen are breaking up if you two act like that no questions asked." Martina said

"Mom." Chelsea whined

"Don't worry Martina." Mrs. Farrelly smiled "Stephen isn't like that I promise."

"Forgive me I've just been so over protective of my children since Chris died." Martina said as they started talking and Chelsea walked over to Stephen

"Hey I'm going to head to bed I'm tired." Chelsea said

"Ok Love." Stephen smiled as he kissed her head and Chelsea went to the bedroom and got ready for bed

_Me: Family Moments am I right guys? Can't live with them can't live without them lol. Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	37. Chapter 37

_Me: Hey guys I got the Wrestlemania Chapter up finally :D :D I got up to Carrie's match (She retains BTW) Anyway I would like to think DanDJohnMLover and Miss RKO-Punk for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You guys rock :D :D Now on with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 37 April 1, 2012

"Great the World Championship match is first." Chelsea said softly as she was in her locker room as she had on a plain black T shirt, an exact replica of the Jacket that Katness wore in the Hunger Games, Blue Jeans and a pair of leather boots. When she got done tying to boots she continued watching the Pre Show which was Carrie and Brandon vs. Eddie and Orlando vs. PJ (Justin Gabriel) and TJ (Tyson Kidd) for the tag team titles. "I am so nervous right now."

"You got this Chels." Joslin said as she stood in the door way "Make sure that you or Stephen leave with the World Heavyweight Championship ok?"

"Easier said than done Neidhart." Chelsea said "Bryan has Brooke in his corner but Stephen and I have no one. We're in this for ourselves."

"Then I'll go out to ringside with you." Joslin smiled

"Thanks but I promised Stephen that I won't have anyone in my corner for this match." Chelsea smiled

"I'll be in both of your corners then." Joslin said "I won't have you or Stephen lose because of Brooke." She said sounding determined and Chelsea smiled more

"Thanks Joslin. You're the best." Chelsea smiled as she saw that Carrie and Brandon retained their titles and she took a deep breath "Well wish me luck out there."

"Good luck Chelsea." Joslin smiled "By the way are you going to wrestle in the jacket?"

"Hell yeah." Chelsea smiled as she walked to the ring. "Play Whatever." She told the theme song guy and he played _Whatever _and Chelsea walked out to the ring

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the World Heavyweight Championship introducing first from Edmonton, Alberta, Canada she is the WWE Women's Champion Chelsea Benoit!" Lillian announced as she walked to the ring and hugged her mom, Megan and David on the way there. When she finally got in the ring she stood there looking at the entrance as Stephen's theme played and he came out

"Her opponents first from Dublin, Ireland the Great White Sheamus!" Lillian announced as Stephen walked to the ring and Chelsea took a couple of deep breaths and when Stephen was in the ring he and Chelsea hugged and gave each other a good luck kiss before Bryan's theme played and he and Brooke came out

"And their opponent accompanied to the ring by Brooke Warner from Aberdeen, Washington he is the World Heavyweight Champion Daniel Bryan!" Lillian announced as Bryan and Brooke walked to the ring and when Bryan got in the ring he raised his belt happily then handed it to the ref. After he did the bell rang and he gave Brooke a good luck kiss.

"Sorry Chels." Stephen said as he gave Chelsea a Brogue Kick

"_Son of a bitch!" _Chelsea thought angrily as she was down then she remembered _"Forgot Stephen and I are in this for ourselves." _She thought as she heard the bell rang _"Who won this quick?" _She thought as Stephen's theme played _"Alright." _She thought as got up and glared at Stephen first then smiled and held out her hand then he shook it and pulled her in a tight hug

"Congratulations Sheamus." Chelsea smiled as she hugged him tightly

"Thank you Chelsea." Stephen smiled as he hugged her back tightly before they broke the hug and Chelsea smiled at him before grabbing her Women's Championship and walking to the back

"You should have won the match Chelsea." Joslin said as Chelsea was in the back

"I know but I'm glad Stephen won." Chelsea smiled as they walked back to her locker room

"But he got you with the Brogue Kick first." Joslin protested

"Joslin what happened after I got kicked in the head by my boyfriend?" Chelsea asked

"After Brooke and Bryan got done with their make out session Stephen hit Bryan with the Brogue Kick." Joslin said

"Serves them right for having a make out session when the bell rangs." Chelsea said laughing as she felt herself be picked up into another hug

"Geez Stephen are you that happy?" Joslin asked as Chelsea turned around to hug Stephen

"It's my first World Title reign you can't blame me." Stephen smiled as he and Chelsea hugged tighter

"Later guys." Joslin smiled as she let Stephen and Chelsea have their moment and after a few minutes of hugging Stephen put Chelsea down and they walked to Chelsea's locker room

"Sorry about the Kick earlier Chelsea but it was every person for themselves." Stephen said

"It's ok I'm not mad I should have seen it coming but I didn't." Chelsea said then smiled "At least I have a second Chance to have a Wrestlemania moment tonight."

"That is true." Stephen smiled as they walked back in Chelsea's locker room and sat down "You have a chance to finally kick Brooke Warner's arse."

"That is true." Chelsea smiled more as they saw that Glen defeated Randy "Poor Randy."

"Hopefully Kayla has some luck tonight." Stephen said

"Yeah." Chelsea said as it was Paul vs. Cody vs. Karla in a 3 way for the Intercontinental Championship "You know I didn't do shit in that last match so I'm keeping my outfit on."

"Well it looks good on you." Stephen smiled as Paul won the IC title

"Thank you baby." Chelsea smiled as it was Trinity vs. Bridget for the Divas Championship "My match is after this." She smiled as she saw Brooke and Bryan go past

"Want me to be in your corner?" Stephen asked

"As long as you don't make out with me when the bell rings." Chelsea said as she giggled

"Don't worry I won't." Stephen chuckled as he hugged Chelsea "I'll make out with you after you retain your title." He whispered and Chelsea shuddered a bit

"Let's go then." Chelsea said as they walked to the ring and when they got to gorilla Bryan and Brooke just walked out to there "Play Whatever again." She said and the theme song guy played _Whatever _again and her and Stephen walked out to the ring

"And her opponent accompanied to the ring by the New World Heavyweight Champion Sheamus from Edmonton, Alberta, Canada she is the WWE Women's Champion Chelsea Benoit!" Tony announced as her and Stephen walked to the ring and when they got in the ring Chelsea handed her belt to the ref and he raised it and she gave a quick hug to Stephen while Brooke was giving her a death glare. When they got done the bell rang and Bryan and Stephen left the ring and Chelsea ran towards her and quickly got her in the _Crippler Crossface _and within a few seconds Brooke was tapping

"Here is your winner and Still the WWE Women's Champion Chelsea Benoit!" Tony announced as Bryan was screaming 'No No No' outside the ring and Chelsea got her belt back and Stephen got in the ring and the two hugged and celebrated with their titles as Brooke and Bryan were freaking out. After a few minutes of Celebrating Chelsea and Stephen went to the back.

"How long was the match?" Chelsea asked as her and Stephen walked back to her locker room

"15 seconds or close to it." Stephen said

"Awwww Sweet I'm never letting this go." Chelsea smiled as she hugged Stephen tightly "Baby I love you so much right now."

"I love you too Chelsea." Stephen smiled as they walked back in her locker room and sat down and saw that Barbie, Maria from Extra and Mariah defeated Beth, Eve and Lauren and they saw that the End of an Era match was next.

"Betting it all on Mark the streak will stay alive." Chelsea smiled

"I agree." Stephen smiled as he pulled Chelsea close to him

"Hey heads up if team Johnny wins and Kayla is back to being on the Active roster then Trinity is taking over as Co GM of Smackdown." Chelsea said

"I saw it coming but hey I would rather listen to my sister than Laurinaitis." Stephen said

"What about me I'm still the Co GM of Raw and will be." Chelsea smiled

"I would rather listen to you more." Stephen smiled more as he pulled her closer to him and she giggled as they watched the match some more

"What about Redemption Rules?" Chelsea asked "We're taking over big time if Team Johnny wins so prepare to enter the Redemption era tomorrow if they win."

"Got it." Stephen said nodding his head "You guys planned this on your nightly meetings after Axxess right?"

"You bet." Chelsea smirked as they saw that Mark won "20-0."

"I knew it." Stephen smiled as they showed a segment with Adam and Carrie with Adam telling her that he doesn't dream of Amy (Lita) when they're together and that he loves her no matter what and don't listen to Chris and Carrie agreed with him and hugged him before he went out for the Hall of Fame thing.

"Hope Adam's prep talk can help her retain her title." Chelsea said

"Same here." Stephen smiled as team Johnny vs. team Teddy came on

"Hey I have to watch this with Redemption want to join John and Adam are watching with Carrie and Laura." Chelsea said

"Sure I'll watch." Stephen smiled as they walked to where Redemption was

"Hey guys sorry we're late." Chelsea said as they stood next to Redemption

"It's cool the match just started." Carrie said smiling as they watched the match

"Hey why is the Hoeski out there with Matt and not Karla?" Laura asked

"Karla has been keeping her distance from Matt since he's not learning his lesson." Carrie said

"Poor Karla." Trinity said

"I kn…"Carrie started to say but her and everyone else was speechless when Eve got Matt distracted and cost Team Kayla the match

"I don't know who to blame." Chelsea said softly

"I blame Hoeski blame and simple." Carrie growled as she gave Matt a low blow "I'll be right back." She growled as she walked out to the ring and was behind Ever and did Adam's old pose and when she turned around Carrie speared her "That's for Karla and Zack!" She yelled as she walked to the back

"Wow when Carrie keeps saying you don't mess with family you're not kidding." Chelsea said

"Are you kidding after what Chris has said over the past few weeks has gotten to her." Adam said "She's broke down and cried at random times and other times she's just doing nothing."

"Wait Carrie cried?" Laura asked

"From what I saw over the past three months since I've been here Carrie Wilson has never cried." Trinity said

"She doesn't unless it's in front of me." Adam said "I'm the only person who she's ever cried in front of." He said "Ever in her whole entire life."

"Wow." Chelsea said not wanting to get too personal

"Laurinaitis is going to pay." Carrie growled as Team Johnny walked past them and Trinity booed them loudly and John stopped

"Carrie if you or Punk get angry and lose your temper then you'll be disqualified and Chris Jericho gets the title." John said

"Actually sir according to Redemption Rules if a match is already made for an Event then only Redemption can change the stipulation for said match at the event." Laura said "So in other words only Redemption can make Changes to the Triple Threat match for the WWE Championship."

"Redemption Rules? What are you talking about?" John asked

"We'll explain tomorrow night on Raw." Trinity said

"We warned you when you became interim GM of Raw that we're going to fight and now that you're the GM of both Raw and Smackdown we're bringing it twice as hard." Carrie said

"Prepare for a War." Chelsea said as John and the rest of team Johnny walked away

"Wow you guys really want him out of here." Adam said

"Can you blame us?" Redemption asked him

"He's going to make our lives hell without them." Cena said pointing at the four of them

"Good luck guys." Adam said as he smiled "Wish I could help you guys but I'm supporting you all the way."

"Thank you baby." Carrie smiled as her and Adam hugged then Carrie went out for her match and everyone went their separate ways

_Me: Oh oh Laurinaitis is in Trouble now that Redemption Rules are in effect (Not until Raw but you know what I mean right?) Oh want to know an Alt idea I was going to put? If Daniel Bryan was going to retain his title then I was going to have Chelsea win so either way in this Story Bryan was going to lose his title lol. Anyway Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	38. Chapter 38

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter and it took a tiny bit longer but let's just say I had 'Family Problems' but hopefully they're settled down (Hopefully) Anyway Enjoy Everyone :D :D_

Chapter 38 April 2, 2012

"Ok so after Rocky's speech we're enforcing Redemption Rules?" Trinity asked as her and the rest of Redemption were in their office as they saw the meeting from earlier

"Hell yeah we are." Laura growled as Chelsea just stared at the TV

"New Rule guys new rule." Chelsea said "If Laurinaitis makes a match because he hates a talent then a member of redemption becomes the special guest referee or we chose the referee."

"I like that idea." Laura smiled

"Same." Trinity smirked as Carrie came in mad

"Son of a fucking bitch!" Carrie yelled

"Relax Carrie one of us is going to be the special guest referee tonight." Laura said

"It's a new Redemption Rule." Chelsea said and Carrie nodded her head

"Man did Rocky have to make fun of Canadian football?" Trinity asked

"I don't really care for football so don't worry." Chelsea said "Just the super bowl."

"Ok." Carrie said as they watched the Rock's speech some more then when it was over the four of them got up and went to the ring.

"You guys go I'll stay back here to make sure that any of Laurinaitis's allies stay back here." Chelsea growled

"Are you sure?" Trinity asked

"Positive." Chelsea said as she nodded her head then the rest of Redemption went to the ring and Chelsea stayed in the back to make sure no members of team Johnny came out. After Redemption got done making their speech about Redemption Rules Laura and Trinity went to the back and Carrie stayed out in the ring as Karla's US Championship match was next

"Unbelievable already Raw is chaotic." Chelsea said as she sat down and watched the match some more and after a few Carrie counted Karla as the winner

"Karla win?" Laura asked as her and Trinity walked back in

"Yep." Chelsea smiled "So far Redemption Rules are keeping everything normal so far."

"Laurinaitis messed with the wrong group." Trinity smirked as she saw that Brodus came out to help Carrie and Karla against Jake and Nick and after they along with Vickie and Lindsay ran to the back Brodus and his dancers came out and started dancing and Carrie and Karla joined in

"I never thought I would see Carrie and Karla dance with Brodus." Laura laughed

"It's different I know that." Chelsea smiled as Lord Tensai came out and destroyed Kevin (Alex Riley)

"Hey guys which one of you will ref my match?" Carrie asked as she walked in

"I will." Chelsea said as she got up and walked with Carrie then quickly texted Stephen

"Who are you texting?" Carrie asked

"Stephen asking him to get me a Ref's shirt real quick." Chelsea said

"You think he can?" Carrie asked

"I hope so." Chelsea said as Stephen walked by them handing a ref's shirt to Chelsea "Thank you baby." She smiled as jumped up to kiss Stephen

"You're Welcome." Stephen smiled as he kissed Chelsea back and Chelsea put the ref's shirt over her Yellow and Charcoal Baseball Tee

"See you out there Carrie." Chelsea smiled as she kissed Stephen's cheek "And see you later tonight." She smirked softly at him as she walked out to the ring

"Wooooooo." Carrie smirked

"Shut up Carrie my sex life is none of your business." Stephen said

"Giggty." Carrie giggled as she walked to the ring

"Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome the special guest referee for this match the WWE Women's Champion Chelsea Benoit!" Justin announced as _Whatever _played and Chelsea walked out to the ring and when she got in it she stood there and waited for Carrie and Mark.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the WWE Championship introducing first from Sacramento, California she is the WWE Champion and one half of the WWE Tag Team Champions Carrie Wilson!" Justin announced as _Lying From You _by _Linkin Park_ played and Carrie walked out and when Carrie got in the ring she posed with her belts then waited for Mark

"And her opponent the World's Strongest Man Mark Henry!" Justin announced as Mark's theme played and he walked out

"You got this Carrie." Chelsea whispered to her "Make him tap."

"Got it." Carrie whispered as Mark got in the ring and she handed her belts to Chelsea and she raised the WWE Championship then rang the bell and the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Mark was somehow down Carrie went for the _Ankle Lock _and started using all her strength to make him tap and after a few minutes he was

"Here is your winner and still the WWE Champion Carrie Wilson!" Justin announced as Chelsea raised her hand happily and she handed her belt back and when she did Mark attacked Carrie from behind and continued to attack her from behind until Chelsea got between them

"Stop or I'll fire you right here and now Mark!" Chelsea yelled as Mark looked like he was going to attack her but he went to the back angrily then Chelsea went to check on Carrie and helped her to the back

"I'm ok as long as Laurinaitis isn't laughing I'm good." Carrie said as they got to Redemption's locker room

"After what we're doing I highly doubt it." Chelsea said as Stephen was out there and when he was about to talk Alberto's theme played and he, Ricardo and Alberto's girlfriend Lira walked out to the ring

"He needs to mind his own business." Carrie growled

"I'll be right back." Chelsea smirked as she left the locker room and ran into Pamelia, Talia and the black hair girl whose name is Daisy "Hey you three can you do me a favor?"

"What's up Boss?" Talia asked

"Can you turn off Alberto's Microphone?" Chelsea asked and the three of them smirked

"You want us to turn off his Microphone because he's annoying?" Daisy asked

"Yeah." Chelsea smiled

"We love you Boss." Pamelia smirked as the three of them ran off and Chelsea smirked as she walked and watched her work in Progress. When she got to a monitor she saw that Stephen said he wanted to Kick Alberto's head off then when Alberto tried to talk and his Mic got cut off she laughed

"Sorry Alberto." Chelsea said laughing then Stephen joked that Alberto must have pissed off a Redemption member "Damn right he did." She laughed more as Alberto switched Mic's with Ricardo then when he turned around Stephen gave him a _Brogue Kick_

"Alright babe." Chelsea smiled as she walked back to Redemption's locker room

"Was that you?" Carrie, Laura and Trinity asked as Chelsea walked back in

"Maybe. I had help." Chelsea smiled as she sat down

"Either way Alberto got what he was asking for." Carrie smirked

"Yeah he did." Laura smirked as Trinity got up "Hey where are you going?"

"I got business to take care of." Trinity smirked as she got up

"What?" Carrie asked

"You'll see." Trinity smirked as she left

"I have a feeling Trinity has a plan of her own." Chelsea said as Eve walked out and Bragged about her 'Wrestlemania Moment' then when she got done _Humanoid _by _Tokio Hotel _played and Trinity walked out on Stage

"Eve sweetheart you're not going anywhere because you're in a handicap match." Trinity smirked

"What!" Eve yelled at the top of her lungs "I'm not dressed for a match!"

"Don't worry it's a handicap street fight." Trinity smiled "And your opponents are three new Divas I signed. Ladies and Gentlemen introducing WWE's newest Divas Victoria Brown, Jasmin Bower and Julia Bower!" She announced happily as _Perfect Day (Rock Version) _by _Cascada _played and three girls two with Blonde hair and one with Brown hair walked out and all three of them stared Eve down as Trinity smirked and went to the back

"Our Trinity grew up." Laura smiled as she saw John walk by and she got up and left with him and Chelsea's phone Vibrated and she looked up and saw she got a tweet from Stephen

"Stephen got a twitter?" Carrie asked "I thought he was staying away from it."

"I thought so too but he proved me wrong." Chelsea said as she checked the tweet

_wwesheamus ChelseaBenoit4Real- Did you have something to do with Alberto's Mic shutting off?"_

_ChelseaBenoit4Real wwesheamus- Mayyyybe or you could ask CWilson she hates him._

"Carrie did you have something to do with Alberto's Mic shutting off?" Stephen asked as he walked in dressed and ready to go

"It was your girlfriend." Carrie said pointing at Chelsea "Leave me out of your twitter conversations." She joked as she left

"Stay out of our sex life!" Stephen joked again as Chelsea giggled "Anyway ready to go Chelsea Lass?"

"I want to see Cena vs. Rocky one last time then we'll go." Chelsea smiled as Stephen sat down next to her and put his arm around her

"Ok love." Stephen smiled as they watched the Rock's speech

"I hope you lose against Alberto tomorrow so I can face Lira instead of Brooke again." Chelsea said

"Chelsea if I lose Alberto will face me for the WHC Lira won't face you for the Women's Championship." Stephen said

"I know but think about it Lira might go after me because I'm your girlfriend. Happened with me and Brooke." Chelsea said

"I know but Lira may go after Trinity." Stephen said "They've been talking trash on Twitter all day."

"Sweet I may get a break at Extreme Rules." Chelsea smiled as Brock Lensar's theme played "No way!" She yelled happily as she got up then Brock walked out to the ring "It's Brock!"

"You know him?" Stephen asked

"Hell yeah I do." Chelsea smiled "I met him when I traveled with dad." She smiled more as Brock gave John an F-5 and Laura started freaking out and Checking on John "Poor Laura."

"Let's hope she doesn't enforce those Redemption Rules on Brock." Stephen said as he got up

"She won't abuse her power." Chelsea said "If she does we'll talk to her."

"Alright." Stephen smiled "Let's go I still want to spend time with you."

"Same here." Chelsea smiled as they left

_Me: Serves Laurinaits right! Forget the 'People Power' Or the 'Power People' Or whatever Era Laurinaitis calls this. We're in the Redemption Era now Folks :D What will happen on Smackdown now that Redemption has full control? Read and Review Everyone :D_


	39. Chapter 39

_Me: Hey guys I got the next Chapter up :D :D I would like to think Miss RKO-Punk for reviewing this Chapter and the last one :D You rock :D :D Now on with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 39 April 6, 2012 (April 3, 2012)

"His new theme sucks." Chelsea said as her, Joslin, April and Natalya were watching Smackdown in the Divas locker room

"Agreed." Joslin said

"He will abuse that power." April said referring to John saying he would not abuse his power

"That's why Trinity is in charge as well." Chelsea said as everyone looked at her "What we're serious when we say Redemption is taking over."

"Well you got plans to keep Kayla here?" Natalya asked

"Randy's manager." Chelsea smiled and the girls nodded their heads

"Smart." Joslin smiled

"Thank you." Chelsea smiled as Trinity walked in

"Hello ladies." Trinity smiled "Everything going ok in here?"

"Yeah." The four Divas watching Smackdown

"Just making sure because UNLIKE John Laurinaitis I actually care about the talent." Trinity smiled "Anyway Joslin you're in a match tonight against Lira Santiago with me as the special guest referee with the winner getting a shot at my Divas Championship at Extreme Rules."

"Sweet thanks Trinity." Joslin smiled

"Chelsea you're taking on Brianna (Brie Bella) tonight." Trinity said

"Got it." Chelsea smiled

"I'll see you guys later." Trinity smiled as she walked away

"Hey Joslin you got that penguin tank top on you?" Chelsea asked

"Yeah why?" Joslin asked

"Can I borrow it to wear out to the ring?" Chelsea asked

"Sure." Joslin said sounding confused as she handed Chelsea her Love Penguin Tunic Tank Top and Chelsea took off her Black and Blue Baseball Tee and put on the tank top and kept her blue Jeans on as she put on her black Combat Boots on. "Chelsea what are you doing?"

"Joslin she has a man to impress." Natalya smiled

"I thought I was the pervert between us." Joslin said

"Hey this is as far exposed as I'm going out to the ring alright?" Chelsea asked

"Ok." Joslin said as they watched Randy vs. Glen some more

"I think my match is after this." Chelsea said

"Good luck." Joslin smiled

"Thanks." Chelsea smiled back as Randy won the match "Well I'll be back or not if I run into Stephen first."

"Later Chels." April smiled

"Give that Bella one good one for me." Natalya smiled

"See ya." Joslin smiled

"Thanks guys." Chelsea smiled as she waved at them then walked to the ring and as she was walking she heard a voice calling her name then she stopped as soon as she saw Brooke come towards her

"Chelsea I would like to apologize for everything I did." Brooke said then Chelsea looked at her for a minute then she walked away from her "Come on Chelsea don't blow me off!" She begged

"She's faking." Chelsea said to herself as Brianna was already out there "Play Trip The Darkness." She said and _Trip The Darkness _played and she walked out to the ring

"And her opponent from Edmonton, Alberta, Canada she is the WWE Women's Champion Chelsea Benoit!" Lillian announced as Chelsea walked in the ring and raised her belt then handed it to the ref then the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Brianna was down Chelsea got on the top rope and used the _Flying Headbutt _on her then pinned her and won

"Here is your winner the WWE Women's Champion Chelsea Benoit!" Lillian announced as Chelsea got up and the ref handed her belt back to her and after she got her belt back she felt herself get attacked by someone then she turned and saw Bridget Guerrero and when she dropped her belt Bridget grabbed it

"This belt is mine you hear me Benoit mine!" Bridget yelled as she dropped the belt then walked to the back. After a few minutes Chelsea walked to the back and walked to Stephen's locker room and got in her bag and got her phone out and texted her

_What the Hell was that out there Bridget?-Chelsea_

"What's the Crack Chelsea you doing ok?" Stephen asked as he walked in

"Besides one of my best friends attacking me I'm doing well." Chelsea groaned as she put her droid down and she sat down on the bench and Stephen sat next to her

"Gabe (Tyler Rexs) and Bryan (Curt Hawkins) must have gotten in her head." Stephen said as he put his arm around her and Chelsea cuddled close to him and smiled

"I worry about her when she's around them." Chelsea said "If she doesn't answer me soon I'm going on NXT and confronting her."

"Want me to join you?" Stephen asked

"I'm good I can handle Bryan and Curt on my own." Chelsea smiled as Brooke and Bryan were in the ring and Bryan blamed her for losing and broke up with her then she kicked him in the balls and did an RKO type move on him then smiled and went to the back "I'm still pissed at her and she tried to make up to me before my match but I just blew her off. Just because I forgave Joslin doesn't mean I'll forgive anyone who's done me wrong."

"I don't blame ya Chelsea Lass." Stephen said as he held her some more then Otunga walked in

"Ever hear ok Knocking David?" Chelsea asked rudely

"Mr. Laurinaitis wants to see you Stephen." David said

"Tell him I'll be there." Stephen said as David left

"I swear if you're in Trouble because you're dating me I'm making him tap out." Chelsea growled

"Chelsea I'll handle it ok?" Stephen asked as they walked to John's office

"Will you be ok?" Chelsea asked

"Yeah don't worry about me ok Chelsea Lass?" Stephen asked as he kissed her head and they walked in John's office and saw Taylor, Brianna and Stephanie (Nikki Bella) in there

"You wanted to see me?" Stephen asked John as he dismissed the Bella's and him and Stephen talked then Stephen told him a story about his cousin then he and Chelsea walked out "Told ya I would take care of it."

"You're right." Chelsea smiled as Trinity looked mad "Trinity?"

"I can't believe I have to face her at Extreme Rules." Trinity growled

"Who Lira?" Chelsea asked

"Bingo." Trinity growled "And Ricardo helped her win I just didn't see it until I got back here!" She yelled walking away "Unbelievable. I can't believe her!"

"I got a feeling that Trinity will get involved in my match with Alberto tonight." Stephen said as they walked back in his locker room and took off his shirt and got ready for his match "By the way Chelsea what's up with the tank top?"

"I just thought I would have a change tonight." Chelsea smiled as she blushed

"Uh huh you just wanted to impress me." Stephen smiled as he turned around

"Did I?" Chelsea asked as Stephen hugged her

"Let's just say I'm pissed that I have to wait till we get back to the hotel to be with you." Stephen whispered in her ear and Chelsea shuddered

"Well your match is next sweetheart you're going to have to wait ok?" Chelsea asked

"I'll try." Stephen said as they walked to the ring

"You can do it." Chelsea smiled as she kissed him "Good luck."

"Thanks." Stephen smiled as his theme played and they walked out

"And his opponent accompanied to the ring by the WWE Women's Champion Chelsea Benoit from Dublin, Ireland he is the World Heavyweight Champion Sheamus!" Lillian announced as Stephen and Chelsea walked to the ring and when they got in there Stephen did his poses and Chelsea smiled at him and got out of the ring as the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

After the ref was down and Chelsea got Ricardo off the apron Alberto was about to hit Stephen with the Chair but he grabbed it just as the ref was about to get up

"Sheamus put the chair down hurry!" Chelsea yelled as the ref got up and saw Stephen with the chair and disqualified him

"Here is your winner by disqualification…" Lillian tried to say but she was cut off

"Alberto Del Rio!" Ricardo yelled as he repeated himself over and over again and Chelsea ran in the ring to check on Stephen then he used the _Brogue Kick _on the ref and she immediately got scared as he glared at Alberto and Ricardo and Chelsea stayed back then when Stephen went to the back Chelsea followed but stayed back a bit

"Who the hell does the ref think he is?" Stephen growled as they were walking in the back and Chelsea was staying back a bit

"Alberto set you up baby." Chelsea said as Stephen turned around

"Hey are you ok Chels?" Stephen asked

"What?" Chelsea asked "I'm fine really."

"Why are you walking all the way back there then?" Stephen asked "Did I scare you when I Brogue kicked the ref?" He asked and Chelsea nodded her head and Stephen hugged her "Sorry for scaring you Chels."

"It's ok Stephen." Chelsea said

"No it's not I need to control my temper when I'm around you Chelsea." Stephen said hugging her some more "I'll try not scaring you anymore."

"Ok Amour." Chelsea said hugging him back "Come on let's get out of here." She smiled as they walked back to his locker room and got ready to go.

_Me: Awwwww Sheamy is a sweet boyfriend Towards Chelsea :3 And why did Bridget attack Chelsea? And is Brooke really sorry? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	40. Chapter 40

_Me: Hey guys here is a filler Chapter before Raw tomorrow night and it's Steamy ;) Enjoy everyone :D_

Chapter 40 April 5, 2012

"Well that's the last of it." Chelsea said as her and Stephen finished moving her stuff to his house

"Good thing you didn't have a lot of things just clothes, your video games, Your TV, a couple of dishes and other things." Stephen said as they got done putting everything away

"I didn't expect to stay in that apartment very long that's why I only had a few things." Chelsea said as she lay down on the bed and Stephen lay next to her "Besides I can't believe we're living together now."

"Well believe it." Stephen smiled as he kissed her forehead and she blushed

"What do want to do now?" Chelsea asked

"Well want to watch a movie or something?" Stephen asked

"What do you want to watch?" Chelsea asked

"Up to you." Stephen smiled as he put his arm around her

"Let's watch South Park then." Chelsea smiled

"No way." Stephen chuckled

"Why because they make fun of religion?" Chelsea asked

"No because they make fun of Gingers like me." Stephen chuckled some more and Chelsea giggled

"We'll watch an episode that doesn't involve making fun of gingers ok?" Chelsea asked

"Fine." Stephen said admitting defeat as Chelsea went on Netflix and put on an episode of South Park

"I love this episode." Chelsea smiled

"What episode is that?" Stephen asked

"The episode where Kyle's brother Ike loves his teacher." Chelsea smiled "Plus Eric is the hallway monitor."

"This is wrong." Stephen laughed as soon as it was Ike and Mrs. Stephenson in bed

"Yeah it is." Chelsea laughed "For some reason this is one of my favorite episodes."

"You don't know why?" Stephen asked as he laughed some more

"Nope." Chelsea laughed "Yeah he's mature for his age."

"Someone who says kid lines isn't that mature." Stephen laughed

"I agree." Chelsea laughed some more "I better warn you I watch more stupid shows like this."

"Like what?" Stephen asked

"More South Park, Family Guy, Futurama, American Dad and the Simpsons." Chelsea said

"Thanks for the warning." Stephen smiled as he put his arm around her "Oh come on she called Ike?" He asked laughing

"Can't she call her lawyer?" Chelsea asked

"Doesn't look like it." Stephen laughed

"What does Bear Mace do by the way?" Chelsea asked

"I have no idea." Stephen said as they were at the at the end of the episode

"Apparently it hurts." Chelsea laughed as the episode was over

"It looked like it did." Stephen laughed "So what do you want to do now? And don't say watch another episode of that crap."

"Ok um…I don't know." Chelsea said as she cuddled close to him "We have until Monday morning to spend time together."

"We still spend time even on the road." Stephen chuckled

"Wow and we're not tired of each other yet." Chelsea smiled

"Hey I could never be tired of you Chelsea Lass." Stephen smiled at her and she blushed

"You're just saying that." Chelsea blushed

"No I'm not." Stephen smiled as he kissed her cheek and she blushed

"Seriously?" Chelsea asked as she smiled more as she cuddled closer to him

"Seriously." Stephen smiled as he kissed her softly "I love you."

"I love you too." Chelsea smiled as she kissed him back then the two of them turned the kiss passionate. After a few Chelsea pulled Stephen on top of her and continued the make out session and Chelsea gently took off his tie and broke the kiss "Seriously Stephen you're around me you don't have to dress this nice all the time."

"Well sorry for dressing like most Irish guys do." Stephen said

"It's cool I think you look sexy anyway." Chelsea smiled as they kissed passionately again and while they were kissing she gently unbuttoned his vest and took it off then unbuttoned his shirt and took it off and kissed him some more

"I see where this is going." Stephen smirked as he kissed Chelsea some more then kissed down to her neck then placed hot but gentle butterfly kisses on her chest where she was exposed wearing her black Tank top. After kissing her there he took it off and kissed her chest some more and kissed where her breasts were exposed then after he got done with that Chelsea sat up for a minute then took her Bra and lay back down and they went back to kissing then Stephen started placing soft but hot butterfly kisses on her neck again causing her to moan loudly then when he got down to her breasts he gently kissed her nipples once before putting the right one in his mouth causing Chelsea to moan louder then after a few he switched nipples and started gently fondling her right breast while sucking on her left nipple

"Oh Stephen." Chelsea moaned as he stopped and they went back to kissing her

"Feel like going further?" Stephen asked as he smirked. He was teasing her!

"Please don't tease Ste." Chelsea begged as she looked adorable

"Who says I was teasing ya?" Stephen asked as he smirked more

"Please baby I need you." Chelsea begged and he smirked more

"What cha going to do about it Chelsea Lass?" Stephen asked smirking some more and she turned red

"_He wants me to take control." _Chelsea thought _"Calm down Chelsea you can do this."_

"Well?" Stephen asked as he smirked more and Chelsea flipped both of them so that she was on top.

"Fine play that way." Chelsea said sounding nervous as she kissed Stephen again and he kissed her back

"_Calma síos grá a fuair tú seo (Calm Down love you got this)." _Stephen spoke to her softly in Gaelic

"_Vous savez que je n'ai jamais fait cela avant l'amour (You know I never did this before love)." _Chelsea spoke softly to him in French

"Chelsea you know I don't know that much French." Stephen said

"You know I don't know any Gaelic." Chelsea said as they both laughed softly

"You can do this Chels." Stephen smiled softy at her

"Well ok." Chelsea said nervously then Stephen pulled her down and kissed her soft and passionate to calm down

"Feel better Chelsea?" Stephen asked

"A little." Chelsea said as she kissed him again then moved down a bit and smirked in the kiss and started moving her hips and teasing him causing both of them to moan then as soon as she got done teasing Chelsea took off her shorts and underwear and blushed a deep red

"Blush all you want you're still beautiful Chelsea." Stephen smiled softly and she blushed some more as she took off his pants and boxers and turned red at his size "Chelsea."

"Yeah?" Chelsea asked softly

"Lay on me with your arse facing me." Stephen said softly and Chelsea did just and when she did she felt Stephen's tongue lick her pussy

"Oh Stephen." Chelsea moaned as she grabbed his manhood and licked the tip and she heard him moan as he licked her some more then she put his tip in her mouth and started sucking on it causing him to moan louder then after a while when they both were close Stephen stopped

"Chelsea." Stephen said

"Yeah?" Chelsea asked as she stopped

"Turn around I need to be in you." Stephen groaned as Chelsea turned around and the both of them kissed soft and passionate for a while before Chelsea gently broke the kiss and smiled at him then got down on him causing the both of them to moan loudly then when Chelsea got used to him she started moving up and down

"Stephen help me out here." Chelsea said as she went up in down "Thrust in me baby as hard as you want." She moaned and that's when Stephen lost it and flipped them over to where he was on top and he went in her hard and fast "Stephen I'm close!" She yelled after a while

"Then come for me Chelsea." Stephen said softly as Chelsea yelled Stephen's name and came and after a few thrusts Stephen yelled Chelsea's name and came as well and gently collapsed on top of her but was careful not to crush her

"Wow that was great." Chelsea smiled as she caught her breath then kissed Stephen softly

"And unexpected." Stephen smiled as he started pulling out of her but Chelsea shook her head

"Don't move." Chelsea said softly

"What if I turn on my side?" Stephen asked

"That'll work." Chelsea smiled as Stephen turned on his side and Chelsea moved with him so that he was still inside her. Then he pulled up the covers and tucked them in "I love you Stephen."

"I love you too Chelsea." Stephen smiled as he kissed her softly and they cuddled for a while

_Me: Now that was hot! (With some sweetness :3) Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	41. Chapter 41

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter :D Not much happens this week but something big happens at the end of the Chapter. Anyway Enjoy :D :D_

Chapter 41 April 9, 2012

"What's in the bag Carrie?" Chelsea asked as Carrie walked in her office

"It's a surprise you'll get to see it tonight." Carrie smiled "It's another way for the Divas to get noticed."

"Nice." Chelsea smiled as John and David walked to the ring "You got a weapon?"

"Why?" Carrie asked

"Johnny is out there." Chelsea said

"Not if Brock is going to be out there." Carrie said "Besides Stephen would freak."

"I don't want my boyfriend who I'm living with now to freak out." Chelsea said

"You're living with Stephen now?" Carrie asked

"Yeah and it's been amazing all week I've been with him." Chelsea smiled thinking back to everything that they did (That is not PG lol)

"Told you Brock would be out there." Carrie said as she sat down

"Hold up. Is he working with Laurinaitis?" Chelsea asked as Brock thanked Laurinaitis then John's theme played and he and Laura came out

"Difference between Brock and John." Carrie said

"What?" Chelsea asked

"John has Laura on his side and not only is Laura a member of Redemption but she is also Hunter's daughter." Carrie said as she smiled

"Oh yeah." Chelsea smiled as John and Brock started fighting and Laura ran to the back

"It's taking the whole locker room to get rid of them." Carrie laughed

"Yeah it is." Chelsea laughed as they laughed at the whole thing then when they broke them apart the first time John was bleeding "I'll be right back." She said as she tried to go out to the ring but Carrie stopped her

"No Chelsea it's too chaotic even for you! I'm not even going out there!" Carrie yelled as they finally broke them apart "Let's stay in here until it's over."

"Good idea." Chelsea said as Laura ran in

"Is John ok?" Laura asked as she ran in and saw John's bleeding mouth "I hate Lesnar." She cried as Carrie and Chelsea hugged her and everyone was in the back

"Don't worry Laura alright he'll be ok." Chelsea said softly "Go talk to Jenna ok?" She asked referring to the Diva Trainer Jenna Grey who is also like a mother to the Divas

"Ok." Laura cried as tears came down her eyes and she went to see Jenna

"Carrie can you not tell Stephen what I was about to do he'll freak out." Chelsea said

"You're secret is safe with me." Carrie smiled as they sat down and watched Santino and Brodus vs. Nick and Jake.

"Thanks Carrie." Chelsea smiled "I almost made a rookie mistake."

"It's alright we all do that once in a while." Carrie smiled

"Guess I'm still a rookie huh?" Chelsea asked "I have a long way to go."

"But you'll make it." Carrie smiled as she put her arm around Chelsea "Trust me darning my first run here I tried making a lot of mistakes. Lucky I had your dad and Adam help me out."

"Good thing I have you, Redemption and Stephen to help me out." Chelsea smiled as Brodus and Santino won "By the way what was up with you and Karla dancing with Brodus last week?"

"Heat of the moment that's all." Carrie smiled

"Hey are you guys ok?" Stephen asked as he walked in Chelsea's office

"Yeah we've been in here the entire time." Chelsea said as she cuddled close to Stephen "Are you ok?"

"Yeah." Stephen said "Just glad you didn't get involved."

"Thanks." Chelsea said as they watched the three stooges and Santino

"Hey I'm going to make my announcement ok?" Carrie asked as she got up with her bags "You don't want to miss this." She smiled as she walked away

"Meanwhile I'm going to find Bridget." Chelsea said as she got up

"I'm going with you because she has Bryan and Gabe." Stephen said as they got up and they walked to find Bridget and they found her talking to Bryan and Gabe

"So yeah I went to Laurinaitis and tomorrow night I'm…" Bridget tried to say but she turned around and saw Chelsea glare at her

"What's your deal Bridget?" Chelsea asked "I've been trying to reach you all weekend. You haven't been answering my calls, my tweets nothing." She said "What is your problem?"

"My problem?" Bridget asked as she smiled then she walked away with Gabe and Bryan

"Don't you dare blow me off." Chelsea growled as she ran after Bridget then pulled her down and attacked her while Gabe, Bryan and Stephen were breaking them apart

"Come on Chelsea I had to help break up one fight tomorrow go easy on me." Stephen said as he kept Chelsea off Bridget

"Sheamus she started it!" Chelsea yelled

"I'm also finishing it because you're defending the Women's Championship against me tomorrow night!" Bridget yelled as her, Bryan and Gabe walked away

"What?" Chelsea asked in disbelief then she realized something "Laurinaitis!" She growled "This has him written all over it."

"Well he's busy dealing with John and Brock right now so let's go back." Stephen said as they walked back to her office but on the way there they saw a couple of Divas talk happily

"Hey guys what's going on?" Chelsea asked

"Didn't you hear Chelsea?" Barbie asked "Carrie introduced the Divas tag team titles."

"Divas Tag team titles?" Chelsea asked

"Yeah all Divas are eligible." Taylor smiled happily

"Ok." Chelsea smiled as her and Stephen walked back to her office "I'm going to get Carrie for not telling me about this."

"Get her later she's in a Championship match against Mark again." Stephen said

"Looks like she has Audrey as a special guest referee." Chelsea smiled as Mark got DQ'd and Chris came out and so did Phil and they started fighting until Phil was down then Chris handcuffed Audrey to the ring rope as he poured Beer on him "I really hate Uncle Chris." She growled

"He's lost his mind." Stephen said

"Yeah." Chelsea said

"I'll be back I have to go get ready." Stephen said as he kissed Chelsea then left

"Ok Love." Chelsea smiled as she watched more then watched as Matt and Karla walked out for his match against Alberto "Guess everything is normal between them." She smiled as Alberto and Lira walked out "I have a bad feeling about this." She said as she got up and walked out to Gorilla and watched the match closely

"What's the Crack Chelsea?" Trinity asked as she walked up to Chelsea

"I have a lot on my mind." Chelsea said softly as she watched the match "What are you doing here?"

"Watching my competition closely." Trinity said as she was watching Lira

"I'm worried that those stupid refs are going to get Stephen." Chelsea said "They think it's all about them."

"I know right?" Trinity asked "If you asked me that ref deserved that Brogue Kick."

"Yeah." Chelsea said as Alberto won the match and Trinity growled

"Looks like my brother isn't going to do anything." Trinity growled more

"Phew." Chelsea said as they walked back to the locker room and saw the Three Stooges on there

"I love these guys." Trinity smiled as the third one came out dressed like Hulk Hogan

"They're going to get sued." Chelsea laughed "Wonder what Katie has to say about this."

"Katie?" Trinity asked

"Katie Borden she works for the other company." Chelsea said as she looked on Katie's twitter and laughed "I met her the other day and she's really awesome."

"Chelsea I'll be back." Trinity growled as she ran out to the ring

"Trinity I hope you know what you're doing." Chelsea said to herself then saw Trinity come back

"Then again they are guest stars." Trinity laughed

"True." Chelsea laughed

"Plus Anti Hogan fans needed a laugh." Trinity laughed some more

"True." Chelsea laughed then they saw the replay of John and Brock fighting "Hey Is Laura ok?"

"I think she's in Jenna's office still." Trinity said as they watched Brock's Promo "Looks like he's on team Johnny."

"He's an enemy." Chelsea said softly

"Yep." Trinity said "He did hurt John after all."

"I hope the both of them are ok." Chelsea said

"They will be." Trinity said as they watched the Superstars talk about the End of an Era match

"That match was tough." Chelsea said as David Otunga walked out

"Looks like the Cena/Otunga match is next." Trinity said as Stephen walked in unchanged

"Looks like I'm not doing anything." Stephen said as he sat down to Chelsea

"That sucks none of us did anything." Chelsea said as they watched the match and Chelsea noticed that Laura was out there

"Looks like the poor Lass has been crying a lot." Trinity said softly

"Poor girl." Stephen said sadly as they watched the match some more

"If you got hurt by Brock I would be the same way." Chelsea said as Stephen hugged her as John won the match then Brock attacked him and Laura got between them and begged him to stop as she hugged John then Brock pushed her out of the way and attacked John "I'll be right back." She growled as she ran to the ring with a Mic "Brock! You don't hit a woman who is not in the Superstars Division! And since John 'I don't care about the Divas' Laurinaitis won't do anything I will Brock until Extreme Rules you are suspended!" She yelled as Brock started freaking out then got out of the ring and went after her

"_Oh oh." _Chelsea thought as she backed up _"Kane is one thing but Brock scares me." _She thought as she ran to the back and Brock was hot on her trail _"Damn it." _She thought as she was crying then ran to her office and when Brock was about to enter Stephen hit him with the _Brogue Kick _"I'm sorry Stephen he just needed to learn." She said as she started shaking and crying more and Stephen hugged her

"Shhhhhhhh shhhhhhhh shhhhhhhhh it's ok Chelsea Lass you did the right thing." Stephen said softly as he hugged her and Chelsea cried some more

"I'm so scared of him Stephen." Chelsea said

"It's ok Chelsea he won't be around on the tour ok?" Stephen asked "Even if he was I'll protect you ok."

"Ok Stephen." Chelsea said as she tried to stop crying

"Come on let's leave." Stephen said as he had his arm around Chelsea "We'll see you tomorrow night Trinity."

"See you guys then." Trinity said as Stephen and Chelsea left.

_Me: Man I feel for Chelsea in this. I hope she's ok by Smackdown. Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	42. Chapter 42

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the Smackdown Chapter and Believe me I was pissed about what Johnny did to Sheamus. Will Chelsea help him out of it? I would like to think DanDJohnMLover for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D :D Now on with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 42 April 10, 2012

"I am so glad I have a boyfriend and an insane best friend." Chelsea smiled as her and Joslin were in hers and Stephen's locker room getting ready for Smackdown

"Glad to get your sanity back." Joslin smiled "But whatcha going to do about tonight with Stephen and everything?"

"Well since the Ref's here are Pussies I decided to hire three new refs that are not chickens." Chelsea smirked

"Well what if Stephen is stripped of his title?" Joslin asked

"I'll make sure he isn't." Chelsea said "I don't know how but I'll make sure he isn't."

"You have no ideas yet do ya?" Joslin asked

"Nope." Chelsea said as Stephen came up and she smiled

"Chelsea quit being a love sick puppy." Joslin joked

"Make me." Chelsea smiled as she stuck her tongue out at her. "Hey he didn't let me down."

"Me either." Joslin said as they watched Stephen in the ring some more

"Hey he's a sexy Red headed Irish man." Chelsea smirked as John's theme played and he went out to the ring "Joslin I'll be back if I don't make it back tell my family I love them." She said as she got her belt then walked to the ring then saw a Chair and smirked and grabbed it and walked out to the ring "Play Whatever." She growled as the theme song guy played _Whatever _and she walked out to the ring and when she got in it she grabbed a Mic "Laurinaitis he already apologized to the WWE officials quit embrassing him!"

"Stay out of this Chelsea!" John yelled

"If it involves my boyfriend I won't!" Chelsea yelled as John put the both of them on Permanent Probation and fined them 500,000 dollars each

"LEAVE CHELSEA OUT OF THIS SHE HAS HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH WHAT HAPPENED LAST WEEK!" Stephen yelled as he turned red and Chelsea tried calming him down

"She got herself involved when she suspended Brock Lensar last night!" John yelled

"He laid his hands on a Diva that's not in the Superstars Division!" Chelsea yelled

"So?" John asked rudely and Chelsea dropped the Mic down and tried to attack him but Stephen held her back "Oh Chelsea I forgot to mention in addition to your Women's Championship match tonight you'll also be teaming up with Sheamus to take on Alberto Del Rio and Daniel Bryan!" He yelled as he went to the back then after a few so did Chelsea and Stephen

"I am a horrible boyfriend." Stephen said softly as they walked back to their locker "I shouldn't have gotten you involved."

"Stephen it's ok." Chelsea said

"No it's not ok Chelsea!" Stephen yelled "Me paying for my mistakes is one thing but he needs to leave you out of this." He growled

"Stephen since I took the Co Raw GM position and joined Redemption I was prepared for what I was getting myself into." Chelsea said "I'll get the fine off of us right away but it'll take forever to get us off probation."

"Chelsea don't worry about it I'll handle it ok?" Stephen asked as he hugged her tightly

"We're both in this now so now we're both getting out together. Like it or not you have my help." Chelsea said as she hugged Stephen back tightly "Right now let's focus on our matches. I'll have one of the new Ref's referee the tag match."

"Ok Chelsea Lass." Stephen said as he hugged her back tightly some more then she went to the Diva's locker room to get changed and Stephen walked back to his locker room and saw Joslin still in there

"Hey Ste where's Chels?" Joslin asked as she watched the Glen/Randy match

"Getting ready for tonight." Stephen said

"I can't believe Stinkynitus put the both of you on Probation." Joslin said

"Well he needs to leave Chelsea out of this." He growled as he took a couple of deep breaths "Anyway I need your opinion on something."

"Anything." Joslin smiled as Stephen went in his duffle bag and pulled out a Mini box and threw it at Joslin and she opened it and saw a Pink Sapphire and Aquamarine butterfly diamond ring "Stephen it's beautiful."

"You think Chelsea will like it?" Stephen asked

"She'll love it." Joslin smiled then realized something "Stephen are you going to…?"

"Tomorrow night when we visit the family." Stephen smiled "I really hope she says yes." He smiled as Joslin handed him back the box and he put it in his bag and Chelsea walked back in wearing a Dark Red T Shirt in Large, Black Tripp Pants with Chain and a pair of Red Combat Boots

"What did I miss?" Chelsea asked

"Glen took down the Orton's." Joslin smiled

"And you're happy about that because?" Chelsea asked

"I'm not happy because of that." Joslin smiled

"Then why are you happy?" Chelsea asked

"Not telling." Joslin smiled

"You're evil." Chelsea said as it was Heath and TJ vs. the Uso's "Glad I'm not like Jimmy Hart?"

"Yep." Stephen said "You start carrying a Megaphone to the ring we're through."

"I won't don't worry." Chelsea said laughing as the Uso's won

"You know I feel bad for TJ." Joslin said

"You go check on him my match is next." Chelsea said as she kissed Stephen "I'll be back." She smiled as she left their locker room and walked to the ring and saw a girl with Long Black Straight Hair wearing a Ref shirt, Blue Jeans and Black and White Converse stand there "You ready?" She asked the girl and she nodded her head and _Whatever _played again and Chelsea walked out to the ring

"And her opponent from Edmonton, Alberta, Canada she is the WWE Women's Champion Chelsea Benoit!" Lillian announced as Chelsea walked to the ring and when she got there she asked for a Mic

"Alright you leave I got a ref that'll handle this." Chelsea said as she pointed to the entrance and the ref looked confused then he left "Ladies and gentlemen please welcome the Referee for this match WWE's newest Referee Ruby Regal!" She announced as _Domino _by _Jessie J _played and Ruby (Whose real name is Libby) Walked out happily and when she got in the ring she did a couple of Poses then Chelsea handed her belt to her and she raised it happily then rang it then the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Bridget was down Chelsea did the throat slit then went up on the top rope and did the _Flying Headbutt _on her then she went up on the top rope and did _Shooting Star _on her then put her in the _Crippler Crossface _and made her tap out

"Here is your winner and still the WWE Women's Champion Chelsea Benoit!" Lillian smiled as Libby handed her her belt back and she raised it happily then went to the back

"Chelsea did I do good?" Libby asked as she caught up with Chelsea in the back

"You did Great Libby." Chelsea smiled

"Thank you so much." Libby smiled happily

"Anytime." Chelsea smiled as she walked back to Stephen's locker room "Ok what did I miss now?" She asked as she walked in

"Brooke just walked out on Piper's pit." Stephen smiled as Chelsea sat down next to him as Brooke took the blame

"What the hell Brooke?" Chelsea asked in disbelief as Brooke left the ring like Bryan asked "She hasn't Changed."

"I know she hasn't." Stephen said

"I'll be surprised if she isn't in Bryan's corner at Extreme Rules." Chelsea growled as it was Khali, Natalya and Joslin vs. Drew and the Bella Twins (With Taylor and Cecilia in their corner) after Drew tagged in Brie he and Cecilia left with Drew yelled that he was better than that "Why is CeCe leaving with Drew?"

"Cecilia is Drew's sister remember?" Stephen asked as Chelsea got a text from Trinity

_Heads up Mean Gene is joining your team it's you three vs. Alberto, Bryan and Lira- Trinity_

"Heads up Gene is teaming with us tonight." Chelsea said "It's a mixed tag."

"I hate Laurinaitis." Stephen growled as Gene came in and they had a segment with him. Stephen and Chelsea then when Stephen talked about Drinking Chelsea joined up

"Hold on first rounds on me." Chelsea said

"You drink?" Gene and Stephen asked in shock

"I have a few here and there yeah." Chelsea said

"But you're 20." Gene said in shock

"It's legal to drink when you're 18 in Alberta." Chelsea smiled "Don't worry about me K?"

"I'm learning more about you every day." Stephen said as he and Gene talked some more then Gene looked more scared

"Don't worry Gene you got this." Chelsea said as she smiled

"I hope so." Gene said as he left then they watched Cody and Lindsay in the ring followed by his dad Dusty then Paul came out and showed an embrassing moment of Cody

"Chelsea be glad you were down in FCW when Cody was "Dashing"." Stephen smiled as he put an arm around Chelsea then they left to find Gene and when they found him they walked to the ring

"Gene let me and Stephen do most of the fighting." Chelsea said as Bryan was already in the ring and Alberto's theme played and he and Lira came out and they saw Fink out there "Nice Fink is announcing for us."

"Just a favor from an old friend." Gene smiled as his theme played and he walked out

"Good luck." Chelsea smiled as she kissed Stephen then _Whatever _played and Chelsea walked out

"And his tag team partner first from Edmonton, Alberta, Canada she is the WWE Women's Champion Chelsea Benoit!" Fink announced as she stood on the stage and waited on Stephen

"And their tag team partner from Dublin, Ireland the World Heavyweight Champion Sheamus!" Fink announced as Stephen's theme played and he walked out and Hugged Chelsea then they walked out to the ring and hugged Fink then the three of them got in the ring and Chelsea got a Mic

"Ladies and Gentlemen the referee for this bout please welcome new Referee Scarlett Benjamin!" Chelsea announced as _Intoxicated _by _Lacuna Coil _played and Scarlett walked down to the ring with a Smile on her face and when she got in the ring she started the match with Lira and Chelsea

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Stephen and Chelsea were down Ricardo, Alberto, Lira and Bryan were surrounding Gene then Piper's theme played and he and the rest of the Legends came out and Alberto and Lira ran into the crowd leaving Bryan alone and Stephen and Chelsea got up and got in the ring and Chelsea smirked and Bryan turned around and got hit with the Brogue Kick by Stephen and he pinned him and won

"Here are your winners Mean Gene, Chelsea Benoit and Sheamus!" Fink announced as Chelsea and Stephen celebrated with the Legends then Michael got in the ring and they beat up on him then after everyone got finished celebrating everyone went to the back.

A few hours later Stephen and Chelsea were the only two wrestlers left in the arena and Chelsea was working on her laptop and Stephen just got done taking his bath and got ready

"You're still working Chelsea Lass?" Stephen asked "Can't you work back at the hotel?"

"Hang on I'm almost done." Chelsea smiled as she typed some more "And done! We don't have to pay the fine."

"Phew." Stephen said "Chelsea you are a genus." He smiled at her

"Thank you." Chelsea smiled as she turned off her laptop and packed up

"Chelsea if I asked you to marry me right now would you say yes?" Stephen asked

"Not going to lie I would." Chelsea smiled "Why are you asking me?"

"No I just wanted to make sure." Stephen smiled as he wrapped an arm around Chelsea and left with her

_Me: Phew Chelsea got rid of the Fine but they're still on Probation. Will they get out or is this something Redemption can't do? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	43. Chapter 43

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the Next Chapter :D :D And I have a oneshot called "I'd Come For You" if you want to read it before this Chapter if you haven't already so you won't be confused :D :D Anyway I would like to think Miss Punk-RKO for reviewing the last Chapter (And the three before that :D) You rock :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 43 April 16, 2012

"Man the UK Rocks." Chelsea smiled as Carrie explained the rules for the Diva Tag team title tournament

"Agreed." Laura smiled "Who are you picking to tag with you in the Tournament?"

"I may pick Joslin. You?" Chelsea asked

"Carissa." Laura smiled proudly

"Nice." Chelsea smiled as they listened to Carrie some more "Looks like the Champions will be determined."

"With matches taking place on all four shows plus PPV's." Chelsea said "And we have only one week to pick our partners."

"We better ask Carissa and Joslin soon." Laura said

"True." Chelsea said as Trinity walked by "Trinity who are you asking to be your tag team partner for the tournament?"

"Cecilia or Victoria." Trinity smiled as she walked in "You guys?"

"I'm picking Joslin and Laura is picking Carissa." Chelsea said as Carrie was being the referee in the Phil/Mark match and Audrey was at ringside

"Carrie is picking Audrey I know it." Laura said

"That's no surprise there." Chelsea said "Those two are best friends after all." She smiled

"That is true there." Trinity said as they saw Victoria walk by "Victoria want to be my partner for the tag team title tournament?"

"Sure." Victoria smiled as she walked away

"I got a partner." Trinity smiled

"Nice." Chelsea said as she got out her droid and texted Joslin

_Jos want to be my partner for the tag team title tournament?-Chelsea_

_Hell yeah!-Joslin_

"Well I got a partner." Chelsea smiled

"Same Carissa said yes." Laura smiled happily as Phil won the match and Chris was on the Titantron

"Oh oh not good." Chelsea said as they watched the TV and Phil started talking then Chris showed a clip of Phil going into a bar then walking out of it then Audrey was in shock and Phil explained to her that he was there hanging out with a friend eating fish and chips but Chris tried to explain otherwise then he disappeared from the Screen and Carrie tried talking to Phil and Audrey and it worked as they walked to the back together

"Hopefully Carrie can comfort them." Laura smiled as it was Karla vs. David for the US Title

"Let's hope." Trinity said as Karla retained the title and they showed a video package about Brock and both Chelsea and Laura tensed up "He's not here tonight guys don't worry."

"But thanks to Laurinaitis he shortened his suspension and he'll be here next week." Chelsea said as she got ready for her match against Bryan

"Who are you facing?" Laura asked

"Bryan." Chelsea smiled as she put on a Redemption T-Shirt with her name on it, Black and Purple Tripp Pants with Chain and Purple Combat Boots "I can't wait to make that bitch tap out."

"What if he says yes over and over again?" Laura asked

"Then I'll lose on Purpose." Chelsea said shuddering as it was Matt vs. Glen "Ok I'm scared of Brock but yet not scared of Glen?" She asked in disbelief

"Brock is bigger and fights for real." Laura said shuddering

"True." Chelsea said as Matt lost

"If Glen put his hands on Stephen or my dad I would kick his Arse no matter what." Trinity growled

"Really?" Chelsea asked

"Yeah." Trinity said as it was a segment with Brooke, Kofi, Riley and Bryan with Bryan accusing Kofi of hitting on Brooke

"That guy has issues." Chelsea said as Bryan started screaming Yes over and over "Somebody end it." She whined

"Well John wants me I'll be back." Laura smiled as she left and Trinity muted the TV

"Trinity if Stephen starts acting like that I'm calling off the Engagement." Chelsea said

"He won't trust me." Trinity said as she checked her phone "Speaking of Stephen he just tweeted _Chelsea make his arse tap out!_"

"I plan on it." Chelsea smirked as John and Laura was out in the ring and John was talking and Chelsea started stretching a bit

"You got this sis." Trinity said "Want backup?"

"I'm good and we're not sisters yet." Chelsea said as she stretched some more and Laurinaitis's theme played and he walked out "Great its Mr. Penis power."

"Penis power?" Trinity asked

"Joslin came up with the name not me." Chelsea said quickly as Laurinaitis said he would have a mystery opponent for tonight "I hate him."

"We all do." Trinity growled as Chelsea's match was next

"Wish me luck." Chelsea smiled as she stopped

"Good luck." Trinity smiled "I'm going to hang out with Caylee and Tyler. It's not like I'm going to do something else that I won't finish or do behind your back right?" She asked as she joked

"Right." Chelsea joked as she walked out to the ring "Play Shooter." She said and _Shooter _played and Chelsea walked out

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first from Edmonton, Alberta, Canada she is the WWE Women's Champion Chelsea Benoit!" Justin announced as Chelsea walked to the ring and when she got in it she waited for Bryan

"And her opponent from Aberdeen, Washington Daniel Bryan!" Justin announced as Bryan's theme played and he came out yelling Yes all the way down

"_Ok Chelsea make him tap out as soon as possible." _Chelsea thought as Bryan got in the ring and Chelsea glared at him then they locked up as the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Bryan was in position Chelsea went and used the _Crippler Crossface_ and used all her strength to make him tap and after a few he did

"Here is your winner Chelsea Benoit!" Justin announced as Chelsea got up and celebrated a bit but when she got her belt back Bryan knocked her down and put her in the _"YES" Lock _really hard and Chelsea had no choice but to Tap but Bryan did not release the hold and Chelsea was yelling in pain then after a few moments Stephen's theme played and Bryan quickly released the hold and avoided the Brogue Kick then Bryan escaped the ring and Stephen yelled at him

"You've gone too far Fella!" Stephen yelled as he glared at him "You've gone too far!" He yelled as he went to check on Chelsea "You ok Chels?"

"Yeah I may need to get checked out by Jenna though." Chelsea said as he helped her up and helped her to the back

"Thank god it's not a Lensar attack." Jenna said as she was checking out Chelsea's shoulder in her office "It's just sore and she needs to rest. If you haven't came out in time Stephen it would have been worse."

"Thank god." Stephen said as Chelsea got up and they waved to Jenna then walked back to her locker room

"Thank you for saving me Stephen." Chelsea smiled as he sat down and Chelsea got changed back into her street clothes

"Hey it's no trouble when it comes to you." Stephen smiled as Chelsea got finished dressing and sat next to him

"You're so sweet." Chelsea smiled as she kissed him "I can't wait until we get married."

"We have all the time in the world to get married." Stephen smiled "Although I would like to have a July or August wedding."

"Ok." Chelsea smiled as they watched a segment with Laurinaitis, David and Eve "EVE GOT A BOOB JOB!"

"Chelsea calm down you don't know that." Stephen said "You've been around Joslin too much."

"Then why are her boobs bigger?" Chelsea asked

"It could be the dress." Stephen said

"Either way she's a Hoeski." Chelsea said as it was Paul and Khali vs. Eddie and Orlando "Man they're TV Whores."

"That I agree on." Stephen said as Khali and Paul won

"Not Surprised." Both of them said then John's match was next

"Who do you think John is going to face?" Chelsea asked

"I don't know." Stephen said as John and Laura went out to the ring then Laurinaitis's theme played and he came out and announced Lord Tensai as his opponent then he and Sakamoto walked out

"This isn't good." Chelsea said as John was getting beat "If John does win I'll be surprised."

"Don't doubt John." Stephen said as John was back in the game for a minute then went down then when John had him in the STF David interfered then John took care of him then when he turned around Green Mist was sprayed in his eyes and Laura tried helping out but Sakamoto held Laura back until Tensai pinned John and won then Laura kicked Sakamoto in the nuts and hit him with the Pedigree

"I'll see you at Extreme Rules!" Laura yelled at him as she ran in the ring to check on John.

"Did Laura challenge Sakamoto to a match at Extreme Rules?" Stephen asked in shock

"It looks like it." Chelsea said as her and Stephen got ready to go

_Me: Man Redemption isn't having the best of luck are they? Will their luck change? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	44. Chapter 44

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter and sorry I didn't get this up sooner but I had alot to deal with last night. It got really bad but at least I got the Chapter up for you guys :) Enjoy :D_

Chapter 44 April 20, 2012 (April 17, 2012)

"Why is it that every time Stephen and Cody face off in some way Lindsay and I are added to the mix as well?" Chelsea asked as her and Joslin were in their locker room watching Smackdown

"Who knows but out of all the Valet/Managers here Lindsay does get herself involved the most." Joslin said

"That is true." Chelsea said as they watched Bryan in the ring talk about how he was going to take back Stephen's world title

"Want to Mute the TV?" Joslin asked

"Please…no wait I want to hear this." Chelsea said as Brooke came out and begged Bryan to take her back but he refused saying all his bad luck was her fault and he wishes that she was never born

"Whoa too far Danielson, too far!" Joslin yelled in shock as Bryan left Brooke in the ring crying

"Wait doesn't Brooke have a match against Nattie?" Chelsea asked

"Yeah." Joslin said nodding her head then they looked at each other

"Let's go!" They yelled as they ran towards the ring and when they got to gorilla Natalya just got in the ring and the bell rang and Brooke was doing nothing and eventually Natalya tried to comfort her but Brooke snapped and attacked Natalya into a corner. Scarlett got her off a couple of times but Brooke kept going after Natalya

"Damn it Warner!" Joslin yelled in the back "Let's go Chelsea!"

"Right!" Chelsea yelled as they ran to the ring and they got between Natalya, Scarlett and Brooke "Brooke calm down you don't have to take your anger out on Natalya!"

"You're already DQ'd go to the back!" Joslin yelled as Brooke stood there for a second then ran to the back

"Joslin Natalya is busted open!" Chelsea yelled

"What!" Joslin yelled as she ran over to Natalya "Nattie." She cried as Natalya was getting attended to and Chelsea checked on her as well and helped her to the back

"Ok she's being checked out by Jenna right now." Chelsea said as they got done helping Natalya

"I hope she's ok." Joslin said softly and Chelsea hugged her

"She will be she's a Hart after all." Chelsea smiled as they saw Brooke walk up to them

"Joslin I'm…" She tried to say but Joslin attacked her and started beating her senseless

"You want to beat up on my sister huh?" Joslin asked as she beat up Brooke "I'm going to make you pay!"

"Joslin cease and desist!" Chelsea yelled trying to pull off Joslin "Cease and desist!"

"Let me at her!" Joslin yelled as struggled out of Chelsea's grasp

"No Joslin that's just what she wants now calm down!" She yelled pulling Joslin far away from Brooke as possible then when they got to an empty hall way Joslin took a couple of deep breaths

"Chelsea…Give me Brooke at Extreme Rules…Steel Cage match." Joslin said taking a couple of deep breaths "I'll just keep beating the crap out of her because of what she's done."

"Alright. You got the match and I'll be the special guest referee and the winner becomes the Number One contender for my Women's Championship at Over The Limit next month." Chelsea said

"More motivation to beat up Brooke nice." Joslin smiled "Speaking of Titles when are our first round matches in the Diva Tag Team Tournament?"

"Let me look." Chelsea said as she pulled out her iPad and looked where she saved the Brackets "We're in one of the two matches on Raw on Monday facing off against your former teammates Beth and Lauren."

"Ouch we get one of the toughest Diva tag teams in the first round." Joslin said shuddering "Who else is in the first round match tomorrow night?"

"Lira and Lindsay Hager vs. Whitney and Selene Hart?" Chelsea asked sounding confused

"Whitney and Selene are my cousins!" Joslin exclaimed

"Cousins?" Chelsea asked

"Whitney is Uncle Bret's daughter and Selene is Uncle Owen's daughter." Joslin said "I can't believe their signed."

"Do you think Kaelyn is signed?" Chelsea asked

"I seriously hope NOT!" Joslin growled referring to her younger sister Kaelyn who she and Natalya don't get along with "Check the Brackets and see."

"On it." Chelsea said as she checked the Brackets "Yep she's signed she's teaming up with Natalya on NXT to take on the Hoeski team of Eve and Karlee (Maxine)."

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I seriously want the Hoeski team to win." Joslin groaned "Only because I don't want Kaelyn to advance in the tournament."

"Then Natalya wouldn't advance either." Chelsea said

"Hey Nattie would not want to advance with HER." Joslin said shuddering

"I don't blame her." Chelsea said as they walked past Heath, Arianna, Drew and Trinity "What's going on?"

"These three being stupid." Trinity said sounding annoyed "We're watching a Ryback match right now and they're betting against the poor kid."

"Come on Trinity he's paler than you and Stephen combined plus he's a loser!" Heath Exclaimed

"Plus Ryback looks like an idiot." Drew laughed

"I would say you're one to talk but I think you look pretty sexy tonight." Trinity said as she crossed her arms and Chelsea and Joslin walked away

"This is why I don't watch a Ryback match." Chelsea said as they walked to Stephen's locker room

"Wait why are we going to your boyfriend's locker room?" Joslin asked

"You mean Fiancé? Because if I leave you alone you'll go Brooke hunting and I just can't let you do that." Chelsea said

"I don't wanna see you guys make out!" Joslin whined

"We're not going to make out." Chelsea said

"You're going to lie and make out anyway." Joslin whined

"No we're not." Chelsea said as they walked in Stephen's locker room

"There you are Chelsea the match starts in 15 minutes where were you?" Stephen asked

"Sorry babe I had a ton of business to take care of." Chelsea said as she pulled out a Dark Red T Shirt, Black Tripp Pants with Chain and a pair of Red Combat boots. "Both of you turn your heads will ya?"

"Sure." Stephen said as he and Joslin turned their heads

"At least you two aren't making out." Joslin mumbled

"Shut up." Stephen mumbled as Chelsea got changed

"I'm just here because Chelsea doesn't want me to kill Brooke yet." Joslin said

"Don't blame her she doesn't want you to suffer the same fate as us." Stephen said

"Being on Permanent Probation? It would be worth it." Joslin smiled

"Not really. Don't forget Joslin Redemption can do so much, Laurinaitis is protecting the heels and making the faces life a living hell." Chelsea said as she finished getting dressed "Ok I'm finished."

"Look Brooke hurt Nattie and I'm not going to take it." Joslin said

"You get her at Extreme Rules alright? Until then don't try to piss off Laurinaitis alright?" Chelsea asked

"Fine." Joslin grumbled

"Come on our match is next. You can be our backup." Chelsea smiled

"Alright! Let's go kick some butt!" Joslin smiled happily as they walked to the ring and when they got to gorilla they waited for the heels to come out then when they did Stephen's theme played first and they walked out

"And their opponents first accompanied to the ring by Joslin they are the team of the WWE Women's Champion Chelsea Benoit and the World Heavyweight Champion Sheamus!" Lillian announced as they walked to the ring and when they got in the ring Stephen did his poses and Chelsea and Joslin just stood there. Then Randy's theme played and he, Kayla and Serena walked out followed by Khali and when Khali got down to the ring Cody started attacking him until Stephen and Chelsea chased him off then when Khali was getting helped to the back Paul's theme played and he came out then the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

The two legal people in the ring were Mark and Randy and when Mark was in position Randy went for the _RKO _and pinned him and won

"Here are your winners Sheamus, The Big Show, Chelsea Benoit and Randy Orton!" Lillian announced as all the faces celebrated in the ring then after a few they went to the back

"Lil Wolverine what are we going to do with you?" Paul asked as he smiled "Once again you didn't do anything."

"So?" Chelsea asked "Paul you should learn by now when I team with you and Stephen I don't do anything." She joked

"Paul I'll be glad to beat some sense into Lil Benoit over here." Randy joked

"Randy I can kick your butt." Chelsea laughed

"We'll see you guys later." Stephen smiled as he put his arm around Chelsea and they walked to his locker room

"Stephen what's up?" Chelsea asked as she saw him with a serious face

"What are you going to do about Brock?" Stephen asked

"I haven't really thought about that." Chelsea said softly looking down "I don't know what to do."

"Chelsea I got your back on Monday no matter what. I won't leave your side alright?" Stephen asked

"Alright." Chelsea smiled as she got closer to him and smiled

_Me: Phew that solves the Brock Problem (For now) But what does Laurinaitis have in store for Raw? Read and Review Everyone :D_


	45. Chapter 45

_Me: Hey guys here is the next Chapter and before I go on. I mentioned this on my other account so many times before but nobody seemed to listen so I'll mention it on here. When you write your review please have it releated to the story. If you want to say hi to me or something then PM Me ok? Just like if you Flame if your review is unrelated to the story then you will be blocked ok. First and final warning. I will not deal with it on this account. Anyway I would like to think DanDJohnMLover for reviewing the last Chapter :D You rock :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 45 April 23, 2012

"Why are you tweeting #_SaveHawkinsGuerreroandRexs_?" Stephen asked as he saw Chelsea tweet that as they were in their locker room

"One I'm bored and two I really want to fuck with those guys if Laurinaitis is smart for once and hires them back." Chelsea smiled as Raw was on and they started with the contract signing "Besides if Bryan got fired you would be doing the same thing for him." She said as Brock's theme played and Chelsea cuddled close to Stephen

"I'm here gra I'm here." Stephen whispered as hugged Chelsea then instead of Brock walking out Laurinaitis did instead and told John to go to the back then when he tried to talk Adam's theme played and he came out and they smiled "Does Carrie know he's here?"

"Nah he was going to surprise her." Chelsea smiled "Carrie is so going to be in a good mood tonight."

"He is her Husband after all." Stephen said as _Lights Out _played and Carrie walked out to the ring and offered her own words of advice

"John if you lose to Brock I will beat you senseless!" Carrie yelled "Be the John Cena I fell in love with before I dumped your ass! Not the Wimpy Cena! I mean it John lose and you're going to pay!" She yelled before throwing her Mic down and going to the back with Adam

"Whoa they are married after all." Stephen said

"Carrie must be channeling her Inner Adam." Chelsea smiled "Wait until Chris gets it for what he's done to her over the past few weeks."

"I'll be looking forward to that." Stephen smiled as Chris's theme played and he came out with Carissa then Kofi's theme played and he came out with Riley.

"My match isn't for a while so let's go talk to Carrie and Adam." Chelsea smiled as they got up and walked to Carrie's locker room and knocked

"Come in." Carrie said and Stephen and Chelsea walked in to see Carrie on Adam's lap "Oh hey guys."

"Hey Carrie, we see that you guys were about to make out." Chelsea giggled

"Was until you guys came here." Adam mumbled and everyone laughed and Stephen and Chelsea sat down

"So besides owning Cena why did you come Adam?" Stephen asked

"Simple I missed wifey here for too long!" Adam said as he held Carrie close to him "Two weeks is enough so I decided to come and surprise her here." He smiled

"I missed you too baby." Carrie smiled as she kissed him

"Be glad Joslin isn't in here." Chelsea joked

"Even if she was I would blindfold her and do it in front of her anyway." Adam smirked

"You're discussing." Chelsea mumbled as they watched the match some more "Hey Adam did you also come here to comfort Carrie?"

"Yeah I'm sick of what Chris has been doing to both her and Phil." Adam said "Carrie would never abandon her kids. They're her life. You should see how long we spend with them at home and when we bring them with us."

"I love them to death." Carrie said sadly as she hugged Adam tightly "Why can't Chris see that?"

"Because he's an idiot that's why." Chelsea said as Chris won the match and he started talking

"He'll win my Championship over my Dead body!" Carrie yelled as she hugged Adam some more then Chris went on about Phil's family and Carrie's family and Carrie tensed up

"Carrie we'll deal with him later." Adam said as he hugged her tightly and they heard that he got a gift for her "I'm going to fucking kill him." He growled as he held Carrie tightly "He needs to stop making this personal."

"I thought I would shut him up when I got on to him about him abusing Katie." Chelsea said

"It's Chris he won't stop no matter what." Adam growled "Hey don't you have to get ready for the first round match in the Diva tag team title tournament?"

"Crap I do!" Chelsea said getting up and so did Stephen "I'll see you guys later. It was nice seeing you again Adam you should stop by more often."

"I'll try." Adam smiled as Stephen and Chelsea left "Now where were we?" He smirked at Carrie

"He just wanted to smooch smooch Carrie." Chelsea said as they got back to their locker room

"You know how those two are when they haven't seen each other in a while." Stephen said as Chelsea put on a Large Black T Shirt with a Neon Design of a Bunny and Crossbones in the middle, Black and Pink Tripp Pants with Chain and Black Combat Boots. "I'm going to meet up with Joslin."

"I'll go with you and walk you two to Gorilla." Stephen said "I told you that I wasn't going to leave your sight and I'm not."

"You're sweet." Chelsea smiled as she kissed his Cheek

"Hey I don't want to see you guys smooch smooch!" Joslin yelled as she walked by the locker room "I heard Carrie and Adam get it on, on the way here and I don't want to hear more smooch smooch!" she joked

"Let's go." Chelsea smiled as she rolled her eyes and her, Stephen and Joslin walked towards the ring

"Oh Eve is an executive around here now." Joslin said and Chelsea stopped

"What?" Chelsea asked

"Johnny made her an executive because of her boob job." Joslin said and Chelsea rolled her eyes

"Of course." Chelsea rolled her eyes and growled "She's also his sex assistant from the looks of things."

"Glad I taught you well." Joslin smiled

"Joslin stop teaching her." Stephen said as Ron's and Tensai's match was over then Beth and Lauren walked past them as Beth's theme played and they walked out "Good luck guys."

"Thank you." Chelsea smiled as she kissed Stephen and Joslin rolled her eyes

"Let's do this." Joslin smiled as _Next Go Round _by _Nickelback _played and they walked out to the ring

"And their opponents from Alberta, Canada the team of Joslin and the WWE Women's Champion Chelsea Benoit!" Justin announced as Chelsea and Joslin walked to the ring happily then when they got there Joslin posed and Chelsea just stood there as she handed her belt to Casey then she rang the bell and Chelsea and Lauren started the match

_**FF Towards the End**_

The two legal people in the ring were Joslin and Beth and when Joslin tagged in Chelsea she put Beth in a Bear Hug and Chelsea ran and did a Lariat on Beth then pinned her and won

"Here are your winners Chelsea Benoit and Joslin!" Justin announced as Casey raised both of their hands then handed Chelsea back her belt and they celebrated a bit before going to the back

"Congratulations ladies." Stephen smiled as he picked up Chelsea and kissed her and Joslin made puking noises

"Thank you." Chelsea smiled as she kissed him back and Joslin made more puking noises

"Anything for you Chelsea." Stephen smiled as Joslin made puking noises some more

"Hey you guys are paying no attention to my puking noises I'm out!" Joslin joked "See you guys later." She said as she walked away

"She just misses PJ (Justin Gabriel)." Chelsea said and Stephen nodded his head and they walked back to their locker room "Let's hope I can relax for the rest of the night and Laurinaitis doesn't do anything stupid."

"You know he might Chelsea Lass." Stephen said as they got back to their locker room and saw that Randy was standing tall in the ring "What did we miss?"

"Who knows?" Chelsea asked as they sat down and they recapped what happened earlier in the ring and Stephen got in his ring gear "I gots a feeling you need me as backup."

"You may be right." Stephen said as they watched Paul and Khali vs. Alberto and Cody (With Lindsay and Lira)

"I'm worried about Phil and Audrey." Chelsea said softly

"Same here." Stephen said as Chelsea got a text from Carrie and she checked it

_Chelsea I'm going to need another tag team partner Audrey is taking time off-Carrie_

_It's that bad?-Chelsea_

_She's an emotional wreck right now. I won't let her compete if she has this much on her mind-Carrie_

_I'll get you a partner by next Monday-Chelsea_

_Thank you-Carrie_

"It's that bad Audrey is asking for time off and Carrie is giving it to her." Chelsea said sadly

"I can't believe Chris is doing this to them." Stephen said "He needs to leave Audrey out of this."

"Agreed but he won't." Chelsea said sadly as she cuddled close to Stephen "Like when Laurinaitis punishes you he punishes me too." She said

"I'm this close to kicking his arse for it." Stephen growled

"Same here baby." Chelsea said as Eve, Laurinaitis, Chris and Carissa was in his office and Chris wanted Punk out of the match "Chris set him up!" She yelled as Eve said that Punk was in violation "SHUT UP HOESKI!"

"Chelsea calm down." Stephen said as Brock arrived and attacked Josh Matthews and Chelsea hugged him tightly "I'm here love I'm here."

"Don't leave." Chelsea whined softly

"I'm not going to." Stephen said as the Bella's were in the ring then _Hitman (V2) _played and Whitney and Selene Hart came out with Kaelyn

"And their opponents accompanied to the ring by Kaelyn Neidhart from Calgary, Alberta, Canada the team of Whitney Hart and Selene Hart the Hart Legacy!" Justin announced as they walked to the ring

"Watch out for Kaelyn she's a bitch trust me I grew up around her with Joslin." Chelsea said as Stephen nodded his head and they watched the match

"Why is Kaelyn the bad one?" Stephen asked

"Who knows?" Chelsea asked as Whitney and Selene advance to the next round "Not surprised they are Harts after all." She said as they showed Phil and Kayla backstage and clearly Phil was "Drunk"

"This is bad." Stephen said softly

"He's being set up. It would have worked on Carrie if Adam wasn't here." Chelsea growled

"He could be faking." Stephen said

"What are you talking about?" Chelsea asked

"Think about it Phil is in the same club as us." Stephen said as Chelsea was checking her phone

"You're right." Chelsea said as Punk wasn't really drunk "Hey I'll meet you out in the ring I got some business to take care of first."

"Alright." Stephen said as they kissed and he walked to the ring and Chelsea walked over to Laura with a Ref's shirt

"Thanks for the warning." Chelsea smiled as she took off her shirt and put on the Ref's shirt

"Anytime." Laura said as Chelsea ran to the ring and Stephen and Mark were already in there and when Justin announced Bryan as the special guest referee Bryan walked out to the ring

"Play Whatever now." Chelsea growled as she got a Mic and the theme song guy played _Whatever _and she walked behind him "Hey Bryan according to Redemption Rules you're not the Referee I am! Laurinaitis doesn't have the power to put you the special guest referee so go to the back or I'll make you!" She yelled as Bryan went to the back and Chelsea walked down to the ring then rang the bell to start the match

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Mark was down Stephen got in position and when he got back up Stephen hit him with the _Brogue Kick _and Chelsea happily counted to three

"Here is your winner Sheamus!" Justin announced as Chelsea went to hug him and raise his hand but after the second hug she felt herself fall over him and she saw Bryan attack him and put him in the _"YES" Lock _and Chelsea got out of the ring and got a steel chair and hit him with it until he got off of Stephen then he ran up the ramp as they glared at him

"Thanks for the help Chelsea Lass." Stephen smiled as they were in the back

"Hey you saved me last week from the "YES" Lock." Chelsea smiled "Like I said we're in this together."

"I'm glad." Stephen smiled as he hugged Chelsea tightly "Chelsea I really can't live without you."

"I can't live without you either Stephen." Chelsea said as she hugged him back tightly and they walked back to their locker room.

_Me: Those two really look out for each other huh? :D And looks like Joslin and Chelsea and two out of the three members of the Hart Legacy advanced :D :D Read and Review Everyone :D :D (ONLY if your Review is releated to the story)_


	46. Chapter 46

_Me: Hey guys here is the next Chapter and nothing much happens it's just Sheamus and Chelsea talking plus Chelsea watches his back and something I thought would never happen O.o Anyway I would like to think DanDJohnMLover for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock I would also like to think black-cat-9288 for adding this to their favorites :D You also rock :D Now on with the Story :D_

Chapter 46 April 27, 2012 (April 24, 2012)

"I don't know who to feel worse for, Taylor for being forced to team with Brooke or Trinity and Victoria for having to face Brooke in the first round." Chelsea said as she was watching the 5th match is the tournament which was Trinity and Victoria taking on Brooke and Taylor. Natalya and Kaelyn and Kaitlyn's sister Charity and Farrah Duran already advanced by winning their qualifying matching on NXT and Superstars.

"My money is Taylor turning her back on Brooke because of Brooke's attitude." Stephen said as he watched the match with her "That or Joslin will run down and kick Brooke's arse." He chuckled

"Doubt it Trinity told Joslin that if she interferes then she's calling off the steel cage match." Chelsea said as Taylor tried tagging in Brooke but Brooke wouldn't get in then when Taylor got on to her Brooke attacked her and Scarlett had no choice to disqualify them. "Whoa Brooke is unstable."

"What do ya think? Bryan broke her heart over and over again and she's hurt to the point where she'll snap at anytime." Stephen said as Taylor tried to attack Brooke but Trinity whispered something in Taylor's ear then Taylor walked out of the ring and went to the back

"She calmed down fast." Chelsea said

"I bet Trinity threatened to suspend her if she attacked Brooke." Stephen mumbled

"I bet that Taylor and her sisters are going to get Brooke later." Chelsea said

"Let's hope not because Kayla and Serena have to face Nicole and Stephanie later on in the qualifying match." Stephen said

"You're right they need to focus." Chelsea said

"Hey who would you face next in the tournament?" Stephen asked

"The winner of the Bella's/Kayla and Serena match." Chelsea smiled "As far as we know."

"Ok." Stephen smiled as he got up and got ready for his match

"Can't believe you have to face Mark again." Chelsea said watching more Smackdown

"Hey blame Trinity." Stephen said "She wants a fair match I don't blame her."

"Me either." Chelsea said as she watched the Bella's take on Kayla and Serena "You know I'm thinking about having someone take Ally's place on Raw until she gets back."

"Who are you thinking about?" Stephen asked

"Joslin." Chelsea smiled and Stephen chuckled and shook his head

"All I can say is better her than Laurinaitis and Eve." Stephen smiled

"I got to agree with you." Chelsea smiled "By the way I have nothing to do so you're stuck with me."

"I don't mind you know that." Stephen smiled some more as Chelsea's droid vibrated and she looked at it and smiled

"Taylor got so pissed at Brooke she sent me more pictures of Bryan." Chelsea smiled as she showed Stephen the pictures

"When are you going to use these Chelsea Lass?" Stephen asked

"Really soon I promise." Chelsea smirked "Bryan is really taking me to my limit so trust me I'll use the pictures ok?"

"I hope so." Stephen said as he got ready for his match "Because that coward is pissing me off as well."

"Same here." Chelsea said as she got another text from Taylor

"What does Taylor want now?" Stephen asked

"To see if she can change her ring name to Taylor Garcia if her sisters really do leave the WWE." Chelsea said "I think it's a good idea so that she can break out of her sister's shadow."

"Agreed." Stephen said as he finished getting ready for his match and Kayla and Serena beat the Bella's

"I knew they would." Chelsea smiled "Hey want me out there tonight?"

"Will you be in my corner or will you pull one over on everyone and be the referee tonight?" Stephen asked as he smiled

"I'll be in your corner Libby is the referee." Chelsea said

"Alright, just be careful since Mark and I could go all over the place." Stephen said

"No promises." Chelsea said as she got up and got her belt and put it on her shoulder "Man I'm already used to being one half of the most dominant couple in the WWE."

"Same here and even though you're not into the whole championship couple thing I kind of like being one with ya." Stephen smiled at her and she blushed "Come on let's go."

"Alright amour." Chelsea smiled as Stephen put his arm around her and she blushed and they walked to the ring but on the way there they saw April and Caylee try to talk to Brooke but Brooke slapped the both of them and Caylee was crying and April was hugging her "Poor Caylee."

"Brooke needs help." Stephen said

"And fast before the steel cage match." Chelsea said "If not Joslin will get her good."

"Speaking of Joslin I haven't seen her day." Stephen said

"She went home early because she didn't want to attack Brooke." Chelsea said "I don't blame her. The only reason why I don't do that is because I want to be around you, and I can tell I'm the only person that calms you down so you need me."

"You're lucky what you said was true or I would have been pretty mad." Stephen said

"Good luck." Chelsea smiled as she jumped up and kissed Stephen and he kissed back

"Thank you love." Stephen smiled as his theme played and he and Chelsea walked out to the ring

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first accompanied to the ring by the WWE Women's Champion Chelsea Benoit from Dublin, Ireland he is The World Heavyweight Champion The Great White Sheamus!" Lillian announced as Chelsea and Stephen walked to the ring and when they got in Stephen did his poses and Chelsea stood there with her arms crossed and smiled as Mark's theme played and he walked out

"And his opponent Mark Henry!" Lillian announced as Mark walked to the ring and Chelsea got out of it. When Mark got in the ring Stephen handed his belt to Libby then the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Stephen was in the corner Mark tried ramming into him. Meanwhile Chelsea was keeping an eye on Bryan who just walked out to the ring. When Chelsea looked back in the ring Stephen hit Mark with the _Brogue Kick _and pinned him and won

"Here is your winner Sheamus!" Lillian announced as Chelsea got in the ring and hugged him then stood by as he celebrated a bit and then he stopped daring Bryan to go into the ring and Chelsea did the same thing then Stephen got a Mic

"Come on down here fella." Stephen said out of breath and Bryan shook his head "What's the matter you're afraid of me now, the fact that you can't hide behind a referee's shirt?" He asked still out of breath "Or are you afraid of the fact that I'll kick your head off in 18 seconds?" He asked as he smiled "18 Seconds…18 Seconds!" He said and Chelsea nodded her head in agreement and smirked at Bryan

"You're screwed man you're screwed!" She yelled at him

"You know you got off easy at Wrestlemania but Danny Boy come this Sunday in our 2 out of 3 falls match you're not going to get away that easy, and it won't be a fluke, and you won't be able to blame Brooke. So the question is: Will I kick your arse to remain World Heavyweight Champion?" Stephen asked "And the answer is…YES YES YES!" He said starting a YES Chant and Chelsea rolled her eyes and looked annoyed as Bryan went to the back and so did they

"Well my second fear came true." Chelsea said as they walked back to their locker room

"What's that?" Stephen asked

"My fiancé became annoying." Chelsea said

"Oh you acted like him a month ago don't get on to me about it." Stephen said as they walked in

"I didn't use a microphone to say YES YES YES over and over again!" Chelsea said as she laid down on the couch

"Well at least Bryan is annoyed and pissed about it." Stephen said

"True." Chelsea said "Hey if I'm asleep after your shower carry me to the hotel ok?"

"Alright." Stephen smiled at her as he went into the bathroom and took a shower

_Me: That's right peeps. Sheamus did a Yes Chant. Surprised me as well lol. Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	47. Chapter 47

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter finally :D :D Anyway I would like to think DanDJohnMLover for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 47 April 29, 2012

"Man I can't wait to get my hands on crazy Brooke." Joslin said as she was getting ready for her match with Brooke

"Well you have to wait a while since Randy and Glen's match is on first." Chelsea said as she was wearing a ref's shirt, Blue Jeans and Black and White Vans

"No Kayla or Serena in sight?" Joslin asked as she started stretching

"Nope Randy told them to stay in the back." Chelsea said as she watched the match some more "Be careful tonight Jos Brooke is extremely crazy."

"She doesn't know how crazy I can get. Don't forget I'm a Hart, I trained in the Dungeon plus I'm a former member of the Divas of Doom."

"I remember just be careful though." Chelsea said as Glen and Randy fought to the back

"I will be despite being in a steel cage." Joslin said doing squats. "What's going on?"

"They're fighting to the back." Chelsea said as Randy won "Oh now Randy won."

"Knew it." Joslin said as Chelsea got a text from Laura and she read it and smirked "What did Laura want?"

"Stephanie is screwed tonight."Chelsea smirked

"Of course she is she's facing Beth tonight." Joslin said as it was Lira vs. Trinity (With Caylee) for the Diva's Championship

"Nope Beth is still injured thanks to us." Chelsea said "It's someone else."

"Who?" Joslin asked and Chelsea whispered in her ear and Joslin's eyes widened "You and Trinity better keep a good hold on those titles."

"Don't worry we will and besides." Chelsea smiled "I don't mind facing her."

"You don't?" Joslin asked as Trinity retained her Championship

"Of course not." Chelsea smiled "I could use some competition."

"Good luck is all I'm saying." Joslin said as it was Paul vs. Cody for the Intercontinental Championship

"Thanks." Chelsea said "Hey if she takes out Stephanie and Brianna tonight then maybe she can take out Crazy Brooke for us."

"Hopefully." Joslin laughed as Cody won the belt "Oh no."

"Not good." Chelsea said as _Taking You Down _played and Trinity walked out with a Mic and reminded Cody that Karla had a rematch claws for the Intercontinental Championship and she decided to cash it in right now and _New Divide _by _Linkin Park _played and Karla ran down to the ring

"You Redemption members are smart." Joslin smiled

"Yeah we are." Chelsea smiled as Karla won the IC title

"Is it just me or is it that every time a Wilson is in a title match they win?" Joslin asked

"Pretty much." Chelsea said as Bryan was being interviewed "He doesn't need to worry because for once I'm not going out there."

"You're not?" Joslin asked

"Not this time I need to focus on calling this match down the middle." Chelsea said as Bryan got done with his interview he walked away and Brooke was shown from behind some equipment glaring at Bryan

"She's not even focusing on the match tonight!" Joslin said in disbelief "Unbelievable!"

"I know does she not want her revenge on me for making her tap out in 15 seconds at Wrestlemania?" Chelsea asked as Bryan walked out to the ring

"It doesn't look like it." Chelsea said "Looks like you're going…" She was about to say but as soon as Stephen walked out Chelsea was laughing her butt off

"What are you laughing at?" Joslin asked as she looked at the TV and she saw Stephen wear an '18 Seconds' Shirt and she started laughing too

"I can't believe he actually did this." Chelsea laughed

"You knew about it?" Joslin asked as she laughed

"When we were at home this week Stephen came up with the idea." Chelsea said laughing "I never thought he would go through with it."

"Well he did." Joslin laughed

"I know I can't believe this." Chelsea said as she laughed some more then stopped as she watched the match

"So when is the steel cage match?" Joslin asked after a few minutes

"After this match." Chelsea said as Stephen won the first fall "Alright baby!"

"One down one to go." Joslin smiled as Bryan put Stephen in the _YES! Lock _but Stephen wasn't responding

"Oh no." Chelsea said softly as covered her mouth

"He'll be ok Chelsea." Joslin said as she hugged Chelsea then after a few Stephen said he could go on then he hit Bryan with the _Brogue Kick _and won "Told ya."

"He scares me sometimes." Chelsea said as her and Joslin got up "Good luck Jos even though I'm the ref."

"Thanks." Joslin smiled as Chelsea went ahead and walked to Gorilla as she saw the cage lower

"Chelsea what theme do you want?" The theme song guy asked

"Play Blow Me Away." Chelsea said as he played _Blow Me Away _and she walked out to the ring

"The following steel cage match is scheduled for one fall please welcome your special guest referee the WWE Women's Champion Chelsea Benoit!" Lillian announced as Chelsea walked in the ring and walked in the cage and looked up and around before she looked in the entrance way before _Girlfight _by _Brooke Valentine (Feat. Big Boi and Lil Jon) _played and Brooke walked out

"Introducing first from Los Angeles, California Brooke Warner!" Lillian announced as Brooke walked to the ring and when she got in it she glared at Chelsea and Chelsea returned the same glare before _Screaming Bloody Murder _played and Joslin walked out

"And her opponent from Calgary, Alberta, Canada Joslin!" Lillian announced as Joslin walked in the cage and when she did she tried attacking Brooke but Chelsea held her back

"Not yet Joslin." Chelsea said as she calmed down Joslin then when Joslin was on one side of the ring and Brooke was on the other side Chelsea rang the bell and the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

After 10 minutes when Brooke was down Joslin put her in the _Sharpshooter _and Chelsea had to check and see if Brooke wanted to tap but she didn't instead she reversed out of it and pulled on Joslin's tights and rolled her up and Chelsea counted to three and had the bell rung and Brooke quickly went through the cage door getting out of there like she was scared of Chelsea

"Here is your winner Brooke Warner!" Lillian announced as the cage was being raised and Chelsea asked for a Mic

"Cut the Music cut the music!" Chelsea yelled "Brooke congratulations you managed to pull through a victory tonight but at Over The Limit you won't be so lucky because at Over The Limit it'll be you vs. me in an I Quit match!" She yelled and Brooke was freaking out and apologizing like mad "You want to be psycho Brooke I'll show you how psycho I can get!" She yelled as she went to check on Joslin and Brooke was crying and apologizing as she went to the back

"Nice an I Quit match." Joslin smiled as her and Chelsea were in the back

"Thank you." Chelsea smiled "I had to think of something incase Brooke somehow got a victory over you."

"Well an I Quit match is genus!" Joslin smiled happily as it was Stephanie vs. Layla "Awesome Layla is back."

"The last Women's Champion before they decided to retire the belt before Redemption reinstated the belt?" Chelsea asked

"Exactly." Joslin smiled happily

"Damn Laura lied to me." Chelsea grumbled as Layla beat Stephanie "Alright Layla!"

"I see a new contender for your championship after Brooke is out of the picture." Joslin said

"I hope so I need a break from Brooke like I needed a break from you and the rest of the Divas of Doom last year and earlier this year." Chelsea said

"Well let's hope this I Quit match will get her to leave you alone." Joslin said

"I hope so." Chelsea said "I'm going to check on Stephen. Show up for Raw tomorrow I got a surprise for you."

"What is it?" Joslin asked happily

"You'll see." Chelsea smiled as she went to her locker room and took off her Referee shirt and put on her White and Black Baseball Tee then got her bags and went to Stephen's locker room who looked like he just got done taking a shower "Hey you doing ok?"

"Yeah." Stephen smiled "Don't worry about me alright?"

"I can't help it." Chelsea said as she hugged him "I was scared that Bryan almost beat you and hurt you."

"I'm ok don't worry ok?" Stephen asked as he hugged her back

"Ok amour." Chelsea said as she hugged him tighter "I love you."

"I love you too Chelsea." Stephen said as he kissed her head.

_Me: Man an I Quit match and Brooke wants to back out? Should have thought about that before beating Joslin lol. Anyway Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	48. Chapter 48

_Me: Hey guys here is the next Chapter and despite the Unneccary Drama (I tried to pay no attention to it I swear) I got this Chapter up for you guys :D Anyway since I'm almost up to 100 Reviews which I never had 100 Reviews on either account before. (I was close but no cigar) I decided the 100th Reviewer gets a Oneshot :D Anyway I would like t think DanDJohnMLover for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You Rock :D :D Now on with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 48 April 30, 2012

"WWE Monday Night Raw Starring Brock Lensar are you fucking kidding me?" Joslin asked as they were in Gorilla and they watched as Laurinaitis walk out "I've been trying to change the name of Smackdown to Smackdown starring Joslin Neidhart since I got here and Brock fucking Lensar gets the name changed of Raw in one week?"

"Simple Johnny is a pussy." Hunter said as he and walked up to them "He'll kiss anyone's ass and more."

"That is true sir." Joslin smiled "His thing is the size of a pill."

"Joslin!" Hunter yelled in shock as Brock and his Girlfriend Lindsay Henning walked past them and Lindsay waved to them. Despite being a heel on screen Lindsay wasn't half bad. As soon as Brock and Lindsay walked out to the ring Hunter put his hand on Joslin's shoulder "His thing is so small you can't see it."

"You're a genus sir." Joslin laughed

"Thank you." Hunter smiled as his theme played and he walked out

"You and Hunter should form DX since you're both perverts." Chelsea mumbled as Hunter was saying he that Brock's contract that John approved was no in void

"So the name of the show isn't Monday Night Raw Starring Brock Lensar?" Joslin asked

"Nope and thank god." Chelsea said as they watched the segment then when Johnny made Hunter turn his back then Brock attacked Hunter then Lindsay went to the back and Chelsea started texting everyone

"Who are you texting?" Joslin asked

"I'm texting guys to help Hunter." Chelsea said as Lindsay ran up to them

"Guys I am so sorry for what Brock is doing." Lindsay said

"It's cool." Chelsea said "You can't control Brock's actions and we understand that."

"I know." Lindsay said as she looked down "I know he'll never hurt me but Brock scares me sometimes."

"Well you can hang out with us and Redemption anytime you need to ok?" Chelsea asked as she hugged Lindsay

"Thanks guys." Lindsay said as she hugged Chelsea

"Incoming!" Joslin yelled and Lindsay and Chelsea looked and they got out of the way as some of the superstars were going to help Hunter

"I would help but Brock scares me." Chelsea said as she shuddered

"He scares all of us and he's my boyfriend." Lindsay said "But I know he'll never hurt me."

"He won't. He even added you to those demands last week." Joslin said as she giggled

"Yeah." Lindsay said "By the way Chelsea you're defending your title against me."

"And you get Trinity on Friday right?" Chelsea asked

"Yep." Lindsay said as she nodded her head as Brock walked by them and Lindsay walked up to him "See you later tonight Chelsea and good luck."

"Thanks you too." Chelsea smiled as her and Brock walked away then she saw Hunter being helped to the back "I want to do something but I'm helpless this time." She said sadly and Joslin hugged her

"Hey you want to make your announcement?" Joslin asked

"Yeah I'll make it right now." Chelsea smiled softly "Hey theme song guy play It's A New Day."

"Is that a new singles theme or tag team theme for us?" Joslin asked

"Tag team and maybe singles for both of us." Chelsea smiled as he played _It's A New Day _and she and Joslin walked out on the stage "Ladies and Gentlemen despite a rough start I have got some awesome news that does not involve the Miz. You see I thought that since Ally Barrett was injured I could handle taking over for both of us as Co GM of Monday Night Raw but as it turns out I suck at my job so I talked to Ally and she agreed with my replacement until she gets back. Ladies and Gentlemen the new Co General Manager of Monday Night Raw…Joslin!" She announced and Joslin looked at her in shock

"Me?" Joslin asked in shock as Chelsea handed her the Mic

"Yes you." Chelsea smiled

"Wow. I never expected to be the Co GM of Raw." Joslin smiled "Thank you Chelsea. Guys I promise that I'll…" She tried to say but Eve's theme played and she walked out "Well well well if it isn't John Laurinaitis's secret girlfriend."

"Excuse me?" Eve asked rudely

"Secret girlfriend?" Chelsea asked

"What? This is a PG Program that's as clean as I'm getting but I think everyone minus the children get what I'm saying." Joslin smiled as there were a lot of Ohhhhhhhhh Chants

"You know what Joslin?" Eve asked getting in her face

"What Ho?" Joslin asked as Chelsea had to play peacemaker

"Hold on hold on there is only one way to settle this." Chelsea said "Eve vs. Joslin tonight." She smiled

"You can't do that!" Eve yelled

"I can." Chelsea smirked as her and Joslin went to the back and when they did Chelsea's droid was ringing and she picked it up "Talk to me how's Hunter?"

"_Not good his arm is Broken." _Stephen said

"Damn him." Chelsea growled "I'd be glad to suspend him again but I'm already on his hit list for the first time."

"_Well all I know is that I'm going out with you for your Women's Championship match tonight because of what you just said about his hit list plus Lindsay may have him." _Stephen said

"Alright. I'll see you in a few watch Hunter ok? I'm going to pay Laurinaitis a visit." Chelsea said

"_Alright I'll meet you outside his office but get ready for your match ok?" _Stephen asked

"Got it see you in a few love you." Chelsea smiled

"_Love you too Chelsea."_ Stephen said as he hung up

"Let's go see Laurinaitis." Chelsea smiled as she walked in John's office "Laurinaitis!"

"Are you going to let Lensar go around and destroy the WWE Locker room?" Joslin asked as she yelled

"First Cena, Now Hunter who's next?" Chelsea asked as she yelled at him

"It's not like that." John said backing up

"Then what is it like then huh?" Joslin asked as she yelled some more

"It's not good for business if you let Brock run around destroying the Superstars!" Chelsea yelled

"Chelsea, Joslin I know what I'm doing." Laurinaitis said

"Oh really?" Chelsea asked getting in his face "Next Superstar to get injured by him I'm taking action whenever you like it or not!" She yelled as she slapped him

"Don't slap him!" Eve yelled as Joslin yelled

"Bitch shut up!" Joslin yelled as her and Chelsea left

"Joslin I'm going after Johnny's job Raw needs a GM with a backbone and we're the only ones with that backbone." Chelsea said as they went to her locker room and Chelsea pulled out a Metal Mullsha Transfix White and Black Knit Halter Tank, Levi's 524 Too Superlow Black Pressed Skinny Jeans "I'll just wear my shoes I have on."

"Chelsea you're so disgusting you're only wearing revealing…for you clothes just to impress Stephen." Joslin said rolling her eyes

"So?" Chelsea asked as she put the outfit on "Nothing wrong with that."

"I know but that isn't like you." Joslin said

"I know it's not." Chelsea said as she softly blushed and Joslin smiled

"I see where you're going with this I see where going with this." Joslin smiled "Don't blame ya your boyfriend is hot."

"Look don't touch besides don't you have PJ (Justin Gabriel)?" Chelsea asked

"Yeah but my baby is injured." Joslin said as Chelsea finished putting her outfit on and they walked out to the ring

"That doesn't give you an excuse to look at mine." Chelsea said as they walked up to Stephen

"Good news Brock is gone." Stephen smiled

"Thank god." Chelsea smiled as she hugged him and he hugged back and Joslin was making quiet gagging noises

"I'll still stay by Gorilla though to watch you incase Brock decides to come back." Stephen said

"Ok." Chelsea said as Stephen picked her up and he softly kissed her and she kissed back

"Hey Chelsea I came by to…Oh am I interrupting something?" Lindsay asked

"Oh yeah." Joslin smirked

"Joslin if you weren't Chelsea's best friend I would lock you in the freezer and leave you there for days." Stephen said as he gently put Chelsea down and kissed her head

"Doubt it." Joslin smirked as _Mz. Hyde _by _Halestorm _played and Lindsay walked to the ring

"I may do that myself." Chelsea said as she walked to the theme song "Play Shooter when it's my turn." She said as she got focused then _Shooter _played and Chelsea walked out

"And her opponent from Edmonton, Alberta, Canada she is the WWE Women's Champion Chelsea Benoit!" Justin announced as Chelsea walked to the ring and when she got in it she raised her belt then handed it to the ref the belt then the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Chelsea was in position Lindsay tried to go for the _Henning Plex _but when she tried to connect with it she saw Brooke on the turnbuckle and she dropped Chelsea and went over to her

"Get out of here Warner!" Lindsay yelled and Brooke did nothing "Come on Warner!" She yelled as she felt herself get attacked and when she looked she saw a person in all black attack her and when she was down she went over to Chelsea and gave her the _Killswitch _and Brooke smirked and went up to the person and put her arm around her and smiled and those two went to the back.

"Ok who was that chick that helped Warner?" Lindsay asked as her and Chelsea helped out each other to the back

"No idea and I don't even know it was a chick or not." Chelsea said as they went to Jenna's office

"Man out of all the Divas you and Carrie always get in trouble." Jenna said as she checked out Chelsea and Lindsay

"I can't help it." Chelsea smiled as Jenna checked them out some more "Nothing is broken."

"Thank god." Lindsay said as her and Chelsea got down "Thanks Jenna."

"Anytime." Jenna smiled as Lindsay and Chelsea left

"Sorry about our match being cut short because of my Over the Limit Opponent." Chelsea said

"It's not your fault it's hers and that Masked Chick's fault." Lindsay said

"Well I'll give you a rematch sometime." Chelsea smiled

"Thanks Chelsea." Lindsay smiled "I'll see you tomorrow night since I'm going to have to hang out with my brother and HER." She growled

"Her? Who's her?" Chelsea asked

"That new Diva Kaelyn his girlfriend." Lindsay said

"Kaelyn is dating Joe? Joslin never told me that." Chelsea said sounding confused

"Natalya and Joslin don't know that's why." Lindsay said

"Thanks for telling me." Chelsea smiled "I'll see you tomorrow night."

"See you tomorrow night." Lindsay smiled as they went their separate ways

"Chelsea." Trinity said walking up to Chelsea

"What's up Trinity?" Chelsea asked

"Just checking and seeing if you're ok or not." Trinity said

"I am don't worry." Chelsea smiled

"That's good." Trinity smiled as they watched a segment between Cena and Laurinaitis "Laura at home?"

"Yep don't blame her because of what happened." Chelsea said as they revealed Cena's next opponent Lord Tensai

"I hate that Fella." Trinity said

"Which one?" Chelsea asked

"Everyone in that ring minus Cena." Trinity said as they started triple teaming him

"Let's go!" Chelsea yelled as they ran to the ring

"Tensai is mine Laurinaitis is yours!" Trinity yelled

"Got it!" Chelsea yelled as they got out to the ring and Trinity got a steel Chair and started hitting Tensai with it and Chelsea ran to Laurinaitis and put him in the _Crippler Crossface _and when he was tapping she felt that wasn't enough she put him in that Submission that Brock had Hunter in earlier and when she felt that his arm broke she smirked and let him go. After she did she smirked some more and got a steel chair and put it on his arm and stomped on it and smirked some more "Next time Laurinaitis don't fuck with me, Sheamus, Cena, Redemption or any of the WWE Superstars or Divas!" She yelled as she saw Trinity take care of Tensai and they helped John to the back

"You guys really do take what you said seriously." John smiled as they were in the back

"Yeah we do." Chelsea smiled as they helped John to the Trainer's room "Trust me Cena things are going to change around here for the better."

"With Chelsea and me the Co GM's of Raw and Smackdown we're changing our titles to The GM's of Raw and Smackdown as soon as possible." Trinity smirked

"I wish you guys luck. I'm on Team Redemption on this." John smiled

"Thanks John and tell Laura we said hi." Chelsea smiled

"I will." John smiled as Chelsea and Trinity left

_Me: Man when will Laurinaits Learn. Not only did Chelsea put him in the Crippler Crossface this time but she broke his arm in who knows how many places. Read and Review everyone :D :D_


	49. Chapter 49

_Me: Here is the next Chapter guys :D Remember the 100th Reviewer gets a one shot :D I'm only two reviews away from 100 so it's down to the wire :D Anyway I would like to think DanDJohnMLover for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 49 May 4, 2012 (May 1, 2012)

"I can't believe you agreed to a rematch against Bryan tonight." Chelsea said as she had on a Large Dark Red T Shirt, Black and Red Tripp Pants with Chain and a pair of Black Combat Boots

"I can't believe you agreed to a match with Lira tonight." Stephen said as he got ready for his match

"Hey she asked for it and besides I have something much better than the Arm breaker." Chelsea smirked

"You mean that submission that you used on Johnny last night that caused him to break his arm and caused him not to be here tonight causing Trinity to take over the entire show?" Stephen asked

"Pretty much." Chelsea smiled

"Just be careful alright?" Stephen asked sounding concerned

"You too sweetheart." Chelsea said referring to his shoulder being hurt

"Unfortunately I have no idea how to do that." Stephen said smiling and Chelsea kissed his cheek

"Let's go." Chelsea smiled as they walked to the ring "If you start saying YES YES YES again I'm going to the back." She said and Stephen laughed but said nothing "Wait you're going to say that are you?" She asked "I'm staying back here."

"Alright wish me luck then." Stephen smiled as he and Chelsea kissed

"Good luck." Chelsea smiled as Stephen walked to the ring and she smiled "You can come out now Joslin we're done."

"Oh thank god that was the worse three seconds of my life." Joslin said as she came out of hiding

"I swear something is wrong with you." Chelsea said sounding annoyed

"Ok I confess my brain was probed by aliens ok?" Joslin asked as both her and Chelsea laughed as Stephen started saying YES YES YES "Your fiancé is so annoying."

"You think?" Chelsea asked as Bryan walked past them and both Chelsea and Joslin flipped him off as his theme played and he walked out and Stephen was still chanting YES YES YES "Seriously Ste?"

"He's serious." Joslin laughed and Chelsea glared at her "Sorry."

"Well I still love him." Chelsea smiled as they watched the match

"You think his shoulder will hold out with all the "Healing" you did for him?" Joslin asked and Chelsea glared at her again "What? I meant Sex."

"I know what you meant." Chelsea said as her eyes widened "Hey where the hell did a flying Ricardo come from?"

"Ricardo can fly?" Joslin asked in shock

"Apparently." Chelsea said as Trinity ran past them

"Chelsea!" She yelled and Chelsea knew what she meant

"Be back." Chelsea said as she caught up to Trinity "Man you Irish can run fast."

"Helps doesn't it?" Trinity asked as she smiled "Lira and Ricardo are mine you deal with Alberto."

"Got it!" Chelsea yelled as they ran towards the ring and Chelsea jumped on Alberto hoping to get Stephen out of the Crossarm Breaker and it worked. As soon as it did he knocked her off of him

"You really think you can take me little girl?" He asked as he smirked and Chelsea growled as she tackled him down and put him in the _Wolverine's Bite _which is the Kimura Lock she used on Laurinaitis last night after he was tapping she wanted to break his arm but as soon as she saw Bryan put the YES lock on Stephen she automatically released it and jumped on Bryan punching his back but he wouldn't release the lock

"Release it now douchebag!" Chelsea yelled as she got off of him and the refs finally got him off and she checked on Stephen "Sheamus are you ok?" She asked as she checked on him and followed him out of the ring "Baby answer me."

"Let's go to the trainer's room." He said sounding like he was in a lot of pain and Chelsea followed him as they were checking him out

"Ste…Sheamus calm down baby." Chelsea said almost calling him Stephen on Camera but luckily she caught them in the corner of her eye "Sheamus calm down ok?" She asked getting close to him and he accidently slapped her with the back of his hand causing her to fall down "Sheamus calm down baby."

"Chelsea you may want to get ready for your match." Trinity said as she dragged Chelsea out of there "He hates doctors and will act like a child."

"Thanks for the warning." Chelsea laughed as she held where Stephen hit her

"Wait did Ste hit you?" Trinity asked

"It was an accident." Chelsea asked holding the spot

"Accident or not he shouldn't hit you outside the ring!" Trinity yelled "I'll talk to him later about it."

"Trinity I got this ok he didn't mean to and I didn't know he hates doctors. I'll just say that Brooke or Lira slapped me ok?"

"Alright but just this once ok? After that each time he hits you outside the ring I'm kicking his arse ok?" Trinity asked and Chelsea nodded her head "Now will you excuse me since you got rid of Johnny for me and I thank you for that I got to talk to Bryan and Alberto. I'm watching your back against Lira tonight since she'll have Ricardo."

"Thanks Trinity." Chelsea smiled as she walked back to hers and Stephen's locker room and saw Joslin in there

"Hey Chelsea how's Stephen?" Joslin asked as she saw Chelsea hold her cheek "Did he hit you?"

"It was an accident." Chelsea said "He was being checked out be the doctors and he didn't know he hit me."

"He better apologize to you and fast." Joslin said

"He didn't know." Chelsea said

"Chelsea quit sounding like Brooke ok?" Joslin asked and Chelsea's eyes widened

"I'll talk to Stephen about it later." Chelsea said as Trinity walked in

"I took care of those fellas ready to go?" Trinity asked as she smiled

"Yeah. I'll see you later Joslin." Chelsea smiled as she walked to the ring with Trinity "I'll talk to Stephen about the slap later."

"Alright." Trinity said as they saw Lira wait for Ricardo's introduction "What makes you think you can beat Chelsea?"

"No me hables." Lira said rudely in Spanish

"Ok WHAT?" Trinity yelled

"She said don't talk to her." Chelsea said

"No translate para mi tampoco Benoit." Lira said rudely

"I can translate for you if I want to bitch!" Chelsea yelled as _Run The Show _played and Lira walked out to the ring

"You know Spanish?" Trinity asked

"Hell yeah I do." Chelsea smiled as she walked up to the theme song guy "Play when They Come For Me." She said and he played _When They Come For Me _and they walked out to the ring

"And her opponent accompanied to the ring by the Divas Champion Trinity from Edmonton, Alberta, Canada she is the WWE Women's Champion Chelsea Benoit!" Lillian announced as Chelsea walked in the ring and Trinity stayed ringside as the match started.

_**FF towards the End**_

When Lira was down Chelsea went and applied the _Crippler Crossface_ on her and she was tapping right away

"Here is your winner Chelsea Benoit!" Lillian announced as Trinity got in the ring and hugged her and after she got done hugging her she raised her hand and they both looked at the ropes

"Flying Ricardo!" They both yelled as they moved out of the way and Ricardo jumped on Lira by mistake then they went to the back

"Man Alberto is going to be yelling at Ricardo now." Trinity laughed

"Yeah he is." Chelsea laughed "How dare you fall on my girlfriend!" She yelled imitating Alberto and both her and Trinity laughed some more and they saw Stephen taped up

"Don't tell me." Trinity said as they ran towards him "You're fighting aren't you?"

"Yes I am and you're NOT stopping me Trinity." Stephen said

"You're a moron." Trinity said sounding annoyed

"And I wanted a pet dog but mom brought you home instead." Stephen said

"Guys can we not fight?" Chelsea asked getting between them

"Good idea that way you won't do something to Chelsea accidently." Trinity said as she walked away

"_Man I was hoping to talk to him about it AFTER his match." _Chelsea thought

"What is she talking about?" Stephen asked

"When you were in the trainer's room earlier when you were throwing a fit over your shoulder you kind of slapped me with the back of your hand knocking me down." Chelsea said softly

"I did?" Stephen asked and Chelsea nodded her head and he hugged her with his good arm "Chelsea I am so sorry." He said sadly

"It's ok Stephen." Chelsea said

"No it's not I shouldn't hit you outside the ring." Stephen said "Especially when my shoulder is hurt."

"It was an accident Stephen." Chelsea said as she hugged him back

"Accident or not I shouldn't hit you." Stephen said as he pulled her close

"I know but I forgive you because it was an accident ok?" Chelsea asked and Stephen nodded his head "Now let's focus on kicking Bryan's ass." She smiled

"Alright." Stephen smiled "That little worm needs it again. You're going to be out there are you?"

"This time I will." Chelsea smiled as they walked to gorilla and his theme played and they walked to the ring

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the World Heavyweight Championship introducing first accompanied to the ring by the WWE Women's Champion Chelsea Benoit from Dublin, Ireland he is the World Heavyweight Champion Sheamus!" Lillian announced as they walked in the ring and Chelsea let him do his poses and she moved out of the ring and close to Alberto

"How's your arm?" She asked as she smirked

"Shut up." Alberto growled as the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

After Alberto tried interfering and Chelsea stopping him Bryan was on the top rope and tried doing a move on Stephen but he got hit with a _Brogue Kick _and Stephen covered him for the one, two, three and won.

"Here is your winner and still the World Heavyweight Champion Sheamus!" Lillian announced as Chelsea got in the ring and hugged him without hurting his bad shoulder. After Alberto and Ricardo were on the ramp Chelsea and Stephen had a stare down with them before going to the back.

"That was awesome." Chelsea smiled as her and Stephen got ready to go

"Thanks Chels." Stephen smiled then frowned "Sorry for hitting you earlier…"

"Stephen its ok I forgive you." Chelsea said as she hugged him and he hugged her back

"I just hate it when I hurt you that's all." Stephen said softly

"I know baby I know." Chelsea said as she hugged back

"I love you so much Chels." Stephen smiled

"I love you too Ste." Chelsea smiled

_Me: Awwwwww I think it was adorable how Sheamus was sorry for hurting Chelsea earlier (At least he was sorry) Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	50. Chapter 50

_Me: Hey guys :D Here is the next Chapter and the next reviewer gets a one shot written by me :D :D I would like to think DanDJohnMLover for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 50 May 7, 2012

"Who is he looking for?" Joslin asked as her and Chelsea were in their office and they saw John walk out wearing an arm brace

"Me or Trinity. Mostly me because I broke his arm." Chelsea said as her and Joslin laughed then Chelsea stopped "Wait is he calling Trinity and myself out?"

"Sounds like it you want backup?" Joslin asked

"I'm good I got Trinity." Chelsea smiled as she walked out of her office and met up with Trinity "Ready to go?"

"Hell yeah I am." Trinity smirked as they walked to Gorilla "Play The Takeover." She said as _The Takeover _played and Chelsea and Trinity walked to the ring and John backed away as soon as the two got in the ring.

"What's the matter Johnny?" Chelsea asked mockingly "Scared that I'll break your other arm?"

"Chelsea you're scaring him more." Trinity said holding back her laughs

"I'm so sorry." Chelsea said pretending to be sorry. "Johnny you should know not to mess with Redemption or John Cena. You think there'll be consequences for people who mess with you. You learned the consequences last week for messing with us and Redemption rules. Well your match with John Cena will take place but it'll take place inside a steel cage match." She smirked as Phil's theme played and he and Carrie walked out and she and Trinity listened to what Phil and Carrie said and they agreed with what they were saying.

"This is good." Trinity smiled

"Yeah." Chelsea smirked as they mocked People Power and they laughed then when Phil and Carrie got done her and Trinity went to the back

"Man Redemption Rules are definitely taking off right now." Trinity smiled

"Yeah they are." Chelsea smiled "I'll see you later Trinity I have to get ready for my tag team match."

"Good luck hope to see you in the finals." Trinity smiled

"Thanks." Chelsea smiled as she went back to her office

"Oh yeah Johnny is scared of you." Joslin smirked

"You think?" Chelsea asked as she got in her bag and got out a Large Black T Shirt with a Pink Skull and Bunny Crossbone design, Black Tripp Pants with Chain and Black Combat boots.

"Great the Eve is abusing her power." Joslin said rolling her eyes as Eve was talking to Paul for making fun of Johnny's voice.

"The Eve?" Chelsea asked as she put on her outfit

"That's what they call her right? Just think of her like Snooki from South Park." Joslin said and Chelsea started laughing

"I will." Chelsea laughed as Joslin pulled out a black Tank Top with the same design, Black Wrestling tights and black Wrestling boots "Man I can't believe The Eve."

"What is she doing?" Joslin asked as she got changed

"Making Paul apologize for making fun of Laurinaitis's voice." Chelsea growled

"She's abusing her power that she doesn't have!" Joslin yelled as she got finished getting changed

"Exactly." Chelsea growled "Well our match is next. Let's go." She said as her and Joslin walked to the ring

"Don't you find it weird that we're facing our former boss?" Joslin asked referring to the fact that they were facing Kayla and Serena

"To be honest a little bit." Chelsea said as they saw Natalya and Karlee talk

"Let's get to the ring and hurry." Joslin said as she pushed Chelsea and Natalya saw and Glared at her and Joslin returned the same glare

"What is going on?" Chelsea asked

"I'll tell you later let's go." Joslin said as she grabbed Chelsea's wrist and they walked to Gorilla "Play It's A New Day and hurry!" She yelled as he played _It's a New Day _and her and Chelsea walked out

"And their opponents from Alberta, Canada the team of Joslin and the WWE Women's Champion Chelsea Benoit!" Justin announced as Chelsea and Joslin walked in the ring and nodded at Kayla and Serena as the match started with Chelsea and Serena

_**FF Towards the End**_

The two legal people in the ring were Kayla and Joslin and when Kayla was in position Joslin went and went for the _Sharpshooter _and after a few Kayla was taping out

"Here are your winners Chelsea Benoit and Joslin!" Justin announced as Chelsea got in the ring and celebrated with Joslin and after a few they went to the back.

"That was fun." Chelsea smiled

"Yeah it was." Joslin smiled

"Now what's going on between you and Natalya?" Chelsea asked as Stephen walked up to them

"Congratulations ladies." Stephen smiled as he picked up Chelsea and hugged her

"Thank you." Chelsea smiled

"Ready to go?" Stephen asked

"Hell yeah." Chelsea smiled as she looked at Joslin "Tell me later alright?"

"Alright." Joslin smiled as she walked away

"Be careful out there ok?" Chelsea asked "Your shoulder is still hurt."

"I will be I promise." Stephen smiled as he softly kissed her

"Hey Chelsea nice job out there both you and Joslin did great." Kayla smiled as her and Serena were standing next to Randy

"Thanks Kayla." Chelsea smiled as Stephen put her down

"Best of luck in the Semi finals." Kayla smiled as Randy's theme played and he along with Serena and Kayla walked out

"Good luck." Chelsea smiled as she hugged Stephen

"Thanks." Stephen smiled as his theme played and he and Chelsea walked out

"And his tag team partner accompanied to the ring by the WWE Women's Champion Chelsea Benoit from Dublin, Ireland he is the World Heavyweight Champion Sheamus!" Justin announced as Chelsea and Stephen walked to the ring and when they got to in Stephen walked in it and Chelsea stood next to Kayla and Serena.

_**FF Towards the End**_

After Stephen hit the _Irish Curse_ on Jericho Randy hit the RKO on Alberto and when Stephen and Chris got up Stephen accidently hit the _Brogue Kick _on Randy and freaked out then Chris hit the _Codebreaker _on him and pinned him and won.

"Here are your winners Alberto Del Rio and Chris Jericho!" Justin announced as Chelsea ran in the ring and tackled Chris down and put him in the _Wolverine's Bite _until he was tapping

"I'm sick of your Shit Chris! Sick of it!" Chelsea yelled as Randy and Stephen pulled her off of him as Chris got out of the ring and ran up to Alberto. Meanwhile Randy RKO'ed Stephen "Randy what the hell!"

"Sorry Lil Benoit all's fair when it comes to getting the World title." Randy said as he, Kayla and Serena left and Chelsea checked on Stephen.

"Who the hell does Orton think he is?" Stephen yelled as they were in the back

"He wants the World title that's what he told me." Chelsea said as they went to Laurinaitis's office

"Chelsea Lass you may want to go to your office this could get ugly." Stephen said

"Alright. Be careful ok?" Chelsea asked

"I'll try." Stephen said as they went their separate ways

"I have a bad feeling about this." Chelsea said softly as she walked back to her office.

_Me: Man Like Laurinaitis (Who gives a shit about him?) Chelsea seemed to snap too. I mean Jericho beating Sheamus set her off. If that can set her off no telling what will happen between her and Brooke at OTL? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	51. Chapter 51

_Me: Hey guys here is the next Chapter. It's filler but it's a Lemon :D Enjoy :D I would like to think DanDJohnMLover for reviewing the last Chapter and being my first 100th Reviewer :D :D You freaking rule :D :D (Your one shot will be posted after this Chapter :D :D) Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 51 May 8, 2012

It was after Raw and Stephen and Chelsea just got to their hotel room after midnight and Stephen was taking a shower and Chelsea was calling Joslin.

"_Hello?" _Joslin asked after a few rings

"Hey Joslin." Chelsea smiled

"_Chelsea what's up?" _Joslin asked as she smiled

"Wanting to know what's up between you and Natalya." Chelsea said and she heard Joslin take a deep breath

"_Ok it started when my bitch sister Kaelyn debuted then it got worse when Nattie started hanging out with Karlee." _Joslin said sadly

"What would cause her attitude change though?" Chelsea asked

"_I don't know but sometimes I feel like you, Stephen and PJ are the only people in this world who give a damn about me." _Joslin said sadly

"People care about you Joslin." Chelsea said

"_Let me rephrase that. Only people who aren't busy getting wasted or is busy getting in jail care about me." _Joslin said referring to her dad being in jail

"Well you know you can always talk to me Jos." Chelsea said

"_Thanks Chels." _Joslin smiled _"This means a lot to me."_

"Anytime." Chelsea smiled "You put up with me after all so I can put up with you."

"_We're two depressed people who feel sorry for ourselves!" _Joslin joked

"Yeah we are." Chelsea said laughing glad that Joslin can laugh at herself even at this

"_Hey think I should do the NXT tapings tomorrow or just wait for Smackdown?" _Joslin asked

"Do the Superstars taping first because Trinity put you in a match with Kaelyn." Chelsea said

"_I love your sister." _Joslin smirked evilly then started an evil laugh

"She's not my sister until July." Chelsea said

"_You and Stephen getting married in July?" _Joslin asked

"We've decided over the weekend." Chelsea smiled

"_Sweet! I'm a Bridesmaid right?" _Joslin asked

"You're my Maid of Honor." Chelsea smiled

"_You're the best!" _Joslin smiled

"I know." Chelsea smiled as Stephen got out of the bathroom "Call later Stephen got done taking a shower."

"_I see where this is going. I see where this is going!" _Joslin smiled excitedly

"Goodbye Joslin." Chelsea said sounding annoyed as she hung up

"So what's up with Joslin?" Stephen asked as he laid down next to her

"Natalya being a bitch for no reason." Chelsea said as she cuddled close to him "Not even Joslin knows why."

"Siblings are like that towards each other sometimes. Hell I'm like that towards Trinity sometimes and she's like that towards me." Stephen said pulling Chelsea close to him

"But I was never like that towards Megan or David." Chelsea said

"That could be because you guys needed each other since your dad died." Stephen suggested

"Could be." Chelsea said hugging Stephen "I hope Trinity isn't that way towards me."

"She won't be difference between you and me is that she likes you and hates me." Stephen said and Chelsea giggled

"She doesn't hate you that much. She likes you more than Drew." Chelsea smiled

"That is true." Stephen smiled as Chelsea kissed him

"I love you."

"I love you too Chelsea." Stephen smiled as he kissed back and after the minute the two of them made the kiss passionate and Stephen gently pulled Chelsea on top of him and they kissed passionately some more until their tongues started battling for dominance and his won and it explored her mouth a bit until the two broke apart for air.

"Someone really wanted to kiss me." Chelsea smiled as Stephen started kissing her neck "Stephen what about your shoulder?"

"I'll be fine." Stephen said as he kissed her neck some more

"Are you sure?" Chelsea asked as she moaned

"You worry too much my love." Stephen said

"I can't help it I've grown closer to you since we've started dating." Chelsea said seriously "I hate it when you're hurt."

"I feel the same way when you get hurt." Stephen said

"I love you so much Stephen." Chelsea said sounding like she was going to cry

"I love you too Chelsea." Stephen said as he kissed her soft and passionate and she returned the kiss the same way then he slowly flipped them over so that he was on top then they gently broke the kiss.

"Make love to me." Chelsea said softly and Stephen smiled softly

"As you wish my love." Stephen smiled as he softly kissed her neck then gently took off her extra large Hello Kitty Ninja T Shirt and started gently fondling her and she softly moaned. When she did Stephen kissed her again before going down and sucking on her right nipple and fondling her left one after a few he switched nipples and Chelsea moaned some more. After a while he stopped and took off her underwear and she blushed. "You really are shy aren't ya?" He asked as he softly chuckled

"I can't help it. I wonder if I'm enough for you." Chelsea said and Stephen gave her a quick soft kiss

"Chelsea you are more than enough. Don't you ever think you're not ok?" Stephen asked as he looked at her

"Ok my love." Chelsea said softly as they kissed again and Chelsea felt two fingers enter her. "Ahhhh Stephen!" She moaned as Stephen moved his fingers in and out of her eventually adding a third finger in her "Stephen!" She moaned as he kissed her passionately and he felt that she was close he removed his fingers and gently broke the kiss and went down and started sucking on her "Ahhhhhhhhhh Stephen!" She yelled as she gripped the sheets and she came hard then laid down panting as Stephen softly kissed her and she kissed back "Stephen? May I be on top this time?"

"Wanting to see if you won't be shy anymore?" Stephen asked

"That and I don't want you working your shoulder too much." Chelsea said softly as she kissed him

"Chelsea I told you I'll be ok." Stephen said as they switched their positions so that she was on top of him

"I worry too much about you." Chelsea said as she kissed him again then used her legs to pull down his sweatpants.

"It's not good for you love." Stephen said as Chelsea positioned herself then slowly got him in her and they both moaned

"I know but like I said I've grown closer to you since we started dating." Chelsea moaned as she started moving "I honestly don't know what I would do without you."

"Chelsea I feel the same way about you." Stephen moaned as he softly kissed her while she moved "You mean everything to me."

"Oh Stephen." Chelsea smiled softly as she kissed back then she felt him thrust in her "Stephen!"

"We're still making love remember?" Stephen asked as he thrust in her some more

"I remember." Chelsea said as she crushed her lips with his as they kissed passionately and they started moaning in the kiss with each thrust then after they needed air they broke the kiss and started moaning loudly "Stephen…I'm close!"

"Come with me love I'm close too." Stephen moaned as he thrust in her some more until they both screamed each other's name and came at the same time and Chelsea collapsed on him and he held her as close to him as possible

"Are you feeling ok love?" Chelsea asked as she laid on him happily

"Of course. As long as I have you." Stephen smiled as they looked in each other's eyes for a few minutes and smiled at each other then they heard someone banging the wall

"_Will you two shut u_p_? Its 2:30 in the morning over here and people are trying to sleep!" _Bryan yelled from the other room banging on the wall

"Fuck off will ya Danielson!" Both Stephen and Chelsea yelled then they looked at each other again and laughed.

_Me: Damn it Buzzkill Bryan! First he forces people to be a Vegan now this? But becides Bryan ruining their moment at the end it was sweet :3 Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	52. Chapter 52

_Me: Hey guys I'm back :D Sorry I didn't update this darning Smackdown but I was really tired last night (Tests are coming up at School plus I'm getting a job soon) Anyway I would like to think DanDJohnMLover for reviewing the last chapter :D :D You rock :D :D Now on with the story :D_

Chapter 52 May 11, 2012 (May 8, 2012)

"So let me get this straight instead of going against Chelsea like the rest of the girlfriends in the fatal 4 way match you're going to help her?" Joslin asked Kayla and Serena as they were in the Divas locker room along with Chelsea and Lindsay (Hennig)

"Exactly have you seen Brooke? She's crazy especially with that masked chick." Kayla said

"There's strength in numbers." Serena smiled

"Besides if you watched Raw over the years I don't agree with all of Randy's decisions." Kayla said then smirked "Then again I do like violence."

"Was that why you were such a lazy GM?" Joslin mumbled

"Shut it!" Kayla growled

"Wait so for watching our backs what do you want in return?" Lindsay asked

"Just to watch our backs that's all." Serena said

"That doesn't seem too hard." Chelsea smiled

"And we call first dibs on a Divas tag team title shot if and when you guys win the titles." Kayla smiled

"Deal." Joslin said as Randy walked by

"We'll see you girls in a few." Kayla said as her and Serena walked up to Randy and he nodded at them and walked away

"Since they're gone I got this to say." Joslin said "Lindsay I can't believe Kaelyn is with your brother." She said sounding grossed out

"Believe it they've been dating for a year." Lindsay said

"Seriously?" Joslin asked disgusted "I've got to tell Nattie when she's not being a bitch."

"Nattie is being a bitch?" Lindsay asked

"Long story." Joslin and Chelsea said as the tag team match was on

"That match isn't going to last long." Lindsay said

"I know there is a reason why I'm not out there." Chelsea said as the match got out of control

"Told ya." Lindsay said as they saw Eve on her phone "You know I respect you two and Trinity a lot more because you're doing more good for the WWE."

"Thank you Lindsay." Chelsea smiled

"So what are we talking about?" Eve asked as she walked in

"None of your business." Joslin said and Eve laughed a bit

"You see I'm John Laurinaitis's executive assistant." Eve said "And that means…"

"And that means you have no power if John Laurinaitis gave you that position." Chelsea said "You see it's only a matter of time before John Laurinaitis is forced out of the WWE by Redemption and the board and if you value your job Eve you would jump off the Laurinaitis express before you get caught up in this with him."

"You're mistaken Chelsea you see when it blows up in yours and the rest of Redemption's faces then you'll be sorry." Eve smirked as she walked out

"What is she talking about?" Joslin asked

"Who knows?" Chelsea said as she saw that it was Brooke vs. Cecilia "Come on let's go to a monitor closer to the ring." She said as her, Lindsay and Joslin ran to a monitor that was close to the ring and they saw Brooke beat on Cecilia until she won the match then she beat up on Cecilia some more until Bryan's theme played and he came out.

"Please take her back Danielson!" Joslin begged

"Technically they're still together outside the ring." Lindsay said

"Oh yeah." Joslin said softly as Bryan said that after Over the Limit he was moving on to Cecilia

"Please Drew and Michael (Derrick Bateman) wouldn't even let Bryan near CeCe." Chelsea said as Brooke started beating on Cecilia again "I'll be back." She said as she ran towards the ring and when she got in it Brooke got ready to attack her but Chelsea hit her with the _Brogue Kick_ then helped Cecilia to the back after Brooke was down.

"Thanks Chelsea." Cecilia said as Chelsea helped her to Jenna's office

"Anytime." Chelsea smiled

"And the worse of it is Bryan wants to move on to me after Over The Limit." Cecilia said disgusted

"Trust me Drew, Michael, Stephen, Trinity, nor myself won't let Bryan near you." Chelsea said as they got to Jenna's office and Chelsea left and ran into one of the guys from Backstage Fallout

"Chelsea after what Brooke did tonight are you going to change your plan at Over The Limit?" He asked her

"To tell you the truth I'm a Technical/Hi-Flyer Wrestler but I may have to turn into a Brawler." Chelsea said "But at Over The Limit I don't have to pin her or make her submit I just have to make her quit which is exactly what I'm going to do." She said giving a demented smirk as she walked away from the camera

"Ok I definitely saw some of your dad in you when you smirked like that."Joslin smirked as her and Lindsay walked up to her.

"I am his daughter after all." Chelsea smiled as they walked back to the Divas locker room

"So are you serious about having to become a Brawler for this match?" Lindsay asked "Because I know that's not you."

"I know but did you see when I got out there Brooke went towards me before I even got in the ring." Chelsea said "I had to hit her with the Brogue Kick before she could try anything on me."

"She's crazy that's why. I mean Bryan made her crazier tonight just by saying what he did." Joslin said

"I know no guy should push their girlfriend or ex girlfriend to the limit." Lindsay said

"Exactly and that's what Bryan is doing." Chelsea said "I'm starting to think that Bryan and Brooke are working together still."

"What do you mean?" Joslin asked

"It's obvious that they want me to lose the Women's Championship doing whatever it takes." Chelsea said

"Wait what does Brooke have against you?" Lindsay asked "If anything she should somehow insert herself in the WWE Championship match and face Carrie and Bryan at Over The Limit not you."

"Here's the thing though just like Chyna years ago Brooke got demoted to just the Divas division for some reason." Joslin said

"Who knows why though?" Chelsea asked

"Well we've got to find out somehow right?" Lindsay asked

"Exactly." Joslin said

"Well we'll be home for the next few days so we can find out then." Chelsea smiled.

"Yeah!" Joslin and Lindsay said

_Me: You know I wonder why Brooke got demoted to just the Divas division herself? Hmmmmmm Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	53. Chapter 53

_Me: Hey guys here is the next Chapter and it's a Superstars one before Raw incase your wondering why the Raw date is in perfriences (Spelling sucks) Anyway I would love to think DanDJohnMLover and wades wife (Btw LUCKY!) For reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You guys rule :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 53 May 17, 2012 (May 14, 2012)

"Ok who did I piss off to have a match on Superstars?" Chelsea asked as she changed into a Large Red T Shirt, Red and Black Tripp Pants with Chain and a pair of Black Combat Boots.

"Laurinaitis, Eve, Zivile, and Claudio (Antonio Cesaro)." Ashley said as she watched Chelsea prepare

"First two I understand." Chelsea said as she was doing squats "But why Zivile and Claudio."

"They noticed the dirty look you gave them when you walked by them on Smackdown last week." Ashley said

"Hey they asked for that look I mean Zivile played poor Teddy. I mean he needed her and she left him." Chelsea said referring to when John Laurinaitis brought in Teddy Long to be his lackey and Zivile was with him until Claudio came up on the main roster then she left Teddy for him

"I know but you know Zivile is always a gold digger." Ashley said "She played Dustin (Golddust) On NXT Season 3."

"I know but I guess Matt was right. Once a Hoeski always a Hoeski." Chelsea said "Hey want to go out for my match?"

"Sure I haven't had anything to do for the past few months. Plus with Laurinaitis thinking he controls everything in the WWE I need to spend less time in FCW." Ashley said as they walked to the ring "Besides I have a feeling that Claudio will be in Zivile's corner."

"Unfortunately." Chelsea said as they got to Gorilla "Play Whatever." She said and _Whatever _played and Chelsea and Ashley walked out to the ring.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first accompanied to the ring by Ashley Batten from Edmonton, Alberta, Canada she is the WWE Women's Champion Chelsea Benoit!" Tony Chimmel Announced as Chelsea and Ashley got in the ring and when they were in it they waited for Zivile and Claudio.

"And her opponent accompanied to the ring by Antonio Cesaro from Alytus, Lithuania Aksana!" Tony announced as Zivile's theme played and her and Claudio came out.

"Porn Music." Chelsea whispered

"So was your dad's in WCW." Ashley whispered as Zivile entered the ring and Ashley left and the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Zivile was down Chelsea smirked and got in a corner and when she got up she tried going for the _Brogue Kick _but Claudio held her foot

"Let me go Antonio!" Chelsea yelled as Ashley ran and ducked him "Thanks Ash!" She yelled as she ran back in the ring by Zivile hit her with the _Divo Drop _which is a spine buster and pinned her and won

"Here is your winner Aksana!" Tony announced as Zivile ran out of the ring with Claudio and they made out a bit before going up the ramp and Ashley checked on Chelsea who was boiling mad at them

"I cannot believe them!" Chelsea yelled as she kicked a wall "Zivile is one of the easiest Divas to beat and I lost to her!"

"Chelsea calm down it was a fluke you only lost because of Claudio." Ashley said trying to calm down Chelsea

"I know but I'm still pissed!" Chelsea yelled "She's on Team Laurinaitis which means that if I lose to her again I can kiss my Women's Championship goodbye."

"Chelsea you know that's not true." Ashley said as she took a deep breath "Look focus on you match with Brooke at Over The Limit and getting the tag team titles with Joslin ok? Then focus on Zivile ok? She'll be too busy hurting poor Teddy some more."

"Hate to admit it but your right Ash." Chelsea said as they walked to her office "First Tag titles and Brooke then Zivile and her latest boy toy."

_Me: I really dislike Aksana and Antonio Cesaro. Anyway guys this is a test to see if I should have this rivalry take off in the future. Should I? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	54. Chapter 54

_Me: SURPRISE! ANOTHER DOUBLE UPDATE! :D :D I decided to put the Raw Chapter and the Superstars Chapter (That Chelsea was on) At the same time :D Enjoy everyone :D :D_

Chapter 54 May 14, 2012

"Oh my god that coward!" Chelsea yelled as she got changed into her second outfit for the night which was a Large Black T Shirt with a Bunny and Cross Bones, Black Tripp Pants and the same Boots she wore on Superstars.

"He's kissing up to Hunter just like that when clearly he doesn't want to be fired." Ashley said

"Exactly I was the one who called for help and NOT him!" Chelsea yelled as she heard Hunter say he would go out to the ring. "I'm looking forward to this."

"Is that where you learned the Kimura Lock from?" Ashley asked as she saw Brock apply the Kimura Lock on Hunter

"Exactly and believe me it helped me." Chelsea smirked "Thanks to me Laurinaitis is in the same position as Hunter plus Jericho and Alberto almost had their arms broken."

"No Uncle Chris?" Ashley asked

"After what he did over the past few months to Carrie and Phil he's not family to me right now." Chelsea said as they listened to Hunter

"Don't blame ya." Ashley said

"Thanks Ash." Chelsea said as they watched Hunter talk some more until Brock's theme played and Paul Heyman and a Lawyer "Ash you're going to be useful tonight."

"My biggest case yet." Ashley smiled happily

"Lawyers." Chelsea said rolling her eyes and Ashley had her eyes glued to the TV As Paul Hayman gave him a second lawsuit.

"Oh man this is going to be good!" Ashley smiled excitedly "Let's go see Hunter I can't wait to represent him."

"Whatever you say lawyer." Chelsea said as she rolled her eyes again as they walked backstage until they saw Hunter

"Mr. Levesque!" Ashley yelled calling him by his real last name as she ran up to him

"Hey your Ashley right?" Hunter asked as the two ran up to him

"Yes sir and please sir let me represent you in these law suits." Ashley begged "I'm really experienced plus I graduated Harvard like Otunga."

"Really now?" Hunter asked as he started thinking

"Yes sir and I am Redemption's Lawyer after all." Ashley said

"Well if Redemption trusts you then I do as well." Hunter smiled as he held out his good hand "Welcome aboard Ashley."

"Thank you sir." Ashley smiled happily as she shook Hunter's hand and Chelsea smiled as she walked off

"Lawyers." Chelsea said again as she walked back to her office and sat down and saw that it was a commercial and she decided to do some squats until it was back on and saw that it was Carrie and Karla vs. Cody and Bryan. "Kick his butt Carrie!" She cheered Carrie on and after a few when Bryan left the ring Carrie won the match. "Alright." She smiled happily as she stretched more for the match and saw that Chris was taking on Randy

"Hey Chels." Joslin smiled as her and Lindsay (Hennig) walk in "Sorry about your loss to Zivile on Superstars earlier."

"It's cool." Chelsea said as she stretched out more for her match

"Hey you guys want backup against Kaelyn since you are facing the Hart Legacy tonight?" Lindsay asked

"Oh yeah my sister hates me so much." Joslin said

"How come?" Lindsay asked

"Who knows?" Joslin said "She hates Natalya as well."

"Your sister has issues."

"You think?" Joslin asked as it was Glen vs. Paul

"Paul is staying here no matter what Laurinaitis says." Chelsea growled "You know Redemption may not be together physically but damn it we're still strong."

"Well let's go out to the ring then." Joslin said as the two of them walked to the ring

"Laurinaitis is getting out of control." Chelsea growled "He's becoming power hungry."

"All this "Power" is getting to his head in a bad way." Joslin said

"Oh yeah." Chelsea growled as they waited at Gorilla

"Poor guy." Lindsay said shaking her head

"Yeah." Chelsea said sadly

"Laurinaitis isn't even moved by it." Joslin said sadly as Paul apologized and Laurinaitis 'Didn't Hear it."

"ARE YOU JOKING?" The three of them yelled

"Play Next Go Round NOW!" Chelsea yelled as _Next Go Round _played and Chelsea had a Mic "LAURINAITIS YOU SICK FUCK!" She yelled not caring if she would get in trouble "BIG SHOW IS TRULY SORRY FOR WHAT HE DID LET HIM KEEP HIS JOB! AND YOU DISCUST ME! I MEAN LOOK AT HIM! HE'S ALMOST IN TEARS RIGHT NOW ALL BECAUSE YOU'RE SELFISH LAURINAITIS! BIG SHOW IS KEEPING HIS JOB! AS FOR YOU LAURINAITIS! YOU BETTER LOSE AGAINST CENA! BECAUSE IF NOT WHAT I DO TO YOU. YOU'RE GOING TO WISH YOU WERE AS AWESOME AS YOU THINK!" She yelled at the top of her lungs

"Come on Show." Joslin said as Paul got out of the ring and followed the three girls to the back

"Thank you guys so much thank you thank you." Paul said almost in tears as he and the girls hugged

"We couldn't let Laurinatis do that to you Paul." Chelsea said with her voice sounding hoarse

"Yeah that man is just sick." Joslin said sadly.

"Well thank you guys so much." Paul said as he broke the hug and walked away

"This is wrong." Joslin said sadly

"I know." Chelsea said sadly as they walked back to her office "Why does the board like him? He's the worse GM since Paul Heyman back when my dad was alive."

"He's the worse of the worse." Lindsay said as they saw the Hart Legacy standing in their office door

"May I help you guys?" Chelsea asked

"Yes. Chelsea Joslin you guys feel the same way after John Laurinaitis almost fired Big Show and we're sorry to say but we forfeit the match." Whitney said sadly

"What?" Chelsea and Joslin asked in shock

"Face it what Johnny did to Big Show wasn't the reason why we wanted to be in this business. But minus Kaelyn here but until Johnny is no longer the GM of both shows then the Hart Legacy refuses to compete.

"I won't either I'll just be Michael's valet." Kaelyn said sadly

"I won't compete either." Lindsay said "I'll just manage Chelsea and Joslin."

"As much as we disagree with this but we agree as well." Chelsea said "In fact Whitney and Selene don't even show up until he's fired. Lindsay we know you're on NXT sometimes but only be on the shows that we are and Kaelyn same goes for you and Joe."

"Got it." Lindsay and Kaelyn said

"Maybe more people can be in on this." Chelsea said "You know more people refusing to work until Laurinaitis is fired."

"Let's do it." Joslin smiled as Chelsea got a text

"Stephen wants me to join him on commentary." Chelsea smiled happily "I'll see you guys in a few." She smiled as she ran to meet up with Stephen "Are you sure you want me on Commentary? Bad things happen when I'm on commentary."

"That's exactly why I want you with me." Stephen smiled

"Well let's go." Chelsea smiled as Stephen's theme played and he and Chelsea walked out and when they got to the announce Booth Stephen sat down and Chelsea smiled and sat on his lap and put on a headset herself and watched as Chris made his entrance with Carissa and Randy made his entrance with Kayla and Serena and mostly listened to them talk as the match went on until Cole addressed her

"What are you thinking going against our Raw and Smackdown GM?" Cole asked

"Co GM." Chelsea corrected him "Don't forget along with Laurinaitis Joslin and I are the Co GM's of Raw and Trinity is the Co GM of Smackdown."

"You know what I mean." Cole said

"Well you see Laurinaitis is turning into a sick man and as one of the GM's of Raw I'm not putting up with it." Chelsea said "Apparently breaking his arm back in February didn't help nor breaking his arm AGAIN a couple of weeks ago."

"But what you're doing is…"

"What she's doing is actually being the good GM around here." Stephen said

"That's the reason why you're dating her right?" Cole asked rudely "To keep the World Title."

"My relationship with Chelsea isn't anyone's business but our own. But I'm only going to say this one time. I really do love Chelsea." Stephen said

"Awwww I love you too Sheamy." Chelsea smiled as she put her arms around his neck and hugged him and smiled then felt Stephen lift her up and she stood up as he had a stare down with Jericho then he sat back down and Chelsea did as well but when she did she felt herself and Stephen fall over

"Are you ok Chelsea?" Stephen asked

"Yeah are you?" Chelsea asked and Stephen nodded his head as he went and attacked Chris then he and Randy got in the ring and Stephen took off his shirt and they were ready to fight and Chelsea got a microphone "Randy and Sheamus stop!" She yelled as she got in the ring "You want to fight save it for Smackdown because Friday night it'll be Randy Orton going one on one with Sheamus with Kayla, Serena and myself are banned from ringside." She said as she dropped the Mic and went to the back

"That's my girl even though you had to be fair." Stephen smiled as he followed her to the back.

"I had to babe." Chelsea smiled. "You may be my fiancé but even with you I have to be fair."

"I know Chelsea." Stephen said as Chelsea got a text and she read it "It's from Laura. It says that if Laurinaitis loses his match against Cena at Over The Limit then Joslin and I will be the Sole GM's of Raw and Kayla and Trinity will be the sole GM's of Smackdown." She smiled happily "I can't believe this."

"I'm so happy for you." Stephen smiled as he picked up Chelsea and hugged her

"Thank you so much." Chelsea smiled happily

_Me: Man I hope Laurinaitis loses because if he doesn't then more people are just going to do nothing until he does. Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	55. Chapter 55

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter and sorry I didn't put it up last night but I twisted my foot and could not think but it's a little better today so hopefully this Chapter is Awesome for you :D :D I would like to think DanDJohnMLover for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 55 May 18, 2012 (May 15, 2012)

"So you have to team up with Kayla and Serena to take on Lira, Carissa and Brooke tonight?" Joslin asked as her and Chelsea were in the Diva's locker room and Chelsea nodded her head due to losing her voice earlier today from yelling at Laurinaitis last night. "Can you trust them?" Joslin asked and Chelsea shrugged her shoulders

"I don't know." Chelsea whispered "They didn't attack me when I made Randy face Stephen last night."

"What makes you think that they can't be trusted?" Joslin asked

"I don't know." Chelsea whispered "I honestly don't know."

"Understandable from being the GM of both Raw and Smackdown over the years that you can't trust a wrestler's girlfriend/fiancée/wife." Kayla said as her and Serena walked in "When I was GM of Raw then Smackdown I noticed that some wrestlers girlfriends didn't trust the other one when both wrestlers were face and soon those girlfriends feuded." She said and Joslin noticed that Chelsea had a look of concern on her face

"Um Kayla…I don't think Chelsea wants' to feud with you or Serena or both." Joslin said

"Trust me I feel the same way I mean it's a fatal 4 way match our guys are in who knows whose side Carissa is on, and we both know Lira isn't on our side." Kayla said

"Wait Kayla I've been doing my research and Carissa is turning out more like her dad when he was a heel. This means she'll have people doing her dirty work for her." Serena said

"I've seen to notice that too." Kayla said "Either way I think Chris is influencing her."

"Most girls are always influenced by their guys." Joslin said

"I know and to be honest I'm influenced by Randy a bit to. A little influence isn't too bad." Kayla said

"Good point I mean Stephen does influence Chelsea a bit I mean have you seen her temper lately?" Joslin asked as she pointed at Chelsea "I mean I know she has her dads temper but Stephen's? That's what I call…OW she bit me!" She yelled as Chelsea sent Kayla a text message after biting Joslin's finger

"Joslin shut up."Kayla said reading the text message

"I hate you." Joslin whined at Chelsea and joked with at the same time

"Anyway Chelsea if you feel uncomfortable teaming with us feel free to have Joslin or Lindsay watch your back tonight but we promise we won't pull a Randy." Kayla smiled as Chelsea sent her a text saying thank you and Kayla got it. "See you later tonight Chelsea." She said as her and Serena walked away

"So I'm going out to ring with you tonight?" Joslin asked and Chelsea nodded as Laurinaitis freaked out and told the fans to go to hell.

"Poor guy he needs a mental hospital." Lindsay said as she walked in

"Hey Lindsay." Joslin smiled and Chelsea just waved

"Hey guys. Chelsea are you ok?" Lindsay asked sounding concerned

"Her yelling at Laurinaitis caused her to lose her voice so she can't talk only whisper and she can't do that that much." Joslin said as Chelsea got ready for her match

"That sucks." Lindsay said "But worth it when he loses on Sunday."

"Hell yeah." Joslin smiled as Chelsea got ready some more then it was Yoshi vs. that new guy Damien Sandow

"He isn't going to fight." Lindsay said sounding annoyed

"No but he does have pink tights." Joslin said as Chelsea and Lindsay looked at her weird "What I thought his thing was going to be small."

"Joslin!" Chelsea whispered in disbelief

"I know I'm a pervert." Joslin said and Chelsea rolled her eyes and finished getting ready then saw Stephen and Randy getting interviewed and Chelsea smiled "Love sick puppy."

"She's in love you can't blame her." Lindsay said "I'm the same way with Brock kind of."

"You must miss him on the road huh?" Joslin asked and Lindsay nodded her head

"I hate Heyman though." Lindsay growled "I tried asking how Brock was last night and he said that Brock doesn't have time for a little girl like me."

"I have a feeling he's trying to break you guys up." Joslin said

"Well Brock is pissed at him for that after I called him. Then Brock said he'll make time for me." Lindsay said

"Awwww despite Brock being an asshole to the roster he does love you Lindsay." Joslin smiled

"I worry sometimes because of Brock's "Friends"." Lindsay said and Joslin hugged her

"Don't mind those friends they all have small things minus Heyman." Joslin said

"Wait what does Heyman have?" Lindsay asked

"He has a Vagina!" Joslin yelled as Lindsay giggled and Chelsea rolled her eyes

"Who has a Vagina?" Phil asked as he walked by with Audrey

"One of those guys that you know." Joslin said

"Well Bryan has been showing that he has one lately." Phil chuckled as he and Audrey walked away

"Why didn't you tell Phil that you were talking about Heyman?" Lindsay asked

"Because he respects Heyman and I wasn't in the mood to fight tonight." Joslin said as Chelsea walked past her and she punched her in the arm and walked out

"She must really hate it when you're perverted." Lindsay said as they followed her

"Oh yeah." Joslin said as they walked to the ring and they were behind Kayla and Serena

"You guys can walk by us we won't attack you." Serena said

"Besides we'd be outnumbered." Kayla said as the girls walked up to them and they saw Brooke go out to the ring on her own

"Guess Carissa or Lira didn't want her attacking them." Serena said

"She is crazy and to think I handpicked her to be huge last summer." Kayla growled as they walked up to the entrance "Regular." She said as _Points of Authority _played and the 5 of them walked out

"And their opponents accompanied to the ring by Lindsay Hennig and Joslin the team of the WWE Women's Champion Chelsea Benoit, Serena Lee and Kayla Orton!" Lillian announced as the five of them walked to the ring and when they got to it Chelsea, Kayla and Serena got in the ring while Lindsay and Joslin got by Ricardo and smirked evilly as the match started with Carissa and Serena.

_**FF Towards the End**_

The two legal people in the ring were Serena and Lira and when Serena was about to hit the _Last Call _super kick Lira tagged in Brooke and Serena quickly tagged in Chelsea and when Brooke tried to get close to her Chelsea hit her with the _Brogue Kick _and when Brooke was down Chelsea got her in position and got Brooke on her shoulders and hit the _Celtic Cross _on her and pinned her and won

"Here are your winners Kayla Orton, Serena Lee and Chelsea Benoit!" Lillian announced as Libby raised all the girls' hands and Serena and Kayla hugged while Chelsea left with Joslin and Lindsay

"So Stephen has been training you huh?" Lindsay asked as they were in the back and Chelsea nodded her head

"He's been training her all week last week." Joslin said

"Awwww nice." Lindsay smiled as Stephen walked by them and picked up Chelsea

"Congratulations Chelsea Lass." Stephen smiled and so did Chelsea as she hugged him and kissed him on the Cheek

"I think she means good luck in your match too." Joslin said

"Thank you Chelsea." Stephen smiled as the two of them kissed

"Ok I think she wants you to stop kissing her now." Joslin said quickly

"That's you." Stephen said sounding annoyed as he kissed Chelsea again and put her down and Chelsea smiled and waved at him then punched Joslin in the arm

"I hate you." She whispered as she joked again

_Me: So Sheamus has been training Chelsea huh? Hopefully his training pays off and Chelsea gets her voice back soon :D :D Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	56. Chapter 56

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter and I thought OTL was Awesome (Until the Last Part! X( X( X( X( ) Anyway I would like to think DanDJohnMLover for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D :D Now on with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 56 May 20, 2012

"Ready Jos?" Chelsea asked as they got ready for the Triple Threat Tag Team match to crown the first ever WWE Diva Tag Team Champions

"You bet." Joslin smiled as she had on her Black Tank Top with the Bunny Skull and Crossbones, Black Wrestling Tights and Black Wrestling Boots

"We're going to win those titles." Chelsea smiled as Lindsay walked in

"Ready to go guys?" Lindsay smiled

"Hell yeah!" Chelsea and Joslin smiled happily as they followed Lindsay to the ring

"You guys are going to look like heels with having a manager." Lindsay joked

"The fans know you won't do anything and besides you're keeping Brooke away from the match." Chelsea said

"I know she's crazy though." Lindsay said "Chelsea make her suffer in the I Quit Match tonight."

"I will." Chelsea growled as the three walked up to Gorilla where the other two teams were watching the People Power Battle Royal and Jay won

"Chelsea be careful Kirsten McCool is back and she defeated Audrey for her Divas Money in the Bank darning the Pre Show." Trinity said

"Are you kidding?" Chelsea asked in disbelief

"She can't cash it in on Chelsea because this year's Divas Money in the Bank briefcase is only good for the Divas Championship." Joslin said

"Crap!" Trinity yelled

"Trinity she won't win if she cashes it in on you trust me." Chelsea said "You're the Irish Nightmare for a reason and if she tries anything prove to her why you are."

"Thanks Chels." Trinity said as her and Victoria walked out to the ring then Caylee and AJ

"Hopefully Lillian gets my entrance right tonight." Joslin said

"Changed your ring name?" Chelsea asked

"Yeah I'm going by Joslin Neidhart now." Joslin smiled "You guys are going by your last names so I decided to go by mine too."

"Alright Joslin!" Chelsea smiled as _It's_ _A New Day _played and the three of them walked out

"And finally from Alberta, Canada accompanied to the ring by Lindsay Hennig they are the Team of Joslin Neidhart and the WWE Women's Champion Chelsea Benoit!" Lillian announced as the three of them walked to the ring and when they got to it Lindsay stayed on the outside as the match started as soon as Chelsea handed her belt to Scarlett.

_**FF Towards the End**_

After Trinity and Victoria were out of the ring worn out the two legal people in the ring were Joslin and AJ and when AJ was in position Joslin went and did the _Anvil Flattener _and pinned her and won.

"Here are your winners and the first ever WWE Divas Tag Team Champions Chelsea Benoit and Joslin Neidhart!" Lillian announced as Chelsea helped Joslin up and Scarlett raised their hands then handed them the Divas Tag Team Champions Belts. They were like the WWE Tag Team Championship belts but the metal was Lavender. After they got done celebrating they went to the back

"We're the Champs!" Joslin smiled happily as they just got backstage

"Yeah we are!" Chelsea smiled happily

"Move!" Kirsten yelled as she pushed Joslin out of the way and ran to Gorilla "Play Our Truth now and Hurry!" She yelled as the theme song guy played _Our Truth _by _Lacuna Coil _and she ran out to the ring with the Briefcase

"Are you ok Jos?" Chelsea asked as she helped Joslin up

"Yeah." Joslin said holding the back of her head

"What's her problem?" Lindsay asked as her theme played again

"Oh oh." The three of them said as they heard Lillian's announcement

"Here is your winner and the NEW WWE Divas Champion Kirsten McCool!" Lillian announced

"I can't believe her." Chelsea said softly

"I thought Kirsten would be different than Jay. Boy I was wrong." Joslin said softly

"Lindsay we're surprised Brock didn't influence you." Chelsea said

"I have something called Free will unlike half these Divas." Lindsay said as Kirsten came backstage smiling holding her Divas Championship and walking up to the three

"You're Next Benoit." She smirked and Chelsea just glared at her as they had a stare down then Kirsten walked away

"We'll see Reso we'll see." Chelsea growled as they showed a video package of Chelsea's rivalry with Brooke. While watching the Video Package Brooke walked past them glaring at Chelsea then _Girlfight _played and Brooke walked out first. "Man I'm going to be worn out by the end of the night."

"Just make her quit." Lindsay said.

"I will." Chelsea growled as she walked to Gorilla and waited for Brooke to finish her entrance "Play Shooter." She growled some more as theme song guy played _Shooter _and she walked out to the ring

"And her opponent from Edmonton, Alberta, Canada she is the WWE Women's Champion and one half of new WWE Divas Tag Team Champions Chelsea Benoit!" Lillian announced as Chelsea walked to the ring and when she got there she raised her belts happily and she handed them to Casey and she raised the Women's Championship then the match started and Brooke and Chelsea attacked each other right away

_**FF Towards the End**_

After the both of them were worn out and Brooke was by one of the ring posts Chelsea got a set of Handcuffs and handcuffed her wrist to one of the ring posts then she grabbed a steel chair and wrapped it around her other arm then put her in the _Wolverine's Bite _and Brooke was screaming in pain

"I quit I quit I quit!" Brooke yelled in pain as Casey rang the bell

"Here is your winner and still the WWE Women's Champion Chelsea Benoit!" Lillian announced as Chelsea got her belts back then she went to the back.

"Awesome Job Chels!" Joslin smiled happily as Chelsea got to the back

"Thanks." Chelsea smiled "Bitch got what she deserved."

"Yeah she did." Lindsay smiled

"I'm going to the locker room for a while." Chelsea said as she went to hers and Stephen's locker room and went to the couch and fell asleep.

What seemed like a few hours later Chelsea felt herself get woken up

"Huh? How long was I out?" Chelsea asked as she woke up

"A while now." Stephen said as he looked like he got out of the shower

"Man those were some matches." Chelsea yawned as she put her head on Stephen's shoulder and he pulled her close to him

"Well I retained my title, Karla retained hers and Carrie retained hers." Stephen smiled

"Sweet." Chelsea smiled "And are Joslin and I the only GM's of Raw and did Kayla get her job back as Smackdown GM?"

"That match is still going on." Stephen told her

"Oh ok." Chelsea said as she yawned again as they saw Paul cost John the win and Chelsea was silent for a second "SOMEBODY IS GOING TO FUCKING DIE!" She yelled as she got up but Stephen stopped her

"Chelsea wait until tomorrow." Stephen said

"No I'm sick of Laurinaitis!" Chelsea yelled

"I know Chelsea but think about it this is exactly what Laurinaitis wants." Stephen said stopping her and Chelsea took a couple of deep breaths "Stick to enforcing the Redemption Rules for now until you guys come up with something."

"Got it." Chelsea said as she hugged Stephen "I'm glad to have you in situations like this. I love you."

"I love you too Chelsea." Stephen said as they got their bags and went to the hotel.

_Me: So close! So freaking Close that Laurinaitis was out of the WWE! Damn you Big Show! Damn you to hell! Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	57. Chapter 57

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter and Chelsea is really depressed because today would have been Chris Benoit's 45th Birthday so Chelsea is depressed about that. Anyway I would like to think DanDJohnMLover for reviewing the last Chapter :D You rock :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 57 May 21, 2012

"I don't know if I should call out Paul tonight." Chelsea said sadly as she was in Redemption's locker room with Stephen and the rest of Redemption.

"How come are you ok Chels?" Carrie asked as she was on her laptop talking to Katie.

"Let's just say I'm not in my right mind." Chelsea said sadly as she cuddled close to Stephen.

"It was supposed to be Chris and Nancy's Birthday today." Stephen said softly hugging Chelsea and she hugged back.

"Oh yeah." Carrie said softly. "Chels if you need anyone to talk to you can always talk to me ok?"

"I will thank you." Chelsea said softly as Carrie talked to Katie some more

"Anytime." Carrie smiled then talked to Katie some more "Hey guys can I let you in on a secret that you cannot tell ANYBODY at all?"

"Yeah." Everyone in the room said

"Well Patrick, Samantha, Lanette and Alyssa quit Impact Wrestling." Carrie said

"WHAT?" Everyone asked in shock

"Apparently that's not the big news. This you really have to keep in this room. This does not leave no matter what. Don't tell your friends or family." Carrie said

"Got it." Everyone said

"As soon as her contract expires at the end of October and unless things Change Katie is letting it expire and rejoining the WWE." Carrie said

"That would be the biggest talent jump over since Chris Jericho and the Radicals came over from WCW!" Laura yelled in shock

"This is getting bad for TNA." Chelsea said "Wait isn't Samantha the TNA Knockout X Division Champion?"

"She lost the title to Gwen Bischoff at Saturday's house show." Carrie said "So she's not taking the title here."

"Wait you signed Alex Shelley and the Evil Angels?" Trinity asked

"I only signed the Angels and they're the Fallen Angels now since TNA owns the Evil Angels name." Carrie said as John was talking then Eve came out followed by John Laurinaitis on a scooter and they all laughed.

"Poor Laurinaitis." Stephen laughed then Paul's theme played and everyone was silent

"Traitor." Chelsea growled some more as Paul talked then David's theme played and he came out and challenged John to a match then he walked to the ring. When David got in the ring _Screaming Bloody Murder _played and Joslin walked out

"Oh Eve I forgot to mention you're in a match tonight." Joslin smirked.

"Excuse me?" Eve asked rudely

"You heard me and since your opponent is a new Diva and you won't know how to prepare you're so going to lose." Joslin smirked happily as she went to the back.

"Wait don't tell me the Fallen Angels are debuting tonight?" Laura asked in shock

"Yep." Carrie smirked as the match went on then Titus, Darren, Gabe and Bryan interfered

"Let's go Stephen!" Chelsea yelled as her and Stephen ran to the ring and ran to save John then when they were down Laurinaitis sent the four to the back then put John, Chelsea and Stephen in a 6 person Lumberjack match

"Unfreaking believable I'm not in my right state of mind! I'm having a bad day!" Chelsea yelled

"Chelsea calm down just take your aggressions out on our opponents." John said

"I'll try but what if I "Murder" one of them?" Chelsea asked as she yelled

"It's her dad's birthday go easy on her or I'll Brogue Kick ya." Stephen whispered to John

"Got it." John said understanding of Chelsea's attitude and they saw Chelsea bump into two girls.

"Sorry guys." Chelsea said still sounding mad.

"It's ok." The girl with long brown hair and hazel eyes said "We saw what happened and that was wrong of Mr. Laurinaitis to do that to you."

"And we're not kissing up to you we swear." The girl with the Long Brown hair and Tan skin said

"I know you're not and…and are you Alyssa Harter and Lanette Martin?" Chelsea asked "2 thirds of the best stable in TNA history?"

"And soon to be the best stable in the WWE." Alyssa said proudly

"Tell me why did you guys quit TNA?" Chelsea asked

"Long story involving us not being used, Hogan and Bischoff and Hogan bringing in his daughter who has NO idea about this business." Lanette said

"Seriously? Must be chaotic down there." Chelsea said

"It was and we had to get out so when Samantha suggested to let our Contracts expire and join WWE to stick it to Hogan we gladly obliged." Alyssa smiled

"So we really did get all three of the Evil Angels/Fallen Angels?" Chelsea smiled

"Yeah baby!" Lanette and Alyssa smiled as Chelsea hi fived them and hugged them

"Stick it to Hogan tonight guys." Chelsea smiled happily "While you're at it Stick it to Laurinaitis to."

"Got it." Lanette smiled as her and Alyssa started walking away

"Wait!" Chelsea gently yelled and they stopped "If you guys and Samantha need anything don't go to Laurinaitis go to me, Joslin or any member of Redemption we'll be glad to help."

"Thanks Chelsea." Alyssa smiled as her Lanette walked away

"Those two cheered you up." John smiled as he and Stephen walked up to her

"A tiny bit." Chelsea said sadly "It's only because we acquired 3 of the biggest Women's Wrestlers in the world I'm still depressed though." She said and Stephen hugged her and stroked her hair and Chelsea started crying and Stephen hugged her tighter

"I'm here Chelsea I'm here." Stephen said "Your dad wouldn't want his little girl to cry on his birthday. How do you think he feels looking down on you and seeing you crying?" he asked and Chelsea shook her head crying "It'll be alright Chelsea trust me." He said hugging her

"Ok." Chelsea said wiping her tears and hugging him some more.

"Come on let's go back to Redemption's locker room." Stephen said "Cena we'll see you out there." He said as John waved to them and they walked back to Redemption's locker room

"You guys ok?" Trinity asked

"Yeah we just ran into the new girls and Chelsea had a breakdown." Stephen said as they sat down and he held Chelsea close to him. "What happened while we were gone?"

"Jericho being an arse and Carrie making Bryan tap out." Trinity said "Oh and Brooke hitting on Phil again and him begging Audrey to kill her and Audrey attacked her like Crazy."

"Man Warner has issues." Stephen said as Jay came on

"Exactly." Trinity said as Chelsea cuddled close to Stephen

"I just want today to be over with." Chelsea said sadly

"I know Chelsea I know." Stephen said as Jay faced off against Yurvaj

"I'll beat whoever Laurinaitis puts in our way." Chelsea growled as Jay won then it showed Eve walking to the ring.

"Eve is going to be screwed." Trinity smirked as Eve's theme played and she walked out to the ring

"Damn right she is she's facing off against one of the best Women's Wrestlers ever." Chelsea said as _New Way To Bleed (Photek Remix) _by _Evanescence _played and Samantha walked out

"And her opponent from Gainesville, Georgia making her debut on Monday night Raw Samantha Jones!" Justin announced as Samantha walked to the ring happily

"Guess Samantha is going by her full name here." Trinity said as Samantha and Eve fought until Samantha hit the _Styles Clash _on her and pinned her and won

"Alright Sammy!" Carrie smiled as she walked back in and sat down and they saw Kirsten attack Samantha until Layla ran down and saved her

"Ok first me now Sammy that bitch is out of control!" Trinity yelled as she got on Twitter and made a match then everyone got out their phones and checked what Trinity wrote

_IrishRulerOfTheWorld-KirstenReso- Find yourself two tag team partners because This Friday on Smackdown it'll be me, SweetSammy24 and mslayel vs. YOU and two partners of your choice!_

"6 Diva tag team match nice." Carrie smiled

"Thank you now will you excuse me I'm going to chat with my two partners." Trinity smiled as she got up and left

"She just wants to meet Sammy." Carrie smiled

"She seems awesome." Chelsea smiled a bit. "I'm just going to fight in my street clothes tonight."

"You sure Chels?" Stephen asked

"Yeah I don't feel like doing anything much tonight." Chelsea said sadly as she got her belts and put them on her shoulders.

"Chelsea stay back here." Stephen said.

"What?" Chelsea asked

"John and I can handle this I'm not letting you go out in your conduction." Stephen said seriously. "Besides I don't know who our three opponents are. We'll be ok alright."

"But…"

"I'm not taking no for an answer Chelsea Lass." Stephen said

"Ok." Chelsea said as she hugged Stephen tightly "Be careful amour." She begged

"I will be." Stephen said as he kissed her forehead and walked out and Chelsea looked sad and sat on the couch.

"Chelsea take a nap ok?" Carrie asked "I'll stay in here with you."

"Thank you Carrie." Chelsea said sadly as she lay on the couch and went to sleep.

A few hours later when Chelsea woke up it looked like she was in a hotel room

"Ok who kidnapped me?" Chelsea asked yawning

"I did only because I didn't want to wake ya." Stephen said as he got up from the chair and lay next to Chelsea and cuddled with her.

"Thank you baby." Chelsea said snuggling against him and laying her head on his chest. "Sorry I fell asleep darning your match."

"It's alright. To be honest kind of glad you did." Stephen said and Chelsea gave him a worried look "Long story love see why I didn't want you going out there?"

"You worry too much about me." Chelsea said as she closed her eyes

"I can't help it Chelsea I love you too much."

"I love you to baby. As long as I have you I'll be ok. Trust me." Chelsea said as she went to sleep

"I hope so." Stephen said as he kissed her forehead then held her close to him.

_Me: Man poor Chelsea :( I hope she'll get better soon. Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	58. Chapter 58

_Me: Hey guys I'm back :D :D Sorry I took so long but I started my job yesterday and today and I was tired so I couldn't finish the Chapter until tonight :( But at least I got it up for you guys :) I would like to think DanDJohnMLover for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You Rule :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 58 May 25, 2012 (May 22, 2012)

"Better Trinity than Johnny." Stephen mumbled as he and Chelsea was watching Smackdown and Trinity smiled as she got in the ring

"I'm hoping for a fight to the death match tonight." Chelsea laughed as Trinity said that she was in charge tonight and that Eve said that she was going to make Stephen apologize to John Laurinaitis but didn't know why he had to apologize so he's not going to.

"For once she made a good decision." Stephen said as Chelsea rolled her eyes as Eve came out and said she had no power and Trinity got in her face and made her leave but Eve said that she was on team Kirsten before getting out of the ring. Then Trinity said that she was going to chose who was going Stephen was going to face at No Way Out then Alberto came out with Lira then after "Trying" to convince Trinity Randy came out with Kayla and Serena and told Trinity why he should face Stephen the Glen came out.

"If I end up facing Glen I'm never leaving your side." Stephen said as he hugged Chelsea as Glen was out there saying that he should face Stephen then Trinity made the triple threat match.

"No changing your mind?" Chelsea asked

"No changing my mind."

"Ok." Chelsea said as she cuddled close to Stephen as Jay faced off against Jorge (Hunico) with his sister Andrea and Tevita (Camacho) "Sucks that Jay doesn't have Kirsten by his side."

"She wants to go after Layla right now." Stephen said as Jay won

"I think that in order to do that she thinks she has to be a heel." Chelsea said "That's what I think anyway."

"Chels if Brooke became a face what would you do?" Stephen asked

"Hey I'll mess with her if she messes with me that's how I am." Chelsea said "I'm like that with all people."

"Then why did you attack Yurvaj a couple of times back in January?" Stephen asked

"He messed with you and I hate it when people are like that." Chelsea said

"So if people mess with you or me then you'll go after them?" Stephen asked

"Pretty much." Chelsea smiled

"That's sweet of you but you know I can look out for myself." Stephen smiled as he put his arm around Chelsea

"I know baby but I just want to help out sometimes." Chelsea said

"Just be careful ok?" Stephen asked

"I will be." Chelsea smiled as Stephen got up "Hey where are you going?"

"To the ring I'm going to "apologize" to big Johnny." Stephen said as he started walking out

"Are you serious Amour?" Chelsea asked in shock as she followed him

"Chelsea trust me ok? Have I ever let you down?" Stephen asked as he smiled

"No." Chelsea smiled as she blushed

"Come on then." Stephen smiled as they walked to the ring.

"Ok." Chelsea smiled "I have a feeling that you'll need me to watch your back again."

"You always do but I don't mind." Stephen smiled

"Thank you baby." Chelsea smiled as they walked out to the ring and when they got in it Chelsea stood and listened to Stephen "Apologize" For accidently pushing John Laurinaitis over. Then he apologized for Laurinaitis being a Massive Arse and he called Eve, David and Paul the biggest Arse kissers ever. Then he said he wanted to face Randy then they heard the familiar "EXCUSE ME" And Stephen went and covered her ears as Vickie and Lindsay (Hager) walked out which meant one thing. Stephen was facing off against Jake. And then his theme played and he walked in to the ring and Chelsea kissed Stephen on the cheek and left the ring as the match started.

_**FF Towards the End**_

After Chelsea had to keep Vickie and Lindsay from interfering Jake got distracted long enough to get hit by the _Brogue Kick _and Stephen pinned him and won.

"Here is your winner Sheamus!" Lillian announced as Chelsea got in the ring and hugged him tightly and celebrated with him for a few then went to the back with him.

"When will Laurinaitis and his ass kissers learn?" Chelsea asked as they walked back to the locker room

"Never." Stephen laughed and so did Chelsea as they heard Zivile and Claudio talking.

"I just got done talking to Eve and since my victory over Chelsea last week on Superstars she's considering me to be the next person to face her for the Women's Championship." Zivile smiled happily

"Told you you could do it." Claudio smiled as he hugged Zivile

"So let me get this straight Aksana you cheat to get a victory over me and all of a sudden you're in the running to face me for my Women's Championship?" Chelsea asked as he and Stephen walked up to them and calling Zivile by her ring name because they were on camera

"She won fair and square." Claudio said

"Fella I saw the match and you grabbed Chelsea's leg long enough for your girlfriend there to get the victory over her." Stephen said "If you ask me that's cheating right there."

"Well nobody asked you!" Claudio snapped

"You're lucky I don't Brogue Kick your arse right now for grabbing her leg." Stephen growled getting in his face and Chelsea tried backing him up

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Trinity yelled as she ran up to the four then glared at Claudio "Antonio what the hell did you do to piss off my brother?"

"I didn't do anything!" Claudio yelled

"Yeah right!" Trinity snapped "Aksana I heard about you being the possible number one contender for the Women's Championship and honestly you haven't earned anything. So next week it'll be Aksana vs. Chelsea and if Aksana wins she'll be the number one contender. Now Antonio and Sheamus I have two options for you. Stay in the back or don't get involved. Because Antonio if you get involved in any way Aksana is disqualified. Sheamus same for you with Chelsea. Now will you excuse me I have a match to get ready for." She said as she walked away

"See you next week Aksana." Chelsea smirked as her and Stephen walked away "I hate that gold digger so much."

"I know you do Chelsea." Stephen said as they heard Paul talk.

"I'll meet you later I've got to talk to Paul about something." Chelsea growled

"Normally I would stop you but I understand that you have to do this." Stephen said as Chelsea walked to the ring and when she got to Gorilla she listened to Paul for a few then when he said that he had no friends she lost it.

"Play Shooter now." Chelsea growled and _Shooter _played and she walked to the ring "BIG SHOW! You say you had no friends well what the hell was I to you then Huh? Because apparently I was never your friend. Apparently I didn't save my friend two weeks ago I saved a 440 pound bag of Crap!"

"Shut up Benoit!" Paul yelled

"NO YOU SHUT UP BIG SHOW! I saved your freaking job and this is how you repay me? Repay the WWE Universe? Big Show you are lower than the smallest organism! And that's pretty low! Big Show as of this moment you and I are no longer friends nor will we ever be friends again!" Chelsea yelled as she threw the Mic at him then went to the back.

_Me: Poor Chelsea. I can't believe Big Show betrayed her for John Laurinaitis after she saved his job two weeks ago on Raw. Trust me it sucks when a friend is like that. Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	59. Chapter 59

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter :D :D and it's semi long and I've written this darning Raw so Enjoy Everyone :D :D I would like to think DanDJohnMLover for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 59 May 28, 2012

"I am so freaking nervous I have no idea what's happening tonight." Chelsea said as her Joslin and Lindsay (Henning) were in their office getting ready for Raw tonight

"I'm nervous too hopefully Laurinaitis and his two assistants Eve and Otunga will behave tonight." Joslin said seriously then the room was quiet for a second then everyone laughed

"Not going to happen." Lindsay laughed

"Not in a million years." Chelsea laughed

"You're right." Joslin laughed "I do know that you and I are defending these tag team titles against Kayla and Serena."

"Exactly that's all we know plus Samantha is taking on Kirsten tonight." Chelsea said

"Man planning a show is tough." Joslin said

"I know." Chelsea said "Especially when Laurinaitis, Eve and Otunga are plotting against us."

"In their evil lair of doom!" Joslin said and everyone laughed then Raw was on and it was a Memorial Day package and they were silent for a minute then the WWE intro played

"Hey think we should interrupt Laurinaitis or Paul if they start talking?" Chelsea asked as they showed what happened at Over The Limit

"Depends on if they're boring us or being stupid." Lindsay said

"Alright." Chelsea said as they watched the Video package and she felt like she was going to blow up "We saved his job…" She said softly "WE SAVED HIS FUCKING JOB AND THIS IS THE THANKS WE GET?" She yelled as she walked out

"Lindsay?"

"Yeah?"

"I think Chelsea snapped." Joslin said

"Oh yeah." Lindsay said as they saw Stephen walk by

"Your Fiancée snapped." Joslin and Lindsay said

"What happened?" Stephen asked sounding worried

"Paul happened. He came up on screen and Chelsea yelled and walked out." Lindsay said

"Not good." Stephen said softly

"Good thing she didn't hear what he said because then it would be bad." Joslin said "Chelsea and I saved his job and this is the thanks we get. We stood up for him but it's like we don't even exist."

"I'll go find Chelsea." Stephen said as they heard _Whatever _play and they saw her walk out "Too late." He groaned

"Big Show! Am I nothing to you?" Chelsea asked as she walked to the ring "You say nobody defended you well look at this!" She yelled as they showed Video footage of Chelsea and Joslin saying that he wasn't fired "You call that not standing up for you? You call that not being your friends? We were your friends and this is how you repay us? WE WERE YOUR FRIENDS! I WAS YOUR FRIEND! She yelled as she got in the ring

"Benoit if you know what's good for you you'll leave this ring right now." Paul growled as he got in her face

"Do your worse I DARE YOU!" Chelsea yelled as Paul put his hand around her neck and tried to chokeslam her but she quickly wrapped her legs around his arm and made him lose his balance and put him in the _Cripple Crossface _until he was tapping out then she released the hold and got a microphone. "DON'T mess with the Lil Crippler Big Show!" She yelled as she threw her Mic at him and went to the back

"Chelsea you're going to be the death of me I swear." Stephen said as he caught up with Chelsea

"Stephen you would be the same way if a friend of yours sold his soul to the devil." Chelsea said as she hugged Stephen

"I would be." Stephen said as he hugged her "You just worry me sometimes."

"I'm sorry baby." Chelsea said as she snuggled in his embrace then they walked back to her office. "What did we miss?"

"Alberto defeated Anthony (Santino) and Paul gets to pick his opponent tonight." Joslin said as Stephen hugged Chelsea tighter

"Come on our tag team match is next." Joslin said as her, Chelsea and Stephen walked to the ring "Wait is he coming too?"

"I don't want Paul interfering in this match." Stephen said

"Well in that case." Chelsea said as she got in her jean pocket and texted Kayla

_Hey we're bringing Stephen you bring Randy-Chelsea_

_Got it-Kayla _

"Let's do this!" Joslin smiled excitedly as they were at Gorilla "Play It's a New Day!" She smiled and _It's A New Day _played and the three of them walked out

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the WWE Divas Tag Team Championships introducing first accompanied to the ring by Sheamus from Alberta, Canada they are the current WWE Divas Tag Team Champions Chelsea Benoit and Joslin Neidhart!" Justin announced as the three of them got in the ring and when they did Joslin raised her belt happily while Chelsea stood there with hers and waited for Kayla and Serena

"And their opponents accompanied to the ring by Randy Orton they are the team of Kayla Orton and Serena Lee!" Justin announced as _Points Of Authority _played and Kayla and Serena came out with Randy and when they got in the ring and Chelsea and Joslin handed their belts to Casey they shook hands with them then the match started.

_**FF Towards The End**_

When the two legal people in the ring were Kayla and Chelsea and when Kayla was down Chelsea did the throat slit and went on the top and did the _Shooting Star _on her and pinned her and won.

"Here are your winners and still the WWE Divas Tag Team Champions Joslin Neidhart and Chelsea Benoit!" Justin announced as Chelsea got up and got her belt back then went to Hug Joslin and Stephen as they celebrated then they went to the back

"Better than the Divas Of Doom!" Joslin smiled happily as they got back to their office

"Oh yeah!" Chelsea smiled happily as Laurinaitis, Eve and Otunga were out in the ring "Celebration over."

"Sadly yes." Joslin said as they showed a cover of WWE 13 with John Laurinaitis on it

"MY EYES MY EYES!" Chelsea cried as she hugged Stephen and hid her face in his chest

"Relax Phil and Carrie are out there now." Joslin said

"Who's the girl with Pink and Black hair?" Stephen asked as Chelsea looked and saw a girl with Pink and Black hair stand next to Carrie

"I think that's Harmony." Chelsea said

"Harmony?" Stephen and Joslin asked

"Yeah she's Christopher Daniels's sister." Chelsea said "She's the first crossover signing."

"Crossover signing?" Joslin asked

"Yeah she'll be working for WWE and Impact Wrestling. Katie and Carrie signed her. Apparently Harmony is going to be Carrie's back up." Chelsea said as Phil was on the Cover of WWE 13 "Now that's a game I want to buy."

"Same here." Joslin smiled as it was Carrie vs. Bryan

"Kick his ass Carrie!" Chelsea yelled as Brooke walked down wearing a "Property Of Redemption" Baseball Tee "Now she's trying to get on Redemption's good side? Has she forgotten that I'm a proud member of Redemption?"

"Looks like that Harmony girl isn't taking too kindly to Brooke." Stephen said as they saw Harmony yell at Brooke to get to the back but Brooke didn't listen so Harmony used the _Last Rites _on her.

"Damn Harmony doesn't mess around." Joslin said

"No she doesn't." Chelsea said as Carrie won the match and Harmony ran happily in the ring and hugged her tightly

"That girl is good." Joslin smiled "Wonder how her Impact Debut will go."

"With Brooke Hogan taking charge of the Knockouts she'll be lucky if she'll have a job." Samantha said as she walked by

"What do you mean Sammy?" Chelsea asked

"Long story short. If they like you or if you're Katie Borden you'll get pushed if they hate you like they did me you'll be lucky if you have a job." Samantha said as she walked away

"Wow TNA sounds like WCW." Joslin said

"With Hogan running the show I think so." Chelsea said

"How do you two know how WCW was like?" Stephen asked

"Our dads were in WCW." Chelsea and Joslin said and Stephen nodded his head

"Looks like I have a match against David Otunga." He said

"I'll be back up." Chelsea smiled happily as Mike was in the ring and Joslin laughed

"Oh boo hoo!" Joslin laughed as Randy walked to the ring then RKO'd Miz

"Let's go Chelsea." Stephen said as he and Chelsea got up

"Joslin take over for me will ya?" Chelsea asked

"Got it." Joslin smiled happily as Stephen and Chelsea walked to the ring

"You got this baby you got this." Chelsea said as they walked to the ring

"I know I do." Stephen said

"Good luck." Chelsea smiled as she jumped up in his arms and kissed him and he kissed back

"Thank you." Stephen smiled as they heard _All About The Power _play and they rolled their eyes then when Stephen's theme played and they walked out

"And his opponent accompanied to the ring by Chelsea Benoit from Dublin, Ireland he is the World Heavyweight Champion the Great White Sheamus!" Justin announced as Chelsea followed him to the ring and when he got in it they watched footage from last week then Chelsea walked out of the ring and watched as the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

After Stephen hit David with _White Noise _he went to the corner and Chelsea knew what it meant

"Go for it Sheamus!" Chelsea yelled happily as Stephen went for the _Brogue Kick _and he pinned him and won

"Here is your winner Sheamus!" Justin announced as Chelsea got in the ring and clapped then when he got done with his poses Chelsea hugged him happily then they went to the back

"That was awesome baby." Chelsea smiled as she hugged Stephen some more

"Thank you love." Stephen smiled as he hugged Chelsea some more then they heard an attack

"Baby I'll be right back." Chelsea said as she ran and got a steel chair then ran to the ring and ran to Paul and hit him in the back and he turned up to face her and gave her and extreme glare and that got Chelsea scared a bit then when she tried hitting him with the chair again he used the _WMD _on her knocking her out cold.

_Me: Oh Snap! Big Show got Chelsea pretty good (And by good I mean both her and Sheamus will be on his Ass soon!) Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	60. Chapter 60

_Me: Hey guys I'm back :D Sorry I took so long but I had a hard few days and couldn't focus on writing :( But Hopefully you guys like this Chapter :) Anyway I would like to think DanDJohnMLover for reviewing the last Chapter and Erulastiel Nostariel for favoriting this story and reviewing a majority of the Chapters I have up :D You rock :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 60 May 28, 2012

What seemed like a few hours later Chelsea woke up and she looked around and saw that she was in the trainer's room. It only took her a minute to remember what happened.

"Alright where the fuck is he?" She asked as she got up and yelled "Where the hell is Paul! I'm going to make his ass tap out!"

"Yep she's fine." John said sounding annoyed

"Thank god." Stephen said "Thanks for the help Cena."

"Anytime man good luck dealing with a pissed off Lil Crippler." John smiled as he walked out

"That's it I'm finding his ass and make him pay!" Chelsea yelled as she got down from the table and tried to walk out but Stephen stopped her

"No you're not Chelsea." He said strictly

"Let me go Stephen!" Chelsea yelled

"You're not going after Paul." He said strictly some more

"Let me go or I'll put you in the Crippler Crossface or Wolverine's Bite!" Chelsea yelled

"You do then I'll Brogue Kick your arse!" Stephen yelled and Chelsea's eyes widen and she automatically calmed down

"Ok either I'm turning into heel you or I'm turning into dad." Chelsea said as she put her hand in her hair

"I think a mixture of both." Stephen said

"Damn it Paul." Chelsea growled "Stephen help me stay sane or else I'll turn into a mixture of you and dad or worse turn to the dark side."

"Then let Cena handle Paul ok?" Stephen asked

"I'll try." Chelsea said as she hugged Stephen "Will I be ok?"

"Jenna said you would be." Stephen said as he hugged her back

"I did have to deal with worse in the dungeon after all." Chelsea said as they walked to the locker room and got their stuff and got dressed and left

"I know you did and I'm impressed that you and Joslin survived." Stephen chuckled as they just got done dressing

"Well she is a Hart and I am a Benoit after all." Chelsea smiled "If my dad taught me anything it's that to endure anything."

"I'm glad he did or else I would have a heart attack worrying about you all the time." Stephen said as they got in the car and left

"I hate it when you worry about me." Chelsea said as they went to the hotel

"I know Chels but I care about you too much." Stephen said

"I know and I care about you too Stephen." Chelsea said as she laid her head on his shoulder

"I know you do." Stephen said then he took a deep breath "You know you worried me when Paul hit you with the WMD."

"He needed to stop Stephen." Chelsea said as they got to the hotel and pulled in and got out and walked to their room

"You could have had me come along with you." Stephen said

"I wasn't thinking." Chelsea said as they walked up to their room

"You need to think more Chelsea." Stephen said

"It's kind of hard when you get stabbed in the back over and over." Chelsea said sadly as they got to their room and Chelsea hugged Stephen tightly "What do I do wrong each time Stephen?"

"You don't Chelsea." Stephen said softly as he hugged her back

"Then why does everyone keep stabbing me in the back?" Chelsea asked sadly as she snuggled close to Stephen.

"I don't know Chelsea. I honestly don't know." Stephen said as they lay down and she snuggled closer to him

"You won't stab me in the back will you?" Chelsea asked softly looking at him

"Chelsea I swear on my life I won't stab you in the back." Stephen said

"Promise?" Chelsea asked

"I promise." Stephen smiled as he kissed her softly and she kissed back softly gently pulling him down and felt him lick her bottom lip and she opened her mouth and his tongue fought with hers for dominance until his won and explored her mouth and they both moaned while she did that. After a few minutes they broke apart for air and smiled at each other

"I have a feeling I know where this is going." Chelsea smiled at him

"I have the same feeling." Stephen smiled as he and Chelsea kissed again this time only roughly and Chelsea was surprised at this at first but then she moaned as she enjoyed it as she wrapped her arms around him. While they were kissing Chelsea pulled on his shirt wanting it to be removed and they broke the kiss long enough to take off his shirt then they kissed each other roughly again and that made them both moan as Chelsea dug her nails in his back as he kissed her neck and she moaned louder as she felt him fondle her.

"You're wearing too much Chels." Stephen breathed as he took off her shirt and bra and smiled "Much better." He smiled as Chelsea blushed and he kissed her again only softer this time. After that kiss he started kissing down her neck again while fondling her at the same time. While he was doing that she was moaning really loud "You don't want to wake up anybody again." He teased

"Who cares let them hear." Chelsea whined as he continued to assault her neck with kisses then put one of her nipples in her mouth as he fondled the other one and that got a loud moan out of her. After a few he switched nipples and did the same thing then he stopped as he took off her jeans and underwear and starting rubbing her and she moaned louder then he went down and started licking her.

"Oh Stephen!" Chelsea moaned as she let her hands play with his spiky red hair as he licked her some more then when he felt like she was close he was sucking on him and she moaned loudly and screamed his name when she came. "Damn…" She said catching her breath and Stephen kissed her again and she kissed back tasting herself. While they were kissing Chelsea took off his pants and underwear and Stephen deepened the kiss as he entered her and they both moaned really loudly. After Chelsea got used to him he started moving in and out of her easily at first then started to move fast when both of them needed it then after a while they started switching their positions and continued that for a while.

"Stephen I gotta...I can't…" Chelsea said then she screamed his name and came hard and after a few Stephen screamed Chelsea's name and came as well and gently collapsed on her and smiled at her as he caught his breath.

"Calmed down Chels?" Stephen asked

"For now." Chelsea smiled as she nuzzled up against him "I love you."

"I love you too." Stephen smiled at her

_Me: Sorry if the Lemon sucked but I really wanted to finish it before Raw but I hope you guys still like it :D Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	61. Chapter 61

_Me: It's a DOUBLE UPDATE for you Guys! :D :D I thought since it's Monday I would give you last Chapter along with this one :D :D Now the reason why I didn't write the Smackdown Chapter because all Chelsea did was follow Sheamus around. (Akasana and Antonio didn't even show up!) Enjoy everyone :D :D_

Chapter 61 June 4, 2012

"I hate him I hate him I hate him." Chelsea growled as she stuck a knife in a Big Show Voodoo doll

"Making a Big Show Voodoo doll isn't helping." Lindsay said as Chelsea continued to stick a knife through the doll

"I know but at least it helps get my anger out." Chelsea growled as she continued to do it

"He's not even here tonight and why is the TV off." Stephen asked as he walked in and turned on the TV

"I was busy."

"Playing with your dolls doesn't count." Stephen said as It was announced that it was John Cena vs. Michael Cole

"This is going to be a fun night." Chelsea smirked happily

"I hope so." Lindsay smiled "Oh I got a match against Kirsten tonight if I win I get a future Divas Championship match."

"Sweet." Chelsea smiled "If you win I'll give you whoever is the Diva's champion at Money In The Bank."

"Thank you Chelsea." Lindsay smiled happily

"Let's go Chelsea my match is next." Stephen smiled

"Hey Linds Jos isn't here I'm giving you full authority back here until I get back." Chelsea smiled

"Thank you Chelsea." Lindsay smiled some more as Chelsea left with Stephen

"I can't believe Nick wants a rematch." Stephen said

"At least you had a match my opponent and her boy toy didn't even show up last week." Chelsea groaned referring to when Zivile and Claudio didn't even show up to Smackdown last week

"Chelsea!" Michael yelled as he ran to them

"Oh god kill me." Chelsea groaned

"Chelsea please…" Michael tried to beg

"You're in the match deal with it." Chelsea said as her and Stephen walked away then Chelsea felt her phone vibrate and she got a text

_HELP!-Lindsay_

"Oh oh Sheamus I have to go Lindsay is in trouble." Chelsea said sounding all panicky and they knew they were on camera

"Alright I can handle Vickie and Dolph on my own go save Lindsay." Stephen said understanding her as he kissed her "Be careful ok?"

"I will Amour." Chelsea said as she ran to her office "Lindsay! Lindsay! Where are you?" She asked as she looked around and saw Lindsay tired up to a chair with Duct tape on her mouth "Lindsay!" She yelled as she ran and gently took off the duct tape "What happened?"

"Lira and Ricardo." Lindsay said shaking

"Where are they?" Chelsea asked as she untied Lindsay

"Behind you!" Lindsay yelled and Chelsea looked and quickly ducked as Lira and Ricardo tried to attack her and when she untied Lindsay she attacked Lira and Chelsea went for Ricardo and tried to get _Wolverine's Bite _on him but he ran off and after Lira was down Lindsay threw out Lira.

"Are you ok?" Chelsea asked

"I will be." Lindsay said as she hugged Chelsea "Thank you."

"Anytime Lindsay anytime." Chelsea said as she hugged Lindsay back. "Just glad you're all right. By the way how did you text me?"

"I did before they tied me up. That's why I only got help out." Lindsay said as they turned on the TV and they saw Stephen below the stage and Alberto

"What happened?" Chelsea asked as she started worrying

"I'm just as confused as you are." Lindsay said "But I think Lira and Ricardo used me to split you and Stephen up and it worked."

"Lindsay think you're up for a second match?" Chelsea asked

"Alberto and Lira vs. You and Me?" Lindsay asked

"Exactly." Chelsea growled

"One problem who will take care of Ricardo since Joslin isn't here yet?" Lindsay asked

"Want my help taking care of Ricardo?" Carrie's Tag team partner and one half of the WWE Tag Team Champions Brandon Hall asked as he walked by

"You would do that?" Chelsea asked

"Sure I've been helping Anthony mess with him so I figured I could help you guys take him down." Brandon smiled

"Thank you so much Brandon." Lindsay smiled "Want to call those two out after my match with Kirsten?"

"Sure." Chelsea smiled "And Brandon when the match is going on you can walk down to the ring to freak out Alberto."

"I can do that." Brandon smiled "See you guys out there."

"Alright." Chelsea smiled as Brandon walked to his locker room and they saw that it was Carrie with Harmony in her corner vs. Glen

"Hey did you see what Harmony's own brother did to her on Thursday?" Lindsay asked

"Handcuffed her to the ring when she was trying to help AJ Styles? I saw and he's sick." Chelsea said "Oh did you hear that Katie got a separation from him?"

"Poor girl AJ needs to stop this if you ask me." Lindsay asked

"Agreed." Chelsea said as they showed a Paul video package and Chelsea got out her Big Show Voodoo doll and started stabbing it.

"Again Chels?" Lindsay asked

"Yep." Chelsea growled

"Well my match is next let's go." Lindsay said as she rolled her eyes and her and Chelsea walked to the ring

"Are you sure you can wrestle tonight after tonight?" Chelsea asked

"Positive." Lindsay said as Kirsten already made her entrance "Play my theme. I only have one anyway." She said as the theme song guy played _Mz. Hyde _played and she and Chelsea walked out

"And her opponent accompanied to the ring by Chelsea Benoit from Champlin, Minnesota Lindsay Hennig!" Justin announced as Lindsay and Chelsea walked to the ring and when they got to the ring. Lindsay got in it and Chelsea stayed around the ring as the match started.

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Lindsay was in position Kirsten tried going for the _Killswitch _but Lindsay reversed it and put her in the _Kimura lock _and Kirsten was tapping right away and Lindsay released it.

"Here is your winner Lindsay Hennig!" Justin announced as Chelsea got in the ring and raised her hand happily then saw Lindsay get attacked by Kirsten and she quickly pulled her off Lindsay.

"Kirsten stop it she won fair and square!" Chelsea yelled as she held on to Kirsten

"Let me go Benoit!" Kirsten yelled as she struggled

"Ok." Chelsea said as she pushed Kirsten into Layla and Samantha and helped Lindsay up and stayed back after Samantha and Layla got done with her then after the three of them eventually went to the back Chelsea and Lindsay stayed in the ring and Chelsea got a microphone.

"Now as you all know what happened earlier tonight with Lindsay, Sheamus and myself right?" Chelsea asked the fans "Well Lindsay and I were talking and we want revenge. She wants Lira and I want Alberto so you two get your asses out here right now!" She yelled as she waited a moment "Come on we don't have all night!" She yelled as Alberto's theme and he and his entourage walked out

"Chelsea Chelsea Chelsea." Alberto smiled as he got a Mic

"Don't you DARE triple Chelsea me now get in this ring!" Chelsea yelled

"Are you sure you two want to face Lira and myself?" Alberto smiled more as they walked to the ring "Because I'll do to you what I did to your boyfriend Sheamus earlier tonight." Alberto smirked

"GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW!" Chelsea yelled as she dropped the Mic. "Come on Alberto!"

"Have it your way Chelsea." Alberto smiled more as he and Lira got in the ring and the match started with Lindsay and Lira.

_**FF Towards the End**_

The two legal people in the ring were Alberto and Chelsea and when Alberto was in position Chelsea went and got him in the _Wolverine's Bite _and used all her strength to make him tap and break his arm which she did both right away. Scarlett rang the bell though Chelsea kept the hold on until Lindsay pulled her off. But when she did she went and started punching Alberto until Lindsay pulled Chelsea off again and somehow got her to the back

"Deep breaths Chelsea deep breaths." Lindsay said calmly and Chelsea did that "Feel better?"

"A little." Chelsea said "At least I got Alberto out of my system." She said as they got to her office and saw Stephen in there dressed and ready

"Whoa! Stephen I am not used to seeing you with flat hair." Lindsay said

"I like him with flat hair." Chelsea smiled as she hugged Stephen

"Thank you Chelsea." Stephen smiled as he hugged her back. "I was worried about you and Lindsay after Alberto and Ricardo attacked me but I saw what happened in the ring. You need to control your temper more."

"Like you do?" Chelsea asked

"I'm not going to argue with you Chels it's been a long night." Stephen said

"Agreed let's just rest up for Smackdown we both need it." Chelsea said as she laid her head on his good shoulder

"I'll see you guys tomorrow and hopefully Joslin shows up." Lindsay smiled

"If she doesn't we'll make her." Chelsea smirked "See you tomorrow Lindsay." She smiled as Lindsay left

_Me: Man when it comes to Chelsea snapping she gets worse each week. At least she got Alberto now she needs to go after Big Show next :D Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	62. Chapter 62

_Me: Hey guys I'm back :D :D And lets just say more happens this week on Smackdown then last week :D I would like to think DanDJohnMLover for reviewing the last Chapter and Erulastiel Nostariel for reviewing more Chapters :D You guys rock :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 62 June 8, 2012 (June 5, 2012)

"So Joslin where were you last night?" Chelsea asked as her and Lindsay surrounded her

"I was with PJ I swear." Joslin said pretending to be scared

"Should we forgive her?" Lindsay asked

"I think we should." Chelsea said as she heard Stephen's theme "Wait Stephen isn't supposed to be out there yet."

"That's because it's not Stephen." Joslin said as they looked at the TV and they saw Ricardo dressed like Stephen

"Oh they are so dead." Chelsea growled as they heard _Whatever _play. "What the hell?" Chelsea yelled as they saw Lira dressed up like Chelsea. Short hair and all. "I'll be back." She growled as she left the locker room and on the way to the ring she saw a steel pipe and grabbed it then walked to the ring

"Hey you saw what just happened?" Stephen asked as he caught up to her mad.

"I got a pipe for a reason." Chelsea growled as Stephen's theme played and both of them walked out angrily and Alberto, Ricardo and Lira went after them and Chelsea went after Lira hitting her with the Pipe over and over again. After Chelsea was done with Lira she ran in the ring and helped Stephen with Alberto and Ricardo and they escaped the ring. When they did Stephen and Chelsea looked at each other and went after them and they knocked Alberto off the stage and ganged up on Alberto until Lira got up and went after Chelsea and she just used her pipe on her again until the three of them escaped to the stage and Chelsea checked on Stephen

"Alberto you arse!" Trinity yelled as she walked out on stage "No way you're ruining this show tonight! So stay in the ring I got a couple of matches. First Sheamus here will take on my good friend and Brooke Warner's latest Catch Kane!" She yelled some more and Stephen gave Chelsea a look that said _"Your arse is staying in the back."_

"Alberto your opponent is this guy!" Trinity smiled as Khali's theme played and he walked out to the ring and Chelsea smirked as she followed Trinity to the back

"You're the solo GM again tonight?" Chelsea asked

"You bet I am." Trinity smiled happily as Drew walked by "Good luck facing Sin Cara tonight." She smirked

"I hate you." Drew growled as he walked by

"Love you too sweetie." Trinity smiled

"Wait I thought you guys were getting along." Chelsea said

"We are I just like messing with him." Trinity smiled as she walked back to her office

"I'm glad that I'm not like that with Stephen." Chelsea said

"Same here." Stephen smiled as he and Chelsea went back to their locker room and Chelsea changed into a Large Black T shirt, Black and White Tripp Pants and Black Combat Boots.

"I'm so glad that Zivile and Claudio are here tonight." Chelsea smirked "Especially since I'm not in the mood tonight."

"Well I know I got your back tonight." Stephen smiled and Chelsea looked at him

"No you're not." Chelsea said

"Excuse me?"

"I can't be out there with you and Glen why should I let you out there with myself, Zivile and Claudio?" Chelsea asked "Don't say that I can't fight Glen because I can. I made Paul tap out I can handle myself ok?"

"Alright you can go out to the ring with me darning my match with Glen ok?" Stephen asked admitting defeat "I'm still watching your back against Zivile ok?"

"Alright." Chelsea said as Harmony defeated Brooke "That Harmony chick is good. Let's go my match is next."

"I'll make sure Zivile doesn't get another fluke victory over you." Stephen said as they walked to the ring and Trinity walked by them

"I'm the special guest ring announcer incase anything happens. Plus I don't want poor Teddy to be torture because of those two." Trinity said as she walked out to the ring

"Trinity wait." Chelsea said as she stopped Trinity and whispered something in her ear and she nodded

"Will do Chels." She smiled as she went out to the ring

"What did you tell my sister to say?" Stephen asked

"You'll see." Chelsea smiled as _Whatever _played again and her and Stephen walked to the ring

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first accompanied to the ring by the Great White Sheamus from Edmonton, Alberta, Canada she is one half of the WWE Divas Tag Team Champions and the WWE Women's Champion the Lil Crippler Chelsea Benoit!" Trinity announced as Chelsea and Stephen walked to the ring and when they got in it Chelsea went to the top rope and stuck both of her fists in the air then got down and made sure both of her belts were on her shoulders then Claudio's theme and he and Zivile walked out

"And her opponent accompanied to the ring by Antonio Cesaro from Alytus, Lithuania Aksana." Trinity said as she rolled her eyes as they walked to the ring and when they got in there Zivile and Claudio did a sexy pose and Stephen and Chelsea acted like they were going to throw up then when Claudio left the ring so did Stephen as the match started.

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Zivile was down Chelsea smirked and did the throat slit before going to the top rope. But Claudio tried to stop her before Stephen ran over and gave him the _Brogue Kick. _After he did Chelsea did the _Flying Headbutt _on her then put her in the _Wolverine's Bite _which she was tapping right away and she released it

"Here is your winner the Lil Crippler Chelsea Benoit!" Trinity announced happily as Chelsea got her hand raised then Stephen walked back in the ring and hugged Chelsea and she hugged back happily then Chelsea got in Zivile's face.

"Told you Aksana! Told you that your victory over me on Superstars was nothing but a fluke!" Chelsea yelled as Stephen raised her hand and they went to the back "Thank you for having my back tonight."

"Anytime Chelsea." Stephen smiled as he lifted up Chelsea and kissed her

"Now let's get ready for your match." Chelsea smiled

"Don't worry. Claudio gave me the warm up I needed." Stephen smiled as Claudio won his match "And he still won after I kicked his head off."

"Don't worry about him worry about Glen." Chelsea smiled "I know you'll beat him."

"Thank you Chelsea." Stephen smiled as he put her down "Now let's go."

"Right." She said as Stephen's theme played and Chelsea walked out with him

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first accompanied to the ring by the Lil Crippler Chelsea Benoit from Dublin, Ireland he is the World Heavyweight Champion Sheamus!" Lillian announced as Chelsea and Stephen walked to the ring and when they got in the ring Chelsea watched as Stephen did his poses then when Glen's theme played Stephen got in front of Chelsea as Lillian did his introduction then Chelsea got out of the ring as the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Chelsea was watching the match she was also watching the entrance way incase Alberto or Ricardo or both showed up. When they did Chelsea ran and attacked Alberto but couldn't get to Ricardo as Stephen got to him. After she got done with Alberto she noticed that Glen took down Stephen and was looking at her.

"You want to go we'll go!" Chelsea yelled challenging him "Come on big guy!" She yelled as Glen started to leave the ring but then he stopped and look towards the entrance way and saw Brooke walk down

"_Are you kidding me you Hoeski!" _Chelsea thought angrily as Harmony ran down and attacked her and when Glen turned around he was met with a _Brogue Kick _from Stephen then Chelsea got back in the ring and got close to Stephen as they gave extreme glares to Alberto.

"Ok I have a feeling that I messed up." Harmony said as she followed Chelsea and Stephen to the back

"Don't worry Harmony you didn't do anything." Chelsea said "It was mostly Alberto, Ricardo and Brooke." She said hugging Stephen

"Don't worry alright Harmony?" Stephen asked and Harmony nodded her head

"I've got to go I've got to be in Orlando for Slammiversary by Sunday." Harmony said

"Alright see you around Harmony." Chelsea smiled as Harmony walked away.

_Me: Man it's about to...no wait it got serious between Alberto/Lira and Stephen/Chelsea. What will happen now? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	63. Chapter 63

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter and I'm so sorry I took forever with it but it's a very long story (Too long actually!) Anyway my problems aside I would like to think DanDJohnMLover for reviewing the last Chapter :D And I would like to think Erulastiel Nostaliel for putting this story on their alerts :D You guys rock :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 63 June 11, 2012

"Ok my plans of defending my title against Lira are out." Chelsea said as she found out Alberto had a concussion and she knew that Lira would follow him off screen

"Who's next?" Joslin asked as Laurinaitis was out there ONCE AGAIN.

"Hopefully I get a night off." Chelsea said

"You sound like a heel." Joslin said as Stephen walked in

"Want to embarrass Laurinaitis?" Stephen asked

"Let's go." Chelsea smiled as her and Stephen walked to the ring "Wait Vince is out there and he and I don't see eye to eye."

"Why's that?"

"Because you remember whose daughter I am?" Chelsea asked

"Chelsea if he hates you let me handle this ok?" Stephen asked as he put his arm around her

"Ok." Chelsea smiled as his theme played and they walked out to the ring and when they got in it Stephen said that John was a good friend. He was such a good friend he would fine him and his girlfriend 500,000 dollars each. He went on to say what Laurinaitis did to the both of them before John said that the two of them would be in a match then Vince said that if Laurinaitis didn't impress him then he would be fired.

"See ya Johnny!" Chelsea smiled happily as John left the ring then so did Vince and Vince got on Laurinaitis's scooter and Chelsea and Stephen laughed as Vince crashed the scooter off the stage and Stephen wrapped his arm around Chelsea as they laughed then they waited for Stephen's opponent then after a few minutes Tensai's theme played and he and Sakamoto walked out "I'm not going to the back."

"Then keep Sakamoto distracted then." Stephen said

"I'll do that." Chelsea said as she got out of the ring and Tensai got in the ring as the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

After Sakamoto was trying to interfere in the match and Chelsea prevented that from happening that distracted Tensai long enough for him to get hit by the _Brogue Kick _by Stephen and he pinned him and won.

"Here is your winner Sheamus!" Justin announced as Chelsea got in the ring and hugged him tightly and when they got done celebrating they went to the back.

"I am so proud of you baby." Chelsea smiled as they were in the back.

"Thank you Chelsea." Stephen smiled as they walked back to their locker room

"Anytime." Chelsea smiled then stopped as she looked at Paul

"Well well well. The last time I saw you I knocked you out cold Lil Puppy Dog." Paul smirked as he Mocked Chelsea and Chelsea said nothing but Glare at him "What nothing to say Lil Puppy dog." He asked as he mocked Chelsea come more "Come on Lil Puppy dog hit me." He smirked as Stephen got in front of Chelsea

"Fella if you have any sense you'll leave right now." Stephen growled as Paul smirked and walked away and Stephen hugged Chelsea tightly "I won't let him hurt you."

"I can handle him I just got caught off guard two weeks ago." Chelsea said as they walked back to their locker room

"I just don't want you getting hurt by Paul again." Stephen said as they walked there some more

"I won't get hurt I promise." Chelsea said as she hugged Stephen

"I just worry about you love." Stephen said as he hugged Chelsea back

"I know baby I know." Chelsea said as they walked to their locker room and turned on the TV and they saw that Brooke and Carrie are going to team up to take on Glen and Bryan. "Man Carrie isn't going to like that."

"Both her and Harmony don't like that." Stephen said looking at Carrie and Harmony's reactions which they were not happy about the match.

"I thought Harmony took care of her last week on Smackdown." Chelsea said as she cuddled with Stephen

"Apparently Brooke won't learn." Stephen said as they watched another backstage segment with Vince

"I can't wait until Johnny is fired."

"Same here." Stephen said as he pulled her close. Hey Chels. When do you want to get married next month?"

"I was thinking the 11th of next month." Chelsea smiled "Since you proposed to me on April the 11th I think the 11th is our day." She smiled

"We can do that." Stephen smiled as he kissed her head and smiled "As long as it's not in Vegas." He chuckled

"Don't worry it won't be I don't want to have a Vegas wedding. They never last." Chelsea said as Nick won the fatal 4 way number one contenders match.

"Come on I'll get Nick and you get Vickie." Stephen smiled as they walked to the ring and when they got there Vickie and Nick didn't see them and when they turned around Chelsea focused on Vickie keeping her away from Nick and when Stephen was down with his staredown Chelsea went to the back with him.

"Hopefully after you beat Nick for the 1000th time he leaves Vickie." Chelsea said as they were in the back.

"I hope so too she's annoying." Stephen said as they walked to their locker room "I can't believe you and your dad got along with her."

"It was a long time ago and she changed." Chelsea said as Harmony went up to her

"Hey Chelsea since the Brand extension is basically over I got a question." Harmony said

"Lay it on me Harmony." Chelsea smiled

"Can I have a steel cage match with Brooke at No Way Out?" Harmony asked "Since she won't learn to leave Carrie and Phil alone."

"Go ahead." Chelsea smiled "By the way congratulations on winning the TNA Tag Team Championships with AJ last night."

"Thank you so much." Harmony smiled as she walked away and Chelsea and Stephen walked back to their locker room some more

"So once Johnny gets fired are you and Joslin going to take over the Raw GM position?" Stephen asked as they got in their locker room and sat down

"For now." Chelsea said "To be honest I don't know if I can handle being a full time GM like Trinity does. Maybe I'm too young."

"You have Joslin to help you and maybe when Ally comes back you can have both her and Joslin as Co GM's of Raw." Stephen smiled "Maybe you can add Lindsay on board to help."

"Nah I offered Lindsay VP of the Divas and my assistant but Lindsay doesn't want any power until after Wrestlemania next year." Chelsea said

"Worried that Brock would make her abuse that power?" Stephen asked

"Yeah. Brock does love Lindsay but she knows that he and Hayman will get power hungry." Chelsea said as they saw Vince, Paul and Laurinaitis in the ring. "When did the traitor get there?"

"Who knows? But Chelsea please don't go out there." Stephen said as Cena's theme played and he and Laura walked out

"Laura is out there." Chelsea said

"Only because her husband and grandpa are out there." Stephen said as they watched the segment some more

"So even if you walk out to the ring with me I'm still not going?" Chelsea asked as Paul and Cena started fighting and Paul knocked out Vince and Chelsea got her droid out and called Ashley and it went straight to voice mail. "Ashley its Chelsea. Look up Paul's aka Big Show's new Contract and tell me how Iron Clad it is will ya? Thanks bye." She said hanging up "I'm going to help Vince."

"Careful Chelsea." Stephen said as Chelsea nodded her head and she ran out to the ring

_Me: Man just when you think John Laurinaitis is about to get fired BAM! He gets to stay more! Hopefully he gets fired soon. Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	64. Chapter 64

_Me: Hey guys I'm back and this is the BEST NIGHT EVER! :D :D You'll read why :D I would like to think DanDJohnMLover and Erulastiel Nostaliel for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You guys rock :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 64 June 17, 2012

"Chelsea glad I caught you!" Joslin said as she ran up to Chelsea and Stephen who were about to go out for his match. "Laurinaitis is making us defend the titles tonight!"

"Are you serious sis? Against who?" Chelsea asked in shock

"Lanette and Alyssa they'll have Samantha in their corner but we'll have Lindsay don't worry." Joslin said

"But I don't have my gear with me." Chelsea protested

"Wear your street clothes that's what I'm doing." Joslin said

"That I'll do." Chelsea said "When is our match?"

"Right after Stephen's so here." Joslin said throwing Chelsea's tag title belt at her "I'll see you out there."

"Got it Jos." Chelsea said nodding her head as Stephen's theme played and they walked out

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the World Heavyweight Championship Introducing first accompanied to the ring by Chelsea Benoit from Dublin, Ireland he is the current World Heavyweight Champion Sheamus!" Lillian announced as Chelsea and Stephen walked to the ring and when they got in it Stephen did his poses while Chelsea stood in the background. When that was over Nick's theme played and he and Vickie came out

"And his opponent accompanied to the ring by Vickie Guerrero from Hollywood, Florida Dolph Ziggler!" Lillian announced as he and Vickie walked to the ring and when they got in it Nick did his poses then Vickie kissed him on the cheek

"_I'm Soooooo going to throw up before the night is over with." _Chelsea thought as she got out of the ring and the match started.

_**FF Towards the End**_

After Nick was down and Chelsea was holding Vickie back Stephen got in position and when Nick got up he hit him with the _Brogue Kick _and pinned him and won.

"Here is your winner and still the World Heavyweight Champion Sheamus!" Lillian announced as Chelsea let go of Vickie and got in the ring and hugged Stephen tightly and celebrated with him a bit before he went to the back then Chelsea stood in the ring.

"_I feel weird fighting in my street clothes." _Chelsea thought referring to her Jester Red Basic Baseball Tee Shirt, Blue Jeans and her DC Rebound Shadow and Purple Shoes. She stood in the ring for a minute before _Screaming Bloody Murder _played and Joslin and Lindsay walked to the ring and when they got in it they stood there as Lillian did the introductions

"The following Divas tag team match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the WWE Divas Tag Team Champions. Introducing first accompanied to the ring by Lindsay Henning they are the current WWE Divas Tag Team Champions Joslin Neidhart and Chelsea Benoit!" Lillian announced as the crowd popped big for them then it died down as_ Shake The Ground _by _Cherri Bomb _played and Alyssa, Lanette and Samantha walked out.

"And their opponents accompanied to the ring by Samantha Jones the team of Lanette Martin and Alyssa Harter they are the Fallen Angels!" Lillian announced as the three of them walked to the ring and when they got in it they posed then Samantha and Lindsay got out of the ring as the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

The two legal people in the ring were Joslin and Lanette and when Lanette was down Joslin picked her up and put her in a bear hug and she tagged in Chelsea and she ran and did a Lariat and she pinned her and won.

"Here are your winners and still the WWE Divas Tag Team Champions Joslin Neidhart and Chelsea Benoit!" Lillian announced as Chelsea and Joslin got their belts back and Lindsay got in the ring and raised their hands and the three of them got in a group hug then the three of them looked at the Fallen Angels and held out their hands and after a minute the Angels took them and they shook hands and hugged them and the 6 of them celebrated before going to the back.

"Wow you girls are the real deal." Alyssa said as they were in the back

"Sure gave us a run for our money." Lanette smiled

"Well besides Beth and Natalya, Beth and Lauren, Carrie and Audrey and Chelsea here and Trinity we're pretty much the only tough Divas tag team here." Joslin said

"But you guys are tough too." Chelsea smiled "We didn't expect less from former Knockouts tag team Champions."

"Thanks guys." Lanette smiled

"Hey Chels I have an idea. I want to see how tough you are in singles competition." Samantha smiled

"You're challenging me?" Chelsea asked

"For the Women's Championship." Samantha smiled more

"Well I got good news and bad news. The good news is that unlike Kirsten McCool I don't back down from any challenge." Chelsea smiled then frowned "Bad news is that I don't hand out matches for my title Samantha."

"Understandable I'll fight whoever you want me to tomorrow night on Raw." Samantha smiled

"Well Zivile has been on my case about a Women's Championship match. Beat her tomorrow night and I'll face you at Money In The Bank." Chelsea smiled

"You mean it Chels?" Samantha asked

"I mean it." Chelsea smiled

"Thank you so much Chelsea." Samantha smiled happily "Oh I've got to go get ready for the Divas title match." She said running off and the Angels followed her

"I think Sweet Sammy is coming back." Chelsea smiled

"How do you know?" Lindsay asked

"She's acting like Cecilia when she's happy." Chelsea smiled as she crossed her arms

"Oh ok." Joslin said as she saw PJ and TJ walk past. "Crap got to go watch PJ's back! See you guys later." She said running to PJ and TJ

"I must have some influence on her." Chelsea smiled

"It's fun watching the guys' back." Lindsay smiled then frowned "Although I'm confused about being Brock's Valet when he comes back. I don't want to be a heel yet. I mean I just turned face and I enjoy hanging out with you and Joslin."

"Well do what Ally does and still be Brock Valet but remain a face." Chelsea smiled

"I have another problem. Heyman." Lindsay said

"If Heyman gives you problems I'll show him why this Wolverine's Bite is worse than her Bark." Chelsea smirked

"Thanks Chels you're an awesome friend." Lindsay smiled as she hugged Chelsea and Chelsea hugged her back and they heard _Set The World On Fire _play and they groaned

"Kirsten retained her title did she?" Chelsea asked

"I'll be back." Lindsay said as she walked to the ring and Chelsea watched on a nearby monitor as Lindsay attacked Kirsten after she got up the ramp then Lindsay held up the Divas Championship and smiled then she dropped it as she went to the back.

"Lindsay you are something." Chelsea smiled as she walked to Stephen's locker room

"Hey congratulations on retaining." Stephen smiled as he hugged Chelsea

"Thanks you too." Chelsea smiled as she hugged him back then they sat down and watched the Cena/Paul steel cage match "Come on Cena win this one."

"You must really want to be the solo Raw GM." Stephen said

"Joslin will still be the GM of Raw with me I just want Laurinaitis gone." Chelsea said as Brodus came down and held Paul as Cena escaped the cage and won the match "YES YES YES! No more Laurinaitis!" She smiled excitedly as she got up and jumped up and down happily "Greatest day of my life…well second greatest day soon."

"Second?"

"Well the first will be when I marry you." Chelsea smiled as she hugged him "I love you Stephen."

"I love you too Chelsea."

_Me: That's right guys LAURINAITIS IS FUCKING FIRED! :D :D_

_Redemption Musi: YES! :D_

_Punk Muse: CLOWN SHOES IS GONE! :D_

_Sheamus Muse: SO LONG JOHNNY! :D_

_Me: Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	65. Chapter 65

_Me: Guys this Chapter begins the Era of Canadian Power! :D (On Raw anyway :D :D) I would like to think Erulastiel Nostariel and DanDJohnMLover for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You guys rock :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 65 June 18, 2012

"Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome the General Managers of Raw. The WWE Divas Tag Team Champions Joslin Neidhart and Chelsea Benoit!" Justin announced as _Next Go Round _played and Chelsea and Joslin walked out happily to the ring and when they got in it they smiled happily as they got Microphones.

"Ladies and Gentlemen its true Joslin and I are the GM's of Raw." Chelsea smiled "But…"

"We're the ONLY GM's now!" Joslin smiled happily "That's right John Laurinaitis is NO LONGER THE GM!"

"We're taking over now!" Chelsea smiled happily "Anyway I already have a match in mind."

"What?" Joslin asked happily "Tell us!"

"Well tonight Kane and Daniel Bryan will take on the team of the World Heavyweight Champion Sheamus and the WWE Champion Carrie Wilson!" Chelsea smiled happily and the fans cheered for her big time.

"I have a match for myself I would like to announce." Joslin smiled "Tonight it'll be the team of WWE Divas Champion Kirsten McCool my sister Natalya and Lira to take on the three best Divas in the WWE today."

"Who are they?" Chelsea asked

"Why I'm glad you asked Chelsea." Joslin smiled "It's the number one contender for the WWE Divas Championship Lindsay Henning!" She smiled and the fans cheered for her "The best and toughest WWE Women's Champion in history Chelsea Benoit!" She smiled more as the fans popped big at Chelsea's name and even stated a 'Benoit' Chant "And yours truly myself Joslin Neidhart!" She smiled and the fans cheered big time

"Now we really hate to do this but a certain someone wants to say their goodbyes and it is his last here on Monday night Raw so ladies and Gentlemen please welcome the FORMER and let me say it again because I've been waiting to say it FORMER Vice President of Talent Relations and the FORMER Raw and Smackdown GM Mr. John Laryngitis!" Chelsea smiled as Laurinaitis's theme played and he came out and everyone (And I mean everyone) booed him. Even Chelsea and Joslin booed him. When he got in the ring Chelsea handed him her Mic and she got another one.

"My name is Mr. John Laurinaitis." John said but the fans booed him loudly "My name is Mr. John Laurinaitis!" he said again and the fans booed him loudly "Please shut up!"

"Hey hey hey you don't tell the fans to shut up on our show!" Chelsea yelled

"I can and I will! You know Benoit and Neidhart last night before I got fired I made a handicap match which will be John Cena vs. Big Show, David Otunga and myself!" Laurinaitis yelled

"That's great now get out of our ring!" Chelsea and Joslin yelled as Laurinaitis did just that then Stephen's theme played and he walked out to the ring and he pushed John as he got in the ring then he hugged Joslin then hugged Chelsea and kissed her on the cheek as she blushed then _Go Time _by _Down With Webster _played and Carrie and Harmony walked out happily and Carrie shoved Laurinaitis down and they got in the ring and Stephen was still impressed of Chelsea being the only GM of Raw with Joslin then after a few Joslin went to the back and Chelsea stayed out as Glen followed by Bryan came out and Chelsea and Harmony walked out of the ring as the match started.

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Bryan was down he was about to make a tag to Glen but then _Girlfight _played and Brooke came out wearing a Red and Black Corset, Red and Black Yoga Pants and Red Converse. She also had a Kane mask on.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Harmony and Chelsea asked in shock.

"Harmony."

"On it." Harmony said as she ran after Brooke and chased her to the back and Glen left the ring. Meanwhile Carrie used _Destinybreaker _on him and he bounced back up then Stephen hit him with the _Brogue Kick _then pinned him and won.

"Here are your winners Carrie Wilson and Sheamus!" Justin announced as Chelsea got in the ring and jumped in Stephen's arms and hugged him tightly and celebrated with them a bit before going to the back.

"This is turning out to be a good night for us both." Chelsea smiled happily as she hugged Stephen

"I'm glad." Stephen smiled as they walked in Chelsea's office and when they got in there Chelsea shut the door and she jumped in his arms and kissed him passionately and Stephen held on to her and kissed her back just as passionate and when they got on the couch Chelsea was on his lap and they started a make out session and Stephen went down to her neck which she moaned.

"Farrelly you two better not be fucking in there!" Joslin yelled knocking on the door

"I hate her so much." Stephen growled "Neidhart we were just making out I swear!"

"Yeah right!" Joslin yelled "Anyway I need my tag team partner!"

"Fine!" Stephen yelled then smiled at Chelsea "I'll see you later love."

"See you later." Chelsea smiled as she left and went outside her office "What's up?"

"You have a segment with Wendi Richter and Cindi Lauper in the ring."

"Really? I thought Kirsten was going to do it." Chelsea said

"She refused to do it." Joslin said

"I'll talk to her later." Chelsea said as she went to the ring "Play Blow Me Away." She said and _Blow Me Away _played and she walked out happily with her Women's Championship on her shoulder and when she got in the ring she got a Mic. "Ladies and Gentlemen it is an honor to introduce the two women who thanks to them I would not be here today. Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome WWE Hall Of Famer Wendi Richter and Cindi Lauper!" She announced happily as _Girls Just Want To Have Fun _played and she and Wendi walked out and Chelsea smiled as they got in the ring and started talking then Heath's theme played and he came out without Arianna at his side. When he got in the ring he started talking down on them and Chelsea wanted to attack him but she didn't. Then when Heath Started singing she wanted to attack him badly.

"_Damn Stephen sings way better than him." _Chelsea thought as Piper's theme played and he came out and he kissed Chelsea's hand, Wendi's hand and Cindi's hand then told "Mrs. Slater" to leave the ring then he started talking about how much he loves Cindi and presented her with a gold Record. Then Heath said who cares and started singing again before Cindi bashed him with the record and her, Chelsea, Wendi and Piper hugged each other then they went to the back.

"Ladies and Roddy I would love to hang out with you but I've got some GM Business to take care of." Chelsea smiled "But Wendi and Cindi it was really nice to meet you. You guys are awesome."

"What about me?" Piper asked

"You too Uncle Roddy." Chelsea smiled as she went back to her office.

"Chelsea we have a problem." Joslin said as her and Lindsay were in her office.

"What?" Chelsea asked

"My MITB Opponent left the freaking building!" Lindsay yelled in disbelief

"That's it I'm calling her out next week." Chelsea growled "Guess the 6 diva match will have to happen next week." She said as Samantha defeated Zivile "On the bright side I know who my MITB opponent is."

"Yeah." Joslin smiled "So Linds did Heyman do anything to you?"

"Said that Brock wanted to break up with me but I called him and Brock said that that was untrue." Lindsay smiled

"Why is Heyman trying to break up with and Brock?" Chelsea asked

"Who knows but I know that it's not working." Lindsay said as Paul walked out on Laurinaitis and Otunga

"Damn Paul will betray anyone!" Chelsea yelled in shock

"I know right?" Joslin asked as Otunga abandoned Laurinaitis as well

"Damn People Power sucked even with the heels." Lindsay said

"Canadian Power is taking over!" Chelsea smiled happily

_Me: Man Chelsea and Joslin's first night as the Only GM's of Raw was awesome :D :D They need to stay the GM's of Raw for a while :D :D Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	66. Chapter 66

_Me: Sorry this Chapter is so short guys I wrote this while being half asleep (To be honest I'm still half asleep right now lol XD) Anyway I would like to think Erulastiel Nostariel and DanDJohnMLover for reviewing the Last Chapter :D :D You guys rule :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 66 June 25, 2012

"Chelsea time to get up." Stephen said as he got out of the bathroom as he was dressed and bathed and Chelsea was still lying down under the covers. "Chelsea Lass it's almost 11."

"I'm up." Chelsea mumbled sadly as she pulled the covers up over her

"Why are you still in bed then?" Stephen asked as he smiled.

"I don't feel like getting up. I hate today." Chelsea mumbled sadly and Stephen took a few minutes to realize it and he went over to Chelsea and held her.

"Can't believe it's been 5 years ago today." Stephen said sadly as he held Chelsea some more

"Can I cry?" Chelsea asked as she poked her head out of the covers and looked at Stephen

"Yes Chelsea you can cry." Stephen said as he nodded his head and Chelsea went up to hug him and started crying

"I can't believe 5 years ago I lost my dad." Chelsea cried as Stephen hugged her some more.

"I know Chelsea I know." Stephen said as he hugged Chelsea tighter.

"Don't leave me Ste." Chelsea cried as she held on to him tightly

"I won't Chelsea I promise I won't." Stephen said as he hugged her tightly some more

"Ste?" Chelsea asked after a while of crying

"Hm?" He asked as Chelsea wiped her eyes

"I think I'm just going to stay here tonight." Chelsea said sadly "Just like on dad's birthday I don't think I'll be in the right mind set." She said and Stephen just smiled "Hey? Why are you smiling?" She demanded

"Because I don't think Chris would be too happy looking down and watching you not compete tonight." Stephen smiled as he hugged her some more "And I don't think that Chris would be too happy if you didn't even show up because of him."

"I can't help it Stephen." Chelsea said sadly "I just wish that it happened a different way or it didn't happen at all."

"I know Chelsea I know." Stephen said as he hugged her some "I wish I could just take your pain away."

"You do love." Chelsea said softly "When I'm around you, you make me so happy I mean I never felt like this in a long time and it feels good." She softly smiled at him "I mean somehow when I'm down you always cheer me up."

"Chelsea I'm glad I can." Stephen said as he kept holding her "Because you know I hate it when you're sad and I know you can't help it sometimes."

"I'm sorry baby I wish I could." Chelsea said

"I know Chels." Stephen said as he held on to her some more.

"But you do take away the pain from me sometimes." Chelsea smiled "And that I'm thankful for."

"I'm glad Chelsea." Stephen smiled as he kissed her forehead and she smiled at him

"Stephen I love you. More than anything in the world." Chelsea said seriously

"I love you too Chelsea." Stephen smiled "You mean the world to me my love."

"I can't wait until next month." Chelsea Smiled at him "We'll be married."

"Are you sure you want to be married this young Chelsea?" Stephen asked seriously "I mean…"

"I know I have my whole life ahead but I decided I do want to be married, be married to you, be yours forever. They say that young people in love don't know what they're doing but I do. I want to be with you forever Stephen." Chelsea smiled as she hugged him

"As I with you Chelsea." Stephen smiled as he hugged her tightly "I never want to let you go."

"I'm here to stay Stephen." Chelsea smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too Chelsea." Stephen smiled

_Me: I am so glad that Stephen is there for Chelsea (Especially with the anniversary of what happened) Read and Review everyone :D :D_


	67. Chapter 67

_Me: Double Update time :D :D I wrote this darning Raw so I wrote this and the last Chapter at the same time :D :D Enjoy Everyone :D :D_

Chapter 67 June 25, 2012

Chelsea was in her office watching the beginning of Raw which was Brooke talking to someone and when the camera turned to see who it was. It was Brooke talking to herself. As soon as Brooke got done Joslin walked up to her

"Bitch you crazy." Joslin said as she walked away and Chelsea laughed

"Go Joslin." Chelsea laughed as the Raw intro played then she saw Kirsten in the ring with a new design of the WWE Divas Championship belt which was all that was pink was now Light Blue. "What is she doing?" She asked as Kirsten said that she wasn't moving from the ring. "For the love of…" She growled as she walked to Gorilla "Play Whatever." She told the theme song guy

"Um Kirsten said not to play theme songs for anyone right now."

"Is Kirsten the GM of Raw? NO! I am and so is Joslin now play my music!" She yelled as_ Whatever _played and Chelsea grabbed a Mic and walked to the ring "Kirsten get out of the ring right now!" she yelled and Kirsten shook her head and sat down "Kirsten now! You're not holding this show hostage because you're pissed at myself, Joslin Neidhart and Lindsay Hennig."

"Yes I am." Kirsten said without a Mic

"Oh you are huh?" Chelsea asked "Well if you don't get out of this ring then there will be severe consequences."

"What are you going to do? Strip me of my Divas Championship?" She asked

"As a matter of fact I will." Chelsea said and Kirsten got wide eyed and gave her a glare

"You wouldn't!" Kirsten yelled

"I would!" Chelsea yelled as Kirsten slapped her hard and Chelsea held her cheek then she grabbed Kirsten by the hair "You want to slap me huh? You want to slap me?" She asked pulling Kirsten's hair harder

"EXCUSE ME!" The familiar voice yelled and Chelsea dropped Kirsten and Kirsten grabbed her Divas Championship and quickly got out of the ring

"EXCUSE ME!" Vickie yelled again as she came out

"Vickie can we PLEASE go one week without this EXCUSE ME Crap! One week that's all the WWE Universe and myself is asking!" Chelsea yelled

"Chelsea what you just did to Kirsten was unacceptable!" Vickie yelled

"Oh yeah I forgot that you said that you were in charge of both Raw and Smackdown this week." Chelsea said rolling her eyes "When everyone knows that Joslin and I run Raw and Trinity runs Smackdown! So how about you go back to…" She started to say but she smiled "I got a better idea. Dolph wants a World title shot right?"

"Yes he does." Vickie said

"Well he can have it." Chelsea smiled

"Really? Who are you trying to fool Benoit?"

"Nobody I'm saying that Dolph Ziggler can have a world title shot this Friday on Smackdown." Chelsea smiled

"No tricks?"

"Well there is one. Tonight you're going to have to face an opponent of my choosing to get him the shot." Chelsea smirked

"You're on!" Vickie smirked evilly "Now which Diva do I have to face tonight?" she asked as her smirk got wider and so did Chelsea's

"You're opponent is…Me." Chelsea smirked as Vickie's face was in shock and Chelsea smirked more as she went to the back and went to her office

"You're really going to face fattymcfatterson tonight?" Joslin asked as Chelsea sat down

"Yeah I'll show her that you don't try to take over our show and get away with it." Chelsea said

"By the way how are you so cheery today?" Joslin asked

"Let's just say…I have the best fiancé in the entire world." Chelsea smiled softly and happily "I honestly don't know what I would do without Stephen." She smiled

"I'm glad he's there for you Chels." Joslin smiled "Wait you'll be in two matches tonight we have that Divas summertime battle royal."

"I hate stuff that involves too many Divas." Chelsea said as she got out a pair of Black Tripp Capri's, and a black tank top out and started putting it on. Meanwhile the two watched another Brooke segment only this time with Glen and after he rejected her she started laughing then they saw Lindsay behind her.

"Brooke get some help!" Lindsay yelled as she walked away and Joslin and Chelsea laughed then John and Laura were in the ring and they watched the segment

"Hey Chelsea how much do you want to bet that John Cenawalker is going to get Brogue Kicked by Sheasolo for calling you Princess Chelsea?" Joslin as Chris and Carissa walked out there.

"I'll be back Joslin." Chelsea said as she walked to the ring "Guys guys guys sorry for interrupting well I'm not sorry towards Chris but still…I just want you guys to know that the WWE Championship Money In the bank match is exclusive to WWE Champions and since you guys are Former WWE Champions you both are in the match." She smiled "That's not all tonight it'll be John Cena vs. Chris Jericho!" she smiled happily as she went to the back

"Hey Chels you're not going to like this." Lindsay said

"What's up?" Chelsea asked

"We're going to have to wear Bikini's in the match tonight." She said and Chelsea froze

"Are you serious?" Chelsea asked "You know I hate exposing myself like that."

"I know but it's the rules." Lindsay said

"I'm going to make whoever made that rule tap out." Chelsea growled as they walked back in their office "You got a spare bikini I can wear?"

"Yeah here." Lindsay smiled as she handed Chelsea a Risa Brazilian Skull Bikini swimsuit

"Thanks Linds." Chelsea said as she took it then she heard a knock on the door "Come in." She said then when the door open and when she saw who it was she quickly hid the bikini

"Hello Ladies." Stephen smiled

"Stephen hi. What's up?" Chelsea asked nervously "I'm doing fine just…"

"I heard about wearing bikinis in your match." Stephen said "I heard it from Vickie who got the board to cancel your match with her so all you have to do is focus on the battle royal."

"I'll go get changed." Chelsea said sounding annoyed as she went to the bathroom to get changed.

"Is she ok?" Stephen asked

"Chelsea hates bikinis ever since we were little." Joslin said "That and she really hates showing too much skin in public."

"Oh ok." Stephen said as he sat down and watched Nick vs. Alberto then Chelsea came out and Stephen turned around and his jaw dropped at how Chelsea looked.

"So what's going on?" Chelsea asked as she sat next to Stephen but he still stared at her

"Well Nick and Alberto began their match and Stephen has a boner." Joslin said

"JOSLIN!" Stephen yelled

"Just calling it like I see it." Joslin smirked

"That's it you're going to the freezer!" Stephen growled as he grabbed Joslin's arm and he almost dragged her out

"Stephen Stephen calm down I need her for the battle royal." Chelsea said and Stephen let her go

"This isn't over Neidhart." Stephen growled as he sat down

"I'm getting changed somewhere else." Joslin said grabbing her bags and leaving

"I'll leave you two alone." Lindsay smiled as she left

"Why did they leave us alone all of a sudden?" Chelsea asked as the match went on

"Ask Joslin she says you hate bikinis." Stephen said as he sat down next to her and pulled her close "I'm not going to lie I just fell in love with you all over again." He smiled and Chelsea smiled blushed deeply

"I can't believe I have to go out like this." Chelsea said as she stayed red

"It'll be alright Chelsea." Stephen smiled as he pulled her on his lap and she blushed then turned deep red

"Joslin was right." Chelsea whispered softly as she turned redder

"Right about what?" Stephen asked as they saw Alberto and Nick fight over the contract

"It's a triple threat match for Smackdown you, Alberto, and Nick splash yourself with some cold water and go tell them." Chelsea said

"This isn't over yet." Stephen said as they got up and Chelsea hugged him and he hugged back then when they broke apart she felt a smack on her butt

"Stephen!" Chelsea yelled

"Couldn't help myself." Stephen smirked as he left.

"Men." Chelsea grumbled then she softly blushed "But I kind of enjoyed that a bit."

"Hey Chels it's time for the match come on!" Joslin smiled as Chelsea ran out to meet up with her and Lindsay "So how was your quickie with Stephen?"

"Joslin shut up." Chelsea groaned as the other divas were out there

"Play it's a new day." Joslin said and _It's A New Day _played and the three of them walked out together and when they got in the ring the match was about to start but Vickie came out in a robe.

"Seriously?" Lindsay asked disgusted

"Are you kidding?" Chelsea asked sounding the same

"Vickie Power?" Joslin asked as Vickie got in the ring and started disrobing

"I can't watch." Chelsea said as her and Lindsay turned away but when Vickie took off her robe they heard Joslin yell

"SHE HAS A PENIS!" Joslin yelled "I SEE THE BULGE IN HER SWIMSUIT!" She yelled pointing at Vickie's crouch

"Normally I would kill you for that but this is Vickie we're talking about." Chelsea said as the battle royal started and she eliminated Zivile right away.

_**FF Towards the End**_

The last 5 divas in the ring were Chelsea, Joslin, Lindsay, Brooke and Vickie and while Joslin was focusing on Brooke Lindsay and Chelsea ganged up on Vickie.

"I'll hold her and you attack her." Lindsay said and Chelsea nodded her head and Lindsay ran and quickly held Vickie and she ran to spear her but Vickie got out of her grasp and she accidently speared Lindsay eliminating the both of them.

"Sorry Linds." Chelsea said

"It's cool." Lindsay said as Brooke eliminated Joslin and the two ran over to her. "You ok Jos?"

"Vickie's penis…it's so big…it's so scary." Joslin shuddered as Chelsea and Lindsay helped her to the back

"Think about PJ think about PJ." Lindsay said

"You're right…his penis is…"

"Joslin don't!" Chelsea snapped "Say it in your head."

"Yes Chelsea." Joslin said looking down

_Me: Man that was one Battle Royal (And a turn on for Stephen when it came to Chelsea lol ;D) Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	68. Chapter 68

_Me: Guys I am so sorry for not getting this up sooner but my power was out until Saturday night and I started working on this Sunday night and just got finished with it. I hope you guys like it. Anyway I would like to think my Fanfiction Sisters DanDJohnMLover and Erulastiel Nostariel for reviewing the last Chapter :D You guys rock :D I would also like to thank Batistasangel1113 for favoriting this story :D You rock as well :D Oh I normally don't do this but since one of my friends did this to me I'll repay the favor. If you guys want go check out "Striking It Gold With a Misdemeanor" by Erulastiel Nostariel (Story is freaking Awesome :D) And Check out "Temptation" by DanDJohnMLover for a good TNA Story (And if you LOVE Kazarian) On with the story everyone :D :D_

Chapter 68 June 29, 2012 (June 26, 2012)

"What's up Trinity?" Chelsea asked as she walked in

"Chelsea I need your help and I already got the Board to approve this." Trinity smiled as she sat down

"Ok." Chelsea said as she sat down as well

"Ok you know how the WWE MITB Match is only open to former WWE Champions right?" Trinity asked

"Yeah?"

"And Brooke Warner is a Former WWE Champion."

"Yeah?"

"Well I'll have you face Brooke tonight then after you defeat her which I know you will then you tell her about the all or nothing match."

"All or nothing match?" Chelsea asked

"She puts up her spot in the WWE Championship MITB match and you put up your Women's Championship. Winner of the match gets both." Trinity smiled

"You're a genus." Chelsea smiled

"I try." Trinity smiled "I would get ready your match is first on the card."

"See ya." Chelsea said as she got up and left and ran into April. "Sorry April."

"It's ok Chelsea what's up?" April asked.

"Keep this a secret ok?" Chelsea asked as they walked in the Divas Locker room "But I may take Brooke's spot in the WWE Championship MITB match."

"How? You're not a former WWE Champion." April said as they got in and Chelsea changed into an Alchemy Gothic Wyverex Auctor Nancy Black Top, Criminal Damage Bondage Capri Pants and a pair of Black Combat Boots.

"Simple next week Brooke puts up her MITB Spot and I put up my Women's Championship and the winner gets both titles." Chelsea smiled

"That's cool." April smiled "Hey may I accompany you to ringside tonight?" She asked "I know Bryan will try to do something to Brooke."

"Are you sure? It could get dangerous." Chelsea said

"I know but I'm doing this for Caylee and Tyler." April said "They're really worried about Brooke."

"Poor Tyler and Caylee." Chelsea said softly

"Yeah it's sad they want to help but they don't know how to help her." April said sadly

"I don't blame them." Chelsea said as she put her belts on her shoulders. "Well let's go."

"Right." April said as she followed Chelsea to the ring.

"What are you going to do about Bryan if he comes out?" Chelsea asked as Brooke just walked out to the ring

"Try my best to make sure he doesn't interfere in the match the best I can." April said

"Alright if he hurts you don't be surprised if I attack him darning the match." Chelsea said "He doesn't need to be attacking my friends."

"Ok." April said as _Whatever _played and the two of them walked out.

"And her opponent accompanied to the ring by AJ from Edmonton, Alberta, Canada she is the WWE Women's Champion and one half of the WWE Divas Tag Team Champions Chelsea Benoit!" Lillian announced as Chelsea and April walked to the ring and when they got to it Chelsea walked in the ring and handed her belts to Casey and she rang the bell and the match started.

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Chelsea was down Brooke went to the top rope but when she tried to do _Bitter Taste _Bryan's theme played and he came out and started chanting YES.

"Get out of here Daniel!" Brooke yelled

"Now Daniel!" April yelled as she walked up to him

"Stay out of this AJ!" Bryan yelled

"Go to the back now AJ!" Brooke yelled and April slapped Bryan then turned to Brooke

"You don't tell me what to do!" April yelled as Brooke gave her an extreme death glare then Chelsea rolled her up for the win.

"Here is your winner Chelsea Benoit!" Lillian announced as Casey raised Chelsea's hand then Brooke attacked her until April ran in the ring and chased her out then checked on Chelsea as she got a Mic

"Hey Brooke I got news for you!" Chelsea yelled "Before our match I just got done talking to Trinity and she talked to the Board of Directors and they agree with this match. Next week you and me for my Women's Championship in an all or nothing match!" She yelled more and Brooke was smiling. "Oh you're happy about that. Well you won't be happy about this next part. If and when you lose, I get your spot in the WWE Championship MITB match!" She smirked and Brooke got mad then she went to the back. After a few so did Chelsea and April.

"So you think Bryan will try to interfere in the match?" April asked as her and Chelsea were in the back

"Maybe." Chelsea said "Knowing how Bryan is."

"I'll be glad to watch your back next week as well." April smiled

"Really?" Chelsea asked

"Yeah I was involved with Bryan in storyline for a while before Brooke almost killed me." April said

"Thanks April." Chelsea smiled as they walked to the Divas locker room

"Anytime Chels." April smiled as Bryan approached them

"Where is Brooke!" He yelled

"What are you talking about?" April asked

"Where is Brooke!" Bryan repeated himself "Trinity made her the special guest referee for my match against Carrie at Money In The Bank!"

"Good for her now leave us alone." Chelsea said pointing away from her and April and Bryan just glared at them then walked off "I hate him so much right now."

"Same here." April said "Like I said he's not the Bryan I used to know."

"Old Bryan rules." Chelsea smiled "New Bryan sucks Dragonballs."

"Exactly." April said as they walked in the Divas locker room and they saw Joslin sitting down with a pen and paper "Joslin what are you doing?"

"Trying to figure out perverted insults to say in Japanese." Joslin smirked as she was thinking some more

"PJ's match with Tensai tonight?" Chelsea asked

"Hell yeah." Joslin smirked as she was thinking some more and Chelsea rolled her eyes then Joslin got a text and she looked at it. "Hell no I won't stay back here."

"PJ wants you to stay in the back?" Chelsea asked

"That may be a good idea." April said

"Yes he does but I'm going out anyway I want to insult their manhood's in Japanese!"Joslin smiled happily as she got up and left.

"I hardly knew her." Chelsea snickered

"Chelsea she's your best friend." April said in shock

"I was joking." Chelsea joked as PJ and Joslin were out in the ring as Tensai and Sakamato walk to the ring. "If Joslin is smart she'll keep her mouth shut."

"I hope so." April said as Stephen walked in chuckling

"Hey have you heard Joslin talk Japanese?" Stephen as he stood next to Chelsea.

"They're perverted comments." Chelsea said as Stephen rolled his eyes as Tensai won

"Joslin better keep quiet now." April said as Joslin was yelling in Japanese and checking on PJ.

"Think again." Chelsea laughed. "Come on Stephen your match is next."

"See you later guys." April smiled

"See ya April." Chelsea smiled as her and Stephen left "Ok who do you want me to make tap out first? Vickie or Ricardo?"

"I'd say Ricardo because Vickie is about 75 years old." Stephen joked and he and Chelsea laughed as they walked to Gorilla.

"Poor Vickie." Chelsea laughed "I swear if Shaul gets called up from FCW Joslin, Lindsay, Ashley and I are going to make hers and Bridget's lives a living hell." Chelsea said

"Go for it." Stephen smiled as his theme played and he and Chelsea walked out.

"And their opponent accompanied to the ring by Chelsea Benoit from Dublin, Ireland he is the World Heavyweight Champion Sheamus!" Lillian announced as he and Chelsea walked to the ring and when they got in it Stephen did his poses then Chelsea got out of the ring as the match started.

_**FF Towards the End**_

After Alberto rolled Nick up he only got two before Nick kicked out. After Nick got up he was met with a _Brogue Kick _from Stephen then pinned him and won.

"Here is your winner and still the World Heavyweight Champion Sheamus!" Lillian announced as Chelsea got in the ring and hugged him happily and celebrated with him before the two went to the back.

_Me: Alright Sheamus retained his title and Crazy Brooke may not be in the WWE Championship MITB Match :D :D Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	69. Chapter 69

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter :D :D Since I have nothing else to say I would like to think DanDJohnMLover for reviewing the last Chapter :D You rock :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 69 July 2, 2012

"10 more days." Chelsea smiled happily as she was in her office "10 more days, 10 more days."

"10 more days until what?" Lindsay asked as she walked in and sat down next to Chelsea

"Until I get married." Chelsea smiled

"That's pretty cool." Lindsay smiled as Phil, Carrie, Audrey and Harmony were making fun of Bryn before Chris came out with Carissa.

"I'm staying out of this." Chelsea said as she sat back "I'm just going to worry about my problems and the problems of my fiancé."

"What if you do get in the WWE Championship MITB Match?" Lindsay asked

"Then I'll kick Paul's ass." Chelsea growled as he was out there

"I thought you forgot about him." Lindsay said

"I forgot about the 6 Diva tag team match I made two weeks ago." Chelsea said as she got ready for her match.

"Who are you facing tonight?" Lindsay asked

"I'm teaming with Stephen to take on Vickie and Nick." Chelsea said as she got into a Black Tank Top and Black Tripp Capris with Chain and Black Combat Boots. "I really hope that Brooke stays away from the match."

"Worried that she'll go after Stephen?" Lindsay asked

"Yes!" Chelsea yelled sounding scared

"Chelsea Lass don't worry I'm not going to leave you for her ok?" Stephen asked as he walked in and hugged Chelsea "I love you alright?"

"Ok baby." Chelsea said as she snuggled in her chest as Alberto walked in with Ricardo "Bertie go away I'm feeling sad ok?"

"I want my match against your precious boyfriend." Alberto said

"Go to hell." Chelsea said as she snuggled in Stephen's chest

"Now hold on Chelsea I want this match as bad as Bertie does ok?" Stephen said "How about you give it to him. I don't mind."

"Ok." Chelsea said. "You two are facing off against each other at Money in the Bank."

"Thank you." Alberto said as he and Ricardo left.

"Man I wish I was 5 years old again." Chelsea smiled "I would have thrown something at him

"You threw something at everyone when your dad was in WCW did you?" Stephen asked.

"She did." Lindsay said "Well one person she didn't."

"Who?" Stephen asked

"Her favorite Uncle of course." A voice said and they turned around to see who it is.

"Uncle DDP!" Lindsay and Chelsea yelled happily as they ran over to hug him.

"Man it's been a while since I saw you two." Page smiled as he hugged them

"Too long Uncle DDP too long." Chelsea smiled happily

"So what are you doing here Uncle DDP?" Lindsay asked

"I came to embarrass Heath Slater of course." Page smiled

"What is it with you Legends embarrassing the poor fella?" Stephen asked as he chuckled

"It's something that we love to do." Page smiled

"Uncle DDP we'll be back maybe." Chelsea smiled "Stephen and I have to kick some ass here." She smiled as her and Stephen left. "

"Chelsea promise me you won't go crazy on Vickie ok?" Stephen asked

"I…" Chelsea was about to say but then Vickie called herself "Queen Diva" "I'm going to Brogue Kick her butt."

"Only when I tag you in ok?" Stephen asked

"Fine." Chelsea said rolling her eyes as Stephen's theme played and the two of them walked out.

"And their opponents the team of one half of the WWE Divas Tag Team Champions and the WWE Women's Champion Chelsea Benoit and the World Heavyweight Champion Sheamus!" Justin announced as Stephen did his poses and Chelsea hung on to her belts and after he got done they walked to the ring and when they got in the ring Stephen did his poses and Chelsea went to the top rope and raised her fists then went down and her and Stephen handed they're belts to Libby. She had a lot to carry. After Libby put the belts down the match started.

_**FF Towards the End**_

The two legal people in the ring were Stephen and Nick and when Nick was down Stephen got to his and Chelsea's corner and she knew what that meant.

"Go for it Sheamus!" Chelsea yelled happily as Nick tagged in Vickie and Stephen was forced to tag in Chelsea

"Brogue kick her arse for me." Stephen growled as Chelsea got in position and Vickie was begging Nick to come back

"I'm not screaming Brogue, Brogue, Brogue." Chelsea said to Stephen as she turned to Vickie and got an idea "Wolverine For the Win!" She yelled as Vickie got up and she gave Vickie the _Brogue Kick _then pinned her and won.

"Here are your winners Sheamus and Chelsea Benoit!" Justin announced as Chelsea jumped in Stephen's arms and hugged him and jumped down as she got her belts back and he got his belt back and they celebrated a bit more before going to the back.

"Nothing to worry about." Stephen smiled as they were in the back and he put his arm around Chelsea.

"Are you sure?" Chelsea asked

"Positive Chels." Stephen smiled as they stopped and turned to face her "Chelsea when I say I love you it's not just words coming of my mouth. They're words coming out of my heart." He said and Chelsea was about in tears then she hugged him tightly.

"I love you I love you I love you!" Chelsea cried as Stephen hugged her back.

"I love you too Chels and you won't lose me I promise." Stephen said as he hugged her back "Especially when our wedding is next week."

"Ok." Chelsea said as she hugged him some more.

_Me: Even though Brooke didn't make an appearance this Chapter she's trying (I think) to ruin another relationship! Will Chelsea kick her ass tomorrow night? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	70. Chapter 70

_Me: Hey guys here is the next Chapter :D Before I go on let me explain about Guest Reviews and I'll put this on my profile page later. But I will accept guest reviews ONLY if they're NOT Flames, If you put your user name or if you're NOT that person who won't leave me alone on my other account (And that person knows who they are) That's the only way I'll accept Guest Reviews. Becides that I don't Accept Guest Reviews ok? Anyway I would love to thank Erulastiel Nostariel for reviewing the Last Chapter :D You seriously Rock :D :D (Please guys check out her story I mentioned in Ch68 and help her get her up to as many reviews as me :) ) Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 70 July 3, 2012

"Operation destroy the party is a go!" Chelsea smiled happily as her; Lindsay, Joslin and Trinity were in Trinity's office.

"Why are we going to destroy the party?" Lindsay asked

"We hate Parties." Trinity, Chelsea and Joslin said

"Didn't you throw a Divas pizza party in March?" Lindsay asked sounding confused

"That was to piss off the vegan couple." Trinity said as Alberto, Ricardo and Lira was on "Chelsea what are they saying?"

"They're being stupid." Chelsea said as they watched some more

"They're acting stupid." Trinity said as they were accusing the fans of being illegal aliens "Chelsea, Joslin you got your work Visas ok?"

"Yeah do you Trinity?" Chelsea asked and Trinity nodded her head

"Chels, Trinity I need your help."Stephen said as he was in the door way.

"On it." They said as they got up.

"Lira is mine." Trinity growled

"Do I have to deal with Ricardo?" Chelsea asked as they went out there "I'll take that as a…" She was about to say but she felt herself be knocked out.

What seemed like a few hours later Chelsea woke up and what seemed like Trinity's office

"What happened?" Chelsea asked as she got up but when she did her head was in extreme pain "Ow!" She whined

"Trust me love I'm in the same boat." Stephen said as he was on the couch with an ice pack on his head.

"What happened to you?" Chelsea asked as she laid back down on the love seat

"Long story love but according to the trainers. I'm out of the battle royal and your match isn't happening until next week." Stephen said

"Damn it." Chelsea said "What happened to me?"

"Well Trinity said that Brooke went crazy on your head with a steel chair." Stephen said

"She is so crazy." Chelsea groaned.

"I'm just glad that you're ok Chels." Stephen said as Chelsea slowly got up "Chels what are you doing?"he asked as she got on couch next to him

"I want to watch Smackdown with you." Chelsea said as she cuddled close to him "Since we're stuck back here after all."

"Ok Chels." Stephen smiled as Joslin and Lindsay ran in.

"Are you guys ok?" Joslin asked

"Yeah." Chelsea smiled as she cuddled close to Stephen "We just got bad headaches."

"Well apparently to make things look real no fighting until MITB for the both of you." Lindsay said "Orders from Joslin and Trinity."

"I hate my sister." Stephen grumbled and Chelsea kissed his cheek and smiled

"Well I can focus on being the GM of Raw and telling people what to do." Chelsea smiled

"How did Trinity become Smackdown GM?" Stephen asked as the girls didn't pay attention to him.

"Hey I have an idea." Joslin smiled "The three of us and our guys spend 4th of July together."

"I like that idea." Chelsea smiled "One problem though I have a bad headache and Stephen and I wouldn't want to leave our house for the weekend."

"Well I guess we can hang out over at our place." Stephen smiled then looked at Joslin "Don't touch anything Neidhart."

"I don't know what you meant Stephen but awesome!" Joslin smiled

"I'll talk to Brock about seeing if he'll come down." Lindsay smiled

"Let me tell ya Lindsay if Brock tries anything I will beat his arse there is no acting like a spoiled brat at my place." Stephen told her strictly

"Got it." Lindsay said nodding her head and Chelsea looked at her.

_"Man I have to hand it to Lindsay. She can stand by Brock through everything. Even when he has an attitude. Can I do the same for Stephen?" _Chelsea thought as Lindsay snapped her out of her Trance.

"Did you want something Chels?" Lindsay asked

"Oh? No my head just hurts really bad." Chelsea said holding her head

"At least it's not a concussion." Joslin said

"Phew." Chelsea said as she cuddled close to Stephen

"Hey Chels want to leave since we're not going to be used for the rest of the night?" Stephen asked

"Sure." Chelsea smiled then she thought of something. "Wait if I can't fight until MITB then how the hell am I supposed to fight Brooke for her spot in the WWE Championship MITB match?"

"Do it anyway Chels." Stephen said "Sometimes you have to break the rules."

"You're right. You do it, my dad did it I'll do it." She smiled

"Atta girl." Stephen smiled as they got up "I'll get ready and we'll leave."

"Ok." Chelsea smiled

_Me: Man tough break for the both of them. Too bad they can't fight until MITB (Doesn't mean they'll listen lol) Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	71. Chapter 71

_Me: Hey guys I'm back :D :D Sorry I took so long but believe it or not I had writers block (Hate that!) Plus I had other stories to work on but at least I got this up for you guys :D :D Anyway as always I would like to think Erulastiel Nostariel and DanDJohnMLover for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You guys rule :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 71 July 4, 2012

"Ok why are we celebrating 4th of July? I mean we're not American." Stephen said as they got everything set for the get together

"I know I just like setting off fireworks." Chelsea smiled as she brought out the food "And hang out with friends while doing it."

"Do you Canadians do it?" Stephen asked.

"I did with dad when I was younger." Chelsea smiled "After Daniel and Nancy went to bed he always took me deep out back in the woods to set off M-80s."

"Why didn't he set them off when Nancy and Daniel were awake?" Stephen asked

"Nancy would say dad was scaring Daniel and they would argue about it so dad took me in secret." Chelsea smiled "That was fun."

"I bet it was." Stephen smiled as there was a knock at the door "Can you get that?"

"Sure." Chelsea smiled as she went inside and got it and it was Lindsay and Brock.

"Hey are we late?" Lindsay asked.

"No actually you guys are early." Chelsea smiled "Come in."

"Nice place." Brock commented as he and Lindsay walked in

"Thanks." Chelsea said as they walked to the back.

"Hey Ben…Chelsea. May I talk to you alone for a minute?" Brock asked as Chelsea stood still. "Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you."

"I hope not." Chelsea said as Lindsay went to the back.

"Thank you Chelsea." Brock said and Chelsea looked at him wide eyed

"What?" Chelsea asked in shock

"I said thank you." Brock said "Thank you for watching Lindsay's back when I'm not there. I heard that she took a lot of shit from Heyman and McCool."

"She did and she fought back against Kirsten." Chelsea said "But I have to know. Why is Heyman trying to break you guys up?"

"He thinks I should be a "Classy" woman." Brock said rolling his eyes "He thinks I'm too good for her but I don't care. I can't help that I fell in love with her. Hell I'm glad I did she's the best woman to have ever came in my life. She's not a gold digger like Rena (Sable) was. Plus she supports me no matter what. Except when I almost attacked you and I know I shouldn't have done that and I'm sorry for that."

"I forgive you Brock but you scared me bad that night Brock." Chelsea said "I may be like my dad and fight pretty but I'm still a woman and have no chance against a former UFC Champion."

"Understandable." Brock said "You do realize that backstage when I come back we're rivals but outside the ring you're ok." He smiled

"Thanks you too." Chelsea smiled as they went to the back

"Told you she would be ok." Lindsay smiled at Stephen as Brock and Chelsea walked outside and Stephen sighed in relief

"I was worried." Stephen said as Chelsea came over and hugged him

"Don't be I won't hurt Chelsea outside of work." Brock said

"What do you mean outside of work?" Stephen asked as he glared at Brock

"Guys please don't fight right now." Lindsay begged

"Alright we won't." Brock said as Joslin and PJ walked out

"How did you two get back here?" Stephen asked

"I know where you hide your spare key." Joslin said and Stephen growled

"No killing the perverted friend today." Chelsea begged Stephen

"Fine I won't." Stephen smiled as he kissed Chelsea on the cheek

"Thank you amour." Chelsea smiled as she went to talk to Joslin and Lindsay "You should check out the fireworks Stephen and I got!"

"They're big right?" Joslin smiled

"Hell yeah they are come on." Chelsea smiled as they went to check out the fireworks

"Hey haven't you noticed that Chelsea has been happier lately?" PJ asked as he and Brock helped out Stephen.

"Of course." Stephen smiled "Much happier than last year."

"I mean she's been so quiet last year it was impossible to talk to her unless you wanted to fight her." PJ said

"I agree." Stephen said "I'm still surprised that I got her to date me and actually want to marry me."

"She was close to her dad from what I saw." Brock said "I heard that she closed off to almost everyone after Chris died. Now I'm surprised she's opened up."

"I guess she just needed someone unexpected in her life to help her open up." Stephen smiled as he looked at Chelsea.

Later on after everyone ate and set off fireworks PJ and Joslin went home and Brock and Lindsay went to a guest room to stay for the night Chelsea was lying down in hers and Stephen's room when he walked inside.

"Tired?" He asked as he lay down next to Chelsea and she nodded her head.

"This has been the funnest day ever." Chelsea smiled as she laid her head on his chest

"I'm glad." Stephen smiled as he pulled her close to him "I love you Chelsea."

"I love you too Chelsea." Stephen smiled as she fell asleep and he held her some more.

_Me: That was fun don't you agree? And I do think Chelsea is opening up more (Thank you Sheamus! :D :D) Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	72. Chapter 72

_Me: Hey guys here is a DOUBLE UPDATE for ya :D :D It's short but nothing much happened on Raw. Enjoy Everyone :D_

Chapter 72 July 9, 2012

"I don't even know why you showed up tonight." Joslin said as her and Chelsea were in their office and Chelsea just smiled "Quit smiling like Brooke!" she demanded

"I'm here to fight that's all." Chelsea smiled

"Trinity and I both said you can't until MITB." Joslin said and Chelsea gave her 'I don't care' face "Quit giving me the I don't care look."

"Why?" Chelsea asked "I don't care; I'm going to fight tonight."

"Chelsea please if you fight and your head gets worse you'll be in no condition for your wedding on Wednesday." Joslin said

"I'll be alright Joslin ok?" Chelsea asked as Phil with Audrey, Carrie and Harmony walked out to the ring and Brooke proposed to Phil and Harmony fainted and Carrie held back Audrey.

"Ha Harmony fainted." Joslin smiled as Bryan proposed to Brooke and Chelsea fainted.

"Oh shit!" Joslin said as she attempted to wake up Chelsea then saw Stephen "Your fiancée fainted!"

"I got this." Stephen smiled as he went over to Chelsea and softly kissed her and she got up

"Please tell me that was my sexy fiancé who kissed me." Chelsea said as she got up

"No it was Alberto." Joslin smirked

"To the freezer let's go." Stephen said as he grabbed Joslin's arm and almost dragged her out of the office.

"Stephen stop you have a match with Jake next." Chelsea said and Stephen stopped.

"Why does everyone stop me from locking you in the freezer?" Stephen asked Joslin

"Because I'm Special." Joslin smiled as she sat back down

"Special needs." Stephen mumbled as Chelsea kissed his cheek

"Let's go." Chelsea smiled

"About that. I think it would be a good idea to stay back here. I am mad at Bertie after all and I don't want to accidently hurt you again." Stephen said seriously

"I'll be fine Ste." Chelsea said

"It'll only take a few seconds to beat Jake I swear." Stephen said as he kissed Chelsea's cheek

"Ok Amour." Chelsea smiled "Just be careful ok?"

"I will be." Stephen smiled as he left

"Man why does Alberto have to be a butt?" Joslin asked

"Because he's rich and a moron." Chelsea said as she sat down

"I hate those kinds of people." Joslin said as they watched Raw

"Hey Jos. How about you, me and Lindsay have a Sleepover darning Smackdown." Chelsea suggested "After all Smackdown is going to be taped tonight and we're going to be tired."

"Are we actually going to sleep here tonight?" Joslin asked

"Nah we're going back to the hotel after the show but we can be in our PJ's and have fun." Chelsea smiled

"Oh sweet." Joslin smiled "Wait where is Lindsay right now?"

"She had a match against Kaelyn on Superstars." Chelsea said

"Oh ok." Joslin smiled as she texted Lindsay the plan

"She won though." Chelsea smiled

"Sweet! Take that Kaelyn!" Joslin smiled happily as she got up and danced happily and Chelsea rolled her eyes as Stephen won and Chelsea checked Joslin's phone as Lindsay replied "She said she's in."

"Oh sweetness." Joslin smiled as she danced some more

"Well let's get ready for the Slumber party since we're not needed on Raw tonight." Chelsea said as her and Joslin got ready for the Slumber Party.

_Me: Like I said nothing much happened this Chapter (For Chelsea's group anyway) Smackdown and MITB Will be diffrient though :) Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	73. Chapter 73

_Me: Hey guys I'm finally back with the next Chapter :D I'm playing catch up since I had so much going on last week. Hopefully this Chapter makes up for the Last two :D :D Anyway I would like to think my Partners In Crime Erulastiel Nostariel and DanDJohnMLover for reviewing the last Chapter and the one before that :D :D You guys rock :D :D Now on with the story and Check out my Profile for how I accept Guest Reviews. :D_

Chapter 73 July 13, 2012 (July 9, 2012)

"Can I go hang out with the girls now?" Chelsea asked as her and Stephen were finding Matt

"After I find Matt." Stephen said as they found him and he and Stephen were talking

"Bro you understand that if you and Alberto mix it up tonight I'm calling the match off I got responsibilities dude." Matt said as Stephen pulled Chelsea close to him then Chris and Carissa showed up.

"I can't believe you're actually in charge tonight." Chris smirked

"I can't believe you're here tonight." Chelsea said rolling her eyes

"I can actually smell the fake tan wasting off your body. I wanna see this "Zackdown" train wreck in person." Chris smirked

"Well Chris if you're looking for a train wreck how about you step into the ring with me tonight." Stephen said

"That's good but I'm not here to step into the ring with anyone we're just here as observers." Chris smiled as he put his arm around Carissa.

"You know what that sounds like a great idea." Matt smiled

"No it doesn't." Chris said

"Yes it does." Matt said

"No it doesn't"

"Yes it does."

"No it doesn't."

"Yes it does." Matt said "And tonight Sheamus you're going to go one on one with Chris Jericho." He said and Stephen smiled

"Chris you better not be on this track when this train comes through because I'm gonna run all over you." Stephen said getting in Chris's face then he smiled as he and Chelsea walked away

"Some Broski you are." Chris said as he pouted

"You were never Broskis!" Chelsea yelled as Stephen chuckled a bit as they walked to their locker room "Cheered up now or do I have to keep trying?"

"I think I'm a little cheered up." Stephen smiled as he hugged Chelsea "I'm still in a bad mood though."

"Want me to stay with you for a while? I'm sure the girls will understand." Chelsea said as she hugged him back

"I don't want to ruin your plans for tonight Chelsea." Stephen said

"You won't I just want to cheer you up." Chelsea said as she gently nuzzled against him.

"Alright Love." Stephen smiled as they got on the couch and they cuddled close to each other "Chels to be honest I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you. I mean I might have just gone out there even when Matt said no. I may not worry about much but when it comes to you. I worry more about you than anything Chelsea. You're everything to me. Even if I didn't win the World Heavyweight Championship at Wrestlemania I would be glad to just have you."

"You mean it?" Chelsea asked looking at him as he poured his heart out.

"I mean it Chels. I mean it." Stephen smiled as he softly kissed her

"Awwww Stephen." Chelsea smiled as she kissed him back softly "I love you."

"I love you too Chelsea." Stephen smiled as he kissed her back

"Chelsea I need to…whoa did I interrupt something?" Matt asked as he and Karla walked in and Chelsea and Stephen broke apart

"At least you're not Joslin." Stephen said

"So what's up Matt?" Chelsea asked

"Your match with Brooke isn't going to happen tonight." Matt said

"WHAT?" Chelsea asked in shock as she got up but Stephen held her back

"Calm down Lil Wolverine calm down." Stephen said as Chelsea calmed down a bit

"Ok I'm calm." Chelsea said

"But I just spoke to the Board and they put you in the WWE Championship Money in the Bank match." Matt Smiled

"Oh yeah!" Chelsea smiled

"Good luck on Sunday." Matt smiled as he and Karla walked away

"Well you're in the match and you didn't even have to fight." Stephen smiled "Paul was right you are Lazy." He smiled as Chelsea growled and looked down "Still mad at him?" He asked and Chelsea nodded her head

"He says that everything he's done here was embarrassing for him including our friendship." Chelsea said "If he was embarrassed of our friendship then why be my friend in the first place? I mean if you were embarrassed of our relationship then you would break up with me right?"

"Chelsea I will NEVER be embarrassed of our relationship ok?" Stephen asked "Don't ever think that ok?"

"Ok amour." Chelsea said as she gently nuzzled against him "I really love you."

"I love you too Chels." Stephen smiled

"Hey Jos are you mad at Chelsea?" Lindsay asked as her and Joslin secretly spied on them

"Nah Ste was in a bad mood and she did want to cheer him up. Besides I owe her from when I blew you two off for PJ." Joslin smiled

"That is true." Lindsay smiled as they walked back to the locker room

"Ready for your match?" Chelsea asked as Stephen smiled and nodded his head

"Yeah I honestly think Chris needs his arse kicked." He said as they got up and walked to the ring

"I agree. He and I still aren't talking." Chelsea said

"He knows that you hate his attitude." Stephen said

"I'm going to sit down and talk to him about it later on." Chelsea said as Chris and Carissa were already out there.

"I'll join ya if you want." Stephen said "We'll be married on Wednesday."

"Thank you but I can handle this love." Chelsea smiled as Stephen's theme played and he and Chelsea walked out

"And his opponent accompanied to the ring by Chelsea Benoit from Dublin, Ireland he is the World Heavyweight Champion Sheamus!" Lillian announced as he and Chelsea walked to the ring and when he got in it Chelsea smiled and watched Stephen do his poses then she got out of the ring as the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

"So are you going to tell your dad about you and Chris soon?" Chelsea asked Carissa as they watched the match

"Not yet." Carissa said "I'm kind of worried about what my dad will say though."

"But you and Chris hang out on Screen all the time." Chelsea said

"Dad just thinks we're an On Screen couple." Carissa said "He's barely ok with it because of our huge age difference." She said as Chris yelled for Stephen to get up and he did and hit Chris with the _Brogue Kick_

"Alright Sheamus!" Chelsea smiled happily "Carissa once your dad finds out just show him how much you love him."

"I will." Carissa said as Stephen won the match and Chelsea got in the ring and hugged Stephen and then felt herself get knocked over then got up and saw Alberto, Ricardo and Lira attack Stephen.

"Need backup?" Carissa asked as she got in the ring "I'll attack Lira and you get Ricardo and Alberto."

"Thank you." Chelsea said as she ran towards Ricardo and jumped on his back and put him in the _Crippler Crossface _and he was tapping right away. After he was she got up and ran towards Alberto and attacked him. After she did he stopped attacking Stephen and glared at Chelsea.

"You better watch what you're doing little girl!" Alberto yelled

"Do your worse!" Chelsea yelled as Alberto grabbed her and he put her in the _Crossarm Breaker _but she reversed it into the _Crippler Crossface _and he was about to tap until he got up and ran backstage then Chelsea checked on Stephen.

"You're lucky you're a techannal wrestler or else you and I would have been talking for a long time." Stephen said as they walked back to their locker room.

"I just wanted to make sure your ok for our Wedding, Comic Con and MITB." Chelsea said

"I want to make sure you're ok as well Chelsea." Stephen said as he hugged her.

"Well we don't have to fight until Sunday." Chelsea smiled

"That is true." Stephen smiled "Let's head home."

"Let's." Chelsea smiled

_Me: That was sweet Chelsea being there for Sheamy when he was mad :3 Talk about being Loyal :D :D Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	74. Chapter 74

_Me: I finally got the MITB Chapter up :D :D What will happen? :D I would like to think DanDJohnMLover for reviewing the last Chapter :D You rock :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 74 July 15, 2012

"So Sammy had a family emergency?" Chelsea asked as she ran into Layla who told her that Samantha wasn't there tonight due to a family emergency.

"That's what she told me." Layla said "It has something to do with her sister Katie."

"I hope she's ok." Chelsea said sounding worried

"I hope so too." Layla said as she walked away and Chelsea walked back to her locker room and Changed into an extra large black T shirt, Black Tripp Pants with an red Wolverine design on the sides (She had those specially made) and a pair of Red Combat Boots.

"Hey Chels heads up we're in a 6 diva tag team match tonight." Joslin said as her and Lindsay walked in

"Against who?" Chelsea asked

"The Divas Of Doom." Lindsay said

"So I'm facing Joslin tonight?" Chelsea asked in shock a bit

"No it's Nattie, Beth and Lauren." Joslin said "I'm the only one out of the Group that's a face. So technically I'm not in the group anymore."

"Well what if you betray us for them?" Chelsea asked "I mean you betrayed Celeste (Kaitlyn) and April for the group last year in a heartbeat."

"I know Chels I know but I'm not going to join them again I swear." Joslin pleaded

"You sure? I mean if Nattie told you to jump off a bridge you would." Chelsea said

"Chelsea stop it I'm done with them! I'm still pissed at Nattie! I won't betray you again I swear!" Joslin yelled and Chelsea was shocked.

"I believe you Jos." Chelsea said "Besides Generation Barrage is better."

"Yeah." Joslin smiled knowing they just referred to the stable name that they gave each other on twitter.

"Generation Barrage for the Win." Lindsay smiled as Nick won the WHC MITB

"Nick sucks by the way." Chelsea said as they laughed then Stephen was being interviewed

"Hey are you going to go out there with him?" Joslin asked

"He told me to stay back here to focus on the MITB match." Chelsea said as Alberto, Lira and Ricardo was out.

"He is such a sweet husband." Lindsay smiled

"Yeah he is." Chelsea smiled as Stephen walked out with Trinity

"Looks like he got back up." Joslin smiled

"Of course you really think he'll face Bertie on his own?" Chelsea asked as she smiled

"He can but it's nice to have Trinity by his side." Lindsay smiled "At least that's one pair of siblings who won't abandon each other."

"You miss Joe don't ya?" Chelsea asked and Lindsay nodded her head

"And I miss Nattie as well." Joslin said as she looked down

"I can't believe Siblings are like this in this business." Chelsea said sadly as Stephen won then Nick tried cashing in Money In The Bank on him but failed

"Sometimes parents are too." Joslin said softly "All three of our dads did something we didn't like at one time or another."

"That is true." Lindsay said

"Look guys how about we make a promise right here and now. That we won't let this business change us no matter what." Chelsea said

"I promise." Lindsay smiled

"I promise as well." Joslin smiled

"Same here." Chelsea smiled "Generation Barrage for life." She smiled happily

"Yeah. Generation Barrage for life!" Joslin smiled

"Let's get ready our match is up soon." Lindsay smiled

"Yeah let's debut as the ultimate Diva stable!" Joslin smiled happily

"More ultimate than the Divas of Doom." Chelsea smirked as Carrie kept the WWE Championship then Brooke checked on Bryan.

"They're getting back together on screen." The three of them said as they walked out to the ring

"I'm so not looking forward to that." Lindsay said as they walked to the ring and saw the Divas of Doom in there.

"Wait why aren't you facing Kirsten tonight?" Chelsea asked

"She didn't show up again." Lindsay growled

"I'm going to strip her of the Championship." Chelsea said as _A New Day _played and they walked out.

"And their opponents the team of Lindsay Henning and the WWE Divas Tag Team Champions Joslin Neidhart and Chelsea Benoit!" Lillian announced as the three of them walked to the ring and when they got in it the match started out with Joslin and Lauren.

_**FF Towards the End**_

The two people in the ring were Natalya and Lindsay and when Natalya was in position Lindsay went for the _Hennig Plex _and pinned her and won.

"Here are your winners Chelsea Benoit, Joslin Neidhart and Lindsay Henning!" Lillian announced as Chelsea and Joslin got in the ring and hugged Lindsay happily and celebrated with her for a minute then Lindsay got a Microphone.

"Divas of Doom if you dare pull the same Stunts as you did last year Generation Barrage will be on your asses!" Lindsay yelled happily then frowned "And Kirsten McCool you better show your ass up to Raw tomorrow night or else!" She yelled as Chelsea and Joslin raised her hands then Joslin and Lindsay went to the back while Chelsea stayed in the ring and waited for the other MITB opponents to come out. When they did the match started.

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Chelsea was struggling to get up she saw Brooke on the ladder trying to get the Briefcase she tried to get up as fast as she can. When she did she got on the ladder as quick as she can. (Which wasn't as quick) when she got on the ladder she slapped Brooke and got a hold of the Briefcase with both Arms as she kicked down the ladder. But Brooke held on too until Chelsea kicked her off. When she did the handle Broke and Chelsea fell down on her back with the Briefcase in her arms.

"Here is your winner of the WWE Championship Money In The Bank Chelsea Benoit!" Justin announced as Chelsea laid there for a while holding her briefcase. When she got up her back was hurting bad but she didn't care as she celebrated with it for a while then went to the back and went to see Jenna.

"Hey Jenna could you check out my back. I landed on it pretty rough." Chelsea smiled as she held her back.

"Let me take a look at it." Jenna said as she got up and looked at Chelsea's back. "Can you bend it?" she asked

"Let me see." Chelsea said as Jenna put one hand on Chelsea back and she bent forward "Seems to be fine doing that." She said.

"Try bending backwards." She said as she bent backward and hissed in pain. "It's not broken but it'll be sore for a long while. Try not to get into the ring as much until Summerslam ok?"

"Alright." Chelsea said as she got her briefcase. "Thank you Jenna." She smiled as she walked back to her locker room and got ready to go.

_Me: Man I'm glad Chelsea is ok after that fall :D :D When will she cash in MITB? :D Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	75. Chapter 75

_Me: SURPRISE! :D :D DOUBLE UPDATE! :D :D I'm FINALLY Caught up until Friday :D :D Enjoy Everyone :D :D And Sarah, Amy and Christa belong to DanDJohnMLover :D :D Enjoy Everyone :D_

Chapter 75 July 16, 2012/July 19, 2012

The next night on Raw Chelsea was in her office getting ready for her match with Lauren on Superstars. The reason why Chelsea had a match on Superstars was that she was by herself tonight. Joslin and Lindsay were with their other half's getting ready for Raw 1000 and Stephen left for San Diego early which meant she was running Raw by herself tonight. She watched as Anthony was facing Yurvaj

"If Anthony wins it'll be a miracle." Chelsea laughed to herself as she got on an extra large Blue T Shirt, Blue Tripp Pants with the Red Wolverine Design on the sides and a pair of Blue Combat Boots. When she got done putting on her outfit she saw Anthony win. "Damn it's a miracle." She said as she locked up her office and walked to the ring.

"Chelsea!" Libby smiled as she ran towards Chelsea wearing her ring gear.

"Libby hi." Chelsea smiled "What's up?"

"Just thought I would let you know I'm refereeing your match." Libby smiled

"Oh sweet." Chelsea smiled as Libby looked around. "Hey where are your girls Joslin and Lindsay?"

"With their other half's getting ready for Raw 1000 so I'm here alone tonight." Chelsea said as she smiled a bit

"That sucks. Hey maybe we can hang out after the show." Libby suggested "Or travel together to San Diego."

"I was going to take a plane to get there earlier to meet up with Stephen but we'll see." Chelsea smiled "See ya out there."

"See ya Chels." Libby smiled as she went out to the ring.

"Phew at least you aren't making out with your husband this time." Lauren said disgusted as she walked up to Chelsea and she paid no attention to her. "What you're not going to pay attention to me? You're something you know that Benoit!" She yelled and Chelsea still ignored her. "Quit ignoring me!" She yelled

"Ladies one of you needs to go out soon." The theme song guy said as Lauren rolled her eyes and walked to him

"Play Lights and get me away from her." Lauren growled as _Lights (Fear of Tigers Remix) _by _Ellie Goulding _played and she walked out and Chelsea smirked

"Do and say nothing and I make people snap." She smirked as she walked to the entrance "Play Shooter when she's done." She said and the theme song guy nodded his head and they waited for Lauren to get done with her entrance and when she did _Shooter _played and Chelsea walked out.

"And her opponent she is one half of the WWE Divas Tag Team Champions and the WWE Women's Champion from Edmonton, Alberta, Canada Chelsea Benoit!" Tony announced as Chelsea walked to the ring and when she got in the ring she stuck both her fists in the air and handed her belts to Libby before the match started. When Libby rung the Bell _Run The Show _played and Lira walked out on stage with a Chair and put it out and sat down.

"_What the hell is Santiago doing out here?" _Chelsea thought angrily _"Guess Alberto's entourage wants to take me out because Stephen isn't here. Well I won't allow it!" _She thought as Lauren attacked her.

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Lauren was down Chelsea got up and did the throat slit and got on the top rope and looked at Lira

"This is for you Santiago!" She yelled as she looked at Lauren and did the _Flying Headbutt _on her and pinned her and won.

"Here is your winner Chelsea Benoit!" Tony announced as Chelsea got up and Libby raised her hands and handed Chelsea her belts back and Chelsea glared at Lira as she applauded her before she went to the back and Chelsea soon followed.

"_Guess she hasn't given up on me and the Women's Championship." _Chelsea thought as she unlocked her office and walked inside and locked the door and got her street clothes which was an Bitter Sweet Double Nom Nom purple Baseball Tee Shirt, Almost Famous Maria Boot Cut Jeans and Osiris NYC 83 Slim Black, Silver and Shoes. When she got her clothes gathered up she went to her private bathroom in her office and got undressed and went in the shower and turned it on and got in it and relaxed.

"I miss Ste." Chelsea sighed as she got the sweat off "And I've only been away from him for a few hours." She said as she started washing her hair. "Now I know how the others feel when they're away from their other half's." She said as she rinsed off her hair and turned off the shower and got dried off and got dressed. "If I didn't have to run Raw I wouldn't even be here." She said as she walked back to her office and saw Ashley in there "Hey Ash…how did you get in my office?"

"I asked for the spare key." Ashley smiled "Besides I'm your Lawyer/Best Friend."

"That is true." Chelsea smiled as Raw came on and Phil, Audrey, Carrie and Harmony were out in the ring talking until Paul interrupted them talking about the match he had with Phil later tonight. "By the way how is Heyman vs. WWE going?"

"Pretty good I've feel like we're close to winning." Ashley smiled happily as Carrie and Harmony stayed in the ring as Brandon came out for the tag match and he had his girlfriend Jasmine El with him.

"That must be Layla's sister Jasmine." Chelsea smiled "Layla told me about her."

"Oh ok." Ashley smiled as AW came out and introduced the Primetime players.

"Hash tag cover your ears." Chelsea said as her and Ashley laughed as _Move (Get It In) _played and Darren and Titus came out

"I hate those guys." Ashley said as they got in the ring and the match started and AW Started talking.

"AW SHUT UP!" Jasmine and Harmony yelled as they got a Mic

"Hey don't you two tell me to shut up!" AW Yelled back

"If you don't I'll read your last rites to ya AW!" Harmony yelled

"Followed by a Jazzout!" Jasmine yelled as they walked over to AW

"Hey Ladies we can talk about this." AW said backing up as Jasmine and Harmony got close to him then he ran with them not far behind.

"Maybe AW Should shut up after this." Chelsea laughed

"I hope so." Ashley laughed as Carrie and Brandon retained the titles

"Alright!" They smiled happily as it showed Brooke backstage texting someone then Bryan walked up and Brooke told him that she called it right down the middle and she's sorry that he doesn't like it. Bryan then apologizes for how he treated her since Wrestlemania. That he was so caught up in beating Carrie and Phil that he could finally admit that…Then Eve cleared her throat and informed them of a mixed tag team match tonight with the two of them vs. Eve and a partner of her choice.

"I didn't make the match." Chelsea said as Eve said the Board did "Oh ok." She said as Matt and Karla were in the ring. "Come on I want to see this match in person."

"Won't Stephen kill your butt for doing this?" Ashley asked as they got up and Chelsea locked the door and they walked to the ring.

"He knows I can defend myself." Chelsea said as they walked to Gorilla and saw Alberto and his entourage out there. "Play Blow Me Away." She said to the theme song guy and he played _Blow Me Away _and her and Ashley walked out to ringside and sat down near Ricardo. "Don't try anything Jesus." She growled calling Ricardo by his real name as the match started.

_**FF Towards the End.**_

When Matt was in Position Alberto put him in the _Cross Arm breaker _and he tapped right away and Ricardo announced him as the winner in Spanish. After he got his hand raised he looked right at Chelsea.

"You want to go we'll go! You and me Bertie!" Chelsea yelled as Alberto and Ricardo were about to get out of the ring and attack Chelsea then Rey's theme played and he came out and ran to the ring and Alberto tried to get out but Chelsea performed an _Enzuiguri kick_ on him to keep him in the ring. When Rey got close to him he got Alberto and got him in position for the _619 _and successfully hit it on him.

"Go Uncle Rey!" Chelsea yelled happily as she and Ashley went to the back "That was fun."

"Think Ste will kill ya?" Ashley asked as they went to her office

"He knows I can defend myself I'll handle him." Chelsea said

"Well anyway when did you learn how to perform an Enzuiguri?" Ashley asked

"I watched Sammy do it." Chelsea smiled as they got in her office and saw Jimmy and Jey dance with Rikishi "Must have missed the weekly Slater Beatdown." She said as her and Ashley laughed

"There is always Raw 1000." Ashley smiled as Chelsea's phone rang

"It's Stephen." Chelsea said as she went outside and answered it "Lay it on me."

"_What are you talking about?" _Stephen asked

"You saw me perform an Enzuiguri on Bertie right?" Chelsea asked

"_Yeah but I'm not going to get on to you about that." _Stephen said

"You're not?" Chelsea asked sounding confused

"_No. Chelsea I don't think your defenseless I just hate it when you get hurt." _Stephen said _"I called to see how your back was."_

"Oh my back." Chelsea said laughing awkwardly "Now that you mentioned it still hurts badly."

"_Just be careful ok?" _Stephen asked

"I will be." Chelsea smiled "I miss you badly."

"_I miss you too Chels." _Stephen said sounding sad _"I'm not going to lie I hate being away from you for too long."_

"Same here but sadly somebody has to run Raw." Chelsea said sadly "I'll see you tomorrow at least."

"_That is true." _Stephen smiled _"You go back to running Raw and call me after the show."_

"Ok." Chelsea smiled "I love you."

"_I love you too Chels." _Stephen smiled as he hung up and Chelsea smiled to herself and walked back to her office.

"Bryan proposed to Brooke!" Ashley said in shock

"What? Did she say yes?" Chelsea asked in shock as she sat down

"No but Bryan put the ring on her finger and still no answer!" Ashley yelled as Brooke said yes "Ok now she said yes." She said as Brooke and Bryan kept saying YES YES YES

"This wedding is going to be a bunch of Bullshit." Chelsea said as they watched how The Rock stole Stone Cold's Skull Belt.

"That moment was awesome." Ashley smiled

"I agree." Chelsea smiled as Cole said that Brooke and Bryan announced on their twitters that they would be married on Raw 1000. "Well there goes Raw 1000." She said then she smiled "Ashley ever hear of the Extremetourage?"

The Extremetourage were a stable in Impact Wrestling consisting of TNA Knockouts Sarah Veerthorne, Christa Sullivan (No Relation to Chelsea's Step sister Krista) and Amy Hardy. Thanks to Carrie and TNA Vice President Katie Borden-Jones they were cleared to go to Raw 1000 due to the fact that Sarah was a former WWE Diva, Amy was involved in Matt and Jeff's storyline in 2009 and Christa knew Amy and Sarah so well.

"Yeah why?" Ashley asked

"Because Generation Barrage are going to crash the wedding and we need a little help from the Extremetourage." Chelsea smirked as she logged on her laptop and got on Skype

"Wait you don't know any of their Skype addresses." Ashley said "How the hell are you going to contact any of them?" She asked as Carrie walked by

"Carrie do you know Sarah's Skype address?" Chelsea asked

"Which Sarah?" Carrie asked

"Veerthorne."

"Oh it's _SarahV13_." Carrie smiled

"Thanks Carrie!" Chelsea smiled as she walked away then she added Sarah's address and Sarah was on then she called her.

"_Hello?" _Sarah asked as she got on. Sarah had Purple and Brown hair and was wearing a Purple bathrobe with a Black Skull on the left Pocket.

"Sarah hi!" Chelsea smiled. Chelsea and Sarah knew each other from the last Smackdown taping in Orlando which Impact Wrestling was taping there at the same time.

"_Chelsea hi!" _Sarah smiled happily _"What's up?"_

"Did you see what happened on Raw?" Chelsea asked

"_I'm not watching Raw right now." _Sarah said as she turned Red _"I'm kind of…doing something else right now."_

"_Sarah who is that?" _Sarah's Boyfriend Frankie (Kazarian) asked as he appeared in the shot with a Black Robe on.

"_It's just Chelsea." _Sarah smiled at him

"We interrupted them darning sex." Ashley giggled holding in her laughter

"Thank god Joslin and Christa are not around." Giggled Chelsea as Sarah looked at her again and she automatically put on a straight face

"_So why did you ask me if I was watching Raw?" _Sarah asked

"Bryan Danielson just proposed to Brooke Warner." Chelsea said

"_You serious?" _Sarah asked in shock

"And guess when the wedding is?" Chelsea asked

"_Next week?" _Sarah asked

"Next week." Chelsea said "That's why I called you. I was wondering if you and the rest of the Extremetourage would help me and the rest of Generation Barrage if you would help us Crash the wedding."

"_I'll have to talk to them on Thursday but that sounds like a good idea." _Sarah smiled _"When I do I'll talk to you on here and give you our answer."_

"Thanks Sarah." Chelsea smiled

"_Sarah hurry up I need you!" _Frankie whined and Ashley had trouble holding in her laughter as Chelsea pointed at the door and she ran out and laughed

"_I'm almost done Frankie I swear!" _Sarah said _"And I need you too!" _She whined.

"I'll talk to you on Thursday then." Chelsea smiled

"_Talk to you then." _Sarah smiled as she hung up and Chelsea laughed her butt off

"Ok Ash come back in." She laughed as Ashley came back in laughing

"We must keep this from Joslin." Ashley laughed

"And Christa." Chelsea laughed "Man I pick good times to call."

"Yeah you do." Ashley laughed as Carrie Beat Mark then John walked out and said he's challenging for her title next week and Carrie accepted.

"The show is FINALLY over!" Chelsea smiled happily as she got ready "Hey mind traveling with Libby."

"Nah we could always travel with a third person." Ashley smiled as she got ready as well

"Let's go meet up with her then." Chelsea smiled as her and Ashley got ready and met up with Libby.

_Me: Brooke and Bryan watch out! Next weeks Raw is going to be Wedding Crashers 2 maybe! :D :D Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	76. Chapter 76

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter :D :D And it's a small filler Chapter before Raw 1000 so enjoy everyone :D :D I would like to think DanDJohnMLover for review the last Chapter (And the one before that) You rock :D :D Now on with the story :D :D And The Extremetourage belong to her. I have no ownershio over them! Enjoy Everyone :D :D_

Chapter 76 July 23, 2012

It was early afternoon and Chelsea was up in her and Stephen's room watching _Fullmetal Alchemist _relaxing before Raw 1000

"Hey Chels I'm heading down to get some Chinese want anything?" Stephen asked as he got his keys

"Just some fried noodles and pork." Chelsea said as she smiled.

"Alright I'll be back in 15 if I'm late I was bombarded by fans." He said and Chelsea giggled

"Ok." She smiled as she got up to kiss him "I love you."

"Love you too Chels." He said as he opened the door and saw Sarah

"Hey Sarah!" Chelsea smiled as she waved to Sarah and she turned around.

"Chelsea hi!" She smiled as she walked in "Hey Stephen."

"Hey Sarah I'm getting Chinese want anything?" He asked

"Just some sweet and sour Chicken." Sarah smiled as Stephen nodded his head and left. "I miss Frankie."

"He's not here?" Chelsea asked

"Just me and the girls." Sarah said

"Oh ok." Chelsea said as they watched more FMA

"So what's on for the Show tonight?" Sarah asked as Chelsea paused the TV

"Well we got DX first, after that it's Taylor vs. Eve. Later on we got Lindsay vs. Kirsten McCool for the Divas Championship, Brock confronting Hunter, The Wedding and Cena vs. Carrie for the WWE Championship." Chelsea said "Plus a lot more stuff that we have to wait and see."

"This Raw is going to turn out awesome!" Sarah smiled "What are we going to do to ruin the wedding between the crazy and the man with only one word?" She asked

"I haven't really thought of that besides Joslin and Christa latterly crashing the wedding." Chelsea said

"Me either." Chelsea said as she got a text from Caylee.

_Heads up Brooke got an early "Wedding Gift" from upper management and you and Joslin are defending the titles against me and her tonight-Caylee_

_Thanks for the Heads up-Chelsea_

"What happened?" Sarah asked as she saw the look on Chelsea's face

"Joslin and I are defending the tag team titles against Brooke and Caylee tonight." Chelsea groaned

"Caylee is Brooke's sister right?" Sarah asked

"Yeah plus a member of Starpower." Chelsea smiled

"Starpower is the stable with Carrie's sister Karla running it right?" Sarah asked

"Yep." Chelsea smiled

"Why isn't there more face Stables in TNA?" Sarah asked "The only two stables in TNA at the moment are the Extremetourage and that Aces and Eights group."

"I heard about those guys. They almost got Harmony on Thursday." Chelsea said referring to last week's Impact Wrestling when James called out Harmony and Aces and Eights targeted her but she barely got away

"I'm worried about Katie she's the only authority figure we have at the moment." Sarah said

"I think her pregnancy protects her from Aces and Eights." Chelsea said

"Let's hope so." Sarah said "Anyway back to the plan to crash the wedding."

"Well I got blackmail material from back in April when the Bella's were in the WWE." Chelsea smiled as she handed Sarah her droid and she looked at the pictures

"Damn Bryan is a Dude Hoeski!" Sarah yelled

"Is there a such thing as a Dude Hoeski? Chelsea asked

"I just made it up." Sarah said and Chelsea nodded her head

"Some are current by the way." Chelsea said

"Man he is a dude Hoeski!" Sarah said in shock then she smirked "Want to show these at the wedding?"

"Hell yeah." Chelsea smirked happily as Stephen walked back in "Only 30 minutes so you weren't bombarded too badly then."

"I'm surprised myself." Stephen smiled as he handed Chelsea and Sarah their food and Sarah got out her wallet

"How much do I owe you Stephen?" She asked

"Sarah its ok you don't have to pay me back. You are one of Chelsea's friends so it's cool." Stephen smiled

"Nah we secretly hate each other and we want nobody to know about." Chelsea joked

"I hate her guts." Sarah laughed as Chelsea and Stephen laughed as well

"I hate your guts too Sarah!" Chelsea joked as they laughed and hugged

"Yeah you two really hate each other's guts." Stephen chuckled

"We were joking!" Chelsea laughed as we ate some more "So Sarah we can show Bryan and Brooke the pictures at the wedding and latterly have Joslin and Christa crash it?"

"For now." Sarah smiled "If we get any ideas we'll let you guys know."

"Got it." Chelsea smiled

"Oh Chelsea can I manage you and Joslin tonight darning the tag team match?" Sarah asked

"I'll be managing them if Bryan is out with Brooke." Stephen said

"If a member of Starpower is also out you can." Chelsea smiled

"Sweet!" Sarah smiled happily as her phone was ringing and she picked it up. "Hello?...Christa what did you do?...CHRISTA ADRIENNE SULLIVAN!" She yelled angrily

"Christa's in trouble." Chelsea whispered

"Sounds like it." Stephen whispered

"DON'T Move!" She growled as she hung up "Sorry guys Christa snuck into Brooke's room to try and destroy the wedding dress…and her underwear and well…I got to fix all of this."

"Good luck Brooke is staying at the Ritz Carlton." Chelsea said

"I knew staying here at the Marriott was an awesome idea." Sarah smirked happily "I'll see you guys later tonight!" She yelled as she ran out of the room.

"Be glad Joslin isn't like Christa." Chelsea said

"Believe me I'm glad." Stephen said as he finished eating "At least Joslin can behave." He said and Chelsea laughed

_Me: Man Raw 1000 is going to rule tonight :D :D I can feel it :D :D Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	77. Chapter 77

_Me: Hey guys Raw 1000 was awesome :D :D (Minus the Ending! D: D:) Anyway I would like to think DanDJohnMLover for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 77 July 23, 2012

"Welcome to Raw 1000 Ladies." Chelsea smiled happily as Sarah, Amy and Christa walked in Chelsea's office which was huge for Raw 1000

"Thank you." Sarah smiled as she and the others sat down.

"Just in time to the YouTube Pre Show starts in 7 minutes." Joslin smiled happily

"I thought that you guys only had Pre Show's for PPV's." Christa said

"Oh we do but Raw 1000 is so special that we're getting a Pre Show." Chelsea smiled "This is going to be great."

"I can't believe the Day is finally here." Amy smiled

"By the way I love your hair Amy." Lindsay smiled happily

"Thank you." Amy smiled as Chelsea got her Mac projected on the big screen TV

"3 More Minutes until the Pre Show." Chelsea smiled happily as she logged on YouTube

"I wonder what's going to happen." Sarah wondered

"No idea but this is like Wrestlemania so it'll be good." Lindsay smiled happily

"One more Minute." Chelsea smiled as she was on the feed "Ok where is it?" she asked as she was looking for it

"Keep looking." Joslin smiled "So did Sarah tell you guys about the plan?"

"Yeah did Chelsea tell you guys?" Christa asked and Joslin nodded her head

"She also told me how Brooke gave everybody on the board Blow…"

"Joslin!" Chelsea growled

"Blowjob." She whispered to Christa "To get herself and Caylee a shot at the Divas Tag Team Championships tonight." She said out loud

"Are you serious?" Christa asked in shock

"Yep. Caylee is cool though and Chelsea and I wouldn't mind defending the titles against Caylee and another member of Starpower but nooooo we're stuck with crazy Brooke!" Joslin growled as she sat down

"Unfair." Christa pouted "But hey at least Brooke won't have a decent pair of Underwear." She smirked

"I swear you are now officially a Hart." Joslin smirked happily as her and Christa hi fived each other

"Well it's official the Pre Show has been cancelled." Chelsea said as she got her Mac feed off the TV

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Everyone in the room yelled

"Damn serious." Chelsea said as she sat down next to Joslin

"Now what are we going to do for the next 7 Minutes?" Christa asked "I got a couple of Ginger Jokes I can make for Slater."

"Does it involve his wiener?" Sarah asked sounding annoyed.

"Yes." Christa said sliding down on the couch

"Ok so remember what we're doing tonight?" Chelsea asked

"Destroy the wedding." Joslin smirked

"Help you and Joslin retain the tag titles." Sarah smiled

"Help Lindsay win the Divas Championship." Amy smiled

"Sweet." Chelsea smiled happily "Alright see you guys later. SPLIT UP!" She yelled as everyone but her and Joslin left the room as Raw came on.

"Wait what is Sarah going to do about Vince?" Joslin asked

"Carrie had a talk with Vince today and Vince said he wouldn't talk to Sarah or make eye contact with her." Chelsea said as DX came out with Carrie. Carrie was wearing a DX One Night Only 1000 Shirt, a pair of camouflage pants and a pair of Army Boots.

"Same old Shawn." Joslin laughed as Carrie rolled her eyes at Shawn like always and they said that were missing something.

"Weren't there more of us?" Carrie asked "You know before I joined the group?" she asked as Shawn and Hunter agreed with her and X Pac, Road Dogg, and Billy Gunn came out.

"Now all of DX is back together." Chelsea smiled happily

"Yeah they are." Joslin smiled happily as they watched the DX Segment some more

"Oh I'm ready." Chelsea smiled happily as Hunter asked if everybody was ready then he said that he and Carrie are the only ones left with hair and she laughed.

"Must be the perks of being the only girl in the group that's NOT a Porn Star." Joslin said

"Yeah." Chelsea said as they watched the segment some more then Damien Sandow came out.

"SANDOW!" Joslin yelled as Carrie said that people like Sandow was the reason why she failed high school. After a few DX was planning something then they did a group chant then Sandow got _Sweet Chin Music_, A _Pedigree_ and a _Destinybreaker. _After all that they Posed in the ring and got Sandow out of the ring.

"I'm enjoying Raw so far." Chelsea smiled happily

"Same here." Joslin said as DX were posing some more then Eve's theme played and she walked out for her match. After she got done with her poses _You Can Look (But You Can't Touch) _played and Taylor walked out and attacked Eve as the match started and after a few she won.

"How do you think this will turn out?" Chelsea asked as she got a text

"I don't know but this will be good." Joslin smiled "And let me guess Stephen needs ya?"

"You know me so well." Chelsea smiled as she pocketed her phone and she ran out to where Stephen was "You know what the diffrience between me and you is?"

"What?" Stephen asked

"I fit with Rey and Sin Cara." Chelsea smiled as Stephen rolled his eyes and his theme played and he and Chelsea walked out.

"And their tag team partner accompanied to the ring by Chelsea Benoit from Dublin, Ireland he is the World Heavyweight Champion Sheamus!" Lillian announced as he and Chelsea walked to the ring and when he got in the ring Chelsea stayed outside the ring as Chris's theme played and he and Carissa walked out and Carissa stood next to Chelsea.

"So what did your dad say?" Chelsea asked

"Chris and I didn't tell him yet." Carissa said shyly

"Seriously?" Chelsea asked

"Seriously but we'll tell him later tonight we promise." Carissa said as Alberto's theme played and he and Lira rode out to the ring. "This is the Awesome Managers side. Only Awesome managers allowed." She said and Chelsea smirked as the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

"Not fair Chelsea." Carissa pouted

"Go For it Sheamus!" Chelsea smiled happily as Stephen hit Chris with a _Brogue Kick _and pinned him and won.

"Here are your winners Rey Mysterio, Sin Cara and Sheamus!" Lillian announced as Chelsea got in the ring and hugged Stephen tightly then she watched them celebrate then they went to the back

"Ok guys what do I think of Daniel Bryan and Brooke Warner's "Wedding" All I have to say is they better watch their backs." Chelsea smirked as she finished her tout and posted it.

"You're cruel Chelsea." Stephen smiled rolling his eyes and they walked back to Chelsea's office and they saw Sarah with Brooke, Layla and Samantha.

"Did you just call me insane?" Sarah asked

"There had to be a reason why you left last year Veers think about it." Brooke said crossing her arms.

"Brooke she's accomplished more than you." Samantha said

"Shut up Jones!" Brooke snapped

"Wow Brooke maybe you should listen to her." She said walking off

"Oh oh." Chelsea said

"Damn right oh oh you don't say that to Sarah." Joslin said as Kirsten came out with Michelle.

"I thought she hated Michelle!" Chelsea said in shock.

"I thought so too!" Joslin said as they heard _Mz. Hyde _play and Lindsay came out with Amy.

"Good thing Carrie and Katie cleared everybody to show up tonight." Chelsea smiled as the match went on.

"Yeah." Joslin smiled as Lindsay won the Divas Championship

"ALRIGHT LINDSAY!" Chelsea and Joslin cheered happily as Lindsay hugged Amy tightly and she celebrated in the ring then it cut to Trish and Hunter and Trish was trying to teach Hunter some yoga and when Hunter was bent over the rest of DX was in there and Carrie took a picture and tweeted it. Then it was announced the wedding was next and Chelsea and Joslin called everyone back into the office.

"I'll see you guys later." Stephen smiled as he kissed Chelsea and left then after a minute Sarah, Christa, Amy and Lindsay ran back in.

"Wedding is next get ready." Chelsea said and everyone nodded their heads. "Sarah you go out first then I'll follow then the rest of us will."

"Got it." Sarah said as she walked to gorilla then _Holier Than Thou _by _Metallica _played and Sarah walked out to the ring. "Brooke you may have disrespected me earlier tonight but the stuff that comes out of this man's mouth is a bunch of Crap! Brooke Daniel doesn't love you."

"What proof do you have?" Bryan asked and _Whatever _played and Chelsea came out smirking

"Brooke and Daniel I am so happy for you." Chelsea smirked "In fact I am so happy for you guys I have a couple of pictures for ya." She smirked as the titantron showed pictures of Bryan and Brie and Brooke appeared heartbroken then Vince's theme played out of nowhere and he walked out and Sarah stood behind Chelsea.

"Sorry to interrupt but I was in the back doing some serious thinking." Vince said "Miss. Benoit I have decided that you will continue being the Raw General Manager. However you will be the solo Raw GM." Vince said "Nice seeing you again Miss. Veers." He said as he walked backstage.

"Well since I'm the Solo Raw GM now I have one ruling." She smirked as the rest of the Extremetourage and Generation Barrage appeared behind them. "This wedding is CANCELLED!" She smirked more as they ran in the ring and Chelsea and Lindsay attacked Bryan and Sarah, Amy, Joslin and Christa attacked Brooke and when they were out of the ring they threw stuff at them and they celebrated for a while before they went to the back.

"Man this has been the funniest Raw in a long time." Sarah smiled "I can't remember being this happy at a Raw event."

"I know right?" Chelsea asked

"Best of all we have a GM set in stone who actually knows what she's doing." Lindsay smiled happily

"Yeah she does." Joslin smiled "Best Raw GM ever."

"Man we accomplished two out of three things on our list." Sarah smiled happily

"Better make that just two." Chelsea said as she looked at her phone "Caylee texted me and said that Brooke and Bryan are so mad and depressed…your welcome by the way." She said as everyone laughed "They're so depressed that Brooke can't wrestle tonight."

"Chickens." Christa mumbled

"The night is still young." Chelsea smiled

"Yeah it is." Sarah smiled as it was Jay vs. Mike for the Intercontinental Championship

"Lindsay." Someone said and everyone turned and saw Brock walk up to them.

"Hi Brock!" Lindsay smiled as she hugged Brock and he picked her up happily and hugged her.

"Congratulations on winning the Divas Championship." Brock smiled happily as he kissed her passionately. "Your dad would be so proud of you. I know I am."

"Thank you Brock." Lindsay smiled happily as they heard everyone else groan "What happened?"

"Mike is the new Intercontinental Champion." Chelsea groaned and so did Lindsay and Brock

"Can I break his arm?" Brock asked

"Maybe later Brock." Chelsea said "You break one arm I'll break the other?"

"Deal." Brock smirked as they saw Hunter out then Paul followed by Stephanie and Laura

"Let's go Lindsay." Brock smiled

"Alright. Amy you better stay back here to be safe. It could get dangerous." Lindsay said

"Got it." Amy said as Brock and Lindsay left and everyone else walked back to Chelsea's office and they saw Brock and Lindsay out with Brock giving Death Glares at Hunter, Stephanie and Laura. And when they got in the ring Brock attacked Hunter and Lindsay stayed back until she started backing up with Brock and Paul and Checking on Brock and paying no attention to Paul.

"She was right." Amy said as she got up "I'll be back." She smiled as she left

"Wonder where she's going?" Sarah asked

"I don't know." Joslin said as Amy (Lita) accepted the challenge to face Heath.

"Heath's going to lose." Chelsea and Joslin said as Lindsay walked back in "What did I miss?"

"Nothing much." Chelsea said

"Oh ok." Lindsay smiled as she sat down and they saw Lita and the legends who beat Heath celebrate in the ring.

"Poor Slater. I feel sorry for Arianna." Joslin chuckled as Sarah and Christa looked confused "Slater's pregnant wife."

"Oh ok." Sarah said as Glen's theme played and he came out followed by some of the lower card superstars.

"Oh Drew." Chelsea groaned as she slouched down in her seat then Mark's theme played and he walked out. "Drew get out of there!"

"Why do you care about Drew?" Sarah asked

"He's my brother in law." Chelsea groaned as Glen and Mark started attacking everyone "Drew and I are going to have a long talk when he gets to the back."

"He better run by then." Sarah giggled as Carrie vs. John was up next.

"I hope so." Chelsea smirked as Carrie and Harmony were in the door way. "What's up Carrie?"

"Can I talk to you alone?" Carrie asked as Chelsea followed Carrie and Harmony out.

"Wonder what's going on?" Sarah asked

"I don't know but I have a feeling this is going to be bad." Joslin said softly as Chelsea walked back in. "What did Carrie want?"

"You'll see." Chelsea said as John was out followed by Carrie and Harmony as the match started and Chelsea clenched her Money In The Bank Briefcase.

"Chels are you turning tonight?" Lindsay asked as Amy walked back in.

"No." Chelsea said "So Amy where did you go?"

"I went to the bathroom and I met Caylee Warner." Amy smiled "We talked about hair a bit." She said and Chelsea giggled as Paul was out and he knocked out Cena then Phil and Audrey ran out and told Carrie to get the ref in the ring and pin him.

"What is going on?" Sarah asked

"No idea." Lindsay said as Paul came back out and started beating on John and Carrie was doing nothing then Rock's theme played and he came out and fought Paul and when Paul was out of the ring Carrie and Phil double teamed him!

"CARRIE TURNED!" Everyone but Chelsea asked in shock

"Carrie is a heel now?" Joslin asked

"So are Audrey and Harmony!" Christa yelled pointing to Audrey and Harmony holding Laura back.

"Harmony is only a heel in WWE She's still a face in TNA." Chelsea said.

"Carrie told you about her turn?" Sarah asked

"Yeah that's what she wanted to talk to me about. She told all of Redemption and we're ok with it. She'll still be the same old Carrie backstage." Chelsea smiled.

"Are you sure?" Amy asked

"Hey isn't Katie?" Chelsea asked

"Good point." Sarah smiled. "Hey let's go hang out now that the show is over!"

"Ok." Everyone smiled

_Me: Man Punk and Carrie turning heel? I did not see that coming (Seriously I didn't) What will happen now? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	78. Chapter 78

_Me: Hey guys I got the next chapter for ya :D It may not be good but My computer is busted and my dad is too selfish to let me use his so I'm writing this on my iPod so bear with me on this alright? Anyway I would like thank DanDJohnMLover for reviewing the last Chapter :D You rock :D now on with the story :D_

Chapter 78 July 27, 2012 (July 24, 2012)

"So now that Carrie is a heel will she be in Redemption?" Harmony asked as her and Chelsea were in the hallway talking.

"Backstage yes On Camera No." Chelsea said "Oh and tell Sarah that Brooke isn't done with her yet."

"How do you..."

"Watch her Tout." Chelsea said and Harmony nodded her head and walked away.

"Chelsea." Trinity smiled as she ran up to her

"Hey Trinity." Chelsea smiled as Trinity stopped.

"Hey I may be the GM of Smackdown but I want to go after a certain someone's Intercontinental Championship." Trinity said

"Go for it I'm the GM of Raw and the Women's Champion, One half of the Divas Tag team Championships, and the WWE Championship Money In The Bank winner. So if you want to be the Intercontinental Champion go for it." Chelsea Smiled

"Sweet." Trinity Smirked "I'm going to kick Mike's Arse."

"Better have Caylee by your side since Mike has Danica." Chelsea said

"Don't worry I will." Trinity smirked as she walked to her office and Chelsea walked back into hers and Stephen's locker room.

"Trinity wanting a shot at the Intercontinental Championship?" Stephen asked as Chelsea sat next to him and he put his arm around her.

"You listened in?" Chelsea asked

"Chelsea I'm her brother I'm Supposed to do stuff to make her mad." Stephen said and Chelsea rolled her eyes and saw Mike win the match then Trinity and Caylee attacked him and Danica from behind then after Trinity held the Intercontiental Champioship up high then they went to the back.

"Well Trinity deserves it." Chelsea smiled as Brooke was in the ring with a mic.

**_In The Ring_**

"As You guys saw last Monday Night the best night of my life was RUINED! Of course Miss. I have to be involved in EVERYTHING Chelsea Benoit and her Entourage had to ruin it but I'll deal with her later. Right now my attention is on one member of her entourage Sarah Veers." Brooke said Glaring at everybody and everything in sight. "Now as you all know Sarah left the WWE last year and joined that second Rate Company Impact Wrestling. Now as for why she left was very simple. She's scared of all the Divas. She knows that all of us even Benoit are better looking than her. Enough of Veers personal ugly problems. I have a proposal for her." She said as she looked into the Camera. "Sarah Veers I challenge you to a match at Summerslam." She growled as she walked to the back.

**_In The Back_**

"Can she do that?" Stephen asked in shock as they saw the whole thing.

"If Carrie and Katie Clear Sarah to show up at Summerslam she can." Chelsea said as Stephen got up with a present in his hand. "What is that?"

"A Present for Danny Boy want to give it to him with me?" Stephen asked

"Sure I'm bored." Chelsea said as her and Stephen walked to Bryan's locker room.

"Danny Boy." Stephen Smiled as he started talking to Bryan about what happened last night then Stephen gave him a present for use on his wedding night then he and Chelsea walked out.

"What did you give him?" Chelsea asked as Stephen smiled.

"Let's just say it'll help him last longer than 18 seconds." He said as he put his arm around Chelsea and she blushed as they walked back to their locker room and Chelsea got her MITB Briefcase and they walked to the ring.

"Hey we're stuck next to him and Brooke in the hotels sometimes he needs it." Chelsea snickered.

"Well at least we could sleep after he got done." Stephen smiled

"That is true." Chelsea smiled as Stephen's theme played and they walked out.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first accompanied to the ring by Chelsea Benoit from Dublin, Ireland he is the World Heavyweight Champion Sheamus!" Lillian announced as Stephen did his poses then he and Chelsea walked to the ring and when they got in the ring Chelsea raised her briefcase happily and Stephen did his poses then they waited on Cody and Lindsay.

"And his opponent accompanied to the ring by Lindsay from Marietta, Georgia Cody Rhodes!" Lillian announced as Cody and Lindsay walked to the ring and when they got in it Chelsea left and so did Lindsay and the match started.

_**FF Towards The End**_

When Cody was in position Stephen got ready to use the _Brogue Kick _on him. Meanwhile Chelsea kept her eye on Vickie and Nick to keep them from interfering. When Chelsea watched them she noticed that Lindsay was Glaring at Vickie.

_"Must have a grudge against Vickie for getting rid of Jake a while back." _Chelsea thought as Stephen won the match and Chelsea got in the ring and hugged him tightly while Lindsay checked on Cody. After Chelsea and Stephen hugged Nick tried to cash in on him bucage backed out at the last minute and Chris (Wearing a Dolph Ziggler shirt) Ran down and pushed Nick in the ring and Stephen gave him the _Brogue Kick _and left the ring with Chelsea while Chris dealt with him.

"That was close again." Stephen said as they got back to their locker room and sat down.

"Can't he cash it in and get it over with?" Chelsea asked as she snuggled close to him and he put his arm around her.

"Betcha Carrie will be wondering the same thing about you soon." Stephen Smiled.

"Look at it this way: Carrie pisses me off darning her heel run then I'm cashing it in on her." Chelsea said as it was Karla vs. Claudio with Zivile in Claudio's corner. "I'll be back." She said getting up.

"Where are you going?" Stephen asked as Chelsea ran out of the roomwithout answering and Stephen just smiled. "Oh Chels." He smiled as he saw Chelsea attack Zivile and help Karla win the match. After Karla won Chelsea appulded her and went to the back. "Chels you really are something." He smiled to himself as Chelsea walked back in and kissed Stephen on the Cheek as the fatal 4 way match started.

"Berite will win." Chelsea said as Stephen put his arm around her.

"I think the same way." Stephen said as they watched the match some more then after a few Alberto won with Ricardo's help.

"Something needs to be done about Cardie" Chelsea said as she got ready

"I think so too." Stephen said as he got ready to go to the shower.

"I'll take him down if you want." Chelsea smiled at him

"I would say be careful but it's Cartie so you'll be fine." Stephen smiled as he kissed her head. "Love you"

"Love you too." Chelsea smiled as he went to take a shower.

_Me: Man I can't believe Bertie got another title shot! Damn you Cardie! Read and review everyone :D :D and sorry if the chapter has a lot of mistakes but I wrote this on my iPod since I have no computer at the moment :( Hopefully it's still good :)_


	79. Chapter 79

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter :D and I'm still on my iPod writing this but bare with me ok? I would like to think DanDJohnMLover and WWE-PG-Hater for reviewing the last Chapter :D You guys rock :D Now on with the story :D_

Chapter 79 July 30, 2012

"That was close." Lindsay said as her, Joslin and Chelsea ran into their office after a fire was put out near the stage. What happened was a Pryo malfunction happened that caused a fire to happen earlier which everybody had to leave the arena.

"Yeah it was." Chelsea said as they turned on the TV and Carrie, Phil. Audrey and Harmony we're on and Carrie and Phil were telling King that they basically hate the Rock.

"So what they're saying is that Raw should be about them right?" Joslin asked as Paul came out.

"Pretty much." Chelsea said as Paul and Phil went back and forth until John's theme played and he, Laura and Carissa came out.

"Sweet Laura got back up." Lindsay smiled as Chelsea got up and walked to the ring.

"Play Blow Me Away." Chelsea smiled as _Blow Me Away _played and she walked out happily. "Hope I'm not intrupting anything." She smiled "But I already got the main event in mind. Tonight it'll be the Fat Show vs. John Cena." She smiled more "And the winner will face Carrie Wilson at Summerslam for the WWE Championship!" She smiled happily some more. "And Harmony and Audrey I heard you guys want some gold. Well tonight it'll be you guys vs. Laura and Carissa with the winning team facing me and Joslin at Summerslam for the WWE Divas Tag Team Championships!" She smiled as she went to the back.

"Man somebody isn't playing around." Joslin smiled as Chelsea walked back in and sat down.

"Hey I'm not having my show taken over by a couple of attention whores and a fatty." Chelsea said as she sat down and saw that it was Karla vs. Alberto. "Where is Stephen when you need him?"

"His locker room." Lindsay said as they watched the match some more.

"Oh yeah." Chelsea said "Cardie is so annoying."

"Diddo." Joslin said as Alberto won.

"Bertie sucks." Chelsea said as Alberto had a microphone And Chelsea got up again "I'll be back again." She said as she got up and walked to the ring "Bertie! Who the hell do you think you are? Last I checked you are not the General Manager around here I am." She smirked "So at least when your on Raw when I say to compete you will compete or you will be fired!" She smirked as she went to the back while Alberto and Ricardo were freaking out.

"Benoit we need to talk!" Brooke and Bryan yelled as Chelsea walked to her office door and she flipped them off.

"What?" Chelsea asked rudely

"You know what!" Brooke yelled "You and Sarah Veers ruined my wedding!"

"So?" Chelsea asked as she tried to get in her office but Bryan stopped her. "May I please get in my office?" She asked as she tried getting in her office again. "You wanna play I'll play you two vs. Myself and my husband Sheamus." She smirked as Bryan and Brooke walked away angrily and Chelsea walked in her office and she quickly changed into a Dark Blue Tank Top, Dark Blue Tripp Capris, and Dark Blue Combat Boots. After she got changed she got her belts and her briefcase and ran to meet Stephen.

"Did ya have to use your power to have us face Brooke and Bryan?" Stephen asked as he got done with his interview and Chelsea caught up to him.

"They wouldn't let me in my office earlier so of course." Chelsea smirked as they walked out to the ring.

"Your better than Laurinaitis I'll give ya that." Stephen said as Bryan and BroIke were out in the ring blaming Chelsea for ruining their wedding then they heard a familiar voice on the titiantron.

"Brooke Warner you should've never disrespected me at Raw 1000 last week! The real reason why I left WWE because I thought I could show my skills in the ring more and that's what I'm doing! And me? Afraid of the Divas? HA! I'm not afraid of anything! And you can say all you want about how I look, but anything looks better than you! So guess what, Brooke, I ACCEPT your challenge for Summerslam! But I would be scared if I was you because Raw was only the beginning!" Sarah Smirked. "Now as for tonight I hope Sheamus and Chelsea Benoit give you hell tonight!" She smirked as her feed went out and Stephen's theme played and the two of them walked out and when they got in the ring they looked at what the fans chose to what kind of match they were going to have then it showed that the fans chose a street fight. After it showed that the match started.

_**FF Towards The End**_

After Chelsea had Brooke down she got into the ring and saw that Stephen had hit Bryan with the _Brogue Kick._

"Do it Chelsea!" Stephen yelled as Chelsea did the throat slit and got on the top rope and did the _Flying Headbutt _on him then Stephen pinned him and won.

"Here are your winners the WWE Women's Champion Chelsea Benoit and the World Heavyweight Champion Sheamus!" Justin announced as Chelsea got up and hugged Stephen tightly and celebrated with him a bit before they celebrated with the fans then they went to the back.

"That felt so great baby." Chelsea smiled as her and Stephen were at gorilla.

"Do ya think it was a good idea to leave them out there?" Stephen asked as Brooke and Bryan were out in the ring complaining and would not leave the ring until they got a doctor.

"They want Doctors they got them." Chelsea smirked as guys in white walked up to them. "Gentlemen you know what to do." She smirked as they went out and got Bryan and Brooke.

"I would say this is extreme but I agree with ya on this Chelsea Lass." Stephen smiled as they went back to her office and Chelsea checked her droid.

"Hey Sarah sent us a tout." Chelsea smiled as she checked it out.

_"Hey Chelsea and Sheamus I just wanted to congratulate you two on beating the crap out of Danny Boy and Brooke and sending them to the crazy house." _Sarah smiled in her tout.

"We put Sarah in a good mood." Stephen smiled "You know the two of us and Sarah and Frankie need to spend some time together."

"I'll talk to Sarah about it next time we actually talk and not tweet or tout each other." Chelsea laughed as her and Stephen walked in her office and saw that Harmony and Audrey were going to Summerslam. "Should have known I would be facing the heels." She said as she sat next to Stephen and smiled. "Hey what you said earlier about your face not winning any beauty contests I seriously think you look sexy." She said blushing

"Your just saying that." Stephen smiled as they got closer to each other

"I mean it." Chelsea smiled as she hugged Stephen then softly kissed him and he pulled her close to him and deepened the kiss. When they did Chelsea pulled Stephen on top of her and they kept kissing. After a minute they gently broke apart and Stephen smiled as he gently took off Chelsea's tank top and started kissing her neck and Chelsea softly moaned.

"Stephen you better not be fucking Chelsea in there!" Joslin yelled as she banged on the door.

"Joslin please go away! What I do with my wife is nobody's business but our own!" Stephen yelled

"Dude keep it PG in there!" Joslin yelled

"Joslin go away please!" Chelsea asked.

"Don't mess up the couch with your sweat and other wet stuff that you make darning sex!" Joslin yelled as she walked away.

"She ruined my mood." Both Chelsea and Stephen said as they looked at each other.

"Maybe after we get back to our room I can try to get you back in the mood." Chelsea smiled a sexy smile at him.

"Let me take a shower first then we'll go back." Stephen smiled as he stood up and so did Chelsea then he and Chelsea kissed each other passionately for a few then they gently broke apart and Chelsea felt a smack on her butt and Stephen smirked at her as he walked out.

"Why does that always turn me on?" Chelsea asked as she blushed then she saw Carrie and Phil call John and Paul losers so she put back on her tank top and walked out on stage. "There not losers ladies and gentlemen." She smiled "The person who will face Carrie Wilson at Summerslam is The Big Show, and John Cena." She smiled as Carrie and Phil walked back out angerly.

"You can't do that Benoit!" Carrie yelled at Chelsea "I'm the WWE Champion he's the best Wrestler in the world you need to start showing us some respect!"

"I'm the General Manager of Raw you need to show me some respect!" Chelsea yelled at them

"We don't care!" Phil yelled

"Oh you don't?" Chelsea asked as she smirked "You two better stay in line or else Carrie will lose the WWE Championship before Summersland because I will cash in on her ass! Now if you want to keep the Championship until then I suggest you shut up and follow my rules!" She yelled as she walked to the back

_Me: Oh snap Carrie and Punk just messed with the wrong boss (Don't worry they're friends off screen :) ) They better be careful or else Carrie will lose her Championship before Summerslam! Read and review everyone :D and I apologize for any mistakes I'm still on my iPod :D :D _


	80. Chapter 80

_Me: Hey guys I'm back, It's a filler chapter and I'm still stuck on my iPod. So as always bare with me ok? Anyway I would like to think DanDJohnMLover and WWE-PG-Hater for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You guys rock :D I would also like to think WWE-PG-HATER for favoriting this story, Adding it to his alerts, Adding me as a favorite Author and sucribing to me :D You rock :D Now on with the story and this is a Lemon :D_

Chapter 80 July 30, 2012

It was after Raw and Chelsea and Stephen were in their hotel room and Stephen was giving Chelsea a back massage.

"Stephen is this really necessary?" Chelsea asked as she moaned

"Well you still got an injured back and I did notice you holding it a lot after our street fight." Stephen said as he messaged her back some more.

"I'll be fine rea...Oh right there babe." Chelsea moaned happily as Stephen got a spot that really felt good. "Maybe this isn't such a bad idea after all." She smiled

"Told ya so." Stephen smiled as he messaged her back some more.

"Man I wouldn't move from this spot for the world right now." Chelsea smiled as she got an idea. "Hey how about I give you a massage?" She suggested as she sat up.

"It's alright Chels really." Stephen smiled.

"No no I insist." Chelsea smiled as she softly kissed Stephen and took off his shirt.

"Well alright." Stephen said as he laid down and Chelsea got the oil and started massaging him. "Oh Chels."

"Starting to feel better?" Chelsea asked as she massaged his back some more.

"Much better." Stephen smiled as Chelsea massaged him some more then got on top of him and continue to massage him. "I love you."

"I love you too Ste." Chelsea smiled at him then kissed his back and continued to massage him. After a while Stephen flipped over so he was facing Chelsea and pulled her down and gave her a long passionate kiss. While he was doing that he flipped them over so that he was on top. After a while he broke the kiss and smiled at her and started kissing her neck.

"Mmmmmmm Stephen." Chelsea moaned as he went down and kissed her shoulder then he gently fondled her breasts and she moaned louder. After fondling them he gently took off her night shorts and Underwear as he Stuck two fingers in her and she moaned louder as he started moving them. "Oh Stephen." She moaned as he smirked to himself and added a third finger. "Stephen!" She yelled as he went faster with his fingers and after a few he removed them and went down and started sucking on her and smirked some more as she started screaming.

"Stephen I'm close! Please let me come!" Chelsea yelled as she gripped the sheets.

"Not yet Chels." Stephen smirked as he started sucking on her some more.

"Please baby I can't hold it in anymore!" Chelsea begged as she gripped the sheets tighter as she tried holding it in but she screamed his name and Came hard. "Damn." She said catching her breath as Stephen came up and softly kissed her.

"Sorry Chels I couldn't help myself." He smiled as the two kissed each other for a long while then Chelsea smiled and unbuttoned his jeans and took them off along with his boxers. When she did she turned red at how hard he was.

"I'm turning Red again aren't I?" Chelsea asked as she was turning redder and felt like Hiding but Stephen smiled and kissed her softly to calm her down.

"It'll be alright." Stephen smiled as he broke the kiss.

"I hope so because I have never saw you that...HARD BEFORE!" Chelsea yelled as Stephen thrust into her unexpectedly.

"Let's just say I had a couple of dreams about ya that made me take a couple of cold showers." Stephen smiled as he started thrusting into her.

"What kind of dreams?" Chelsea moaned as she thrust her hips to meet his movements.

"Wet dreams."Stephen moaned as he thrust into her some more and Chelsea wrapped her arms around him. "Since I saw you in the bikini darning that one Raw." He groaned as he thrust into her harder.

"I'm really that sexy to you?" Chelsea asked as she moaned some more and let Stephen take all the control.

"Of course." Stephen smiled as he kissed her neck and started making his thrusts harder.

"What were some of the other dreams you had about me?" Chelsea asked as she dug her nails on his back.

"Just sex dreams." Stephen smirked as he thrust harder into her and Chelsea screamed.

"Like what?" Chelsea asked as Stephen smirked and got an idea and pulled out of her.

"Get on all fours will ya?" Stephen asked as he smirked some more and Chelsea did just that and when she did she felt a smack on her butt and she moaned as loud as she could moan.

"Your Lucky that turns me on." Chelsea moaned as Stephen smirked and did it again and she yelped and he smirked as he entered her hard. "Damn that's deep!" She yelled as Stephen went harder and started fondling her at the same time.

"How about that? That turn ya on?" Stephen Growled in her ear as he thrust into her some more.

"Yes!" Chelsea yelled in pleasure as Stephen thrust into her harder and continued to thrust into her hard and deep. "Stephen I'm close!" She yelled after a while.

"Wait on me." Stephen growled as he put his hand in her hair and thrust into her really hard.

"I don't know if I can!" Chelsea yelled as Stephen contuined to thrust into her hard.

"Let go I can't hold it in either." Stephen growled as Chelsea screamed his name and came hard and Stephen wasen't far behind as he thrust into her and exploded in her. After he did they both collasped on the bed.

"Damn that felt amazing." Chelsea smiled as she caught her breath and Stephen got off of her and covered them up and Chelsea snuggled close to him. "Who knew you were so aggressive?" She asked as she smiled and kissed his cheek.

"That's what happens when I have a couple of dreams about my wife." Stephen smiled as he pulled her close to him.

"I must be special then." Chelsea smiled as she laid on his chest

"To me your always special." Stephen smiled as he kissed Chelsea's head and held her as she fell asleep. "I will always love you Chelsea." He smiled as he fell asleep himself.

_Me: Man what a good way to spend time with each other after Raw :3 Especially with Sheamy's aggressive side ;3 Read and Review everyone :D :D_


	81. Chapter 81

_Me: Hey guys I'm back :) Still no computer but I got my dads small laptop for this weekend :D :D Anyway I would like to think DanDJohnMLover and WWE-PG-HATER for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You guys rock :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 81 August 3, 2012 (July 31, 2012)

"Man you two have been cuddling for since Superstars." Joslin said as Smackdown was just starting and Stephen and Chelsea have been cuddling on the couch the entire time.

"Actually all day." Chelsea smiled as she snuggled in Stephen's embrace

"Seriously?" Joslin asked as she raised her eyebrow "What happened last night?"

"None of your business." Stephen said as he kept Chelsea close to him as Vince was out and he kept Trinity the General Manager of Smackdown

"Let me guess you guys had really hot…" Joslin started saying but Stephen got up and Joslin backed up.

"Yeah you better be quiet." Stephen growled as he sat back down and put his arms around Chelsea again and smiled at her as Alberto and Lira walked out.

"Baby I don't wanna get up." Chelsea pouted as she cuddled close to him

"I don't either but we have to." Stephen said as they got up "Joslin behave." He said as he and Chelsea walked to the ring and when they got in the ring he congradulated Trinity and offered to celebrate with her for later that night. After that she put Alberto in a match with Randy and put Stephen in a match with Tensai.

"Go to the back or deal with Sakamoto." Stephen whispered in Chelsea's ear

"Got it." Chelsea nodded her head as she left the ring and kept her eye on Sakamoto as the match started

**_FF Towards the End_**

When Stephen was down and got back up Tensai tried giving him a clothesline but Stephen dodged it and gave him a _Brogue Kick _and pinned him and won.

"Here is your winner Sheamus!" Lillian announced as Chelsea got in the ring and hugged him tightly and celebrated with him before going to the back with him.

"Can we go back to cuddling now?" Chelsea asked as they were in the back

"Let's get back to our locker room." Stephen smiled as they saw Eve leave Trinity's office madly "What happened?" He asked as he and Chelsea ran to Trinity's office and saw her, Caylee and Kayla in there "What did you do Trinity?" He asked as Trinity smiled

"Chelsea, Stephen meet my administration." Trinity smiled then she pointed at Kayla "Senior Advisor to the GM" then she pointed at Caylee "Junior advisor to the GM."

"You serious" Stephen asked "Your just showing how lazy you really are Trinity I mean Chelsea doesn't even have an administration."

"That's her decision I want one." Trinity said

"Can you please not argue with Trinity?" Chelsea asked as she hugged Stephen "I wanna cuddle."

"Ok we can cuddle." Stephen said as he looked at Trinity and Stuck his tongue out at her and left.

"If I argue with David don't call me childish because what you just did was childish." Chelsea said as her and Stephen got back to their locker room and sat down on the couch.

"Shut up and cuddle with me." Stephen smiled as he put his arms around Chelsea and they cuddled

"I'll shut up now." Chelsea smiled as she cuddled close to Stephen as they watched Brooke and Bryan getting interviewed and showing off their new NO Shirts and wanting the fans to stop saying YES. "What is wrong with them?"

"I don't know but I see a vain about to pop out of Danny boy right now." Stephen said

"I can't believe the doctors said that they were sane." Chelsea said "I mean do they look sane?"

"Not that I know of." Stephen said "I mean Brooke is insane I bet we'll see her on Impact Wrestling on Thursday."

"If she knows whats good for her she won't even dare."Chelsea said as she growled as the 6 man tag team match started.

"What if she does though?" Stephen asked

"If she embrasses the company like that I'll embrass her ." Chelsea said as the heels won the match.

"How so" Stephen asked

"Simple make her publicly apoligize to the WWE Universe, The TNA Fans, TNA, and the WWE." Chelsea said "Then I would do what I did to Brock back in April Publically suspend her until Summerslam." She smiled as Titus defeated Brandon. "Man I feel bad for Brandon. I mean him and Carrie are basically broken up on screen."

"Plus she's not watching Brandon's back anymore." Stephen said

"Sucks being a heel when you have so many good friends." Chelsea said as it was Randy vs. Alberto

"I'll be back." Stephen said as he kissed Chelsea's cheek and walked out.

"Wonder where he went?" Chelsea asked as she saw Alberto leave the ring and Stephen ran and put him back in it "Oh Stephen." She smiled as she saw Drew walk around "Hey Drew what's up?" She asked

"I don't know. I'm having mixed feelings right now." Drew said as he walked back and forth

"About what?" Chelsea asked

"What do you think? Trinity being the General Manager of Smackdown." Drew growled "My wife who hates me half the time is my boss!"

"What do you mean half the time? Wasen't it most of the time a month ago?" Chelsea asked

"We're trying to get along." Drew said and Chelsea nodded her head

"Why are you worrying about that though shouldn't you be happy for Trinity?" Chelsea asked

"I am but she'll just make my life a living hell I know she will." Drew said as he sat down

"Maybe not if you start treating her nicer." Chelsea said as Drew started to say something but she cut him off "All the time Drew not just when you feel like it. At least so your life won't be hell."

"You're right." Drew said as he calmed down "But its hard being nice to her."

"Not for me it's not." Chelsea said

"She likes you that's why." Drew said

"Get her to like you Drew that's all I'm saying right now." Chelsea said as she went back to her locker room and laid down.

_Me: Not much happened this week on Smackdown (For some reason Chelsea hasen't had alot to do on Smackdown lately but Manage Sheamy) Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	82. Chapter 82

_Me: Hey guys here is the next Chapter and once again I'm on my iPod but I am getting my Computer fixed. Anyway I would like to think DanDJohnMLover and MusicIsLife2 for reviewing the last Chapter :) You rock :) Now on with the story :D_

Chapter 82 August 6, 2012

"I'm so gonna have some fun tonight." Chelsea said as she walked to the ring as she was starting Raw. When she got to Gorilia she watched Brooke apologize from her home in Los Angeles. What had happened was that Brooke appeared on Impact Wrestling and attacked Sarah before her match. When Brooke got escorted out and Chelsea found out about that. Her and Trinity decided to make her apologize and suspend her until Summerslam. "Play Whatever will ya?" She asked as _Whatever _played and she walked out and got in the ring and announced that John would face Bryan and Paul would face Randy and when she was about to announce Carrie's match Phil's theme played and he, Carrie, Audrey and Harmony walked out and tried kissing up to her until John's theme played and he, Laura and Carissa walked out then Paul's theme played and he walked out.

"Ok I'm tired of all of this. Before I was rudely interrupted Carrie's opponent tonight is either Miz, Kane or someone close to her Brandon!" Chelsea smirked as Carrie started freaking out then Chelsea went to the back happily.

"Chelsea can I talk to you later on?" Brandon asked as he and Jasmine walked up to her.

"Sure." Chelsea smiled as it was announced that Brandon would face Carrie "Get her Hall."

"I plan on it." Brandon smiled as he and Jasmine walked to the ring and Chelsea walked back to her office but was stopped by Laura and Carissa.

"Chelsea can I have a match against Harmony tonight?" Laura asked

"Of course but why do you want a match with Harmony?" Chelsea asked

"Revenge." Laura and Carissa smirked and Chelsea rolled her eyes.

"Go for it." Chelsea smiled as Laura and Carissa hi fived each other and Chelsea walked back in her office and saw Lindsay in there.

"Hey Chels." Lindsay smiled as Chelsea sat down.

"Hey Linds what's up?" Chelsea asked

"Dying to know who my opponent for Summerslam is." Lindsay said

"Well I could have Laura vs. Harmony be a number one contenders match for the Divas championship." Chelsea smiled

"That could work plus it would make sense to face Laura since Brock is facing her dad at Summerslam." Lindsay said as Carrie defeated Brandon.

"Good point." Chelsea said

"Who are you facing for the Women's Championship?" Lindsay asked

"Well I have a Triple Threat in mind with me, Sammy and Bertie's Girlfriend going at it but I may want to add a member of Carrie's entourage to the Mix. I mean I haven't put the title up in a fatal 4 way yet and I wanna try it out." Chelsea smiled as Alberto parked in his own parking spot. "You thinking what I'm thinking Linds?"

"Us messing up Bertie's Car? I'm in." Lindsay smirked as Alberto and his entourage walked in.

"Bertie your in a match next get ready." Chelsea said as she pointed at the door "Remember what I told ya last week." She growled as Alberto was talking to Lira and Ricardo in Spanish then they left "They keep the Car back here we're good."

"How are we going to mess up the Car?" Lindsay asked

"Spray paint and Beat up the car." Chelsea smirked "Maybe a couple of pictures to post on twitter."

"That could work." Lindsay smiled as they got up and they left the office and they found a couple of cans of Spray paint and they walked to Alberto's Car and when they got to it Chelsea noticed something.

"Linds Check it out." Chelsea smiled as she grabbed the Keys from the Car Ricky Ricardo forgot the Keys.

"You thinking what I thinking?" Lindsay asked

"Joy ride?" Chelsea asked as she smirked happily

"Joy Ride." Lindsay smirked as they got in the car and Chelsea got her droid and took a picture of her and Lindsay and posted it to twitter

"Alright let's take this baby for a spin." Chelsea smiled

"Hold on a second Chelsea." Stephen said as he walked up to them and they got out of the car.

"What's up Stephen?" Lindsay asked

"Let me take the car for a while." Stephen smiled "Becides I really want to get in Bertie's head."

"Ok." Chelsea smiled as she threw the keys at him and he caught them. " I got a show to run anyway."

"Put Lindsay in charge and join me you could really use the break after all that's happened tonight." Stephen smiled as he put his arm around Chelsea

"I don't know. I never left work early before." Chelsea said blushing

"You can trust me." Lindsay smiled "Have fun with Stephen."

"Well ok." Chelsea smiled "Just don't let Brock run the show."

"I won't." Lindsay smiled as Stephen was telling Alberto that he was going to change his ways starting with his Car then he smirked as he and Chelsea got in the Car and left.

"So where are we going to go?" Chelsea asked and Stephen smiled

"Just thought I would go on a Drive with my girl." Stephen smiled as Chelsea blushed some more and Stephen Drove around town until they got to a quiet part of town and when they got to the woods Stephen stopped.

"It's beautiful here." Chelsea smiled as they got out and sat on the hood and Stephen pulled her close to him.

"Glad I talked ya in to going with me?" Stephen asked as he smiled at her.

"Of course." Chelsea smiled "I'm gonna be honest with ya I wouldn't want to be anywhere but here with you right now."

"Same here Chels." Stephen smiled at her as they cuddled.

"We have got to do this more often." Chelsea smiled as she got closer to him "I wonder what's happening at work right now?" She asked after a while.

"Call Lindsay and see." Stephen smiled "Meanwhile I'm going to send a tout." He smiled as they got off the hood and Chelsea got her Droid and called Lindsay.

_"What is going on on your end?" _Lindsay asked

"Romantic Drive, Seeing the sights what's going on on your end?" Chelsea asked

_"About to go to the ring with Brock and Paul, I'm facing Laura at Summerslam and I owned Bryan." _Lindsay smiled as they heard Stephen sing.

"See you later Linds." Chelsea said as they hung up and Stephen finished his tout "Really? You had to sing?"

"Of course." Stephen Smiled as they got in the car and Drove off.

"Where are we going now?" Chelsea asked as she smiled.

"Doing some sight seeing." Stephen smiled as they got back into town and Drove around "Hey Chels you hungry?" He asked after a few minutes of Driving

"Sure I haven't ate since lunch." Chelsea smiled as Stephen stopped and got them some Mexican food and they drove off.

"Hey Chels?" Stephen asked after a few as they drove while they ate

"Yeah?" Chelsea asked as she ate her Taco Salad

"Think I should send Bertie another tout?" He asked

"Go for it." Chelsea smiled as Stephen stopped anareas touting while eating and spilt some on the floor then he referenced getting sick. After he got done with it and sent it they drove again and Chelsea laughed.

"What's so funny Chels?" Stephen asked as they drove

"I haven't had this much fun in a long time." Chelsea laughed "I mean in a very long time."

"Glad your having fun." Stephen smiled at her as they finished eating. "Hang on Chels!" He smiled as they went on a dirt road and Chelsea held on but was having a good time. After a while they got back on the road. "Ready to go back to the arena?"

"Yeah I need to make sure that Raw hasen't turned into Monday Night Raw Starring Brock Lensar again." Chelsea said and both her and Stephen laughed as they Drove back in the Arena and they got out and he was talking to a stage hand and after he gave him the keys he and Chelsea walked away and walked back to her office.

"Hey did the name of Raw change to Monday Night Raw starring Brock Lensar?" Chelsea asked as her and Stephen walked in her office and saw Lindsay and Brock in there.

"No." Brock pouted as he crossed his arms.

"Thank god thank you Lindsay." Chelsea smiled as her and Stephen sat down

"So how was your joy ride?" Lindsay asked

"Funniest...Ride...Ever!" Chelsea smiled happily.

"Next time take us will ya?" Brock asked "You guys had fun while we were stuck with Paul and we hate him."

"We'll see guys." Stephen smiled as Ricardo got blamed for the car being stolen and messed up and Alberto ordered him to clean the car.

"Poor Ricardo paying for our fun." Chelsea laughed as she put her arm around Stephen and smiled at him.

"I feel bad for him." Stephen smiled as Chelsea giggled

"Lindsay did Carrie and her entourage step out of line?" Chelsea asked.

"Nope." Lindsay smiled

"Thank god." Chelsea smiled as she and Stephen got up "See you guys later."

"See ya." Brock smiled

"See ya tomorrow." Lindsay smiled as Chelsea and Stephen left.

"We have got to do stuff like that more often I mean that was awesome!" Chelsea smiled happily.

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed it." Stephen smiled as he put his arm around her and smiled

"I did and I enjoyed it more because I was with you." Chelsea smiled as she blushed.

"I'm glad Chelsea." Stephen smiled "Who says married couples don't have that much fun together?"

"No idea but I know we do." Chelsea smiled happily as she hugged Stephen.

_Me: Man that must have been fun for them :D Believe me if I did that to Alberto's Car I would be so happy lol XD read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	83. Chapter 83

_Me: Hey guys here is the next Chapter :D and I had a problem with my Internet but its good now :D I would like to think DanDJohnMLover and MusicIsLife2 for reviewing the Last Chapter :D You rock :D I would also like to think Erulastiel Nostariel for reviewing Chapter 77 You rock :D and I would like to think ghunter182003 for favoriting the story :D You rock :D Now on with the story :D_

Chapter 83 August 10, 2012 (August 7, 2012)

"I can't believe Trinity is making us apologize." Chelsea said as her and Stephen were in their locker room getting ready for Smackdown.

"She hates me having fun that's why." Stephen said "But she needs to leave you out of this it was all my idea after all."

"I was an accomplistist after all." Chelsea said then smirked "But it was fucking worth it."

"I agree to that." Stephen smiled as he put his arm around Chelsea and she blushed "Ready to go?"

"Yes." Chelsea smiled at him

"Benoit shut up!" Bryan yelled from outside their locker room.

"Bryan I'm just answering my husband." Chelsea said

"I don't care shut up!" Bryan yelled and Chelsea smirked and she got an idea

"Yes!" Chelsea smirked

"Shut up!" Bryan yelled

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" Chelsea chanted as Bryan ran off. "Is he gone?"

"He's gone." Stephen smiled as he looked outside the locker room. "Ready to go?"

"Let's get this over with." Chelsea said as they walked to the ring and when Trinity wanted Stephen and Chelsea to come out Stephen's theme played and he and Chelsea walked out and when they got in the ring they apologized to everyone but they didn't mean it. Then Alberto's theme played and he and Ricardo walked out and when they got in the ring Alberto complained until Stephen suggested that he faces Alberto for the World Heavyweight Championship tonight and Alberto and Trinity agreed to it and after Stephen had a stare down with him he and Chelsea went to the back.

"Are you sure defending the title tonight is a good idea?" Chelsea asked as they walked back to their locker room.

"Of course. Chels you worry about me way too much." Stephen said as he put his arm around her.

"I can't help it Stephen I love you too much." Chelsea said as she hugged him

"I love you too Chelsea but you know me by now. I'm a fighter and so are you. You think I don't worry about you?" He asked as they walked in their locker room.

"I know you do Stephen." Chelsea said as they sat down.

"Chelsea I worry about you everytime you get in an extreme match. Like at MITB when you hurt your back I hated myself because I couldn't catch you that time." Stephen said as he gently carassed Chelsea's cheek "I know your tough hell your the toughest Diva I know. I just don't want to see you hurt that's all." he said as he gently kissed her

"Oh Stephen." Chelsea said with tears in her eyes as she kissed Stephen passionately and he kissed her back just as passionate and pulled her close to him as he kissed her some more. After a few minutes they broke apart for air.

"I love you Chelsea." Stephen said softly

"I love you too Stephen." Chelsea smiled softly "To be honest I don't know how I'm going to handle being away from you until Monday." She said referring to the Japan tour that the Smackdown Superstars will be on and Chelsea not going due to her visiting her family and and appearance on Sunday with Phil and Cena.

"I don't know either but we have to do this." Stephen said as he kissed her cheek. "I hate being away from you too long."

"Same here and just being away from you for a day just makes me depressed." Chelsea said as she snuggled in Stephen's embrace.

"I know Chelsea I know. I feel the same way as well." He said as he kissed her passionately again and he heard his phone vibrate and he gently broke the kiss and Groaned as he checked it and got wide eyed

"Is she serious?" Stephen asked softly as he replyed back

"Who is that?" Chelsea asked

"Trinity she wants to talk to you darning my match." Stephen said as he got a text back from her.

"But I'm out there with you 99% Of the time." Chelsea said

"Bosses orders and she is our boss while we're on her show." Stephen said

"That is true but it sucks." Chelsea said as she kissed him again. "Good luck."

"Thanks Chels." Stephen Smiled as he kissed her back and they started a make out session before his match.

"Hey Trinity you wanted to see me about something?" Chelsea asked as she walked her office.

"Yeah sit down." Trinity smiled as she turned off the TV and sat next to her. "Chels I love ya to death and I know you love my brother to death but you've gotta be careful with what you do with him. I mean what If he got ya both arrested?"

"Trinity are you feeling ok?" Chelsea asked "This isn't like you. I mean you normally like stuff like this."

"Ok I'm gonna be honest with you. I this what I just said was BS and Ste and I kept you back here to protect you from Bertie's hired cops."

"Hired cops?" Chelsea asked "Bertie." She growled as she got up but Trinity stopped her and got a text.

"He's in the locker room and go easy on him. He was only trying to protect you." Trinity said as Chelsea nodded her head and walked back to their locker room and saw Stephen in there and she hugged him

"I love you so much." Chelsea said softly.

"I love you too." Stephen said as he hugged her with his good arm and they stayed like that for a while.

_Me: Awwwwwwww how sweet :3 Stephen keept Chelsea in the back to protect her from Bertie's hired cops. Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	84. Chapter 84

_Me: Hey guys here is the next Chapter :D Since I don't have anything else to say I would like to think DanDJohnMLover for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D Now on with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 84 August 13, 2012

"BENOIT!" Chelsea heard yelling and Chelsea turned and saw Mike and Danica walk towards them angerly.

"May I help you guys?" Chelsea asked as they got to her

"How dare you." Mike Growled

"How dare I what?" Chelsea asked

"Don't play dumb we saw your twitter post! Your making Mike defend the Intercontiental Championship against your idiot sister Trinity!" Danica yelled

"So? Mike has to defend his title at Summerslam." Chelsea said

"Karla doesn't have to defend the US Title why do I have to defend the Intercontental Championship?" Mike asked angerly

"Because I said so now if you don't mind I have a show to run." Chelsea said as she walked to her office and sat down on the couch and watched Carrie vs. Paul and after Paul hit Carrie with the Spear Bryan's theme played and he came out angerly. "Are you kidding me?" She growled as she walked to the ring and when she got to Gorilla she saw Paul and Bryan out of the ring and saw John and Carrie in the ring. "Play Trip The Darkness." She said and _Trip The Darkness _played and Chelsea grabbed a Microphone and walked out and when she got in the ring she looked at Bryan "Bryan get some help because you need it. Oh as Punishment for rudely intrupting the match you will team with the Big Show to take on John Cena and Carrie Wilson." She smiled as Carrie started yelling at her. "Money In The Bank." She smirked at Carrie as she walked to the back.

"Cash it in soon." Lindsay said as her and Joslin walked up to her happily

"I will trust me." Chelsea smiled as they walked to her office "When Carrie least expects it."

"Wonder when that'll be." Joslin wondered as they sat down.

"Who knows she's expecting it big time right now." Chelsea said

"Well lets cross that road when we get to it." Lindsay smiled as she got her phone out. "Let's pick who should be in Pipers Pit tonight."

"I'm on it." Chelsea smiled as she was on Twitter

_ChelseaBenoit4Real- #Y2JPit make it happen peoples! :D Your Raw GM Commands it :D_

_LindsayHennigWWE- #Y2JPit I hate the other two guys_

_JoslinNeidhart- #Y2JPit #Y2JPit Does two votes count? Lol_

"Who did you guys vote for?" Chelsea asked as they got done.

"Jericho." Joslin and Lindsay said as Ron defeated Heath

"Sweet so did I." Chelsea smiled as the Primetime Players came out and attacked Ron

"I chose Jericho because I really don't like Nick and Mike." Lindsay said

"I chose Jericho for the light up Jacket." Joslin said as King and Cole talked about Paully D

"Hey better Paully D than Charlie Sheen right?" Chelsea asked

"Defanilty." Joslin said "So did Trinity really call off Stephen's match?"

"Yeah and I don't blame her one bit." Chelsea said as she curled up in a ball "What Alberto did was low."

"Yeah it was but Stephen is ok. He is a fighter after all." Joslin smiled

"Yeah I worry about Brock all the time but I know he'll be ok." Lindsay smiled as Pipers pit was on.

"Chris better be on there." Joslin said

"I commanded the fans that they do." Chelsea said as Chris was Chosen and his theme played and he and Carissa walked out. "I love the fans." She smiled as she got her Droid out and tweeted again.

_ChelseaBenoit4Real- You guys rule! I love you guys! :D_

"Vickie alert." Joslin Groaned as Vickie and Nick walked out to the ring.

"Relax Chris is Y2J again so he's good." Chelsea said as Mike's theme played and he and Danica walked out. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Who is worse Mike or Blondie?" Joslin asked

"I don't know." Chelsea giggled as Chris attacked Mike and he, Vickie and Nick left. "Go Uncle Chris!"

"Oh he's your Uncle again huh?" Joslin asked

"Yeah we're cool again." Chelsea smiled as she took out her phone and tweeted that it was a triple threat match. "Oh I hope you guys don't mind but I unsuspended Brooke."

"WHAT?!" Joslin and Lindsay yelled in Shock.

"I have my reasons." Chelsea smiled as she logged on Skype and called Sarah.

"What are those very reasons?" Joslin asked as Sarah answered wearing nothing but a towel and her hair was dripping wet.

"Sarah hey." Chelsea smiled

"Hi Sarah." Lindsay smiled

_"Chelsea, Joslin, Lindsay Hi!" _Sarah greeted

"Hey Sarah I cleared it with Katie and Carrie already but how would like to be on Smackdown as our Special Guest." Chelsea Smiled

_"I don't know."_ Sarah said sounding unsure

"Smackdown is taped on Tuesdays and you'll make it back to Orlando for Impact by Thursday." Lindsay smiled

_"I'm in."_ Sarah smiled happily

"By the way Sarah why are you wearing a towel?" Joslin asked and Sarah was about to answer then they saw Frankie come out with a towel around his waist. "Ohhhh man we called at the right time."

"We'll see you tomorrow." Chelsea smiled as Sarah waved to them and Chelsea hung up and put Joslin in a headlock "Quit being a pervert." She growled through her teeth.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry." Joslin struggled

"I'm about to take Stephen's advice and lock you in the freezer." Chelsea growled

"I'm sorry just let me go." Joslin cried and Chelsea let her go

"I just hate it when your a pervert." Chelsea said as Carissa took on Audrey to see who would be the final person in the fatal 4 way match for the Women's Championship.

"I can't help it that's who I am." Joslin smiled.

"Get ready for your match Joslin you too Lindsay." Chelsea said "You two are facing Eve and Beth."

"Sweet." Joslin smiled as her and Lindsay got up and left. Meanwhile Chelsea got out her Droid and texted Stephen.

_I miss you :'(-Chelsea_

After she sent Stephen the text she saw that Audrey was in the match "Great a member of Carrie's entourage. Fantastic." She said to herself as Stephen texted her back.

_I miss you too my love but we'll see each other tomorrow-Stephen_

_I know but I don't think I can wait that long :(-Chelsea_

_I can't wait either but it'll be worth it when I see you again beautiful-Stephen_

_I can't wait to see you either handsome :)-Chelsea_

_I love you-Stephen_

_I love you too-Chelsea_

_"_Hey Chels ready to go?" Lindsay asked as Her and Joslin walked in.

"Let's do this." Chelsea smiled happily as she grabbed her belts and Briefcase and they walked to the ring and _Its a New Day _played and they walked out to the ring._  
><em>

"The following Divas Match is scheduled for one fall introducing first accompanied to the ring by Raw General Manager Chelsea Benoit the team of One Half of the WWE Divas Tag Team Champions Joslin Neidhart and the WWE Divas Champion Lindsay Hennig Generation Barrage!" Justin announced as they walked to the ring and when they got in it Chelsea stayed outside the ring as Eve's theme played and her, Beth and Lauren walked out.

"And their opponents accompanied to the ring by Lauren Phoenix they are the team of Eve and the Glamazon Beth Phoenix!" Justin announced as they walked to the ring and when they got in the ring Lauren stayed on the outside and Chelsea focused on her as the match started.

_**FF Towards The End**_

The two legal people in the ring were Joslin and Eve and when Eve was in position Joslin put the _Sharpshooter _and Eve was tapping out.

"Here are your winners Generation Barrage!" Justin announced as Chelsea got in the ring and hugged Joslin and Lindsay then raised their hands and celebrated with them before they went to the back.

"That was awesome." Chelsea smiled happily as they were in the back

"I'm ready for my match at Summerslam." Joslin smiled happily.

"Same here." Lindsay smiled

"That's my girl Linds." Brock smiled as he walked up to them and picked Lindsay up and hugged her "Show Hunter's Daughter who the Domanent Diva is."

"I will baby." Lindsay smiled as she kissed Brock.

"We'll see you guys later." Chelsea smiled as her and Joslin walked back to her office.

"I seriously can't wait until Summerslam." Joslin smiled as they were in the back.

"Same here." Chelsea smiled "I'm pumped up for our match and my fatal 4 way match."

"I know your gonna win the match." Joslin smiled happily

"Thanks Joslin." Chelsea smiled "I know we are going to retain our titles as well."

"I'm getting more and more excited just thinking about it." Joslin smiled happily as Lindsay ran in.

"Guys Brock and Paul are going to do something bad to Shawn." Lindsay said out of breath

"What?" Chelsea asked.

"Get to the garage Chelsea now!" Lindsay yelled "Joslin and I will stay in here. Go!"

"Got it!" Chelsea yelled as she ran to the garage and when she got there she saw Shawn's car all messed up. "Not good." She said as she ran up to the car and Hunter ran up to her.

"Chelsea where is Brock?" He asked

"I don't know." Chelsea said as she got a text and read it. "Hunter to the ring now!"

"Thanks Chels!" He yelled as he got to the ring and Chelsea got to her office

"I am so sorry Chelsea." Lindsay cried as Chelsea hugged her.

"Shut up you did the right thing." Chelsea said hugging Lindsay back "It's not your fault."

"I can't help it this is one of the times where Brock scares me." Lindsay cried as Chelsea hugged her.

"It's alright." Chelsea said as she hugged her tighter. "Stay with us tonight."

"Good idea lets leave and go back to the hotel." Joslin said as the girls nodded their heads.

_Me: Man Poor Shawn and poor girls :( I hate it when Lensar is like this :( Read and Review Everyone :) :)_


	85. Chapter 85

_Me: Hey guys I'm back early with the next Chapter and let's just say this makes up for the missing Lemon in Ch71 ;D I would like to think DanDJohnMLover for reviewing the last Chapter :D You rock :D I would also like to think XRanger13 for favoriting and adding this to their alerts :D You rock :D Now on with the story :D_

Chapter 85 August 13, 2012

After Raw the girls went and got something to eat. While they were eating Joslin got a text from someone who made her smile big time which Chelsea thought it was PJ. After they ate they went to the hotel.

"Joslin what did PJ want?" Chelsea asked as they walked to her room.

"To tell me that He loves me and misses me." Joslin smiled

"Awwwww."

"Hey let's stay in my room tonight." Joslin smiled

"I thought that we were going to stay in my room." Chelsea said

"My room is better." Joslin smiled

"I'll meet you guys there let me get my bags." Chelsea said

"Take your time Chelsea we'll meet you in my room." Joslin smiled as she pulled Lindsay by the arm and walked the other way.

"What was that about?" Chelsea asked as she walked to her room and put the Card key in and walked in. When she did she was surprised. Stephen was standing there with his arms crossed smiling at her. "Stephen." She smiled as she went and hugged him tightly

"I missed you Chelsea." Stephen said as he hugged her tightly.

"I missed you too Stephen." Chelsea said hugging him back tightly. "I thought we were going to meet tomorrow."

"I couldn't Wait much longer to see you Chelsea." Stephen said looking at her

"I have a feeling that it was you who talked to Joslin instead of PJ." Chelsea smiled

"I needed your room number and when you were going to be here." Stephen said

"Well all that matters is that your here with me now." Chelsea smiled softly as she softly kissed him

"Trust me my love I won't leave your side for a long while now." Stephen smiled softly as he returned the kiss.

"Thank you." Chelsea smiled softly as they kissed soft and passionately and Stephen gently took her to the bed and laid her down and gently got on top of her. They both knew where this was going they both needed each others touch after being away from each other for a week. Chelsea wrapped her arms around him as he gave her a long passionate kiss. He was going to take his time with her tonight. After kissing her he gently broke the kiss and went down to her neck and gave it long soft kisses then he smiled as he took off her Purple and Pink Baseball tee and kissed the tops of her breasts where they weren't covered by her Bra.

"I really did miss ya Chels." Stephen smiled at her.

"I missed you too Stephen." Chelsea smiled softly as she kissed him passionately. While she was doing that he sat her up for a minute and removed her Bra and gently laid her back Down and kissed her passionately while he fondled her breasts. After a while he gently broke the kiss and started sucking on her right nipple and teasing the left one with his thumb "Oh Stephen." She moaned as he switched nipples for a few then went up and kissed her soft and passionate. While he did that Chelsea took off his jacket and when he gently broke the kiss Chelsea gently unbuttoned his shirt and took it off "You have no idea how much I craved your touch." She said softly.

"I craved you period." He said softy as he kissed her again and took off her shoes and socks and pulled down her pants and underwear and gently took them off and smiled at her as he gave her a quick but soft kiss he went down and slowly licked her then started sucking on her.

"Oh Stephen." Chelsea moaned

"Oh Chelsea." Stephen moaned as he sucked on her for a while then when she was close to her climax Stephen stopped and sat up for a minute long enough to take off his shoes and socks, Pants and boxers and got on top of her and kissed her soft and passionate. While he was doing that he slowly and gently entered her and softly kissed her. After he kissed her he started moving slowly at first then started speeding up. After a while Stephen flipped them up so that Chelsea was on top. When she was she started moving up and down and smiled at Stephen and he smiled back and she blushed but she didn't care right now. She just wanted him and he wanted her. When they felt close Stephen stopped Chelsea and he pulled her down for a long passionate kiss. When they weren't close again Chelsea gently broke the kiss and she started again. They continued that for hours along with switching positions. When they finally decided to come they both screamed each others names and came. After they did Chelsea collapsed on him and smiled.

"That was great baby." Chelsea smiled.

"If I could I would keep going but we need our sleep to head up to Austin tomorrow." Stephen said

"Don't make me move." Chelsea pleaded

"Wasen't planning on it gra." Stephen smiled as he pulled up the blinkets over them.

"I love you baby." Chelsea smiled as she closed her eyes

"I love you too Chelsea." Stephen smiled as the two held each other protectively and possessively

_Me: Man I liked Chelsea's Surprise there ;D I thought that was sweet of Stephen to Surprise her like that :D Read and Review everyone :D :D_


	86. Chapter 86

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter and it's the Smackdown one :D :D Anyway I would like to think DanDJohnMLover and WWE-PG-HATER for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You guys rock :D :D Now on with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 86 August 17, 2012 (August 14, 2012)

"Man a match with Lira tonight I feel bad for ya." Joslin said as Chelsea was getting ready for her match against Lira tonight.

"How come because she's dating Alberto?" Chelsea asked as she changed into a black tank top, Black Tripp Carpris with the red Wolverine designs on the sides and a pair of black combat boots.

"No because she has Ricardo with her and he has a small penis." Joslin smirked as Chelsea rolled her eyes as Brooke was out in the ring making a speech on how she disn't deserve to be suspended and that Sarah would pay at Summerslam. But when she got out of the ring Sarah jumped the Barrade and attacked Brooke and when Security tried to get Sarah out _Taking You Down_ played and Trinity walked out with Caylee who had short black hair now.

"Hold on a second Fellas." Trinity said as she had a Mic. "You see Miss. Veers is a special guest of Generation Barrage so she can stay." She said and Securty backed away from Sarah and Trinity and Caylee went to check on Sarah and went to the back with her.

"Man Trinity rules." Joslin smiled as Lindsay walked in.

"Yeah she does." Lindsay smiled.

"At least Sarah is good back here." Chelsea smiled as she grabbed her belts and Briefcase. "I'll be right back Ladies." She smiled as she left and walled to the ring.

"Hey Chelsea!" Sarah called as she ran up to Chelsea.

"Hey Sarah." Chelsea smiled. "I would show you around but I have a match."

"Let me go to ring side with ya then." Sarah said

"Think you can handle Ricky Ricardo?" Chelsea asked

"Bertie and Lira's personal ring announcer who is fat? Yeah I can handle that Bieber loving idiot." Sarah smiled as her and Chelsea walked to Gorilla and saw Lira walk to the ring "Hey you use your dads theme? You know the one before Whatever?"

"You mean Shooter? Yeah why?" Chelsea asked

"I really like that song can we use it tonight?" Sarah asked and Chelsea looked at the theme song guy.

"You heard her." Chelsea smiled as_ Shooter _played and her and Sarah walked out.

"And her opponent accompanied to the ring by Sarah Veers from Edmontion, Alberta, Canada she is one half of the WWE Divas Tag Team Champions and the WWE Women's Champion Chelsea Benoit!" Lillian announced as Chelsea and Sarah got in the ring and when they did Chelsea handed her belts to Scarlett and handed her Briefcase to Sarah as she got out of the ring and the match started.

**_FF Towards The End_**

When Chelsea was in position Lira put her in the _Cross Armbreaker _and Chelsea felt like tapping but she some how got on Lira's back and reversed it into the _Crippler Crossface_ and Lira was tapping right away.

"Here is your winner Chelsea Benoit!" Lillian announced as Sarah got in the ring a d hugged Chelsea tightly then she handed her back her Briefcase and Scarlett handed her back her belts. When she did Sarah grabbed Chelsea's briefcase out of her hand and hit Ricardo with it as soon as he flew off the top rope. After she did she smiled and handed Chelsea her Briefcase back and they walked to the back.

"That may be the only time I will ever hold one of the Money In The Bank briefcases." Sarah smiled as they were in the back.

"It does feel awesome to carry it huh?" Chelsea asked as she smiled

"Big time. I'm honestly hoping you'll cash it in soon so you can be the third Diva in WWE history to hold the WWE Title." Sarah smiled "By the way when Brooke debuted why did she win Money In The Bank and Cash in right away last year?"

"Creative wanted to see if they could turn her into the next Chyna/Carrie Wilson but like Chyna she got a big head backstage so they halted her push and put her as Bryan's valet." Chelsea said "Thing was she was nice to me when I debuted on Smackdown last year but now she's basically saying that I took her spot because I'm sleeping with Hunter's best friend to get it. News flash for her I'm not married to Stephen because of his Status I married him because I love him with all my heart. He means the world to me Sarah. He's my everything." She said

"I know he is Chels." Sarah said. "I heard that you took a lot of Crap when you were first in the WWE on NXT because of who your dad is and you over came that even when you got on Smackdown. Your the toughest person I know Chels and you deserve Brooke's "Spot" more than her."

"Thanks Sarah." Chelsea smiled

"There you are Chels." Stephen smiled as he walked up to them and picked Chelsea up and kissed her. "And how are you Sarah?"

"I'm good thanks Ste." Sarah said blushing

"We better be careful Sarah or else Joslin or Christa won't let this go." Chelsea said as Stephen put her down

"If they find out then I'll lock both of them in the Freezer for a month." Stephen growled

"Aren't you afraid of Christa's boyfriend Tommy (Crimson)?" Sarah asked

"Sarah I'm scared of nobody." Stephen said "Becides no offense to him but if he was defeated for a year and a half then why is he being sent down to your guys' developmental Territory OVW?"

"Oh so that's why Christa was mad last night when I talked to her." Sarah said to herself.

"Sarah its alright if someone goes back down to their developmental Territory. I mean after I won NXT Season 5 I went back to FCW until September last year."

"And after ECW Went off the air I went back there myself for a while." Stephen smiled. "So tell Christa it's not all bad and use us as examples."

"Well Avery is still in OVW Herself so I'll tell Christa on Thursday." Sarah smiled. "Thanks guys."

"Anytime." Chelsea smiled "Hey I'm going to show Sarah our locker room I'll catch up in a few."

"Ok Chelsea Lass." Stephen smiled as he kissed Chelsea on the cheek and her and Sarah walked to Generation Barrage's locker room.

"Sarah its good to see ya." Lindsay smiled as her and Joslin got up and walked up to her.

"Thanks guys." Sarah smiled as they started talking meanwhile Chelsea snuck off and met with Stephen again.

"That didn't take long." Stephen smiled at her

"Like I said I wanna spend as much time with ya as possible." Chelsea smiled as Alberto attacked Chris after his match.

"Let's go!" Stephen said as they ran to gorilla and they ran Alberto off then Trinity came out with Caylee again.

"Sheamus you arse what are you doing here?" Trinity asked sounding annoyed

"Trinity I want to reinstate my match with Alberto." Stephen said

"Sheamus your hurt you can't." Trinity said

"You mean this?" Stephen asked lifting up his bandaged arm "This is nothing you know how I am Trinity Alberto would have to tear my arm off and even then I'll fight!" He said sounding determed.

"Sheamus I..." Trinity was about to say

"Trinity come on he's your brother for pete sakes!" Chelsea said "I gave youat our Intercontinental Championship match with Miz for Summerslam. You can at least reinstate the match. If not for me or Sheamus do it for the fans because they want to see it." She said and the fans Cheered for her.

"Sheamus are you sure you want Alberto?" Trinity asked

"Positive Trinity." Stephen said

"Well you got him!" Trinity smiled as the fans Cheered and she went to the back and after a few so did Stephen and Chelsea.

"Thanks Chels I owe ya one." Stephen smiled as they were in the back.

"Anything for you baby." Chelsea smiled

"Well could you help me get this bandage off my arm?" Stephen asked as he took off his shirt and Chelsea blushed at him just wearing his blue jeans.

"S...sure." Chelsea stuttered as she went and started unwrapping the bandage from his arm and she blushed while she did it. Which Stephen noticed.

"Are you ok Chels?" Stephen asked as Chelsea got the bandage off his arm and he moved it a bit

"Yeah." Chelsea smiled as she turned pink. "I just think you look sexy right now."

"Thank you Chels." Stephen smiled at her she's he blushed some more "You know you're cute when you blush." He said and Chelsea blushes some more then one of the guys from WWE dot com started interviewing him about his match with Alberto then after they were done he and Chelsea walked off.

"Come on let's head back to the hotel." Chelsea smiled

"Sounds like a plan to me." Stephen smiled

_Me: Man what a night. Sarah was there and Chelsea won her match against Lira :D :D What will happen at Summerslam? Read and Review everyone :D :D_


	87. Chapter 87

_Me: Hey guys here is the Summerslam Chapter :D :D And after tonight's Show I got plans going foward with this Story :D Anyway I would like to think DanDJohnMLover for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D Now on with the Story :D_

Chapter 87 August 19, 2012

"I can't believe our match is first on the Card." Joslin growled as she got changed into her ring gear.

"It could be worse we could have been on the Pre Show." Chelsea said as she changed into a Black Tank Top, Black Tripp Carpris and a pair of Black Combat boots.

"That is true although I do feel bad for Karla." Joslin said as Karla was facing off against Claudio for the US championship

"Because she has to face Claudio?" Chelsea asked

"Yeah I mean his weiner is the size of a Swiss Pocket Knife." Joslin said

"For once I agree with ya there." Chelsea said as Claudio won the title. "You've got to be kidding!" She yelled

"Lithuanian Hoeski helped him win!" Joslin yelled

"All I know is that he is gonna lose his Championship!" Chelsea yelled "I'm so talking to Trinity about giving me a shot."

"You mean put yourself in a US title match?" Joslin asked as they got up and walked to the ring.

"I mean ask Trinity for one since I'm a Raw Diva and Claudio is a Smackdown Superstar." Chelsea said

"But shouldn't you make the match anyway since you made Smackdown matches when Laurinaitis was around." Joslin said

"I know I did but he was the GM of Both Shows and I needed to control his ass somehow." Chelsea said as Harmony and Audrey were out in the ring.

"GB's new theme ready?" Joslin asked

"You bet." Chelsea smiled as _Click Click Boom _by _Saliva _played as they walked out

"And their opponents from Alberta, Canada they are the WWE Divas Tag Team Champions Joslin Neidhart and Chelsea Benoit!" Lillian announced as Chelsea and Joslin walked to the ring and when they got in the ring they posed with their belts and handed them to Casey as she raised them and the match started.

**_FF Towards The End_**

The two legal people in the ring were Joslin and Audrey and after Joslin tagged in Chelsea Joslin put her in a bear hug and Chelsea tried goingTge a running Larat. But when she got to the ropes Harmony hit her with her MITB brief case which Casey saw and DQed them. After they were DQed Harmony and Audrey started double teaming them until Laura and Carissa ran out and ran them out of the ring. After they did they checked on them.

"You guys ok?" Laura asked as they were in the back and Chelsea was holding her back in pain.

"Just found out that my back isn't really healed yet." Chelsea winced as she held her back.

"Told ya you should have asked Chelsea to make it a Triple threat match for the titles but no you never listen to me." Carissa said

"If somebody didn't lose the first match we would be fine." Laura said turning towards Carissa

"I lost the match? You were looking at pictures of your husband on your phone." Carissa jokingly said

"You were listening to Fozzy when you got pinned!" Laura pointed out jokingly

"Don't make me lose my smile." Carissa threatened

"It was lost the minute you locked lips with Jericho." Laura said

"Break it up you two." Chelsea said "No fake fighting while we're in here alright?"

"Fine." Laura and Carissa groaned

"But we're serious about the Triple Threat for night of Champions." Laura said

"It's on." Chelsea smiled as Chris beat Nick "By the way Chris won." She smiled

"Must...go...Congratulate him!" Carissa smiled happily as she ran out.

"Oh no don't you dare lock lips with Jericho again!" Laura said as she ran after her

"I should do that when you lock lips with Stephen." Joslin smirked as Chelsea hit her in the back of the head "Chels!" She yelled in pain.

"My match is after Glen vs. No man go talk to Lindsay and the Extremetourage." Chelsea said sounding annoyed.

"Meaniehead." Joslin pouted jokingly as she left and Chelsea got up and did some quick stretches then she walked to Gorillia. When she got there she saw Audrey walk out.

"Your going to pay for what you and that idiot did to Alberto." Lira growled at Chelsea and she just Glared at her then her theme played and she walked out.

"I think Alberto got what he deserved." Samantha smiled as she walked up to Chelsea

"Thanks Sammy." Chelsea smiled

"Don't mention it." Samantha smiled as one of her themes played and she walked out to the ring.

"Alright Chels you can do this." She smiled to herself as _Whatever _played and she walked out.

"And finally from Edmonton, Alberta, Canada she is One half of the WWE Divas Tag team Champions and the WWE Women's Champion Chelsea Benoit!" Lillian announced as Chelsea walked to the ring and when she got in the ring she raised her fists in the air and handed her belts to Scarlett. When she did she raised the Women's Championship high as the match started.

**_FF Towards The End_**

When Samantha was in position Lira hit her with a Tilt A Whirl Backbreaker and pinned her. But when Scarlett was about to hit three Samantha's hand was on the Ropes.

"Conde idiota! (Count you idiot!)" Lira yelled

"Her hand was on the ropes!" Scarlett yelled

"Contar! (Count!)" Lira yelled as Scarlett refused and when she turned around Chelsea hit her with the _Brogue Kick _and pined her and won.

"Here is your winner and still the WWE Women's Champion Chelsea Benoit!" Lillian announced as Scarlett raised Chelsea's hand and handed her belts back to her. After she did Chelsea celebrated a bit then went to the back.

"Congradulations Chelsea." Lindsay smiled as her and Amy ran up to her.

"Thanks guys." Chelsea smiled "By the way Amy love the hair again."

"Thanks Chels."Amy smiled as Mike retained his title against Trinity

"Anytime Amy." Chelsea smiled "Good Luck Linds."

"Thanks Chels." Lindsay smiled as her and Amy walked to the to the ring and Chelsea walked to Generation Barrage's locker room and saw Joslin in one corner and Christa in another.

"What happened?" Chelsea asked

"Somebody brought in a photoshopped picture of The Big Show Naked." Sarah Growled "Now I just need to find out WHO!" She yelled

"You heard her which one of you guys did it?" Chelsea asked as they were silent "Sarah can I see the picture?" She asked and Sarah handed her the picture and she looked at it "This is Joslin's work I can tell even his balls have fat folds."

"They do." Joslin said and Chelsea dropped the picture and dragged her out of the locker room and put her in the Kimura Lock but not enough to where it'll hurt her

"Promise you won't do that again and I'll let you go!" Chelsea yelled

"I promise I promise." Joslin cried as Chelsea let her go

"Why are you so Perverted?" Chelsea growled

"I just am." Joslin cried as they walked back in.

"Lindsay retained her title and Stephen's match is next." Sarah said

"Sweet." Chelsea smiled as they watched the match "Sarah your match is after this."

"Got it." Sarah said as they watched the match some and when Alberto's foot was on the Rope Stephen got the three count and won and Chelsea had a look of concern on her face but nobody seemed to notice.

"Good luck Sarah." Joslin smiled

"Beat Brooke's butt!" Christa cheered

"Go get her." Chelsea smiled as Sarah left and While Joslin and Christa were talking Chelsea got up and walked to Stephen's locker room. "Hey can we talk?"

"About what?" Stephen asked

"The way you beat Bertie." Chelsea said asshe sat down next to him "I mean I know everyone wants to keep their title but I just feel that this is cheating." She said "Becides that I don't know what to feel."

"It's alright Chels. I'm sorry for making ya feel this way." Stephen said as he pulled her close and hugged her "But Things will be right again I promise."

"Thanks Stephen." Chelsea said as she snuggled in his embrace "Hopefully Bertie won't hurt you badly."

"I won't let him trust me." Stephen smiled as Sarah won the match

"Ok Stephen." Chelsea smiled as she hugged him "I love you no matter what happens."

"I love you too Chels now go hang out with your friends." Stephen smiled "I'll spend time with ya later."

"Ok." Chelsea smiled as she caught up to the others

_Me: Sweet everybody won their match tonight :D :D Now before you guys say anything I got plans don't worry alright? :D Read and Review everyone :D :D_


	88. Chapter 88

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter already :D And since Raw is on I'll get right on with it. I would like to think DanDJohnMLover for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D :D Now on with the story :D_

Chapter 88 August 20, 2012

"Remind me why your in here with me?" Chelsea asked as Raw was on and her and Stephen were in her office watching Paul, Brock and Lindsay in the ring.

"I know you Chels. Brock is our friend but only outside the ring." Stephen said "And I won't let you get hurt by him."

"You're sweet." Chelsea said as they called Referee Scott Armstrong. "They better not hurt any of my Refs." She growled

"Stay back here." Stephen growled in her ear

"I am." Chelsea groaned as she stayed close to Stephen as the three of them went to the back. "Ok now we can be friends again." She smiled

"Get rid of Paul then they'll be good." Stephen smiled as they showed a Tout video of Carrie saying she wants to pick her opponent. "Normally I would allow it but she's a heel so I'll have to think about it."

"Cash in the briefcase at Night Of Champions and win her title." Brock said as he and Lindsay walked in.

"It's not that easy." Chelsea said as it was Kofi, Ron and Sin Cara vs. Cody and The Primetime Players "I may want to wait until after Wrestlemania when Cena and Rock get done with Round 2 but then again the more Carrie pisses me off on screen the more I'm cashing in early."

"Chelsea may want to go after the US Title first." Stephen said

"Claudio doesn't deserve the title." Chelsea said "Zivile helped him win."

"Zivile is a man." Brock smirked and the girls giggled "I mean have you seen her?"

"She does look ugly." Chelsea said as Sin Cara's team won the match

"Miss. Benoit Striker wants to interview you." A stage hand said as he poked his head in.

"I'll be right there." Chelsea said as she got up "I'll be back." She said as she walked to the interview area and she stood there until Matt introduced her.

"Chelsea earlier today Carrie Wilson Touted that she wanted to pick her next opponent any comments?" Matt asked

"Well Matt..." Chelsea smiled as she was about to stay but she frowned as she saw someone "Oh no." She groaned as David Otunga offered to be her legal council.

"Hold on a second Otunga." Ashley said as she appeared "I'm Chelsea's legal council not you."

"So?" David asked

"She's got a point so go get ready for your match and I'll pick your opponent for ya." Chelsea smiled as her and Ashley walked away. "Good to see ya again Ash."

"Thanks Chels oh guess what? I'm a full time main roster member now." Ashley smiled happily

"Alright." Chelsea smiled as she hugged Ashley tightly and they saw Chris, Carissa and Nick and they walked up to them. "Gentlemen you want another match I'll give ya another match but if Chris loses his contract is terminated and Dolph if you lose then Chris gets your Money In The Bank Briefcase." She smiled as her and Ashley walked away.

"Man this Raw is turning out Awesome." Ashley smiled as Alberto was out in the ring complaining.

"I'm on it." Chelsea groaned as she walked to the ring "Play Whatever." She said and _Whatever _played as Chelsea walked out "Bertie Bertie Bertie." She said "Too bad Trinity is in Charge but I can help her Decision. Bertie say hello to your opponent." She smiled as Randy's theme played and he walked out with Kayla and Serena and Chelsea smiled and walked out to the commentary table and sat down.

"Chelsea welcome." Jerry Smiled

"Thanks King." Chelsea smiled "Cole your lucky that your contract is so iron tight or I would fire you on the spot." She said as Stephen's theme played and he walked out and walked towards the commentary table and Chelsea got up and let Stephen sit down and she got on his lap and she listened to the three of them talk. While she was doing that she looked up a number on her droid and texted that number asking them to be David's opponent and they texted back and said yes. After a while Stephen gently got Chelsea off his lap and he went to the ring and told the ref that Randy's foot was on the Rope and Alberto was mad the Stephen went and got in Coles face and Chelsea got out her droid and Touted Randy's victory after that her and Stephen went to the back.

"That was fun." Stephen smiled as they were in the back

"I agree." Chelsea smiled as she was back in her office and Saw Brock there without Lindsay.

"Hey Chels I quit." Brock said as he sat back happily.

"Yeah that's great see you in November now where's Linds?" Chelsea asked as she sat down.

"Out in the ring watching the number one contenders match for the Divas Championship." Brock said pointing at the TV as they saw Lindsay watch the match at ringside. "They can try but my baby is Divas Champion for life." He smiled as Cecilia won.

"Whoa CeCe won?" Stephen asked

"Looks like it." Chelsea smiled "Go CeCe it's about time she got a title shot."

"She's not going to beat Lindsay." Brock said as Lindsay walked back in and Kissed his Cheek

"Be nice Brock CeCe will do Great I know she will." Lindsay smiled as it was Nick vs. Chris now.

"I'm going miss Uncle Chris." Chelsea sighed as she stuck her hands in her pockets and watched the match somemore

"He's leaving?" Lindsay asked

"To Travel with Fozzy." Chelsea said "I'll miss him though."

"I'll miss him too he's awesome." Lindsay smiled

"Eh." Brock said acting like himself as Nick beat Chris and Chelsea looked down sadly and Stephen hugged her

"I can't believe he's gone." Chelsea said sadly

"It'll be ok Chels." Stephen said as he hugged her some more and she snuggled in his chest.

"I love you." Chelsea said softly

"I love you too." Stephen said

"Um Chelsea." Lindsay said as they saw Carrie and Phil double team Jerry

"Chelsea calm down beautiful." Stephen said as he saw Chelsea get tensed and he hugged her some more and she calmed down a bit and she gently broke away from the hug and got her Droid out and started a tout.

"Carrie Wilson and CM Punk you guys want respect? Well how about this? Either you guys apologize to Jerry Lawler next week on Raw or Carrie will be Stripped of the WWE Championship." Chelsea said as she posted the tout. "I'm done letting the inmates run the asylum." She growled as she got her bags. "Lindsay see you tomorrow, Stephen I'll see you in a bit, Brock I'll see you later." She said as she kissed Stephen and left.

_Me: Man poor Chelsea. First Chris is leaving the WWE the Carrie and Punk act like this. Hopefully she'll feel better soon :) Read and Review everyone :D :D_


	89. Chapter 89

_Me: Hey guys here is the next Chapter and I did this half on my moms computer and half on my ipod but bare with me ok? I would like to think DanDJohnMLover and WWE-PG-HATER For reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D Now on with the story :D_

Chapter 89 August 24, 2012 (August 21, 2012)

"We're not at Raw so just relax ok?" Stephen asked as he and Chelsea were in their locker room sitting down

"I'll try." Chelsea said softly as Superstars just got done taping "I'm going to ask Trinity about the US title shot." She said getting up

"I'll join ya." Stephen said as they walked to Trinity's office and knocked on the door

"Come in." She said as they walked in "Hey Chelsea hey Cheater." She smiled

"Ma likes me best." Stephen growled softly

"Shut up." Trinity said

"Trinity can I have a US title shot?" Chelsea asked

"A US Title shot?" Trinity asked

"Yeah Claudio doesn't deserve it." Chelsea said

"Give me a week to think about it." Trinity smiled

"Ok." Chelsea smiled as her and Stephen started walking out

"You're a cheater Stephen!" Trinity yelled happily and Chelsea held on to him to prevent him from hurting her as they walked out

"Why can't she be more like Megan and David?" Stephen asked as they walked back to their locker room

"I don't know but she is your sister after all." Chelsea smiled as they walked back in their locker room and sat down and Chelsea cuddled with him.

"I know and she could be worse. She could be Bertie." Stephen snickered and Chelsea laughed as Randy was calling out Stephen "Let's go Chels." He said as they walked to the ring and when they got in it Chelsea stood next to Serena.

"Kayla busy in Trinity's office?" Chelsea asked

"Yeah." Serena said as Trinity and Kayla came out then after a few Alberto, Ricardo and Lira did as well and Trinity made Randy vs. Alberto in a number one contenders match for that night. After Trinity made the match Alberto and his entourage yelled as they went to the back. After they did so did everyone else.

"Hey Chels can I talk to you later?" Serena asked

"Sure." Chelsea smiled as she followed Stephen back to his locker room until she heard Lira call her out to the ring. "I'll be back." She growled as she walked to Gorilla. "Play Whatever." She growled as _Whatever _played and she walked out to the ring with a Mic in her hands and when she got in the ring Lira started.

"You know why I called you out here right?" Lira asked

"No enlighten me." Chelsea said sounding annoyed

"I deserve to be the new number one contender for your Women's Championship Benoit." She said "You see you and Sheamus are great together." She smiled "You both are beneath Alberto and I, you both are morons and you both are no good rotten thieves!" She yelled and Chelsea just smiled "So I deserve a…" She said but _The Change _by _Evanescence _played and Serena came out with a mic and when she got in the ring she started talking.

"Lira you think you deserve a shot at the Women's Championship?" Serena asked "All you did was complain comparing Chelsea to Sheamus. Sure they're alike but they're also different. For example Sheamus is a Brawler and Chelsea can make anybody tap out." She smiled "But enough comparing those two you see you're not the only person who wants a shot at the Women's Championship!"

"Oh and you think you deserve a shot?" Lira asked rudely "All you do is follow Randy Orton around!"

"She deserves it more than you!" Chelsea yelled as _Taking You Down _played and Trinity walked out

"Lira shut up!" Trinity yelled "There is only one way to settle this. Next week it'll be Lira Santiago vs. Serena Lee with the winner facing Chelsea Benoit at Night Of Champions for the Women's Championship!" She said as Serena and Lira had a stare down with Chelsea staring at the both of them before she went to the back.

"So that's what Serena wanted." Chelsea smiled as she saw Vickie, Nick and Stephen talking then Kayla came up and she saw Vickie and Nick walk away and saw Stephen hug Kayla then walk away "So either your in a match or Kayla offered to buy you a pint?" She asked as she started walking with Stephen.

"I'm in a match with Nick and I offered to buy the first pint." Stephen smiled as they went to their locker room and Stephen got his belt and Chelsea got her Briefcase and they walked to the ring.

"Of course you did." Chelsea smiled as she rolled her eyes as Stephen's theme played and they walked out to the ring and when they got in it. They waited for Nick and Vickie

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first in the ring accompanied by Chelsea Benoit from Dublin, Ireland he is the World Heavyweight Champion Sheamus!" Lillian announced as Chelsea and Stephen stood in the ring looking at the entrance.

"EXCUSE ME!" Vickie yelled as Stephen quickly covered Chelsea's ears then uncovered them as Nick's Theme played and he walked out and did his normal entrance and when he got to the ring Chelsea got out and was about to join Cole on commentary but when she saw Vickie there she just stood at ringside.

**_FF Towards The End_**

When Stephen was about to hit Nick with the _Brogue Kick _Chelsea saw Vickie give Nick his MITB Briefcase.

"Sheamus heads up Nick has his Money In The Bank briefcase!" Chelsea yelled as she ran over to him

"Thanks Chels." Stephen said as they both saw Nick ready to Strike "Get him for me and I'll finish him off."

"But you'll be DQ'd!" Chelsea said in Shock

"It's only one match Chels I won't be mad." Stephen said as she nodded her head and ran behind Nick and hit him hard with her Briefcase which the ref saw and caused Stephen to get DQ'd. After Chelsea got on Stephen's side of the ring Vickie dragged Nick out of the ring and helped him to the back as Chelsea and Stephen glaired at them.

"See you lost for no reason." Chelsea said sadly as her and Stephen were in their locker room

"It's alright Chels." Stephen said as he pulled her in his embrace and hugged her tightly as they saw Karla apologize to the fans for losing the US title on Sunday.

"I still feel bad th...Uncle Dean?" She asked as a remix of Dean Malenko's theme with French rap played and Claudio and Zivile walked out "Couldn't they put a rap over one of Lance Storm's old themes instead of Uncle Dean's?"

"Chelsea no matter what happens this Fella is screwed when it comes to theme songs." Stephen said as Chelsea got up.

"I'll be back before you go out on commentary tonight." Chelsea said as she grabbed her Briefcase and ran to the entrance and was behind Claudio and when he turned around Chelsea bashed him with the Briefcase and smirked as she checked on Karla.

"I will get my US title back somehow." Karla growled as her and Chelsea were in the back.

"I know you will." Chelsea smiled "Although I will tell ya I want a shot at the title myself."

"Understandable since you have problems with Zivile and Claudio." Karla smiled

"Maybe we should team up against them. I'll manage you when you face them and you'll manage me when I face them." Chelsea smiled

"Sounds like a plan." Karla smiled

"Anyway I've got to meet up with Stephen again and Joslin what the hell are you wearing?" Chelsea asked as she saw Joslin walk up to them wearing a yellow tank top (Like the one Justin Gabriel and Tyson Kidd wore in the Tag team Brawl)

"What ain't I allowed to match my man?" Joslin asked "I mean seriously just because you don't wear any of Stephen's shirts doesn't mean you should get on to me."

"I'm not it's just that yellow isn't your color." Chelsea said as Karla walked off.

"I know it's not but I'm just wearing it because PJ is." Joslin said

"That's sweet." Chelsea smiled "And so not your color."

"I hate you." Joslin jokingly said as Lindsay walked up to them.

"Hey Chelsea Joslin that is so not your color." Lindsay said

"What is it with you people today?!"

"Anyway I'm cleared to go to Impact up to September 15th." Lindsay smiled

"How come?" Chelsea and Joslin asked

"To help Amy with her wedding." Lindsay smiled

"That's cool." Chelsea smiled

"Hey find out how Sarah leads the Extremetourage." Joslin said

"How come?" Lindsay asked

"Well one we have no leader in GB and two we need a leader." Joslin said

"I think we're ok without a leader to be honest." Chelsea smiled "I mean we did make the Group all for one right?"

"Are you sure we can last without a leader?" Lindsay asked pointing at Joslin

"Pretty sure I mean Abuse keeps her under control." Chelsea smiled

"I'm gonna turn heel on you again." Joslin pouted.

"I'm going to meet up with Stephen again." Chelsea said as she walked off "See ya guys." She smiled as she walked to their locker room and saw Stephen walk there too "What happened?"

"Nick and Bertie happened." Stephen groaned as they walked in and sat down.

"Why didn't you get me when you went out to the ring?" Chelsea asked

"I didn't want to bother you while you were with your friends." Stephen said

"Your sweet but I hate seeing you hurt." Chelsea said gently hugging him

"I know you do sweetheart but I'll be alright." Stephen said as he hugged her back. "Let's go back to the hotel."

"Get changed first and you've got a deal." Chelsea giggled as Stephen kissed her forehad and got his stuff and went in the bathroom and got changed.

_Me: Man not a good week for Chelsea eh? Hopefully next week will be better. Read and Review everyone :D :D_


	90. Chapter 90

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter :D Will Carrie get Stripped of the WWE Championship? Anyway I would like to think DanDJohnMLover for reviewing the last Chapter :D You rock :D :D Now on with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 90 August 27, 2012

"Those asses need to apoligize or else!" Chelsea yelled as she saw king out there

"Calm down Chels." Lindsay said calmly

"Kind of hard to when you have 4 people who think they're better than everybody else think they can hurt anyone they want, a fat chick who is after your job and being a full time wrestler as well." Chelsea growled as Phil and Carrie walked to the ring.

"I thought Carrie was still cool." Lindsay said sounding confused

"Backstage and out of work we are but in that ring I wanna kick her ass." Chelsea growled as Carrie and Phil refused to apologize to Jerry and Chelsea growled and got on her twitter

_ChelseaBenoit4Real- CWilson and CMPunk you two have until the end of the night to apologize to JerryLawler or Carrie WILL be stripped of the WWE Championship!_

"At least your giving them until the end of the night." Lindsay said as she got up.

"Hey good luck against Natalya tonight." Chelsea smiled

"Thanks." Lindsay smiled as she walked out and Chelsea sat back as Ryback beat Jake and Lindsay (Hager) checked on him.

"I knew he was going to lose." Chelsea said as Natalya walked to the ring. Then _I Miss The Misery _played and Lindsay walked out but when she was almost in the ring you know who came out.

"EXCUSE ME!" Vickie yelled "You two better get done with this match quickly because I have a very imporntant announcement!" She yelled

"Imporntant announcement my ass you don't interrupt a match and get away with it." Chelsea growled as she got up and walked towards Gorilla and when she got there she saw that Lindsay won and Vickie screamed at her to get out and she did "Somebody is getting a Crippler Crossface." She growled as Lindsay came back.

"Who the hell does fatty think she is?!" Lindsay growled

"A moron for doing this to the Divas on my show." Chelsea growled as Vickie said that a child like Chelsea shouldn't be running Raw. "A child?! Oh it is on now Vickie! Play whatever!" She growled as_ Whatever _played and Chelsea walked to the ring and when she got in it she walked up to Vickie and took her Mic and smirked as she bashed her head with it. Then she put her in the _Crippler Crossface _and Vickie was tapping then She let her go and Vickie was backing up from the ring and she got out of it and Chelsea smirked more as she went to the back.

"When will Vickie learn not to mess with GB?" Lindsay asked as Chelsea got to the back.

"I have no idea." Chelsea said as her and Lindsay walked back in Chelsea's locker room and saw the ending of Bryan's first Anger Management promo. "We missed the first part of Bryan's hell?" She asked

"There are two more Parts with a surprise." Chelsea smirked as it was John vs. Mike and they sat down on the couch.

"You know Chels I gotta say I felt a little weird when I first teamed up with you and Joslin but I must say since I did I had the most fun I had in a long time." Lindsay smiled "When I debuted as Joe's manager I was miserable and felt like I was going nowhere but hanging out with you and Joslin and Brock helping me out I could be myself and prove myself around here. So Thank you Chels." She smiled as her and Chelsea hugged.

"Anytime." Chelsea smiled as her and Lindsay hugged some more as Cole mentioned Chelsea's tweet from earlier and one where fans can pick what kind a match Phil and Jerry would have then it was another Video of Bryan in Anger Management and Bryan complained about Chelsea until the last person came in.

"Glen?!" Lindsay burst out laughing "Best GM ever!"

"She seriously sent Glen to Anger Management classes?" Hunter asked as he walked in and sat down "This I gotta see."

"Well you'll have to wait boss." Chelsea smiled as it was Heath vs. Anthony

"What happened after Glen walked in?" Hunter asked

"That I don't know sir." Chelsea said

"Come on you send him to Anger Management classes and bring the camera crews and you still don't know?" Hunter asked "Stephen told me you were cool Chelsea."

"Hey forgive me I have a lot on my mind." Chelsea said

"I know. Running Raw and watching Stephen's back I'm just messing with ya Chelsea." Hunter smiled as he messed up Chelsea's hair

Unsderstandable sir." Chelsea smiled as Anthony won despite Zivile trying to distract him or "The Cobra"

"You know you are exactly like your dad inside the ring and out." Hunter smiled "He would have been proud of you Chelsea."

"You mean it Hunter?" Chelsea asked

"Of course." Hunter smiled "If you have any problems at home or with Stephen please tell me or anyone."

"Thank you Hunter." Chelsea smiled as the final video of Bryan and Glen in Anger Management classes.

"Shhhhh." Hunter said as Glen told everybody about himself and when he did the teacher said make an anger collage and Bryan got mad. After he left Someone thanked Glen and tried to hug him but Glen choked him instead and the three of them laughed.

"Chelsea as long as I'm COO your the GM of Raw that was genius." Hunter smiled as he got up.

"Thanks Hunter." Chelsea smiled as sgot and Lindsay got up and hugged him "We'll support you whatever you do."

"Thank you girls." Hunter smiled as he walked out and left.

"I pray he doesn't retire." Chelsea said

"Same here." Lindsay said as it was Bryan vs. Brandon with Brandon's new tag team partner Tyler on Commetary. "Tempted to go out there and chant yes."

"Want to?" Chelsea asked as she looked at Lindsay and smirked.

"Let's." Lindsay smirked as they got up.

"First attempting to Spray paint Bertie's Car now this?" Stephen asked as he walked in "Why is it that you two do the extreme stuff without Joslin?" he asked as Chelsea and Lindsay looked at each other then to Stephen

"We don't know." Chelsea and Lindsay said.

"You two are something you know that?" Stephen asked as Brandon beat Bryan because Bryan kept telling a fan NO then Hunter was out next and Chelsea cuddled close to Stephen while Hunter was thanking the fans and Chelsea realized something.

"Ste?" Chelsea asked

"Hm?"

"You think Hunter is worried about me turning into my dad in a bad way?" Chelsea asked "Like having my brain messed up?" She asked. Chelsea doesn't want to know what happened but will admit there was something wrong with Chris's Brain.

"I think a lot of people are like that to be honest." Stephen said "But Hunter is worried about that happening."

"But I'm careful!" Chelsea protested "You know I am Stephen!"

"I know Chelsea I know." Stephen said "Calm down Chels. If you weren't I would get on to ya like a good husband should." He said hugging her

"I know." Chelsea said as they heard _Voices _play. "Your match is next and we have to go."

"See ya Lindsay." Stephen said as they ran to Gorilia and when they got there Randy was just doing his poses they both laughed

"We barely made it." Chelsea smiled

"But we did." Stephen smiled as his theme played and he and Chelsea walked out

"And his tag team partner accompanied to the ring by the General Manager Of Raw Chelsea Benoit from Dublin, Ireland he is the World Heavyweight Champion Sheamus!" Justin announced as Stephen and Chelsea walked to the ring and when they got in it Stephen posed and Chelsea smiled at him as she got out of the ring and stood at ringside as the match started.

**_FF Towards The End_**

The two legal people in the ring were Stephen and Nick and when Ricardo tried to slip in Nick's MITB Briefcase Randy used it on Nick and when he turned around Stephen hit him with the _Brogue Kick _and pinned him and won.

"Here are your winners Randy Orton and Sheamus!" Justin announced as Chelsea got in the ring and hugged him tightly and glared at Alberto and Nick with him before going to the back.

"That was awesome." Chelsea smiled as her and Stephen were in the back.

"Thank you Chels." Stephen smiled as they saw Carrie alone

"Hey where is Harmony and Audrey by the way?" Chelsea asked

"Night off. Harmony needs a break from Traveling and Audrey had a family emergency." Carrie said

"That sucks." Chelsea said "Remember though apoligize to Jerry and you keep your title." She smiled.

"Yeah yeah." Carrie smiled as Chelsea and Stephen walked back to her office.

"Looks like the anger management classes are working for Glen more than Bryan." Lindsay laughed as they walked back in and the fans chose a steel cage match.

"Be right back." Chelsea smiled as she got up and her theme played again as she walked out. "Ladies and gentlemen if Carrie Wilson and CM Punk apologize to Jerry and Carrie keeps her title then at Night Of Champions Carrie will go one on one with John Cena." She smiled as she went to the back

"Chelsea we need to talk." John said as he walked up to Chelsea.

"What's up?" Chelsea asked as John took her to a quiet place.

"You can't strip Carrie of the WWE Championship that's way to easy." John said

"John Carrie doesn't deserve that title after her recent actions." Chelsea said

"Chelsea I know your new at this whole Solo GM thing but you can't strip anyone of their titles because they do things like this." John said

"John they put their hands on one of my announcers and I can't allow that." Chelsea said as they looked on a Montor and saw that Carrie and Phil were double teaming Jerry and trapped him in the cage. "Let's go John!" She yelled as her and John ran out to the ring and John was yelling for someone to raise the cage. Meanwhile Chelsea climbed the cage and jumped down in it and Grabbed Phil's Microphone.

"Sorry to do this but Carrie Wilson you are hearby Stripped of the..." She tried to finish but Phil kicked her in the Stomich then lifted her up and hit the _GTS _on her right on the WWE Championship and right on her injured back.

_Me: Oh Oh! GTSing the boss that is not John Laurinaitis is pretty much gonna get you in Trouble. Will Carrie get Stripped of her title? Will her and Punk pay for GTSing Chelsea? Read and Review everyone :D :D_


	91. Chapter 91

_Me: Hey guys here is the next Chapter :D Sorry I took a really long time but I was up in NY with No Internet for a couple of days but I'm back :) Anyway I would like to think DanDJohnMLover and ghunter182003 for reviewing the last Chapter :D You guys rock :D And just a warning if you guys are part of a flaming forum and if you tell someone to flame ANY of my stories not only will you be blocked but the everyone who is apart of that topic will be blocked. First and final warning. Enjoy everyone :)_

Chapter 91 August 27, 2012

"You should have listened to me Chelsea." John said as he helped Chelsea to the back

"Cena shut up I get enough lectures from my husband I don't need one from the golden boy." Chelsea groaned as they walked to Stephen's locker room

"It's not a lecture I'm just saying that if you listened to me you would have been ok but noooooo you had to try and strip Carrie of the title." John said

"John shut up." Chelsea growled as they got to Stephen's locker room

"Hey I'm just making sure the GM is ok." John said

"See you next week." Chelsea growled as John let her go and she walked in Stephen's locker room and shut the door and heard the shower run so she laid down on the couch and hissed a bit but at the same time enjoyed the softness it had. When she heard the shower turn off she turned around on her side and heard Stephen come out.

"You ok Chelsea?" He asked as he saw her on the couch

"Yeah just pissed at Phil right now." Chelsea said "You naked?"

"I got a towel around me." Stephen said and Chelsea turned to face him

"You know I'm really thinking about breaking up the World's Greatest Tag Team." Chelsea said as Stephen got in his bag

"How so?" Stephen asked "They're unbreakable."

"I'll do my best." Chelsea smiled as she reached in her pocket and got her droid out and sent out a tweet and smiled as she finished and put it back in her pocket

"What did you send?" Stephen asked as Chelsea turned around and he started getting dressed

"As soon as you get dressed check and see." Chelsea smiled as Stephen got dressed and he checked his phone

"Facing each other? They're not going to like that." Stephen chuckled as Chelsea turned around and got up and grabbed her bags and they walked out

"So? I'm the GM Stephen they're not going to make me look like a moron." Chelsea said as they got in their rental and drove back to the hotel

"Like I always said be careful ok Chelsea Lass?" Stephen asked

"I'll try." Chelsea said as she got her iPod and put her headphones on "I really need a break from work."

"Then put Lindsay in Charge on the Australian tour and stay in the US with me." Stephen smiled

"I don't know." Chelsea said as she looked through her song list

"Chelsea it'll be alright besides I know you don't want to go to Australia without me." Stephen said

"I'll ask her." Chelsea said as she texted Lindsay to take over on the tour

"That's my girl." Stephen smiled

"I hope she says yes I really don't want to go on the trip." Chelsea said

"I hope so too I really enjoy spending time with you." Stephen smiled as Chelsea got a text.

"She's in and we're good." Chelsea smiled as they pulled in the hotel and walked to their room "Stephen?"

"Hm?"

"What does Trinity think of me as the GM of Raw?" Chelsea asked "Be honest I can take it."

"She thinks your doing a good job." Stephen said "Why do ask?"

"I'm worried that Vickie might change her mind." Chelsea said softly.

"She won't becides she hates Vickie like you." Stephen smiled as they got to their room and Chelsea plopped on the bed.

"I hope so because I would go crazy if Vickie takes my job as GM." Chelsea said yawning as she moved up on the bed and fell asleep.

A few hours later Chelsea woke up and saw that it was Dark in the room and looked over and saw Stephen sleeping. Chelsea smiled to herself as she went and softly kissed his cheek and she swore she saw him smile a bit. She smiled some more and gently placed soft kisses on his neck.

"Chels." He moaned softly as Chelsea kissed his neck some more. Then she started feeling his chest and moving her hand down softly as he moaned some more. Then when she stopped at his bulge and she quickly pulled away and Stephen woke up completely.

"I'm sorry." Chelsea said softly

"It's alright Chels really." Stephen said yawning "Glad you woke me up though I was having another one of those sexy dreams." He smiled nervously.

"Really?" Chelsea asked as she got an idea and turned really red about it. "Lay on your back will ya?"

"Sure but why do ya ask?" Stephen asked as he laid down on his back and Chelsea got up and slowly took off his sweatpants and boxers and turned really red atshow hard he was then she went down and started sucking on him and he started moaning. "Chels." He moaned as Chelsea started sucking on him harder and he gripped the Sheets as she sucked on him harder until he was close. When he was she stopped and he looked confused for a minute until she took off her clothes and almost got on top of him he quickly flipped them over so that he was on top and he entered her right away. "Damn your wet already?"

"I got horny!" Chelsea moaned turning really red as she put her arms around Stephen and he started going harder and faster until they screamed each others names and came.

"Oh man baby let those dreams keep coming." Chelsea smiled as she panted.

"Not my fault your so beautiful." Stephen smiled at her and she blushed.

"I love you." Chelsea snuggled in his chest

"I love you too." Stephen smiled as he held her

_Me: Sorry the lemon sucked but I wanted to get done with the Chapter quick before the Raw one well read and review everyone :D :D _


	92. Chapter 92

_Me: SURPRISE! Another Double Update :D I decided to Skip the Smackdown Chapter because I was in NY with No Internet over the weekend and I came back from a 12 Hour ride back without sleep so yeah enjoy everyone :)_

Chapter 92 September 3, 2012

"So Chels did Sandow really Run away from ya?" Lindsay asked as her and Chelsea were in their office. What happened on Smackdown was that Damien interrupted Stephen and Chelsea and even said that Chelsea shouldn't be with him and later that night they had a match and Damien ran away from both Stephen and Chelsea.

"Yeah and it was freaking funny." Chelsea laughed "Oh and on Backstage Fallout he said he was getting the oatmeal off him. I can't remember Stephen having anyoatmeal on him."

"Sandow is a moron." Lindsay said as they watched Raw "And Carrie and Phil are owning Stephen badly."

"Be right back." Chelsea said as she got up, Grabbed her Briefcase and walked to the ring. "Play whatever." She said as _Whatever _played and Chelsea walked out with a Mic. "Sorry for interrupting Sheamus, Carrie not sorry for interrupting you two but I have an announcement. Well two actually. The first is that the number one contenders of the WWE and World Heavyweight Championships will face off against each other which means Alberto Del Rio will take on John Cena. Second is that tonight WWE Champion Carrie Wilson will take on World Heavyweight Champion Sheamus!" She smiled as Carrie and Phil glared at her and Chelsea smirked and held up her Briefcase and went to the back and went back to her office.

"Man what happened to Carrie vs. Phil?" Lindsay asked

"It'll happen next week." Chelsea said "I just want to see Carrie get her head kicked off tonight." She smirked

"I can't wait." Lindsay smiled "Off topic why isn't Joslin here most Monday's anymore?"

"Her and PJ must be super close now." Chelsea said "Like Stephen and I are and you and Brock are." She smiled.

"She always lights up when she or somebody talks about PJ." Lindsay smiled as Stephen walked in the office.

"I'm not facing Carrie am I?" Stephen asked.

"Yeah you are." Chelsea smirked

"But I just heard Phil and Carrie saying that they're leaving." Stephen said as he sat down

"Are you kidding me?" Chelsea asked as she curled up in a ball

"I'm not but it's not your fault." Stephen said as he hugged her

"Chelsea I am sick and tired of the way I've been treated around here!" Jake yelled as he and Lindsay Hager walked in

"So?" Chelsea asked

"Worst GM Ever!" Jake yelled and Stephen got up

"Don't you Dare talk to my wife like that." Stephen growled in Jake's face

"I just did!" Jake yelled

"Chelsea put me in a match with this fella tonight!" Stephen yelled "I'm not going to face Carrie so have me face him."

"Got it." Chelsea smirked "Swagger Get out!"

"Gladly!" Jake yelled as he and Lindsay Hager left.

"I have a feeling that tonight that this isn't going to turn out well." Chelsea said as Stephen and Lindsay hugged her.

"Maybe you should have an administration like Trinity." Stephen suggested "Maybe a little help would be a good idea."

"I got an Idea." Lindsay smiled "Why not have me as your assistant." She suggested

"Aren't you worried about Brock and Paul taking advantage of your power?" Chelsea asked

"Not right now I'm not and becides I'm Here more than Joslin." Lindsay said

"Good point." Chelsea smiled "Lindsay your on."

"Sweet." Lindsay smiled as Stephen hugged Chelsea and kissed her forehead

"I'm going out for my match stay back here ok?" Stephen asked

"Ok amour." Chelsea smiled as Stephen left and April walked in

"Hi Chelsea Hi Lindsay." April smiled

"Hey April." Chelsea smiled softly

"Sorry about the last couple of weeks here on Raw." He said as she sat down "Is there anything I can do to help out?"

"Thanks April but I can't think of anything right now." Chelsea said sadly as Phil and Carrie left.

"I'll try to stop them." April said as she got up

"Thank you April." Chelsea said as April ran out "I hate being the GM Somedays."

"It's alright Chels." Lindsay said as she hugged Chelsea as Phil and Carrie didn't listen to April and left

"Oh Shit." Chelsea and Lindsay said as Stephen ended up facing Jake then Alberto went out on commentary

"Fuck my life." Chelsea groaned as she slouched down in her seat

"It'll be alright." Lindsay said as she hugged Chelsea and Stephen won his match

"Thank you Lindsay." Chelsea smiled "You know this is Cheering me up a bit. That and Mike's commentary."

"For once I do agree with him." Lindsay smiled

"Same here." Chelsea smiled as Stephen Hit Ricardo with the Brogue Kick "I love him so much."

"I know you do." Lindsay smiled as they watched Bryan and Glen's Anger Management Classes.

"Well my collage was close." Chelsea said holding up one that she made that she thought Would look like.

"Mine wasen't even close." Lindsay said holding up one of Stephen and Chelsea making out with a red circle around it crossed out.

"Well we did make Bryan's life hell after all." Chelsea said as Jake told April that he and Lindsay are taking time off and Chelsea took a deep breath. "I'm going back to the hotel can you take over and tell Stephen where I am?"

"Of course." Lindsay said as Chelsea got her Stuff and left

When Chelsea got back to the hotel she went to her room and put down her bag and dug in it until she found the thing she carried around with her but never used since first joining the WWE in FCW. When she got it she went in the bathroom and stared at it for a while. After she did she rolled up her sleeves and looked on her arms and looked at the faint scars on her arms and traced them with her finger. After she did she took the item and put it on one of her scars and quickly slashed it across causing her to bleed. She put it on another scar and was about to do the same thing until she heard the bathroom door slam open.

"Chels are you...CHELS!" Stephen yelled as he quickly grabbed the Razor Blade from Chelsea's hand and put it down then got a piece of tolet paper and wet it a bit and gently cleaned Chelsea's arm off. While he was doing that Chelsea started sobbing

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry." She sobbed as Stephen got in their first aid kit and wrapped abandage around it and he hugged her.

"Why Chels?" He asked softly

"It's too much for me right now Stephen." Chelsea cried "I can't handle this much longer."

"Shhhhhhh Calm down I'm here don't worry." Stephen said as he carried Chelsea to their bed and gently laid her down and laid down himself and pulled her close to him.

"I'm sorry Stephen." Chelsea cried "I haven't felt like doing that since Dad died." Chelsea cried

"You mean you cut yourself for years?" Stephen asked softly and Chelsea nodded her head

"Until I was down in FCW." Chelsea said looking away from Stephen "Since then I haven't thought about it until tonight."

"Look Chels if all of this is causing you to cut yourself then maybe you shouldn't be a full time Wrestler and GM." Stephen said as he pulled Chelsea down for another hug. "I mean unless your laughing with me this is doing more harm than good sweetheart."

"I don't know Stephen." Chelsea said softly

"Think about it ok?" Stephen asked and Chelsea nodded her head and laid her head on his chest again

"Love you." She mumbled softly as she fell asleep

"Love you too gra." He said softly gently stroking her hair

_Me: Man who knew Chelsea did that before going in the WWE. At least She has Sheamus by herside :) Read and review everyone :D :D_


	93. Chapter 93

_Me: Hey guys here is the next Chapter :) And I just remembered why I only use my other account for reviewing now lol XD Seriously though Please don't harass me or review stories I review to just to get to me that'll make me mad. Anyway I would like to think DanDJohnMlover and WWE-PG-HATER for reviewing the last Chapter :D You rock :D Now on with the story :D_

Chapter 93 September 7, 2012 (September 4, 2012)

"Ok so why did you call me here Stephen?" Ashley asked as she, Chelsea and Stephen were in their locker room as Smackdown was on.

"Because Otunga may sue me or something." Stephen said as David, Alberto and Ricardo left Kayla's office (Trinity was at home this week)

"That is Otunga." Ashley groaned "We'll see what happens." She said as Alberto, David and Ricardo came out and wanted the Brogue Kick banned

"WHAT?!" Chelsea and Stephen yelled in shock as Kayla came out and had the fans vote and the Brogue Kick was not banned "Phew."

"Don't sigh in relief just yet guys." Ashley said "Otuga will still try to get the kick banned."

"He does I'll make his arse tap out." Stephen growled

"You sound like Chelsea." Ashley smiled

"Well she did show me how to do the Cloverleaf right." Stephen smiled

"That I did." Chelsea smiled "Oh Serena isn't here again so Kayla is having Lira face a mystery opponent with the winner facing me at Night Of Champions for my Women's Championship."

"Wonder who Lira's opponent is." Ashley said

"Might be Caylee, Adrianna or Mariah." Chelsea said

"I'm thinking someone who will lay down for Lira." Stephen said "Or someone who Lira can beat because that's how these things are."

"That is true although I don't want to face Lira just yet. I mean she's getting these title shots because she's with Alberto and we're in this rivalry with each other because you and Bertie are in a rivalry."

"Don't forget she went after Trinity for a while while she held the Divas Championship."Stephen said

"I know but if Trinity still had the Divas Championship she would still go after her." Chelsea said

"I know she would but you'll have to see tonight." Stephen said

"I hope it's someone who can kick Lira's ass." Chelsea said

"You do know that Lira might interfere in the match right?" Stephen asked

"I know and I'm prepared for that." Chelsea said as she saw Lira go out to the ring "Now who is her opponent?"

"Who do you think is her opponent?" Ashley asked

"I don't know. I mean Joslin is busy with PJ right now and I don't think Lindsay can go after my Women's title. I mean who else can..." Chelsea was about to say but _Absoulte Zero _by _Stone Sour _played and everyone tried to figure out who had that theme then after a moment they found out who it was.

"And her opponent from Toronto, Ontario, Canada Ally Barrett!" Lillian announced as Ally walked out to the ring and looked Diffrient as she wore a leather Jacket, a Black Tank top, Black Combat boots and her hair up. When she got in the ring she took her jacket off and when the bell rang Ally attacked Lira.

"Damn Ally turned badass!" Chelsea exclaimed

"Of course can't have my queen be the same as she was before right?" Stu asked from the door way and everyone looked at him.

"Did you make her this way or did she chose to be this way?" Chelsea asked

"She chose to be this way." Stu said as Ally hit the _Winds Of Change _on Lira and pinned her and won.

"Man Ally just squished her." Ashley said as Ally walked to the back and Chelsea Snuck away from the conversation to meet up with Ally.

"Yeah the shoulder is doing ok but these six months out of the ring made me as Hungry I can be." Ally said talking to one of the guys from Backstage Fallout "So all of the Divas most imporntantly Chelsea Benoit and Lindsay Hennig better watch out." She said walking away from the Camera.

"Turning heel on me Bennett?" Chelsea asked as she smiled at Ally

"Not a chance." Ally smiled as her and Chelsea hugged "It's been too long."

"Way too long." Chelsea said as they Broke apart "Congradulations on beating Lira to face me at Night Of Champions."

"Thanks." Ally smiled "So what's going on at Raw I saw Lindsay's and Stephen's twitter that you left early Monday night."

"Long story but I need you to come back as the Co GM of Raw I can't be a solo GM yet." Chelsea said

"People walking out and fatso being a bitch like Always I'm in." Ally smiled "I'll talk to you later I have to meet up with Stu." She smiled more as she walked away

"Same old Ally." Chelsea smiled as she walked back to Stephen's locker room and saw him growl. "What happened?"

"I have a feeling the Brogue Kick is going to be banned. Otunga just showed Kayla more evidence on why it should be banned." Ashley said as Chelsea went over to hug Stephen and he hugged her back.

"Kayla can't ban the Brogue Kick she just can't." Chelsea complained

"She won't if she knows what's good for her." Stephen said "If she bans it Trinity will be pissed off I mean that's her finisher too."

"I forgot she can be worse than Kayla when it comes to temper." Chelsea said as Stu with Ally in his corner defeated Yoshi.

"So if The Brogue Kick is banned Kayla will pay." Stephen said as he got ready for his match.

"I hope she doesn't ban it." Chelsea said

"She better not." Stephen said as they walked out to the ring. "If she does her and I are going to have a long talk." He said as his theme played and he and Chelsea walked out.

"And his opponent accompanied to the ring by Chelsea Benoit from Dublin, Ireland he is the World Heavyweight Champion Sheamus!" Lillian announced as Chelsea and Stephen walked to the ring and when they got in it Chelsea stayed on the outside glaring at Alberto as the match started.

**_FF Towards The End_**

When Otunga was down Stephen got in position.

"Go for it Sheamus!" Chelsea yelled happily as Stephen was about to go for the _Brogue Kick._

"Wait!" Kayla said out of breath as she ran out on Stage "Wait! Sheamus I'm sorry but due to the evidence I saw earlier I have no choice but to Ban the Brogue Kick."

"WHAT?!" Chelsea yelled in shock as she tried going after Kayla but Stephen pulled on the Color of her shirt.

"Not now Chelsea." Stephen said

"But Sheamus!" Chelsea protested

"Deal with her la..." He tried to say but Otunga did a quick roll up but only got a two count. After he did Stephen applied the_ Cloverleaf _ on him and he was tapping.

"Here is your winner by Submission Sheamus!" Lillian announced as Chelsea got in the ring and hugged Stephen then after a few they went to the back.

"Worst week ever!" Chelsea yelled as they were in the locker room

"How dare she!" Stephen yelled as he got his stuff and went to the shower.

"Why would she do it though?" Chelsea asked

"I don't know but I'll look into this." Ashley said as she was sitting there "I do know one thing. The Brogue Kick isn't Banned on Raw."

"I'll make sure it stays unbanned on there." Chelsea smiled

"Thanks Chels." Stephen smiled from the Shower

"Anytime Ste." Chelsea smiled as her and Ashley got ready to go.

_Me: Oh Snap! Brogue Kick banned? Not good not good at all. What will happen now that Sheamus and Chelsea don't have it? Read and Review everyone :D_


	94. Chapter 94

_Me: I'm back with the Raw Chapter guys :D anyway I would like to think DanDJohnMLover for reviewing the last Chapter :D You rock :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 94 September 10, 2012

"Uncle Bret it is so good to see you again." Chelsea smiled happily as she ran over to Bret and hugged

"Chelsea it is good to see you too." Bret smiled and hugged Chelsea back "My have you grown from the last time I saw you."

"Uncle Bret you saw me at Raw 1000." Chelsea giggled

"She does have a point." Stephen smiled as he walked up to them and shook Bret's hand

"Anyway I'll talk to you two after my Promo." Bret smiled as he Broke apart from Chelsea and walked to the ring

"Man this is so cool." Chelsea smiled happily as her and Stephen walked back to her office. "Maybe we can hang out after the show."

"I would like that." Stephen smiled as they walked in her office and sat down and he put his arm around her. "Maybe he can tell me how he trained you a bit."

"He trained me while I was in the Dungon." Chelsea smiled "Then while Joslin and I were in FCW."

"Man your lucky to be trained by Bret." Stephen smiled as Phil, Carrie, Audrey and Harmony walked out.

"Seriously guys? Darning Uncle Bret's promo?" Chelsea asked in disbelief

"Stay back here and relax." Stephen smiled as he turned off the TV

"I need to watch that." Chelsea protested

"And be pissed off I don't think so." Stephen said "Until we hear someone's theme music play the TV remains off no questions asked."

"Fine." Chelsea smiled admitting defeat "Wanna make out?"

"Sure." Stephen smiled at her as they kissed and automatically they both felt fire works as they kissed some more then they deepened the kiss when Stephen licked her bottom lip for entry and she automatically opened it and their tongues danced for a while and when Stephen gently broke the kiss and started kissing her neck Phil's theme played and Chelsea turned back on the TV

"I hate people." Chelsea whined

"It's alright Chelsea." Stephen smiled as he whispered in her ear. "We'll finish this later." he smirked

"Ok." Chelsea said

"I'm back guys." Bret smiled as he walked in

"Welcome back Uncle Bret." Chelsea smiled as she got up and Hugged him again

"Thank You Chelsea." Bret smiled "Let's go for a walk." he said

"Ok." Chelsea smiled as they went outside and walked

"Stephen I heard you went to court this week." Bret said and Stephen smiled

"It was fun." Stephen smiled

"Ash even said so." Chelsea smiled as she got a text from Lindsay "She wants me out at ringside for her match."

"Have fun." Stephen smiled a he hugged Chelsea and kissed her cheek and she walked to her office and saw Stephen's court case and giggled as she got a text from Ally

_Hey you and Me vs. Lira and Lauren are you in?- Ally_

_Hell yeah!-Chelsea _

"I need a match anyway." Chelsea smiled as she got in her bag and got out a black Tank top, Black Tripp Carpris and a pair of Black Combat Boots. When Chelsea got her outfit on she got an idea but first watched the rest of Stephen's court case which saw Stephen kick the Camera and sang and she laughed. "Oh Stephen." she giggled as she met up with Lindsay, Cecilia, Eve and Joslin. "Hey guys Hoeski don't talk to us.

"But Chelsea..."Eve tried to say

"But nothing Hoeski." Chelsea said as they walked by Janice the steam stress "Hey Janice can you do me a favor?"

"Sure Chelsea what is it?" She asked

"Can you cut off my tank top so it shows my stomach?" Chelsea asked

"Of course." Janice smiled as she cut off material off her tank top to show Chelsea's Stomach.

"Chelsea what are you..."

"Hoeski what did I say?" Chelsea asked

"Chelsea..."

"Hoeski."

"But Chelsea."

"HOESKI!" Everyone yelled "Shut up!"

"Alright guys ready to go?" Chelsea asked as they got to Gorilia and they nodded their heads.

"Let's do this." Lindsay smiled as _I Miss The Misery_ played and they walked out.

"The following 6 Diva tag team match is scheduled for one fall introducing first accompanied to the ring by the WWE Divas Tag Team Champions Chelsea Benoit and Joslin Neidhart they are the team of the WWE Divas Champion Lindsay Hennig, Karli McIntyre and Eve Torres!" Justin announced as the 5 Divas walked to the ring and when they got in it Chelsea and Joslin left and _Glamazon _played and Beth, Natalya and Kaelyn walked out

"And their opponents the team of the Glamazon Beth Phoenix, Kaelyn Neidhart and Natalya!" Justin announced as the three divas walked to the ring and when they got in the match started with Eve and Kaelyn.

**_FF Towards The End_**

The two legal people in the ring were Lindsay and Beth and after Lindsay hit Beth with the _Hennig Plex _Eve blind tagged herself in and pinned Beth.

"Here are your winners Karli McIntyre, The WWE Divas Champion Lindsay Hennig and Eve Torres!" Justin announced as Eve celebrated happily and Lindsay, Cecilia, Joslin and Chelsea just went to the back.

"She just proved that she's nothing but a Hoeski." Cecilia said as they were in the back.

"Man I feel bad for her. Maybe if she didn't play Matt earlier in the year and cost team Kayla the match which by the way she can kiss my ass at the moment. We wouldn't treat her like this." Chelsea said as the fans Chose Randy to face Carrie.

"This is good." Joslin smiled

"Hey I'm going to find Stephen." Chelsea smiled as she walked away from the group and walked back to her office and saw Stephen in there on the couch. "Hey handsome." She smiled as she sat next to him

"Hey yourself beautiful." Stephen smiled as he put his arm around her and pulled her close

"Miss me?" Chelsea smiled seductively at him

"Depends." Stephen smiled as he pulled her close "Depends on how long you were going to dress like this." He smirked as he started kissing Chelsea's neck

"I came up with this before the match." Chelsea moaned as Stephen kissed her neck some more. "Stephen may I lock the door first?"

"Go ahead." Stephen frowned as Chelsea got up and locked the door and when she did and sat back down Stephen pulled her on his lap and continued the Assult on her neck. When he got to her shoulder he stopped and took off her tank top and continued to kiss down to where she was wearing her strapless bra. When he got there he smirked and kissed her passionately and almost took off her bra but they heard a knock at the door.

"Coming!" Chelsea yelled as she quickly got her tank top back on and opened the door and saw Dr. Shelby "Good to see you doc."

"Good to see you too Chelsea." Dr. Shelby smiled "And this is your husband am I right?" He asked as he saw Stephen glare at him.

"It is." Chelsea said as they heard Stephen growl "Right this way doc." She smiled nervously as she pointed somewhere and Dr. Shelby walked off and Chelsea walked over to Stephen and kissed him. "I'll be back."

"Hurry." Stephen growled in her ear as she went and caught up to Dr. Shelby who was talking to Bryan and Glen.

"Gentlemen I called him here." Chelsea said.

"You did?" Bryan asked

"Yes you need to work out your anger issues." Chelsea said crossing her arms

"Your one to talk Benoit." Bryan said

"Shut it you." Chelsea growled as she walked away and saw Lindsay "Lindsy take over for me I need to spend time with my husband."

"Sure and I won't tell Joslin." Lindsay smiled as Chelsea walked back to her office.

"No more interruptions?" Stephen asked as he groaned

"Hold on." Chelsea said as she texted Ally and asked to have the match for Smackdown and Ally replayed yes. "Now we can..."

"Chelsea Jerry Lawyer collasped!" A stage hand exclaimed

"What?!" Chelsea exclaimed as her and Stephen got up and got to where Jerry was "What happened is he ok?!"

"We don't know that Mrs. Farrelly." A Stage hand said and Chelsea got out her phone and texted Michael Cole.

_Come to the back I know your freaking out or trying not to- Chelsea_

_"_Bret can you come here please?" Stephen asked as Bret walked up to them

"What's up?" Bret asked

"Stay here with Chelsea I don't think she can be alone." Stephen said as he went over and hugged Chelsea "I promise my match will be quick ok?" he asked as he hugged her tightly

"Ok Stephen." Chelsea said softly as he left and Bret put his arm around her.

"I'm here Chelsea it's ok." Bret said and Chelsea started crying

"What if he dies Uncle Bret I can't have somebody else I know die." Chelsea cried as she hugged Bret tightly

"He won't die Chelsea." Bret said

"You don't know that Uncle Bret!" Chelsea snapped as she cried louder "This could be like when Uncle Owen died!" She yelled and Bret hugged her as she cried louder

"Chelsea just pray that Jerry will get through this." Bret said "He's a fighter he has a chance just believe."

"Ok Uncle Bret." Chelsea cried softly as Stephen walked back in fully dressed and Chelsea ran to him and hugged him tightly and cried.

"Stephen you got an update?" Bret asked as Stephen hugged Chelsea tightly

"Cole just said that he is breathing on his own and is responsive." Stephen said as Chelsea sighed in relief.

"But that doesn't mean he's out of the water yet." Bret said as Chelsea Cried some more.

"He'll be ok Chelsea he's fighting and winning." Stephen said as he hugged Chelsea tighter.

"I really hope he wins." Chelsea cried as she hugged Stephen tighter.

"He will trust me I've known Jerry for years." Bret said as he smiled "Stephen take over will ya your wife needs you."

"Of course." Stephen smiled softly as Bret left and Stephen and Chelsea walked to their office

"I'm scared Stephen." Chelsea said softly as they walked in and sat down.

"It'll be alright trust me Chels." Stephen said as he held Chelsea tightly "You know you've got the kindest most gentlest heart I've ever seen." he said looking in her eyes "I'm so lucky to have you right now."

"Really?" Chelsea asked as he nodded and smiled at her and she hugged him tightly "Stephen I love you so much. Your the sweetest guy ever." She smiled as they heard Cole say that his conduction has stablized "Thank god." She said in relief "He's going to be ok."

"Told ya so." Stephen smiled as they got ready to go

"Can we see him tomorrow morning?" Chelsea asked

"Of course." Stephen smiled as they got ready to go.

_Me: PHEW! I was scared that we were going to lose Jerry but he's still fighting! Go King you can do this! :D Read and Review everyone :D :D_


	95. Chapter 95

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter :D And I'm really glad King is going to be ok :D :D I was worried for a while but now he'll make it :D I would like to think DanDJohnMLover, WWE-PG-HATER and ghunter182003 for reviewing the last Chapter :D You rock :D :D I would also like to think .pie.i for favoriting and adding this story to their alerts. You rock as well :D :D Now on with the Story :D_

Chapter 95 September 14, 2012 (September 11, 2012)

"Why am I going to work again?" Chelsea mumbled as her and Stephen walked in the Arena for Smackdown

"Chelsea Jerry will be alright ok?" Stephen asked as he held Chelsea "He wouldn't want ya moping around because of him."

"I guess your right." Chelsea mumbled as they walked to their locker room some more and when they got in it they saw it Dark "Why is it so Dark?" She asked as she turned on the lights.

"SURPRISE!" Some of the Divas jumped out and Chelsea saw that the room was decorated with Birthday Stuff. "Happy Birthday Chelsea!"

"What is all this?" Chelsea asked as she smiled in Surprise

"It's a surprise birthday party." Joslin smiled happily

"Thank you guys but it's not my birthday yet." Chelsea smiled

"It is on Thursday and after tonight we won't see you till Sunday so we're throwing you a party!" Celeste (Kaitlyn) Smiled

"Is any Hoeski around?" Chelsea asked

"Nope." Ally smiled

"I guess I can stay for a while." Chelsea smiled

"I'm going to Stu's locker room to get ready then." Stephen smiled as he kissed Chelsea's cheek and he walked out

"Don't let Stu kill ya!" Chelsea yelled happily

"Or Kill Stu!" Ally yelled as Stephen laughed

"Where is Lindsay?" Chelsea asked

"Match with Caylee on Saturday Morning Slam." Joslin said "Those two, You, Me, Ally, Carrie, Audrey, Harmony, Laura, Carissa, Brooke, Zivile, Jayden, Jordan, Demi, Summer, Karla, Cecilia, Victoria, Jasmin, Julia, Farrah and Jasmine are the only Divas who can compete on there due to not showing too much skin."

"Man Divas these days." Chelsea said as she got a Pepsi and a piece of Pizza "And people wonder why I wear large T Shirts and large Tripp Pants to the ring."

"Plus your photoshoots are you being a tomboy." Mariah said

"Proud of it not going to Change." Chelsea smiled happily as she ate her pizza

"Except for Stephen." Joslin mumbled and Chelsea looked at her

"What was that?" Chelsea asked as she glaired at Joslin

"Nothing." Joslin said quickly

"That's what I thought." Chelsea said as she ate some more and they just started taping Superstars.

"Hey guys what did I miss?" Lindsay asked as she walked in.

"Becides us surprising Chelsea and Joslin being Joslin nah you didn't miss anything." Ally said

"Hey." Joslin pouted as Chelsea giggled and ate more pizza as she saw Natalya beat Victoria (Alicia Fox)

"We'll leave you alone when you quit being a pervert." Chelsea smiled as she got another piece of Pizza and started eating it.

"It's who I am Chelsea!" Joslin pouted as everyone laughed.

"But we love ya Joslin." Lindsay smiled as she hugged Joslin and Chelsea got a text and she looked at it and stepped outside and looked at it again and smiled.

_Chelsea this is Lauryn Jerry's girlfriend I just wanted you to know that Jerry will be ok. Someone told Jerry that you were worried to death about him so I'm telling you he'll be ok- Lauryn_

As soon as Chelsea Read the text she started crying.

"I knew he would make it I knew it." Chelsea cried softly

"Chels are you ok?" Stephen asked as he walked over to her and hugged her.

"He's going to be ok Stephen." Chelsea smiled happily as she cried "Jerry is going to be ok."

"Thank god." Stephen smiled as he hugged Chelsea tighter "I'm glad he is."

"Me too." Chelsea smiled happily as she wiped her tears "He's going to make it."

"Told ya he would." Stephen smiled "Come on I'm heading out to ring want to join me?"

"Of course." Chelsea smiled as her and Stephen walked to the ring and Stephen started talking for a bit and Chelsea asked for the Mic.

"Goatface can I say something?" Chelsea asked as she smiled and Bryan tried keeping his cool but didn't work. "YES! YES! YES! YES!" She chanted as she handed the Mic back to Stephen and he promised victory on Sunday then took off Otunga's neck brace and gave it to a kid in the crowd and went to the back.

"Ah man that was fun." Stephen smiled

"Let's keep the fun going." Chelsea smiled as she hugged Stephen and they went back to her party.

Darning the party Chelsea opened up her presents which was a couple of Skateboard Decks, Couple of CD's and a couple more Skateboard accessories. After Chelsea got her gifts and ate some of her cake everyone but Stephen, Joslin and Lindsay left.

"So Chelsea hows it feel to finally drink legally in the states now?" Joslin asked

"Not so Diffrient as being able to drink here." Chelsea said "Which I learned I can't out drink my husband." Chelsea giggled

"By the way she's always so clingy to me when she's drunk." Stephen smirked

"STEPHEN!" Chelsea yelled turning red

"Just telling them what happens when you try and out drink me." Stephen smirked as he ran out of the room

"Get back here Farrelly!" Chelsea joked as she ran after him and jumped on his back as soon as she caught up to him "HA!"

"No fair." Stephen joked as Chelsea jumped down and jumped in his arms and looked at him lovingly.

"I love you." Chelsea smiled softly

"I love you too Chelsea." Stephen smiled softly as he softly kissed her and put her down as soon as they needed air.

"Ready to go?" Chelsea asked as Stephen nodded his head as they walked to the ring.

"Try not to do a YES chant will ya?" Stephen asked as Chelsea giggled.

"I'll do my best." Chelsea smiled

_Me: Ok guys I'll end it right here because I have no more ideas for this Chapter :D But don't worry NOC is coming up :D :D Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	96. Chapter 96

_Me: SURPRISE :D A Double Update :D :D I haven't done one in a while so Enjoy everyone :D :D_

Chapter 96 September 16, 2012

"Man we did it." Joslin said as her and Chelsea panted as they retained their titles against Harmony/Audrey and Laura/Carissa.

"Best team ever." Chelsea smiled as they saw a small crowd and ran over and saw Lindsay "Linds what happened?"

"Someone or should I say Hoeski attacked CeCe." Lindsay said as they saw CeCe get helped to the trainers room and they followed them.

"Are you sure it's the Hoeski?" Chelsea asked as Jenna was checking out CeCe

"100% Positive." Lindsay said as Jenna got done.

"She can't compete tonight." Jenna said

"Seriously Jenna? This sucks." Lindsay groaned

"Well as soon as CeCe gets better she can have her shot at the Divas Championship." Trinity smiled as she walked in.

"Trinity your back." GB smiled at her.

"Thank you guys." Trinity smiled "CeCe insisted I take care of Drew. Well I am glad he's better I won't be taking anymore days off or at least leave Kayla in charge again."

"Pissed about the Brogue Kick ban?" Joslin asked

"Am I? Joslin I almost gave Kayla a Brogue Kick earlier today. She's glad she's still on my staff after this." Trinity said as they saw Eve in the GM's office with Kayla and Caylee asking for a Divas title shot and Caylee said that Trinity wouldn't like it but Kayla brushed her off and made the match. "Something is up with Kayla. I'll see you guys later I need to make sure Caylee is ok. I hate it when people are like that to her." She said as she walked out.

"Trinity is really close to Caylee huh?" Lindsay asked

"Of course Trinity sees Caylee as the sister she always wanted." Cecilia said as she got up "No offense Chelsea."

"None taken I spend a lot of time with Stephen so I understand." Chelsea smiled

"Also Caylee reminds Trinity a lot about herself when she was younger." Cecilia said "Like Caylee Trinity wcleans still kind of is attached to Stephen."

"Hold on Trinity attached to Stephen?! I call BS!" Joslin yelled

"Lindsay your match is next." A Stagehand said as he walked off

"Thanks." Lindsay smiled as she waved to everyone and walked out.

"No offense CeCe but Stephen and Trinity insult each other all the time. Jokingly of course but still." Chelsea said

"Ever wonder why Trinity came to the states last year?" Cecilia asked "She missed Stephen and hated being far away from him and seeing him a couple of years."

"So she easily misses him?" Joslin asked

"Exactally." Cecilia smiled

"I'd better get ready for my match. Get well soon CeCe and as soon as you get better you can have a shot at my Women's Championship or Lindsay's Divas Championship up to you." Chelsea smiled

"Thank you Chelsea." Cecilia smiled as Chelsea left and she caught up with Ally

"Change of plans." Chelsea said as she whispered the plan to Ally.

"Good idea CeCe got screwed out of her shot because of that Hoeski so when she's better do that." Ally smiled as _Absoulte Zero _played and Ally walked out.

"I kind of feel guilty for doing this to Ally but this may be CeCe's only chance she has at being a champion and I'm going to give it to her." Chelsea said as _Blow Me Away _played and Chelsea walked out.

"And her opponent from Edmonton, Alberta, Canada she is one half of the WWE Divas Tag Team Champions and the WWE Women's Champion Chelsea Benoit!" Lilian announced as Chelsea walked to the ring and when she got in it she handed her belts to Libby and Shook Ally's hand and the match started.

**_FF Towards The End _**

When Chelsea was down Ally got ready and when she got up Ally tried her Elbow move she learned from Stu on her but Chelsea grabbed it and got her down and got her in the _Crippler Crossface _and after a few Ally was tapping.

"Here is your winner and still the WWE Women's Champion Chelsea Benoit!" Lilian announced as Chelsea got her belts back and celebrated with them and helped Ally up and raised her hand and hugged her and the two went to the back.

"Did I hurt your shoulder?" Chelsea asked as they were in the back.

"Nah I'm fine." Ally smiled as it was Matt vs. Claudio next "Hey I've been meaning to ask what's up with you and Claudio.

"Well its more Zivilie than anyone." Chelsea said "You see when Teddy was back for a while Zivilie was with him but when Claudio came in the picture she broke up with Teddy to be with him. That kind of hit home with me because I'm married to an older man who is now 13 years older than me and I'm really happy with him."

"I know you are." Ally smiled as Claudio won.

"I'll be right back." Chelsea smiled as she grabbed her MITB Briefcase and ran down to the ring and attacked Claudio from behind with it then she put him in the _Crippler Crossface _and right away he tapped out and when she got up she asked for a microphone.

"Cesaro. As of this moment your days as the United States Champion are officially numbered. _Je serai une deuxième génération United States Champion (I will be a second Generation United States Champion)_." Chelsea said in French as she went to the back.

"Chelsea can I have a word?" One of the guys from WWE . Com asked as they walked up to her.

"Sure." Chelsea smiled

"Chelsea you retained your Women's Championship and your tag team titles with Joslin but it seems like you want a bigger prize considering you attacked Antonio Cesaro for the third time after his match." He said

"Well Antonio Cesaro says he's bringing back prestige back to the United States Championship. Quite honestly I think it's going away just by being on him. I mean the guy speaks in 5 Diffrient languages who cares about that? In this business it's all about skill. And I think I have the Skill to beat him for that US Title." Chelsea smiled as she walked away and got back in her locker room and saw that Trinity Unbanned the Brogue Kick "Love you sis." She smiled as she got ready to go.

_Me: Man NOC was awesome :D Oh want to know what Aly and Chelsea were talking about? Chelsea was supposed to lose the Women's title to Ally tonight but since CeCe got hurt that didn't happen. I want your guy's opnion should Cecilia have a run with the Women's title? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	97. Chapter 97

_Me: I got the next Raw Chapter for ya guys :D :D Anyway I would like to think BigTime1224 for favoriting the story :D You rock :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 97 September 17, 2012

"Hey guys Check out my new ring gear for October." Chelsea smiled as she took out a Cupcake Cult Black Rock Teddy Skinny Fit T Shirt in Large, A pair of Tripp Black and Pink Plaid Chain Pants and pair of Dr. Martens Hello Kitty Pink and Black Boots in her size.

"Nice." Joslin smiled

"Agreed but what's with the pink and Black Gear Chels?" Lindsay asked

"Well since October is Breast Cancer awareness month and the WWE is showing its support so I thought I would as well." Chelsea smiled "As for my street clothes on here I'll switch out between my Black Baseball Tee with the Pink Sleeves and the Pink one with the black sleeves."

"Sweet." Joslin smiled

"We'll do the same." Lindsay smiled

"This is a serious cause after all." Joslin said

"I do agree that's why I'm doing this." Chelsea smiled

"It's offical GB is going pink." Joslin smiled happily

"Yeah we are." Chelsea smiled as she put on the Black and Pink Baseball Tee. Meanwhile Joslin got in her bag and put on a Black T Shirt with a pink Skull and Bones in the Middle. Meanwhile Lindsay got a pink and black Tapout Shirt on.

"This is going to be fun." Chelsea smiled "And we've got to turn on Raw." She said turning on raw and they found out that Phil, Carrie, Audrey and Harnony weren't here yet.

"Seriously? I have a question for Carrie." Lindsay said

"A question? What Kind of question?" Chelsea asked

"The Extremetourage wants us at Bound For Glory." Lindsay smiled

"Really? Sweet." Chelsea smiled as she got up "Tell me more when I get back." She smiled as she walked to the ring "Play Whatever." She said and _Whatever _played and She walked down to the ring happily and smiled as she got in there and got a Mic. "Nice seeing you again Bertie. Anyway I think I have an idea on how to settle on who settle who deserves who. Tonight I'm going to combine the two main events into one super main event. Tonight it'll be Carrie teaming up with Bertie to take on Sheamus and John Cena." She smiled as she got close to Paul's face and smirked "TAKE THAT HEYMAN!" She smirked as she went in the back.

"Nice one Chels." Lindsay smiled as Chelsea was in the back

"Thank you." Chelsea smiled "Now tell me about The Extremetourage wanting us at Bound For Glory."

"Well the TNA VP Katie Borden suggested it a couple of weeks ago and I talked to the Extremetourage about it and they want us there. So I said I would talk to you about it."

"Want to do it Jos?" Chelsea asked

"Well I haven't seen Christa in a while." Joslin said

"You saw her on Saturday at Amy's wedding." Lindsay said

"That's a long time for me." Joslin pouted as Chelsea giggled.

"I'm in." Chelsea smiled

"Same here." Joslin smiled "We just have to wait for Carrie to get here. If she gets here."

"You know I don't care if Carrie shows up or not." Chelsea smiled "Her and I hate Bertie so she can have the night off."

"What if she shows up?" Lindsay asked

"Hope she abondons him then." Chelsea smirked as she put on a pink Ribbon pin.

"She and Phil will I know that." Joslin smirked

"Hey I'm going out on commentary for the Beth/Hoeski match I'll be back." Lindsay smiled as she got up and left.

"Keep the seat warm I'll be out there with Claudio after your match." Chelsea said loudly.

"So you think going to Bound For Glory will be a good idea?" Joslin asked

"Of course we'll be supporting our friends." Chelsea smiled as the Eve/Beth Match started.

"Still think Eve attacked CeCe." Joslin said "Think about it Lindsay said that Eve found CeCe and Eve has been somehow controlling everyone on the roster minus you, Me, Lindsay, CeCe, Trinity and Caylee."

"That is true." Chelsea smiled as Eve won and her and Lindsay had a stare down.

"Lindsay is not taking any crap from her." Joslin smirked

"I wouldn't." Chelsea smiled as she got an idea. "On second thought I'll stay back here and surprise Claudio again." She smirked as Brodus and Heath Fought.

"Just feel like being Lazy?" Joslin smiled

"Yeah." Chelsea smiled as Brodus won and Claudio was up the ramp. "I'll be back." She smiled as she grabbed her Briefcase and ran down and attacked Claudio and smirked as she went to the back.

"Hey Chels nice one out there." Trinity smiled as she caught up with her.

"Thank you." Chelsea smiled as she saw they were on Camera.

"You know I did some thinking and I decided that at Hell In A Cell you'll get your US championship title shot." Trinity smiled "But on one conduction."

"What's that?" Chelsea asked

"I can't let you hold the Women's Championship and the US Title at the same time so if you want the US Title shot your going to have to give up the Women's Championship." Trinity said and Chelsea gave her a sad look. "I'll give you until Next Week's Smackdown to decide." She said walking away and Chelsea walked to her office sadly.

"Welcome back." Lindsay smiled as Chelsea sat down sadly and looked at her Women's Championship.

"Chels are you ok?" Joslin asked

"I got the US title shot." Chelsea said

"Awesome." Joslin smiled happily as she saw Chelsea look at her Women's Championship sadly.

"But I have to give up the Women's Championship for it." Chelsea said sadly as she looked at it. "I don't know what to do. I had that title almost since debuting on the main roster. I don't know what to do."

"How long did Trinity say you have to think about this?" Lindsay asked

"Until next weeks Smackdown." Chelsea said sadly.

"Take your time then." Joslin smiled

"I will." Chelsea said as she got up. "I'm going to talk to Stephen about this." She said getting up and walking to his locker room.

"I'm the tag team Champions!" Bryan yelled as he walked around the locker room "I'm the..." He tried yelling at Chelsea but she slapped him hard

"YES! YES! YES! YES!" Chelsea chanted as she walked to Stephen's locker room but saw him come out of John's locker room. "Someone is in a good mood."

"Well I retained my title and got the Brogue Kick back." Stephen smiled as he put his arm around Chelsea and they walked to his locker room "I saw what happened."

"Do you think I should give up the Women's Championship?" Chelsea asked "I mean I want the US Title Shot but I feel unsure about giving up the Women's Championship."

"Want my opinion on this?" Stephen asked as Chelsea nodded her head "I think you should give up the title because your a fighter and I don't think that you should be in the Divas division full time. I mean you beat guys like Bryan and Chris Jericho. So I think you're ready." He smiled at her.

"I hope so." Chelsea said softly as Stephen hugged her

"Well whatever ya do I'll Support ya no matter what." Stephen smiled softly

"Thank you Stephen." Chelsea smiled softy as she kissed him soft but passionate and Stephen was doing the same thing to her.

"Chelsea guess what." Joslin smiled as she ran over to them

"What?" Chelsea asked

"I'm the Tag Team Champions!" Joslin yelled holding up her belt

"Oh yeah?" Chelsea asked as she got her belt "I'm the tag team champions!"

"I'm the tag team champions!"

"I'm The Tag Team Champions!"

"Both of you please be quiet!" Stephen yelled "I don't want you two to turn into Danny Boy and Kane."

"She started it." Chelsea pouted.

"Joslin don't start that again." Stephen said

"Whatever I'm going to check on my baby." Joslin smiled as she walked away.

"I'll talk to ya after the show I got some work to do." Chelsea smiled as she kissed Stephen's Cheek and walked off.

_Me: Not much happening for Chelsea tonight but attack Cesaro again lol and having to give up the Women's Championship to get a US Title Shot. Will she do it? Read and Review everyone :D_


	98. Chapter 98

_Me: I'm back! Lol XD Anyway Nothing much happened on Smackdown except Chelsea watching Sheamus's back again and her helping Aksana to the back. Anyway I would like to think WWE-PG-HATER, ghunter182003, and DanDJohnLover for reviewing the last Chapter :D You guys rock :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 98 September 24, 2012

"Great Raw is under a hostage situation!" Chelsea yelled as her and Lindsay watched Raw

"What are we going to do?" Lindsay asked

"Well I'm going to go out there." Chelsea said as she got up and went to the ring "Play Shooter." She said and _Shooter _played and she walked out to the ring. "Brad go to the back I got this." She said as he went to the back.

"Miss. Benoit I assume that..."

"Paul quit making a fool out of you and Me and mostly you." Chelsea said sounding annoyed

"You know Benoit I think I know what all of this is about." Phil smirked as he got up

"Enlighten me." Chelsea said

"You just want all the TV Time in the world I mean think about it why else would you be with Sheamus?" He asked as Chelsea slapped him

"Leave my personal life out of this!" Chelsea yelled

"I got this Punk." Paul smirked as he got down on one knee and Chelsea looked shocked and disgusted. Mostly disgusted "Chelsea I can be everything Sheamus isn't Chelsea will you marry me?" He asked as he smiled and had his arms wide open and Chelsea backed up but gave him a _Brogue Kick _

"RESTRAINING ORDER!" Chelsea yelled as she threw the Mic at him and went to the back.

"I can't believe Heyman just proposed to you." Lindsay said as Chelsea got to the back

"He's disgusting." Chelsea said as they walked up to Brad.

"Chelsea I am so sorry for messing up the call again I promise I won't let it happen again." He said

"It's alright I forgive you your new so I understand." Chelsea smiled

"Thank you Chelsea." He said as he walked out

"Chels check out twitter someone is pissed." Lindsay smirked as Chelsea got out her phone and went on her twitter.

_WWESheamus HeymanHustle- Fella if you EVER propose to ChelseaBenoit4Real AGAIN I will Brogue Kick your arse big time!_

_"_Damn Stephen is pissed off." Chelsea said

"His wife just got a proposal from another man of course." Lindsay said

"He doesn't need to worry he's the only man for me." Chelsea smiled as they walked back to the office and when they got there they saw that Nick beat Kofi.

"No Vickie or Truth and Kiki in sight." Lindsay smiled

"Or Lil Jimmy." Chelsea snickered as they saw a Bryan, Glen and Dr. Shelby segment.

"Glen is serving them?!" Lindsay laughed her butt off.

"His name is Gearld remember?" Chelsea asked as she laughed.

"Oh yeah." Lindsay laughed.

"Ohhhhhhh I got a name for their tag team." Chelsea smiled happily "Big Red Goatface!" She said as her and Lindsay laughed their Butt's off

"Tweet that!" Lindsay laughed

"I am." Chelsea said as she got on her droid and tweeted that

"That has to be the name." Chelsea laughed "Better than Team Friendship."

"That has to be the worst team name ever." Lindsay said

"Agreed and I wonder who the Raw guest is?" Chelsea asked

"No idea but it better be someone good." Lindsay said

"Double agree sister." Chelsea said as Mick's theme played and he came out "Uncle Mick is here."

"After he gets back here let's say hi!" Lindsay smiled happily

"Oh yeah." Chelsea smiled as Phil's theme played and he and Carrie came out "FUCK THIS! FUCK THIS!" She yelled as she got her Briefcase

"Cashing in?" Lindsay asked

"I'm really thinking about it." Chelsea said as she took a couple of deep breaths and sat down as Phil demanded respect and Chelsea flipped off the TV.

"At least Paul isn't out there." Lindsay said

"Phil speaks for himself! It's a Miracle!" Chelsea said as she sat back

"Phil isn't going to listen to anyone sadly." Lindsay said "And Carrie isn't doing anything."

"Come to think of it she's always been in the background." Chelsea said "You think she doesn't want to be apart of this Group?"

"I don't know." Lindsay said "We have to get her away from Phil and Paul long enough to find out."

"But that'll be hard." Chelsea said "Especially when Paul and Phil are around her 24/7."

"How to get her away though?" Lindsay asked

"We'll find that out later right now Ryback is about to be fed." Chelsea smirked

"Mike's the Meat this week." Lindsay laughed

"I would not want to get in the ring with Ryback." Chelsea shuddered

"Me either." Chelsea said as Ryback won and they showed another clip of Glen and Bryan and they got along a bit and Mae Young was at the end of it.

"You wanted to see me?" Alberto asked as he, David and Ricardo walked in.

"Ahhhh Bertie good to see you." Chelsea smiled "I understand that you three are mad that Trinity lifted the Ban off the Brogue Kick just minutes before your match. And honestly I don't care so tonight I made a 6 person tag. You three vs. Sheamus, Myself and..."

"Me." Lindsay smirked as Chelsea looked shocked for a minute but then let it go

"See ya." Chelsea smirked as her and Lindsay made faces at them and walked out. "Linds what were you thinking?"

"I can take Ricardo on ok?" Lindsay asked "I'm not as good as you or Carrie but I can fight the guys. Give me a chance."

"You got it." Chelsea smirked as they saw Alberto, David and Ricardo leave her office and her and Lindsay walked back in and Chelsea changed into a Black Tank Top with Pink straps and the bottom pink, Her Pink and Black Tripp Pants and Her Black Combat Boots. Meanwhile Lindsay changed into a pink MMA Tank Top, Pink Yoga Pants and Pink Converse low tops.

"Let's Meet Stephen." Chelsea smiled as they got their belts and met Stephen

"Ok whose idea was it to have Lindsay in the match?" Stephen asked

"Mine but I Evan handle it ok?" Lindsay asked

"Alright." Stephen said

"We'll meet you out there." Chelsea smiled as _A New Day _played and Chelsea and Lindsay walked out.

"And their opponents first the team of the WWE Divas Champion Lindsay Hennig and the WWE Women's Champion and one half of the WWE Divas Tag Team Champions Chelsea Benoit Generation Barrage!" Justin announced as Lindsay and Chelsea walked to the ring happily and when they got in the ring they raised their belts at the heels and Smirked as Stephen's theme played and he came out.

"And their tag team partner from Dublin, Ireland he is the World Heavyweight Champion Sheamus!" Justin announed as Stephen walked to the ring and when he got in there he stood next to Chelsea and Lindsay and raised the World Title and when everyone got in the ring the match started With Stephen and Otunga_._

_**FF Towards The End**  
><em>

The two legal people in the ring were Stephen and Ricardo and after Stephen did the chops to the Chest he tagged in Lindsay and she went and did the _Hennig Plex _on him. After she did that she tagged in Chelsea and she went on the top rope and did the _Flying Headbutt _on him and pinned him and won.

"Here are your winners Generation Barrage and The World Heavyweight Champion Sheamus!" Justin announced as Chelsea, Stephen and Lindsay hugged each other and celebrated a bit as Otunga was getting up.

"Stephen Otunga is getting up!" Chelsea said pointing at David

"Hit him with the Brogue Kick!" Lindsay exclaimed happily as Stephen got in position and when Otunga got up Stephen hit him with the _Brogue Kick_ and celebrated with the girls some more and they went to the back.

"That was awesome." Chelsea smiled as they were in the back.

"That felt good. Thank you Chels." Stephen smiled as they walked back in Chelsea's office

"Anytime." Chelsea smiled as she kissed Stephen and they sat down.

"Heads up guys history is about to be made tonight. Goatface is going to eat meat." Lindsay said as Stephen and Chelsea watched Bryan eat a meatball and puke in Dr. Shelby's lap.

"Right on the Little Shelby's too." Stephen said and Chelsea and Lindsay laughed.

"I feel bad for him." Chelsea laughed "NOT!" She laughed harder as Glen and Bryan were out and people voted for Team Hell No. "Still like Team Big Red Goatface better." She mumbled as Cody and Damien attacked them they called themselves Team Rhodescolars.

"Really?" Lindsay asked sounding annoyed as the Divas match was on with was Layla and Victoria (Alicia Fox) vs. Eve and Beth which Eve and Beth won then Cecilia came out and said that her attacker was a Blonde.

"It wasen't Hoeski?" Chelsea asked in shock as John came out and made a speech until Phil, Carrie and Paul walked out. "I'll be back." She said as she got her Briefcase and walked to Gorillia position and when Punk and Carrie was on the ramp her theme played and she walked out with a Mic "Punk, Carrie fair warning if Carrie is still Champion by Survivor Series...I'm Cashing in." She smirked as she went to the back.

"Are you sure about this Chels?" Lindsay asked as Chelsea got to the back

"100% Positive." Chelsea said as Carrie and Phil ran to the back and attacked Mick and turned around and they got scared. "What happened?" She asked as they saw Ryback.

"Oh Shit!" Lindsay and Chelsea yelled as they got ready to go.

"Hey I need a shower I'll be back out." Chelsea said as she got her street clothes and walked in the bathroom and turned on the shower and took a quick one. When she got done she got in her Street clothes and went to meet up with Stephen.

_Me: Man Punk and Carrie asked for that. They better hope that Carrie loses the Championship at HIAC Also what the hell was Heyman thinking earlier? Lol Read and review everyone :D :D _


	99. Chapter 99

_Me: Wow 99 Chapters. Getting close to 100 I seriously couldn't have done it without you guys :D Seriously you guys are the best in the world :D I would like to thank DanDJohnMLover for reviewing the last Chapter :D You rock :D :D Now on with the Story :D_

Chapter 99 September 28, 2012 (September 24, 2012)

"So you see that's why I came to you guys I know we had some issues in the past but I'm sorry and I need your help." Beth pleaded "Will ya do it?" She asked the three members of Generation Barrage who were Standing by their locker room looking at her.

"Beth I'll admit we never got along with you but the three of us do agree that you got wrongly accused so we're in." Chelsea said

"Thank you guys." Beth smiled "Thank you so much."

"Don't thank us we just hate Hoeski." Lindsay said as her and GB Walked inside their locker room.

"Ok who attacked Cecilia?" Joslin asked

"We'll she did say her attacker was a blonde and Beth did look innocent so it can't be her." Chelsea said "So we have to question every blonde diva on the roster."

"Well I'll question Natalya later tonight." Joslin suggested "Chelsea can question Danica since her and Stephen will be guests on MizTV."

"Good idea I'll embarrass her out in the ring." Chelsea smirked as Paul was talking how he never faced Stephen but he did harm Chelsea and he might do it again. "And Stephen just became pissed."

"Well with his wife once being harmed by him that would piss him off." Joslin said

"How about you stay by Stephen 24/7 if Paul wins the match and becomes the Number 1 contender." Lindsay Suggested

"Good idea." Chelsea smiled then smirked "But first I want a front row seat to watch Claudio defend his Championship." She smirked as she got up and walked to the ring "Play Shooter." She said as _Shooter _played as Chelsea walked out to the ring and walked to the commentary booth. "Josh, Cole good to see you guys again."

"Thank you Chelsea." Michael said "Now have you decided to give up the Women's Championship to face Antonio Cesaro for the United States Championship?"

"I made my decision but I'll tell everyone after the match." Chelsea said as Claudio's theme played and he came out then Anthony's theme played and he came out and the match started.

_**FF Towards the End**_

After Anthony's top rope move failed Claudio got up and hit the _Naturalizer_ on him and pinned him and won.

"Here is your winner and Still United States Champion Antonio Cesaro!" Lillian announced as Chelsea took off her headset and grabbed a Mic and walked in the ring.

"Hey Cesaro Congratulations on retaining your United States Championship. Now I spoke to Trinity earlier today and if I have to give up the Women's Championship just to get one shot at you and the United States Champion well I told her I'd do it if I can keep my Championship until the Pay Per View." Chelsea said and she got in Claudio's face and Smirked "And she accepted. So see you at Hell In A Cell." She smirked as she went to the back.

"Chelsea you got a moment?" One of the Guys from Backstage Fallout asked as he walked up to her.

"Sure what's up?" Chelsea asked

"Chelsea you just announced that you would give up your Women's Championship to face Antonio Cesaro for the United States Championship do you have Second thoughts?"

"No way am I having second thoughts. Antonio Cesaro is one of the biggest Scumbags in the WWE. He broke up with Aksana last week just because she got injured and tried to help him. Mark my words at Hell In A Cell I will be the New United States Champion." Chelsea said as she walked away and walked to Stephen's locker room but saw Beth Crying and Lauren hugging her and she ran up to them. "What happened?"

"That Hoeski suspended my sister!" Lauren yelled and Chelsea turned red

"Where is she?" Chelsea growled

"Calm down Chelsea Beth isn't suspended." Trinity said walking up to them "Eve is an idiot that took Order's from my Senior Advisor."

"Trinity fire Kayla she's causing all of this. She's in this with Eve!" Lauren said

"I can't yet but I got this ok. Until then Beth is not Suspended." Trinity said walking away.

"Beth like I said GB will find out who did this to Karli." Chelsea said knowing they were on Camera as she walked to Stephen's locker room. "Hey." She smiled as she got in Stephen's locker room and sat on his lap.

"Hey how is the invastagtion going so far?" Stephen asked as he put his arm around Chelsea

"Well I have my first suspect." Chelsea smiled

"Danica right?" Stephen asked

"How did you know?" Chelsea asked as she smiled

"Her being Mike's manager and a blonde plus we're on MizTV tonight it's pretty obvious." Stephen smiled as he softly kissed her and she kissed back as she wrapped her arms around him as he deepened the kiss then when Chelsea put her hands up his shirt they heard Stu's Music play.

"Every time." Chelsea growled as she got up and so did Stephen.

"We'll be at home until Saturday so we won't be interrupted." Stephen smirked as he Hugged Chelsea and they walked to the ring

"I'm looking forward to it." Chelsea smiled as they got to Gorilla and Stephen's theme played and they walked out and Stephen talked about how it was an honor that Mike had the World Heavyweight Champion and the Women's Champion on his show and he and Mike went back and forth until Stephen said that one mistake could cost him the title and Chelsea looked down and started thinking she could be the mistake.

"By the way Chelsea I didn't attack your friend Karli so don't accuse me of anything." Danica said as Chelsea grabbed a Mic.

"Thats big talk from the only Diva on the Roster who has NEVER won a match." Chelsea smirked as Vickie did her Excuse Me line and Stephen covered her ears and Vickie and Nick came out and they got in the ring and Nick and Stephen went back and forth until Stephen attacked Mike and Nick attacked him from behind while Vickie ad Danica got out of the ring and Chelsea got Nick off of him and Threw him out while Stephen threw out Mike and the two stood tall as Nick and Mike looked on.

"Man we make quite a team." Chelsea smiled as her and Stephen were in the back

"Maybe we can beat Danny Boy and Glen for those tag titles." Stephen smiled as he put his arm around Chelsea.

"If I don't screw up" Chelsea mumbled

"What?"

"Nothing just tired." Chelsea said quickly as her and Stephen walked in his locker room and sat down.

"Wait until the Number One Contender's match then we'll leave after that." Stephen said as Chelsea laid her head on his lap

"I'll rest for a bit with you then." Chelsea yawned as she closed her eyes and Stephen gently kissed her head.

"I love you." He said softly as he gently stroked her hair.

_Me: Man is Chelsea thinking that She could be the reason Stephen loses the title in the future? I know she won't be the reason why but I don't blame her for worrying because of the Antonio/Aksana insdident. Read and Review everyone :D :D_


	100. Chapter 100

_Me: Wow Chapter 100 This is seriously Awesome :D I really couldn't have done it without you guys :D And for that I thank ya :D I mean it guys without you guys reading it and reviewing I would have never got this far so thank you :D I would like to think DanDJohnMLover for reviewing the last Chapter :D You rock :D Now on with the Story :D_

Chapter 100 September 27, 2012

A few days later Chelsea was at home relaxing on the couch watching TV But she couldn't get that she could be the reason that Stephen could lose his title. She started Channel Surfing when Stephen came in.

"Nothing on?" He asked as she made room for him to sit down.

"Nah plus I'm bored." Chelsea giggled.

"It looked like you were thinking as well." Stephen said as he gently stroked her hair.

"I was." Chelsea said softly

"About?"

"Well you said that one mistake could cost ya the Title on Tuesday."

"That's what I said." Stephen said

"Well what if that one mistake is me?" Chelsea asked sadly "What if I cost ya the title? If its by injuring myself by watching your matches and trying to help out or I accidentally distract you or..."

"Chelsea if I lose the World Heavyweight Championship it won't be because of you." Stephen said as he hugged her "If you get injured it'll be because of something else I bet. Besides though I said it over and over again you mean more to me than the title." He said hugging her some more. "Don't ever think that you would be the reason that I lose it ok?"

"Ok." Chelsea said as she got on his lap and kissed him passionately. While she did Stephen pulled her on his lap and they deepened the kiss and Chelsea wrapped her arms around his neck and he put his arms around her back. After they broke apart for air they smiled at each other.

"Think we should go back to our room?" Chelsea asked as Stephen got up with her in his arms.

"Let's go." Stephen said as they walked up to their room and made out there. When they got there Stephen put Chelsea on the bed without breaking the kiss as he got on top of her and put his hand in her shirt and gripped her breast as she moaned and started feeling his chest as he broke the kiss and started kissing her neck and she moaned some more as she moved her hand down and started feeling how hard he was.

"Chels." Stephen moaned as she stuck her hand in his sweatpants and smirked and moaned at how hard he was.

"Damn your hard." Chelsea moaned as she felt a hand in her shorts and underwear and Stephen started fingering her

"Damn your wet." Stephen smirked as he fingered her and Chelsea gripped him and started moving her hand up and Down while Stephen fingered her some more. After they were both close they removed their hands and started making out again only to stop and take off their clothes. After they did they kissed each other passionately again and Stephen flipped them over so that he was on the bottom. "Turn around Chelsea." He moaned and when Chelsea did that Stephen started licking her womanhood and started sucking on it as she moaned and grabbed his manhood and started sucking on it and he moaned as well. After a while both felt close.

"Baby what do you want to do I'm close." Chelsea moaned

"Come anyway." Stephen moaned as Chelsea started sucking on him again and screamed as she came and after a few Stephen came as well. After Chelsea licked him clean she turned around and kissed him passionately allowing them to taste each other's juices. After a while of making out Stephen flipped them over so that he was on top and he entered her.

"Oh baby." Chelsea moaned as he started thrusting in and out of her.

"Want to try something new?" Stephen asked as he thrust in and out of her some more.

"What?" Chelsea asked as Stephen whispered his idea to her and she gasped and turned red "I don't know." She said softly

"I'll be gentle with ya I promise." He said as he thrust in her harder.

"After this!" Chelsea moaned as Stephen hit her sweet spot.

"Anything for you my love." He smiled as he hit it again and she screamed and pulled him down for a long passionate kiss.

"Stephen I'm close!" Chelsea yelled after a few

"Me too Chels!" Stephen moaned as his thrusts got harder.

"I can't..." Chelsea said then she screamed Stephen's name and came and after a few thrusts Stephen screamed Chelsea's name and came and collapsed on her but was careful not to crush her.

"Oh man we get interrupted because?" Stephen asked as Chelsea giggled

"Nobody wants us to get laid at work." Chelsea suggested.

"That could be it." Stephen chucked as he got up and pulled out of Chelsea "Ready to try my suggestion?"

"I'm scared Stephen." Chelsea said softly as he kissed her softly.

"I'll be gentle I promise." He smiled as he gently stuck a finger in her and she moaned and he took it out and put it in her butt and she gasped softly as he took it out and put two fingers in her and took them out and put them in her butt gently as he gently thrust them in and out of her and Chelsea gently winced in pain but also moaned in pleasure.

"I'm ready." Chelsea said softly and Stephen kissed her softly

"I'll try not to hurt you as much." Stephen said as he kissed her softly and entered her butt gently and she screamed a bit.

"It's so big..." She winced as Stephen kissed her softly and passionately until the pain went away and when it did he started moving in and out of her gently at first.

"Oh Stephen." Chelsea moaned as he softly kissed him.

"Oh Chels." Stephen said as he thrust in and out of her and smirked and got an idea "Touch yourself." He growled in her ear and she started doing that.

"How's this?" Chelsea asked as she touched herself some more

"Perfect." Stephen smirked as he thrust in and out of her some more and Chelsea fingered herself some more and after a while the two screamed and they came together and Stephen pulled out of Chelsea and pulled her close.

"Baby that was amazing." Chelsea smiled as she kissed him passionately.

"I do agree. Your the best woman I've ever been with." Stephen said as he pulled her close.

"Come on you can't mean that." Chelsea said as she giggled

"Of course I do Chelsea. To tell you the truth your the only person I made love to and felt something while doing it." Stephen said

"Really?" Chelsea asked

"Really Chels." Stephen said seriously. "When I make love to you I want to show you just how much I love you not because I need a release and after we get done I just enjoy holding you in my arms. It just feels right."

"Oh Stephen." Chelsea said as she hugged Stephen.

"Chelsea if you hurt me I don't know what I would do with myself." Stephen said sounding like he was going to cry

"Baby I won't hurt you if you won't hurt me." Chelsea said softly as she cried

"I Promise sweetheart I promise." Stephen said softly as he hugged her tightly then they started kissing each other passionately again as Stephen got on top of her and gently entered her again.

"Mmmmm Stephen." Chelsea said as Stephen started thrusting in and out of her again and kissed her soft and passionate. After they were both close Stephen stopped for a while "Why did ya stop?" She asked

"I want to make this last as long as I can." Stephen said as he softly kissed her again then flipped them over so that she was on top and she started moving a bit and so did Stephen. After a while when the two were close they screamed each other's names and came hard.

"I can do this all night with ya." Chelsea smiled as she kissed Stephen.

"Are you sure your up for it?" Stephen asked as he chuckled

"Positive." Chelsea smiled

"Even if I somehow get ya pregnant?" Stephen asked

"You know I'm on birth control right now." Chelsea said

"I know." Stephen smiled as he kissed Chelsea.

"Although I do want to have kids someday." She smiled "I'm just worried I'll play favorites like dad did."

"I know you'll love them the same." Stephen smiled

"I hope so." Chelsea smiled as Stephen kissed her again and they started again.

After a few hours Chelsea and Stephen laid next to each other covered in sweat after making love so many times.

"Wow your fucking amazing baby." Chelsea panted as she cuddled in Stephen's arms

"I could say the same for you." Stephen smiled as he kissed her forehead.

"I think we'll be good at work for a while."

"If not we got a couple more days left." Stephen smiled

"Your right." Chelsea smiled as she closed her eyes "I love you."

"I love you too Chels." Stephen smiled

_Me: Man those two had so much sexual tention that they needed to get rid of ;D Hopefully they'll be good at work now ;D Read and Review everyone :D :D_


	101. Chapter 101

_Me: Hey guys here is the Raw Chapter for ya :D Not much to say so I would like to thank DanDJohnMLover for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 101 October 1, 2012

"Carrie there you are!" Chelsea said as her, GB And Stephen ran up to her "We have a question."

"You and GB want to be cleared for Bound For Glory right?" Carrie asked

"How did you know?" Joslin asked

"Wild guess but don't worry I already cleared you guys." Carrie smiled

"Thanks Carrie." Chelsea smiled

"Anytime and next time Chelsea can clear you guys since she still has 25% Of the company." Carrie smiled as she walked away and Chelsea stood there dumbfounded for a second.

"Aw son of a bitch I forgot about that." Chelsea said as they walked to their office "I had so much going on lately."

"Like your former friend who gave you the WMD months ago?" Joslin asked as they got in her office and Stephen pulled Chelsea close to him. "So he is going to be following us for a while then?"

"Just for a while until Paul is no longer going after my title." Stephen said as as they sat down and he pulled Chelsea even close to him.

"20 Bucks Phil and his entourage will be on." Chelsea said as she turned on Raw and they were there. "Of course." She said rolling her eyes

"So going to answer Paul's proposal?" Lindsay asked

"Her answer is NO." Stephen said as he pulled Chelsea close to him and they saw Paul propose to her.

"Let's go Stephen." Chelsea growled as she and Stephen got up and got to the ring and they heard him say that Chelsea never said no and that Chelsea should be removed from the GM position. Then they heard Vickie and Nick out there saying that Chelsea should be removed as well. "I hate them so much." She growled

"I'm here for you." Stephen said as he hugged her

"Lets go." Chelsea said as they got to gorilla "Play Whatever." She said as _Whatever_ played and her and Stephen walked out. "Now guys I know what ya thinking but I promise I won't let my temper get in the way of being the General Manager of Raw." She said as Bryan's theme played and the came out and Chelsea paid no attention to him. After a few Glen's theme played and he came out and after a few Everyone started arguing.

"SHUT UP!" Chelsea yelled at the top of her lungs "You know what tonight it'll be Team Hell No vs. Ziggles and Punkers!" She yelled as her and Stephen went to the back. "If I lose my position because of Heyman and Vickie I will freak."

"Well keeping your cool seems to work." Stephen chuckled

"I have that Benoit temper so of course I'm going to lose my cool." Chelsea giggled as they walked back in their office.

"Nice keeping your temper under control." Joslin smirked as Chelsea sat down.

"Fuck you Joslin." Chelsea said as she cuddled close to Stephen "I'm going out to the debate with ya right?"

"As long as we're at work your around me 24/7." Stephen said as the fans could chose questions for the debate.

"Sweet." Joslin smirked as she got on twitter and wrote a question.

"Chelsea give me your phone will ya?" Stephen asked as Chelsea gave him her phone and he looked on Joslin's twitter and Growled "To the Freezer lets go." He said getting up and Grabbing Joslin by the arm.

"Stephen not now." Chelsea begged keeping Joslin in the room

"Fine." Stephen groaned as Brodus faced Claudio and after a few Claudio hit Brodus with the _Neutralizer_ and won.

"Woah." Chelsea said impressed "He's good."

"Who is?" Stephen asked

"Claudio he just hit the Neutralizer on Brodus." Chelsea said "Stephen increase my training."

"Got it." Stephen said

"Nervous about the debate?" Chelsea asked

"Chelsea you know me the only time I get nervous when it comes to you." Stephen smiled.

"Let's go then." Chelsea smiled as her and Stephen got up and went to the ring.

"Chelsea I swear I won't let Paul hurt you." Stephen said holding her hand

"I trust ya." Chelsea said as Paul walked to the ring. "Ready?" She asked as Stephen nodded as his theme played as he and Chelsea walked to the ring and when they got in the ring Chelsea sat on the Turnbuckle behind Stephen as Paul made his opening Statement and said that he would hit the WMD on both Stephen and Chelsea then it was Stephen's turn and he asked Paul not to rip his leg off.

_**FF Towards the End of the Debate**_

After a few questions and a Tout by Stephen's "Cousin" Paul started going crazy.

"Chels get out of the ring." Stephen said and Chelsea jumped down and they looked like they were going to fight Paul left and Chelsea got back in the ring.

"Your something Stephen." Chelsea smiled as they walked back to her office and saw Stu and Ally "Hey guys."

"Hey what's up?" Ally asked

"Nothing just bored doing my job." Chelsea said

"We'll if your bored then put Ally back on as Co GM." Stu said

"I'm going to actually." Chelsea said sitting down "She's the only person that I can be the Co GM of Raw with."

"When are ya going to make the announcement?" Ally asked

"Maybe next week." Chelsea smiled "We'll see ya later." She smiled as her and Stephen walked back in their office "I love you baby."

"I love you too Chelsea." Stephen smiled as he softly kissed her "I may not take a lot of things seriously but when it comes to you your the only expection."

"Your sweet." Chelsea smiled "Ready to face Sandow again?"

"Keep Cody and Lindsay at bay will ya?" Stephen asked as he smiled at her.

"Anything for you." Chelsea smiled as he took her hand and they walked to the ring And when his theme played they walked in the ring and after Stephen did his poses Damien's theme played and he, Cody and Lindsay walked to the ring and after Damien got down with his Poses they and Chelsea left the ring as the match started.

_**FF Towards the End**_

After Cody tried interfering Stephen put him in the ring along with Damien and he got in position.

"Go for it Sheamus!" Chelsea smiled happily as he hit the _Brogue Kick_ on both Damien and Cody and pinned Damien and won.

"Here is your winner the World Heavyweight Champion Sheamus!" Justin announced as Chelsea got in the ring happily and jumped in his arms and kissed him passionately and he kissed back and he put her down and she raised his hand happily and they celebrated a bit before going to the back.

"Baby you are amazing." Chelsea smiled as they were in the back

"I know I am." Stephen smiled as he hugged her as they walked in her office

"I mean it though." Chelsea smiled as she jumped up and kissed him and he kissed her back. "I can't get enough of you."

"I can't get enough of you either Chelsea." Stephen smiled as he kissed her again and she kissed him back and they some how fell on the couch when they both deepened the kiss and he put his hands up her shirt and she moaned.

"EWWWWWWW!" Joslin yelled as she walked back in "Farrelly keep it in the pants!"

"Joslin if you don't want to be thrown in the freezer then I suggest you GO AWAY!" Stephen yelled as Joslin ran as far away as possible.

"Hey think I should be the referee for the main event tonight?" Chelsea asked

"If you want but what gave ya that idea?" Stephen asked as Chelsea got a referee shirt and put it over her shirt which lucky for her she was wearing the baseball tee with the Pink Sleeves.

"Oh just wanting to make sure that my main event goes perfectly and piss off Vickie and Heyman." Chelsea smirked as she put her Breast Cancer ribbon pin on

"I'm staying at gorilla just incase Paul comes and tries to attack ya." Stephen said as he hugged her.

"Ok amour." Chelsea smiled as her and Stephen walked to Gorilla and after the teams were out Justin announced Chelsea and _Whatever_ played and she went out to the ring and after she got there she signaled for the match to start.

FF Towards The End

After Chelsea sent Paul and Vickie to the back Glen and Bryan did their finishers on them and Glen pinned Phil and won.

"Here are your winners the WWE Tag Team Champions Kane and Daniel Bryan!" Justin announced as Chelsea raised their hands and she went to the back.

"Nice job out there Chels." Stephen smiled as he hugged her.

"Thanks." Chelsea smiled as she hugged Stephen "Lets get ready."

_Me: Man talk about a long night for Chelsea lol. Heads up you'll see more Chelsea and Sheamus together for a while since Big Show is going to try and get her. Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	102. Chapter 102

_Me: Hey guys I'm back and this is a mega Chapter :D and by Mega Chapter I mean this has Smackdown and Main Event Covered :D Anyway I would like to think DanDJohnMLover for reviewing the last Chapter :D You rock :D Now on with the story :D_

Chapter 102 October 3, 2012/October 5, 2012 (October 2, 2012)

"Ok Carrie has Phil, Heyman, Harmony and Audrey and you have just me. How is this going to work out?" Chelsea asked as her and Stephen were in their locker room getting ready for Main Event.

"Rumor has it that it's just Carrie and Harmony." Stephen said as he was in his ring gear and put on his shirt "If that happens to be the case then you'll be good Chelsea Lass." He smiled

"I hope so." Chelsea smiled as Main Event started taping and Michael Cole, Mike and Danica were in the ring "Danica is one of the commentators?"

"I blame her if this turns into Superstars." Stephen said

"So do I." Chelsea laughed as Carrie and Harmony were in the door way

"So the Rumors are true." Stephen smiled

"Phil, Audrey and Paul are busy tonight so it's just me and Harmony." Carrie smiled "So this will be a fair match."

"I expect nothing less from ya Carrie." Stephen smiled

"Carrie you going to BFG as well?" Chelsea asked and Carrie nodded her head.

"My brother is being inducted in the hall of fame so I'll be there." Carrie smiled.

"Sweet. Well good luck Carrie." Chelsea smiled as Carrie and Harmony left "You ready baby?"

"You bet." Stephen smiled as they walked to the interview area and saw the Carrie video package then Stephen was getting interviewed then after he was done he and Chelsea walked to the ring while his video package played.

"You really are amazing baby." Chelsea smiled softly as she hugged Stephen real quick and his theme played and they walked out. Then _Lights Out_ played and Carrie and Harmony walked out and got in the ring. When they did Lillian did the ring announcements and Chelsea and Harmony got out of the ring as the match started.

_**FF Towards The End**_

When Carrie was down Stephen got in position and got ready.

"Go for it Sheamus!" Chelsea said happily as Carrie got up and Stephen went for the Brogue Kick but Carrie moved at the last minute and Stephen ran into the exposed turn buckle then Carrie rolled him up for the pin.

"Here is your winner Carrie Wilson!" Lillian announced as Harmony got in the ring and celebrated with Carrie and Chelsea got in the ring and checked on Stephen.

"You ok baby?" Chelsea asked as Stephen got up.

"I will be." Stephen smiled as her as Matt got in and interviewed him and he said that he would kick Carrie's head off next time. After he said that he and Chelsea went to the back.

"You'll get her next time." Chelsea smiled as she jumped up and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks Chels." Stephen smiled as he hugged her and walked in his locker room and she sat down as Stephen got his second ring gear set and went to the Shower.

"Seriously Stephen why not wear the ring gear you had on for Smackdown?" Chelsea asked as she got in her bag and pulled out her ring gear and put it on.

"You know I don't wear that ring gear for Raw and Smackdown unless I need to." Stephen said as he took his shower

"I know I just don't see the point in Changing it just for one show." Chelsea said as she got her gear on and stretched out a bit.

"If you had my mind you would understand." Stephen said as he turned off the shower and got out and got dried out and Chelsea just laughed.

"Your something Stephen you know that?" Chelsea asked as Stephen got in his gear and put on his shirt and walked out.

"You love me though." Stephen smiled as he hugged Chelsea

"More than anything." Chelsea smiled as Smackdown was on and Paul was out. "Seriously?" She asked as Paul talked about How Stephen would join a list of Superstars who were hit by the WMD when got to Chelsea he bragged about how good it felt hitting her with the WMD.

"Let's go Chels." Stephen growled as they walked to the ring.

"Just a thought why don't I just stay back here while you go out there?" Chelsea asked "It's not that I don't want to go out with you it's just that Paul is out there and not back here." She said quickly.

"I know Chels but the safest place you can be is with me." Stephen said as his theme played and they walked to the ring and Stephen said may the better man win. When he said that he held out his hand and Paul walked out of the ring and Stephen reminded everyone about Paul losing the title in 45 seconds to Bryan then Bryan losing the title to Stephen in 18 seconds at Wrestlemania. Then Paul walked back in and held his hand out to Stephen who refused it then left the ring with Chelsea.

"You just made him more angry." Chelsea said as they were in the back.

"So?" Stephen asked "He wants to play I'll play as long as you don't get the WMD."

"I won't as long as I'm around you." Chelsea smiled as they got to their locker room and saw the Prime Time Players vs. Kofi and Ron

"By the way Chels who are you facing tonight?" Stephen asked

"Hoeski." Chelsea smirked "I figured she needs a lesson taught to her from last week." She said as the Prime Time Players won and Ryan (Ryback) was facing Primo. "My match is after this come on." She smiled as she got up and her and Stephen walked to gorillia and they saw Ryan win

"Good luck." Stephen smiled as he kissed Chelsea

"Thanks." Chelsea smiled as _Whatever_ played and they walked out.

"The following Divas match is scheduled for one fall introducing first accompanied to the ring by Sheamus from Edmontion, Alberta, Canada she is one half of the WWE Divas Tag Team Champions and the WWE Women's Champion Chelsea Benoit!" Lillian announced as Chelsea and Stephen walked to the ring and when they got there Chelsea looked at the entrance and waited on Eve.

"And her opponent from Denver, Colorado Eve Torres!" Lillian announced as Eve's theme played and she did her entrances and walked to the ring. When she got in there Stephen left and the match started.

**_FF Towards The End._**

When Eve was down Chelsea did the Throat Slit and went on the top rope and when she was about to do the _Flying Headbutt_ She felt herself get pushed down and when she looked up she saw Claudio get in the ring and beat her up causing Eve to get a DQ. After a few Seconds Stephen pulled him off and they started brawling then Chelsea got up and when Claudio was walking towards her she grabbed his arm and put him in the _Crippler Crossface_ and after a minute he was tapping out and Chelsea got up and Stephen raised her hand and she got her belts back and went to the back with him.

"Are you ok Chelsea?" Stephen asked as he and Chelsea were in their locker room.

"I will be." Chelsea smiled as she hugged Stephen. "Thank you for saving me."

"Anything for you Princess Chelsea." Stephen smiled as he took her hand and kissed it.

"I love you my white knight." She smiled as she blushed

"I love you too my Princess." Stephen smiled as he took her hand and kissed it again and they walked out to the ring.

"Ready to face Mike?" Chelsea asked

"You bet Chelsea." Stephen smiled as his theme played and they walked out and as soon as they were in the ring Mike's theme played and he came out with Danica then as soon as Mike was in the ing Chelsea and Danica left and the match started.

FF Towards The End

When Mike was down Stephen got in position and got ready.

"Go for it Sheamus!" Chelsea yelled happily as Paul's theme played and Chelsea ran to the announce table and Paul got in the ring and when Mike got up he hit the _WMD_ on him causing Stephen to lose by DQ. After he did he left the ring and Chelsea got in the ring and Stephen pulled her close to him.

"Just glad that you got as far from him as possible." Stephen said as they were in the back.

"Thank you baby." Chelsea smiled as she hugged him.

"Chelsea I love you so much." Stephen said as he hugged her

"I love you too Stephen." Chelsea smiled

"I can't wait until we get home." Stephen smiled "At least we can start your training."

"What are ya going to do?" Chelsea asked

"You'll see." Stephen smirked as Team Hell No defeated Alberto and David.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Chelsea mumbled to herself

"What?"

"Nothing." Chelsea said quickly as Paul was facing Tensai. "Hey want to cost Paul the match?"

"I'm in." Stephen smiled as he walked to Gorillia and his theme played and he ran out and gave the _Brogue Kick_ to Tensai and smirked as he got out of the ring and went to the back.

"Nice one baby." Chelsea smiled as Stephen caught up with her

"Thank you sweetheart." Stephen smiled as he kissed her softly and wrapped his arm around her and they walked to their locker room

"Anytime." Chelsea smiled as she hugged Stephen and they got ready to go.

_Me: Damn it wasen't their night Huh? I thought Smackdown was always better XD Hopefully things will be better on Raw :D Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	103. Chapter 103

_Me: Hey guys here is the Raw Chapter for ya and Mr. McMahon is delivering the State of The WWE Address which means Chelsea's job as Raw GM is at stake. Will she still be Raw GM after this? I would like to think DanDJohnMLover for reviewing the last Chapter :D You rock :D Now on with the story :D_

Chapter 103 October 8, 2012

"Stephen after tonight I may not be the GM of Raw." Chelsea said as Raw was on and Chelsea was in her office with Stephen.

"Chelsea you won't lose your position as Raw GM almost everyone loves you as GM." Stephen smiled as he pulled her close to him.

"I hope so." Chelsea said "But I won't kiss up to Vince. My dad taught me not to kiss up to anyone and I won't."

"I know your not one Chels and I respect ya for it." Stephen said as John made his speech then Ryan's theme played and he walked out for his match.

"Thank you baby." Chelsea smiled as Eddie and Orlando came out. "And I can't believe they're trying."

"Why bother?" Stephen asked

"Exactally." Chelsea said as she looked at Stephen "Thank you."

"For what?" Stephen asked looking confused.

"Protecting me from Paul." Chelsea smiled as she hugged him.

"Your welcome Chels." Stephen smiled as he hugged her back "It's no trouble and Becides I love ya."

"I love you too Stephen." Chelsea smiled as she hugged him tighter and Ryan won.

"Like I said Chelsea you'll still be the GM By the end of the night." Stephen smiled hugging her as Brodus danced out then Ron and "Lil Jimmy" Walked in the ring and Ron said that Lil Jimmy was going though puberty.

"No wonder he had his hand on my butt earlier." Chelsea giggled as Vince came on the Titiantron and said that he was giving the State of the WWE Address next "FML." She grumbled to herself as Stephen hugged her

"It's ok Chelsea." Stephen said as Vince came out and talked about what the fans wanted then Phil, Heyman, Carrie, Audrey and Harmony walked out.

"Ugggggh." Chelsea said as she held her head.

"Pay no attention to them ok?" Stephen asked "At least you seem to be safe as the GM."

"For now anyway." Chelsea said as she muted the TV but when she did Phil slapped Vince and Chelsea turned up the TV and Vince Challanged Phil for a match tonight "Oh Snap!"

"Phil messed with the wrong person." Stephen smiled

"I just hope that Vince knows what he's doing." Chelsea said as Phil and his entourage were happy about what happened.

"Same here." Stephen said as the Prime Time Players were in the ring then Rey followed by Sin Cara came out.

"But I hope Vince wins tonight." Chelsea smiled as she laid down and closed her eyes "Wake me up when you think I'll be needed or you go out to the ring."

"Alright Chels." Stephen smiled as he held her.

"Chelsea wake up I'm facing Stu next." Stephen said after about 8 minutes and Chelsea got up.

"Huh already?" Chelsea yawned cutely as she got up.

"Yeah sorry for the short nap but I really don't want Paul attacking ya while you sleep." Stephen said as Chelsea stretched and they walked out of her office.

"You think he'll do that?" Chelsea asked as they walked to the ring.

"Like he said on twitter the minute I leave your side the minute he'll attack ya." Stephen said as he sounded worried about Chelsea.

"I won't leave your side Stephen." Chelsea smiled as Stu and Ally was out there "Good luck."

"Thank you Chelsea." Stephen smiled as his theme played and he and Chelsea walked out.

"And his opponent accompanied to the by the Raw General Manager Chelsea Benoit from Dublin, Ireland he is the World Heavyweight Champion Sheamus!" Justin announced as Stephen and Chelsea walked out to the ring and when they got in it Stephen did his poses and Chelsea and Ally got out of the ring and when the match Started Paul's theme played and he walked out.

"Get to the back Chels." Stephen said

"I'll be alright Sheamus I feel safer with you." Chelsea pleaded

"Stay away from his side of the ring then." Stephen said as Stu attacked him and the match started

FF Towards The End

After Stephen hit Stu's Chest a couple of times Tensai got in the ring and attacked Stephen Which Stu joined in. Meanwhile Chelsea got a steel chair and tried to get in the ring but she felt someone pull her by the hair and Chelsea looked up to See Paul pull her by the hair.

"Oh no you don't Lil puppy you and I are going to have fun." Paul smirked as he grabbed her by the Neck and she struggled until he dropped her when Stephen looked over and got out of the ring.

"Fella get your hands off her now!" Stephen yelled as Paul backed off and Stephen went and Hugged Chelsea tightly and they went to the back.

"Are you ok Chelsea?" Stephen asked as they were in her office

"Yeah." Chelsea said as he hugged him "Thank you so much Stephen." She said as Phil walked in "Hey you accepted the Challange Punk I'm not going to be Stupid enough to over turn Vince's Decision."

"We'll whatever happens Will be on your pretty head." Phil smirked as he left.

"I dealt with Laurinaitis I can deal with the Board." Chelsea smirked as Claudio was facing TJ. "Well well well it's my old friend." She smirked more as she grabbed her MITB Briefcase and Chelsea walked to the ring and Stephen followed. "Time for a little Dr. Payback."

"I'm going to stay at Gorilia incase Paul comes out and tries to attack ya." Stephen said as Chelsea ran out to the ring and Chelsea ran out and attacked Claudio with her Briefcase and Smirked and went to the back.

"Nice Job Chels." Stephen smiled as she got to the back.

"Thank you baby." Chelsea smiled "Man that felt great."

"Maybe he won't interfere in your matches anymore." Stephen said as they were going to her office.

"Maybe but I keep interfearing in his matches." Chelsea said

"I don't blame ya." Stephen smiled as Chelsea walked over to Cecilia.

"CeCe I just want to say good luck in your match with Lindsay tonight." Chelsea smiled

"Thank you Chelsea." Cecilia smiled "I really hope to win the title tonight."

"Will your leg be ok for it though?" Chelsea asked sounding concerned

"Of course Chelsea like my brother I am part bionic after all." Cecilia smiled as Chelsea and Stephen went to her office

"I got an idea." Chelsea smiled "My Women's Champion will be vacated at HIAC maybe CeCe can face Eve for the title then."

"I like that idea." Stephen smiled as Team Hell No defeated Alberto and Nick.

"Thank you baby." Chelsea smiled "Ok seriously who is the tag team Champions Bryan or Glen?" He asked as Lindsay vs. Cecilia was on and Eve was out at commentary. "Let's Go Stephen." She said as they walked out to Gorillia and they saw that Lindsay won with the Lindsay Lock then Eve got in and attacked Cecilia then Lindsay attacked Eve and Cecilia attacked Eve until Eve got out of the ring.

"Hey Eve." Chelsea said as her and Stephen walked on Stage "I'm going to regret doing this for you Eve but not to Karli because you see At Hell In A Cell it'll be Eve Torres vs. Karli McIntyre for the WWE Women's Championship!" She yelled and Cecilia smiled happily as Chelsea and Stephen went to the back.

"This is going to be great." Stephen smiled as they were back in the office.

"I do agree." Chelsea smiled as Phil attacked Vince before the match started. "Oh no."

"It'll be ok Chelsea." Stephen said as Vince got the upper hand until Phil low blowed him then when he was about to go for the _GTS Meat On The Table_ played and Ryan came running out causing Phil to escape then John made him get back in the Ring then Vince said that Carrie had a choice of facing Ryan or John at Hell In A Cell and if Carrie doesn't make it by next week he will.

"Alright Boss." Chelsea smiled as Stephen got his clothes and kissed her on the head and went to the shower.

_Me: Phew Chelsea's Job wasn't in jeopardy thank god :D But Big Show did get to her though. Will the same thing happen on Friday? Read And Review Everyone. :D :D_


	104. Chapter 104

_Me: Hey guys here is the Main Event/Smackdown Chapter :D And I won't do Main Event Every week just ones that Chelsea is on :D I would like to think DanDJohnMLover for reviewing the last Chapter :D You rock :D Now on with the Story :D_

Chapter 104 October 10,2012/October 12, 2012 (October 9, 2012)

"So you two are facing each other tonight?" Stephen asked as Chelsea and Lindsay were stretching out for their match on Main Event.

"You bet we are." Chelsea smiled "You see Linds and I never really had a fair match yet. The first one we had Brooke and a masked Chick who we never seen since interfered."

"So that's why we're facing each other tonight." Lindsay smiled

"Well I wish the both of ya luck." Stephen smiled as Randy vs. Paul came on.

"You know I can't believe that Paul almost chokeslamed Chelsea last night." Lindsay said.

"He's sick that's what." Chelsea said "And after all that we did for him. We even saved his job."

"And this is how he repays us." Lindsay said sadly as Chelsea hugged her "Stephen give him the Biggest Brogue Kick in history."

"Will do Lindsay." Stephen smiled as Paul won. "I've got to go get interviewed we'll see ya in a few Lindsay." He said as he and Chelsea left

"I know you can beat him at Hell In A Cell baby." Chelsea smiled as she hugged him "Are you ok from last night though?" She asked referring to Stephen falling on his head hard almost giving him a concussion.

"Don't worry I'll be fine." Stephen smiled as he hugged Chelsea tightly then as soon as Kirsta (Chelsea's step sister) came over Stephen was getting interviewed. After it was done he and Chelsea walked away.

"Good luck tonight Chelsea!" Kirsta hollered happily

"Thanks Kirsta." Chelsea smiled as her and Stephen walked to Gorilia and Saw Lindsay already out there.

"Good luck Chels." Stephen smiled as he kissed her real quick

"Thank you." Chelsea smiled as _Shooter_ played and her and Stephen walked out.

"And her opponent being accompanied to the ring by Sheamus from Edmonton, Alberta, Canada she is one half of the WWE Divas Tag Team Champions and the WWE Women's Champion Chelsea Benoit!" Lillian announced as Chelsea and Stephen walked to the ring and when they got to the ring Stephen stayed on the outside and Chelsea got in the ring and shook Lindsay's hand and the match started.

_**FF Towards The End**_

When Lindsay was down Chelsea got on the top rope but Lindsay got up too quickly and Chelsea jumped anyway but Lindsay caught her and hit her with the _Hennig Plex_ and pinned her and won.

"Here is your winner Lindsay Hennig!" Lillian announced as Lindsay got up and got her hand raised happily and Stephen got in the ring and helped Chelsea up and she stared at Lindsay for a second before putting her hand out and Lindsay took it and the two hugged.

"Congratulations Lindsay." Chelsea smiled

"Thanks Chels." Lindsay smiled as Chelsea raised her hand happily and they went to the back.

"Seriously though you are one of the toughest Divas ever." Chelsea smiled as they walked to their locker room

"So are you unlike most other Divas you are actually a challenge." Lindsay smiled as the three got to their locker room.

"I try. I mean Stephen has been training me a lot and I'm pretty sure one of our "excerises" are not actually excerises." Chelsea said looking at Stephen

"I keep telling ya it's for Stamina." Stephen smiled as he winked at her.

"Trust me Chelsea Brock uses that excuse on me when he wants to have sex with me while we Excerise." Lindsay said as she giggled as Smackdown came on and Trinity walked out to the ring with Caylee.

"Come on Chels." Stephen smiled "Lindsay we'll talk to ya later." He smiled as he and Chelsea left.

"What are we doing?" Chelsea asked as they walked out to the ring

"Finding out if the Brogue Kick is more powerful than the WMD." Stephen smiled

"Of course it is." Chelsea smiled.

"Well they want to see though we have to do this." Stephen smiled as his theme played and they walked out and Trinity offered Paul to go first but he refused at first.

"You want me to go first? Fine hey Chelsea stand infront of it will ya?" Paul smirked as Stephen had Chelsea get behind him as he glaired at Paul.

"Wrong answer Fella now punch it we don't have all night." Trinity said sounding annoyed.

"You want me to punch it? Ok how about you have your assistant there get in front of it instead." Paul smirked as he got close to Caylee and Trinity got infront of her protectively.

"Look fella I'm game I'll go first." Stephen said as he dropped the Mic and got ready for the Brogue Kick.

"Go for it Sheamus!" Chelsea yelled happily

"Come on Sheamus!" Caylee smiled happily as Stephen punched it and got 1,322.

"Your amazing baby." Chelsea smiled as she kissed Stephen and it was Paul's turn but he refused to go still so Stephen was making fun of him again.

"When did Paul give you the WMD?" Chelsea asked Caylee

"At the Royal Rumble when I faced him and Bryan for the WWE Championship." Caylee said

"Speaking of that talk to Brooke lately?" Chelsea asked

"Yeah she's staying home for a while. I'm surprised she's talking to me." Caylee said

"That's a start." Chelsea said as they looked and saw Stephen down and Trinity yelling at Tensai.

"Talk later." Caylee said as she ran over to Trinity and Chelsea ran to check on Stephen.

"Sheamus are you ok baby?" Chelsea asked sounding scared as Stephen held his head "Sheamus?"

"I'm fine." Stephen said as he and Chelsea went to the ring and Stephen took off his shirt and was pacing back and forth angerly as Tensai's theme played and he walked out again and Chelsea got out of the ring as the match started.

_**FF Towards The End**_

When Tensai was in position Stephen hit him with _White Noise_ then got in position.

"Go for it Sheamus!" Chelsea cheered happily as Stephen hit Tensai with the _Brogue_ _Kick_ and Pinned him and won.

"Here is your winner Sheamus!" Lillian announced as Chelsea got in the ring and hugged Stephen happily and raised his hand and celebrated with him before going to the back.

"Do I have to tell you how amazing you are right now baby?" Chelsea asked as they were in their locker room.

"I think I get it by now Chelsea." Stephen chuckled as he hugged her.

"I mean it your strength really turns me on right now." Chelsea smiled as she blushed red.

It's that so Chels?" Stephen whispered in her ear and gently nibbled on it.

"Yes." Chelsea moaned as Stephen kept doing it.

"Well I have nothing to do for the rest of the night lets go." Stephen smirked as they got ready to go.

_Me: Ok that machine was fixed! The Brogue Kick is stronger than the WMD (Big Show's Score was 1800 something btw) Read and review everyone :D :D _


	105. Chapter 105

_Me: Hey guys here is the Bound For Glory Chapter :D It's short because unlike the Extremetourage at Raw 1000 and Summerslam GB doesn't appear on the show and I'm ok with that :D Anyway I would like to think DanDJohnMLover for reviewing the last Chapter :D You rock :D Now on with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 105 October 14, 2012

"I can't believe we're actually here." Chelsea smiled as they arrived for Bound For Glory

"I know right this is going to be so cool." Lindsay smiled happily as they walked down a hallway.

"Now where are the girls at?" Joslin asked as her question got answered and they saw Sarah and Christa walk down the hallway and they ran to them.

"JOSLIN!" Christa shouted before she ran up to Joslin and hugged her and Sarah did the same with Chelsea

"You guys made it!" Sarah said

"Of course we did." Chelsea smiled

"Well, the Knockouts Tag Team title match is the first match tonight and we're ready to go." Sarah said

"Wait, where's Amy?" Lindsay asked.

Then as if to answer her question, Amy came running down the hall and she hugged Lindsay. "Hi Lindsay!"

"Hi Amy." Lindsay hugged Amy back. As everyone started talking for a minute until Frankie appeared next to them with his ring gear on.

"Hello ladies." He greeted, putting his arm around Sarah and he looked at Chelsea, "Hello Chelsea."

"Hi Frankie." Chelsea greeted back, with her face turning red Noticing the sexy look that he was giving her. Sarah noticed that too and quickly elbowed him in the ribs.

"Uh, Frankie I'll see you later and Christa you head down to the entrance." Sarah kissed Frankie and Christa went down. Amy went into the locker room. "Generation Barrage, I just want to tell you that you guys should tune in on Thursday during Impact. I'm going to be making an announcement."

"Ooh! What's the announcement about?" Joslin asked.

"You'll have to wait and find out on Thursday." Sarah answered. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a match to go to."

"Good luck, girls!" GB called out.

"Ok what to do now?" Lindsay asked

"Well we can go hang out with Amy and watch the match." Chelsea suggested.

"Good idea." Joslin smiled as they went to The Extremetourage's locker room and watched the match. After the match which Sarah and Christa lost the titles Chelsea and Joslin got up to meet with Sarah and Christa.

"Can't believe they lost." Joslin said

"Your going up against The Katie Borden she'll look satian in the eye and spit in it and laugh." Chelsea said

"Well I wouldn't call myself The Katie Borden but I'll take it anyway." Katie smiled as she appeared behind them "You two really did grow up. Especially you Chels your more serious now."

"Well I think you know why." Chelsea said looking down.

"I understand Chels." Katie smiled as she hugged her tightly "It's alright you can always talk to me. We PM each other on Twitter all the time."

"Thanks Katie that really means a lot." Chelsea smiled

"FRANKIE AND SARAH ARE FUCKING IN THE HALL!" Joslin yelled.

"Oh no." Chelsea groaned.

"No way!" Christa shouted running towards them.

"Talk to you later Katie." Chelsea smiled nervously as she walked over to Joslin and pulled her by the ear and Sarah was doing the same to Christa.

**_Later That Night_**

After watching Sarah Successfully defend the Knockouts Championship against Lacey Hellwig the girls celebrated with Sarah. After they went their separate ways Sarah pulled Chelsea to the side.

"That announcement I'm going to make on Thursday, it's actually a two parter, and I'm going to go ahead and tell you one of them right now." Sarah said. "But promise me when I tell you this, you don't tell ANYONE about it until after I say it on Thursday. That means don't tell it to Stephen, don't tell it to Lindsay, and ESPECIALLY don't tell it to Joslin."

"I promise." Chelsea nodded. "Now what is it?"

"Besides me, Katie is the only one that knows this. Frankie doesn't even know about this yet. I'll be out of the ring for a few months after tonight." Sarah said.

"Why? Did you get Injured?" Chelsea asked sounding worried.

"No." Sarah shook my head. "It's something else." Sarah then took a deep breath. "Chelsea, I'm taking a few months off because… I'm pregnant."

Chelsea turned wide eyed, "YOU'RE PREG-"

Sarah quickly covered her mouth "Shh! Careful! We don't want them to hear us! Anyway, yeah."

Chelsea asked in a whisper, "When did you find this out?"

"The week after No Surrender." Sarah answered.

"What about the Knockouts title?" She asked. "Are you going to vacate it?"

"I guess so." Sarah said. "Now remember, don't tell this to anyone."

"I won't. I promise." Chelsea assured.

"Thanks Chels." Sarah smiled and hugged her.

Later that night when the show was almost over Chelsea was walking down the hallway talking to Stephen.

"Don't worry after the show I'm taking the first flight to Nashville I'll be there in the morning." Chelsea smiled.

_"Hope so because I already miss you Chelsea Lass." _Stephen said over the phone.

"I miss you too Stephen but I promise you when I get there you can do what you want." Chelsea smiled.

_"I'll keep that in mind."_ Stephen smirked as Chelsea heard Sarah and Frankie Scream _"What was that?"_

"Don't know but I'll find out." Chelsea said

_"Be careful Chelsea and I love you." _Stephen said.

"Love you too Ste." Chelsea said hanging up and she ran to Sarah and Frankie's locker room and when she got there she covered her eyes. "Oh my God! I am so sorry!" She said and her face turned beat red. "I heard noise in here and I thought you guys were hurt! I'm sorry!"

"It's ok Chels." Sarah smiled as Chelsea slowly uncovered her eyes.

"If it was Christa and Joslin then we'd be mad." Frankie said

"I'll leave you two alone then." Chelsea said as she closed the door and walked to get Joslin and Lindsay to head to Nashville.

_Me: Poor Chels lol I would be the same way that she was if I walked in on them lol. Anyway what will happen in Nashville for Raw? Read and Review everyone :D :D_


	106. Chapter 106

_Me: Hey guys here is the Raw Chapter :D :D What will happen tonight? :D I would like to think DanDJohnMLover for reviewing the last Chapter :D You rock :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 106 October 15, 2012

"So you walked in on Sarah and Frankie?" Stephen asked as they were in Chelsea's office for Raw.

"Yeah I did." Chelsea said turning red

"And you wonder why we lock the door when I try to make love to ya." Stephen chuckled as Paul walked out.

"I hope he's not holding the show hostage." Chelsea groaned as she cuddled close to Stephen.

"He doesn't seem to be." Stephen said as he replayed legacy happened last week.

"Baby he only got ya because he saw it coming." Chelsea said as Paul was going crazy "Oh man let him freak out." She laughed

"Oh man he wants Danny Boy?" Stephen asked as Bryan stood there in shock.

"Let's go." Chelsea laughed as they went to where everyone is "Danny Boy." She sang as Chelsea walked up to him "I hate the Big Show but he does have a good idea."

"Don't do it Benoit!" He yelled

"Get out there!" Chelsea smiled happily

"No!" Bryan yelled

"Yes!" Chelsea and Stephen shouted happily as Bryan yelled NO to everyone and Chelsea and Stephen walked back to her office.

"This is fun." Chelsea laughed

"I know right?" Stephen asked as he laughed as well and they watched the match.

While the match was going on Chelsea saw how Serious Stephen looked as he watched the match. After a few Paul used the Chokeslam on Bryan and won.

"It was expected." Chelsea said as Glen came out "I love Team Hell No."

"Looks like if other people hurt poor Danny Boy then they would be damned." Stephen said as Paul left the ring and Glen and Bryan started fighting again.

"I have a feeling that you'll be teaming up with them tomorrow." Chelsea laughed

"Chelsea please don't." Stephen begged "If you love me you won't do this to me."

"Talk to Trinity." Chelsea laughed

"Well that's easy she hates me." Stephen said sitting back "What did I do to deserve this?" He asked as Chelsea smiled and kissed his Cheek and they saw Paul, Phil and Carrie in the ring and Carrie refused to make her decision then Vince came out and said he'll make it for her.

"Oh Snap." Chelsea laughed as it showed Stephen facing Stu again.

"By the way thank you for giving me my rematch." Stephen smiled as he kissed Chelsea's cheek

"Anytime baby." Chelsea smiled as Alberto faced Brodus and won.

"Hey Chelsea going on Commentary for Claudio's match?" Stephen asked

"Hell yeah." Chelsea smiled as they watched more Raw which was Karla and Matt vs. The Prime Time players which the Prime Time players won and after the match Drew, Heath and Yurvaj ran down in leather Jackets and beat up Karla and Matt.

"What are they wearing?" Stephen asked as he laughed

"I don't know but I bet Trinity is laughing her butt off." Chelsea laughed

"No doubt she is." Stephen chuckled as they announced themselves as 3MB

"More like 3MBB." Chelsea snickered

"3MBB?" Stephen asked

"3 Man Boy Band." Chelsea chuckled as Nick and Vickie came out and Nick said he wanted a WWE Title shot and Otunga came out and made the same claim. "Let's go Stephen."

"On it." Stephen said as they got up and walked to the ring.

"Play Whatever." Chelsea said as _Whatever_ played and Chelsea and Stephen walked to the ring. "Ziggles, Notunga, Vickie instead of saying whose you feel in the ring how about you feel and Show how you feel when you face the man himself." She smirked as Ryan's theme played and he walked out and Stephen and Chelsea went to the back.

"Did you see their reactions?" Stephen asked as they both chuckled

"I know Ryback tore them apart." Chelsea snickered as Matt walked up to them.

"Chelsea did you see what team Hell No did to me last Friday on Smackdown when I tried to interviewed them?" Matt asked

"I saw Matt but the question is what are you going to so about it?" Chelsea asked

"Well I want an apology..."

"An apology? Matt you know that they're not going to apologize. If you want them to your going to have to beat it out of them. So tonight your going to face Kane." Chelsea smiled

"Chelsea I...I...Sheamus please tell her..."

"Fella she's the GM not me so your pretty much in the match." Stephen said as he and Chelsea walked away. "Your cruel."

"I know now need me I'm going on commentary." Chelsea smiled as she walked to the ring.

"I'll wait at the entrance." Stephen smiled as Chelsea walked to the ring and walked to the Commentary booth.

"Michael JR good to see you guys." Chelsea smiled as PJ and Joslin were out there "JR let me just say I'm honored to be out here with you." She smiled as Claudio's theme played as he walked out

"Thank you Chelsea." JR said "Tell me Chelsea how are you feeling knowing that in two weeks in Hell In A Cell your going to give up your Women's Championship to get a shot at Antonio Cesaro's United States Championship?"

"Let me tell ya JR I'm a bit nervous but at the same time I'm ready." Chelsea said as the match started.

_**FF Towards The End**_

When PJ was in position Claudio went and hit him with the _Nuturalizer_ And pinned him and won.

"Here is your winner Antonio Cesaro." Justin announced as Chelsea got up and went to the ring and held out her hand and Claudio hestated for a second then he almost Shook it but Chelsea moved it at the last minute and smirked and went to the back.

"I'm rubbing off on ya aren't I?" Stephen asked as Chelsea got to the back.

"We spend too much time together." Chelsea smiled as she kissed Stephen on the cheek

"Not a problem with me." Stephen smiled "I've been getting more of your seriousness."

"I've noticed that." Chelsea smiled as she hugged Stephen

"Chelsea!" Lindsay playfully whined as she walked up to her and Stephen "I have no problem facing Eve tonight but do I have to put the title on the line?"

"Blame the Board on this." Chelsea groaned

"Screw the board! Eve doesn't deserve a title shot!" Lindsay yelled

"Lindsay eve can't beat ya ok?" Chelsea said "Becides she attacked CeCe."

"You're right." Lindsay smirked "My match is after Stephen's right?"

"You bet." Chelsea smiled as Glen beat Matt "Good luck baby." She smiled kissing Stephen's cheek.

"Chels I think it's a good idea if you stay back here tonight." Stephen said "I mean Paul almost got ya last week."

"I don't know." Chelsea said sounding unsure

"Go in your office Vince is in there Paul won't harm ya around Vince." Stephen said

"Well ok." Chelsea said as she kissed Stephen's cheek "Again good luck."

"Thank ya Chels." Stephen smiled as he went out to the ring.

"Let's hurry to my office." Chelsea said as her and Lindsay ran to her office and shut the door.

"You two look like you saw a ghost." Vince said as he saw Chelsea and Lindsay out of breath.

"Sorry Sir we were running from Paul. You see he could get Chelsea here anytime he wants." Lindsay said.

"I know that Miss. Hennig." Vince said "Well you ladies do your business and I'll do mine." He said

"Yes sir." Chelsea said as her and Lindsay started talking amongst themselves. After a while Stephen won by DQ and Chelsea and Lindsay left.

"I can't believe Paul." Lindsay growled as they walked to Meet Stephen.

"At least Stephen won even if it's by DQ." Chelsea smiled as Stephen walked up to them and She hugged him tightly. "Love you."

"I love you too Chels." Stephen smiled as he hugged her back.

"Good luck tonight Linds." Chelsea smiled

"Thanks Chels." Lindsay smiled as she walked to the ring

"Meanwhile I think I can cheer you up from your match." Chelsea smirked at Stephen.

"Please do tell." Stephen smiled as he and Chelsea walked to his locker room.

_Me: Sorry to end it there guys but the rest of this story would have been useless filler. So yeah lol XD Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	107. Chapter 107

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter and no Main Event this week but at least there is Smackdown :D I would like to think DanDJohnMLover for reviewing the last Chapter :D You rock :D Now on with the Story :D_

Chapter 107 October 19, 2012 (October 16, 2012)

"Remind me why you don't want me to go to Egypt?" Chelsea asked as her and Stephen were in their locker room.

"Simple with what's going on over there I don't want you getting hurt if we get captured or kill." Stephen said.

"I'll be fine." Chelsea protested

"Chelsea please stay here in the states!" Stephen begged

"Fine." Chelsea said as she sat back.

"Chelsea I would rather it be me get killed than you." Stephen said as he put his arm around her "I care about you more then my own life." He said

"Shut up I don't want to lose you!" Chelsea yelled as she almost started crying.

"Chelsea you won't lose me. Not if I can help it." Stephen said as he hugged her tightly.

"I do know I'm going to be miserable without you." Chelsea said sadly as she hugged Stephen back

"It'll be ok I'll be back in a few days." Stephen smiled as he hugged her some more.

"CHELSEA CHELSEA!" Lindsay and Joslin yelled as they ran in the room.

"Somebody die?" Stephen asked as he and Chelsea got up.

"No we found CeCe's attacker!" Lindsay yelled as she handed Chelsea an iPad "It's Eve's."

"Let me see." Chelsea said as she took the iPad and looked at the footage. "I KNEW IT!"

"She's an idiot." Stephen said looking at the footage

"Does CeCe Know? Did she see the footage?" Chelsea asked.

"No but I'll show her." Lindsay said "I was also thinking. Want to add CeCe to Generation Barrage? I mean we've been helping her as much as possible."

"I'm in CeCe will be a good member." Chelsea smiled

"Talk more later must see my sister." Stephen said as he dragged Chelsea out and they walked to Trinity's office

"Why are we going to see Trinity?" Chelsea asked as they saw Caylee

"Caylee." Stephen said as he and Chelsea walked up to Caylee

"Hey Sheamus, hey Chelsea." Caylee smiled "How are you guys?"

"Good. Now that you think about it where is Antonio Cesaro?" Chelsea asked as she smirked

"Getting ready for his match." Caylee said

"We'll I got a "Present" for him later." Chelsea smirked

"Anyway as for me I'm not doing so good. You see Wade Barrett and I have been getting interrupted two weeks in a row on Raw and I was wondering since your Trinity's favorite Staff member I was wondering if you will talk to her about the match." Stephen said

"Well how about I talk to Trinity about it being a Lumberjack match." Caylee smiled and so did Stephen.

"Caylee I like the way you think." Stephen smiled as he and Caylee slapped hands and hugged each other. Meanwhile Chelsea saw Eve in the corner of her eye and fortunately so did Caylee

"Oh Chelsea Trinity told me to tell you that you have a rematch against Eve up next After this tag match." Caylee said

"Thanks Caylee." Chelsea smiled as she winked at Caylee as her and Stephen walked away and they heard Eve scream.

"Eve trying to Bully Caylee again?" Stephen asked

"Seems like it." Chelsea smiled "What Eve doesn't know is that Trinity secretly gave Caylee the power to make matches."

"Not surprised Trinity basically babies Caylee." Stephen said as they walked in to their locker room and Chelsea quickly got changed into her ring gear and they walked out to the ring.

"You'd do the same." Chelsea smiled as Eve was in the ring mad. "Play Whatever." She smirked as _Whatever_ played and her and Stephen walked out.

"And her opponent accompanied to the ring by Sheamus from Edmonton, Alberta, Canada she is one half of the WWE Diva's Tag Team Champions and the WWE Women's Champion, Chelsea Benoit!" Lillian announced as Chelsea got in the ring but when she did Eve attacked her right away and Libby pulled her off and gave them space. When she did Eve started arguing with her and Libby rang the bell and Eve still argued with her. When Libby finally got Eve to focus on the match Chelsea ran and gave Eve the _Brogue Kick_ and pinned her and won.

"Here is your winner Chelsea Benoit!" Lillian announced as Stephen got in the ring and hugged her and raised her hand as Libby handed her back her belts. When she did Chelsea turned towards the entrance and saw Claudio in the ring and froze as soon as she saw him.

After the short Stare down Chelsea and Stephen went to the back.

"Glad you didn't fight Claudio yet." Stephen smiled

"Key word Yet." Chelsea smirked as they walked back in their locker room

"Chelsea don't do anything that'll get you hurt before your US title match." Stephen said

"I'm not don't worry." Chelsea smiled as she Crossed her fingers behind her back.

"I hope your not crossing your fingers." Stephen said

"I'm not." Chelsea smiled as her and Stephen sat down and she cuddled close to him.

"Alright." Stephen said as Claudio was facing Ted.

"I'll be right back baby." Chelsea smiled as she got up and ran towards the ring and when she got in the ring Claudio turned around and they had another stare down before Chelsea got out of the ring and went to the back.

"Phew." Stephen smiled as he met up with Chelsea

"Told ya I wouldn't do anything bad. Truthfully I didn't feel like it once I got in the ring." Chelsea smiled as they walked back to their locker room but heard Trinity laugh.

"HE'S WEARING LEATHER!" Trinity laughed as Stephen and Chelsea ran into her office and saw her on the Floor laughing.

"What happened?" Chelsea asked

"Drew with 3MB." Caylee said "Trinity has been like this since Last night when she saw him."

"He looks Stupid." Trinity laughed as she got up. "I'm ok with 3MB as long as they keep acting Stupid."

"We'll can Chelsea stay in here since I know how the Lumberjack match is going to end?" Stephen asked

"Sure." Trinity smiled as he kissed Chelsea's cheek and left.

_Me: Sorry to end it there guys but I would not know what to write afterwards lol XD Anyway Read and Review everyone :D :D_


	108. Chapter 108

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter and Chelsea has been Summoned! The board wanted to talk to her earlier today so I wonder how that went down? Anyway I would like to think DanDJohnMLover for reviewing the last Chapter :D You rock :D Now on with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 108 October 22, 2012

_ChelseaBenoit4Real: Been called to WWE Headquarters for an emergency meeting. #ConfusedandScared_

"How did it go?" Lindsay asked after she read the tweet

"Of course they won't tell me until later tonight." Chelsea said "But I think I presented my case well."

"You didn't threaten to kick their heads off right?" Lindsay asked sounding annoyed as she looked up at Stephen who was sitting next to Chelsea

"For once I didn't listen to my husband." Chelsea said

"Should've." Stephen mumbled

"Anyway since we didn't finish our talk from earlier think CeCe should be in GB?" Lindsay asked

"Yeah." Chelsea smiled "I mean with her being in GB we'll have her back and everything."

"I agree." Lindsay smiled "Plus maybe Hoeski will leave all of us alone."

"Well we're on Raw and last I checked I'm still the GM so if Eve wants to mess with us she'll pay greatly." Chelsea smirked

"I'd be careful Tonight Chels." Stephen said "The Board is on your Arse big time tonight."

"I will." Chelsea smiled

"Want to watch Team Hell No?" Lindsay asked as she turned on the TV and they were getting along.

"Blasphemy! They cannot get along I forbid it!" Chelsea yelled

"What are we supposed to do for entertainment now? Besides fight?" Lindsay asked

"I don't know?! Um...Fire people?"

"Chelsea." Stephen said sternly.

"Remind me when he'll stop following you around? I mean I have no problem with him or anything."

"Until Paul stops stalking me." Chelsea said "Look at his tweet he sent earlier today." Chelsea said as Lindsay saw the tweet.

_WWETheBigShow: What should I do to WWESheamus's little puppy dog tonight? #WMD or #Chokeslam ?_

"The guy is sick!" Lindsay exclaimed

"Ya think?" Chelsea asked "I don't mind hanging out with Stephen but like me he has segments and matches and what if I have to be at one place at the same time as he has to be in another?"

"That'll be hard." Lindsay said

"I agree."

"I don't mind doing it as long as Paul doesn't put his hands on ya." Stephen said

"You got the sweetest husband ever." Lindsay smiled

"Hey I got an idea." Chelsea smirked as she got on her laptop and logged on Skype and grabbed her tag title belt.

"Chelsea what are you doing?" Lindsay and Stephen asked as Chelsea called Joslin.

_"Hello?"_ Joslin asked as she picked up.

"Hey Joslin guess what?" Chelsea asked as she smirked and raised her tag team title belt. "I'm the tag team champions!"

_"Screw you I'm the tag team champions!"_ Joslin yelled

"I'm the tag team champions!" Chelsea yelled as she tried not to laugh

_"I'm the tag team champions!"_ Joslin yelled.

"I'm the tag team champions!"

_"I'm the tag team champions!"_

"I'm the tag team champions!"

_"I'm the tag team champions!"_

"Good bye Joslin." Stephen said sounding annoyed as he hung up the call "Really Chels? Really?"

"I was bored." Chelsea whined "Now thanks to you I'm bored again and I can't abuse my power for fun tonight."

"Hey Claudio has a match next." Lindsay smiled

"Sweet." Chelsea smirked as Joslin ran in with her belt.

"I'm the tag team champions!" Joslin yelled

"I'm the tag team champions!" Chelsea yelled

"I'm the..."

"Joslin shut up." Stephen said sounding annoyed

"I'm going to watch Claudio's match up close." Chelsea smirked "Come on Stephen."

"Later Chels." Joslin smiled as she went to meet up with PJ and Chelsea and Stephen walked to the ring. After Claudio and PJ were out Chelsea and Stephen walked out on Stage as the match started.

_**FF Towards the End**_

After a lot of fighting PJ hit Claudio with the _450 Splash_ and pinned him and won.

"Here is your winner Justin Gabriel!" Justin announced as Joslin got in the ring happily and kissed him. Meanwhile Chelsea cheered on PJ and when Claudio came up the ramp Chelsea pointed and laughed at him before her and Stephen went to the back.

"Ok I'm not bored anymore." Chelsea smiled as Vince walked up to them.

"Miss. Benoit will you come out to the ring with me please." Vince said "Stephen stay in the back."

"But sir..." Stephen tried to protest

"I'll make sure Paul doesn't hurt her." Vince said

"Yes sir." Stephen said as he hugged Chelsea "Stay calm and I'll always be there for you."

"Thank you." Chelsea said as she hugged Stephen tightly then they broke apart and Chelsea walked with Vince to the ring. After Vince handed her the Mic she started talking.

"Ladies and Gentlemen earlier today I was in a board meeting with the board of directors and according to them, due to the problems between the Big Show and Sheamus with me being in the middle of it all. The board has decided to have a supervisor of Raw in addition to me being the General Manager." Chelsea said as she handed the Mic back to Vince.

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome the new Supervisior of Monday Night Raw...Vickie Guerrero!" Vince announced as Vickie came out.

"WHAT?!" Chelsea asked in shock as Vickie got in the ring and made an announcement that it was Carrie vs. Stephen in the biggest Lumberjack match ever.

"So Chelsea since I'M IN CHARGE..."

"Vickie SHUT UP!" Chelsea yelled as she got in Vickie's face "We're both in charge now and I hate it as much as you do but like I said earlier as long as I'm in the middle of this whole Big Show/Sheamus mess I'm stuck with you as he'll. but I swear the minute this who mess is over. I'll get rid of you like I got rid of John Laurinaitis." She said as she threw the Mic as Vickie and went to the back.

"Chelsea I'm so sorry." Stephen said as Chelsea ran up to him and hugged him "It's my fault..."

"Stephen shut up its not your fault." Chelsea cried as they hugged tightly "It's Paul's for Stalking me."

"Well I still be there for you." Stephen smiled

"Thank you Stephen thank you." Chelsea smiled as they walked back to his locker room and Stephen was getting interviewed and he had his brawling buddy.

"I want." Chelsea smiled as she took it and hugged it happily then handed it back to Stephen. When she did Paul walked in and knocked it out of his hands.

"Chelsea get behind me." Stephen said as He put Chelsea behind him and Paul said some stuff and left. "Are you ok?"

"Besides him being the reason why Vickie is the managing supervisor of Raw and my life will be more hell at work I'm fine." Chelsea said.

"Don't worry you have me." Stephen smiled as he hugged Chelsea.

"BENOIT!" Vickie yelled as she walked in. "Perhaps we got off on the wrong foot."

"What Vickie?" Chelsea growled

"I heard that Team Hell No entertains you am I right?" Vickie asked

"That's none of your business!" Chelsea yelled but calmed down "But that is true. Why do you ask? What do you have planned?"

"Come with me." Vickie smiled as Stephen and Chelsea followed her to her office.

"Can my friends come in as well?" Chelsea asked

"Sure whatever." Vickie said as they saw Joslin, Lindsay and Cecilia and Chelsea motioned them to follow her as well and they walked in Chelsea and Vickie's office.

"I can't believe I have to share this office with you." Chelsea growned as her and GB, Cecilia and Stephen sat down on the floor.

"Just don't show us your penis." Joslin groaned

"SHUT UP!" Vickie yelled as the newly tagged Game was on.

"Seriously? You came up with this Vickie?" Chelsea asked

"Of course." Vickie smiled proudly as everyone else groaned as Glen said that he liked long walks on the beach and rainbows and all that stuff as GB and Cecilia were laughing then when Team Rhodes Scholars and Lindsay Hager who goes by Holly out there now due to both her and Lindsay having the same names. After Team Rhodes Scholars forfited it. Chelsea and the others (Minus Vickie) left.

"Stephen can I talk to ya alone please?" Chelsea asked as Stephen smiled and they went to a quiet place. "Stephen there is another reason why the Board assigned Vickie the Managerial or whatever position that its called."

"What is it?" Stephen asked

"Because I'm married to you." Chelsea said as she had tears in her eyes. "They're not a fan of us being married and..."

"So that's it?" Because you love me and want to be with me?" Stephen asked sounding shocked "Chelsea that's just wrong. You shouldn't be in this mess because of our marriage. Hell our marriage shouldn't even be involved! This is just wrong! Chelsea I'll handle it I promise." He said pulling her close into a tight hug and she cried.

"Aren't you mad that you may pay because of me as well?" Chelsea cried

"If I do because I love you then so be it." Stephen said "Chelsea time and time again we've been there for each other. Hell you were there for me when we both were on Permanent Probation and I still blame me self for putting you through that! So if I'm in trouble because I love you so be it but I will never stop loving you." He said hugging her tighter.

"Thank you Stephen thank you." Chelsea cried softly.

"How about you go back to the Hotel with GB And CeCe I'll be there as soon as possible." Stephen said

"Ok amour." Chelsea said as Stephen kissed her forehead

"I love you." Stephen smiled softly

"I love you too." Chelsea smiled as she went and met up with GB and CeCe.

_Me: Man Raw is going to be hell for Chelsea. This is worse than the Laurinaitis Era. Will Chelsea get rid of Vickie like Laurinaitis or will Vickie drive Chelsea to resign from being the Raw GM? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	109. Chapter 109

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter and its Hell In A Cell Time :D :D Who will win their matches :D I would like to think DanDJohnMLover for reviewing the last Chapter :D You rock :D Now on with The Story :D_

Chapter 109 October 28, 2012

"Hey Trinity, hey Caylee, hey Kayla." Chelsea said as she walked in Trinity's office

"Chelsea you forgot someone." Eve said as Chelsea paid no attention to her.

"Ready for tonight Chels?" Trinity asked and Chelsea nodded her head.

"Yeah so here." Chelsea said handing her the Women's Championship. "I just hope Eve doesn't win it."

"Chelsea!" Eve whined but Chelsea ignored her again.

"I hope not either because I know she attacked Karli." Trinity said calling Cecilia by her ring name because they were on Camera.

"I'm right here." Eve said

"Hoeski shut up." Trinity said as she got up and hugged Chelsea. "Good luck tonight Chelsea I know you can beat Cesaro."

"Thank you Trinity." Chelsea said hugging her back then walking out and walking back to GB's locker room.

"Was it hard?" Joslin asked as Chelsea walked back in and she nodded her head.

"Yeah but I knew I had to do it in order to beat Cesaro." Chelsea said nodding as she got changed in her ring gear and started stretching.

"Well Joslin and I will handle the tag match you and CeCe need all the energy you need for your title matches." Lindsay said

"Thanks Linds and Jos." Chelsea smiled

"See you out there." Lindsay smiled "And good luck." She smiled as she got up and left

"Man I'm nervous. I mean what if I lose to Claudio tonight?" Chelsea asked

"You won't lose to Claudio I know you Chelsea you stay there and keep fighting until you can't fight anymore." Joslin smiled. "Even if you lose to him you'll still be better than him."

"Your right." Chelsea smiled "Thanks Jos."

"Anytime Chels." Joslin smiled as they hugged As the PPV was on.

"Hey Jos should I give Claudio the Crippler Crossface or the Wolverine's Bite?" Chelsea asked as she Stretched out some more.

"If he's being a ass in the ring Crossface if he's just plain out being annoying give him the Wolverine's Bite." Joslin said

"Got it." Chelsea smiled as it was Randy vs. Alberto "Hey which match is after Bertie's?"

"I think the Divas Tag Team match." Joslin said

"Just making sure." Chelsea smiled as she got up. "Need me I'll be in Stephen's locker room let me know when our match is."

"Ok." Joslin smiled as Chelsea went to Stephen's locker room

"Hey." Chelsea smiled as she walked over to Stephen and Sat on his lap.

"Hey Chels." Stephen smiled as he hugged her "Good luck tonight."

"Thanks you too." Chelsea smiled as she hugged him some more. "I gotta ask what's it like holding the US Title?"

"I'll be honest it feels pretty good actually. That and I felt some things a heel should feel." Stephen chuckled.

"Oh yeah I forgot you were a heel until summer last year." Chelsea giggled "King Sheamus."

"Shut up." Stephen said quickly

"You were a king and yet you lost all the time? How is that possible?" Chelsea asked

"Shut up." Stephen said quickly again as Chelsea giggled some more

"So tell me your "highness" how did it feel that..." She tried to say but Stephen Started tickling her.

"Warned ya." Stephen smirked as he tickled her some more.

"Stephen stop it." Chelsea giggled as she tried to fight him.

"Keep ya mouth shut and I will." Stephen smirked as he tickled her some more.

"Stephen." Chelsea laughed.

"Hey Chels our match is...Stephen stop fucking her!" Joslin yelled.

"Joslin if I was fucking her I would make sure to lock the doors and scar ya for life with our screams." Stephen smirked as he stopped tickling Chelsea. "I was just tickling her."

"Uh huh sure you were." Joslin said rolling her eyes.

"Joslin if Chelsea didn't need ya right now you would be in the Nearest Freezer." Stephen said as Chelsea kissed him.

"I love you." Chelsea smiled

"I love ya too and good luck." Stephen smiled as Chelsea got off his lap and walked with Joslin to the ring.

"I'm the tag team champions." Joslin snickered as they walked to Gorilla and Lindsay and Cecilia were going out there.

"I'm the tag team Champions." Chelsea argued "Play it's a New Day when it's our turn to go out."

"I'm the tag team champions." Joslin smirked.

"We'll finish this after we win." Chelsea said as _It's A New Day_ played and her and Joslin walked to the ring.

"And their opponents from Alberta, Canada they are the current WWE Divas Tag Team Champions Chelsea Benoit and Joslin Neidhart!" Justin announced as Chelsea and Joslin walked to the ring and when they got in it they raised their belts and Shook Lindsay and Cecilia's hands and the match started with Cecilia and Chelsea.

_**FF Towards The End**_

The two legal people in the ring were Lindsay and Joslin and when Lindsay was in position Joslin went and hit her with the _Anvilizer_ and pinned her and won.

"Here are your winners and still the WWE Divas tag team Champions Chelsea Benoit and Joslin Neidhart!" Justin announced as Chelsea got in the ring and hugged Joslin happily and celebrated with their belts. Then Lindsay and Cecilia got next to them and raised their hands happily and hugged them and celebrated with them as they went to the back.

"Congradulations guys." Cecilia smiled as everyone was in the back.

"Thanks CeCe and good luck on winning the Women's Championship and or the Divas Championship." Chelsea smiled.

"Thanks Chelsea." Cecilia smiled

"CeCe Eve may be easy but I won't be." Lindsay said "But give it your all tonight."

"I will." Cecilia smiled.

"Wait Zivile is in that match too." Joslin said

"Yeah but who cares about Hoeski 2?" Lindsay asked as everyone laughed.

"I don't." Chelsea laughed as they walked back to their locker room and saw that Team Hell No lost by DQ "Will they ever stop fighting?"

"Nope and they better not." Joslin said as everyone sat Down and Kofi vs. Mike was next.

"My match with Claudio is next." Chelsea said nervously.

"You'll do great Chelsea I know you can beat Claudio." Cecilia smiled

"Thank you CeCe." Chelsea smiled as Kofi won and she got up.

"Good luck Chelsea!" The girls cheered happily.

"Thanks guys." Chelsea smiled as she walked to the ring and when she got to Gorilia she heard Claudio talk "Hey got my new theme ready?" She asked the theme song guy and he nodded his head "Play it when he gets done talking." She said and when Claudio got done talking _Hunt You Down_ by _Saliva_ played and Chelsea walked out.

"And his opponent from Edmonton, Alberta, Canada she is one half of the WWE Divas Tag Team Champions Chelsea Benoit!" Justin announced as Chelsea walked to the ring and when she got in it she was focused on Claudio and looked up at the belt as the ref raised it. After he rang the bell the match started.

_**FF Towards The End**_

When Claudio was somehow Down Chelsea went up on the top rope and did the Flying Headbutt but Claudio moved at the last minute and Chelsea landed on her stomach.

_"Ok I get up he gets me with the Neutrializer I hold the ropes when he pins me and I get him in the Wolverine's Bite."_ Chelsea thought as she got up and Claudio put her in position then hit her with the _Neutralizer_ and pinned her but Chelsea got her hand on the rope at the last minute.

"That was three!" Claudio yelled at the ref "Three!" He yelled as Chelsea grabbed his arm and dragged him down for the _Wolverine's Bite_ and after a minute Claudio was tapping.

"Here is your winner and the NEW WWE United States Champion Chelsea Benoit!" Justin announced as Chelsea got up and the ref handed her her Divas tag team title and the US Title and she looked at it in disbelief for a moment then kissed it and raised it happily as she celebrated in the ring for a few then she went to the back but not before raising the title on the ramp.

"You did it Chelsea you did it!" GB and Cecilia smiled happily as they ran up to her and hugged her.

"I knew you could beat Claudio I knew it!" Joslin smiled as Claudio walked up to them.

"Congratulations Benoit." He said holding out his hand and Chelsea hesitated for a second but she shook it and he pulled her close. "I want my rematch first chance I get." He growled as he let go and walked away.

"Not our fault he sucks." Joslin said as everyone cheered for Chelsea.

"My Women's Title match is next against Eve wish me luck." Cecilia smiled.

"Good luck." GB smiled as _Kiss The Stars_ by _Pixie Lott_ played and Cecilia walked out.

"After the match then we'll make her a new member of GB." Chelsea smiled as she felt herself be picked up.

"Congratulations Chels." Stephen smiled as he pulled her in a long passionate kiss.

"Thank you Ste." Chelsea smiled as she kissed him again passionately.

"Heads up Ch..." Joslin tried to yell but Lindsay covered her mouth.

"Don't ruin this, this is Chelsea's night." Lindsay whispered as Stephen put Chelsea down.

"We'll be back love." Chelsea smiled as _Kiss The Stars_ played again meaning that Cecilia won the Women's Championship. "Ladies lets do this." She smiled as _Its A New Day _Played Again and Chelsea, Lindsay and Joslin walked to the ring and Chelsea had a Mic.

"Karli first off congratulations on becoming the NEW Women's Champion and defeating that Hoeski for attacking you last Month at Night Of Champions!" Chelsea smiled "Now we're not out here just to congratulate you on your win oh no. You see GB and I were talking over the past two weeks and we've decided. Karli McIntyre we want you to be the newest member of Generation Barrage what do ya say?" She asked as she handed the Mic to Cecilia.

"You guys really want me to be a member of Generation Barrage?" Cecilia asked happily as Chelsea, Lindsay and Joslin nodded their heads. "I'll do it!" She smiled as she hugged all three members of GB and celebrated with them. After a few they went to the back.

"This is great!" Joslin smiled happily.

"I don't have to worry about 3MB anymore." Cecilia smiled happily.

"Cecilia first rule of Generation Barrage we call 3MB 3MBB as in 3 Man Boy Band." Chelsea said and everyone laughed.

"We'll they do seem more like a Boy Band Anyway." Cecilia laughed as the World Heavyweight Championship match was next.

"I know Stephen can win." Chelsea said sounding determed.

"I know he will as well." Lindsay smiled

"I mean he did beat...Uh Oh." Joslin said as Stephen got hit with the KO Punch.

"No no NO!" Chelsea yelled as Paul won the title "PAUL!" She yelled as she tried running towards the ring but she was held back. "LET ME GO GUYS!"

"Chelsea calm down!" Joslin yelled

"I CAN'T THAT FAT SON OF A BITCH HAS TO PAY!" Chelsea yelled

"Chelsea he'll knock you out too!" Lindsay yelled as they saw Paul walk up to them and Chelsea got in front of GB.

"You listen and you listen good Wright I'm not scared of you anymore. What you did to my husband was uncalled for." Chelsea growled

"Oh and what are you going to do about it Lil Puppy Dog?" Paul asked as he smirked and Chelsea tried attacking him with her belt but he punched it out of her hand and causing her to fall over.

"Chelsea!" Cecilia yelled as her and GB went and Checked on her.

"I'm fine guys." Chelsea said as she got up weakly. "Mark my words Paul if Stephen doesn't beat you for the title I will." She growled.

"You little brat!" He yelled as he tried knocking out Chelsea but someone Blocked his Punch.

"Fella if I was you I would walk away right now. Don't taint your win by hurting Chelsea." Stephen Growled as he Glared at Paul.

"Not worth my time now that you think about it." Paul smirked as he walked away.

"Chels are you ok?" Stephen asked and Chelsea hugged him tightly.

"I should ask you the same thing." Chelsea said as he hugged her back tightly.

"I'll be ok Chels." Stephen said as Lindsay, Cecilia and Joslin walked away leaving them alone.

"Baby I am so sorry." Chelsea said as she started crying.

"Why are you Sorry?" Stephen asked as he softly smiled "I was the one who got the KO Punch and lost the title not you. Chelsea don't blame yourself for my loss ok?"

"Ok Stephen." Chelsea cried "Are you ok though?"

"I will be Chelsea. I will be." Stephen smiled as Chelsea stopped crying and he got up and so did she and they walked to the Trainer's room and Chelsea watched as Stephen was getting Checked out. As he was Chelsea got her Droid out of her Pocket and tweeted Paul

_ChelseaBenoit4Real WWETheBigShow: Welcome To Hell you SOB #KarmaIsABitch_

_Me: Man what a bitter sweet night for Chelsea. She won the US title, GB got a new member but Sheamus lost the World Title :( Does Chelsea know what she's doing by getting involved with Big Show or will she get Burned? Read and Review everyone :D :D_


	110. Chapter 110

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter and Believe me I was disappointed as well when Sheamus lost the WHC :( But I know he'll get it back! :D Anyway I would like to think DanDJohnMLover, WWE-PG-HATER and ghunter182003 for reviewing the last Chapter :D You guys rock :D :D Now on with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 110 October 29, 2012

"Hey Chelsea if Divas have to wear costumes got yours ready?" Lindsay asked as she walked in Chelsea and Stephen's locker room.

"Hell yeah I do." Chelsea smirked as she got her bag and Showed Lindsay the costume.

"Oh man I hope you don't get in trouble for this." Lindsay smirked.

"If I do who cares because in addition to getting the WHC off Paul I'm getting Fatty out of Power here on Raw." Chelsea smirked more.

"Hope this works a tiny bit at least." Lindsay said.

"Thanks Linds." Chelsea said as a Survivor Series match was made between Mick and Phil. "I better be on Team Foley." She smiled

"How do you know you'll be on Team Foley?" Lindsay asked.

"Because I am the new United States Champion after all." Chelsea smiled as she raised her belt happily but Saw Stephen come in and she quickly put it down.

"What's going on Ladies?" Stephen asked as he sat down.

"Chelsea wants on team Foley." Lindsay smiled as Chelsea went over and hugged Stephen.

"I can see her on Team Foley in fact count me in as well." Stephen smiled

"Someone is in a good mood despite losing their title." Lindsay said

"You know me I'm up for a good fight." Stephen smiled as he hugged Chelsea

"I'm sure Uncle Mick will allow both of us to be on the team." Chelsea smiled as she hugged Stephen.

"I hope so if not me at least the new United States Champion." Stephen smiled as he hugged Chelsea some more and she looked down sadly. "Chels?"

"I'm being Selfish aren't I?" Chelsea asked sadly

"Selfish? What are you talking about?" Stephen asked sounding concerned.

"I'm the United States Champion but your not the World Heavyweight Champion anymore." Chelsea said sadly.

"Chelsea that doesn't matter." Stephen said softly. "You were the Women's Champion long before I was the World Heavyweight Champion and you weren't selfish then and your not now ok? Don't stop enjoying your win because of me ok?"

"But..." Chelsea tried to say but Stephen kissed her softly.

"Enjoy your biggest win of your Career ok?" Stephen asked softly and Chelsea nodded her head "That's my Girl." He smiled at her

"Yeah you deserve to you beat Cesaro on your first try and won the United States Championship." Lindsay smiled

"Ok guys." Chelsea smiled "I'm going to find Uncle Mick and ask him to join."

"We'll come with you." Lindsay smiled as Stephen nodded his head and they went to find Mick.

"With Stephen, Ryan and I on the team Uncle Mick will win for sure." Chelsea smiled as they saw Nick and Chelsea walked up to him. "Hey Ziggles what's it like holding a Championship? Oh wait you don't have one."

"Listen Benoit when nobody expects it I will be the new World Heavyweight Champion." Nick said "And I will cash in my Briefcase before you cash in yours."

"Yeah good luck with that." Chelsea smiled as they walked away.

"What was that about?" Lindsay asked

"They're currently involved in a twitter war." Stephen said

"Oh ok." Lindsay said as they walked some more until they saw Vickie and John in The ring.

"Scumbag." Chelsea growled as they found Mick. "Uncle Mick." Chelsea smiled happily as she ran up to him.

"Chelsea, Stephen, Lindsay hi." Mick Smiled

"I'll cut to the Chase can I join Team Folley?" Chelsea asked as she smiled.

"Of course Chelsea it would be an honor for you to join team Folley." Mick smiled

"Thank you." Chelsea smiled as a stage hand walked up to her.

"Chelsea your match with Kofi is next." He said.

"Thank you." Chelsea smiled as Stephen kissed her.

"Good luck." Stephen smiled as Chelsea hugged him then Ran to the ring "Play Whatever." She smiled as _Whatever_ played and Chelsea walked out with her belt happily

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first from Edmonton, Alberta, Canada she is one half of the WWE Divas tag team Champions and the New WWE United States Champion Chelsea Benoit!" Justin announced as she walked to the ring. When she got in there she raised her title happily and looked at Claudio who was on Commetary.

"Hey Cesaro this is what a Champion should be!" Chelsea smiled as Kofi's theme played and he walked out and as soon as he did the match started.

_**FF Towards The End**_

When Chelsea was down Kofi waited for her to get up but when she did Claudio, Mike and Danica attacked her and Kofi until Ron and Kiki ran down and Chased the three out of the ring and helped Kofi and Chelsea up.

"Thanks guys." Chelsea smiled as they were in the back.

"Any time Chelsea." Kiki Smiled

"Sorry for our match getting interrupted Kofi." Chelsea said feeling bad.

"It's no trouble Chelsea." Kofi smiled as they hugged

"Thanks Kofi." Chelsea smiled as she walked away from them and walked back to hers and Stephen's locker room

"Chels are you ok?" Stephen asked as Chelsea walked in and hugged him.

"I'll be fine I expected this from Cesaro." Chelsea smiled as it was April vs. Beth and April won but Vickie made her fight Beth again. "She's gonna pay!"

"Rest right now Chels I need ya to go out to the ring with me." Stephen said and Chelsea nodded her head.

"Ok Stephen." Chelsea smiled as they got up and walked to the ring "Will you be ok?"

"Of course." Stephen smiled as he hugged Chelsea and his theme played and he and Chelsea walked out to the ring and when they got in the ring Stephen started talking about how he can have a smile on his face after losing and he came to the WWE to fight. After talking for a while Paul's theme played and he came out.

"I'll be fine Sheamus." Chelsea said as Stephen tried getting her behind him.

"I won't let him hurt you." Stephen whispered.

"He won't." Chelsea said as she stood next to him as Paul got in the ring and started talking then called Stephen a ginger snap.

"That's a real interesting speech show. But did you actually see a Ginger Snap?" Stephen asked as he lifted up Paul and hit him with _White Noise_ which made Chelsea blush softly before her and Stephen went to the back.

"Can't believe how strong you are." Chelsea smiled as they were in the back.

"Thank you Chelsea." Stephen smiled as he hugged her

"Anytime baby." Chelsea smiled "Come on let's go back to our locker room until they announce the teams."

"Ok." Stephen smiled as they walked back in their locker room.

About an hour later after being on stage with the other Superstars. Chelsea and Stephen were waiting at Gorilla as the teams were being announced.

"That's his team?" Chelsea asked as Phil's team consisted of Team Rhodes Scholars, Alberto and Mike.

"That's what it looks like." Stephen said as Mick came out and Announced Kofi and Team Hell No and he announced the last person which was Randy Orton. "I thought you were on his team." He said in disbelief

"Just wait." Chelsea smirked as Mick announced Ryan on the team then Mick said that there would be a Special Guest referee and Chelsea's theme played and she walked out and Smirked and a of Team Punk looked in shock as Chelsea stood there smirking as she held up her United States Championship and her Money In The Bank Briefcase as everyone was still in shock.

_Me: I know what you guys are thinking. Why isn't Chelsea on Team Foley? Well since the next Chapter is a lemon (SPOILERS FTW!) I'll explain it then :D Read and Review everyone :D :D_


	111. Chapter 111

_Me: Hey guys I got the next Chapter for ya :D And like I said last Chapter this a Lemon Chapter ;D Anyway I would like to think DanDJohnMLover for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D Now on with the Story :D :_D

Chapter 111 October 29, 2012

"So remind me why Mick changed his mind at the last minute?" Stephen asked as he and Chelsea were in their hotel room after they just got to Fayetteville for Smackdown tomorrow night.

"One was that I had no part of those rivalries, two was that he wanted a fair referee and three Carrie's group knows NOT to mess with me because I still have my briefcase." Chelsea smirked as she looked through her bag to find something to wear to bed.

"I almost forgot you still had your MITB briefcase." Stephen said as he laid on the bed in a pair of PJ pants. "Is that your plan? Have people forget you have the Briefcase then sneak up on them when they least expect it?"

"You bet babe." Chelsea smiled as she found a baby blue night time thin strap short tank top with matching short bed shorts and she put them on. When she did she saw Stephen give her a lustful look. "See something you like?" She asked as she twirled around.

"Mmmmmm." Stephen said as Chelsea crawled on the bed and as soon as she got next to Stephen he pulled her close to him and pulled her into a passionate kiss and she kissed him back and got on top of him and kissed him back just as passionately.

"How is it that when you lose your title your still happy And like this?" Chelsea asked softly as she smiled.

"Two reasons. One I love to fight and two I have a beautiful wife who I love very much." Stephen smiled as he started kissing her neck "And someday her cute/sexiness combination will be the death of me." He whispered lustfully as he nibbled on her ear softly and she giggled.

"I can't help it if I look this way." Chelsea smiled as she giggled some more then Stephen flipped them over so that he was on top and kissed her neck some more and let his hand wondeshirt her top until he gripped a breast and he gently squeezed it causing her to moan. When she did he took off her top and started placing hot butterfly kisses leading down to her breasts. Then he put her right nipple in his mouth and started carassing the left.

"Mmmmmmm Stephen." Chelsea moaned as he moved his hand down below and slowly moved it up and stuck it in her shorts and underwear.

"Already wet huh?" Stephen asked as he smirked

"I can't help it you turn me on!" Chelsea whined as Stephen started fingering her and kissing her neck at the same time.

"Chelsea." Stephen moaned as he fingered her some more then when she felt close he kissed up close to her face and when she did scream his name and came Stephen kissed her passionately for a minute then gently broke apart.

"We just got started but that felt amazing." Chelsea smiled as she softly kissed Stephen.

"Like you said we just gotten started." Stephen smirked as he kissed her passionately again while he did he took off her shorts and underwear as he kissed her some more and Chelsea pulled down his pants and blushed at the sight as soon as she did.

"Why am I so nervous all the time?" Chelsea asked as Stephen softly kissed us.

"Don't worry about it it's just us in here." Stephen smiled as he softly kissed her again and she kissed back passionately as he flipped them over so that Chelsea was on top.

"This isn't helping." Chelsea blushed some more.

"It'll help out if you just focus on my upper body ok?" Stephen asked softly as he pulled Chelsea down for a soft passionate kiss.

"Ok Amour." Chelsea smiled softly as she moved back a bit and slowly got on him and started moving causing the both of them to moan.

"Is it helping?" Stephen asked as he moaned

"It is a bit." Chelsea moaned as she kissed him passionately again as she moved some more and eventually Stephen started thrusting in her causing the both of them to moan loudly.

"I'm close baby!" Chelsea yelled after a while.

"I am too Chels!" Stephen yelled as they kept moving.

"I can't...I...I!" Chelsea screamed as she Screamed Stephen's name and came and he wasn't far behind as he screamed her name and came hard and after she collapsed on him and he hugged her tightly.

"Did it help?" Stephen asked as he caught his breath and held on to her.

"Yeah it did." Chelsea smiled as she kissed his Cheek and snuggled in his chest. "I love you."

"I love you too Chels. More than anything." Stephen smiled

_Me: I know a week late. I'll explain later because I have some personal issues going on. But anyway gotta love Stephen's Sweetness ;D :D Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	112. Chapter 112

_Me: Ok guys the reason why I haven't updated all weekend was that my mom and I got into something huge and now she wants nothing to do with me. (Short story of it but if she tells my sister she loves her and not me then I get the hint) At least I have my dad :) (Even though he is an ass sometimes lol XD) Anyway enough about my personal life On with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 112 November 5, 2012

"Ha Cesaro deserved it." Chelsea smirked as she got to the back after her 6 person tag team match which she teamed up with Rey Mysterio and Sin Cara to take on Claudio and The Prime Time Players which her team won after Chelsea made Claudio tap out via the Crippler Crossface.

"Hey Chels congratulations on your win." Joslin smiled as her and Lindsay ran up to her happily.

"Thanks Guys. I think my victory against Claudio wasn't a fluke if I beat him twice in a row." Chelsea smiled as she saw Darren and Titus. "Joslin do me a favor will ya?"

"Way ahead of ya." Joslin smirked as she put her arm around Chelsea and they turned towards the Prime Time Players.

"Millions of Dollars, Millions Of Dollars, Millions of Dollars!" Chelsea and Joslin smirked happily as they laughed.

"Your doing it wrong!" Titus yelled as he and Darren walked away.

"We rule." Chelsea smirked happily as her and Joslin hi fived each other.

"Hey you guys hear how CeCe is doing?" Lindsay asked referring to Cecilia and Drew's mom being sick and Cecilia and Drew staying by their side.

"Still worried about their mom last I heard from her today." Chelsea said softly "Hope her mom is ok."

"We hope so too." Joslin said as GB engaged in a group hug.

"Anyway lets worry about that later. Joslin and I have a tag team match against Hoeski 1 and 2." Lindsay smiled

"And I have to watch Stephen's back against Mike because he still has Miss. Never won a match." Chelsea smiled "But I'll be out there supporting you guys as well." She smiled.

"Sweet because we both know Hoeskis are up to no good." Joslin said

"Especially around guys." Lindsay said.

"Which case I better be around mine." Chelsea said "See you guys in a bit."

"Ok Chels." Lindsay smiled as Chelsea went to Stephen's locker room.

"Hey." Chelsea smiled happily as she hugged Stephen.

"Hey yourself Chels." Stephen smiled as he hugged her. "Ready to go?"

"You bet tonight is already awesome." She smiled as they walked to the ring.

"Hey want to get a pint with Darren (William Regal) and Libby tonight after the show?" Stephen asked.

"If tonight goes as planned I could use a drink." Chelsea smiled as they got to the end of Vince's Promo with Vickie then Stephen's theme played and he and Chelsea walked out to the ring. When Stephen shook Vince's hand Chelsea was laughing at Vickie. After they got done Chelsea and Stephen went to the ring and waited on Mike and Danica and when Mike's theme played he and Danica came out and when the match was about to start Paul's theme played and he walked out And went over to commentary as the match started.

**_FF Towards The End_**

When Mike was down Stephen got in the corner and got ready.

"Go for it Sheamus!" Chelsea smiled happily as Mike got up and Stephen did the _Brogue Kick_ and Pinned Mike and won.

"Here is your winner Sheamus!" Justin announced as Chelsea got in the ring and celebrated with him. After a few they went to the back.

"Ok how many times have you beat Mike this year?" Chelsea asked as her and Stephen got to the back.

"Too many to count." Stephen smiled as Darren and Libby walked up to them and Darren offered to buy them a pint. And Stephen said he knew the way to his heart before Darren walked away.

"By the way Chels I'm refereeing the Divas tag match tonight so see ya out there." Libby smiled as she followed her dad.

"Crap that match is next." Chelsea said as she kissed Stephen's cheek and ran to meet GB. "Ladies ready."

"You bet those Hoeskis deserve to get their asses kicked." Joslin smiled happily as _Its_ _A New Day_ played and the three of them walked out.

"And their opponents accompanied to the ring by Chelsea Benoit they are the team of the WWE Divas Champion Lindsay Hennig and one half of the Divas tag team Champions Joslin Neidhart. Generation Barrage!" Justin announced as they walked to the ring and when they got in it the match started with Zivlle and Joslin.

_**FF Towards The End**_

The two legal people in the ring were Lindsay and Eve and when Eve was in position Lindsay hit her with the _Hennig Plex_ and pinned her and won.

"Here are your winners Generation Barrage!" Justin announced as Chelsea got in the ring happily and celebrated with them for a while before going to the back.

"Man us facing Hoeski 1 and Hoeski 2 is like the Extremetourage facing Madison Rayne and Gail Kim." Joslin smiled happily.

"Only now it's Tara and Jesse Godderz." Lindsay laughed

"We always beat them." Chelsea smiled "Well I have to get ready I have a date with my Husband, Darren and Libby." She smiled as she waved to GB and walked away.

Later that night after Raw was over Chelsea, Stephen, Darren and Libby were at the Local bar hanging out and talking to fans. After most of the fans left them alone they were on the Stool having a pint (Minus Libby and Chelsea who were having Cola instead)

"Sheamus I know you'll regain your title at Survivor Series." Libby smiled as she took a drink of cola.

"I know he will." Chelsea smiled as she hugged him "Sheamy here is the best."

"I agree he is. Both of you are." Darren smiled "You know Chelsea when I watch you Wrestle I see a lot of your father in you."

"You do?" Chelsea asked

"Of course. Your moves, the way you fight. Chris would be so proud of you." He smiled as he took a drink.

"Thank you William." Chelsea smiled

"I know I'm proud of her." Stephen smiled as he put his arm around her and Blushed then all of a sudden Chelsea fell over and felt something slash her forehead as she held it and looked up and saw Paul attack Stephen.

"Shit!" Chelsea yelled as she got up and tried pulling Paul off "Big Show what the hell?' He asked as she felt him elbow her in the eye and she fell over as she held it and backed away from the fight. After a few things calmed down.

"Chelsea are you ok?" Libby asked as her, Darren and Stephen ran over to her.

"I'm fine." Chelsea said getting up but as she did she saw something red.

"That cut looks deep." Darren said as Stephen softly cursed in Gaelic.

"Chels can you remove your hand?" Libby asked and Chelsea did just that "DAMN that's a shiner!" She said and Stephen cursed in Gaelic some more but only louder.

"Stephen calm down." Darren said

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN THAT BASTARD HURT MY WIFE!" Stephen yelled at the top of his lungs "NEXT TIME I SEE HIM I'M GOING..."

"Right now we have to get Chelsea to a hospital." Libby said as Stephen took a couple of deep breaths.

"Your right." Stephen said as he helped Chelsea up and the four of them left. "I am so sorry Chelsea." He said softly as he started crying

"It's alright you didn't know that he was going to attack us." Chelsea said as she hugged him "I'll be ok. I'm like you I'm a fighter." She smiled and Stephen wiped his tears away.

"Your right. I'm still going to get Paul though." Stephen said as they got in the Car.

"Go ahead." Chelsea said as she leaned on his shoulder and Closed her eyes until they got to the Hospital.

_Me: Big Show has the Biggest Death wish ever! Unfortunately I knew this day would come (Just never imagined it would be in a Bar lol) Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	113. Chapter 113

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the Smackdown/Main Event Chapter :D And I wrote this last night but decided to wait until tonight to post it because I didn't want to spoil Main Event :D Anyway I would like to think DanDJohnMLover for reviewing the last Chapter :D You rock :D Now on with the Story :D_

Chapter 113 November 6, 2012/November 7, 2012

"What happened last night?" Lindsay asked as Libby and Chelsea were silent.

"Paul decided to start a bar fight." Chelsea growled

"It was bad." Libby said

"So bad that I have a black eye and stitches last night." Chelsea said as she uncovered her eye and it showed how black it was.

"Paul did that?!" Joslin asked in shock

"Stephen is pissed isn't he?" Lindsay said

"Both he and my dad are." Libby said "Especially Stephen we had to hold him back big time."

"Of course you don't hurt an irish mans wife." Joslin said.

"I'll be alright it's just a black eye and a few stitches." Chelsea smiled nervously.

"Too bad Stephen is pissed about that." Libby said as Stephen was out in the ring and told Cole to leave and that Chelsea wasn't even out there with him.

"Doesn't want you to get hurt more right?" Libby asked

"Defenatally." Chelsea said nodding her head as Stephen got on to Paul for hurting her and Darren then Paul appeared on the Tron and refused to go out there then Stu and Ally did but he backed off.

"Chelsea, Libby may I speak to you two for a minute?" Darren asked as he poked his head in the door and Libby nodded her head and her and Chelsea walked out.

"What's up dad?" Libby asked

"Trinity suggested a match between Chelsea, Myself and Stephen vs. Paul, Stu and Ally with you as the Referee." Darren said.

"I'm in I need to fight." Chelsea smiled happily as Libby smiled and nodded her head.

"Good. I'll see you tonight and Libby please be fair and don't pull a Maddox." Darren said as he walked away.

"I promise." Libby said. "Chelsea I'll see you tonight." She smiled as she walked away

"Ok." Chelsea smiled as she walked back in GB's locker room.

"What's going on?" Lindsay asked as Chelsea got in her bag and got a Dark Blue T Shirt, Dark Blue Tripp Pants and Dark Blue Combat Boots.

"Match tonight. Me, Darren and Stephen vs. Paul, Stu and Ally." Chelsea said as she put her outfit on and Started stretching.

"Stephen won't be happy about that." Lindsay said.

"I know." Chelsea said as she stretched some more and they saw Matt interviewing the Prime Time Players and they made him do the Dance then made fun of his moshstache.

"Libby loves the Stashe.' Chelsea said "That's basically all she talked about last night." She giggled and so did Lindsay and Joslin.

"At least you don't talk about Stephen's Beard." Joslin giggled.

"I can but I won't." Chelsea giggled

"Thank you!" Joslin yelled in relief as Chelsea stretched some more

"Joslin your lucky I'm saving my hate for Paul tonight or you would get it." Chelsea said as Trinity and Kayla were talking and the match was next as Stu's theme played and he and Ally walked out. "See ya guys." She said grabbing her belts and running to the entrance.

"There you are Chels." Stephen smiled as she was out of Breath.

"Sorry I was talking to the girls." Chelsea said as Paul walked to the ring.

"It's cool." Stephen said "So going out with me or by yourself?"

"With you." Chelsea smiled as Darren walked out.

"Get ready the minute my theme plays we're going out to fight." Stephen said as Chelsea nodded her head and his theme played and he and Chelsea walked out to the ring and started running as soon as they could then when the three of them were in there Stephen and Chelsea went after Paul and Darren went after Stu then after ya few the match started with the girls.

_**FF Towards The End**_

The two legal people in the ring were Stephen and Paul and when Stephen was about to go for the Brogue Kick Stu got on the apron Stepen punched him and tagged in Darren. When Darren got in Paul hit him with the _WMD_ and pinned him and won.

"Here are your winners Ally Barrett, Wade Barrett, and the World Heavyweight Champion the Big Show!" Tony announced as Paul and Stu celebrated as Ally looked on Concerned as Chelsea, Stephen and Libby checked on Darren to make sure he was ok.

"This is not good." Stephen said as he and Chelsea were in their locker room "First you now Darren."

"This is not your fault Stephen Paul is sick! He's hurting everyone you love just to get to you." Chelsea said hugging him

"Well it's working." Stephen said

"Don't let it I'm ok and so is Darren." Chelsea smiled as she hugged Stephen some more. "We're fighters."

"I'll try not Chelsea." He said hugging her. "Let's get ready for Main Event."

"Good idea." Chelsea smiled as they saw that Heath was facing Ron for the first match of Main Event.

"Lil Jimmy better stay away from you." Stephen growled as Chelsea giggled as Heath got disqualified thanks to Yurvaj.

"Drew and Cecilia taking care of their mom?" Stephen asked and Chelsea nodded her head.

"Hope she's ok though." Chelsea said softly as Stephen nodded his head in agreement.

"Ready Chelsea?" Stephen asked as Chelsea nodded her head.

"Let's do this!" Chelsea smiled happily as they walked to the ring. "Your luck will change baby I know it will."

"Well I do have my good luck Charm with me." Stephen smiled at Chelsea and she blushed lightly as he kissed her Cheek and his theme played and he walked out to the ring then Tony did the introductions then the match started.

**_FF Towards The End_**

"No hard feelings for earlier?" Ally asked as her and Chelsea watched the match.

"No hard feelings." Chelsea smiled "I'm not Arianna or Riley. Speaking of them aare they talking to ya?"

"Riley is but not Ari." Ally said "She'll come around...hopefully."

"Sooner or Later she will." Chelsea smiled as she hugged Ally then they heard the bell rang and Stephen's theme played.

"We suck as Valets! We paid no attention to the match!" Ally laughed.

"Yeah but I still love ya." Chelsea smiled

"Love ya too Chelsea." Ally smiled as Chelsea got in the ring and congratulated Stephen by Jumping in his arms and kissing him passionately before going to the back with him.

_Me: You know what they say. One Show may not be great but the other one is :D Looks like Chelsea and Stephen had an awesome Main Event but bad Smackdown :( (SCREW YOU SHOW!) Hopefully things get better for them soon :) Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	114. Chapter 114

_Me: Hey guys here is the next Chapter and things are better with my mom and I so I'm good :D anyway I would like to think WWE-PG-HATER for reviewing the last Chapter :D You rock :D Now On with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 114 November 12, 2012

"So Vickie is obossesed with Cena and AJ?" Lindsay Asked as her and Chelsea were in GB's locker room

"Yep and it shouldn't be any of my concern but gives me a chance to run Raw on my own for a bit so I'm good." Chelsea smiled as it was Randy vs. Nick

"Will Vickie ever give up?" Cecilia asked as she walked in.

"CeCe what are you doing here?!" Chelsea and Lindsay asked in shock

"I work here." Cecilia asked as she sat down.

"But I thought you would be gone for a while." Chelsea said referring to Cecilia's mom dying and her and Drew taking time off.

"I was but my family didn't want me to give up my first championship because of this." Cecilia said as Trinity made a tag match. "Plus I have family here as well so I'll be ok."

"You have us as well." Lindsay smiled as she hugged Cecilia.

"Thank you guys." Cecilia smiled as Vickie, Nick and AJ were out in the ring.

"Who cares about this?" Chelsea asked referring to the storyline.

"Chelsea what's up?" Lindsay asked

"It's nothing." Chelsea said as she turned towards the TV and John walked out to the ring and Chelsea got up. "I'm going to see Stephen." She said as she walked to Stephen's locker room.

"What's up with Chelsea?" Cecilia asked

"Who knows?" Lindsay asked.

As Chelsea was walking towards Stephen's locker room she can't help but think about what happened recently.

_"He Cheated on me."_

Chelsea could not get those words out of her head.

"Chelsea!" She heard a voice and she snapped out of her thoughts and saw John.

"Cena if you have any sense you would get away from me right now." Chelsea growled

"Chelsea I know your mad..."

"Mad?! John you hurt one of my best friends. I'm surprised her dad did nothing to ya yet."

"Chelsea I'm working on it." John said

"How by not talking to her?! John you got to do something before your marriage falls apart!" Chelsea yelled as she took a deep breath "I'm going to see my husband who I know won't hurt me like you hurt Laura." She growled as she walked to Stephen's locker room but saw he wasen't there. "Must be out doing something." she said as she saw Paul about to punch Libby who was acting as a sheld for her dad then Stephen ran out and brawled with Paul until Paul got away then He checked on Darren along with Libby.

"I better go check on him myself." Chelsea said as she got up and walked to the Trainers room but on her way there she stopped and Smiled. "Jerry!" She smiled as she ran over and hugged him.

"Chelsea good to see you." Jerry smiled as he hugged her back.

"I'm glad you can." Chelsea smiled as she started crying happily "I'm so glad your back."

"Same here Chelsea." Jerry smiled as he hugged her back.

"Good luck and can't wait to see you in the Brodcast booth again." Chelsea smiled

"Thank you Chelsea and don't worry about me. It'll take more than a heart attack to bring me down." Jerry smiled as they Broke apart.

"I hope nothing Brings you down. After all you are like family to me." Chelsea smiled

"You and your dad both." Jerry smiled as he walked away and Chelsea smiled and walked to the Trainer's room and saw Stephen walk away from there.

"How is he?" Chelsea asked as she walked up to him.

"He'll be ok." Stephen said "Why are you so happy?"

"Just got done talking with Jerry." Chelsea smiled as Stephen did as we'll and he put his arm around her and they walked back to his locker room.

"Chelsea Prime Time Players are coming I need ya!" Joslin yelled as she ran up to them out of breath.

"On it." Chelsea said as her and Joslin put their arms around each other and when they saw them come around they started.

"Millions of Dollars, Millions of Dollars, Millions of Dollars!" Chelsea and Joslin yelled as they did the dance.

"Your worse than the Mexicans!" Titus yelled as he and Darren Stomped away.

"We know how to make people mad." Joslin smiled.

"Yeah we do." Chelsea smiled "Anyway I'll catch ya later Joslin." She smiled as her and Stephen walked away.

"Hey Chels going out on Commetary tonight when Claudio is out?" Stephen asked

"Hell yeah." Chelsea smirked as the 8 man tag team match was over and Chelsea kissed Stephen on the Cheek. "See you in a few." She smiled as she ran to GB's locker room and grabbed her belts and walked to the ring and sat down on Commetary "Hey guys." She smiled as Ron and Kiki walked out but when they got in the ring Claudio's theme played and he complained about Ron and Chelsea then sat at Commetary.

"Well well well I didn't know that this spot was infected by Canadian worms." Claudio said as they talked about Claudio's bag.

"So you need tampons and deodorant?" Chelsea asked as she smiled.

"No I do not you Canadian worm." Claudio said as Tensai came out and Chelsea got on her Phone and tweeted.

_ChelseaBenoit4Real: Sitting at Commetary with AntonioCesaro and his #ManPurse How many tampons and Deodorant does he need?! XD _

"Benoit are you paying attention?" Claudio asked as Chelsea looked up

"To the match yeah. To you no." Chelsea said as she looked down at her phone and saw that Sarah reply to the text.

_ChocolateAddict25-ChelseaBenoit4Real: Creepy..._

"What are you laughing at?" Claudio asked as he noticed Chelsea giggle at Sarah's tweet.

"Your mom." Chelsea Smirked as she replied to the tweet.

_ChelseaBenoit4Real-ChocolateAddict25: What? The fact that AntonioCesaro is a girlin disguise or the fact that I'm tweeting about this? Lol._

"Also the fact that I will take back my title on Sunday..."

"Your still talking Cesaro?" Chelsea asked "Damn you really are boring." She said as Sarah replied to the tweet.

_ChocolateAddict25-ChelseaBenoit4Real: AntonioCesaro is a girl. You know who else is a girl? Tara's Boyfriend. Lol_

"Hey is he done talking?" Chelsea asked as Ron's theme played and She quickly replied to Sarah.

_ChelseaBenoit4Real-ChocolateAddict25: Don't you mean Girlfriend if she's a girl lol. Oh match over have to go to the back. See ya!_

"Cesaro I'm going to see you on Sunday and I will Retain my Championship." Chelsea smirked as she raised her belt and went to the back.

"It seemed like you were distracted out there." Stephen said as Chelsea got to the back.

"I was I was tweeting Sarah." Chelsea smiled.

"I wonder when we'll see her and Frankie next time." Stephen gave a sexy smirk

"Hey Chelsea I saw you and Sarah tweet and..." Joslin said running over to them but Saw Stephen smirk more and so did Joslin "I know what's going on."

"You do?" Chelsea and Stephen asked sounding worried.

"I do. Chelsea your husband is having an affair with Sarah!" Joslin smirked in triumph and Chelsea and Stephen sighed in relief.

"I have a match or else I would send you to the Freezer Joslin." Stephen said sounding annoyed as he and Chelsea walked to Gorilia and saw David out there then his theme played and he and Chelsea walked out.

"And his opponent accompanied to the ring by Raw General Manager Chelsea Benoit from Dublin, Ireland Sheamus!" Justin announced as Chelsea And Stephen walked to the ring and when they got in there Chelsea left as the match started.

_**FF Towards The End**_

After Stephen hit David with _White Noise_ he got in the corner and got ready.

"Go for it Sheamus!" Chelsea smiled happily as Stephen hit David with the _Brogue Kick _and pinned him and won.

"Here is your winner Sheamus!" Justin announced as Chelsea got in the ring and hugged him tightly then he got a Mic and started talking until Paul appeared on the Titiantron and he almost attacked Libby but Darren got in the way and used himself as a Sheld but both he and Libby got hurt.

"Lets go Chelsea!" Stephen yelled as he and Chelsea ran to the back and Ran to check on Libby and Darren.

After Libby and Darren were being Checked out and Raw was over Chelsea and Stephen went out to eat at a Japanese restruant but Stephen was silent for most of the time.

"Hey are you ok Stephen?" Chelsea asked as she ate her fried noodles

"I wish." Stephen sighed "Paul got to you and he got to Libby and Darren. You guys wouldn't have gotten hurt if it weren't for me."

"Stephen that's not True! Paul wants you to be this way! He wants you to lose your confidence because he hurts the people you love! Well Darren, Libby and I don't want you feeling sorry for yourself! Go to Survivor Series with that fighting spirit that you always had!" Chelsea smiled

"You know what I will." Stephen smiled as they got done eating. "Paul will pay for hurting the people I love."

"Go for it Stephen!" Chelsea smiled happily as they paid for their food and left.

_Me: Ok first Chelsea now William and Libby?! Man Big Show is hell bent on torturing Sheamus huh? Read and Review Everyone :D_


	115. Chapter 115

_Me: Hey guys here is the next Chapter and let's just say our two favorite people are in bad moods because of their opponents. Anyway I would like to think DanDJohnMLover for reviewing the last Chapter :D You rock :D Now on with the story :D :D And a friendly reminder. Sarah Veerthorne, Christa Sullivian, Amy Hardy and Maddie Gerdelman belong to her and not me :D Enjoy everyone :D_

Chapter 115 November 16, 2012 (November 13, 2012)

_"Just wait the minute he's done the minute I attack him." _Chelsea thought as she watched Claudio get interviewed about his match with Chelsea and after Matt left him Chelsea ran and speared him to the ground and the two started Brawling.

After a few the two made it in Catering where some of the other Superstars and Divas were looking on. As they did referees and Security ran and tried to separate them.

"Alright what is going on?!" A voice demanded and Claudio and Chelsea looked up and saw Kayla.

"Benoit attacked me from behind!" Claudio yelled

"I'd do it again!" Chelsea yelled as Kayla pulled her off of Claudio.

"Chelsea enough!" Kayla yelled "Now I'm in charge tonight..."

"Who died and put you in Charge?" Chelsea asked

"Drew's mom and Trinity did." Kayla said "Now what I say goes!"

"Please last time you were in charge you banned my Husband's Brogue Kick and threaten to Strip him of the World Heavyweight Championship! What the hell do you have against Sheamus?!" Chelsea asked as she yelled at Kayla.

"None of your concern!" Kayla yelled "Now attack Antonio Cesaro again before Survivor Series and I will strip you of the United States Championship and suspend you and Sheamus indefanilty!"

"What the hell does Sheamus have to do with any of this?!" Chelsea demanded

"Because...I just don't like him." Kayla smirked as she walked away.

_"Uh oh heel turn alert."_ Chelsea thought as she walked to her locker room and got her droid out and called Stephen "Heads up Kayla is turning heel, Doesn't like you and is in Charge tonight."

_"Great last thing I needed right now."_ Stephen growled

"I'll meet ya out in the Parking lot. Need to stay "Out of Trouble" anyway." Chelsea said as she put her hand in her hair

_"Maybe you can keep me out of Trouble as well."_ Stephen said

"See ya out there love you." Chelsea smiled as she got up and put on her Skull 003 Zip Hoodie and went outside and met Stephen "Glad you're wearing your street clothes." She smiled as she walked up to him.

"Same with you." Stephen smiled as he hugged her

"Cold?" Chelsea asked as she smiled more.

"Nah just want to keep ya warm." Stephen smiled

"Awwwww." Chelsea smiled

"So what happened earlier?" Stephen asked

"I attacked Claudio and Kayla told me that if I do it again then you and I would be suspended indefanilty." Chelsea said as she felt cold and hugged Stephen.

"Knew Kayla didn't like me." Stephen chuckled as he hugged Chelsea "But her problems with me don't need to affect you."

"She's turning heel I know it." Chelsea said

"Well Randy is turning so she may want to as well." Stephen said as they saw a camera come on "Quick pretend to talk Strategy with me."

"Got it." Chelsea said as her and Stephen whispered to each other and when the camera went off they got back to normal.

"Hey Chels if I ever turn heel again will you turn as well?" Stephen asked

"Depends." Chelsea said "If the fans want me to or not but I like being a face." She smiled "I can be myself and show off my skills better."

"Well people do like ya after all." Stephen smiled as he hugged Chelsea some more and felt her Droid vibrate in her pocket. "Um Chels."

"It's my phone I swear!" Chelsea quickly said turning red and getting it out of her pocket and saw that Joslin texted her.

_Hey me, CeCe and Lindsay vs. Hoeski 1, 2 and Victoria (Alicia Fox) up next have our backs?-Joslin _

_Can't Stephen needs me-Chelsea_

"It was Joslin." Chelsea said as she put her phone away

"What did Pedobear's daughter want?" Stephen asked

"See if I would have GB's back but I said that you needed me so I'm staying here." Chelsea said

"Alright but once Paul comes Run ok?" Stephen asked and Chelsea nodded her head and she hugged him some more.

"I'm getting cold." Chelsea said as Stephen hugged her tighter.

"I'll warm ya up." Stephen smiled as he hugged her some more.

"Thank you baby." Chelsea smiled as she snuggled in his Chest. "I'm glad I can make you happy."

"Just seeing you smile makes me happy." Stephen smiled as the Camera was on.

"Sheamus! I need to talk to you!" Kayla said as she walked up to them "Rumor has it that Big Show may not show up tonight because you and Chelsea are out here."

"Fine we'll move. But if you see Big Show tell him that if he has any guys he'll meet me in that ring." Stephen said "Let's go Chelsea." He sawalked he and Chelsea tried to walk off but Kayla grabbed his wrist.

"Sheamus I mean it. Attack Big Show and they'll be repercussions." Kayla said sternly.

"Damn right there will be." Stephen said as he and Chelsea tried walking away again but Kayla stopped them.

"Sheamus promise me you won't do anything." Kayla growled.

"Orton, I can't promise ya anything." Stephen said as he and Chelsea walked away "Chelsea stay back here when I go out there." He said as he got to their locker room.

"But..."

"Chelsea Kayla is in Charge and she already threatened to Strip ya of the US title once tonight and she'll do it again. Plus with how Paul and I are going to fight its safer if you stay back here." Stephen said.

"Ok amour." Chelsea said nodding her head as Stephen hugged her tightly

"I love ya." Stephen smiled

"I love ya too." Chelsea smiled as Stephen gave her a kiss and left. When he did that Chelsea went on her laptop and saw 5 missed Calls from Sarah so she called her back.

_"Hello?"_ Sarah asked sitting in the Extremetourage's locker room.

"Sarah I saw that you called me on here what's up?" Chelsea asked "And are you at Impact?"

_"Yeah Impact is taping tonight and taped last night too."_ Sarah smiled

"Nice what happened so far?" Chelsea asked.

_"Not spoiling anything."_ Sarah smiled

"Awwwww." Chelsea playfully whined "So why did ya call?"

_"This."_ Sarah said holding up a picture of her and Chris together.

"Hey that's you and my dad!" Chelsea smiled happily "You knew my dad?"

_"Yeah. He was an awesome guy."_ Sarah smiled _"But anyway I got a question."_

"Shoot." Chelsea said

_"This girl standing on the other side is that you?"_ Sarah asked pointing to a young brunette girl that looked 12.

"That is me!" Chelsea smiled as Stephen was out in the ring and called out Paul. "Wow I can't believe I knew ya before April but...I don't remember."

_"It's ok Chelsea I understand. You were young then and met a lot of Divas."_ Sarah smiled

"Thanks Sarah." Chelsea smiled "So what was my dad like towards ya?" She asked as bounced up and down happily then stopped "Sorry...I just like hearing about my dad in a good way."

_"Chelsea it's ok I understand you miss your dad."_ Sarah smiled

"Every second of my life Sarah." Chelsea smiled sadly as she saw Stephen get kicked out of the Building "Uh oh."

_"What happened?"_ Sarah asked

"Kayla Orton being a jerk face AGAIN!" Chelsea yelled in frustration "She admitted to me that she didn't like Stephen."

_"That woman is evil!"_ Sarah yelled as Allen walked in

_"Sarah, Frankie is going to call me out let's go."_ Allen said

_"Ok."_ Sarah smiled _"See ya later Chels tell Ste I said Hi."_

"Will do. See ya." Chelsea smiled as she logged off then got on her twitter and saw Stephen talk about having a pint and Chelsea smiled "Same old Stephen." She smiled as she tweeted him back

_ChelseaBenoit4Real-WWESheamus: I would join ya but I have some business to do first. :)_

"Now time to mess with Claudio again." Chelsea smirked as she grabbed her belts and walked to the ring "Play Whatever." She said as _Whatever_ played and she walked out to the commentary table and when she sat down Claudio's theme played and he walked out and then Sin Cara's theme played and he came out. When he got in the ring the match started.

**_FF Towards the End_**

When Sin Cara was in position Claudio went and hit him with the _Neutralizer_ and Pinned him and won.

"Here is your winner Antonio Cesaro!" Tony announced as Claudio celebrated in the ring. Meanwhile Chelsea rolled her eyes and grabbed a Mic.

"Hey Cesaro!" Chelsea yelled as she climbed on top of the table "Shut up JBL." She said looking down at JBL who was telling her to get down "Hey Cesaro you know I gotten a good word from a Hall of Famer recently and even though I'm Canadian I think it fits." She smiled an evil smile "USA! USA! USA! USA!" She chanted as the fans Chanted with her "Come on everyone! USA USA! See you Sunday Cesaro." She laughed as her theme played and she jumped down and went to the back.

"Now time to get ready to go." Chelsea smiled as she walked in her locker room and packed up everything and got hers and Stephen's bags and walked to their rental and saw that it was still there. Chelsea put the bags in there and smiled as she was about to call Stephen but saw his latest tweet.

_WWESheamus: About to watch the main event of #Smackdown Wish I had my Lil Wolverine with me._

"Awww." Chelsea smiled as she saw Paul walk to the back and she ran up to him. "Bit Show! I hope Sunday Sheamus gives you the beating of your life!" She yelled

"Yeah yeah step aside little Puppy Dog." Paul said as he tried to get in his tour bus but when he did Stephen jumped out and attacked him and gave a look to Chelsea that said "Run" and she and she did just that. When she ran back to their car she waited on Stephen.

"Glad you made it out unharmed." Stephen smiled as he walked up to Chelsea holding his back.

"Are you ok?" Chelsea asked running up to him.

"I will be." Stephen smiled as he hugged her

"I'm glad." Chelsea smiled as they got in the Car "I'm driving since you had a pint."

"Alright." Stephen smiled as they left

_Me: Looks like Stephen and Chelsea got the last words in tonight but will they Sunday? Read and Review everyone :D_


	116. Chapter 116

_Me: Hey guys its Survivor Series time :D Will things go right for once or will it be a bad night for everyone? I would like to think DanDJohnMLover for reviewing the last Chapter :D You rock :D Now on with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 116 November, 18, 2012

"Guys guess who I just saw in a blonde wig tonight?" Cecilia asked as she ran in GB's locker room out of Breath.

"Eve?"

"Claudio?"

"Teddy?" Joslin asked and everyone gave her a weird look.

"No, no and definitely not." Cecilia said catching her breath "Zivile!"

"I knew it!" Chelsea yelled "Hoeski 2 did it because she's brainless!"

"You really hate Zivile don't ya?" Joslin asked Chelsea.

"More than Eve." Chelsea said as she thought of something. "If Zivile has a blonde wig that means she's going to attack you tonight CeCe."

"I figured that." Cecilia said "Must be trying to take me out so Eve can have an easy win against me and save her energy for Lindsay."

"Hold up both of you are defending your titles against Eve tonight?" Joslin asked.

"Yep and according to Eve on twitter she wins them both they'll once again become unified." Lindsay said.

"Then Redemption's hard work would have been for nothing." Chelsea said looking down "Guys don't lose no matter what!" She said

"Right!" Cecilia and Lindsay said sounding determined.

"Meanwhile I have nothing to do tonight because the Divas tag team title match was cancelled at the last minute." Joslin said.

"They couldn't find opponents for us that's why." Chelsea said

"Hey all we've been trying to do is make the Divas division bigger and hardly any Diva wants to help out besides the four of us." Joslin said "Hell even Nattie is acting like a "Diva" now." She said

"You gotta admit Chelsea's rivalry with Brooke helped out a lot this year." Cecilia smiled "They're the faces of the Divas Division because of that."

"You mean face? Because since Sarah took down Brooke at Summerslam we haven't seen her since." Chelsea said

"She must be licking her wounds." Joslin snickered.

"Or she may be plotting something against Chelsea. Remember on twitter after Brooke lost she wrote on twitter that Chelsea was next." Lindsay asked

"I remember." Chelsea said "But I had my guard down so many times and yet Brooke didn't hurt me yet."

"Yeah that is hard." Joslin said.

"Cecilia your match with Eve is next." A stage hand said walking by and Cecilia nodded her head.

"Secretly follow me incase Zivile tries attacking me." Cecilia said as she left and after a minute Chelsea, Joslin and Lindsay secretly followed her behind. When Cecilia was almost to the ring she was attacked by someone in a blonde wig and the girls attacked her until Lindsay pulled off the wig and revealed it to be Zivile. After the wig was off Zivile ran off and the girls checked on Cecilia.

"Are you ok Karli?" Lindsay asked as they helped Cecilia up and when they did they saw Eve.

"Karli are you ok? I wouldn't want anything bad happening to you before our match." Eve said pretending to be concerned then Cecilia pushed her to the ground hard.

"Are you ok Eve? I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you before our match." Cecilia said mocking Eve as her and the Girls laughed and walked away.

"Are those two desperate? Cecilia has back up now." Chelsea smiled.

"Backup that doesn't mess around." Joslin smiled as they were at gorilla

"Speaking of backup how about one of us goes out with CeCe darning her match and the other person goes out daring my match." Lindsay suggested

"That's a great idea." Chelsea smiled "Joslin you go out daring Cecilia's match and I'll Go out with Lindsay." She smiled.

"Good idea." Joslin smiled as _Get Ready Get Set_ by _The Saturdays_ played and her and Cecilia walked out.

"That should be covered." Chelsea smiled as she saw Eve "Good luck Eve!" She laughed as her theme played and she walked out.

"Pretty sure nobody would mess with CeCe now." Lindsay smiled as they went and sat on a crate.

"Or you for that matter since Eve targeted you as well." Chelsea said

"Only because I helped CeCe I mean besides us who would help her? Why do most Divas do what Eve says?" Lindsay asked.

"Because she's good at getting what she wants." Chelsea said as they heard _Get Ready Get Set_ again. "Alright CeCe won!" She smiled.

"Knew she could it!" Lindsay smiled as her and Chelsea smiled.

"Now time for my match." Chelsea smiled as Joslin and Cecilia came back and Claudio walked past them and he smirked at Chelsea "Oh don't you smirk at me!" She yelled as his theme played and he walked out.

"Kick his ass Chelsea." Lindsay said as Claudio talked about how Thanksgiving Sucks and the only thing that everybody should be thankful for is Him.

"Play Hunt You Down as soon as you can." Chelsea growled as _Hunt You Down_ played and she walked to the ring.

"And his opponent from Edmonton, Alberta, Canada she is one half of the WWE Divas Tag Team Champions and the WWE United States Champion Chelsea Benoit!" Justin announced as Chelsea walked to the ring and when she got in there she handed her belts to the ref and when she did he raised the US Title and rang the bell as the match started.

_**FF Towards The End**_

"When Claudio was somehow down Chelsea got up on the top rope and waited for him to get up when he did Chelsea used herself as a battering ramp to knock him down again. When Chelsea got up she held out her arm to help Claudio get up but when He got up they both got down as Chelsea locked in the _Wolverine's Bite_ on him and he was tapping right away.

"Here is your winner and still the WWE United States Champion Chelsea Benoit!" Justin announced as the ref raised her hand and gave her belts back to her as she celebrated with them for a few then _Girlfight_ played and Chelsea stood there in shock for a second then started looking around but found no sign of Brooke as _Hunt You Down_ played again.

_"What the hell just happened?"_ Chelsea thought as she went to the back and saw her GB teammates. "Hey you guys seen Brooke anywhere?"

"No we haven't." Joslin said.

"Someone might be getting in your head." Lindsay asked

"Hey guys." April smiled as she walked up to GB "Guess what evidence I have against Vickie tonight?"

"Show us." Joslin smiled as April did but when they saw the pictures GB was in shock.

"She is so gross." Chelsea said softly.

"That is one big bulge." Joslin said sounding scared.

"Anyway I'm going to call Vickie out on her BS." April smiled "And Chelsea? You know I would never have an affair with John. I can't and won't do that to Laura."

"I know you won't." Chelsea smiled "I'm glad the person who did quit." She smirked as April smiled as her theme played and she went out to the ring.

"So anyway back to earlier who do ya think have Brooke's theme play?" Cecilia asked.

"Who knows?" Chelsea asked "Could be Eve since she may have overheard us earlier." Lindsay said

"OUT OF MY WAY OUT OF MY WAY!" Vickie yelled as she stomped past GB and went to the ring.

"Vickie's Bulge Vickie's bulge." Joslin whispered softly as she curled up in a ball.

"But the question is why would Eve try to get in my head?" Chelsea asked as they heard loud booing.

"What's going on?" Cecilia asked.

"Look!" Lindsay yelled pointing at the monitor as they saw Brooke attack April

"Brooke is back!" Joslin yelled as Chelsea ran to the ring and speared Brooke and started beating down on Brooke until Vickie dragged Brooke out of the way and helped her to the back. Meanwhile Chelsea helped up April and they went to the back.

"April I am so so so so so..."

"Chelsea you don't have to apologize." April said as they sat next to GB "Brooke attacked me and you didn't do anything."

"I know but Brooke is my rival." Chelsea said.

"Chelsea it's ok really." April smiled

"Well since Vickie is like this GB officially has your back against her." Chelsea smiled.

"Thanks guys." April smiled.

"Heads up not defending my title against Eve tonight." Lindsay said as she walked over to the group. "She's too hurt to fight in another match."

"That sucks big time." Joslin said

"Proves my point about most Divas here on the roster." Chelsea mumbled as they saw Stephen and she walked over to him "Good luck tonight." She smiled as Stephen picked her up and gave her a passionate kiss as she wrapped her arms around him and he pulled her close and after a minute they broke apart.

"Thank you Chelsea and I love you." Stephen smiled as he put her down and walked to the ring.

"I'm so lucky to have him." Chelsea smiled softly. "Come on let's watch the rest of the show." She smiled as her GB and April walked to their locker room.

_Me: So it did turn out to be a good night for everyone :D (Almost-Stephen lost the match but beat up Big Show) Wonder how Raw will turn out? Read and Review everyone :D :D_


	117. Chapter 117

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter :D And this may be the last Chapter may be the last one on my iPod because I got my computer fixed :D Anyway I would like to think DanDJohnMLover for reviewing the last Chapter :D You rock :D Now on with the story :D_

Chapter 117 November 19, 2012

"Listen I love having you on the main roster but as a heel really Colby (Seth Rollins) really?" Ashley asked as her, Chelsea and Colby were in Chelsea's office. What Ashley was referring to was Colby along with two other NXT superstars (Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns) attacking Ryan last night darning the Triple Threat match.

"Just helping out an old friend." Colby smiled.

"Guess I'll be sticking around more often to keep an eye on you." Ashley said crossing her arms.

"Come on Ash your treating me like a child." Colby said

"Sometimes you are one." Ashley said as Chelsea snuck out and went to find Stephen. When she did she heard him yell at one of the referees and when he was done the ref walked away and Chelsea walked up to him.

"Stay back here tonight Chels." Stephen said "Things could get bad."

"Not as bad as they are right now." Chelsea said as she hugged him

"I'm at a stand still now that I think about it." Stephen said as he hugged her back. "If you stay back here Paul might attack you and if you go out with me then you may get hurt. I never dreamed that you would always be put in danger." He said.

"Stephen I knew what I was getting myself into by being in the WWE and being your wife." Chelsea said "I'm a fighter just like you. I can handle Paul. I mean I beat Claudio twice in row."

"You do make a point there." Stephen said "Alright come out with me then."

"I will." Chelsea said as she hugged him some more.

"Hey Chelsea will you go out to the ring with me tonight when Vickie calls me out again?" April asked as she walked up to Stephen and Chelsea

"Hell yeah I want my hands on Brooke." Chelsea smirked as she kissed Stephen "See you later." She smiled as she and April walked away.

"What do you think Vickie has against me tonight?" April asked

"Who knows but if she has Brooke I'll have your back tonight." Chelsea smiled "Also I talked to Laura today and for making Vickie shocked purposes then do what you want to Cena."

"Will do." April smiled as Cecilia walked by them smiling.

"Just got my revenge on Zivile." She smiled

"Alright!" Chelsea smiled happily "Oh new plan April I'll stay back here incase Brooke tries something."

"Alright." April smiled as Claudio beat Brodus

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I would rather face Brooke than Claudio." Chelsea said as Vickie walked past them with a man and a woman. "Good luck April."

"Thanks Chelsea." April smiled as her theme played and she walked out.

"Ok Warner where are you?" Chelsea asked as her and Cecilia looked for Brooke but after a few minutes nothing.

"Do ya think she never showed up tonight?" Cecilia asked

"Thats so unlike Brooke." Chelsea said as they looked some more and when they were about done they saw Nick and John run to the back

"That could be it." Cecilia said "Brooke didn't show up."

"Again so unlike her." Chelsea said as April came to the back.

"Oh April are you up for lunch this week with me and a friend of mine?" Chelsea asked

"Sure." April smiled "I'll see you later." She smiled as she walked away.

"I better see if Stephen is Cheered up." Chelsea smiled as she went to Stephens locker room "Hey you still mad?"

"At you no. At everyone else yeah." He said as Chelsea walked in his locker room.

"Don't blame ya." Chelsea said as she sat down next to him.

"Sandow still asking ya out." Stephen asked as Chelsea laid her head on his shoulder.

"What do ya think?" Chelsea asked as she smiled "Don't worry though I love you and not him."

"I love ya too." Stephen smiled as he turned around as kissed Chelsea and she kissed back and after a few minutes of kissing they broke apart.

"I forgot how needy you can get when your mad." Chelsea said as she blushed.

"I can show ya how needy I can get." Stephen smirked as he closed the door and locked it and Chelsea turned red

"I've never had a quickie before." Chelsea said softly turning red.

"I doubt we'll have time for one but I can pleasure ya." Stephen smiled as he picked up Chelsea and gently pushed her against the wall and kissed her passionately after a second Chelsea kissed back just as passionately and she moaned when she felt his hand up her shirt and she moaned louder. After a few he removed his hand and he started rubbing her womanhood and she moaned in the kiss louder.

"Oh Stephen." Chelsea moaned as he rubbed her there some more and she held on to him as she moaned louder.

"Is this turning ya on?" Stephen asked as Chelsea nodded unable to speak as he smirked and stuck his hand in her pants and underwear and started fingering her.

"Stephen!" Chelsea moaned loudly as he fingered her some more. "I'm gonna come..."

"Then come." Stephen smirked as he fingered her some more then she screamed his name and Came.

"How embarrassing." Chelsea said panting as she hugged Stephen. "What if someone heard us?"

"Let them hear." Stephen smirked as he kissed her neck.

"How much time do we have?" Chelsea asked as she panted some more.

"We have a little bit why?" Stephen asked

"Trunks down because I know you need me right now." Chelsea panted as she took off her pants and underwear and she pulled down his Trunks and he pushed her against the wall and entered her roughly.

"Care about everyone hearing now?" Stephen asked as he thrust in her roughly.

"Just fuck me!" Chelsea yelled as Stephen thrust into her roughly some more.

"Oh Chelsea." Stephen moaned as he thrust in her some more.

"Oh Stephen!" Chelsea yelled "I'm close!" She yelled after a few

"Come for me Chelsea." Stephen growled as he thrust into her some more.

"I'm...I'm..." Chelsea moaned then she screamed his name and came then when she did he screamed her name and came.

"Damn." Stephen panted as he hugged Chelsea.

"I never expected this." Chelsea smiled as they broke apart and Stephen put his trunks back on and Chelsea got in her bag and put a clean pair of Underwear on and smiled. "Ready?"

"You bet." Stephen smiled as they walked to the ring.

"By the way what's up with Chair?" Chelsea asked

"I used it to hit Paul with last night." Stephen smiled as his theme played and he Chelsea walked out to the ring and when they got in it Stephen state ring talking about how Paul made this personal by attacking Chelsea and Darren then Paul's theme played and he and Stephen argued a bit then Damien's theme played and he walked out and he demanded that Stephen drop the Chair or else he would not get in the ring and Stephen handed the Chair to Chelsea as she left the ring then the match started.

**_FF Towards the end_**

When Damien was down Stephen got in position.

"Go for it Sheamus!" Chelsea cheered happily as her Droid vibrated and she checked it out.

_Meet me at Vickie's office ASAP I found Brooke-April_

_Be there ASAP-Chelsea_

As soon as Chelsea sent that the bell rang and Stephen won.

"Here is your winner Sheamus!" Justin announced as Chelsea got in the ring and hugged Stephen happily.

"Hey I have to meet AJ in the back see you later." Chelsea smiled as Stephen nodded his head and Chelsea ran to the back to meet April.

"What's Warner doing with Vickie?" Chelsea asked as she caught up to April.

"Vickie's Bodyguard appearantly." April said as her and Chelsea walked in and April and Vickie exchanged words and Chelsea just glared at Brooke and after a minute April left.

"Oh and Chelsea say Hello to the new Number One contender for the United States Championship." Vickie smirked as so did Brooke and Chelsea glared and walked away.

"We'll I'm facing Brooke at TLC." Chelsea said

"We'll I got your back." April smiled.

"Thanks April. I also have a surprise in mind for Brooke as well." Chelsea smirked

_Me: Uh Oh a surprise for Brooke? She better run if she has to deal with both AJ and Chelsea plus a Surprise. Read and Review everyone :D :D_


	118. Chapter 118

_Me: Guys I'm back in Business !:D :D I got my laptop back and it's better than ever :D :D Now before I continue I would like to think DanDJohnMLover and Pinayprincesa for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You guys rock :D Now on with the story :D :D _

Chapter 118 November 21/23 (November 20, 2012)

"Libby it's good to see you again!" Chelsea smiled excitedly as she ran up and hugged Libby

"Good to see you again." Libby smiled as she hugged Chelsea

"How are you and Darren doing?" Chelsea asked as they broke the hug

"Dad and I are doing great." Libby smiled "Bet he and Stephen are going to hang out darning the Smackdown tapings."

"How can you tell?" Chelsea asked

"This storyline with those two and Paul." Libby said

"And me and you as well since he dragged you into this." Chelsea said "But you got me, Stephen and your dad."

"Thanks Chels." Libby smiled as Matt walked up to them

"Chelsea can I interview you after the Mike/Nick match?" He asked

"Sure." Chelsea smiled as Libby looked down and smiled "Ok how long have you two been going out?"

"Since 2010." Matt said

"She's like me when I'm around Stephen sometimes." Chelsea smiled as Libby smiled shyly at Matt

"I can't help it Chelsea. He looks cute especially with that moustache." Libby smiled as she blushed

"I'll keep it then." Matt smiled

"I'll give you 500 bucks to shave it." Chelsea whispered in his ear then a camera came up to them.

"Chelsea get ready." Matt said as the green light came on "Ladies and gentlemen please welcome my guest at this time the WWE United States Champion Chelsea Benoit." He said and Chelsea walked up to him.

"How are ya Matt?" Chelsea asked

"Fine thank you." Matt said "Now Chelsea at TLC you will defend your United States Championship against a returning Brooke Warner now what are your thoughts on that?"

"Simple she's only getting the title shot by being Vickie Guerrero's new BFF just because she runs Raw with me. Yeah I'm still the General Manager of Raw I've just been busy to do anything lately. Anyway what I don't get is why that she's attacking AJ? Brooke this is between you and me if Vickie told you to take out AJ to get the shot then you're going into a two on one battle." Chelsea smirked but then frowned "What do you want?!" She yelled at someone and Damien walked up to them.

"Chelsea forgive me for not being able to have a word with you on Raw considering your…husband was acting like a savage." He said acting disgusted

"What the hell does that mean Sandow?" Chelsea asked

"Chelsea it means that someone as beautiful as you is too good for that…that…"

"Spit it out Sandow." Chelsea said sounding annoyed

"Hooligan!" He yelled and Chelsea just smiled

"Please you really think that's going to bother him?" Chelsea asked

"Chelsea someone of your beauty should be with a man like me." Damien said

"No thank you." Chelsea said acting like she was going to puke

"Chelsea you will be corrupted if you stay with Sheamus." Damien said losing patience with her

"Ok Sandow I'll tell you what, you and me next week here on Main Event and if I win you leave me alone FOREVER! But if you win then I'll go on a date with you." Chelsea said sounding tired of him

"I accept your challenge." Damien smiled "I'll make reservations." He said walking away

"Reservations? For what?" Chelsea asked as the camera turned off "Ste is going to kill me." She laughed as her and Libby walked to Stephen's locker room.

"You did make that challenge." Libby laughed as they walked in Stephen's locker room

"Hey if I lose against Sandow next Tuesday I'm stuck going on a date with him." Chelsea laughed

"How did that happen?" Stephen asked

"I made a challenge that if he wins I'll go on a date with him but if he loses then he has to leave me alone FOREVER!" Chelsea smiled

"I don't like it." Stephen said

"What?"

"Chelsea if you lose you'll be going on a date with another man. You think I'll be ok with that?" Stephen asked

"How do you know I'll lose?" Chelsea asked as Libby walked out

"Just win ok? I don't want to lose you." Stephen said sadly as Chelsea hugged him

"I'll win and even if I lose I'll still love you." Chelsea said as she hugged him more "I told you on our wedding night you're the only for me and I mean it Ste."

"Ok Chels." He said as he softly kissed her "If you lose I'm spying on you and Sandow no questions asked."

"Ok amour." Chelsea said as she kissed him back. After they kissed for a while they broke apart and stayed in each other's embrace for a while then Stephen got up

"I got a match on Saturday Morning Slam I'll see you later." He smiled at her

"Ok. I got to get ready for my match. I'm once again facing Claudio only this time it's Non title thank god." Chelsea laughed

"Good luck." Stephen smiled as he kissed her

"You too." Chelsea smiled as Stephen left and Chelsea got in her bag and got her Large Black Shirt, Black Tripp Pants with Chain and Black Combat Boots and put them on and started stretching.

"You and Ste seem to be ok." Libby smiled as she walked back in

"Yeah." Chelsea smiled "Refereeing any matches tonight?"

"Just yours with Claudio." Libby smiled

"Sweet then afterwards we can goof off since Joslin, Lindsay and Cecilia are off tonight." Chelsea smiled

"I'm in." Libby smiled as Stephen won and Smackdown started

"Nice. Too bad we have to watch out for Paul." Chelsea smiled as Miz TV Started the show

"Plus hang out with my dad and Stephen if they're doing nothing." Libby laughed

"That is true." Chelsea laughed as it was Ryan vs. Darren Young "He's screwed." She laughed "See ya out there Libby." She smiled

"See ya Chelsea." Libby smiled as she walked out and Stephen walked back it

"Have fun?" Chelsea asked

"Besides not being able to use my Brogue Kick I'm good." He smiled as Chelsea kissed him

"Get dressed and I'll see you after my match against Claudio." Chelsea smiled

"Good luck." Stephen smiled as Chelsea ran out of the room and saw that Ryan beat Darren

"My turn." She smiled as Libby was in the ring "Play Whatever." She said and _Whatever _played and she walked out

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first from Edmonton, Alberta, Canada she is one half of the WWE Divas Tag Team Champions and the WWE United States Champion Chelsea Benoit!" Tony announced as Chelsea walked to the ring and when she got in it _Miracle _played and Claudio came out

"And her opponent Antonio Cesaro!" Tony announced as Claudio had a mic.

"_Oh no he's going to talk." _Chelsea thought as Claudio talked about how everyone was fat and that Thanksgiving sucks "Cesaro get in this ring so I can make you tap out a third time!" She yelled and Claudio got in the ring and Chelsea handed Libby her belts and she rang the bell and the match started.

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Claudio was down Chelsea did the Throat Slit and got on the top rope and did the _Flying Headbutt _and pinned him and won.

"Here is your winner Chelsea Benoit!" Tony announced as Libby raised Chelsea's hand and handed her her belts back then Chelsea raised them and went to the back.

"Think that Claudio is done with you now?" Libby asked as she came backstage after Chelsea did

"I hope so." Chelsea said as they walked back to her and Stephen's locker room and saw that Trinity made a Chairs match between Stephen and Paul for TLC and told Stephen that he and a couple of friends can go up in the Sky box and have a couple of Pints.

"We better get ready and meet them up here." Libby smiled

"Will do." Chelsea smiled as she got her street clothes and went in the shower

"Sorry we're late." Libby smiled as they ran up to the Sky box.

"It's alright Libby." Darren smiled as Libby sat next to him and Chelsea sat on Stephen's lap

"I'm driving aren't I?" Chelsea asked noticing the pint in Stephen's hands

"Yep." He smiled putting an arm around Chelsea and she smiled and laid her head on his Chest

"You're lucky that I love you." Chelsea smiled as Paul's theme played and he walked out then Bryan then Glen then the match started.

"I love you too Chelsea." Stephen smiled as he held her close "Just wish you didn't make the match between you and Sandow."

"I'll win I promise you." Chelsea smiled as Stephen watched the match closely and after a few minutes Paul won and he and Stephen had some words before Paul went to the back.

"I'll get my title back." Stephen said as he held Chelsea close to him

"I know you will baby." Chelsea smiled as she closed her eyes

"Tired Sweetheart?" He asked

"Nah just love being in your arms." Chelsea smiled as they watched the rest of the Show.

_Me: Man what a night lol. Will the date between Chelsea and Damien happen? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	119. Chapter 119

_Me: SURPRISE! :D :D It's Double Update time :D :D Since I got my computer back I thought I would give you guys a double Update :D :D Enjoy everyone :D :D_

Chapter 119 November 26, 2012

"Hate you Vickie." Chelsea said as she was on her laptop in Vickie's office as Raw came on. Now why was in Chelsea in Vickie's office? She wanted to make sure her or Brooke didn't do anything

"But we were like family a long time ago." Vickie said and Chelsea rolled her eyes and worked on her laptop some more.

"_I suck at poetry."_Chelsea thought as she tried writing a poem for Stephen _"I suck at thinking period." _She thought as she tried writing down something

_My love you are the angel sent to protect me.  
>You are the one to….<em>

"This sucks!" Chelsea yelled as she deleted it

"What?" Vickie asked as Ryan was holding the show hostage

"Ryan holding the show hostage." Chelsea said "Go do something I'm busy." She said as Vickie huffed and got up and walked out. "Good now I can think." She said "Now what to write down?" She asked herself as she thought for a few then she started writing again

_I was alone and scared, with nowhere to go and nobody to turn to…._

"Screw this I'll work on it later!" Chelsea yelled as she started playing a game when Vickie came back in "Handled it for once?" She asked

"What do you mean for once?" She asked as Phil, Carrie, Audrey, Harmony and Paul walked in

"Man talk about a full house." Chelsea smiled as she played her game some more and she listen to Vickie say that Carrie would face Bryan or Glen

"Wow a smart decision for once." Chelsea smiled as she saw Vickie had a gift "Vickie don't be stupid!"

"Chelsea shut up." Vickie said as she left

"Kill me now." Chelsea said to herself as she played a game and meanwhile logged on twitter

_ChelseaBenoit4Real: ExcuseMeWWE is soooooooo annoying right now! Also #WWEBryan! :D_

"Whoa Warner is in a match with Victoria." Chelsea said as she watched Brooke beat Victoria with a _Bitter Taste _"Man that shows me nothing." She said as she checked out her Profile on WWE . com and saw her Photoshoot wearing all Black which was her wearing a Black Sweatshirt, Black Jeans and Black Converse.

"Hey Chelsea." Libby smiled as she walked in

"Hey Libby." Chelsea smiled "Hey should I stay back here for Stephen's match since he's facing Claudio tonight?"

"Up to you but why?" Libby asked

"Because I'll interfere because he's facing Claudio and I dislike him at the moment." Chelsea said "I respect him because he's a good opponent but I hate his attitude." She said as Kofi faced off against Tensai

"Well you do hate Claudio so maybe you can be on commentary or something." Libby suggested

"She'll be out there but she'll be the referee tonight." Vickie smiled as she gave Chelsea a referee shirt

"Another smart decision." Chelsea smiled as she put the referee shirt over her black sweat shirt "Who are you and what have you done with Vickie Guerrero?"

"Ha ha." Vickie said sitting down and Chelsea rolled her eyes and played on her computer some more and Libby watched her. After a few minutes it was revealed that Kane would face Carrie

"Damn that's what I get for voting for Goat face." Chelsea said as she played on the computer some more then Vickie got up and left. "Hey Libby I need your help but don't tell ANYONE."

"Ok."

"I'm writing a poem for Stephen to tell him how I feel but have no idea how to start it or finish it." Chelsea said "Can you help me?"

"Sure." Libby smiled "How do you feel about him?"

"Libby he's my life, he's my protector, he's my everything. I love him so much." Chelsea said

"How deep is it?" Libby asked

"It's endless Libby." Chelsea said

"How about instead of writing how about you tell him how you feel." Libby suggested

"I might do that." Chelsea smiled "Libby?"

"Yeah?"

"You do know I won't be fair tonight right?" Chelsea asked as she smirked

"Try to ok? That is the Ref's code of honor after all." Libby smiled proudly

"I knew you would know that." Chelsea smiled as Cena vs. Nick was on "Hey Libby can I tell ya something?"

"Anything."

"Libby when I first came into the WWE I was scared to date because I know wrestling marriages don't last but when Stephen wanted to be with me he's shown me that he wants to be with me and Truly cares about me." Chelsea said

"Chelsea he does care about you. From what my dad says he mostly talks about you." Libby said "This stays in this room but when Smackdown was in Egypt he was scared."

"He was?" Chelsea asked and Libby nodded her head

"Yeah he thought you would cheat on him like all his exs did." She said

"Why would I do that I just went down to Orlando to see the Extremetourage and stayed home and played video games until Raw." Chelsea said

"He was scared because every time he falls for a woman his heart gets broken." Libby said and he really loves you Chelsea

"And I love him." Chelsea said "I would never do that him Libby."

"I know Chelsea." Libby smiled "He was surprised when he came home on Sunday and saw you fall asleep with the Xbox on but happy at the same time."

"Libby I love Stephen more than myself." Chelsea said softly "But I also understand him worrying about me cheating on him."

"I know Chelsea I know." Libby said "You're up."

"See ya Libby." Chelsea smiled as she walked out to the ring and when she got to gorilla _Whatever _played and she walked out to the ring happily and when she got in she waited for Stephen and Claudio.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first please welcome your special guest referee the WWE United States Champion Chelsea Benoit!" Justin announced as Chelsea just stood there and smiled then she looked down and blushed as Stephen's theme played and he walked out

"From Dublin, Ireland Sheamus!" Justin announced as Stephen walked in the ring and when he got in there Chelsea got next to him and smiled

"Good luck." Chelsea smiled

"Thanks Chelsea and try to be fair will ya? For me?" Stephen asked as Claudio's theme played and he walked out

"I'll try but only because you asked me to." Chelsea smiled as Justin did his ring introduction then the match started

_**FF Towards The End**_

When Claudio and Stephen were down both struggled to get up and when they did Stephen hit Claudio with a _Brogue Kick _and Claudio landed outside the ring and Chelsea started counting.

"1!...2!...3!" She counted happily "4!...5!..." She kept counting but then Paul's theme played and he walked out and Stephen looked at him

"6!...7!...8!...9!..10! Ring the bell!" Chelsea yelled as Justin rang the bell and she went to stand next to Stephen as he started talking to Paul then after he was done Paul punched the steel chair tearing it apart then Stephen hugged Chelsea then after Paul went to the back so did Chelsea and Stephen.

"Him tearing up that chair was scary." Chelsea said as her and Stephen was in the back.

"As long as you're ok I'm good." Stephen said as he hugged Chelsea

"I will be as long as I'm with you." Chelsea smiled as Damien was facing Matt "Stephen I'll be back." She smiled as she waited at Gorilla then when Damien won she walked out to the ring smiling at him and got in the ring and held her hands and smiled at him more and he smiled back at her and she looked down and smiled at him then she put an arm around his shoulder and smirked and gave him a Stunner and smirked happily and went to the back.

_Me: Man Chelsea is ready for him on Wednesday :D :D It's going down! Read and Review everyone :D :D _


	120. Chapter 120

_Me: Hey guys here is the next Chapter :D :D It's a lemon and sorry I took so long but Work has been tough lately but I'm good now :D (For now lol XD) Anyway I would like to think DanDJohnMLover for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 120 November 27, 2012

It was after Raw and Chelsea was in the bathtub taking a bath and thinking about what would happen tomorrow if she lost the match against Sandow.

"_What would happen if I lose?" _Chelsea thought as she laid back and closed her eyes and sat back _"Would Stephen leave me after that? Would I actually fall for Sandow?" _She thought as she felt two hands on her shoulders and she opened her eyes to see Stephen "Didn't hear you come in." She smiled

"Thought you needed a massage." He smiled as he started massaging her

"Awwwwww thank you." Chelsea smiled as she closed her eyes

"What are ya thinking about Chels?" He asked massaging her shoulders

"My match tomorrow." Chelsea said

"What about it?" Stephen asked

"I'm scared about losing." Chelsea said taking a deep breath

"Doesn't sound like you Chels." Stephen said giving her a concerned look

"I'm scared because you may leave me if I do." Chelsea said opening her eyes and looking at him and he stopped

"Chelsea I would never leave you because of that." Stephen said as he put his arms around where she was exposed. "That date would mean nothing. Afterwards you would still be my wife, the person I fell in love with."

"Stephen." Chelsea smiled

"Love you Chelsea." He said kissing her forehead

"Love you too Stephen." Chelsea smiled "Hey let me wash my hair and I'll be out in a few."

"Alright." He said getting up and kissing her and she smiled as she went underwater to get her hair wet. The minute she did he smirked and grabbed her clothes and quickly went to the bedroom and smirked quietly to himself as he got undressed and got in his PJ pants and laid down and smiled to himself as he waited on Chelsea

"Stephen!" Chelsea yelled after a few minutes and he smiled to himself

"What?" Stephen asked

"Where are my clothes?!" Chelsea asked as she yelled

"Weren't they on the toilet when I was in there?" Stephen asked

"Yeah but now they're gone you thief!" She yelled wrapping a towel around her

"How do you know I stole them?" He asked as she smiled as Chelsea walked out

"You're the only one here besides me so unless Joslin magically snuck in you're the prime suspect." Chelsea said as she walked over and stood by Stephen

"Ok I confess." He smiled as he pulled her down on top of him "I took your clothes."

"Why would…" She tried to say but Stephen locked his lips with hers in a passionate kiss and automatically she kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck as she opened her mouth and their tongues started dancing with each other until the two broke apart for air.

"Got your answer now?" He asked as he sat up and Chelsea sat on his lap and kept her arms around him and nodded her head. "Good." He smirked as he kissed her neck and unwrapped her towel and threw it to the floor. When he did she hugged him to keep covered up but he just smiled and gave her another passionate kiss as he let his hand wonder down to her breast and he gently squeezed it and got a soft moan out of her.

"Stephen." She moaned as his mouth moved down to one of her nipples and he began to suck on it. When he did Chelsea moved over to kiss his neck as he continued to pleasure her upper body. When Chelsea got to his Pecs and started kissing them she felt two fingers in her womanhood and gasped loudly then started moaning.

"Caught ya by surprise didn't I?" Stephen asked as he smirked and Chelsea nodded her head as she hugged him some more and Stephen added a third finger and started moving in and out faster.

"Stephen keep that up and I'll…." Chelsea tried to say but she started moaning loudly as she started moving her hips as he moved his fingers in and out of her and after a few minutes of that she screamed his name and came.

"Damn." Stephen smiled as he held on to her as she caught her breath "My sweet innocent Chelsea is turning into a wild sex kitten." He smiled more as Chelsea blushed deeply at that and hid her face in his chest

"Shut up." Chelsea blushed as she hid her face in his chest and he smiled

"I know you're still a bit innocent." He smiled as Chelsea looked up at him and kissed his Cheek.

"For you I will be." Chelsea smiled as she kissed him passionately then helped him take off his PJ pants and smiled and blushed as she sat down on him and the both of them moaned and Chelsea started moving up and down.

"Chels…" He moaned as she moved some more and Stephen started thrusting along with her as the two of them moaned together as he thrust in her some more and started kissing her neck.

"Stephen!" Chelsea moaned as she held on to him "I don't know how long I can hold it…" She said after a while

"Let go Chelsea." He whispered in her ear as she screamed his name and came and after a few minutes he screamed her name and came and held on to her.

"Mmmmmm that was amazing babe." Chelsea smiled as she snuggled in his chest and Stephen turned off the lights and laid down holding Chelsea

"You're amazing Chels." He smiled as she laid down on him

"You can't mean that I mean you're the only guy I've been with." Chelsea said "Well 99% of the time been with."

"Still though I think you're amazing." He smiled as he closed his eyes "I love you."

"I love you too." Chelsea smiled as she closed her eyes and went to sleep

_Me: Simple but sweet :D Don't you agree? :D Anyway read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	121. Chapter 121

_Me: SURPRISE! Double Update :D :D And I know this is short but I'm close to suffering writers block so play along peoples! Lol Enjoy :D_

Chapter 121 November 28, 2012/November 30, 2012 (November 27, 2012)

"Why did you leave your computer and iPad at the hotel?" Stephen asked as they walked in the arena

"I forgot them because you rushed me to get here." Chelsea said as they walked to their locker room

"You were playing Pokémon on your laptop." Stephen said

"I know." Chelsea smiled as they walked in their locker room and put their stuff down and they got changed

"You have all night to play it." Stephen said as he put his gear on

"Yeah playing with _your _Pokémon." Chelsea smirked to herself

"What was that?" Stephen asked as he put his gear on some more

"You have nice hair." Chelsea said quickly as she changed into her large black shirt, Black Tripp Pants and Black Combat boots.

"Uh huh." Stephen said as he got in his ring gear

"Anyway my match is in a few and if I lose then I have to go on a date after the tapings." Chelsea groaned as she stretched

"Chelsea remember about what I said about always loving you." Stephen smiled as he hugged her "And me spying on you guys after the show if it happens."

"I remember." Chelsea smiled as she hugged Stephen. "You are so perfect baby."

"I'm not that perfect Chelsea. I just love you." Stephen said

"I love you too Stephen." Chelsea smiled as she looked at him and they kissed passionately for a while and after a while they broke the kiss

"Good luck Chelsea." Stephen smiled

"Thanks." Chelsea smiled as she grabbed her belts and she walked out to the ring and saw Sandow out there she stood there as her Video package played then _Whatever _played and she walked out

"And his opponent from Edmonton, Alberta, Canada she is the WWE United States Champion and one half of the Divas tag team Champions Chelsea Benoit!" Tony announced as Chelsea got in the ring and when she got there she raised her belts happily then handed them to Casey as the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Chelsea was down Sandow got in position and got ready to do his finisher but Chelsea knocked him down and put him in the _Crippler Crossface _and right away he tapped out.

"Here is your winner Chelsea Benoit!" Tony announced as Chelsea got up and got her hand raised and she looked down at Sandow.

"_Seriously?" _Chelsea thought _"He tapped out in 3 seconds? Seriously?" _She thought as she got her belts and went to the back "Worst match ever." She groaned as she saw people run around with their bags in their hands. "What's going on?" She asked as everyone ignored her and she ran towards her locker room and when she was running there the floor was wet. "What the hell is going on?" She asked as she ran in hers and saw that her bag was soaked "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" She asked as she got it. "Damn it."

"Chelsea are you ok?" Stephen asked as he ran in

"No my bag is wet." Chelsea said sadly as she looked inside "My phone is too."

"We'll get a new phone." Stephen smiled "And at least your gear can be street clothes as well."

"You're right." Chelsea smiled as she hugged Stephen "I love you."

"I love you too now let's move and get ready for Smackdown." Stephen said as he and Chelsea got their stuff and went to a different locker room.

_Me: I know it's short but at least Chelsea doesn't have to go on a date with Sandow :D :D Read and Review Everyone :D (Oh and the flood really did happen :D)_


	122. Chapter 122

_Me: TRIPLE UPDATE HERE! :D :D Thought I would give you guys three new Chapters :D :D Enjoy everyone :D :D_

Chapter 122 December 3, 2012

"Chelsea think you can come out to the ring with me for when I face Brooke tonight?" April asked as she ran into Chelsea getting a Mountain Dew.

"I'm in." Chelsea smiled "I need to get my hands on her again."

"Sweet thank you Chelsea." April smiled

"Anytime and oh want to meet a friend of mine on Wednesday in Orlando? Let's just say she'll help us take down Brooke." Chelsea smirked

"Sure I'm free." April smiled as they walked to Gorilla

"Hey April do you know how John and Laura are doing?" Chelsea asked

"Well they did hang out Friday night." April said as she giggled "According to Laura John was doing that Gangham Style dance."

"I remember her posting a picture of that." Chelsea smiled "I thought it was to embarrass him but that was funny!" She laughed

"So I think they're slowly getting back together." April smiled

"I'm glad." Chelsea smiled "Laura has to send me a video of that though." She laughed some more

"Text her then." April said as Chelsea got in her pocket and got her new Droid out and texted Laura "Got a new phone?"

"Yeah my old one got soaked last week so I got a new one." Chelsea smiled as she finished texting Laura and put her Phone in her pocket and saw Brooke out in the ring. "Let's do this." She smiled as April's theme played and they walked out.

"And her opponent accompanied to the ring by Chelsea Benoit from Union City, New Jersey AJ Lee!" Justin announced as April skipped to the ring and Chelsea walked to ringside and when they got there Chelsea stood there at ringside as the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When April was in position Brooke had her up on her shoulders but April somehow got it into a roll up and pinned her and won.

"Here is your winner AJ Lee!" Justin announced as April rolled out of the ring and Chelsea held on to her and she had a Mic.

"Hey Brooke I forgot to tell ya our match at TLC is a ladder match!" Chelsea smiled as her and April went to the back.

"That'll get her." April smiled as they were in the back and April just got some water

"Don't worry I have two more surprises." Chelsea smirked

"How so?" April asked

"I still need to figure one out but besides that I'm good." Chelsea smirked

"Either way I hope you beat Brooke." April smiled

"Thanks." Chelsea smiled as she looked at the time "I should really be out there with Stephen but then again." She said as she took out her droid and texted Stephen.

_Hey I'm staying in the back…you know don't want to cause trouble because of Cena-Chelsea_

"Hey I got Pokémon on my computer want to play some?" Chelsea asked

"I'm in." April smiled as Stephen texted back

_You won't cause trouble Chels :) But I really wish you wouldn't…but ok I love you-Stephen_

_I love you too-Chelsea_

"Let's play." Chelsea smiled as she and April ran to her locker room and Chelsea turned on the laptop and put in her flash drive and they started playing

"Awwwww you started out with Mudkip?" April asked

"Yeah." Chelsea smiled as she showed April her Pokémon

"All the same level in your Party how is that possible?" She asked

"Train them really long and hard too." Chelsea laughed as she saw someone "Is that Brad Maddox?"

"What is he doing here?" April asked

"Who knows?" Chelsea asked "All I know is that he's a douche." She said as her and April played Pokémon some more.

"Glad you're safe." Stephen smiled walking in after a few minutes

"We've been in here the entire time." Chelsea smiled as April got up.

"I'll see you later." April smiled as she left

"Cheating again?" Stephen asked as he sat down

"Shut up." Chelsea said as she played some more "Anyway Brad Maddox is back."

"I know I saw him in Vickie's office." Stephen said as he wiped himself off

"Her problem then." Chelsea smirked as she played Pokémon.

"Excuse me Mrs. Farrelly." A voice said and Chelsea looked up to see Vince

"Uh Oh…"

"You're not in trouble I just need to find Mrs. Guerrero." Vince said

"Her office." Chelsea said

"Thank you." Vince said as he left

"Vickie is in trouble." Chelsea smirked as she played Pokémon some more

"Or Vince will force her to make more decisions." Stephen said

"I'll have to agree with the second one unfortunately." Chelsea said then smiled at Stephen "I love you."

"I love you too Chelsea." Stephen smiled as he kissed her Cheek "Don't ya have a tag team match tonight?"

"Oh yeah." Chelsea said saving her game and changing into a Dark Blue Tank Top, Dark Blue Tripp Capri's and Dark Blue Boots. "Wish me luck." She smiled

"Good luck Chelsea." Stephen smiled as he kissed her and she left to go out to the ring.

"I can do this." Chelsea smiled as she walked to the ring when Stu and Claudio were in there and waited outside the ring for Kofi and his theme played and he came out. When he did he and Chelsea got in the ring but _Into The Nothing _played and Trinity and Caylee came out.

"Hold on a sec guys." Trinity said "You see since Vickie is scared right now I thought I would come out here and turn this match into a fatal four way Championship match. Now whose Championship will be on the line? It'll be up to the fans here." She smiled "After the break we'll find out who will be defending their title." She smirked

"_Trinity why?!" _Chelsea thought _"I was not prepared to defend my title tonight."_

"Alright guys who have you chose." Trinity asked as everyone looked on the Tron and saw that Chelsea had 83% of the Votes and Kofi had 17% of them

"_Damn it!" _Chelsea thought as the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Stu was in position Kofi hit him with the _Trouble in Paradise _but after a two count Claudio broke it up and hit Kofi with the _Neutralizer _and pinned him but Chelsea broke up the pin and put him in the _Crippler Crossface _and he was tapping.

"Here is your winner and still the WWE United States Champion Chelsea Benoit!" Justin announced as Chelsea got up and got her hand raised and got her belts back then celebrated in the ring then went to the back as she slapped the hands of the fans.

_Me: PHEW! That was close. Chelsea almost lost her title there but are her days as US Champion Numbered? Read and Review Everyone :D_


	123. Chapter 123

_Me: Hey guys here is the Smackdown Chapter :D :D And sorry I'm late but I've been busy...Anyway I would like to think DanDJohnMLover for reviewing the last Chapter and PunksXeChick for reviewing Chapter 45 and 48 :D You rock :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 123 December 5, 2012/December 7, 2012 (December 4, 2012)

"Hey Kofi good luck against Claudio tonight." Chelsea smiled as she went up to Kofi

"Thank you Chelsea." Kofi smiled "I'll be sure to kick his ass."

"Alright! I'll be cheering you on and also I have your back tonight." Chelsea smiled

"Thanks Chels." Kofi smiled as Chelsea smiled and went to hers and Stephen's locker room

"Hey what's up with you?" Chelsea asked as she saw Stephen sit there angrily

"Trinity that's what." Stephen growled "She's making it so that Paul and I can't fight until TLC."

"At this point I don't blame him." Chelsea said as she sat down and got in her bag.

"But what if he lays his hands on you and I can't do a thing about it?" Stephen asked as Chelsea froze for a moment.

"I don't know." Chelsea asked softly as Stephen hugged her

"I'll make sure that Paul can't put his hands on you." Stephen smiled softly "I don't want anything bad happening to you."

"Thank you Amour." Chelsea smiled as she hugged Stephen back for a minute then broke apart and got in her bag and pulled out a Dark Blue Tank Top, Dark Blue Tripp Capri's and Dark Blue Combat Boots and started getting Changed.

"Chels? You got a match tonight?" Stephen asked as Chelsea shrugged

"No but I have a feeling I will be in one." Chelsea said as she stretched out some more as they played a Claudio video package and Chelsea rolled her eyes as she stretched some more then watched the match. After a few Kofi was about to go for _Trouble in Paradise_ but then Stu came down and he and Claudio double teamed Kofi.

"That's my cue." Chelsea smiled as she kissed Stephen on the cheek and ran to the ring and attacked Claudio and Stu until they escaped then checked on Kofi "Are you ok?" she asked

"Yeah thanks Chelsea." He smiled as Chelsea got a Mic.

"Hey Barrett and Cesaro I have an idea. How about you two vs. the two of us that is if Kofi's cool with it." Chelsea said

"I'm cool with it Chelsea." Kofi smiled as he got a mic then Stu and Claudio got back in the ring and the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

The two legal people in the ring were Claudio and Kofi and when Kofi had a chance he hit Claudio with the _Trouble in Paradise _and pinned him and won.

"Here are your winners Chelsea Benoit and Kofi Kingston!" Lillian announced as Chelsea got in the ring and hugged Kofi and celebrated with him then Matt came in the ring and interviewed Kofi and Chelsea.

"I'll admit I respect Antonio Cesaro but he needs to give up because I've beat him so many times that he needs a miracle to beat me now." Chelsea said as her and Kofi celebrated a bit more then went to the back.

"Thanks again for having my back Chelsea." Kofi smiled as he and Chelsea were in the back.

"Anytime Kofi." Chelsea smiled as she went back to Stephen's locker room and saw him ready for tonight.

"Congratulations Chels." He smiled as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Thank you my love." Chelsea smiled as she sat on his lap and watched the Saturday Morning Slam tapings

"I talked to Trinity darning your match." Stephen said

"And?"

"She said she'll add that Paul can't touch you to the no contact clause." Stephen said

"Thank you Stephen." Chelsea smiled as she nuzzled him and watched the tapings some more with him.

"Anything for you Chelsea." He smiled softly as he nuzzled her himself and she giggled and smiled at him.

"I don't care what anyone says you are amazing." Chelsea smiled as she hugged him

"I've been told." Stephen smiled as he kissed her head "But I also love you Chelsea."

"I love you too Stephen." Chelsea smiled as Smackdown was starting and Trinity and Caylee were in the ring

"Why is it that every time we're together it gets ruined?" Stephen asked as Chelsea got up and so he could.

"Not every time." Chelsea replied with a smile and a wink

"That is true." Stephen smirked at her as they walked out to the ring and when they got to Gorilla they saw Paul go to the ring. "Don't worry Chels I'll protect ya." He said as he hugged her and his theme played and they walked out and when they got in the ring Stephen sat down and Chelsea sat on his lap and Paul did as well and Stephen talked at first then signed the contract then Paul complained then flipped the table over knocking down Stephen and Chelsea then signed the contract.

"Are you ok Chelsea?" Stephen asked as he got up

"I'm fine." Chelsea said as she got up as well then they got face to face and Chelsea tried pulling Stephen away from Paul then Trinity made Paul face Bryan and Stephen face Alberto later tonight then Bryan's theme played and he came out and Chelsea and Stephen left the ring.

"Get him goat face." Stephen said as he patted Bryan on the shoulder then he and Chelsea went to the back.

"Are you really ok Chelsea?" Stephen asked as they got back to his locker room.

"Yeah don't worry." Chelsea smiled as she held her shoulder "I took much worse."

"I know Chels." Stephen said "But you know me by now."

"You hate it when I'm hurt I know." Chelsea smiled as Stephen sat down and Chelsea got on his lap and smiled and cuddled in his chest.

_**FF Towards the End of The night**_

It was Stephen vs. Alberto and Chelsea was at ringside keeping Lira at bay although Lira hasn't done anything to help Alberto or hurt Stephen.

"_Must be confused over the whole Alberto/Milena situation right now. Don't blame her poor girl." _Chelsea thought as Stephen locked in the cloverleaf on him and he was tapping and won.

"Alright Sheamus!" Chelsea cheered happily then went over to Lira as she was walking to the back. "You love Alberto enough you'll fight for him instead of letting Milena steal him." She said as she got in the ring and hugged Stephen happily then Paul got in the ring and dared Stephen to hit him and they got in a heated argument.

"No Sheamus it's not worth it don't do it!" Chelsea yelled as she tried pushing Stephen back.

"Chels get out of the way!" He yelled

"No I won't let you lose your shot at the title because of this!" Chelsea yelled trying to push him back some more then Stephen did but only to get ready for the _Brogue Kick _"Sheamus no!" She yelled as he looked over at Ricardo then pushed him into Paul knocking him over.

"_Right in the little Big Shows too_." Chelsea thought as she giggled and she stood by Stephen.

_Me: Man Chelsea has to be tough to get in the way of Stephen getting angry. She's good. Read and Review everyone :D :D_


	124. Chapter 124

_Me: Surprise! Double Update AGAIN! Lol :D Anyway I wrote this Filler Chapter because it fits in Chelsea's plan for Brooke :D Enjoy everyone :D_

Chapter 124 December 5, 2012

"You think this is going to work?" April asked as they were in Orlando and Chelsea was driving to Christa's apartment.

"Trust me April 98% of my plans never fail." Chelsea said as she drove and turned up the radio which was playing _Let's Ride _by _Kid Rock_

"98% of them?" April asked

"Only 2% of them don't work but either way it's still a good percent." Chelsea said as they pulled in Christa's apartment complex

"Your friend lives here?" April asked as they got out of the car.

"No no she only stays here on Wednesdays' and Thursdays' sometimes Mondays' and Tuesdays'." Chelsea smiled as they walked upstairs.

"Do you know which one is the right one?" April asked.

"No but we'll look until we do." Chelsea said as they heard yelling.

"_Revenge!" _A voice said sounding like she was laughing

"_No fair Sarah!" _Christa yelled as Chelsea and April ran to the door and listened

"_Now you know how it feels!" _Sarah yelled

"Yep we're at the right place." Chelsea said as she knocked on the door.

"_We'll finish this later!" _Christa yelled as she answered the door. "Chelsea hi!"

"Hi Christa." Chelsea smiled as Christa looked at April weirdly

"AJ please stay away from Tommy." Christa said as she backed up "Sarah Chelsea and AJ are here." She said as she backed into her bedroom.

"Why would AJ be around Chelsea?" Sarah asked as she walked in the room "Sorry wrong AJ. Hi guys."

"Hi Sarah." Chelsea and April smiled

"Sarah why was Christa like that?" April asked

"What did she do?" Sarah asked

"Told me to stay away from Tommy." April said and Sarah growled.

"Will you excuse me for a second?"Sarah asked as she went in Christa's room and sounded like she punched her.

"Sarah!" Both Tommy and Christa yelled as Sarah dragged out Christa by the ear.

"Apologize NOW!" Sarah yelled

"I'm sorry!" Christa cried as Sarah let her go and she ran back into the bed room.

"I'm so sorry about her AJ." Sarah said.

"It's fine." April said "And please call me April."

"Ok." Sarah smiled as she got her hoodie and walked out. "So where are we going for lunch?"

"This new restaurant that Stephen took me to the last time we were here for NXT Tapings." Chelsea smiled as they got in the car and left.

A half hour later the girls arrived at the restaurant and lucky for them they had outdoor tables so they sat at one and ordered their food and waited.

"So Chels why did you bring April?" Sarah asked as she took a sip of her water.

"Simple I have a plan to embarrass Brooke Warner and possibly break her bad." Chelsea smirked as she took a sip of her Mountain Dew.

"Does this involve me making another appearance for WWE?" Sarah asked

"At TLC as the special guest ref in my match against Brooke for the United States Championship." Chelsea smirked.

"I don't know." Sarah said looking down and holding her stomach "Also why do you need a special guest referee for a ladder match."

"To make sure Brooke doesn't do anything stupid." Chelsea smirked "That and we need a ref for every type of match so yeah."

"Why did you make April the special guest enforcer then?" Sarah asked

"To make sure Brooke doesn't pull a stupid." Chelsea said

"She better not." Sarah said as their food arrived. April getting a salad, Sarah Chicken Alfredo and Chelsea Chicken Strips and French Fries.

"With us involved I doubt it." April smirked as they ate.

"I got to know why has Brooke been targeting you April?" Sarah asked as she took a bite

"I'm not showing Vickie respect that's why." April said

"Why do you have to show Vickie respect?" Sarah asked

"Well because of Chelsea's involvement with Paul and Stephen Vince thought it was a good idea to name Vickie as the Managerial Supervisor of Raw in addition to Chelsea being Raw GM." April said

"And everyone wonders why I hate Vince." Sarah said "Seriously though Chelsea had everything under control and hell when Paul got involved in the World Heavyweight title picture Stephen stayed around Chelsea 24/7 I saw it on Raw, Smackdown and Main Event."

"Well there is nothing we can do." Chelsea said as she finished eating. "So are you in? I talked to Katie and she and I cleared you."

"I'm in." Sarah smirked

"Good. Oh also you'll also have to be on Raw." Chelsea said "Maybe Smackdown I'm not so sure yet."

"As long as my baby is ok I'm good." Sarah smiled holding her stomach

"Don't worry it will be." Chelsea smiled "We swear on the lives of Vickie, Brooke, Paul and Claudio."

"Thank you guys." Sarah smiled as her and April got done eating

"Anytime." Chelsea smiled as they paid for their food and left.

_Me: Oh snap Should have known Chelsea would play the "Old Rival" Card :D :D What will happen with Sarah's return? :D Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	125. Chapter 125

_Me: Hey guys here is the next Chapter :D :D And before I go any further I would suggest reading "Unexpected Lovin" and "Next Go Round" by my Partner in Crime DanDJohnMLover to get the behavior in this ;D ;D Anyway enjoy everyone :D :D_

Chapter 125 December 10, 2012

"Want to shut up Nick?" Chelsea asked as she lay down on the bench as Raw was on.

"I'm in." Stephen smiled as he got up and so did Chelsea then they walked to the ring and when his theme played he and Chelsea walked to the ring and when they got in it Chelsea stood next to Stephen as he had his arm around her and talked a bit before Paul's theme played and he said Blah Blah Blah. Then he and Stephen went back and forth until Stephen told him to get in the Christmas spirit then said that he may not be able to put his hands on him but he can put his hands on someone else then he smirked as Chelsea and she smirked back then they pushed the ladder down then Chelsea stood and smiled as Stephen posed then they went to the back.

"That felt good." Chelsea smiled as she hugged Stephen

"I do say so myself." Stephen smiled as they walked back in their locker room.

"Nice one guys." Sarah smiled as she was sitting on the bench

"Sarah you're here!" Chelsea smiled as she got up and hugged Sarah and Stephen closed the door

"Couldn't miss Raw for the world." Sarah smiled as she hugged Chelsea back.

"Nice seeing you again Sarah." Stephen gave her a sexy smirk

"Nice seeing you too Ste." Sarah smiled as she blushed. Meanwhile Chelsea saw Vickie and Vince on stage.

"I'll be right back." Chelsea said then she looked at them "Guys don't go too far ok?"

"We won't I promise Chels I'll save that for Frankie." Sarah smiled

"Trust me Chelsea I'll go that far with only you." Stephen winked at her then she left then went to Gorilla "Play whatever." She said and _Whatever _played and Chelsea walked out on stage with a Mic "Vince that Sheamus/Ziggler match sounds like an awesome idea but I have a good idea for another main event tonight. I propose Vickie Guerrero and Brooke Warner vs. AJ Lee and Myself with a Special Guest Referee I have chosen personality."

"Miss. Benoit I do like that idea." Vince smiled "Don't you like that idea Vickie?" He asked Vickie who was freaking out but when he looked over at her she smiled

"I do like that idea sir." Vickie smiled nervously then Chelsea walked to the back and knocked on the door

"What are you guys doing in there?" Chelsea asked

"Would you kill us if we said cuddle?" Sarah asked

"Nope." Chelsea smiled as she walked in and saw Sarah and Stephen sit on the floor cuddling. "Can I join?" She asked

"Chels you don't have to ask if you want to cuddle with me I'm your husband." Stephen smiled as Chelsea sat on his other side and cuddled with him

"This is nice." Chelsea smiled as she cuddled with Stephen "You got lucky tonight Stephen?"

"How so?" Stephen asked

"You have two girls cuddling with you." Chelsea said and Stephen smiled and put his arms around Sarah and Chelsea "You do realize I would divorce you if you did this with any other girl right?"

"I know and I won't." Stephen said as he kissed Chelsea's head and she smiled and hugged him.

"Man Chels Stephen is so nice and cuddly." Sarah smiled as she hugged him as well then they saw AJ enter the Men's locker room and talk to John and the three of them laughed.

"Man if Christa did that she would not see the light of day." Sarah laughed "Wait are those Joslin wanted posters?"

"They owe me." Stephen snickered and Sarah and Chelsea laughed "Hey Sarah does Frankie do anything to Christa when she interrupts you guys?"

"Just yells at her." Sarah said and Stephen looked at her for a second

"May I see your phone?" Stephen asked and Sarah nodded her head as she handed it to him and he looked for Frankie's number and found it then dialed it and he picked up after two rings

"_Hi baby." _Frankie said in a sexy voice

"Hate to cockblock ya fella but I'm not Sarah." Stephen said and Frankie freaked out a bit and Chelsea ran outside to laugh and Sarah giggled

"_Stephen what the hell man?!" _Frankie asked _"And where is Sarah!?"_

"Don't worry fella your fiancée is safe." He smiled as he put his arm around Sarah and pulled her close "She's just spending time with me tonight." He smirked

"_So you're trying to steal my fiancée?!" _Frankie joked

"She's moved on." Stephen joked "So anyway I called about Christa.

"_What?" _Frankie asked

"Fella you need to stop going easy on Christa. I don't go easy on Joslin. Threaten the freezer or something." Stephen said as Chelsea came back in

"_I don't know man Christa is Sarah's best friend…"_

"And Joslin and Chelsea's best friend but I still threaten her with the freezer. Fella grow a thick skin." Stephen said

"_I'll try." _Frankie said as Chelsea changed into her Large Black T Shirt, Black Tripp Pants with Chain and Black Combat boots.

"That's all I ask for. Anyway Sarah says hi and she loves you and she'll talk later." He smiled hanging up and handing the Phone back to Sarah "Problem solved hopefully."

"Thank you Stephen." Sarah smiled as she jumped up and Kissed Stephen then quickly broke apart "Guys I am so sorry…I didn't mean to…" She said quickly

"Chelsea are you mad?" Stephen asked

"Not at all you?" Chelsea asked

"Nope." Stephen said

"I kind of have gotten the hint of your hormones when I walked in on you and Frankie at BFG." Chelsea said turning red.

"Oh." Sarah said turning red then Stephen kissed her again

"I always do that to Chelsea when she turns red." Stephen said as he put Sarah down "Anyway make yourself at home Chelsea and I have to go out for my match."

"Ok Ste." Sarah smiled as she blushed

"Oh and Sarah how about you find a Ref's shirt." Chelsea smiled

"I'm the special guest referee that you chose am I?" Sarah asked as she smiled more

"Yep." Chelsea smiled as her and Stephen left "You want Sarah don't ya?"

"I want both you and Sarah without Frankie." Stephen smirked

"Are you joking?" Chelsea asked

"Chelsea I'm a guy and I've been with both of you before with Frankie and I may sound like an Arse but I want you two to myself just one time." Stephen smiled

"I'd be quiet or else we would be found out." Chelsea said

"We'll discuss this later." Stephen smiled as his theme played and he and Chelsea walked to the ring

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first accompanied to the ring by Chelsea Benoit from Dublin, Ireland Sheamus!" Justin announced as Chelsea and Stephen walked to the ring and when they got in the ring Chelsea smiled at Stephen as he did his poses then they waited for Nick.

"And his opponent from Hollywood, Florida Dolph Ziggler!" Justin announced as Nick's theme played and he walked to the ring and when he got in there Chelsea left then the match started.

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Nick was in position Stephen got into the ring corner and got ready.

"Go for it Sheamus!" Chelsea cheered happily as Stephen went for the _Brogue Kick_ but Nick moved out of the ring then Stephen followed him but got hit with a Chair then Nick got in the ring and so did Stephen and Nick hit him with the chair a couple of times then when Stephen was down Nick got ready to hit him with a chair and when he got up he hit Nick with the _Brogue Kick _and he and Chelsea celebrated a bit before going to the back.

"What was Ziggles thinking?" Chelsea asked as they got to the back

"He wasn't." Stephen smiled as they laughed and they walked back in

"Sarah did you see that?" Chelsea asked happily

"Yeah I did and can I say that…you look really sexy when you fight Stephen." Sarah said blushing

"I told ya Sarah." Chelsea smiled

"How do you control yourself with that much sexiness Chelsea?!" Sarah asked

"I wait until we get back to the hotel or…or…" Chelsea said turning red

"Or what?" Sarah asked.

"Stephen and I lock the door and get it on." Chelsea said quickly as she hid her face in Stephen's chest.

"That's it?" Sarah asked as she laughed "Chelsea Frankie and I get it on in the locker room all the time."

"Really?" Chelsea asked "Sarah if you want Stephen he says that he wants both of us to himself."

"Really?" Sarah asked blushing and Stephen nodded as he shut the door and locked it

"We got time." Stephen said giving Sarah and Chelsea a sexy smile.

An hour later the two girls and Stephen were on the floor cuddling covered up in a blanket that Chelsea bought with her.

"Chels you are one lucky girl." Sarah smiled as she laid her head on Stephen happily

"So you're saying Stephen is better than Frankie?" Chelsea joked as she laid her head on Stephen and cuddled with him.

"Nope but he's good." Sarah smiled up at Stephen and he smiled

"Thank you Sarah." Stephen smiled as he kissed her head then there was a knock at the door and Chelsea hid

"Shit." The three of them whispered.

"Chelsea are you in here?" April asked knocking on the door

"Yeah what's up April?" Chelsea asked

"Our match is next." April said

"Give me five minutes April." Chelsea said as she got out from under the covers and got dressed back into her ring gear and Stephen and Sarah did the same although Sarah got in her clothes and a Ref's shirt on and they both kissed Stephen on the cheek and walked out.

"Sarah hi!" April smiled "You're our ref tonight?"

"Yeah." Sarah smiled "I can't wait to see the looks on their faces."

"Let's do this then." Chelsea smiled as they got to Gorilla "Come out when Vickie and Brooke beg for a ref."

"Got it." Sarah smiled as April's theme played and her and Chelsea walked out

"The following tag team match is scheduled for one fall introducing first the team of the WWE United States Champion, One Half of the WWE Divas Tag Team Champions and the General Manager of Raw Chelsea Benoit and AJ Lee!" Justin announced as April skipped to the ring and Chelsea just walked there and when they got in the ring Chelsea got on the turn buckle and posed with her belts while April stayed in the ring happily then _Girlfight _played and Brooke and Vickie walked out.

"And their opponents the team of The Managerial Supervisor of Raw Vickie Guerrero and Brooke Warner." Justin announced as Brooke and Vickie got in the ring then the song stopped and Brooke and Vickie were asking Justin for a ref and Chelsea and April smirked as _Holier Than Thou_ played and the crowd popped big as Sarah came out walking to the ring Smirking as Brooke was freaking out and so was Vickie and when she got in the ring she stared at Vickie and Brooke then rang the bell as the match started.

_**FF Towards The End**_

The two legal people in the ring were April and Brooke and after Brooke hit April with a Backbreaker she pinned her but only got to two.

"That was three Veers!" Brooke yelled as she got up and made Sarah back up a bit

"That was two Warner and if you touch me you and Fatso are disqualified!" She yelled as April rolled her up and Sarah counted to three happily.

"Here are your winners Chelsea Benoit and AJ Lee!" Justin announced as Sarah raised April and Chelsea's hands happily as Vickie helped Brooke out of the ring and Chelsea asked for a Mic.

"Hey Brooke I got good news." Chelsea smiled "You saw WWE . Com where I named AJ here the special guest enforcer for our match right? Well I named a special guest referee for our match." She smirked as Brooke was freaking out "That's right the special guest referee for our match at TLC is Sarah Veers!" She smiled as Brooke and Vickie was screaming.

"Man this is going to be good." April smiled as they were in the back

"I'm supposed to be a heel but I can be a face for a bit longer here." Sarah smiled

"You're supposed to be a heel?" April asked

"Long story." Sarah said

"Well I'm going to have a Segment with John I'll see you guys later." April smiled as she skipped away

"And everyone wondered why I didn't skip." Sarah said as her and Chelsea walked back to Stephen's locker room

"So you're here in Newark?" Stephen asked someone on the phone "Don't worry they don't suspect a thing…We'll see you tonight…later." He said hanging up

"Who was that?" Chelsea asked as her and Sarah walked in

"You two will find out later tonight." Stephen smiled

"No fair." Chelsea and Sarah said as they sat down

"Trust me you two will be glad I kept it a secret." Stephen smiled

"Uh huh." Chelsea said

"Trust me guys." Stephen said sitting between the two of them and noticed Sarah on her phone tweeting.

_ChocolateAddict25: Haha! Surprise WWEBrookeWarner! I'm back and I'm watching you! #Dead Oh ExcuseMeWWE DON'T TRY Anything!_

"Nice one." Chelsea smiled

"There's more." Sarah smiled as she tweeted some more

_ChocolateAddict25: Oh and if you say one bad thing about me and/or my unborn baby me, ChelseaBenoit4Real and WWEAJLee will kill you!_

"Oh man I'm looking forward to Sunday now." Stephen smiled

"Same." Chelsea smiled happily as she saw the Sheild in the ring attacking John.

"Chelsea are you up for something?" Stephen asked

"Let's go." Chelsea smiled "Sarah we'll be back." She smiled as her and Stephen ran to the ring and they played his theme and they ran out and he went after Nick and Chelsea went after Colby then Jon (Dean Ambrose).

After the fight was over Chelsea and Stephen were in the back and was walking to their locker room when they saw Sarah outside it talking to a camera and when they were done the Camera went away and Chelsea and Stephen walked up to her.

"Dot com exclusive or backstage fallout?" Chelsea asked

"Backstage fallout." Sarah smiled

"Nice." Chelsea smiled "Give us a few and we'll be ready to go."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Sarah smiled as they went inside their locker room

_Me: Man that was an awesome night for everyone ;D ;D What will happen at Smackdown? :D Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	126. Chapter 126

_Me: Hey guys here is the TLC Chapter :D :D Me personality I loved the Show :D :D Anyway I would like to think ghunter182003 for reviewing the last Chapter :D You rock :D :D I would also love to think PunksXeChick for reviewing Ch50 :D :D You rock :D :D I would also like to think GoldenGirl1920 for favoring the story :D :D You rock :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 126 December 16, 2012

"I have to do this tonight Chels."Stephen said as they were in their locker room for TLC "Paul has gone too far."

"I know he has babe." Chelsea said as she had on a White Tank Top with three Snowmen in the middle, White Tripp Carpris and White Combat Boots.

"What's up with the outfit?" Stephen asked

"Well the Divas have to be festive tonight so I decided to try." Chelsea said "Believe it I hate it as much as you."

"Who said I hated it?" Stephen asked as he smiled at her and she blushed and Trinity walked in and they talked for a few then she left and Stephen held on to that Chair

"I know you can beat Paul." Chelsea said as Stephen sat down next to her and hugged her

"I can't say it enough how much you mean to me Chels." Stephen said sitting down as they watched Slammy's being handed out and Brooke won Diva of the Year.

"WHAT?!" Chelsea yelled standing up "I called rigged!"

"Chelsea calm down." Stephen said as he pulled her down and hugged her again as the Divas Battle Royal was on and Lindsay was on commentary.

"I hope Joslin or anyone but Brooke wins this." Chelsea said as Brooke was eliminated "Yes! Almost awesome night so far!"

"It'll become perfect when you retain your title and I win mine back right?" Stephen asked as Chelsea nodded her head and Sarah walked in

"Hey guys." Sarah smiled as she sat down on Stephen's other side and hugged him

"Hey Sarah." Chelsea smiled "What's with the outfit?" She asked referring to Sarah's Purple Santa's hat and Red and Green ref's outfit

"Well I got the memo that the Divas have to dress festive so this is as close as I'm getting." Sarah said as Stephen gave her a sexy grin

"Well Ste likes it." Chelsea giggled as Naomi won the battle royal

"Who's she?" Sarah asked

"She's Naomi one of Brodus Clay's dancers along with Cameron." Chelsea said "Don't let her dancing fool ya she has mad wrestling skills."

"Coming from you I believe that." Sarah said as the show started and it was Sin Cara and Rey vs. Team Rhodes Scholars.

"Got to stretch my match is next." Chelsea said as she got up and started stretching

"Ste I saw Smackdown on Friday and I am so sorry about what happened." Sarah said softly referring to what happened when Paul attacked Darren in front of Stephen, Chelsea and Libby.

"It's not your fault Sarah." Stephen said looking down "He just needs to be stopped."

"He will be." Sarah smiled as she hugged Stephen "Trust me both Chelsea and I know you can do this."

"Thank you Sarah." Stephen smiled softly as he sat up and hugged her back.

"My match is next let's do this." Chelsea smiled

"Good luck Chels." Stephen smiled as Chelsea hugged him and kissed his cheek

"Thank you." Chelsea smiled as her and Sarah left and walked to gorilla and saw April wear Cena gear "Hey April."

"Hey guys." April smiled happily

"Um April what is with the Cena gear?" Sarah asked

"Oh just to further my storyline with John." April smiled "Oh Chelsea just a little warning I'm going to turn crazy soon."

"Thanks for the warning." Chelsea said as April's theme played and she skipped out happily

"Good luck Chels." Sarah smiled

"Thanks Sarah and don't worry I'll make sure you don't have a Miscarriage." Chelsea smiled

"Thanks Chels." Sarah smiled as _Holier Than Thou_ played and she walked out and Chelsea took a couple of deep breaths and _Hunt You Down _played and Chelsea walked out

"Introducing first from Edmonton, Alberta, Canada she is one half of the WWE Divas Tag team Champions and the WWE United States Champion Chelsea Benoit!" Lillian announced as Chelsea walked to the ring and when she got there she raised up her tag belt and looked up at her US Title belt then _Girl Can Rock _by _Hilary Duff _played and Brooke walked out.

"And her opponent from Los Angeles, California Brooke Warner!" Lillian announced as Brooke came out wearing a White Vest, White Mini Skirt and White Wrestling boots. When she got in the ring she posed a bit.

"_I thought I was the snow queen around here." _Chelsea thought as the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Brooke and Chelsea were up on the Ladder fighting Sarah noticed April smile about something.

"_Uh oh Smiling April on camera is bad…very bad." _Sarah thought as April got in the ring "Chelsea grab a hold of the belt quick!" She yelled as April pushed the ladder and Chelsea held on to the belt just in time as the ladder fell and Brooke fell with it. Meanwhile April smiled and skipped to the back and Brooke was down and Sarah saw Chelsea dingle above the ring holding on to her belt. After a minute Chelsea unhooked it and jumped down this time landing on her feet and Sarah rang the bell.

"Here is your winner and still the WWE United States Champion Chelsea Benoit!" Lillian announced as Sarah got in the ring and raised Chelsea's hand and handed her back her Divas Tag team Title and helped her to the back.

"Chels are you ok that was one scary fall." Sarah said

"It was but I faced worse." Chelsea said as she leaned on a crate "What's going on with April though?"

"No idea." Sarah said as they saw April

"April what the hell?" The both of them asked

"I'm sorry guys it's just that…they want me to turn heel tonight." April said feeling bad and looking down

"Seriously?!" Chelsea asked "You could have at least told us!"

"I'm sorry." April said again

"Next time tell us ok?" Chelsea asked as April nodded her head and walked off "Sarah can I tell you something?"

"What?"

"That jump I just took…I was scared." Chelsea said softly looking Sarah in the eyes "When I made a jump similar to tonight's at Money In The Bank I almost broke my back. I was scared that the same thing would happen tonight but it didn't but I was still scared."

"Chels." Sarah said hugging her "It's ok it's over now. Let's go back to the locker room."

"Good idea." Chelsea said as they walked back to the locker room and Chelsea laid her head on Sarah's shoulder "We're going to be looked at weirdly now."

"Who cares?" Sarah giggled as they walked back in

"Welcome back Ladies." Stephen smiled as Chelsea sat on his lap and laid her head on his chest "_An bhfuil__grá agat__ceart go leor?_(Are you ok love?)" He asked Chelsea softly in Gaelic and Sarah blushed a deep red and Stephen looked at her.

"Something the matter Sarah?" Stephen asked

"It's just that…I never heard you speak Gaelic before…I think it's sexy…"

"Why thank you Sarah." Stephen smiled as Chelsea got up and Stephen stood up

"Well my match is next." Stephen said and Sarah and Chelsea kissed him on the cheek

"Good luck." Chelsea and Sarah smiled as Stephen left

"Ok I'm nervous about this match." Chelsea said sitting down

"How come?" Sarah asked as she sat down next to him

"Simple I'm worried about Stephen." Chelsea said curling up in a ball

"Chels he'll be ok." Sarah said hugging her "Trust me he's a Warrior."

"He's a Barbarian." Chelsea smiled softly

"So don't worry." Sarah smiled

"I'll try not." Chelsea smiled as they watched the match. After a few when Paul got under the ring he got a FREAKING GIANT STEEL CHAIR.

"That's huge!" Sarah yelled

"You should had seen the Ladder he had at MITB." Chelsea said as he hit Stephen with it and she cringed a bit as Paul won. "I got an idea come on!" She said as she ran to the ring and Sarah followed. When they got in the ring they checked on Stephen then Chelsea looked at Sarah then the chair and they both nodded as they got up and grabbed one handle of the chair and lift it up and they both swung at Paul and he fell over as soon as they hit him. Then they helped Stephen up and they went to the back.

"I can't believe you guys did that." Stephen chuckled as they were in the back.

"We had to get revenge on him somehow." Chelsea said

"Plus I have experance with hitting people with Chairs." Sarah smirked

"Oh yeah Chelsea told me you were heel over at Impact Wrestling…is Frankie at the hotel?" Stephen asked

"No why?" Sarah asked as Stephen looked up and smiled

"Thank you." Stephen whispered as he smiled happily "How about you share a room with me and Chels tonight." He gave Sarah a sexy smirk

"Well it looks like you need a different kind of TLC so I'm in." Sarah smiled as they went to his locker room

_Me: Man Sheamy may not have won but Chelsea and Sarah got Big Show with that FREAKING GIANT STEEL CHAIR! Lol Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	127. Chapter 127

_Me: Hey guys here is the next Chapter and it's the Slammy Chapter :D :D Who will win them?! :D :D I would like to think DanDJohnMLover for reviewing the last Chapter :D You rock :D :D I would also like to think canadice for favoriting and adding this to their alerts :D :D You rock :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 127 December 17, 2012

"Still can't believe Brooke won Diva of the Year." Joslin said as GB were in their locker room getting ready for the Slammy's

"It's a fluke." Chelsea said as they sat on the floor in a circle "Last night's awards were fixed it should have went to one of you guys."

"Yeah but there was a good chance we would have fought over who should have really won." Joslin said

"I would have." Lindsay said

"I might have." Cecilia said

"So we're glad we didn't win." Joslin said then smiled "But I know you're a shoe in to win breakout Superstar of the year."

"Yeah we're rooting for ya Chelsea." Lindsay smiled

"We even voted for you." Cecilia smiled

"Thank you guys." Chelsea smiled as she sat back "Although I don't think I deserve the award."

"Blasphemy!" Joslin yelled

"Chelsea why do ya say that?" Lindsay asked

"Well for one I feel like I haven't done much." Chelsea said

"Blasphemy!" Cecilia, Lindsay and Joslin yelled

"Chelsea you did more than any other Diva this year." Lindsay said

"You've won the Royal Rumble." Cecilia said

"You faced Bryan and Stephen for the World Title at Wrestlemania." Lindsay said

"You won the WWE Money In The Bank." Joslin said

"And you're the current US Champion!" GB Yelled

"I guess you're right." Chelsea said as they saw the nommees for the "Tell Me I Did Not Just See That" Award "COME ON STEPHEN!" Chelsea cheered happily as she got on her droid and voted for Stephen.

"Is that the Boogeyman?!" Joslin asked in shock as the Booegyman's theme played and he came out and the girls quickly got on the bench and huddled up

"He creeps me out." Joslin said shaking

"Try having a close encounter with him." Chelsea said shaking "I did when I was younger and I had nightmares for a while." She said shaking as Kofi won the award and Brad was out there as well "What the hell Maddox?"

"He's an idiot that's what." Joslin said as Lindsay and Cecilia were gone "Hey where did Lindsay and Cecilia go?" She asked

"Apparently they have a match."Chelsea said as they saw them in the ring

"They're good." Joslin said as Cecilia won the match "Our Cece is growing up."

"She's becoming stronger every time." Chelsea smiled as the New Age Outlaws came out to present "Comeback of the year"

"I agree." Joslin said as the nommees were announced "I'm voting for Jerry."

"Same here." Chelsea smiled as she got on the app and voted for Jerry

"I'm looking forward to the Breakout star of the year which YOU deserve Chelsea." Joslin smiled

"Thanks Joslin." Chelsea smiled softly

"Anytime trust me Chelsea we know you'll get it." Joslin smiled happily as Jerry won the award

"YES!" Chelsea and Joslin smiled happily as they hugged each other as Cecilia and Lindsay came back in

"Congratulations King!" Lindsay smiled as her and Cecilia sat down

"He truly deserves it." Chelsea smiled

"I do agree on that." Cecilia smiled as Kofi beat Tensai then Stu attacked him

"Oh Stu." Chelsea said rolling her eyes as Vickie came out and announced the nommees for Kiss of the year…which Brooke was nominated for 3 out of 4 of the awards

"AJ and Cena?" Joslin asked after a moment

"AJ and Cena." The rest of GB said as they voted for AJ and Cena

"If Brooke wins I'm going to be sick." Chelsea said holding her stomach

"Same here." Joslin said as she held her stomach as AJ and John won the match

"Phew!" GB said as April skipped out happily then started to argue with Vickie then Nick came out and tried breaking them up then April kissed him and after a minute Nick kissed April back and Vickie freaked out.

"Loving these awards." Chelsea smiled as Khali came out with Natalia "Um Jos what's up with Nat?"

"Don't ask me I'm just as freaked out about it as you are." Joslin said "And I was creeped out by you and Stephen for a while."

"Joslin!"

"When I was heel of course." Joslin said quickly as she sat back "Sheesh."

"Really? Notunga?" Lindsay asked sounding annoyed

"I wish they would hurry to the next award." Cecilia said as they announced the nommees for Superstar of the year.

"I know who I'm voting for." Chelsea smiled happily as she got on her droid and voted.

"Stephen?" GB asked her

"Yes." Chelsea smiled happily

"He's got our votes." GB Smiled as they voted for him

"I would rather see him then Cena win a 3rd year." Lindsay said

"If Cena wins we riot!" Chelsea yelled happily

"Yeah!" Joslin yelled happily then their jaws dropped as Ric Flair's theme played and he came out

"Uncle Ric!?" Chelsea, Joslin and Lindsay yelled in shock

"You three personality know him?" Cecilia asked

"Yeah since WCW." Chelsea smiled

"This is so cool." Joslin smiled as John won Superstar of the year

"BOOOOOO!" Chelsea yelled loudly "BOOOOOOOO! BOOOOOOOO! BOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She yelled at the top of her lungs "Cena sucks!"

"Chels calm down." Cecilia said as Chelsea took a couple of deep breaths and calmed down

"Now I know these awards are fixed." Chelsea said crossing her arms and looking down

"Well at least he gave the award to Ric." Joslin smiled

"But still Cena doesn't….Too late Phil!" Chelsea yelled as Phil, Carrie and Paul came out

"Maybe Breakout Star of the year will cheer you up." Joslin suggested

"At this rate I hope so." Chelsea said as Phil and Carrie wanted to fight Ric

"Ok this is part of the awards where everyone is stupid." Cecilia said

"I agree." Chelsea said looking down "Still though…I wanted Stephen to win."

"It'll be ok Chelsea." Lindsay said hugging Chelsea tightly

"I'm sure Stephen doesn't mind that he lost." Cecilia smiled

"Well…that is Stephen after all." Chelsea smiled softly as she hugged Lindsay back

"Cheer up ok? Ste hates it when you're depressed." Joslin smiled

"You're right." Chelsea smiled some more as Ric beat the crap out of Carrie, Phil and Paul "Ha ha." She smiled as Ric started talking then The Shield's theme played and they came from the crowd "Oh no." She whispered

"Chelsea are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Lindsay asked

"Joslin, Cecilia stay back here come on Lindsay!" Chelsea said as her and Lindsay ran out of the locker room and ran to the ring.

"Don't do it guys!" Bryan said as he and Glen saw Chelsea and Lindsay run towards the ring

"Move Goatface we don't have time for this!" Chelsea yelled

"You two are no match for them!" Glen yelled

"We know that we just want to protect Uncle Ric!" Lindsay yelled

"You'll thank us for staying back here!" Bryan yelled

"We can't let you two be the next Targets of the Shield!" Glen yelled as he and Bryan ran to the ring

"I hate this!" Chelsea yelled as she kicked a crate "We should be helping Uncle Ric NOT being stuck back here!"

"I hate this too Chels but they're right." Lindsay said as she sat down on it "We'd be Shield food if we're out there."

"You're right." Chelsea said as she sat down next to Lindsay "If we had the Shield on our backs Stephen would freak." She said

"Believe me so would Brock." Lindsay said smiling then the two laughed

"We may be the two toughest Divas in Generation Barrage but we can't be the stupidest." Chelsea laughed

"I do agree on that." Lindsay said as they got up "Come on let's head back to the locker room."

"Good idea." Chelsea smiled as they walked to the locker room

"What did we miss?" Chelsea asked as they walked back in

"LOL Moment of the year. It's The Rock, Team Hell No, Randy or Fatso." Joslin smiled

"Team Hell No." Chelsea laughed as she got on her Droid and voted

"I agree on that." Lindsay smiled as she voted for them as well

"I'm voting for Fatty just because of her appearance." Joslin smirked as she voted for Vickie

"The Rock has my vote." Cecilia smiled as she voted for The Rock

"Let's see who will win." Chelsea smiled as the awards were back on and The Rock won

"SON OF A BITCH!" Chelsea and Lindsay yelled as Anthony tried to accept the award but Bryan came out and started screaming NO NO NO "WE AGREE BRYAN WE AGREE!" Chelsea and Lindsay yelled as Joslin and Cecilia rolled their eyes

"Hey they should have won it Lindsay and I supported them since Day 1." Chelsea said

"It's true." Lindsay smiled as Joslin rolled her eyes

"I'd wish they get to the Breakout Star of the year award." Joslin said "I want to see Chelsea win it." She said as Zack and Layla came out "Layla looks horrible as a blonde."

"I do agree on that." Cecilia said as they saw who was Nominated for the Trending Now Award

"I'm voting on #LittleJimmy." Joslin said

"Me too." Lindsay smiled

"No way am I voting for that Little Jimmy keeps coming on to me!" Chelsea joked "I'm voting for #WWWYKI."

"Me too." Cecilia smiled

"Let's see who won." Chelsea smiled as they saw that Ryback won the award then Paul's theme played and he walked out with the FREAKING GIANT STEEL CHAIR

"That Chair is HUGE!" Joslin, Cecilia and Lindsay yelled in shock

"How did you and Sarah hit him with that last night?!" Lindsay asked in shock

"We hit him with it together." Chelsea smiled as she saw Stephen walk by "Later guys." She said as she ran after him

"Chels stay back here." Stephen said

"Nope I'm going out with you and don't stop me." Chelsea said as Stephen's theme played and he and Chelsea walked out and got in the ring and Stephen wanted to shake Paul's hand and he did but then started to insult him then when he insulted Chelsea Stephen snapped and attacked Paul and Chelsea tried picking up the chair but only got it half of it up then when Stephen stopped Chelsea dragged the chair over to him and he took it and hit Paul with it a couple of times then dropped it and he and Chelsea went to the back.

"Man I have a feeling you're not done with him yet baby." Chelsea said as they were in the back

"After he insulted you I'm far from done with him." Stephen growled "Hey Chels I'd go hang with GB for a while I need to cool off a bit. Don't worry I won't cheat on you, Do drugs or drink too much." He said smiling

"Ok amour." Chelsea smiled softly as she jumped up and kissed Stephen "I love you."

"I love you too Chels." Stephen smiled as he kissed Chelsea back then put her down and she went to GB's locker room

"What did I miss?" Chelsea asked as she walked back in and sat down

"Tommy Dreamer is here." Joslin smiled

"No way! Uncle Tommy!?" Chelsea asked excitedly

"Seriously does that girl know legend in the business?" Joslin asked Cecilia and Lindsay and they just shrugged as Tommy's team won and Stephen was out to present the nommees for Newcomer of the year which were Brodus, Claudio, Chelsea and Sandow

"EVERYONE VOTE FOR CHELSEA NOW!" Joslin yelled as they voted for Chelsea

"Guys it's no trouble really." Chelsea smiled "Although I don't want Claudio to win so VOTE FOR ME!" She yelled as she got up and walked to Gorilla "Come on anyone but Claudio." She said as she crossed her fingers "Anyone but Claudio." She said as Stephen announced her the winner "Play Whatever." She smiled as she went out and Smiled at Stephen as he handed her her Slammy

"Thank you Sheamus." Chelsea smiled as she got to the podium "Wow…I have no idea what to say I mean I just did what I wanted this past year. Including beating Antonio Cesaro for the United States Championship!" She yelled happily "So anyway since I'm not much for talking thank you guys!" She smiled happily raising her belt and Slammy as she went to the back.

"I am so proud of you Chels." Stephen smiled as he pulled her in a tight hug

"Was this why you wanted to be alone?" Chelsea asked as she hugged Stephen

"Pretty much." Stephen smiled as he hugged her some more

"Congratulations Chelsea!" Joslin smiled as her and the rest of GB ran up to her and Stephen

"Thank you guys so much." Chelsea smiled happily as they saw who was nominated for match of the year

"That's hard." Joslin said

"I can't decide." Chelsea said as everyone else was voting and they saw that HHH vs. Undertaker won the match

"That's deserving." Lindsay smiled as Hunter came out and accepted it.

"Let's get ready to go." Chelsea smiled as she yawned "We have to save our energy for Smackdown tomorrow."

"You're right." Cecilia said as the 5 of them got ready to leave

_Me: Not much happened but at least Chelsea won Newcomer of the year award :D Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	128. Chapter 128

_Me: Hey guys here is the Smackdown Chapter for ya :D :D And let me tell ya it was Awesome tonight :D Anyway I would like to think PunksXeChick for reviewing Chapter 52 :D You rock :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 128 December 18, 2012

"AJ!" Chelsea yelled as she caught up with April "AJ." She said out of breath

"Chelsea hi." April smiled

"AJ what is your deal with what happened last Sunday or what happened last night with you and John?" Chelsea asked as April glared at her

"Chelsea you out of all people should know." April said

"AJ what are you talking about?" Chelsea asked confused

"None of your business Chelsea." April said rudely

"But AJ I'm your friend and want to help you out and…"

"Chelsea if Sheamus played with your heart you would understand!" April said rudely as she walked off and Chelsea stood there dumbfounded.

"Thank you ladies." The camera man said as he walked off

"April that was awesome." Chelsea smiled

"Thank you Chelsea you too." April smiled "I'll see you later."

"See you later tonight." Chelsea smiled as she walked around a bit then saw the Miz TV Segment with Mike, Danica, Nick, April and Ettore (Big E Langston) and stood and watched it "Note to self when Messing with April bring Stephen with me." She laughed as Ettore attacked Mike and Danica ran away "That's it I'm going out with Stephen and the long lost member of Young Money." She said going to Stephen's locker room but saw Kayla, Trinity and Caylee talking.

"I'm NOT giving him a chance." Trinity said crossing her arms "That guy is an idiot, I hate him plus he's creepy."

"Trinity please he's has a social media following, he'll spice up Smackdown come on!" Kayla begged

"Coming from someone who ADMITTED ON TV THAT SHE HATED MY BROTHER! Fine he'll find out who he'll face when he gets out there." Trinity growled as her and Caylee walked away

"Maddox bothering you guys?" Chelsea asked as she ran up to Trinity and Caylee

"Yes! Why couldn't he stay on Raw?" Trinity begged as she held her head

"No idea." Chelsea said "Anyway April is turning really crazy."

"I saw Miz TV and what went down between you and her earlier. Is it only on screen?" Trinity asked

"Yeah thank god." Chelsea said "Because if I had to deal with her off screen then I would freak."

"Well you're good." Trinity smiled

"I'm glad but I'm not talking to her again without Stephen for a while." Chelsea smiled as she walked to Stephen's locker room "I made it back alive."

"I'm surprised Big E didn't kill ya just for attempting to talk to April." Stephen smiled

"He wasn't around but at least it's off screen." Chelsea smiled as she sat on his lap "But next time I'm talking to April you're coming with me." She smiled

"Alright." Stephen smiled

"But anyway I'll make sure April doesn't cost you or Cena the match tonight." Chelsea smiled

"Thanks Chels." Stephen smiled as he kissed her Cheek and they cuddled for a while.

"Hey Chels talk to AJ yet?" John asked as he walked in

"Tried to but she wouldn't listen." Chelsea said "Anyway I'm going to try again." She smiled getting up from Stephen's lap

"Not without me you're not." Stephen said stopping Chelsea

"Alright. See you out there." She said as she kissed Stephen's cheek and then walked out and listened to them for a few then John was telling Stephen what "Really happened" and Stephen freaked out and John said it was a joke then left.

"Ready to see April?" Stephen asked

"Yeah remember we're still friends off screen." Chelsea smiled as they walked to get something to drink first "Seriously though I'm dying to know why she did that to John."

"What did she say exactly?" Stephen asked

"Have you play with my heart and see how that feels." Chelsea said "I'll admit it may have been on screen but I was also a bit hurt about that. I mean what if you do play with my heart?"

"I won't play with your heart Chels I promise." Stephen said as he hugged her tightly "I've had my heart played with too many times."

"Stephen you mean the world to me." Chelsea said hugging her back "I won't play with your heart I promise."

"Thank you Chelsea." Stephen said as they saw April attack Celeste

"AJ Stop!" Chelsea yelled as she ran over and pulled April off her "AJ what is your problem?!" she asked as April gave her a glare "AJ I swear if you attack me our friendship is over!" She yelled as AJ Stood still for a second then slapped Chelsea then she looked at AJ before slapping her hard knocking her out

"Thanks Chelsea." Celeste smiled

"Anytime Kaitlyn and good luck against Lindsay tonight." Chelsea smiled

"Thank you Chelsea." Celeste smiled as Chelsea walked back over to Stephen

"Ok this is going to be fun and for once I may get involved with another girl out there." Chelsea smiled happily

"Just watch out for Big E will ya?" Stephen asked

"Will do." Chelsea smiled as she got an idea "If April wants to be crazy I'll show her crazy." She smirked "By the way this will involve us making out more in the ring to the point where it's almost not PG."

"Anything else?" Stephen asked as he smirked softly

"Me wearing your gear?" Chelsea asked as Stephen looked up

"Thank you." Stephen smiled softly and happily "By the way Chels are you trying to one up April?"

"Maybe I mean we are the most dominant couple in the WWE today." Chelsea smiled as April, Nick and Ettore walked out to the ring.

"That is true." Stephen smiled as Paul went out to the ring and then his theme played and he and Chelsea walked out

"And their opponents first accompanied to the ring by Chelsea Benoit from Dublin, Ireland Sheamus!" Lillian announced as Chelsea and Stephen walked to the ring and as soon as they got in it Chelsea smirked at April.

"Hey AJ watch this, this is how you kiss a man!" Chelsea yelled as she jumped in Stephen's arms and kissed him passionately and Stephen returned the kiss and made it heated then they broke apart as John's theme played and he came out and when he got in the ring the three of them stared at Paul, Nick, April and Ettore then Chelsea left the ring as Nick handed April his shirt and Stephen and John threw their shirts in the crowd as the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

After Stephen and Paul fought to the back Chelsea stayed and kept her eye out for April and after John hit the _Attitude Adjustment_ on Nick Ettore attacked him and Chelsea ran in the ring to check on John as Ettore, Nick and April celebrated. After April backed up Chelsea knocked her down and put her in the _Crippler Crossface _as April was tapping right away and Ettore got her off and Chelsea helped John up and went to the back with him.

"And here I thought you hated me." John smiled as they were in the back

"I do but you needed help and I'm possibly starting a storyline with April so yeah." Chelsea said "If this means I have to follow you around then so be it I'll get along with you for that."

"Thanks Chels." John smiled "I'll try to be bareable."

"Thank you John." Chelsea smiled "Need me I'm going to get Ready for Raw." She smiled going back to hers and Stephen's locker room

_Me: Man AJ has gone crazy tonight hasn't she? Good thing her feud with Chelsea will be on screen only (Or will it?) Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	129. Chapter 129

_Me: Hey guys I got the 1st Christmas Chapter up :D :D Well Christmas Eve Chapter :D :D Anyway I would like to think DanDJohnMLover for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D And I would like Victoria121512 for favoring the story :D :D You rock :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 129 December 24, 2012 (December 18, 2012)

"Did they really have to start with that stupid song?" Chelsea asked as she was ready for Raw and she was currently wearing a White button up vest, White Jeans, White Boots and white wrist bands

"Did you have to add "This song sucks" To the song?" Stephen asked as he got ready as well

"Yeah." Chelsea smirked as she put on a White Santa hat "So we never decided where to go for Christmas."

"I'm thinking up at your place in Edmonton, just the two of us you know our first Christmas as a married couple." Stephen smiled "Plus your country has snow and mine doesn't." he pouted

"Not my fault." Chelsea smirked as Santa was out there and Alberto came out and ran him over "There goes my childhood." She said as she got up "Anyway I'm going to join in all this." She smirked as she walked out and saw a lot of Superstars and Divas acting worried and Chelsea acted that way as well until Trinity came out of the trainer's room and said Santa isn't doing any good right now.

"Bertie killed Christmas!" Chelsea yelled sadly as everyone agreed with her then Alberto came up to them "You killed Christmas!"

"Yeah!" The Superstars and Divas yelled

"What she said!" John yelled as he walked up to them and Alberto eventually walked away sadly and Trinity told him about a match against Alberto that Santa made

"Do it for Santa John!" Chelsea yelled as the others cheered up John

"SANTA!" John yelled as everyone cheered for him and Chelsea smiled and walked away from the group and pulled out mistletoe from her pocket

"Oh yeah I'm definitely using this to outdo April tonight." Chelsea smirked

"Chelsea!" John yelled as he ran up to her and she quickly put the mistletoe away

"What?" Chelsea asked

"Please please please go to ringside with me tonight." John begged

"Give me one good reason why I should." Chelsea said crossing her arms

"Because Snow Queen I need help with April." John said

"Tell you what Cena I see April I'll be out there." Chelsea smiled as she walked back to her locker room "I'm back and ready for your match?" She asked

"You bet I am." Stephen smiled "By the way Snow Queen again?"

"Bad ass Snow Queen." Chelsea smirked "No way would I wear one of those dresses I hate those."

"Either way I'm going to get ya when we're at home." Stephen smirked as he winked at her and they saw the Divas match

"You can have me after your match if you want." Chelsea smirked as they saw Nick and AJ being cute

"I thought we were cute!" Stephen yelled in shock

"We'll be cuter but not too cute." Chelsea said

"Yeah too cute is just…not me."

"Not me either and we're cute around each other all the time." Chelsea smiled as she hugged Stephen

"I love you." Stephen smiled

"I love you too." Chelsea smiled as they walked to the ring hand and hand and Chelsea's smile grew wide as they got to gorilla they watched Paul go out to the ring then his theme played and they walked out.

"And his opponent accompanied to the ring by Chelsea Benoit from Dublin, Ireland Sheamus!" Justin announced as Stephen got done with his poses on the stage then hugged Chelsea as they walked to the ring. On the way there he handed his shirt to a fan then got on a Santa hat and Chelsea blushed as they got in the ring. When they did Stephen was doing his poses and Chelsea smiled and when Stephen turned around she jumped in Stephen's arms and pulled out her mistletoe and had it dangling over their heads as she gave Stephen a hot passionate kiss and he returned the kiss and made it rough and after a minute they broke apart and Chelsea got down and hugged him and he smacked her butt and she blushed as he took off his Santa Hat and the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Stephen was down Paul got ready to use the _KO Punch_

"Sheamus get up hurry!" Chelsea yelled as Stephen got up but hit Paul with the _Brogue Kick _"YES!" She yelled happily as Stephen pinned him and won but everyone got in the ring and started Brawling and Chelsea stayed back until the Heels got out then got in the ring and got in Stephen's arms (Almost tackling him down) and kissed him passionately and Stephen returned the kiss and gave her a really rough kiss then put her down as he celebrated with everyone else for a few then he and Chelsea went to the back.

"You had me worried there for a second." Chelsea said as they got to the back

"Chels you should know me by now." Stephen smiled as they got to their locker room and they sat down and cuddled

"I know but I can't help but worry." Chelsea said as she cuddled close to him

"I know Chels I know." Stephen smiled as he cuddled with her some more

"I can't wait until we get home for Christmas." Chelsea smiled happily "Oh want to see one of your surprises?"

"Already?" Stephen asked

"Yeah I think you'll like it." Chelsea smiled happily as she smiled and went to the bathroom and changed out of her outfit and put on one of Stephen's new Brogue Kick Shirt with the back tied to show her stomach, Blue Jeans, Grey Combat Boots and arm bands that match the shirt. When she looked in the mirror she smiled and walked out. "What do you think?" She asked as she twirled around a bit and Stephen looked at her with his jaw dropped.

"Wow." Stephen said breathless as he looked as Chelsea as she walked over to him and sat on his lap "You told me you were going to wear my stuff but I had no idea you would have this in mind." He smirked

"You like it?" Chelsea asked as she smiled as she got closer to Stephen

"I love it." Stephen smiled "You still got that mistletoe?" he asked as Chelsea got up and got in her vest pocket and got it and sat back down on his lap.

"Right here." Chelsea smiled as she held it above their heads again and Stephen kissed her roughly and passionately as he laid her down on the bench.

"I'll be back." Stephen smiled as he went and shut the door and locked it then got on top of her again "Now where were we?"

"Right about here." Chelsea smiled as she kissed Stephen passionately as she pulled him close.

A While later Chelsea and Stephen were walking around the arena with Stephen back in his ring gear and Chelsea back into her Badass Snow Queen outfit and they were walking around the arena holding hands.

"Man I hope Santa is ok." Chelsea said as she hugged Stephen's arm

"I'm sure he will be Chels." Stephen smiled as he hugged her "Besides that I've enjoyed tonight."

"How so?" Chelsea asked

"Well besides beating Big Show's arse again I'm spending it with you aren't I?" Stephen asked

"Good point." Chelsea mumbled as she blushed and they stopped "Sheamus why did you stop?"

"Look up." Stephen smiled and Chelsea looked up and smiled and blushed

"It's mistletoe." Chelsea smiled softly as she looked down and Stephen smiled and had her look at him and he kissed her soft and passionately and she kissed him back passionately and they broke apart.

"I love you Chelsea." Stephen smiled

"I love you too Sheamus." Chelsea smiled at him

"Good job guys!" The camera guy said as he turned off the Camera

"Ready to go?" Chelsea asked as she smiled

"More than ready." Stephen smiled as he held Chelsea's hand and they walked back to their locker room and got ready to go.

_Me: Awwwwwwww wasn't that sweet between Chelsea and Stephen? :D :D Anyway Read and Review Everyone and Merry Christmas :D :D_


	130. Chapter 130

_Me: Hey guys this is the Final Chapter :D :D I know right? Well At least I'll have a Sequel up Called "The Only Exception" Really soon so be on the look out for that :D :D Anyway I would like to think DanDJohnMLover for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D :D And I would like to think PunksXeChick for reviewing Chapers 53 and 54 :D You rock :D Now on with the story :D :D _

Chapter 130 December 26, 2012/December 28, 2012 (December 19, 2012)

"Ok if I have to face Khali next tapings I'm screwed." Chelsea said as Main Event was getting ready to tape and there was going to be a battle royal to see who would face Chelsea for the US Championship at the December 29th Tapings.

"That's one of the disadvantages of being a champion Chelsea." Stephen said as he was getting ready for the Smackdown tapings

"Well besides Khali I'm ready for anyone." Chelsea smiled "I'm not the US Champion for nothing."

"Well I'm sure you'll retain your title against anyone in that battle royal." Stephen smiled

"Thank you Stephen." Chelsea smiled as she kissed Stephen on the cheek "I'll see you in a bit."

"Have fun." Stephen smiled as Chelsea grabbed her belts and walked to the ring and when she got there she got to the commentary table where Cole, Mike and Danica were and she took a seat next to Danica and put on a headset and heard them talk until they introduced her then when everyone in the match was in the ring the match started.

_**FF Towards the End**_

The last four people in the ring were Khali, Stu, Brandon Hall and Tyler Warner and when Stu was hanging on the ropes Khali chopped him down and he was eliminated. Then when Tyler got up Brandon looked at him and they both nodded and ran towards Khali and used all their strength to flip him over and eliminate him.

"Wow!" Danica yelled

"That was impressive!" Mike yelled

"Question is do any of these men have any strength left?" Cole asked as Brandon got Tyler over the top rope and eliminated him.

"Does that answer your question Cole?" Danica asked as Chelsea took off her headset and walked in the ring and looked at Brandon and held out her hand and he shook it and she raised it happily then she went to the back and let Brandon have his moment

"Phew I don't have to face Khali." Chelsea sighed in relief as she walked back to hers and Stephen's locker room

"You got off lucky." Stephen joked as Chelsea walked inside

"I'm glad I did." Chelsea said as she kissed Stephen's Cheek "I'd like to live thank you."

"Well I'd want you to live so I'll be quiet." Stephen said

"Good. Now will you excuse me I have to get changed for Smackdown." Chelsea smiled as she got her bag

"Please tell me you're wearing my gear that you showed me last night." Stephen begged

"Maybe." Chelsea winked at him and went in the bathroom and put on what she had on last night and tied the shirt to show her stomach. When she walked out Stephen gave her a lustful look.

"I can get used to this." Stephen smirked

"Wait until after the show to have me ok?" Chelsea asked as she winked

"I don't know." Stephen said

"Try for me ok?" Chelsea asked as she pouted

"I will." Stephen smiled as he got up "Come on we're first."

"Sweet." Chelsea smiled as they walked to the ring "Wonder what April will think of my outfit."

"Well all I know is that you look way hotter in Sheamus gear then she does in Ziggler gear." Stephen smiled as he winked at her

"Thank you." Chelsea smiled as Stephen's theme played and he and Chelsea walked to the ring and when they got in the ring he started talking about drinking a bunch of Egg Nog flavored ale and him saying was it wasn't too good or too bad either. He also talked about getting a couple of sweaters and ties that might never leave his closet and his mom getting him a year's supply of sunscreen and Chelsea giving him a 'Special Surprise' Then he called out Paul and his theme played and he came out

"To answer your question, don't boo me! Hey do I look like Santa Claus to you?" Paul asked as Stephen looked at him for a second then at Chelsea and she nodded.

"Yes! Only in fairness to Santa Claus you're way fatter." Stephen joked as he handed the Mic to Chelsea

"And less Jolly." She said as she handed the mic back to Stephen and he and Paul went back and forth for a while then Stephen took off his shirt and wanted to fight him while Paul complained that the title was not on the line then _Into The Nothing Played _and Trinity came out explaining that she's giving someone a title shot but she's drawling their name. Then the roster came out and Trinity drew one of their names which turned out to be Anthony.

"_This will not be good." _Chelsea thought as her and Stephen waited until everyone went to the back then they went to the back.

"I know this won't end well." Stephen said as they were in the back

"Anthony is going to lose." Chelsea said as they walked in their locker room

"Dido so there is only one thing to do."

"What's that?"

"Teach him the Brogue Kick." Stephen smiled as Chelsea looked at him

"Kidding right?" Chelsea asked

"Nope." Stephen smiled

"This will be fun to watch." She smiled as she sat down and got on her Droid and started playing a game

"Hey Chels." Stephen said after a few minutes and Chelsea looked up and saw him and Anthony

"Yeah?"

"Show Santino your Brogue Kick will ya?" Stephen asked as Chelsea got up

"Alright." Chelsea said as she looked at something and ran and did the Brogue Kick "How's that?"

"Perfect." Stephen smiled

"Hold on. What's her doing the Brogue Kick have anything to do with showing me?" Anthony asked

"Two things one to have you see it demonstrated by someone smaller than me and two she looks incredibly hot when she does it." Stephen said giving a sexy smirk to Chelsea and she blushed and backed up a bit then watched Anthony attempt it a couple more times until he hurt himself.

"Sheamus I think you killed him." Chelsea said as they taped a few more seconds then he and Chelsea walked out then they waited for Anthony to leave when they did they walked back in. "I swear when this episode airs I'm getting #DeathByBrogue trending worldwide." She laughed

"Uh huh." Stephen said as he sat down and Chelsea sat down on his lap and smiled.

"You know it seems like you do have the night off tonight."Chelsea smiled

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Stephen asked as he smiled

"Oh yeah." Chelsea smiled as her and Stephen stared kissing passionately

"Hey Ste I need a favor…" Trinity started saying as soon as she walked into Stephen's locker room but when she got there she saw Chelsea on Stephen's lap with one of Stephen's hands inside Chelsea's shirt gripping her breast with the two making out. When they saw Trinity they broke apart.

"Get out!" Stephen yelled

"No I'm your boss and you have a match tonight!" She yelled

"Against who?" Stephen asked as he held on to Chelsea

"Brad Maddox." Trinity said and Stephen and Chelsea looked at her for a second.

"I hate you." Stephen said

"Hate you too Arse." Trinity smiled as she left

"I was busy." Stephen mumbled as he kissed Chelsea's neck.

"After the match ok?" Chelsea asked as she started feeling his chest and he moaned

"Alright." Stephen moaned as he kissed her neck some more then they got up "I hate it when she does this to me though. She did it with all my other girlfriends."

"Sisters are like that. I mean I cockblock my brother all the time." Chelsea giggled as Stephen got ready for his match and they walked out.

"Like last week?"

"Exactly." Chelsea giggled some more as they saw Brad out in the ring Bragging. "He doesn't know he's facing you does he?"

"Nope." Stephen said as his theme played and he and Chelsea walked out to the ring and when they got in there Chelsea quickly gave him a passionate kiss and tried leaving the ring but the bell rang and Brad tried leaving and Chelsea held the ropes for him.

"Where are you going Brad?" Chelsea asked as she sat on the ropes and held them open for him.

"You want a contract fella?" Stephen asked as he walked over to Brad.

"Come on Brad." Chelsea smiled as Brad got back in the ring and so did Chelsea and he got close to her and kissed her! After a second of trying break apart from him Stephen pulled him off and Chelsea quickly ran out of the ring acting like she was going to throw up.

"What the hell fella?" Stephen asked angrily as he started beating up on Brad

"_Damn that Maddox!" _Chelsea thought angrily as she ran over to Lillian and got a bottle of water and gargled it then when Brad was out of the ring Chelsea spit it in his face. "That's for kissing me loser!" She yelled as Stephen got him back in the ring and hit him with _White Noise _then got in a ring corner and got ready.

"Go for it Sheamus kick his head off big time!" Chelsea cheered happily as Brad got up and Stephen hit him with the _Brogue Kick _and pinned him and won.

"Here is your winner Sheamus!" Lillian announced as Chelsea got in the ring happily and gave him a passionate kiss and Stephen picked her up and Deepened the kiss then after a few minutes they broke apart and smiled at each other.

_Me: Well here it is the final Chapter :D :D Hope you guys enjoyed the story as much as I enjoyed writing it :D :D Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


End file.
